Harry Potter et la Rive des Âmes
by Christel777
Summary: SPOILERS TOME 7! Une des dernières citations de Harry était: J'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours... Pour moi, l'auteur, il est évident que non... 28/04/13 : Bonjour, pour information, je ne publie pas en ce moment (et pour un long moment!) car il m'est impossible de l'écrire chronologiquement (intrigue un peu trop casse-cou!) mais j'écris toujours! :))
1. Vol I : Chap 1 : Le Jour d'Après

Harry Potter et la Rive des Âmes

Disclaimer: Tout cet Univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Cette histoire a été créée purement pour le plaisir d'écrire sur ce fabuleux monde. Elle se partagera en trois Volumes, dont le premier durera pratiquement un an de la vie de Harry et le second plusieurs mois. Ils se déroulent à partir de la toute fin (excepté l'épilogue) de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, donc, gare aux **Spoilers**! Vous êtes avertis. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas voir de morts du tome 7 revenir à la vie, ne lisez pas. J'ai eu du mal à accepter celle de Fred Weasley. Cependant, j'essaie de rendre son retour le plus crédible possible en tenant compte des règles de magie dans le monde qu'a su créer pour nous J.K.Rowling.

Aussi, apprenez que j'ai lu le Tome 7 en anglais et ai donc commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a assez longtemps. A ce jour, j'ai 258 pages (31 Octobre 2007 : Happy Halloween!) brouillonnées écrites à mon actif sur mon ordinateur et c'est loin d'être fini (je n'ai pas écrit la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu...). Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les longs romans, passez à une autre fiction. Celle-ci a, je vous le garantie, une intrigue je pense complexe qui ne prendra véritablement forme que dans le deuxième volume. Le premier se la coule davantage, disons. Je n'ai attendu la sortie du Tome 7 français que pour être certaine de la traduction de termes purement Rowliens. Je posterai les chapitres assez lentement, je pense. Ma correction automatique d'orthographe et de grammaire ne fonctionne pas, alors soyez indulgent, je relie mes chapitres assez souvent pour diminuer les fautes. Voilà, ce sera tout.

Sans vous ennuyer plus longtemps dans mes commentaires, Très Bonne Lecture à Tous.

_Volume Un : Une Paix Mouvementée. _

Chapitre Un : Le jour d'Après.

Le trajet du bureau de Dumbledore au dortoir des Gryffondors prenait un malin plaisir à se rallonger indéfiniment, semblait-il à Harry. Son cerveau avait fermé ses portes dès qu'il avait compris que plus rien n'était planifié dans l'emploi du temps du jour qui ne lui coûte la vie s'il ne restait pas en éveil. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas plus enclins à bavarder que lui, à l'évidence. Et, passant un portrait vide de la Grosse Dame laissé ouvert, ce fut dans des murmures rauques épuisés qu'ils se séparèrent au pied des dortoirs. Ron et Harry grimpèrent sans conviction les marches qui menaient au dernier étage quand une étrange clarté jamais présente dans la sombre tour les fit ralentir. Encore quelques pas dans l'escalier en colimaçon, et ils réalisèrent pourquoi.

- Euh... tu crois qu'il reste des places chez les Première Année, Harry?..., déglutit Ron devant l'horreur de la destruction du dessus de la tour.

Celle-ci avait subi un sérieux coup de géant, le passage entier bloqué par du roc et des poutres. Le soleil levant baignait ce qui restait méconnaissable de leur ancien dortoir, un lit surplombant cependant à moitié dans le vide, en équilibre précaire, couvert de débris et de poussière.

- Mmh... allons voir..., grimaça Harry en revenant sur ses pas, Ron sur ses talons.

Ils ne rajoutèrent pas un mot, sans doute temporairement cédâtés.

- Pas ici, prévint Olivier Dubois en indiquant le dortoir des Deuxième Année. On se charge d'enlever une sorte de gaz mauve étrangleur..., fit-il alors que Harry baillait ostensiblement.

Le dortoir des Première Année libéré par leurs élèves échappés par la Tête du Sanglier n'avait qu'une vitre brisée: il fit émettre un soupir de soulagement et d'épuisement chez Ron.

- Je ne veux qu'un lit..., marmonna-t-il devant les cinq vides en se laissant tomber ventre en premier sur le plus proche de tout son poids.

- Kreattur?, souffla Harry en ouvrant sans conviction la porte de la salle de bains.

Un crac retentit sans plus attendre et, faisant sursauter Ron qui dégaina sa baguette, l'elfe explosa aussitôt en pleurs bruyants, à la grande horreur de Harry.

- Maîîître Harry, sanglota grandement Kreattur en se jetant vers les genoux de Harry, des épaisses larmes coulant sur son vieux visage. Kreattur vous pensait mort! Kreattur ne comprend rien! Kreattur ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire maintenant! Kreattur est perdu sans monsieur Harryyyy!

Ron jura, les yeux écarquillés devant l'elfe.

- Kreattur, l'appela Harry à travers les pleurs de l'elfe en le saisissant par les épaules. Kreattur! Calme-toi!

Kreattur tenta de se calmer un peu, puis, sembla réaliser quelque chose et repartit de plus belle.

- Kreattur ne se sent plus obliger d'obéir à son maître! Kreattur n'a plus de lien à son maître! Kreattur l'a perdu quand son maître était mort!

Ron et Harry ouvrirent grand la bouche devant la révélation. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Harry n'ose reprendre la parole.

- Kreattur... tu es... libre?

Ce ne fut pas la bonne chose à dire, réalisa de suite Harry devant l'elfe qui se jeta à terre, submergé par le chagrin, en tapant de ses petits poings sur le sol, ses pleurs plus forts que ceux d'un bébé en détresse.

- Kreattur, Kreattur, tenta Harry de le calmer. Ce n'est pas grave, Kreattur! (Kreattur redoubla de sanglots mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas) Non, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux toujours m'aider, si tu en as envie! Dobby le faisait! Dobby était mon ami! Tu peux être mon ami, Kreattur, fit Harry, désespéré de le faire taire.

Des coups frappèrent à la porte du dortoir.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, là-dedans?, lança la voix étouffée d'Olivier Dubois, alerté par les bruits de Kreattur. Ca va comme vous voulez?

- Ça va, répondit Ron d'une voix forte assurée. Enfin, ça va mieux, maintenant!

Kreattur s'était arrêté net.

- Bon..., fit la voix d'Olivier. Mais si jamais... pas hésiter...

- Merci, Olivier, lança Harry à son tour.

Olivier partit et Ron souffla avant de se masser ses tempes. Kreattur releva ses grands yeux globuleux noyés de larmes, les cligna deux ou trois fois pour mieux voir Harry, puis tenta incrédule:

- Kreattur peut rester, monsieur Harry?, croassa-t-il timidement.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux, dit fermement Harry.

- Mais le lien est rompu, monsieur Harry... Peut-être que les amis de Harry Potter au ministère pourrait le replacer?...

Harry joua au poisson hors de l'eau devant la suggestion. Kreattur se remit laborieusement debout en s'appuyant sur son genou noueux, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- C'est comme un serment inviolable, monsieur Harry, le renseigna-t-il pour le convaincre. Ce sont les gens du département de régulation des Créatures Magiques qui s'en occupent... Ils le font souvent quand il n'existe plus d'héritier dans une famille et qu'un elfe est envoyé dans une autre nouvelle...

- Tu en as vraiment besoin, Kreattur?, demanda faiblement Harry, pas convaincu par toutes ces magies limitant les libertés, le souvenir de Dumbledore gravé dans sa mémoire.

Kreattur cligna les yeux, apparemment pris au dépourvu.

- Comment monsieur Harry voudrait-il que ça fonctionne, autrement?, dit-il, éberlué devant la proposition.

- Comme maintenant, répliqua Harry en ne lui laissant pas le temps. Ron et moi voudrions des affaires pour dormir, des sandwichs et à boire, s'il te plaît, Kreattur, énonça-t-il clairement.

Kreattur cligna de nouveau les yeux, puis, réalisant subitement, partit dans un « crac ». Ron et Harry fixèrent un instant l'endroit d'où était parti l'elfe.

- Bon gars, marmonna Ron en se recouchant d'un coup dans le matelas moelleux.

Harry se dirigea avec peine vers la salle de bain aux lanternes vacillantes, en songeant qu'il n'y serait probablement pas rendu s'il n'était pas certain que toute sa saleté accumulée l'empêcherait de récupérer normalement. Il retira cape et chemise avant d'émettre un grognement face à sa réflexion dans le miroir.

- C'est pas vrai..., marmonna-t-il en traçant légèrement une grande plaie douloureuse en forme d'éclair sur le torse.

Un second « crac » le fit presque tomber en arrière dans la douche.

- Sandwichs et jus de citrouille prêts, monsieur Harry, annonça Kreattur, qui regardait toujours Harry d'un air éberlué, ne comprenant évidemment rien de ce qui se passait entre eux.

- Super..., souffla Harry en se massant le coeur. Mais la prochaine fois, ne me suis pas dans la salle de bains, ok? Tu peux les laisser dans le dortoir avec Ron...

- Bien, maître, dit Kreattur sans cesser de le fixer en débattant intérieurement, semblait-il. Maître Harry?..., reprit-il timidement.

- Oui, Kreattur, l'encouragea Harry en laissant tomber sa cape et sa chemise avec dégoût dans un coin et posant ses habits apportés par l'elfe sur le rebord du lavabo.

- Monsieur Harry saurait-il si le mauvais médaillon de M.Regulus a été ouvert et détruit?

Harry aurait presque laissé éclater un rire. Cette histoire lui paraissait si loin maintenant...

- Il est bel et bien détruit, Kreattur, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il en passant inconsciemment ses doigts sur la brûlure du médaillon au niveau du cou et du coeur. Je te le montrerai, si tu veux.

Des larmes de libération montèrent aux yeux de Kreattur qui hocha la tête.

- Kreattur fait confiance à M.Harry..., souffla-t-il en ayant du mal à exprimer sa gratitude.

Il y eut un silence.

- Maître Harry?

- Oui, Kreattur, fit Harry d'une voix plus épuisée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'est Kreattur pour Maître Harry, maintenant?

Harry sourit. La réponse était facile.

* * *

En considérant le temps où il s'était reposé pour la dernière fois, Harry songea que son sommeil avait été étonnamment court devant ses prédictions. Lui et Ron étaient restés les seuls à partager ce dortoir, Neville, Dean et Seamus peut-être dans un autre, ou revenus auprès de leurs familles. Il n'empêchait à Harry d'avoir la bizarre impression de s'être réveillé comme après avoir reçu un coup de massue le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience. Se demandant pourquoi il était debout maintenant, alors qu'il aurait pu à l'évidence rattraper davantage de sommeil, il fauta cette bizarrerie sur le compte de ses habitudes de tours de gardes nocturnes qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Harry savait que la guerre était finie. Encore en fallait-il convaincre son corps.

Abandonnant un Ron ronfleur confirmé au monde des rêves et certain qu'il y rejoindrait à nouveau avant une journée entière, Harry se prépara lentement, courbaturé, et descendit péniblement les escaliers du dortoir. Il faisait presque nuit, remarqua-t-il de suite par les fenêtres de la salle commune vide. Il retint alors une exclamation devant son rythme de vie délirant et complètement sans dessus-dessous puis longea les couloirs du château dans lequel il avait passé tant d'années, en retenue ou prêt pour un entraînement de Quidditch, épuisé de sa journée, ou riant joyeusement en groupe. Le visage de Fred apparut dans le groupe et celui de Harry se referma durement. Les corps reposés dans l'ancienne salle où s'étaient réunis les quatre champions devaient être rendus peu à peu à leurs familles maintenant, ceux de Tonks et Lupin y compris. Harry se passa une main massante sur la nuque et leva la tête au plafond, se préparant à vivre des moments encore douloureux et témoigner de scènes plus douloureuses encore pour d'autres.

Quand il commença à percevoir le début d'applaudissements de personnages de tableau se promenant et l'apercevant, Harry passa presque aussitôt dans un passage secret dépourvu de décoration. Mais bientôt, il entendit au-delà des conversations hautes entre sorciers organisés à la réparation du château. Et il réalisa qu'il avait raison en soulevant la tapisserie de fond.

En bas de l'escalier de marbre, des hommes et des femmes d'un uniforme bleu de maintenance magique s'entraidaient, à droite, comme à gauche, levant leurs baguettes vers de lourdes poutres élevées dans les airs ou des tourbillons aspirant de débris, des elfes circulant à petits pas rapides entre eux. Harry reconnut également quelques personnes déjà présentes la veille dans le combat, changées et revigorées, prêter une main forte. Un corps couvert d'un drap blanc fut lévité à travers le grand Hall par Olivier Dubois vers la sortie, une mère et une fille se tenant l'une à l'autre en suivant, des larmes sur leurs joues. Un auror, que reconnut Harry comme être Dawlish, les dépassa en sens inverse, crispant un peu plus la mâchoire se faisant. Harry, les mains jointes et les coudes sur le rebord de l'escalier, resta là à les observer quelques instants en clandestin avant de se décider à descendre, évitant les creux et les débris.

- Passe pas là-dessous, Bernie, c'est pas solide!, l'avertit un collègue. Ca pourrait te tomber dessus à tout moment!

Un demi-balcon restait dans le vide en équilibre précaire et Bernie l'évita soigneusement en portant avec lui une radio au volume à fond, répandant à tous les dernières nouvelles dans le monde des sorciers.

_- La statue de la Toute Puissante Magie à terre depuis bientôt neuf heures ne semble pas pourtant être voulue déplacée par les employés du ministère dont certains n'hésitent pas à euh... cracher dessus..._, commentait une voix d'homme qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

Dean Thomas jura. La balustrade céda. Lui et deux autres qui la retenaient déjà magiquement furent rejoints par Hannah Abbot qui leva sa baguette pour les aider. Le balcon ralentit sa chute mais son poids gagnait malgré tout sur eux. Puis le balcon revint à la bonne altitude. Dean, qui transpirait, chercha des yeux avec étonnement et trouvèrent Harry qui s'avançait, lui aussi la baguette levée.

- Harry!, l'accueillit-il avec un large sourire. Tu arrives bien!

- Tu es là depuis longtemps, Dean?, lui demanda Harry en retour en lui faisant signe de sa main libre de s'éloigner du lieu de chute, des têtes de tout côté se retournant vers lui.

Sans aucun doute, la Baguette de Sureau faisait des prouesses, songea Harry qui avait pris la première des trois baguettes dans sa poche.

Trois heures environ, répondit Dean en reculant, observant leur travail. J'ai rendu visite à ma mère avant qu'elle ne me fasse une crise cardiaque d'angoisse et je suis revenu après. Mes soeurs ne voulaient pas me laisser repartir.

- Comment ça avance ici?, enchaîna Harry en recollant magiquement le balcon, les yeux fixés sur les pierres qui reprenaient leurs places.

- A petits pas, admit Dean en suivant la trajectoire des poussières de la balustrade du regard. La plupart de ce qui se répare n'est que temporaire. Ca ne tient pas indéfiniment il paraît, quand ça a été arraché par la magie noire. Mais il faut bien libérer du chemin...

- Et pour les victimes?, demanda Harry, moins attaché aux dégâts matériels.

- Les familles vont et viennent pour les récupérer, renseigna Dean avec un voile subitement posé sur le visage. Ils ont annoncé tous leurs noms par la RITM et la gazette du jour. La plupart sont partis maintenant, j'imagine. Il ne va y avoir bientôt plus que son corps à _lui_ qui va rester, finit-il sombrement.

Harry baissa les yeux vers Dean à sa déclaration. _Jedusor_...

- Il est toujours dans la pièce tout au fond?..., dit-il à voix plus basse.

Il y eut un crac de fin de tâche du côté du balcon et Dean acquiesça avant de lever sa baguette.

- On peut prendre la suite à partir de là, le rassura-t-il. Merci du coup de main.

Harry répondit à son sourire et reprit sa marche, acquiesçant brièvement de la tête devant d'autres remerciements, plus tellement pour le balcon.

Il savait où allait, songea Harry en traversant la grande salle, provoquant de nouveau des torticolis, des sourires et quelques acclamations. Des élèves plus jeunes renvoyés à la Tête du Sanglier la veille étaient revenus, parfois même accompagnés d'un membre de leur famille, pour aider à la reconstruction générale.

- Hé Harry!, le salua Ernie avec enthousiasme en tendant la main, courant pratiquement à sa rencontre en sens inverse. Tu restes avec nous?, demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers tous les bénévoles.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, honnêtement, répondit Harry en serrant sa main et poursuivant sa marche sans arrêt. Je viens à peine de me réveiller et je reste aussi réactif qu'un verracrasse.

Même quelques personnes à l'opposé de la salle eurent un petit rire, c'était très bizarre. Harry observa distraitement Alicia Spinnet, une jeune femme et une fillette de onze ans, lui tournant toutes le dos, et qui devaient être soeurs. Elle replaçaient les tables à nouveau réparées à leurs anciennes places. Alicia se tenait sur des béquilles et la plus jeune avait une espèce de pâte verte guérisseuse sur le côté de la tête.

- Tu veux de l'aide?, proposa énergiquement Ernie, ayant deviné que Harry planifiait quelque chose.

- Ça ira, je te remercie, Ernie, sourit Harry en atteignant la porte du fond et tournant la poignée. Mais je préfère t'éviter un retournement d'estomac inutile, finit-il de marmonner.

Et abandonnant temporairement un Ernie perplexe, Harry traversa la salle où ne reposaient plus que sept corps dont celui de Colin, le sourire glissant du visage aussi brusquement que s'il venait de traverser un fantôme. Résolu à ne pas rester là plus longtemps que nécessaire, il traversa la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées et poursuivit son chemin vers le fond de l'école avant d'entrer dans celle où reposait Voldemort.

- Mr Potter!, s'exclama l'un des deux brigadiers auparavant mornes, qui s'étaient relevés comme avec un électro-choc à son arrivée.

- Bonsoir..., fit un Harry mal à l'aise qui ne s'était pas attendu à voir qui que ce soit de vivant dans cette pièce.

- Je suis Andrew Salmon et voici Terrence Raven, nous sommes brigadiers au service des tireurs d'élite, se présenta précipitamment Salmon. Nous étions chargés de garder le corps.

- Ah, dit Harry, un rien ennuyé par la nouvelle. Et vous savez ce qui est prévu pour...?

- Non, renseigna cette fois Raven de dessous sa trop longue frange noire baignant ses yeux. Mais on sait en revanche que vous avez tout droit dessus, c'est ce qu'a fait savoir le ministre.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ça, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous libérer de vos fonctions, je pense, annonça-t-il aux deux hommes tout en regardant le visage livide de Voldemort d'un air pensif.

Il perçut un soupir de soulagement de Salmon.

- Je ne suis pas contre, admit-il avec un éclat de rire forcé. Je préfère de loin quitter cette pièce...

Harry tendit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps de Voldemort sous les yeux des deux gardes.

- Après vous..., offrit-il en montrant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Les travaux prirent une pause spontanée sur le passage du corps. De partout, des regards se tournaient : certains exprimant la stupéfaction, d'autres le dégoût ou la satisfaction. Ernie eut la mâchoire décrochée et Minerva MacGonagall, qui descendait l'escalier de marbre en compagnie Flitwick, certainement le nouveau vice-directeur, s'arrêta deux secondes à sa vue. Elle accéléra ensuite l'allure à la rencontre d'un Harry qui restait les yeux fixés sur le corps, passant les grandes portes d'entrée.

- Bonsoir, Potter, fit-elle directement en se plaçant à sa hauteur, vous vous débarrassez du corps?, demanda-t-elle de la même manière qu'ils auraient discuté de la météo.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Vous avez l'intention de simplement l'enterrer ou de recourir à une solution plus sordide comme le métamorphoser en un os?, fit-elle avec une pointe de répugnance devant sa propre proposition.

- Je ne veux pas le transformer en quoi que ce soit, non, assura fermement Harry en marchant dans l'air frais du crépuscule. Voldemort n'a eu besoin que d'un os, un peu de sang et de chair pour revenir il y a trois ans. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un de ses anciens copains joue au hocus pocus un jour avec ses restes et arrive à un résultat, aussi médiocre soit-il.

MacGonagall approuva de la tête.

- Il ne reste plus que le feu dans ce cas, fit observer Flitwick de sa petite voix en réfléchissant, une oreille à la conversation.

- Le feu, confirma Harry avant de déposer les dépouilles de Tom Jedusor au bord du lac, à l'opposé de la tombe de Dumbledore, sur un carré d'herbe.

Il recula un peu avec les deux professeurs et n'hésita pas. Des flammes rugissantes prirent vie et s'élevèrent dans la soirée, consumant dans d'épaisses fumées noires ce qui n'était plus du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire.

Des curieux s'avancèrent sur les marches du grand Hall, observant les trois grandes ombres mouvantes des deux professeurs et Harry dessinées par les flammes montantes. Harry regarda la tombe de Dumbledore déformée par l'air chaud au travers et songea qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore quelques jours avant de rendre la baguette à son maître, loin de tout oeil curieux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les trois baguettes de sa poche. Hagrid et Graup apparurent de derrière une tour, attirés par les fumées noires montant au ciel, Graup avec une partie de mur en mains.

- Le corps de Severus Rogue est dans la cabane hurlante, se souvint soudainement Harry en s'adressant à ses anciens professeurs. Je n'ai pas eu la force ou le temps de vous avertir hier...

MacGonagall acquiesça brusquement avant de l'informer à son tour.

- Les gobelins souhaitent prendre contact avec vous, Potter, dit-elle en continuant d'observer le corps tombant en cendres. L'un d'eux se montre particulièrement exigeant à parler de l'épée de Gryffondor avec vous.

Le visage de Harry se contracta de colère. Il n'avait pas oublié la traîtrise de Gripsec.

- Neville Londubat me l'avait d'ailleurs rapporté avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère hier s... euh, ce matin, poursuivit-elle, hésitante. Il l'avait déjà vu appartenir au décor du bureau des directeurs. Le portrait de Dumbledore m'a conseillé de vous la remettre. Que vous sauriez quoi en faire, finit-elle, un peu irrité par ses devinettes de toujours.

Elle agita sa baguette d'un air sec et l'épée apparut, resplendissante. Mais la voir ne procura aucune joie à Harry.

- Merci, ronchonna-t-il presque en la prenant de MacGonagall et la rangeant sous sa ceinture.

- Ils voudront certainement savoir si vous savez où pourrait se cacher le dragon que vous leur avez euh... emprunté hier, supposa Flitwick en observant d'un air appréciatif l'épée de Gryffondor.

Et le visage de Harry se contracta davantage devant le souvenir du traitement infligé au dragon. Que Hagrid finisse sa marche vers eux lui donna une idée.

- Hé Hagrid, l'accueillit-il joyeusement malgré tout.

Hagrid s'avança en deux pas de géant -de vrai géant- et, à la grande stupéfaction de Harry, le prit dans ses bras et le serra à s'en briser les côtes.

- Euh Hagrid?..., tenta MacGonagall. Hagrid! Vous allez tuer ce garçon!

Hagrid relâcha Harry qui prit instantanément une grande bouffée d'air. Le demi-géant rougit.

- Oh euh... désolé Harry, marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.

- Y'a pas de mal, rassura Harry dans un sourire en se massant les côtes.

MacGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Flitwick de la suivre de retour au château, reprenant leurs affaires.

- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu sois en vie, avec ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt la nuit dernière, avoua Hagrid avec un frisson, après le départ des deux professeurs.

Cela n'avait été que la nuit dernière, seulement, pensa Harry avec incrédulité.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez fichu une sacrée trouille à disparaître comme ça au milieu des araignées, admit Harry en retour. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir le jour où des créatures magiques se retourneraient contre vous...

Hagrid prit une expression féroce à ce souvenir.

- Sales bêtes, gronda-t-il à la surprise de Harry. Les centaures les tiennent en laisse jusqu'à ce que des gens du ministère les expulsent toutes définitivement des propriétés de Poudlard.

- Oh..., fit Harry, inquiet. Et où iront-elles?

Hagrid haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Vers les montagnes, sûrement, grogna-t-il. Bah, il en restera toujours ici quand même. Les plus petites se cachent bien.

Harry eut la vision d'une araignée géante passant sa retraite dans la cave de Sirius. Il se secoua la tête.

- Euh... écoutez, Hagrid, reprit Harry en se concentrant à nouveau. En parlant de créatures en fuite... les gobelins veulent apparemment que je les aide à retrouver un dragon qui nous a sauvés, Ron, Hermione et moi, un dragon qu'ils maltraitaient et à moitié aveugle...

Hagrid se gonfla d'indignation.

- Fichus gobelins, gronda-t-il cette fois-ci. Ils ne peuvent pas protéger leurs précieux trésors sans faire passer tout le monde à la broche!

Harry ne put retenir un sourire devant sa réaction.

- Bah, continua Hagrid avec dégoût. Je serais toi, Harry, je contacterais Charlie pour qu'il retrouve ton dragon avant eux. Il pourrait le faire passer incognito dans une réserve étrangère de dragons où il y serait bien plus heureux, crois-moi, ça leur apprendrait!

- Bonne idée, Hagrid, approuva Harry, les yeux brillants.

- S'il le veut, je l'aiderais d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il même. Comme ça, je pourrai demander des nouvelles de Norberta... Qui sait, elle fera copain copain avec ton dragon...

Du mouvement au bord de la forêt interdite attira les regards de Harry et Hagrid qui virent alors cinq aurors et deux centaures (qui, eux, se tenaient plus à l'écart, spectateurs) sortir des sentiers. Les cinq aurors forçaient deux mangemorts aux mains liées à avancer brusquement.

- Par ma barbe! Ils en trouvent encore!, s'exclama Hagrid, les yeux écarquillés.

Tous deux les observèrent contourner le lac, les centaures à la lisière de la forêt demeurant, et, remarquant Harry devant les restes fumants de Voldemort, saluèrent brièvement de la tête, Harry répondant de manière similaire. Les aurors maintenant presque à leur hauteur le virent à son tour, détachant momentanément leurs regards de leurs prisonniers.

- Mr Potter, le salua l'un d'eux, les traits de visage grognon, dont le badge indiquait « Ulpert ».

- Mr Potter, répéta un autre à l'air épuisé mais satisfait, un léger air arrogant à la Sirius sur le visage. Hagrid, ajouta-t-il.

- Y'en a encore beaucoup, des comme ça, Fergurson?, lança Hagrid sans s'en empêcher, les yeux toujours écarquillés de surprise, à l'auror à la longue tresse brune dans le dos.

- Aucune idée, admit Fergurson avec un haussement d'épaules en soulevant un peu plus son mangemort rudement. Ça faisait plus de six heures qu'on n'en trouvait plus et pouf! Trois surprises!

Harry vit que les mangemorts n'aimaient clairement pas être nommés des « surprises ». L'un d'eux le fixait. Son regard vira une fraction de seconde sur les restes fumants de Voldemort avant de se reposer sur lui, luttant pour que la prise de Fergurson sur ses poings soit plus confortable. Harry l'observa en retour, puis, comme dans une conversation silencieuse, se retourna vers le corps brûlé avec un air de « quoi? Oh, lui, tu veux dire? » et agita sa baguette avant que les cendres ne soient emportées par plusieurs courants de vent divergents. Il refixa sereinement le visage crispé du mangemort retenu.

- Fergurson! Ulpert! Miller, s'exclama un nouvel auror arrivant de derrière, le souffle coupé à courir depuis les sangliers ailés de Poudlard. J'ai reçu le message!..., ajouta-t-il en se tenant les côtes. _Trois?,_ fit-il, incrédule, en sortant un sac de sa poche interne.

- Trois, confirma Miller en laissant le nouveau, assez jeune, s'avancer, et commencer sa fouille sérieuse du mangemort grimaçant de fureur. C'est Fergurson qui a leurs baguettes, Elliot. On a pu trouver que quelques détonateurs sur eux, mais rien de spécial.

Elliot prit montre, chaîne et jeta divers sortilèges révélateurs dont un se révéla efficace quand une nouvelle poche se fit visible dans la cape du mangemort. Il la fouilla, en sortit un canif et plaça toutes ses trouvailles dans son sac. Il recommença son travail sur le deuxième qui, cette fois-ci, se révolta.

- Ça va! J'ai rien!, dit-il de sa voix grasse en se démenant.

- Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger, rétorqua durement Ulpert en tenant bon et le remettant dans les rangs.

- Oh, joli cagnotte, commenta Elliot en trouvant une bourse sur le mangemort.

- Hé, on se calme, Dolohov!, avertit Fergurson en saisissant fermement le sien. C'est pas un Stupefix, ma spécialité, le menaça-t-il.

Harry eut presque un torticolis à sa mention. Il le regarda plus attentivement.

- Dolohov..., répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Le petit frère, précisa Fergurson en devinant bien. Il a toujours bien effacé ses traces contrairement à l'aîné. Toujours soigneux, pas vrai Dolohov?, fit-il entre ses dents.

- Il a en tout cas du goût en matière de luxe, murmura Elliot d'un air intéressé en prenant dans ses gants le pendentif de Dolohov, très particulier à Harry...

- Hé!..., souffla Harry en s'approchant, reconnaissant l'objet.

Elliot, étonné par sa réaction, se mit sur le côté. Harry se saisit à son tour du pendentif.

Sans aucun doute, Harry en avait déjà vu. Autour du cou d'Hermione, dans la salle du Temps du Département des Mystères... Il releva des yeux sérieux vers Dolohov.

- Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça?, lui demanda-t-il fermement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te fou...

- On peut attendre que vous soyez complètement imbibé de Véritaserum au ministère ou je peux entrer de force dans votre esprit maintenant, le coupa Harry. Votre choix.

Les autres restèrent silencieux. Dolohov jugea Harry au regard invariant. Il parut avaler ensuite un citron bien amer.

- Rookwood nous avait laissé des instructions pour tenter d'en reconstituer un, avoua-t-il avec réticence à travers ses dents serrées.

- Qui est dans le coup?

Dolohov hésita et Harry ressortit sa baguette.

- Mon frère, Rookwood et moi, maintenant, marmonna-t-il.

- Maintenant?, répéta Harry.

Dolohov lui lança un regard noir et Harry sut qu'il voulait dire que Voldemort _avait_ été au courant.

- Maintenant, gronda-t-il.

Harry réfléchit.

- Vous ne l'avez pas utilisé de la nuit dernière, demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

Dolohov avait avalé deux citrons, à présent.

- Non...

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'ai pas la clef, c'est Avery qui l'avait.

Clef? Quelle clef? Tout rendait Harry de plus en plus perplexe. Cependant, il se montrait réticent à tout dévoiler devant les aurors alors que Dolohov et lui parlaient d'une arme qui, utilisée entre de mauvaises mains, pouvait très bien rallumer la guerre. Elliot conjura un nouveau sac empli de petits biens personnels et fouilla à l'intérieur.

- Une clef comme celle-là?, fit-il en la sortant de la poche étiquetée « Avery ».

Dolohov devint livide. Encore plus livide quand Harry la prit doucement des mains d'Elliot après une demande de permission silencieuse et enleva la chaîne du retourneur du cou de Dolohov. Maintenant qu'il l'analysait de plus près, Harry se rendait bien compte d'une serrure au centre du sablier doré.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de clefs habituellement..., fit-il remarquer dans un souffle en observant la réaction de Dolohov.

Celui-ci regardait maintenant vers le lac comme s'il n'acceptait pas ce cauchemar sous ses yeux et dit, résigné mais plein de rancoeur:

- C'est un modèle rudimentaire, expliqua-t-il. Il ne peut remonter que de quarante-huit heures au lieu de quatre-vingt seize maximum. C'est même pas sûr et c'est qu'une seule fois avant de tomber en morceaux. Tous les autres avaient été détruits, leur savoir avec, il y a deux ans...

Harry eut les yeux qui s'agrandirent de compréhension. Les aurors échangèrent des regards perdus.

- J'imagine que vous et Avery ne vous entendiez pas du tout..., réalisa Harry.

Dolohov tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, stupéfait.

- Comment...

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait à la place de Voldemort, dit Harry avec une exclamation dédaigneuse en plaçant le retourneur de temps et sa clef soigneusement dans son poing. Histoire que vous ne jouiiez pas au double-jeu avant que je ne décide où et quand m'en servir à mes propres fins.

Dolohov eut un regard de révélation ahuri.

- Je prends ça, annonça Harry aux aurors en montrant son poing plein. Et je ne veux pas que lui ou son frère, ou Rookwood, soient interrogés dessus. Si ça pose un problème, parlez-en à Kingsley, je lui donnerai des raisons très valables, croyez-moi.

Il rangea le tout dans sa poche interne sous le regard éberlué des autres. Harry sut en ce moment même, que seul le fait qu'il ait tué Voldemort quelques heures plus tôt le laissait en droit de faire ça. Pas qu'il les aurait laissé emporter le retourneur dans l'autre cas... Harry soupira de soulagement, imaginant une personne autre s'en servant bientôt et les conséquences...

- C'est le seul exemplaire?, tenta finalement de faire confirmer Harry à Dolohov.

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un air de haine pour lui-même en répondant. Satisfait, Harry reprit la parole vers Hagrid, qui le regardait bouche bée.

- Vous passerez le bonjour à Firenze de ma part, Hagrid?, demanda-t-il avec un air de finalité en apercevant Hermione, Hannah Abbot et Slughorn dans le grand Hall ouvert.

Hagrid cligna des yeux puis se secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste, compte sur moi!

Avec un salut de la main, Harry s'éloigna vers le château, avec l'intention de retrouver Hermione pour en savoir plus.

- Harry!, l'appela Slughorn en se séparant des deux filles qui poursuivaient leur discussion. Votre chère amie a entendu dire que vous étiez déjà debout et dehors. Je cherchais à vous retrouver, non pas que ce soit urgent...

Harry le regarda avec curiosité. Slughorn lui tendit un petit coffret séparé en six compartiments à fioles.

- Voici un présent de ma part, marmonna-t-il avec, pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, une pointe de timidité.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le cadeau. Il reconnut clairement du polynectar, du veritaserum et quelques autres potions utiles ou inutiles (Que pourrait-il faire d'Amortencia!), sa bouche s'ouvrant lentement.

- La plupart des réserves de potions que j'avais, ont été jetées ou détruites la nuit dernière, élabora-t-il avec amertume, mais je tenais tout de même à vous offrir quelque chose de valeur...

Harry leva son visage vers celui de son professeur.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Harry! Il m'arrive d'offrir des cadeaux sans demander quelque chose en retour, vous savez, se renfrogna subrepticement Slughorn. Quoi qu'avoir pu terminer cette guerre pourrait sans peine _être_ ce retour, fit-il après réflexion, son énorme ventre se dégonflant.

Harry sourit à son expression.

- J'ai un aveu à vous faire, Professeur, dit Harry en refermant le coffret avec précaution.

Un petit vent d'air chaud fit frissonner les arbres de la forêt interdite.

- C'est moi qui vous aie rendu ivre chez Hagrid pour l'enterrement d'Aragog, l'année dernière... du moins, j'ai aidé en remplissant sans cesse la bouteille d'hydromel...

Le visage de Slughorn se fit soudain très attentif.

- Et c'est de cette façon que j'ai pu vous convaincre de me laisser le souvenir de Jedusor parlant des Horcruxes..., continua Harry à voix basse.

Les yeux de Slughorn s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant qu'une terrible expression de culpabilité et de dégoût pour lui-même n'imprègne son visage. Il se mit à observer le lac calme de Poudlard avant de soupirer très profondément.

- Et bien... dans ce cas..., dit-il d'une voix soudain rauque d'émotion, je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire... Si c'était à refaire, je vous l'aurais même donné moi-même dès que Dumbledore me l'avait demandé...

- Mais on ne peut pas passer son temps sur des « si », dit doucement Harry en l'observant et devinant juste le cours de ses pensées. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé...

Un flash de Sirius lui souriant la nuit dernière lui traversa l'esprit. Slughorn sembla lire quelque chose en Harry qui l'apaisa sur son propre sort.

- Vous êtes réellement une personne remarquable, Harry, lui confirma-t-il de dessous sa moustache de morse, sa voix redevenant stable. Et j'ai été honoré d'avoir été votre professeur.

- Oh, fit Harry qui combattit des roseurs aux joues dans un sourire tremblant, et moi votre élève, assura-t-il en retour. J'ai hâte de faire usage de ces potions, Professeur..., dit-il avec plus d'entrain enfantin qui valut un éclat de rire chez Slughorn.

- Vous comptez soumettre les mangemorts au Veritaserum ou quelque chose dans ce genre?, fit Slughorn avec les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

- J'avais plus en tête une dose d'Amortencia pour Rusard, en fait, répliqua malicieusement Harry. Vous savez, pour l'aider dans ses relations avec Peeves...

- Harry!..., s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant à grands pas, pendant que Slughorn pouffait dans sa belle tunique de velours doré. J'ai du te retrouver avec la carte du maraudeur, haleta-t-elle en la lui montrant et lui donnant. Professeur Slughorn, le salua-t-elle de nouveau rapidement. Tiens, prends ton sac!

- Ron n'est pas avec toi?, demanda Harry, surpris de son énergie, et profitant de ranger le coffret de potions dans son sac.

- Excusez-moi..., les interrompit Slughorn dans un sourire, une main sur leurs deux épaules, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, mais je dois m'occuper de récupérer ce qui peut être récupérable dans mon laboratoire, à présent...

- Oh, bien sûr Professeur, comprit Harry dans un acquiescement. Merci encore pour tout!...

- Vous m'avez volé ma ligne, mon cher ami, répliqua Slughorn, les yeux brillants, en s'éloignant. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, vous aussi, Miss Granger...

- Merci Monsieur, répondit-elle poliment en le regardant partir avec Harry.

Elle se retourna vers ce dernier quelques secondes plus tard.

- Non, Ron n'est pas avec moi, fit-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. On a vu Bill et Ginny en chemin, le renseigna-t-elle avec un voile se posant sur le visage. Ils rentrent tous au Terrier, la maison avait été toute retournée par les mangemorts... Ils nous ont dit de venir, bien sûr, mais sur le moment, j'ai préféré les laisser parler entre eux, euh... tu sais...

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif. Ses yeux vagabondèrent un peu sur sa carte, remarquant toujours les sept corps, avant de la plier et la ranger dans son sac.

- Et toi, comment te sens-tu?, demanda-t-il alors en la regardant de près pour la première fois.

Elle avait toujours des cernes et ce léger rouge dans les yeux présents de tous ceux qu'il croisait depuis son réveil.

- Oh, et bien, un peu dépassée, pour tout te dire..., avoua-t-elle un peu timidement.

Elle semblait ne pas vouloir importer trop de temps à ses sentiments quand elle avait perdu si peu par rapport à d'autres...

- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir retrouver tes parents, lui dit alors dans un sourire Harry tandis qu'elle le menait vers l'immense portail de Poudlard.

Hermione garda son air timide.

- Oui... mais pas avant quelques jours encore, dit-elle en hochant la tête, décidée. Après les enterrements, les mémoriaux...

Tonks, Lupin et Fred revinrent en tête chez Harry qui eut le visage à nouveau refermé. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, surtout quand il réaliserait vraiment...

- Tu ne saurais pas si les corps de Rémus et Tonks ont été récupérés par Andromeda Tonks, par hasard?, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- J'imagine que c'est fait, supposa-t-elle. Ils ne sont plus dans l'anti-chambre et je crois que Rémus n'a pas de famille à part Tonks et... et Teddy...

_Teddy_...

La nuit dernière, Harry avait pensé, en parlant pour la dernière fois avec Rémus, que lui aussi les rejoindrait dans la mort, que Teddy serait élevé par Mrs Tonks seule... Mais il avait survécu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry?, demanda d'un ton inquiet Hermione qui l'avait observé avec sollicitude.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander des précisions sur sa question. Il haussa les épaules et regarda au loin les traits flous de Pré-Au-Lard baignant dans la lumière rouge du crépuscule bientôt passé.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, soupira longuement Harry. Mrs Tonks est la grand-mère de Teddy et je suis son parrain. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vois ça avec elle...

Hermione approuva silencieusement.

- Elle risque d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien ces temps-ci, dit-elle d'un air triste. J'espère qu'elle a des amis chez elle... Je ne voudrais à personne qui a subi autant de pertes d'être seule...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dis de cette manière, il se demandait si sa place actuelle n'était pas aller la voir directement plutôt que de se rendre chez les Weasley qui avaient, si ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation, les uns et les autres au moins...

- Je n'y connais rien aux bébés, dit-il abruptement.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surprise, et éclata d'un rire franc.

- Oh, Harry!, s'exclama-t-elle, comme gentiment exaspérée. Personne n'y connaît grand chose au début, le rassura-t-elle, le prenant par la taille et le serrant brièvement. On apprend avec l'expérience...

- Vraiment, fit Harry sarcastiquement. Et moi qui espérais que tu me prêterais un livre intitulé « le manuel du parfait petit parrain », je suis déçu...

Il reçut une petite tape à la tête.

- Ne crois pas que je ne t'en trouverais pas un..., le menaça-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire puis ils repartirent dans un silence confortable, appréciant le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant d'être confrontés à la peine, à la détresse et au deuil.

- Je venais de confisquer un retourneur de temps à Dolohov, avant que tu ne me retrouves..., lui informa subitement Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite.

- Un retourneur..., souffla-t-elle.

- Un modèle rudimentaire avec une clef, élabora-t-il en contemplant le paysage. C'est un autre mangemort, que Dolohov détestait, qui avait la clef pour que Voldemort soit sûr qu'ils n'aient pas tous deux l'idée de l'utiliser avant l'heure, vu qu'il ne peut fonctionner qu'une seule fois et qu'il est le seul à exister, à présent.

Il y eut un silence contemplateur pendant lequel Harry sut qu'Hermione réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités de ce qui aurait pu se produire.

- Il faut avouer que nous avons eu de la chance qu'ils ne l'utilisent pas, sur ce coup-là, finit-elle par dire dans un petit éclat de rire très nerveux.

- Oui...

Harry regarda brièvement une Hermione toujours un peu incrédule aux révélations puis osa:

- J'ai même pensé à l'utiliser, un instant..., confia-t-il.

- Quoi, s'exclama Hermione, de suite effrayée. Pourqu... Non, Harry, il ne faut pas!

- Je sais, c'était juste une...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit précipitamment Hermione en devinant que Harry ne s'était confié que pour qu'Hermione ne lui donne les bonnes raisons -qu'il voyait mal- de ne pas le faire... . On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, Harry, euh... enfin sauf toi, mais c'est particulier! On ne peut pas parce qu'on les a déjà vu morts, tu vois, donc on a l'idée de se servir du retourneur... Mais en les sauvant, on n'aurait plus l'idée, donc on ne partirait pas les sauver et ils mourraient...! Ca constituerait un paradoxe temporel, Harry, tu saisis?

Harry la voyait marcher rapidement, accélérant pour la suivre, ayant du mal à la calmer.

- D'accord, d'accord, Hermione! Je vois... Je vois, c'est vrai!, cria-t-il presque pour la faire ralentir et la rassurer.

Elle stoppa net devant lui et sembla le soumettre à la légilimencie. Harry la regarda en retour sans ciller. Elle sembla trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant car elle laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement.

- Sans compter que Voldemort risquerait de profiter des changements apportés pour pouvoir survivre finalement..., finit-elle par marmonner, obligée de dire tout ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience.

Harry grimaça. Non, ils ne voulaient pas ça... Ils passèrent enfin le portail.

- On transplane au Terrier, s'assura-t-elle.

- Euh..., hésita Harry. Écoute Hermione, se décida-t-il à l'instant même, je crois que je devrais passer chez Andromeda Tonks avant, ok? Pour voir si tout va... si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Je pourrais ensuite te rejoindre au Terrier, non?

Hermione réfléchit et acquiesça.

- D'accord, Harry, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. Je préviendrai Ron et les autres... Ne tarde pas trop, si tu le peux...

Harry la regarda transplaner dans un bruit faible puis l'imita, la maison qu'il avait rapidement visité il y avait presque un an en tête.

* * *

La première pensée de Harry en la voyant fut qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, si ce n'était qu'il pouvait mieux contempler les détails cette fois-ci, car il n'était pas sur le point de s'évanouir. La seconde fut qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginer les tragédies qui s'étaient abattues sur la famille vivant ici. Le visage refermé, résistant à la tentation de simplement s'en aller et retourner dans un lit en toute sécurité, Harry alla frapper à la porte. Personne ne vint. Harry refrappa, songeant qu'il y avait plus de chance que Mrs Tonks ne veuille voir personne plutôt que d'être véritablement absente. Décidant après une minute ou deux de voir si au moins elle était là, il tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

Parcourant prudemment et à pas de loups le couloir principal, Harry tendit l'oreille, observant de tous côtés, s'attendant à un gazouillement de bébé ou des pleurs qui trahiraient leurs présences. Il rajusta son sac à dos et se prépara au pire. Harry entra alors dans le salon et les perçut enfin. Des gémissement étouffés venaient de la cuisine.

Après une prise d'inspiration pour se donner du courage, il entra dans la cuisine, ne voyant ni Teddy, ni Andromeda Tonks. Des restes de repas et couverts avaient été laissés tels quels ainsi que deux couches pleines commençant à dégager de fortes odeurs. Harry réalisa rapidement que les pleurs provenaient de derrière le comptoir et finit en quelques enjambées de le contourner.

- Andromeda..., souffla Harry en s'agenouillant et voulant éclater lui-même en pleurs à sa vue.

Elle se balançait à la manière d'un autiste, assise contre le comptoir, la tête fourrée contre les langes de Teddy, resserré contre elle, étouffant ses pleurs et ses larmes. Teddy, qui commençait à trouver la position inconfortable, gesticulait de plus en plus et ne tarderait pas lui aussi à éclater. Andromeda avait plus l'air d'une enfant en détresse que d'une jeune grand-mère, à ce moment-là.

- Mrs Tonks, donnez-le moi..., murmura gentiment Harry en tentant de prendre Teddy dans ses bras.

Sentant que Teddy et ses langes étaient les seules choses empêchant Andromeda d'éclater bruyamment en pleurs, Harry jeta un assurdiato à Teddy avant de le retirer à Andromeda qui réagit suivant ses prédictions.

- Oooh bon sang!..., pleura Andromeda, le visage baigné de larmes, les mains plaquées sur la bouche puis le visage, incapable de se cacher de Harry. Oh oooh oooh...

Harry posa Teddy dans son couffin, ce dernier sourd à la détresse de sa grand-mère, et revint du côté d'Andromeda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient vraiment...

Il se laissa glisser contre le placard d'en face, les genoux comme elle, repliés vers lui, mal à l'aise. Andromeda ne trouvait pas la force de s'arrêter et Harry celle de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas non plus vouloir désormais se cacher de lui et Harry était déjà reconnaissant de ce simple fait. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la meilleure des positions, songea-t-il misérablement.

Cependant, malgré toute la détresse et le malheur du monde, personne n'était capable de pleurer indéfiniment sans succomber à l'épuisement. Andromeda finit par se calmer, Harry toujours silencieux, elle toujours plus bas que terre.

Il s'agenouilla vers elle.

- Je vais vous mener à votre chambre..., lui murmura-t-il en prenant ses coudes avec prudence pour l'aider à se relever.

Andromeda hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Pas là-haut, protesta-t-elle en ravalant des larmes. Ils sont en haut!

Harry blanchit. Il se recontrôla vite.

- D'accord... vous avez une chambre en bas?

Hochement négatif de la tête sans croiser son regard.

- Le sofa?..., proposa-t-il en ne voyant rien d'autre.

Un geste vague qui était un début de haussement d'épaules ou d'acquiescement. Harry eut un acquiescement énergique de la tête pour se donner plus de courage à elle et à lui, avant de la mener dans le salon. Il l'abandonna brièvement pour retirer une peluche et un tricot et ses aiguilles de dessus les couffins qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de lui reprendre l'avant-bras, mais elle trouva suffisamment de force pour aller s'y installer elle-même.

- Je vais vous trouver une couverture ou deux, puis je m'occuperai de Teddy, lui fit part Harry alors qu'elle se protégeait les yeux d'une main, le coude en l'air.

Elle acquiesça puis hésita:

- Je n'ai pas donné à manger à Color de la journée...

- Color?

- Le furet de Dora...

Elle eut une grimace qui la fit repartir dans une vague de malheur. Harry ne demanda pas où était Color, ni où étaient les couvertures. Il partit en s'engageant à les trouver, même s'ils devaient tout retourner de fond en comble. Le premier étage restait cependant moralement inaccessible à Harry. Il s'activa, trouvant le furet (qui portait un tricot aux rayures de l'arc-en-ciel) et une boîte de croquettes pas loin avec sa gamelle, puis se mit à la recherche des couvertures, réalisant bientôt qu'il allait devoir monter, car elles se trouvaient certainement dans les armoires des chambres. La main tremblante, il grimpa l'escalier et ouvrit la première poignée qui s'offrit à lui. Priant pour ne rien voir, il jura intérieurement en étant témoin de sa malchance.

Là, sur le lit fait, Tonks et Rémus reposaient tous deux, immobiles et indifférents à la visite de Harry. Le visage se crispant involontairement, la poitrine compressée, Harry se détourna, déterminé, et ouvrit la penderie pour en retirer des couvertures difficilement cachées au fond, derrière les draps. Des images des parents de Teddy dans la Salle sur Demande, la nuit de la bataille, prêts au combat, s'emparèrent de son esprit. Harry ne voyait plus que flou à présent, les yeux remplis de larmes, et les couvertures refusaient de venir. Il tira violemment dessus, un terrible sanglot en profitant pour s'échapper, et les saisit. Alors il referma tout, ressortit rapidement, laissa échapper des pleurs bruyants en arpentant le sol en un cercle, repoussant le moment où il devrait descendre, puis s'obligea, reniflant un bon coup et luttant férocement pour reprendre le contrôle. C'étaient de Teddy et d'Andromeda dont il fallait s'occuper maintenant, pas de lui.

Andromeda fut couverte, Harry ne croisant pas son regard alors que ses yeux demeuraient humides, ignorant si elle pouvait le regarder ou pas, puis se chargea de jeter les couches, et de faire un rapide ménage de ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit une lettre du ministère ouverte, près du couffin de Teddy, demandant une réponse pour une date et un lieu de l'enterrement des parents de Teddy. Elle signalait que ces informations seraient reportées dans la gazette, de sorte à avertir tout le monde plus efficacement, comme cela était organisé pour chacune des victimes de la bataille de la veille. Harry lut le début de la réponse d'Andromeda où reposaient les informations les plus importantes avant qu'elle ne succombe aux larmes.

Se passant une main sur le visage, il chercha encre, plume et parchemin, avant de tirer une chaise et prendre place à côté de Teddy aux paupières lourdes. Il reprit la réponse et acheva la lettre.

- Harry!, s'exclama Bill, sortant d'un état de transe, en voyant la tête de Harry apparaître dans le feu émeraude du Terrier. Tout va bien?

- Euh... on s'en sort, répondit Harry en se raclant la gorge et cherchant à voir un maximum du Terrier mais seul Bill restait le seul Weasley qu'il pouvait proprement voir. Mais j'ai un peu besoin d'aide, en fait...

- Je t'écoute, lui dit Bill en se positionnant plus confortablement et se passant une main sur le visage comme pour mieux se réveiller.

- Je viens d'envoyer une lettre au ministère pour confirmer la date et l'heure de l'enterrement de Tonks et Rémus... ils sont efficaces d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé..., grimaça-t-il.

Un voile se posa sur les yeux de Bill qui prit un air résigné.

- Apparemment, il s'agit du même prêtre qui s'occupera de tous les enterrements des victimes..., continua Harry, mal à l'aise. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre pour euh... organiser leur enterrement. Tu sais, le choix des tombes et tout ça...

- Andromeda Tonks n'est pas avec toi?, demanda Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, mais... elle n'est pas vraiment en euh... en état...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Bill.

- Je te fournis l'adresse, d'accord, dit Bill en se relevant pour partir à la recherche d'un parchemin. Ce n'est pas loin de Gringotts et c'est là où nous irons pour Fred...

Harry regarda le salon libéré par Bill. Seuls les plus gros meubles étaient à leurs bonnes places. Son regard tomba sur Mr Weasley, assis sur le sofa, qui caressait d'une manière consolatrice l'avant-bras de sa femme au visage endormi et épuisé contre son épaule.

- Bonsoir Harry, sourit-il faiblement.

- Bonsoir Mr Weasley, répondit Harry d'une voix comme prise dans une impasse.

- Comment vont Andromeda et Teddy?, demanda-t-il avec fatigue.

- Ils dorment tous les deux, l'informa Harry qui se demandait combien de temps il supporterait des scènes aussi malheureuses. Co... comment vont les autres?

- Tous dans les chambres, à part Charlie. Il est parti faire une promenade dehors avant de revenir.

Harry acquiesça. Bill revint, un bout de parchemin en mains.

- Les pompes funèbres ouvrent à partir de neuf heures, je pense, renseigna-t-il à Harry. Tu voudras que je t'y accompagne si tu es seul?

- Oh, c'est comme tu veux, vraiment, affirma Harry, touché. De toute façon, je te verrai sûrement à Gringotts, les gobelins veulent me voir.

Bill fronça les sourcils. Mais à un grincement de porte, il détourna la tête avec son père et virent Charlie rentrer.

- Re-salut, marmonna ce dernier d'un ton morne en posant sa cape.

Bill l'observa deux secondes puis se reconcentra sur Harry.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide avec les gobelins?

- On verra, dit Harry qui commençait à sérieusement se sentir mal à l'aise, agenouillé dans le feu. Flitwick pense qu'ils veulent que je leur dise où est le dragon qui m'a sorti du pétrin, là-bas. Je voulais d'ailleurs parler à Charlie pour ça.

- Parler pour quoi?, intervint Charlie qui était allé prendre un verre dans la cuisine.

- Hagrid m'a conseillé de te contacter pour faire passer incognito un dragon dans ta réserve, résuma aussitôt Harry à Charlie.

- Tu ne veux pas leur rendre...?, sourit presque avec malice Bill.

Charlie lança un regard noir à son frère.

- Après ce que tu m'as dit sur leur traitement!, s'insurgea-t-il dans un sifflement.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Où, quand et je m'occupe du comment, fit-il directement savoir à Harry en faisant sourire ce dernier doucement.

- Pour le où, je te ferai transplaner avec moi là où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, pour le quand, il faudrait que je prévienne Andromeda... Attends un peu, réfléchit soudain Harry, à moins qu'Hermione ne puisse se charger de t'y emmener. Elle est douée pour le transplanage d'escorte...

- Demain, ce serait un peu trop tôt avec tout ça mais après demain matin, je peux, je lui demanderai. Autrement, je te recontacterai...

- Ok, ça marche, s'accorda à dire Harry.

- Tu ne viens pas à la maison dormir, alors, demanda Bill pour confirmation.

- Pas ce soir, non, fit un Harry désolé. Mais je passerai peut-être demain.

- Sinon, Fleur vous rendra visite de toute façon, annonça de manière inattendue Bill à Harry. Il lui tardait de voir le petit Teddy l'autre jour, mais avec la bataille, on n'a jamais eu le temps de déménager proprement chez la Tante Muriel. Non pas que ce soit nécessaire, maintenant, disait Bill qui devait voir un point positif dans ces nouvelles-là.

- Je ne sais pas si Andromeda..., commença Harry qui ne voulait pas s'imposer ou imposer d'autres sur la grand-mère de Teddy.

- Je sais, je sais, fit Bill, plus compréhensif en secouant la tête. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Fleur. Mais elle a insisté qu'Andromeda avait besoin de toute l'aide disponible et que le bébé, euh... que ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire.

- Bon, dit Harry qui ne voyait pas de contre-arguments. Bon, ben on verra demain, alors...

Bill s'approcha et lui fourra le bout de parchemin contenant l'adresse dans la bouche.

- A demain, Harry, le salua Charlie et Bill lui sourit.

- A debain batin, articula Harry avant de partir du feu.

* * *

Il _existait_ un livre sur les bébés, découvrit plus tard Harry dans le salon d'Andromeda, l'ouvrage griffonné de remarques de Tonks (« Dire à maman de ne pas lui donner de Dragoncellite préventive avant d'avoir passé quelques tests: ça contient de l'argent ») . Andromeda se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil agité et même Teddy commençait à faire savoir qu'il était là. Harry se dit que ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'affronte les couches et le biberon mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer. Il était trop jeune pour sentir la fibre paternelle, décida-t-il. Le problème de la couche fut résolu par le mode d'emploi schématisé sur le côté du paquet de couches. Harry parvint à un résultat tant bien que mal. Il s'y était quand même repris à plusieurs fois. Celui du biberon en revanche...

- Mrs Tonks, appela doucement Harry en la remuant un peu à l'épaule. Mrs Tonks... Andromeda...

Celle-ci se passa la main sur les yeux avant de les cligner pour mieux l'apercevoir.

- Désolé de vous réveiller mais... je ne sais pas... pour préparer le biberon de Teddy...

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard d'Andromeda et la réalité sembla la frapper de plein fouet tandis qu'elle se relevait, plus éveillée. Elle prit un air miséreux en entraînant Harry dans la cuisine.

- Tu remplis le biberon d'eau..., lui instruit-elle d'un ton d'outre-tombe, les gestes mécaniques. Tu chauffes (elle agita sa baguette contre)... une dose de poudre..., lui montra-t-elle en se servant dans un pot adapté. Tu mélanges... (elle le secoua, un pouce sur le bouchon) tu vérifies que ce soit à la bonne température, qu'il ne se brûle pas (elle lui montra comment, un peu de lait sur le dos de la main) et tu sers à Teddy, la tétine tournée sur le 1, pour que le lait ne coule pas trop vite..., finit-elle, émotionellement épuisée.

- Ok..., fit Harry en déglutissant, plus inquiet pour Andromeda que la méthode du biberon, mais il tenta un sourire rassurant. C'est bon, alors, je peux prendre la suite maintenant, je pense... merci...

Et Teddy dans les bras, Harry chercha à le nourrir. Andromeda le contempla un instant puis s'avança, prenant une décision.

- Il t'a réveillé?

- Je dormais à côté de lui au cas où..., informa Harry, observant Teddy téter d'un air endormi.

- C'est toujours dans ses environs-là qu'il prend son biberon, fit-elle en montrant l'horloge qui allait bientôt sonner quatre heures. Un autre à neuf heures puis à midi...

Elle commença à raconter le quotidien de Teddy, des couches (dont Harry confia sa maladresse et Andromeda lui dit comment s'y prendre plus efficacement, en évitant tout « accident » de la part de Teddy. Harry avait d'autant plus oublié de rajouter du talc) aux siestes, de ses pleurs aux façons de l'endormir. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose manquait dans la cuisine.

- J'ai envoyé la lettre, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit de suite Harry en lisant dans ses pensées. Et j'ai un ami qui m'emmènera là, après demain, peut-être, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le parchemin de Bill. Si vous voulez, je vous y emmènerai...

Andromeda acquiesça de cet air malheureux et Harry pensa qu'elle se forçait à le faire, comme par respect pour sa fille et son gendre. Harry retint un soupir et se remit à contempler Teddy, aux mains trop petites et trop faibles encore pour saisir lui-même le biberon.

- Hé, il tête vite, mine de rien...

Andromeda eut un sourire aimant malgré tout, la tête reposante dans sa main.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Perdu

Chapitre Deux : Perdu

Le lendemain, il était encore assez tôt lorsque Harry poursuivait Color à travers toute la maison, ce dernier avec une brosse à dents volée en travers du museau. Le furet fila sous le buffet de la salle à manger après des zigzags hallucinants qui valurent à Harry un coup dans les côtes contre la petite bibliothèque d'Andromeda. Color décida de s'y réfugier, plus efficace qu'un Colla-Poussière de Madame Mainagair. Harry s'était allongé sur le tapis et lui saisissait sa queue touffue quand Fleur transplana devant la maison et entra. Lui transpirait toujours, la joue quasiment contre le sol et le bras tendu.

- Arry, fit-elle, de ses grands yeux bleus en se débarrassant de son petit sac à mains ornementé mauve pâle. Mais, oh là là, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de Teddy plutôt que de t'amuser avec ce... cette peluche, dit-elle en apercevant la queue. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai lu qu'il était très mauvais aux bébés d'en avoir! C'est toujours plein de poussière et de saleté, ces choses-là!

- Salut... Fleur, s'étrangla Harry avant que le furet ne vienne avec lui dans un couinement protestataire et que Harry ne lui retire la brosse à dents en se relevant. La forme?

Andromeda passa la porte de la cuisine, revenant de la salle de bains mais avec une mine qui aurait bien eu besoin d'une touche de maquillage Revalorisant. Fleur fut alors tout à elle, ignorant temporairement Harry et se présentant sans la moindre gêne à la mère de Tonks.

- Je viens vous aider pour Teddy, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Que... quoi?, fit Andromeda, éberluée.

- Ne prenez pas cette tête, Missiz Tonks, fit Fleur avec un geste de la main qui chassa une mouche invisible, je suis venue pour ça! J'adore les bébés et ça fait longtemps que je voulais voir celui de Tonks et de Rémus!

La lèvre d'Andromeda trembla mais Fleur la dépassa, d'un dynamisme presque insolent.

- Alors, où est-il?, dit-elle en se tournant brusquement vers Harry, un sourcil en attente de sa réponse.

Andromeda et Harry partagèrent un regard. Leurs pressentiments se révélèrent fondés quant à la suite de la matinée.

Rien n'y fit. Andromeda avait beau affirmé qu'elle s'occupait très bien de Teddy, qu'elle n'exigeait pas d'aide et que tout allait bien, Fleur ne lâchait pas le morceau, ou plutôt dans ce cas, le bébé. Elle ne voulut rien entendre aux protestations timides d'Andromeda qui finit par lancer un regard d'impuissance et d'appel au secours à Harry. Ce dernier essaya à la fin lui-aussi de convaincre Fleur par pitié pour Andromeda, mais sans y mettre trop du sien pour éviter les foudres qu'il sentait retenues de Fleur.

- Un bébé de cette âge, c'est beaucoup trop de travail pour une seule personne, Missiz Tonks, s'improvisa Fleur en experte, changeant les langes de Teddy avec un enthousiasme que Harry jugea déplacé. Et les _garçons_ comptent à peine pour de _l'aide_ véritable..., finit-elle en donnant les langes sales à Harry qui eut la soudaine envie de s'en servir pour les écraser... quelque part.

Cependant, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était content qu'une personne qui n'était pas noyée par le chagrin partage son temps entre Andromeda et lui. Ca allégeait beaucoup l'ambiance générale.

- Oh là là, il n'y a rien à manger dans cette maison, ma parole, découvrit plus tard Fleur qui voulut concocter leur déjeuner avec l'intention, Harry en était certain, de veiller à l'appétit d'Andromeda.

De ce fait, elle les invita -força- à participer au repas du Terrier.

- Molly a besoin d'aide aussi, de toute façon, décida Fleur d'un air déterminé. Elle ne peut pas s'occuper d'autant de gens à la fois, avec tous ces malheurs! Et je prendrai Teddy, merci Harry, ajouta-t-elle en le lui arrachant presque des bras, il vaut mieux le tenir comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Harry, qui trouvait que Fleur portait Teddy tout comme lui l'avait fait deux secondes plus tôt, se retint deux, trois répliques qui lui firent plus amplement apprécier la patience de Ginny, il y avait deux ans. _Fleurk_..., se souvint-il un instant en souriant presque avec nostalgie.

Quand Andromeda et Harry se préparèrent avec une certaine résignation à sortir avec Fleur, Harry apprit une nouvelle règle sur les bébés qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Ils ne comprennent pas le transplanage avant deux ou trois ans, l'expérimenter avec eux avant les traumatiseraient, expliqua Andromeda à Harry pendant que Fleur finissait de vêtir Teddy dans la pièce à côté. Pas de poudre de cheminette non, plus, ce n'est pas bon pour leurs poumons.

Résultat, ils durent appeler un taxi via le téléphone de Ted pour se rendre chez les Weasley.

- Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire sans transplaner ou prendre de la poudre de cheminette pendant trois ans?, s'exclama Harry dans un murmure, incrédule, pour que le chauffeur ne l'entende pas.

- Comme moi, je suppose, rétorqua Andromeda avec un bref sourire devant la réaction de Harry. Ou tu passes un permis de conduire moldu.

Harry demeura dans le choc le reste du trajet. Fleur raconta comment Bill était un cas désespéré quand il s'agissait de voitures mais qu'elle, heureusement, avait passé son permis malgré les protestations de sa propre mère qui disait que le transplanage et les taxis suffisaient amplement.

- Bien sûr, il existe toujours les portoloins agrémentés de sorts de coussinage, remémorait-elle en ignorant le manque de réponse d'Andromeda. Mais ils sont horrrriblement chers, m'a-t-on dit, alors cela ne vaut vraiment pas le coup. Et puis, on ne peut pas faire confiance à l'Office des Portoloins, surtout en ce moment, pour nous en envoyer un dans de courts délais. Vous avez entendu qu'ils avaient l'intention de fermer le bureau des Portoloins pour l'Etranger pour plusieurs mois? I sooo can't believe it!

Le Terrier avait lui-aussi largement besoin de Fleur, songea Harry en plongeant d'une manière presque inattendue et radicale dans l'ambiance plus que morose que dégageait la demeure autrefois si conviviale et pleine de vie. Même les animaux l'avaient déserté. Andromeda découvrit pour la première fois la demeure dont lui avaient tant parlé sa fille et son gendre. La maison restait toujours la même, décida Harry après que le taxi les eurent déposé, les affaires de Teddy dans son sac à dos, mais cette fois, aucun poulet ne picorait, les Weasley absents depuis trop longtemps. L'herbe était plus indomptable que jamais et les gnomes visibles dans les hautes broussailles, plus nombreux que Harry n'en avait jamais vu dans le jardin, malgré le dégnomage efficace de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Et bonjour Mrs Jones, reconnut Andromeda en s'approchant.

Harry détacha son regard de ses deux meilleurs amis occupés pour se poser sur Hestia Jones, à l'air épuisé, sortant d'une visite à Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Bonjour Mrs Tonks, mes condoléances pour votre famille, dit-elle avec sobriété, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait cette formulation ces derniers jours.

Andromeda acquiesça de remerciement, sa bouche articulant quelque chose d'inaudible, ses yeux se baissant vers le sol terreux.

- Mrs Weasley, Harry..., continua de saluer Hestia et Harry se demanda si c'était son imagination ou si le regard d'Hestia sur lui avait quelque chose d'insistant, d'inhabituel.

- Salut Hestia, dit-il cependant. Vous avez rendu visite aux Weasley?

Ses yeux se firent fuyants.

- Et oui... Je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de rester, mon chef m'a rappelée d'urgence pour le travail...

- Bill est avec eux?, lui demanda Fleur avec une sorte d'impatience dans la voix.

Hestia acquiesça.

- Je suis venue pour leur parler un peu à tous... mais il y a tellement de familles à qui je voudrais rendre visite, soupira-t-elle. Et puis je dois revenir à Ste Mangouste aussi, les services sont remplis à ras bord...

- Vous êtes guérisseuse?, lui demanda Harry, curieux.

- Vous ne le saviez pas?, fit-elle, honnêtement surprise.

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi diable devrait-il être au courant.

- Et je suis même en retard..., ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Oh, désolé, fit Harry alors qu'elle faisait signe que ça ne faisait rien. Bon courage alors, pour votre travail.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué avant de saluer Andromeda et Fleur puis de les quitter en transplanant un peu plus loin.

A l'intérieur, Ginny s'occupait de continuer la remise en ordre du Terrier dont les mangemorts avaient vraiment tout mis sans dessus-dessous, un chiffon à la main, pendant que Percy réparait magiquement la clôture du poulailler. Bill, Mr Weasley et Charlie partageaient eux, un café tardif près de la cheminée. Harry se doutait qu'ils avaient renoncé aux tâches de la maison pour tenir en partie compagnie silencieusement à George à côté, inconscient du sujet de leur conversation basse actuelle.

- J'ai du thé, sinon, mon chéri..., tentait de lui proposer Mrs Weasley aux lèvres tremblantes face à ses réponses négatives.

Elle retourna à la cuisine en contournant rapidement Fleur et Harry pour ne pas craquer devant tous. Fleur fronça les sourcils en la voyant partir.

- Prenez Teddy, Andromeda, lui ordonna-t-elle plus que de demander avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Harry débarrassa Andromeda du sac contenant les affaires de Teddy pour qu'elle puisse mieux le porter puis, à son étonnement, un hibou effectua un atterrissage sur le rebord de fenêtre ouverte. Il lui tendit la patte.

- C'est pour moi, ça?, lui murmura Harry en le libérant machinalement, attardant son regard un instant sur le jardin, Hermione prenant la main de Ron avec tendresse et réconfort, oubliant les gnomes.

Harry ne reconnut pas l'expéditeur de la lettre. Fronçant des sourcils et tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir, légèrement conscient des pleurs étouffés dans la cuisine, de Mr Weasley qui se levait pour s'y rendre et d'Andromeda qui observait la scène, le visage plus miséreux que jamais, Harry entama sa lecture.

Il rougit.

Andromeda le vit. Harry plia la lettre, ne croisant pas son regard, et la rangea précipitamment dans sa poche. Mais Andromeda, au soulagement de Harry, était trop malheureuse pour avoir le courage de se montrer curieuse.

- J'ai fait savoir que je ne reprendrai le travail que dans quatre jours, informa Mr Weasley au cours du repas à voix légèrement plus basse que d'habitude.

Harry pensa que tout le monde prenait une habitude soignée à ne pas cogner leurs couverts, ni de faire des gestes brusques. La tête de Ron lui montrait que ça le déprimait sérieusement.

- Et toi, Perce?, demanda Charlie en encourageant sa mère à prendre un petit pain.

- Pareil, dit-il d'un ton morne en jouant avec sa fourchette plutôt que de manger.

Harry ne suivait pas la discussion. Son regard était posé sur la fameuse horloge des Weasley. L'aiguille de Fred, qui aurait du demeurer sur « danger mortel », restait sur « Perdu ». Il n'eut même pas conscience de faire tomber son couteau. Celui-ci heurta son assiette dans un bruit métallique qui fit tourner quelques têtes.

- Harry..., commença Ron, inquiet, mais Harry s'était déjà levé.

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il fonça directement vers la chambre de Fred et George et découvrit... le corps de Fred, inerte, blanc. Une bouffée d'air lutta pour entrer dans sa gorge sifflante. Il s'avança avec un silence félin, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage. Aucun cheveu roux ne vibrait, pas de frémissement de narines ou de réflexe musculaire. Harry, avec une enclume invisible s'abattant sur lui, une vague de désespoir s'engouffrant de même, tira une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de Fred, observant son visage de part à part, ses yeux clos, sa bouche très, très, légèrement entrouverte, une goutte de liquide visqueux orange vif au coin des lèvres tournés en un léger sourire relâché. Sa blessure à la tête avait été nettoyée.

Harry avait les yeux qui semblaient le lire, cherchant une faille...

- Harry?

Ron était sur le palier de la chambre, refusant d'entrer. Il regardait nerveusement Harry et ce dernier se redressa soudain, sortant de ses songes.

- Pardon Ron, lui dit-il avant de se lever et de remettre en place la chaise. Je... je voulais juste voir...

Ron acquiesça et Harry vit qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Il l'invita silencieusement à le suivre en bas et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Jamais Harry n'avait trouvé que ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient autant sur la pâleur de sa peau.

- J'ai vu son aiguille sur l'horloge pointée sur « Perdu » alors..., chercha à s'expliquer Harry.

- Oh...

Ron avait une voix très rauque.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, non aussi on l'a vu, j'avais oublié de te prévenir, se résigna-t-il. George a presque eu une attaque cardiaque en voyant ça... Mais en y pensant, ce n'est pas comme si on avait une place sur l'horloge qui indique réellement que Fred est... Enfin, bon, il faut bien que l'aiguille se pose sur quelque chose, et « Perdu » est le plus près de la... de la vérité.

Harry acquiesça, la tête ailleurs.

- Maman et Fleur ont préparé de la tarte à la mélasse..., fit Ron inutilement.

En bas, Harry vit du coin de l'oeil deux ou trois regards curieux, avant de replonger dans le quasi-silence. La curiosité et l'envie de savoir ne pouvaient pas grand chose contre le deuil. Entre temps, Harry remarqua que Percy s'était absenté et les bruits extérieurs indiquèrent à Harry que Percy se défoulait sur son travail de reconstruction, sautant le dessert. Une soucoupe de porcelaine se brisa dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Mrs Weasley qui s'empressa de rejoindre Ginny.

- Pardon... désolée m'man, je vais tout nettoyer... c'que je suis maladroite...

Jamais la voix de Ginny n'avait semblé aussi vulnérable aux oreilles de Harry. Il se passa une main rapide sur le visage. Mrs Weasley répara les dommages de deux coups de baguette magique mais ni elle, ni Ginny ne revinrent aussitôt. Ce fut donc avec un soupir d'outre-tombe que Harry quitta la maison des Weasley, laissa tomber le sac d'affaires de bébé chez Andromeda un peu plus tard, Teddy faisant la sieste, et Andromeda allongée sur le sofa. Il l'avertit qu'il allait faire une visite à Poudlard et qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures. Sortant dans l'air chaud de début d'été, Harry remit d'aplomb son sac à dos avant de transplaner, bien décidé de s'assurer sur ce qui s'était réellement produit la nuit de la mort de l'aîné des deux jumeaux rouquins.

* * *

_C'est un modèle rudimentaire. Il ne peut remonter que de quarante-huit heures au lieu de quatre-vingt seize maximum. C'est même pas sûr et c'est qu'une seule fois avant de tomber en morceaux. Tous les autres avaient été détruits, leur savoir avec, il y a deux ans..._

Harry, devant le portail aux sangliers ailés ouvert, entama une marche déterminée vers la forêt interdite, croisant des gens aux allées et venues dans l'école aidant à sa reconstruction. Lee Jordan, quarante mètres plus loin, le reconnut et fit un grand geste de salut auquel Harry répondit de façon similaire.

- Tiens-moi ça, fit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à son collègue en lui fourrant temporairement ce qu'il avait auparavant dans les bras.

Son collègue impatient et grognant attendit sur place et l'homme, les cheveux en queue de cheval, l'air surexcité, s'approcha de Harry qui regardait autour de lui en espérant ne pas être la personne recherchée.

- Mr Potter..., fit le souffle court en arrivant à grandes enjambées l'homme. Mr Potter...

Il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je tenais à vous remercier... personnellement..., commença-t-il avec un large sourire en lui serrant la main des deux siennes. Mes filles m'ont raconté ce que vous avez fait pour elles...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vos filles, répéta-t-il.

- Amanda et Alicia, acquiesça l'homme, sautillant presque. Je suis Lorenzo Spinnet, je travaille à la Régie autonome des transports par cheminée au ministère. Mrs Edgecombe, ma patronne, nous a chargés de vérifier l'accessibilité par les âtres de Poudlard. On les remet en service... Evidemment, on a encore quelques problèmes de Ramonage humain pour les moins utilisées, ça ne se fait pas en quelques heures mais...

Spinnet rougit légèrement en s'apercevant de son monologue.

- Toutes les cheminées avaient été bloquées?, demanda Harry, plus pour combler un silence malaisé qu'autre chose.

- Non, répondit avec soulagement Spinnet qui avait eu la même crainte. Non, celle du bureau du directeur et des bureaux des deux Professeurs Carrow avaient été laissées ouvertes...

- Et c'est Mrs Edgecombe qui supervise toujours ça, alors..., demanda Harry, encourageant à l'homme d'en dévoiler davantage.

- Oui, grimaça légèrement Lorenzo Spinnet, son attitude sautillante se calmant pour la première fois. Elle est plutôt stressée là-dessus, d'ailleurs...

Harry l'imaginait très bien. Spinnet risqua un bref regard évaluateur vers Harry, avant d'hésiter, puis d'oser:

- A ce propos, ma fille Alicia m'avait raconté que vous étiez au courant de la liberté des transports par cheminée dans le bureau de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et je n'ai toujours pas compris comment vous avez réussi à le savoir..., fit-il avec une pointe d'admiration.

Harry le regarda avec perplexité. Cheminée... Défense...

- Oh, fit avec compréhension Harry en se souvenant soudain de la cheminée d'Ombrage. Par le Professeur même, en fait. Ce n'était pas volontaire, bien sûr...

Spinnet sourit, ravi d'avoir élucidé le mystère.

- Oui, ça coule de source maintenant que...

- Oh, Lorenzo!, s'écria au loin son collègue énervé. Grouille, Edgecombe va nous jeter comme cobayes au Centre d'Expérimentation des Sortilèges si on traîne encore...

Lorenzo rougit une nouvelle fois en se retournant vers Harry.

- Je devrais y aller, mon collègue, Imond, s'impatiente...

Harry acquiesça de compréhension.

- Encore merci... pour mes deux filles... vraiment..., lança Spinnet comme un adieu en reculant, la démarche légère de joie. Merci!

Harry l'observa faire demi-tour et rejoindre à la course son collègue qui lui fit quelques remontrances. Il cligna des yeux, puis reprit sa route, légèrement perplexe après cette rencontre quelque peu déroutante quant aux informations connues de la jeune Alicia, et l'enthousiasme à revendre de son père aux remerciements.

La fraîcheur de la forêt interdite fut accueillie agréablement par Harry quand celui-ci arriva à sa lisière. Il y entra au sentier exact d'il y avait deux nuits, les souvenirs surgissant, pourtant lointains, dus aux rayons de soleil traversant le feuillage et le calme environnant. Il dégaina cependant sa baguette, redoutant que des mangemorts ne s'y cachent encore comme la veille, et entama avec une précision troublante son ancien parcours mémorable. La mémoire ne fonctionnait jamais aussi bien que lorsque menacée par la mort, semblait-il. Et comme la dernière fois, ses sens se firent ultra-sensibles à ses alentours, des frémissements des feuilles au vol discret d'un Botruc.

Etonnamment tôt, il la vit. La clairière où il était mort, où Voldemort avait perdu son horcruxe inconnu de lui. Harry s'avança, le regard focalisé sur les brindilles et l'herbe, évitant les arbres déracinés et écrasés par les géants. La scène portait toujours toutes les marques de la guerre passée. Et la fouille débuta.

Peut-être deux heures plus tard, Harry, qui commençait à être plus que frustré et fatigué, mais presque stupidement déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, trouva enfin ce pour quoi il était venu.

La Pierre de Résurrection.

Là, à ses pieds, légèrement enfoncée dans la terre par des pas insouciants, sale, opaque. Harry s'agenouilla, la retira du sol, la frotta un peu, ses yeux verts brillants d'interrogations, et la fit tourner trois fois dans sa main.

Un Botruc repassa en battant frénétiquement des ailes, des buissons tremblèrent sous une très légère brise chaude du vent, mais personne n'apparut. Harry laissa son regard vagabonder tout autour de la clairière avant d'examiner la pierre de plus près. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien elle. C'était bien la troisième relique de la mort. Il retenta le coup, sans plus de résultat. Au lieu de la frustration, ce fut un véritable sourire large qui s'agrandit sur le visage de Harry qui se releva, retenant à peine une danse de joie.

Fred n'était pas apparu.

* * *

Fred n'était pas apparu. 

Aussitôt, une chanson guerrière de Ginny et ses deux frères jumeaux sembla traverser les âges et le retrouver: « IL S'EN EST TIRE, IL S'EN EST TIRE, IL S'EN EST TIRE ». Un éclat de pur triomphe dérangea la tranquillité de la forêt. Harry, au centre de la clairière, sourit, les yeux fermés aux cieux. La réalisation de sa découverte l'imprégna peu à peu et, plus que surexcité de son détour, Harry s'apprêta à laisser retomber la pierre dans l'herbe sauvage quand un mouvement des buissons le fit brusquement retourner. Un centaure, Magorian, l'observait, à moitié caché dans les ombres.

- Harry Potter, le salua-t-il, neutre.

Harry hocha la tête brièvement, méfiant.

- Magorian.

Le centaure s'avança de quelques pas, le bruit de ses sabots étouffé par la terre.

- Les étoiles nous sont restées mystérieuses même à nous, ces derniers temps, admit Magorian et Harry pensa y lire une tentative d'excuse de leur part.

- Rien n'est jamais écrit, Magorian, dit Harry, incapable de retenir un sourire un rien triomphal, totalement convaincu après sa découverte, son coeur cognant toujours au torse.

- Non..., fit Magorian comme si c'était une vérité qu'il commençait seulement à accepter. Non.

Un voile se posa sur son visage alors qu'il levait la tête vers le ciel bleu sans nuages.

- Mais les planètes nous livraient au moins le passé clairement, autrefois, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est le passé qui construit l'avenir, commenta Harry qui décida finalement de ranger la pierre dans le petit sac offert par Hagrid, ne voulant pas risquer son vol, même entre les mains de centaures.

Magorian posa ses yeux tristes sur lui.

- Votre destinée n'est dans ce cas pas achevée, murmura-t-il presque à lui-même.

Et ce fut sous le regard d'une certaine sagesse de la part du centaure que Harry le quitta, le retourneur de temps se balançant autour du cou avec surexcitation, comme pressé d'être utilisé. Seule la voix d'Hermione lui hurlant aux neurones l'empêchèrent de s'en servir dans l'instant. Le château entier avait été tourné à feu et à sang dès minuit. La forêt avait été encerclée de détraqueurs, tous plus avides les uns que les autres d'avaler son âme. Alors, si Harry souhaitait prouver à son filleul qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la témérité de son propre parrain, il abaisserait ses doigts du sablier et patienterait.

Sortant pratiquement en courant des bois, Harry ignora le soleil tapant, les allées venues joyeuses ou bouleversées des sorciers dans l'école, son esprit déjà dans un autre temps condamné à la nuit noire et sanglante. Il s'arrêta brusquement, de façon presque irrationnelle, à un repère du parc assez de côté, assez épargné des marques au sol de divers maléfices, regarda l'heure (plus que trois heures avant la fin des quarante-huit heures) et se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité, du retourneur et de la clef.

Une panique post-traumatique s'empara de lui. Harry réalisa vraiment qu'il était sur le point de revenir sur le champ de bataille historique qu'il avait eu tant de mal à survivre la première fois. Et si, cette fois-ci, il mourrait réellement? Il serra d'une main plus tremblante le verre du sablier, son souffle plus chaud sous la cape. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione aurait dit? Aurait-elle seulement cru à une hypothèse fondée sur une aiguille d'horloge, une pierre nébuleuse et une goutte orange des plus douteuses? Et Ron, qu'aurait-il...? Mais le visage de Harry se referma à la pensée de son meilleur ami qui avait été si enragé par la mort de son frère qu'il en avait été prêt à plonger dans la folie meurtrière... Il revit sa pâleur au Terrier le déjeuner précédent et la tête de son frère George, impassible mais désespéré, tel un inferius inoffensif.

Harry actionna le retourneur de temps, le tournant quarante-huit fois résolument, régulièrement, à l'aide de la clef confiée à Avery, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

Il cria. L'impression d'être entraîné rapidement en arrière n'était pas moins vertigineuse la seconde fois. Un retournement d'estomac dû au mécanisme archaïque de l'artefact magique fut le cadeau surprise de l'aventure. Quand enfin la chute dans le passé cessa, il se rattrapa maladroitement à une armure plantée là, dans un gros bruit métallique, étouffant une exclamation. L'armure enchantée par MacGonagall pointa sa lance et visa, Harry plongeant instinctivement à terre. 

De suite, des bruits d'explosions et des cris de guerre lui assourdirent les sens, un groupe de gargouilles bondissant en martelant le sol poussiéreux autour de lui . Harry jura mentalement. Le retourneur n'avait pas fonctionné correctement. Il lui avait au moins mangé trois heures... Harry sentit quelque chose se vider sur lui. Baissant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sable dans sa chemise... le retourneur s'était ouvert en deux, puis vidé. Harry se débarrassa d'un geste vif de la chaînette, avant de serrer sa baguette, oreilles à l'affût des suites impensables de détonations à faire trembler les montagnes voisines de Poudlard. Incapable de se relever alors qu'une autre volée de sorts verts et rouges lui passer au-dessus, Harry, désespéré et furieux de comprendre que le retourneur l'avait également déplacé d'une trentaine de mètres de son point de départ, regarda au ras du sol ce qui l'entourait. Des pas précipités, des débris roulant de pierre, un filet du diable rampant vers des chevilles inconscientes, un corps touché basculant, des trébuch... un corps tombant, répéta l'esprit dépassé de Harry.

Et avec horreur, Harry reconnut le visage blanc de poussière de Jimmy Peakes, immobile contre l'herbe. Harry, remarquant toujours qu'il lui était pour l'instant impossible de se relever, se traîna sur les coudes, sa cape le ralentissant horriblement, jusqu'au corps de son partenaire de Quidditch. Quiconque présent à la bataille ne vit jamais le poignet de ce dernier devenir invisible, Harry vérifiant son pouls. Son coeur se calma subrepticement. Jimmy était toujours en vie.

Alors, allongé, les yeux toujours à demi sur la bataille rageuse, les vents magiques levés, Harry se débarrassa momentanément de son sac, le fouillant à la recherche des potions offertes par Slughorn. Jimmy eut droit à une gorgée forcée de potion restauratrice dans l'oesophage et Harry une de Polynectar pourvue d'un cheveu de Jimmy au dernier moment, dans la bouche. Il grimaça terriblement. Harry n'avait pas voulu contaminer le reste de sa fiole avec les cheveux de Peakes mais en payait maintenant le prix. Le Polynectar fuma et siffla dans la bouche même de Harry avant d'être dégluti avec répugnance. Au milieu des pluies de maléfices, des explosions des sangliers ailés et des pas titanesques de Graup, un autre Jimmy prit forme.

Harry enleva sa cape dès qu'il eut prit sa nouvelle apparence, ses vêtements devenus un peu trop grands pour lui. Fourrant le tout dans son sac, il le balança par-dessus ses épaules, lança un brusque « Protego! » à un sort fuyant mauve de Dolohov Junior et fit léviter le corps de Jimmy. Il courut à perdre haleine, Jimmy au-devant, échappant au coeur de la bataille.

C'est alors qu'un phénomène très étrange se produisit. Tout vent vers l'extérieur de Poudlard cessa. Les courants lui assourdissant les tympans s'évanouirent brusquement, le travail protecteur de Flitwick enfin surpassé par celui des mangemorts. Beaucoup furent pris au dépourvu par ce changement. D'autres en profitèrent pour prendre le dessus. Harry poursuivit sa course, un mauvais pressentiment lui retournant l'estomac. Le pied de Graup venait de s'écraser devant lui, écrasant de peu Jimmy, une silhouette noire n'ayant même pas eu le temps de crier avant de disparaître au-dessous.

Soudain, un courant d'une force surnaturelle lui coupa tout souffle, l'emmenant dans les airs de plusieurs mètres vers l'école, lui et tous les autres combattants qui criaient de stupeur et de surprise. Les vitres des premiers étages explosèrent. Harry heurta Jimmy dans sa chute, mangeant l'herbe, momentanément soufflé. Padma Patil retomba douloureusement sur le dos à sa droite. Elle grimaça et poussa un gémissement mais se releva, ignorant avec du mal la nouvelle tempête magique les ramenant tous à se replier malgré eux. Harry reprit sa route, sa main gauche se saisissant avec précipitation d'une seconde baguette. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide magique s'il voulait sortir de là vivant.

- Protego!, lança-t-il au-devant de Firenze qui se cabrait à l'avance inéluctable d'un sortilège cuisant. Waddiwasi!, cria-t-il à la massue d'un troll qui s'abattit sur la créature avec la puissance d'un cognard.

- Attendez!, hurla quelqu'un d'essoufflé sur sa gauche. Atten... Il est blessé? Ou est-ce qu'il est...?, lança Hestia Jones à Harry en arrivant en courant auprès d'eux, voyant l'état de Jimmy. Je peux le guérir... je suis guérisseuse et si...

- Il est inconscient, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, répondit Harry d'une voix forte par-dessus le vacarme.

- Je l'emporte à l'arrière avec...

Mais la voix d'Hestia se perdit. Elle vit le visage de Jimmy, celui de Harry, puis ses manches trop longues...

- Je suis Harry et vous avez conduit les Dursley hors de Privet Drive avec Dedalus Diggle l'été dernier, paniqua de suite Harry en voyant la prise de la baguette d'Hestia se resserrer.

Les yeux d'Hestia Jones s'arrondirent. Une gargouille ailée explosa en mille morceaux au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils se protégèrent de leurs bras. Harry réprima un gémissement de douleur quand une des roches lui atterrit avec lourdeur sur le dos.

- Je le prends avec moi, fit savoir juste après Hestia, pressée et tendue au maximum, le regard horrifié sur les sorts plus cruels, plus radicaux qu'au tout début qui les rasaient.

Harry acquiesça, se relevant en dressant un charme de bouclier sur eux trois, avant qu'ils ne courent vers l'entrée de l'école.

Fred se trouvait au septième étage quand il avait été tué... Harry, la respiration brûlante, n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné. Grimpant les marches menant au Hall du rez-de-chaussée, l'adrénaline de la bataille lui était revenue comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

- Sectumsempra!, caqueta joyeusement Alecto Carrow à Hestia Jones, apparemment libérée de son Stupéfix, ses cordes, armée d'une nouvelle baguette et désormais très en forme.

- Protego!, cria Harry alors qu'Hestia ouvrait les yeux d'horreur à Alecto Carrow, sa baguette toujours condamnée à faire léviter Jimmy Peakes. Fichez le camp de là tous les deux et vite!, ajouta-t-il alors que Alecto recevait son propre sortilège à l'épaule dans une giclée de sang et tournait vers lui, le visage défiguré par la haine.

Hestia emporta Jimmy aussi vite qu'elle le put vers sans doute une salle plus retirée, dépassant un George montant à l'étage plus loin qui se fit sauter des mains un coffret d'inventions par un sort, le coffret tombant et se vidant de feux d'artifices à la mode Weasley.

- Avada Kedavra, sale môme!, jeta Alecto Carrow à Harry.

Harry vira sur le côté en l'évitant à peine. Non... il n'avait pas le temps pour elle... George... Fred...

Terry Boot et Michael Corner reculèrent et lui rentrèrent dans son dos, pris dans une impasse, jetant des sorts inefficaces à une immense araignée menaçante se dressant sur plusieurs mètres.

- Toi, tu vas y avoir droit, beugla Alecto Carrow à Harry. Alors ne t'échappe pas! Avada...

- Incendio, jeta Harry au coffret de George à trois mètres d'Alecto.

Une véritable explosion d'étincelles jaillit du rez-de-chaussée, les robes d'Alecto et de deux voisins de son camp prenant feu, elle criant en tentant de formuler des Aguamenti de partout. Terry et Michael hurlèrent à leur tour mais pour des raisons différentes : l'araignée avait refermé ses mandibules sur les épaules de Terry dont la tête serait écrasée la première dans sa gueule. Harry jeta deux sorts simultanés de réduction droit à son estomac. Elle fit un lourd vol plané arrière dans un horrible cri animal de douleur, relâchant un Terry qui tomba mal sur ses chevilles. Michael se précipita vers lui et vérifia son état, se tournant avec soulagement et gratitude vers Harry, les fronts plein de sueur. Harry repartit, leur lançant par-dessus l'épaule:

- Visez sous elles, droit à l'estomac, c'est leur seul point faible!

Harry avait déjà réalisé avec horreur que si les mangemorts étaient dans le château, le Harry du passé était au moins dans la Salle sur Demande avec Drago. Pris de panique par le manque de temps, il redoubla d'efforts, sa main gauche resserrant encore sa deuxième baguette pendant sa course. Il évita alors un corps inerte et se baissa subitement sous deux jets violet et vert se croisant.

- Avada Kedavra!

Harry se cabra subitement en arrière et évita le sort lui passant à ras le torse. Tonks le reçut de plein fouet, tombant à trois mètres du corps de Lupin.

- Nooooooooon, surgit un cri trop familier à Harry. Tonks! Tonks, hurla à s'en déchirer la voix Ginny au moment même où Kingsley se chargeait de Bellatrix, sa meurtrière.

Dolohov s'avança avec un regard avide, la baguette pointée vers Ginny.

- Impedimenta!, lui lança Harry en courant vers Ginny.

Il la ceintura au ventre.

- Ginny, va te cacher! Je t'en prie!..., lui supplia-t-il, le souffle court tandis qu'elle se débattait de sa prise avec violence.

Rowle, une fois de plus coupable de la plupart de la destruction environnante, jeta deux maléfices qui forcèrent Harry à pousser brutalement Ginny sous l'escalier de marbre du grand Hall. Celle-ci se replia sous le flot de sorts explosant le marbre au-dessus d'eux, se protégeant la tête des bras, Harry faisant de même. Quand les débris cessèrent temporairement de tomber sur eux, Ginny releva son visage plein de larmes et de saletés.

- Ginny..., l'appela Harry, Ginny! C'est moi, Harry!, fit-il avec force en lui prenant la tête entre ses deux mains et l'obligeant à le regarder bien en face. Je vais te couvrir, tu vas courir vers là où est la salle de métamorphoses, ok? Il y a moins de monde, elle ne va pas y pass... là-bas, tu pourras t'y cacher!

- Jimmy... qu'est-ce que tu me dis... tu n'es pas Harry..., s'étrangla-t-elle à moitié, toujours sous le choc.

- Tu crois que Jimmy saurait ce que tu m'as offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire l'été dernier dans ta chambre, rétorqua avec un agacement pressé Harry en fixant le mangemort encapuchonné le plus proche.

- Tu as trouvé la chose que tu cherchais...?, dit-elle précipitamment en n'accordant pas d'importance à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- La chose que je... oui, réalisa Harry. Alors vas-t'en maintenant, Ginny! Cours te cacher!

- Je ne peux pas, Harry, tout le monde se tire dessus, je veux rester avec toi!

Ils baissèrent à nouveau la tête. Un dragon de flammes passa au ras de leurs têtes.

- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque ch..., recommença-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, dit-il en la relevant avec lui fermement par la main, voyant une opportunité au milieu du carnage. Je vais survivre, fais-moi confiance! Maintenant, COURS!

Rowle les visa et Harry répondit par des charmes de bouclier, protégeant Ginny qui lança un contre-sort vers Rowle, l'atteignant en plein visage, des énormes bestioles battant des ailes lui massacrant la peau. Un sort s'échappa cependant de la baguette de Rowle avec une détonation de pneu éclaté, et une partie de plafond se détacha, s'effondra, Harry et Ginny plongeant chacun de leur côté. Le plâtre écrasa sous son poids fumant un étudiant au passage dans des hurlements de tous côtés tandis que Justin restait la jambe coincée dessous. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se dégager. Harry chercha en vain Ginny des yeux et alla attraper la main de Justin. Il le tira de toutes ses forces, bientôt aidé d'Anthony Goldstein. A deux, ils réussirent. Anthony souleva Justin pendant que Harry formait un nouveau bouclier les protégeant de presque trois sorts simultanés. Sa peur pour une Ginny toujours invisible lui tordait les entrailles.

- J'peux pas... j'peux pas..., transpirait Justin en essayant de faire un pas.

- _Ferula_, marmonna Harry. On sort de là..., fit-il en ne regardant même pas ses résultats, Anthony soulevant Justin et passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules avant de l'emmener vers le fond.

Harry enjamba enfin l'escalier de marbre, comme il put, priant seconde après seconde que Fred soit toujours en vie, et qu'il n'ait pas changé le destin de Ginny. Levant la tête, son coeur faillit s'arrêter en voyant les deux jumeaux combattre des mangemorts au niveau du sixième étage. Ils reculèrent vers le septième.

- Tu peux m'expliquer..., pantela alors Michael en réapparaissant à ses côtés malgré lui, contournant un mort, Peakes... comment tu maîtrises ces sorts... tu n'étais même pas dans l'AD... non pas que ça me..., commença-t-il sans finir.

Une partie d'escalier mouvante du septième étage se détacha, les yeux de Harry et de Michael s'écarquillant de terreur. Elle bascula dans le vide en un silence bien plus dangereux que des détonations, George tombant avec.

- Geooooorge!, hurla Fred en s'en tuer les cordes vocales.

- LEVICORPUS!, tonna Harry en se plaquant contre le mur avec Michael, forcés de se séparer, l'escalier tombant brisant en partie le leur, entre eux, dans un tohu-bohu infernal.

George stoppa ses cris en sentant sa chute ralentir et Harry cria:

- Attention derrière toi, Fred!

Fred se retourna et un sort fusa à la droite de son cou. Harry déposa comme il put George tout en bas (il le vit un peu tomber malgré tout) et reprit son ascension. Le moment approchait trop vite..., pensa Harry à la respiration trop courte, les poumons lui brûlant la gorge, un point de côté se formant peu à peu. Il se prépara au pire, et au lieu de prendre des marches qu'il n'avait pas pu emprunter dans le présent pour cause d'explosion, il choisit une autre issue de sortie plus longue, certes, mais restée entière.

Harry ne se fit pas d'illusion. Sa mémoire ne se rappelait pas de tout, il pria seulement pour avoir de bons instincts... et répéter ce qu'il avait prévu en boucle.

- Aaaaaahhh!, déboula un corps tombant marche après marche, Harry se plaquant à côté pour éviter de le prendre de plein fouet et de débouler avec lui.

Il entendit Percy crier un sort au septième étage, un mangemort volant en arrière, rentrant dans un autre que Harry pouvait voir au-dessus de lui, qui lui-même s'empala sous la force du choc à la lance d'une armure enchantée par MacGonagall.

Percy et Fred s'enfoncèrent un peu plus au septième étage. Harry, maintenant furieux de son corps protestataire, poussa un grondement de rage pour aller plus vite, arrachant le corps du mangemort à l'armure.

- Gemino, lança-t-il entre ses dents en pensant de toutes ses forces aux habits de Fred. Gemino! Gemino! Episkey! Diffindo!

Le sort d'Hermione fonctionna. Le mangemort portait maintenant des habits semblables à ceux de Fred. Et la blessure, bien que fatale, se referma, une autre se mettant à saigner à la tête.

- Bonjour, monsieur le ministre!, lança la voix de Percy.

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir. Il solidifia le coin des lèvres du mort en un très léger et éternel sourire, et ouvrit son sac à dos mais un mangemort allait à son encontre.

- Pas maintenant!, cria Harry en lui faisant faire un vol plané qui le fit atterrir bruyamment dans l'armure qui avait empalé son copain, aussi gracieux que Goyle. Cape, cape, cape..., marmonna-t-il avec urgence. Cape!... et potion!

Il retira le tout puis fit léviter le corps vers là où s'était rendu Percy, Harry devenant invisible.

- Tu as _vraiment_ fait de l'humour, Perce...

- Diffindo! Accio cheveu de Fred!, paniqua Harry, bien en recul, alors qu'il pouvait se voir lui-même à l'autre bout...

Une fiole ouverte, la main beaucoup trop tremblante lâchant un cheveu dans la potion sifflant orange vif...

- ... que chose de drôle depuis...

- ACCIO FRED!, hurla Harry depuis son coin et son hurlement fut couvert par l'explosion assourdissante.

Fred et les autres se déchirèrent les cordes vocales, Fred tombant lourdement sur Harry qui le stupéfixa dans le dos. Harry regarda avec épouvante le nuage de poussière qui se dégagea au fond, projetant même des débris jusqu'à eux deux. Il fourra le polynectar dans la gorge du mangemort, priant pour un effet post-mortem, et lança un sort d'expulsion vers le nuage sur le corps sans vie fonçant sous les décombres qui l'ensevelirent. Il jeta ensuite la cape sur Fred et lui, tentant de regagner son souffle.

La suite vira au cauchemar qu'il connaissait tant. Incapable de faire autre chose que de rester plaquer contre le sol , Fred avec lui, tandis que des sorts volaient de tous côtés, Harry entendit ses propres cris.

- Couchez-vous!

Il se rappela. Et paniqua. Fred et lui ne pouvaient pas rester là. Les araignées, les mangemorts... Son regard tomba sur la tapisserie qui dissimulait un passage secret et il se releva laborieusement, tenant Fred sous les épaules. Il fallait y parvenir... Rookwood et deux copains à lui passèrent trop près, Harry s'obligeant à retenir sa respiration lourde le temps de leur passage. Il re-souleva le corps de Fred qui pesait de plus en plus, les firent pliés alors que deux sorts rouges fusaient, parvint à la tapisserie...

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Ce ne fut qu'après quatre mètres, ne restant pas sur les marches qu'Hermione transformeraient en toboggan, qu'il osa faire asseoir Fred et lui contre le mur, prenant bien soin d'être cachés. Harry récupéra sa respiration plus que laborieuse.

- Harry, par ici!, s'écria Hermione.

Harry se pétrifia sur place.

- Ecoute-moi... ECOUTE-MOI, RON!

- Je veux aider... Je veux tuer des Mangemorts...

Harry ferma les yeux d'horreur. Une deuxième fois, il entendait ça ne deuxième fois... Il força ses oreilles à ne pas entendre, à ne pas se concentrer sur les arguments d'Hermione aussi audibles que si elle les lui criait aux tympans...

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il revécut tout: Hermione demandant à Harry de voir dans l'esprit de Voldemort, eux trois se disputant pour s'organiser...

- POTTER!

Harry replia comme il put les jambes de Fred vers lui mais elles firent trébucher le deuxième mangemort qui déboula sur le premier jetant des sorts en rafale, tombant eux deux au fond du passage qui débouchait sur la tapisserie solide.

- Finite, marmonna Harry sur les marches et il réajusta la cape sur Fred et lui, le faisant léviter verticalement devant lui.

Il fallait trouver une cachette, c'était impératif... La salle commune des Gryffondor n'était qu'à quelques pas de là, Harry décida de s'y rendre. Les mangemorts coururent, Harry zigzaguant avec Fred pour les éviter, avançant parmi les décombres... Une araignée géante sembla cependant les percevoir.

- Reducto, lança-t-il de sa main gauche, Fred tombant un peu avant de revenir dans les airs.

Harry accéléra l'allure autant qu'il lui était possible. L'araignée n'avait été que temporairement blessée. Une petite fille sortit du passage de la grosse dame en criant de douleur: un mangemort l'avait à moitié scalpé.

- Attends de voir qu'on vérifie ton statut de sang, ma petite, grinça-t-il en lui tirant le reste de ses cheveux dans le poing.

- Stupéfix!

Il la lâcha, le sort reçu à la gorge. Amanda Spinnet pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant « Jimmy », Fred laissé invisible.

- Il y en a d'autres à l'intérieur?, lui demanda avec urgence Harry. Y'en a d'autres, des mangemorts!

- No... non!, sanglota-t-elle.

- Entre alors, lui dit sans attendre Harry en la prenant par l'épaule.

Il traversèrent la salle commune vide, droit vers le dortoir des Première Année que Harry savait, résisterait.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres mineurs, pourquoi?, demanda Harry précipitamment à Amanda en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Je... je voulais rester... pour ma soeur, continuait-elle de pleurer. Ma soeur Alicia!

Harry laissa tomber Fred sur un lit, retirant sa cape de lui, avant de le cacher sous le lit.

- Je me suis cachée ici mais j'ai... j'ai vu qu'elle s'était coincée sous un balcon, à la fenêtre, pointa-t-elle du doigt. Elle est coincée! Alors j'ai voulu redescendre... Ils vont la tuer s'ils la voient!

Harry finit de mettre Fred sous le lit puis regarda par la vitre où la guerre faisait toujours rage. Amanda avait raison... Harry pouvait entendre d'ici les appels au secours, les cris désespérés pourtant assourdis par les détonations. Se mordant la lèvre et jurant contre sa témérité, il prit Amanda par les épaules, la regardant à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas rester ici, ok?, lui fit-il comprendre. Tu vas te cacher sous un lit et ne pas en ressortir jusqu'à mon retour, d'accord? Ta soeur va s'en sortir... Je vais jeter un sort à la porte du dortoir... Episkey, finit-il à la tête d'Alicia.

Le sang sécha, mais elle demeura à moitié chauve. Amanda acquiesça à ses demandes, se mit à quatre pattes avant de se coucher complètement pour rouler sous un lit.

Harry sortit, ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette, se cacha sous la cape, et repartit. Sa descente fut raisonnablement facile considérant que personne ne pouvait vraiment le voir, les araignées parties ailleurs. Jamais le château n'avait été dans un pire état. Il lui fallut grimper parfois au-dessus des décombres, des plafonds détachés, pour poursuivre sa route. Peeves mitrailla de craie une silhouette encapuchonnée battant en retraite. Cependant, en parvenant en bas, la bataille fut telle, qu'avec ou sans cape, Harry n'était plus sûr de rien. Il s'en débarrassa.

- Avada Kedavra!, lança Avery à Colin Crivey.

- Accio!, cria Harry à Colin.

Colin fila dans les airs vers Harry, rentrant de plein fouet dans le sort mortel volant de Dolohov cadet. Harry resta immobile de choc, Colin atterrissant à ses pieds, mort.

Au même moment, une lueur aveuglante dans la nuit au-dehors fit retourner la plupart des têtes, dont celle de Harry, qui comprit que son autre lui venait de faire fuir tous les détraqueurs du château.

- Et ça, c'est ce qui se passe quand on essaie de s'en prendre à notre école, Rowle!, cria d'un ton vangeresque MacGonagall sans s'arrêter dans son duel.

Alicia Spinnet cria d'au-dehors. D'autres dans le château avec elle. Une araignée profitait de sa position pour aller l'attaquer, le vrai Jimmy, maintenant ravivé et un bandage à la tête, l'aidant de toutes ses forces. Harry courut à perdre haleine.

- Reducto!, et le jet de lumière frappa une patte de la créature. Reducto!

Le deuxième fut le bon. Rejoignant Alicia et Jimmy, Harry leur cria:

- Protégez-vous les yeux!

Alicia réagit presque instinctivement, ne l'ayant pas aperçu.

- Confringo!, jeta Harry au morceau de balustrade qui se brisa en mille morceaux, libérant Alicia.

- Merci Har..., commença-t-elle d'un ton haletant en le cherchant des yeux mais ne le trouvant pas.

Jimmy le regarda avec horreur. Harry devina que si sa vraie voix revenait, le reste suivait.

- Désolé Jimmy de t'avoir un peu emprunté, dit Harry en reprenant sa cape. Alicia, viens dessous, lui indiqua-t-il tandis qu'un sort de nulle part jaillissait et coupait tout souffle à Jimmy qui retomba, une flèche conjurée d'argent plantée dans la cuisse.

Celui-ci fut presque aussitôt assisté de Mr Weasley, un des plus proches combattants, retirant la flèche et l'aidant à sortir du champ principal de la bataille sous les « c'est... pas vrai! » gémissants de Jimmy. Harry profita de sa position invisible pour les protéger des sorts volant vers Mr Weasley et lui.

- Fred! Non!... Fred!, hurla Bill en arpentant le grand Hall sous la pluie de sorts, courant vers son frère, ou ce qu'il croyait être son frère, rapporté par Percy.

Mr Weasley n'eut même pas conscience de relâcher Jimmy. La baguette pointant inutilement vers le sol, il resta tel un poteau au milieu du carnage.

- Expulso!, lui cria Harry, propulsant plus loin Mr Weasley qui évita à peine un sort vert de Bellatrix.

Harry serra la mâchoire, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que Mrs Weasley s'occupe de celle-ci très bientôt.

- Harry, s'étrangla une Alicia chancelante à côté de lui. Attire-moi cette baguette, fit-elle en en pointant une plus loin, abandonnée sur le sol par un George juste pétrifié sur place par Dolohov aîné.

Harry obéit, Alicia prononça « Ferula » à sa propre jambe, et, pliés en deux sous la cape, ils traversèrent la salle, avant d'être bousculé par un Mr Weasley enragé qui entra directement dans un duel contre Dolohov. Bill, qui avait tout vu, vint à la rescousse.

- Katie..., souffla avec effroi Alicia qui rejeta d'elle la cape sans plus attendre et partit en boitant sans un mot de plus à Harry, oubliant sa propre condition.

Harry entrevit une Katie blessée à l'épaule avant que d'autres duels ne la cachent de ses yeux. Il contourna une Padma Patil au souffle laborieux, criant à gauche et à droite: « Parvati?... Parvati? _Parvati!_ ». Harry décanilla un mangemort petit et potelé qui la visait dans sa panique, puis ne sut plus où donnait de la tête, sa baguette agissant presque machinalement. La chose la plus raisonnable était de partir de là, et au plus vite, s'il souhaitait vivre. Mais un serrement au coeur le prenait à chaque fois qu'il tournait les yeux au massacre autour de lui, Firenze tombant dans une lourde et terrible chute sur le côté, un hurlement de douleur proche d'un hennissement, le flanc en sang. C'est alors que Voldemort prit la décision à sa place.

- Vous avez combattu vaillamment , dit-il soudain de sa voix haute et glacée, réduisant la plupart au silence, d'autres trop enragés pour s'arrêter.

Dean Thomas, le visage en sueur et couvert de poussière, eut un frisson et regarda vers le ciel au-delà des grandes portes du Hall, sa baguette toujours levée, le souffle court.

- Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure.

Harry resta immobile, réécoutant le message qui lui était par la suite adressé directement, ses camarades regardant alternativement leurs adversaires et le paysage bloqué par les géants au-dehors. Son autre lui était aux côtés de Rogue, Harry le savait.

- Une heure, finit Voldemort.

A ces mots, les mangemorts, les baguettes toujours tendues, l'air triomphant et défiant, reculèrent vers la sortie dans des exclamations narquoises. Bellatrix envoya un baiser bruyant de la main à toute la salle et retroussa le chemin en riant:

- A tout à l'heure peut-être, mes choux!

Ginny, qui apparemment était revenue aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers le Hall, tomba à genoux dans un cri plaintif à la vue de Fred, entouré par la plupart des Weasley, Mrs Weasley ayant retrouvé son fils pendant le message de Voldemort et ne cessant de répéter depuis:

- Fred... Fred...

Partout, les gens baissaient leurs baguettes aux mangemorts à présent éloignés et retrouvaient avec précipitation les corps de proches, faisant éclater leur rage et leur tristesse, prenant la tête des victimes sur leurs poitrines. Les mangemorts tués étaient laissés comme invisibles. Les pas des géants de Voldemort s'évanouirent peu à peu à leur départ. Harry, atterré, regarda cependant sa montre. Le faux-Fred avait absorbé du Polynectar depuis bien plus d'une heure maintenant. Il n'avait pourtant et heureusement pas repris sa forme d'origine. Harry avait deviné que c'était peut-être ainsi que la femme de Croupton avait pu être enterrée sans éveiller les soupçons sur sa véritable identité à Azkaban. Le Polynectar résistait dans la mort.

Avec des sourcils froncés de bouleversement, Harry observa autour de lui les gens se relever laborieusement, cracher du sang et emporter les blessés vers la grande Salle, Madame Pomfresh et Hestia Jones se dépêchant de courir vers les plus sérieux blessés, dérapant sur les émeraudes dispersées du sablier des Serpentards, donnant les premiers secours en appelant parfois de l'aide. Ernie souleva Justin en piteux état et l'aida à marcher vers la grande Salle.

- Où est donc passé Potter?, demanda MacGonagall à personne en particulier, les cheveux s'échappant en mèches de son chignon.

Harry détourna les yeux des Weasley qui offraient un terrible spectacle, sachant inévitablement qu'ils devaient rester dans l'ignorance pour que son futur alter-ego reparte dans le passé. Des corps, encore et encore, passèrent les portes du château, ramenés de dehors.

- Ginny!, cria dans un appel Mrs Weasley.

Mais Ginny, éclatant en sanglots, courut à l'aveuglette vers la nuit ouverte, un bras sur ses yeux en larmes.

- Il faut... il faut aider!, lança-t-elle dans une tentative misérable d'oublier son frère.

- Luna, tiens-le, je vais avec elle, décida Neville en soulevant le bras d'un membre de l'Ordre blessé de ses épaules et l'aidant à se reposer sur Luna, avant de se dépêcher de sortir.

George fut libéré de l'emprise du sortilège de Dolohov mais Harry pensa qu'il aurait du rester tel quel. La peine au moins lui aurait été épargné plus longtemps. Flitwick lui passa à côté, faisant léviter Rémus, et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Non, la deuxième fois n'était pas plus facile... Choisissant une niche occupée anciennement par une armure pour ne pas gêner, restant le spectateur qu'il était, Harry s'y installa, observant, crispant le visage, se demandant si tout n'aurait pas pu se dérouler sans moins de victimes, sans ce carnage qu'avait été cette nuit-là... L'heure d'attente, la plus terrible pour son alter-ego, sembla cette fois durer une éternité. Hésitant à retourner au dortoir, il succomba finalement à la tentation de rester, le besoin d'aider une dernière fois, avant ce qu'il savait être la finale. Quand il vit Olivier prendre Colin des bras de Neville, il sut que ce n'était pas loin, qu'_il_ n'était pas loin, fixant des yeux le vide où son autre lui avançait peut-être, le coeur au désespoir, l'esprit résolu.

- Harry Potter est mort, annonça finalement Voldemort de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Et Harry, baissant la tête vers ses genoux, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner sombrement à lui-même:

- Tu aimerais bien...

Mais la suite du message ni ne le réjouit, ni ne l'enragea. Aucune satisfaction ne le traversa à la connaissance de ce qui adviendrait à son ennemi de toujours. Harry lui avait offert la rédemption par le remord, Voldemort avait balayé cette proposition sans une pensée. Il était arrivé ce qui devait arrivé.

MacGonagall se dirigea bientôt vers la sortie et Harry resta en arrière, regardant les autres sortir, Luna avec des lèvres tremblantes, craintive, une grande coupure à l'épaule. Ron, Hermione et Ginny hurlèrent dans la nuit, et Harry tourna son visage vers son épaule, refusant de voir à travers la foule, l'estomac douloureusement contracté. Ce moment leur appartenait seulement. Il releva cependant trop tôt les yeux et devina derrière des silhouettes rouquines Mrs Weasley ceinturant toujours sa fille, évitant que Ginny ne se jette dans la gueule du loup comme Neville ne le fit. Harry resta transfixé par la scène, ses yeux refusant de regarder ailleurs maintenant qu'ils avaient vu une parcelle de ce qu'il s'était interdit de témoigner. Hermione était cachée à demi mais il la devina à genoux par terre et Ron se passa une main incrédule dans ses cheveux, en prenant une poignée comme s'il cherchait inconsciemment à s'arracher la peau du crâne, partagé entre haine et douleur.

Neville hurla. Le coeur de Harry fit un bond. La bataille reprit. Mais cette fois, géants, hippogriffes, sombrals, elfes et centaures se mêlèrent au carnage. Une pluie de flèches volèrent dans les airs pour s'abattre sur l'armée des mangemorts, leurs propres géants hurlant. Harry vit avec horreur le poing de l'un d'eux s'effondrer sur la tour de Gryffondor, détruisant son dortoir, en tentant de tuer Buck. Les résidents de Pré-Au-Lard engloutirent les partisans de Voldemort par leur nombre seul. Un mangemort sur un balai volé jetait des boules fumantes. Susan Bones et Trelawney suffoquèrent un moment avant de tomber inconscientes à une sphère dégageant un gaz rouge. Le mangemort éclata de rire et en jeta davantage, d'autres couleurs, deux par la fenêtre des deux premiers dortoirs. Harry écarquilla les yeux de terreur avant de le viser lors de son retour à presque à ras du sol. Ce fut cependant un sombral qui le désarçonna en fonçant sur lui, ses grandes ailes de chauve-souris déployées. Harry partit à la course grimper l'escalier de marbre, indifférent au hurlements de l'homme dans sa chute, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Que provoquait cette boule?, songea-t-il avec angoisse, abandonnant la folie de la guerre derrière lui. Il courut à perdre haleine en évitant les décombres, parfois obligé d'emprunter d'autres voies plus sûres, les détonations d'au-dehors s'évanouissant peu à peu. _Pas ici,_ l'avait prévenu Olivier Dubois en indiquant le dortoir des Deuxième Année avant de partir se coucher la nuit de la bataille_. On se charge d'enlever une sorte de gaz mauve étrangleur... _Mais Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'Olivier venait d'assainir l'air du premier dortoir, le dortoir qui n'avait rien subi à part un vitre brisée... Pris de panique, Harry parvint dans un dérapage le septième étage apparemment totalement vide exceptés deux corps de mangemorts.

La porte du dortoir dégageait une fumée mauve dans ses interstices. Se conjurant rapidement un sort de Tetenbulle, Harry entra à la volée dans la chambre où Amanda marchait en titubant, un drap sur son nez et sa bouche, une main sur sa gorge, toussant à s'en régurgiter les boyaux. Harry lui conjura aussitôt une bulle d'air avant de filer vers le lit de Fred et de répéter le sort sur ce dernier.

- On descend!, lança-t-il à Amanda qui toussotait toujours un peu malgré sa protection. Vous devez voir des guérisseurs au plus vite!

Faisant léviter le corps de Fred en bas des escaliers, Harry avait le coeur cognant ses côtes. Amanda avait les yeux rouges et humides de fatigue à lutter contre l'irritation de sa gorge et Harry les débarrassa tous trois de leurs bulles d'air devenues inutiles.

- Et... Et ma soeur...?, réussit à articuler Amanda.

- Elle n'est plus coincée sous le balcon, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en vérifiant le pouls très faible de Fred.

Il sortit la carte du maraudeur. Hestia Jones, la guérisseuse qui avait aidé Madame Pomfresh à soigner les victimes pendant la pause, était dans la grande salle, comme la plupart des gens, à présent. Un instant, Harry resta les yeux fixés sur les deux noms « Harry Potter » marqués _et_ dans la grande salle _et_ dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retrouver Hestia dans la grande salle maintenant. Alors que faire? _Toutes les cheminées avaient été bloquées?_ _Non, celle du bureau du directeur et des bureaux des deux Professeurs Carrow avaient été laissées ouvertes..._

- Amanda, fit-il soudain avec l'impression qu'un faisceau de lumière lui traversait l'esprit, viens avec moi, lui dit-il en l'attirant dans la salle commune, un Fred inconscient flottant devant eux.

En bas, ils revinrent à grands pas dans les couloirs explosés, un courant d'air frais de matin les saisissant momentanément.

- Pou... pou-quoi..., commença avec toutes les difficultés du monde Alicia.

- Les mangemorts sont en train de perdre, Alicia, devina Harry en se dépêchant, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a plus personne ici. Nous, on va aller dans le bureau de Carrow... sa cheminée est reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette...

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, passèrent devant des dizaines de cadres vidés de leurs personnages, empruntèrent un passage secret et déboulèrent finalement dans le bureau d'Amycus Carrow.

- Enfin..., murmura d'un ton rauque épuisé Harry en emmenant Fred et Alicia vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il aperçut brièvement des plumes pointues posées sur la table centrale et les horribles tableaux qui décoraient la salle de cours de défense de Rogue accrochés aux murs. Harry empoigna de la poudre de cheminette laissée à l'usage d'Amycus. La cape d'invisibilité fut déployée sur eux trois et il jeta les cendres à leurs pieds.

- Ste Mangouste!, cria-t-il non sans difficulté, refermant sa prise sur Fred, sa cape et Amanda.

Celle-ci poussa un cri entre deux toux. Ils atterrirent tant bien que mal dans un âtre de la salle d'accueil de l'hôpital, les cendres volant sous la cape et faisant suffoquer Amanda.

- Qu'est-ce que...?, fit un sorcier vêtu de noir en ne voyant rien dans les flammes vertes mais entendant Amanda.

Harry tira Amanda rapidement par la main, continuant à faire léviter Fred, traînant des cendres dans l'accueil. Le sorcier dégaina sa baguette et Harry les fit virer tous trois derrière des patients faisant la queue, se pliant en deux.

- Pathologie des sortilèges, quatrième étage, marmonna-t-il à lui-même, le souffle court en zigzaguant et partant dans les escaliers, jetant parfois quelques regards paniqués derrière lui.

A chaque toussotement d'Amanda, des sorciers se retournaient curieusement, avant de penser qu'il s'agissait des personnages des cadres accrochés au mur.

- Troisième... quatrième..., soufflait Harry avec urgence, la toux d'Amanda s'aggravant maintenant qu'elle devait respirer plus dans la course.

Harry la prit dans ses bras avec difficulté, Fred frôlant le guérisseur Smethwick. Il parcourut le couloir en transpirant sous sa cape, la chaleur devenue insoutenable, avant de repérer un homme en robe verte seul dans un cabinet de soins. Ils s'y introduisirent, Harry claqua la porte derrière eux, fit sursauter le sorcier et enleva sa cape. Le guérisseur se retourna prestement.

- Harry Potter!, s'exclama-t-il, et il lui brandit brusquement sa baguette de façon instinctive.

- Expelliarmus!, fit Harry, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Une baguette vola, Amanda toussa, les mains sur sa bouche, et le sorcier regarda Harry avec terreur dans les yeux.

- Vous ne voulez pas entrer dans un duel contre moi, dit durement Harry, sa baguette ne vacillant pas du visage du guérisseur.

Et Harry pensait ce qu'il disait. Epuisé et au bord de l'explosion, l'adrénaline lui courant dans les veines à toute allure, il avait la conviction que ce guérisseur devrait se tenir tranquille. Fred, qui n'avait perdu de l'altitude lorsque Harry avait désarmé l'homme, était maladroitement retenu contre Harry par le bras de ce dernier. Harry, sans quitter des yeux son adversaire, amena Fred jusqu'à un lit blanc.

- Récupérez votre baguette, ordonna Harry au sorcier.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux de stupeur.

- Récupérez-la et soignez ces deux personnes, répéta Harry avec force. Je vous déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour votre bien.

Le sorcier obéit à pas précipités et Harry lut sur son badge « Guérisseur Durdoreil ». Il avait ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière par du gel et des yeux de pigeon terrifiés. Durdoreil vérifia le pouls de Fred, la gorge d'Amanda et Harry dit rapidement:

- Amanda a respiré un gaz mauve étrangleur et cet homme aussi, fit Harry en indiquant Fred. Seulement, il était stupéfixé avant et il est resté plusieurs minutes à respirer ce poison.

- Ma spécialité est les blessures par créatures magiques..., dit-il dans une voix grinçante en s'activant avec mal.

- Vous êtes un guérisseur du quatrième étage, le coupa Harry en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

- ALERTE, fit une voix amplifiée résonnant dans tout le bâtiment. _Il y a eu une possible intrusion d'Indésirables dans l'hôpital. Ils seraient dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Nous vous recommandons d'être prudents et de rapporter toute anomalie! Je répète, un ou plusieurs indésirables se seraient introduits dans..._

- On se dépêche, dit Harry à Durdoreil en levant davantage sa baguette.

Après plusieurs minutes, Durdoreil parvint quand même sous la menace à soigner la toux d'Amanda qui fut épuisée mais soulagée. Quant à Fred...

- Je ne peux rien pour lui, je suis désolé, dit Durdoreil. Non!, fit-il à la baguette levée de Harry. Non, je vous assure! Je vous dit la vérité! Mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité, je ne suis venu à cet étage que pour m'approvisionner en fioles de Soulagbien! Je vous en prie, croyez-moi!

- Tu n'as pas entendu?, fit une voix s'arrêtant soudain dans sa course depuis le couloir.

- Collaporta, dit Harry à la porte.

- Smethwick, vous ne retournez pas dans votre cabinet pour le moment, je le crains, menaça un sorcier juste derrière la porte de Harry.

- Et pourrais-je donc en connaître la raison, messieurs?, grinça Smethwick avec une colère retenue.

- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, répéta Harry en se tournant vers Durdoreil.

- La stupéfixion a empêché son organisme de combattre le gaz, Mr Pot... monsieur, finit-il quand Harry fit mine de commencer à jeter un sort.

La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était des mangemorts à ses trousses dans l'Hôpital après avoir perçu son nom.

- On recherche un Indésirable sûrement malade et qui a besoin de traitements d'urgence. Ce ne serait pas bon pour vous si on vous trouvait à essayer d'aider un type pareil en cachette..., dit le sorcier du couloir.

- Il est dans un coma trop profond, expliqua Durdoreil d'une voix tremblante. Un coma généré par un gaz étrangleur aux propriétés de neutralisation simple et non euh... mortelles normalement... est très particul...

- VOTRE ATTENTION, S'IL VOUS PLAIT! VOTRE ATTENTION, hurla un sonorus à leurs oreilles. LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES A ETE VAINCU PAR HARRY POTTER A L'ECOLE POUDLARD! LA GUERRE EST FINIE! JE REPETE : LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES A ETE VAINCU PAR HARRY POTTER A L'ECOLE POUDLARD CE MATIN! LA GUERRE EST FINIE!

- Ils sont un peu en retard, dit avec insolence Harry à un Durdoreil devenu plus livide encore, tandis que de toutes parts, des acclamations assourdissantes s'élevaient des chambres et des couloirs, de la salle d'accueil aux cabinets des guérisseurs.

Harry entendit des jurons depuis le couloir, des pas en fuite, « Petrificus Totalus! » de la voix de Smethwick, des corps tombant contre une porte voisine et Smethwick finissant dans le tohu-bohu général:

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ça...

- Qui est spécialisé là-dessus?, reprit Harry qui lui, avait du mal à réaliser autre chose.

- Truman, Epitath, Jones..., énuméra en transpirant Durdoreil.

- Jones, répéta Harry. Hestia Jones?

- Elle-même, dit avec ferveur Durdoreil.

- Entrez en contact avec elle, elle est à Poudlard, faîtes-le... de suite, je vous surveille, dit Harry en reprenant sa cape sur lui. Ne dîtes pas pour qui, mais passez-lui Amanda, qu'elle retrouve sa soeur à Poudlard.

Des gens avaient conjuré entre temps sifflets et chapeaux de fête, créant un vacarme décalé à l'ambiance habituellement morne du lieu. Harry suivit Durdoreil et Amanda dans le couloir, Smethwick arrêtant brusquement Durdoreil.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer, Durdoreil, lui promit-il. J'ai peut-être pas de preuves, mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, ne pense pas continuer ton travail tranquillement, comme si tu n'avais jamais rien fait.

Il le laissa passer avec dégoût, Durdoreil transpirant davantage, s'approchant de l'âtre emprunté par une sorcière agenouillée, la tête dans le feu, parlant avec excitation. Durdoreil attendit un peu, puis lui dit de se dépêcher, avant de finalement céder et la retirer du feu lui-même.

- Hé!, s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

- Cette petite fille doit retrouver sa soeur à Poudlard, c'est urgent, rétorqua Durdoreil avec autorité. Et ne voyez-vous pas que les autres cheminées sont utilisées pour accueillir des blessés de l'école! Vous bloquez les secours apportés, Madame!

Harry aurait été tout à fait d'accord avec lui si Durdoreil n'avait pas sorti sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort un peu plus tôt. Durdoreil envoya Amanda, puis contacta Poudlard. Harry observa le délire de bonheur environnant, des patients tombant en pleurs de joies et se serrant les uns aux autres. Un sorcier particulièrement poilu était assis dans un coin, parlant à sa fille aussi poilue, hochant la tête avec vigueur:

- Non non non, la guerre n'est pas finie, c'est sûrement une blague, ma chérie, ne les crois pas, ils veulent savoir qui serait trop content que ça n'arrive...

Durdoreil acheva sa conversation et retourna avec Harry sur les talons dans son cabinet où seul Fred ne semblait pas partager les festivités, pour une fois. Harry remarqua avec une boule dans la gorge que Fred gardait l'ombre de son sourire, même après ces épreuves différentes.

- Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes, annonça Durdoreil sans préambule, transpirant toujours.

Il regardait Harry avec une méfiance différente maintenant. Harry sourit à lui-même. Durdoreil devait avoir appris qu'il était en ce moment-même à Poudlard. Le guérisseur transpirait vraiment beaucoup. Ils restèrent dans un silence tendu, à l'écoute de la fête et des cris de joie environnants, Durdoreil faisant les cents pas, ou s'épongeant le front, Harry prenant place à côté du lit de Fred.

- C'est quoi l'urgen... Harry, fit Hestia en débarquant dans le cabinet. Mais je vous croyais...!

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Harry dit avant qu'elle ne dégaine sa baguette.

- A Poudlard, je sais. J'y étais, lui assura-t-il. Et si vous voulez une preuve...

- Combien de Jimmy Peakes se baladaient à Poudlard cette nuit?

- Deux.

L'échange s'était fait sans un doute, du tac-au-tac. Elle l'évalua de nouveau du regard et abaissa sa baguette.

- Donc je ne comprends rien, admit-elle à elle-même. Mais pourquoi...?

- Cet homme a été victime d'un gaz étrangleur alors qu'il était placé sous stupéfixion, intervint Durdoreil à sa collègue avec une grimace comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron.

Hestia prit un air étonné.

- Tu as décidé d'être agréable avec moi, maintenant, Dudoreil? Ou c'est simplement parce que Harry est là?

- Parce qu'il a été obligé de m'assister, répondit à sa place Harry, le guérisseur rougissant mal. Et qu'il ne l'est plus désormais, ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de se taire sur ma présence ici, j'en suis sûr, acheva-t-il en faisant comprendre à Durdoreil qu'il était congédié.

Durdoreil acquiesça nerveusement et partit sans demander son reste, les yeux d'Hestia se posant sur Fred et étouffant une exclamation.

- Harry! Mais c'est... c'est Fred Weasley, fit-elle avec incrédulité.

- Oui, dit Harry, le visage défait. Le vrai, cette fois. Pas le corps sous Polynectar à Poudlard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que..., fit-elle en s'activant de sa baguette sur lui, complètement ahurie. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Expliquez-moi un minimum.

- Gardez ce que je vais vous dire pour vous, Hestia, d'accord?, dit dans une voix surprenamment basse Harry.

Hestia leva des yeux qui avaient compris que quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux venait de se produire.

- Je suis revenu dans le passé avec le dernier retourneur de temps existant, avoua Harry dans un souffle. Je voulais sauver Fred d'une explosion, mais les choses se sont mal déroulées, et il a reçu du gaz étrangleur...

- ... alors qu'il était stupéfixé, acheva Hestia, comprenant, mais éberluée à la fois.

Elle eut un soupir tremblant.

- On va passer dans mon cabinet, réagit-elle en couvrant Fred d'un drap, ce que n'aima pas Harry. Vous êtes venu sous votre cape, je suppose? Bien, fit-elle à l'acquiescement de Harry. On va aller là-bas, nous serons plus tranquilles. Les blessés de Poudlard sont assez nombreux, et ils vont certainement réquisitionnés cette salle bientôt. Suivez-moi, Harry.

Harry obéit, Hestia faisant léviter Fred vers son bureau. Il se méfia une fois de plus à ne rentrer dans personne, ce qui était assez difficile quand tous se montraient à ce point surexcités.

- Ok, passons à Fred, maintenant, fit Hestia en enlevant le drap de Fred, une fois parvenus dans le silence de son bureau fermé.

Elle releva ses manches et passa sa baguette sur le corps du rouquin plein de poussière.

- Tu as encore ce retourneur, Harry?, demanda-t-elle distraitement en travaillant.

- Non, il est brisé, répondit Harry en réprimant un bâillement.

Hestia le vit mais ne dit rien. Harry s'en voulut, dans un moment où Fred luttait pour sa vie.

- Les Weasley ne sont pas au courant, j'imagine, dit-elle plus comme un constat.

- Non plus, affirma Harry. C'est demain que mon autre moi est censé activé le retourneur de temps. Pour l'instant, je le crois mort autant qu'eux.

- Que s'était-il passé exactement?, dit-elle en allant chercher des outils semblables à des capteurs de dissimulation.

- Je ne sais pas trop, admit Harry. J'ai vu une explosion et puis Fred était mort, c'est tout, dit-il, une boule dans la gorge. Mais le truc, c'est que l'horloge des Weasley indiquait que Fred était « perdu », pas mort. Ils ne l'ont pas vu, ou pensent que c'est ce qui se passe quand l'un d'eux meure, je ne sais pas, mais quand j'ai vu que le Fred de leur maison avait comme de la potion aux lèvres, je me suis dit que peut-être... que peut-être il pouvait être sauvé, que le Fred qu'ils avaient était un faux sous Polynectar, qu'il y avait une chance... désolé, je bafouille, s'excusa-t-il après qu'Hestia ne se mette à le regarder longuement.

Elle le rassura d'un faible sourire compréhensif avant de se pencher sur le corps de Fred.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu, Harry, lui conseilla-t-elle. Je n'y connais rien en retourneur de temps mais Sirius et Ré... Rémus m'en avaient un peu parlé et je pense que les gens ne devraient pas savoir que deux Harry Potter se promènent en ce moment. Ca causerait des ennuis inutiles. J'ai un second lit de patients là, sur votre gauche, vous avez vu? Je risque de passer du temps à essayer de ramener Fred à nous...

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide..., commença Harry.

- Dormez, Harry, dit-elle fermement mais sans manque de gentillesse. Je vous réveillerais si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry, décidément souvent épuisé ces derniers temps.

* * *

Une coupe lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry tenta de s'en saisir. Il la toucha du bout des doigts mais elle tomba, tomba encore dans des rebonds métalliques, descendant des escaliers de marbre explosés, George la récupérant mais tombant lui-même, Kreattur criant « Vite, monsieur Harry! Vous êtes le Maître de la Mort, agissez! Vite! », pointant son doigt vers son torse où Harry aperçut un jet vert le traverser brusquement, le cri de Voldemort résonnant à ses oreilles. Harry voulut récupérer avec rage une baguette qui n'était plus dans sa poche... « Tu n'as pas la baguette des Anciens, Harry », faisait Hermione en hochant la tête, « comment veux-tu vous sauver, Fred et toi, si tu ne gardes pas les Reliques avec toi? » continua Ron d'une voix en écho. Harry voulut leur montrer le retourneur de son cou mais celui-ci s'était vidé... 

Une porte claqua et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant.

- Oh désolé Harry, murmura Hestia en revenant dans son bureau. J'ai vite voulu fermer à cause des fêtards du couloir. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi mon but..., dit-elle, un peu honteuse.

Harry remarqua de suite le cabinet plongé dans la nuit, les rideaux des fenêtres tirés, contrairement à avant, et le lit de Fred vide.

- Fred, réalisa-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, se relevant et attrapant ses lunettes. Où est... où est-il? Il va mieux?

Le visage défaitiste d'Hestia fit tomber une enclume dans l'estomac de Harry.

- Je suis désolée, Harry.

Ces mots le poignardèrent sans pitié. Fred... Harry regarda les yeux d'Hestia avec incrédulité, cherchant la plaisanterie qu'il savait pourtant inexistante... Il connaissait ces émotions-là, cet enchaînement inéluctable... Fred...

Il l'avait fait souffrir plus que la première fois... c'était pire que tout... il n'aurait jamais du prendre ce retourneur...

- Le coma généré par un gaz étrangleur aux propr...

- Durdoreil m'a déjà expliqué, coupa Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de connaître ce genre de détails maintenant.

Un silence malaisé s'installa.

- Vous savez, tenta de nouveau Hestia pour le rassurer, vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire aux Weasley tout ce...

- Je leur dois la vérité, coupa Harry d'un ton d'outre-tombe.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'arréta-t-elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je passerai certainement voir Arthur et Molly demain soir. J'essaierai de leur faire comprendre... Après tout, j'y ai aussi une part de responsabilité...

Harry pensa à l'en empêcher, quand il se souvint d'Hestia Jones passant chez les Weasley avant que lui-même ne parte utiliser le retourneur de temps.

- Harry... ne regrettez pas..., le consola-t-elle.

- Fred serait mort plus rapidement si je n'avais rien fait, je le sais, rétorqua malgré lui Harry d'une voix dure.

- _Je_ serai morte si vous n'aviez rien fait, Harry, répliqua-t-elle avec autant de hargne que lui. Alecto Carrow m'aurait assassiné pendant que je transportais le véritable Jimmy Peakes autrement. Et je suis certaine que je ne dois pas être la seule à qui vous ayez sauvé la vie en revenant dans le temps, je me trompe? Parce qu'il m'a semblé revoir Jimmy Peakes dans la bataille alors que le vrai revenait toujours peu à peu à lui dans la salle de métamorphoses...

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre.

- Alors ne dîtes pas que ça aurait été mieux que vous ne fassiez rien, acheva-t-elle d'un ton farouche.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'indigna Harry.

- Tant mieux, conclut-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry ferma sa bouche puis prit une mine renfrognée qu'Hestia ignora.

- J'ai pas mal de blessés dans mon service qui exigent pas mal de mes soins, l'informa-t-elle, le sujet de Fred clos. Où est votre autre vous en ce moment?

Harry vérifia sa montre, combattant l'image persistante de Fred pris d'un fou rire dans son esprit, et répondit:

- Chez Andromeda Tonks, dit-il avec certitude. Demain, je passe la journée avec elle, Teddy, le fils de Rémus et Tonks, et les Weasley, avant de repartir dans le passé, finit-il avec aigreur.

- Il n'y a qu'eux qui sachent où vous êtes?

- J'imagine... Pourquoi?, fit Harry sans s'empêcher une pointe de curiosité.

- Et bien parce qu'ils ne vont pas quitter leurs maisons, n'est-ce pas?, poursuivit-elle en réfléchissant. Et qu'ils ne doivent pas écouter la RITM ou s'ouvrir un minimum sur le monde extérieur avec ce qui leur est arrivé à tous. Je connais trop ces situations-là.

- Non..., confirma Harry avec méfiance.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous pouvez sortir de ce bureau sans trop causer d'ennuis, acheva-t-elle comme si elle parlait du temps. On n'a jamais assez de bénévoles pour nous aider avec tous ces blessés, sans compter ceux qui étaient en fuite du ministère et qui arrivent en nombre à présent, fit-elle avec épuisement rien qu'en se le rappelant. Ils sont tous dans un état..., soupira-t-elle.

- Vous ne croyez pas que ce soit risqué, Hestia?, demanda avec prudence Harry, la voix d'Hermione résonnant avec force dans sa tête.

- Si vous restez dans mon service, pas vraiment, dit-elle avec certitude. Les familles sont autour des patients et ne les quitteront pas avant pas mal de temps. Sinon, comme il est rempli, je n'ai pas tant d'aller-retours que ça, si vous êtes inquiet à ce que votre présence se fasse trop connaître.

- Vous avez vu mon état, Hestia?

- Oh, fit-elle en chassant ce problème d'un revers de main. L'hôpital a assez de salles de bains pour vous, croyez-moi, dit-elle, plus joyeuse, pensant le persuader. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me changer et je peux vous apporter une tenue de volontaire, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous convaincre... attendez une minute..., fit-elle en sortant rapidement du cabinet.

Harry ne sut pas trop comment il en était arrivé là. S'habillant d'un uniforme propre après s'être rafraîchi les idées dans la salle de bains apposée au cabinet, la perte de Fred avait profité de sa solitude temporaire pour l'engloutir de nouveau dans le désespoir et une infinie tristesse. Seul le frappement d'Hestia à sa porte l'obligea à sortir de son état d'apathie totale. Hestia, à la sortie de Harry, lui tapota un nouveau badge sur le torse qui lui indiqua son nom et sa fonction, ignorant définitivement ses yeux rouges. Harry allait de nouveau passer « sa journée » la nuit.

- Vous vous souvenez de la façon dont on concocte des potions nutritionnelles, Harry?, lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant avec lui dans une grande salle blanche surplombée de sphères lumineuses flottantes où des lits de patients toussotant s'aligner des deux côtés.

- Celle... Celle qu'on apprend à faire en troisième année ou quelque chose comme ça?, dit-il avec prudence en plissant les paupières.

- Celle-là, oui, fit-elle ravie. Et bonjour, fit-elle en s'approchant d'une femme tout au fond et prenant son rapport vide accroché au bout du lit. On vient juste d'arriver?

- On a réussi à faire rentrer deux autres lits, Guérisseur Jones, fit une jeune infirmière pressée passant à toute allure, des mèches de cheveux volantes en tous sens. Mais on ne pourra vraiment pas plus!

- Mrs Diggle, c'est bien ça? En relation avec Dedalus Diggle?, fit Hestia avec curiosité en s'approchant de sa patiente.

- C'est un de mes neveux, répondit la femme exténuée d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire parler plus longtemps..., fit Hestia. Je suis le Guérisseur Jones et je vais vous diagnostiquer, d'accord?

Elle se tourna vers Harry après avoir vu approbation.

- Oui, les potions nutritionnelles, reprit-elle à Harry dans une confirmation. On a tout un stock d'ingrédients juste là. Si vous ne vous rappelez pas comment on les fait, vous pouvez toujours vous servir du vieux manuel à côté, vous voyez? Ca vous dirait d'en préparer autant qu'il y a de malades ici, dans des petites fioles vides de droite, pour leur en donner une à tous?

Harry n'eut ni l'envie ni assez d'énergie de refuser une demande aussi ferme. Il s'approcha de la table de travail, laissant une oreille attentive au travail d'Hestia.

- LA GUERRE EST FINIE! LA GUERRE EST FINIE! LA GUERRE EST FINIE!, hurla en chantonnant dans le couloir un homme sautillant, soufflant dans un joyeux sifflet de fête, puis disparaissant.

Il y eut quelques rires, Hestia incluse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux extravagances de l'homme et mit une pincée d'écailles de Dragon gallois dans une vingtaine de fioles.

- Je crois que c'était mon chef d'étage, maintenant que j'y pense, lança Hestia à Harry, un peu choquée.

Harry eut un petit éclat de rire à son expression et secoua une fiole emplie de liquide vert vase.

- _Episkey_, marmonna Hestia aux blessures les plus superficielles de Mrs Diggle, redevenant sérieuse. _Tissaromusculus_...

Harry vit avec fascination le muscle avant-bras de Mrs Diggle se reformer couche par couche, rangée après rangée, comme un pull tricoté à toute vitesse. Mrs Diggle fermait les yeux.

- C'est dû à une désartibulation, demanda Harry en posant une fiole sur la table de nuit de Mrs Diggle.

- Mmh mmh, acquiesça Hestia en se concentrant. Vous avez déjà vu ça?

- Ron s'est désartibulé un peu comme ça, une fois, confirma Harry, les yeux comme elle sur les muscles disparaissant sous de la nouvelle peau. Ca nous aurait servi de connaître ce sort.

- C'est pas le tout de connaître la formule, dit Hestia avec un reniflement dédaigneux. C'en est une autre, d'ailleurs, si on a un membre en moins. Et puis, si on n'a aucune idée de quoi on est constitué, on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on fait. Mais de nos jours, il n'y a que les enfants qui sont allés en école primaire moldue comme moi ou ceux qui font des études de guérisseur qui savent à peu près comment sont nos os, nos muscles et tout ça... Oh bien sûr, il y a quelques sorcières qui l'enseignent à leurs enfants, mais sinon... _Tergeo_, finit-elle en débarrassant le bras de la femme de tout sang. Voilà, ce sera déjà un peu mieux, Madame. Si vous vouliez bien boire la potion de Harry, pour récupérer, maintenant...

Cette parole réveilla un peu Harry qui revint auprès des potions pendant qu'Hestia continuait de prendre soin de Mrs Diggle.

- Vous vous êtes reposée, vous, au moins, Hestia, depuis la bataille?, se rappela soudain Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Je suis revenue dormir un peu chez moi, avec ma fille, oui, le rassura-t-elle. Je vous avais laissé un mot, au cas où...

- Vous avez une fille?, fit Harry en secouant deux nouvelles potions quasiment terminées.

- Fanny, elle a sept ans, dit Hestia dans un sourire. Je l'ai laissé jouer avec ce petit, là, je ne sais pas si vous les avez vus...

Elle fit signe vers un lit où ils étaient effectivement assis dessous avec des jouets de construction colorés et en bois.

- Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quatre mois, disait Hestia. C'était ma mère qui la cachait... Alors je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à trop me séparer d'elle depuis que la guerre est officiellement finie...

Harry boucha les deux fioles, observant toujours les deux enfants qui n'avaient pas conscience qu'au-dessus d'eux, Justin Flinch-Fletchey lisait la gazette, une jambe emplâtrée.

Le petit de dessous cogna accidentellement le lit de Justin qui éclata:

- Hé, Matt, calme-toi un peu, j'essaie de lire!

- Que veux-tu qu'il te laisse lire d'intéressant là-dedans, sourit Harry en s'approchant et posant une des potions sur sa table de chevet.

- Harry!, fit-il avec surprise en posant sa gazette froissée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- Ta guérisseuse a décidé de m'enrôler sous ses ordres pour la nuit, répondit-il en tirant une chaise sous lui. Et toi, comment va ta jambe?

- Umph, grogna-t-il. Rookwood m'a lancé un sort gélifiant bizarre après que ce fichu balcon me soit presque tombé dessus. Résultat, j'ai deux semaines non-stop à passer ici...

- Tu vas peut-être avoir le temps de voir Lockart alors, fit Harry avec un léger amusement aux lèvres.

- Tu crois?, demanda-t-il, soudain plein d'espoir et les yeux brillants.

- Il est même à cet étage, assura Harry. Je l'ai déjà vu, par là...

Harry et Justin passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter, Harry apprenant également que Terry était dans le service juste apposé au leur, avant que Harry ne voie Justin aux paupières lourdes à cause de ses potions prises un peu plus tôt. Il le laissa donc se reposer et reprit son petit travail auprès d'Hestia. Il eut de nouveau droit à quelques réactions submergées de patients le reconnaissant à son approche, tout comme à la fin de la bataille entre Voldemort et lui, mais dans l'ensemble, fut satisfait de voir qu'ils étaient trop focalisés sur leurs blessures et leurs propres problèmes, le devenir de leurs familles, pour trop lever les yeux vers lui. Un homme en particulier marqua Harry.

- Dîtes-moi s'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_ mademoiselle, où sont mes enfants, fit-il à une infirmière aux joues rosies, les cheveux coiffés en une longue tresse jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Je... je ne sais pas, monsieur, ce... ce n'est pas mon travail... prenez votre potion, monsieur...

- _Ils disent qu'ils ont ouvert Azkaban!_, s'écria-t-il d'une voix éraillée, les yeux soudain en larmes. Ils disent partout que les prisonniers sont libérés! Alors s'ils étaient là-bas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là!

- Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons, monsieur, voulut le calmer l'infirmière.

Harry arrêta sa fabrication de potions sans le réaliser. Ce patient avait agressé Hermione le matin de leur vol à Gringotts, soit deux jours avant à peine. Il ne mendiait plus dans l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse et ne portait désormais plus son vieux bandage ensanglanté mais des pansements neufs.

- Ils... ils ignorent peut-être où vous vous trouvez! Ils sont peut-être aussi dans l'hôpital ou ailleurs à être soignés, s'ils étaient à Azkaban! Je ne sais pas monsieur, il peut y avoir mille et une raisons, mais le plus important pour l'instant est de vous faire soigner _vous_, monsieur! Comme ça, vous pourrez peut-être les retrouver plus vite...

- Il faut que vous me les rameniez, supplia l'homme à l'infirmière, sa main lui saisissant la robe. Il faut... contacter les gens qu'il faut pour ça...

- Monsieur, tout le monde est débordé... beaucoup sont dans votre situation, il faut se montrer patient... calmez-vous maintenant... prenez cette potion...

Mais les mots raisonnables de l'infirmière ne firent que réduire l'homme en pleurs, sa bouche édentée grande ouverte, d'une laideur qui n'amenait qu'à aimer.

- Ils... ils s'appellent José et Tymina Porpington... José et Tymina Porpington..., sanglota-t-il devant une infirmière perdue cherchant du secours auprès de sa collègue, battant des cils avec férocité, emportée dans ce malheur.

Harry détourna la tête vers les potions, le coeur lourd, entendant toujours « blonde, tirant sur le roux, cheveux bouclés... elle a des petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez... ». Un homme plus costaud mais prit d'une terrible toux dissimula un peu le reste des paroles suppliantes du mendiant.

- J'ai besoin d'une Pâtatoux ici, fit savoir l'infirmière doyenne du service du nom de Thérésa, aux côtés du malade.

Harry vit un bocal étiqueté Pâtatoux et traversa la salle avant de le tendre à Thérésa qui s'en chargea.

- Allez, monsieur, vous allez me mâcher un peu de ça, maintenant, ordonna sèchement Thérésa de sa voix chevrotante de nature.

Elle regarda vers l'entrée au service pendant l'administration du produit.

- Hé, toi, sermonna-t-elle à un petit malin qui avait fait rire Justin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le jeune garçon en question s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la pièce, non pas avant d'avoir fini d'ensorceler les boules de cristal de Ste Mangouste. Elles illuminaient à présent le message: « Potter Président! ».

- Excellent!, ria Justin dans les draps de son lit pendant que Thérésa levait les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, mais, à la surprise de Harry, un léger sourire en coin de lèvres tandis qu'elle revenait à son patient.

Il lui fut communicatif, des souvenirs nostalgiques de sa première année à Poudlard refluant dans son esprit. La jeune infirmière pressée d'Hestia repassa plus tard pour coller une des affiches « Indésirable numéro un » sur la porte du service, avant d'ensorceler le poster.

- Si on demande, c'est Maureen qui a insisté, lança-t-elle à tout le service, d'autres posters sous les bras enroulés n'attendant que d'être placardés à d'autres portes.

Harry, curieux, se pencha pour mieux voir et l'infirmière s'aperçut dans un petit cri suraigu de sa présence, cachant brusquement l'affiche dans son dos comme elle le pouvait, son visage rouge tomate :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventé ça! Ma soeur a dit que des élèves de Poudlard s'y étaient déjà amusés l'année dernière!, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment d'une voix suraiguë quand elle vit qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Harry n'ait pas lu « Désirable numéro un ».

Derrière lui, Hestia partit dans un rire cristallin.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Funérailles

Chapitre Trois : Funérailles 

Les quarante-cinq heures écoulées, Harry revint chez Andromeda avec des vêtements propres qui dégageaient une vague odeur d'aseptisant. Andromeda ne réalisa pas sa présence, pelotonnée comme elle l'était dans un sofa temporairement métamorphosé en lit. Harry rattrapa donc un peu plus de son sommeil entre les réveils périodiques de Teddy et le repos agité d'Andromeda. Enfin, les gémissements affamés de Teddy lui annoncèrent qu'une nouvelle journée qui se promettait difficile pointait son nez.

- Il fait beau, ces temps-ci, vous ne trouvez pas?, lança d'une voix enthousiaste le chauffeur en regardant brièvement Harry dans son rétroviseur, alors qu'Andromeda, Teddy et lui étaient une nouvelle fois forcés d'emprunter un taxi. On dirait que le temps commence enfin à se remettre d'aplomb! C'est pas trop tôt... L'été dernier, ça m'a fichu mes vacances en l'air...

Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite le monologue sans fin de leur conducteur, regardant le paysage qu'offrait Londres défiler sous ses yeux. Le front reposé contre la vitre fraîche, les images de ses rêves chaotiques persistaient encore: il avait du mal à chasser ses souvenirs doubles de la dernière bataille. Il se frotta les yeux et tourna ensuite avec fatigue la tête vers Andromeda. Celle-ci prévoyait quelques courses pour elle et Teddy au Chemin de Traverse. Pendant ce temps, il était convenu que Harry transplanerait devant Gringotts, et verrait ce que lui voulaient les gobelins. Il n'envisageait pas son détour à la banque avec un grand enthousiasme, et ce fut donc avec résignation que Harry gravit les marches de marbre.

Une sonde de sincérité claquant l'air devant son visage réveilla soudain Harry.

- La fouille réglementaire, mons...

- Tais-toi, Marius!, cingla le deuxième entre ses dents. Passez, Mr Potter...

- Merci...

- Je te jure que toi, pour les gaffes..., marmonna le garde à Marius dans le dos de Harry en se remettant en position. Les gobys lui cirent le Hall et toi pffff...

Harry regarda du coin des yeux les deux gobelins se tenant devant les portes intérieures, tapotant distraitement l'épée de Gryffondor par sa cape, à présent très bien réveillé. Il ne fit que quelques pas dans le Hall sonore majestueux avant que des gobelins ne le repèrent de derrière leurs guichets, deux du fond les quittant pour prévenir précipitamment quelqu'un. Continuant de contempler la banque autour de lui, Harry fut satisfait de voir que les dégâts causés par le dragon étaient toujours frappants. Des sorciers de la maintenance magique et des brigadiers du département des catastrophes allaient et venaient à pas précipités au fond du Hall. Un gobelin vint à son encontre. Il se tenait extrêmement droit, le torse bien mis en avant et était encadré de trois gobelins parlant le Gobelbabil avec précipitation, dont Gripsec, que Harry accueillit d'un fusillement du regard.

Bill tendit bourse d'or et parchemin à un des gobelins des comptoirs puis s'appuya contre d'un air négligent, à quelques mètres de là.

- Mr Potter!, l'accueillit le principal gobelin en s'inclinant profondément et le frère aîné de Ron et Ginny faillit se faire un torticolis. C'est un honneur que vous ayez accepté notre invitation! Nous sommes ench...

- Vous vouliez me voir?, coupa Harry non sans froideur.

La prétention du gobelin tomba et son visage se fit bien plus affreux, d'après Harry. Gripsec, qui lui, n'avait pas eu l'air aimable depuis le début, n'hésita pas en contournant presque son supérieur.

- Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, Mr Potter, dit Gripsec en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Vous voulez dire... ceci?, fit Harry en dégainant l'épée de Gryffondor, la main avec prudence autour de la lame, légèrement penchée, la poignée vers eux comme s'il leur offrait.

Une vague de murmures chez les gobelins les plus proches se répandit et Bill se redressa, plus tendu.

- Exactement, grinça Gripsec, les dents serrés de savoir que Harry l'avait effectivement récupéré.

- Dîtes-moi juste une chose, Gripsec, dit Harry en plissant les yeux vers lui. Que vous fait-il croire qu'elle vous a été volée par Godric Gryffondor?

Gripsec serra davantage la mâchoire.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit-il avec retenue. Les écrits des gobelins affirment...

- Et pourquoi les écrits des gobelins seraient-ils plus véridiques que ceux des sorciers?

Des sorciers aux guichets se dandinèrent en voyant que l'ambiance se tendait.

- Parce que les sorciers sont des...

- Sont des voleurs, des traîtres, des usurpateurs?, demanda Harry en lisant les pensées de Gripsec. Apprenez-moi quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas, Gripsec, dit-il d'un ton coupant en lui envoyant l'épée de façon à ce qu'il puisse la rattraper s'il faisait preuve d'en être un minimum digne.

Il la rattrapa, trop peureux de l'égratigner, mais se coupa avec.

- _Vous_ avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, reprit Harry sur le même ton qu'avait employé Gripsec.

Les gobelins le regardèrent ahuris, totalement pris au dépourvu, Gripsec y compris.

- Et quoi donc?, demanda le gobelin principal dans un ton qui tentait de pacifier les choses.

- Mais, mon argent, à l'évidence, fit Harry aimablement.

Cela sembla encore plus choquer les gobelins que le reste. Harry les laissa le contempler une, trois, cinq, sept secondes puis dit:

- Alors?... Je peux le récupérer?

Ils partagèrent des regards exprimant un certain malaise entre eux (et les gobelins des guichets aussi) avant que, finalement, le gobelin principal ne tente quelque chose en prenant un pas en avant:

- Je suis Ragnok, Mr Potter, le dirigeant de la banque...

- Ragnok, le salua Harry d'un air courtois.

Il crut entendre Dumbledore pouffer de rire depuis les cieux.

- Oui, le salua en retour Ragnok, encouragé. Allons à ce comptoir, voulez-vous?, lui indiqua-t-il avec une profonde politesse.

Harry et les gobelins prirent le guichet voisin à celui de Bill, celui-ci remplissant un parchemin de transaction mais l'attention ailleurs.

- Bien. Mr Potter, fit Ragnok en s'installant, joignant ses deux mains devant lui. Votre argent.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ce qu'il vous faut réaliser, c'est la position de la banque dans la guerre jusqu'à hier, voyez-vous...

- Du côté de Voldemort, oui, je l'avais remarqué, dit Harry d'un ton tranquille alors que Ragnok et ses collègues grimaçaient au son du nom.

- Nous n'étions pas de son côté!, protesta le troisième gobelin encore inconnu à Harry.

- Vous n'accueilliez certainement pas ses amis comme vous accueilliez les miens, répliqua Harry et Bill se retint un sourire, demandant à son gobelin quelque chose à voix basse.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix!

- On a toujours le choix, siffla Harry d'un ton soudain glacial qui fit taire le gobelin.

Un silence de malaise s'installa. Ragnok se dandina sur son haut tabouret avant de reprendre:

- Les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui avaient besoin de recours financiers pour la guerre, reprit-il en transpirant légèrement.

- Naturellement, dit Harry d'un ton compréhensif.

- Ils se servaient donc en priorité des coffres de leurs ennemis les plus euh... directs et riches.

Un silence que Harry apprécia.

- Donc le vôtre d'abord, finit le gobelin d'une voix plus aiguë.

Les gobelins voisins observèrent Harry de regards en coin, attendant l'explosion. Le silence s'éternisa. Finalement Ragnok ne tint plus:

- Bien sûr, il est évident que tous les gobelins se chargent de remettre à niveau les coffres dans la même situation que le vôtre, cela va de soi, bafouilla précipitamment Ragnok sous le visage indéchiffrable de Harry. Nous nous servirons de plus de l'argent des coffres des mangemorts dès leurs condamnations, ce qui ne devrait pas se faire attendre dans les prochaines semaines...

Il retomba dans un silence maladroit. Harry mit ses mains dans les poches et contempla le gobelin en soufflant silencieusement.

- Quand vous aurez récupéré mon or, commença-t-il à leur grand soulagement, convertissez-le entièrement en argent moldu. Puis vous me le rendrez, dit-il en les choquant eux, et les sorciers autour, Bill y compris.

- Vous... vous le rendre?, articula Ragnok avec difficulté.

- C'est exact, confirma Harry.

- Mais où le placerez-vous?, demanda-t-il, ahuri.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Qu'en sais-je? Chez moi, chez quelqu'un d'autre, dans une banque moldue probablement...

- Une banque _moldue_, répéta avec dégoût Gripsec. Au lieu de Gringotts!

- Certaines sont réputées pour la confiance qu'elles inspirent en leurs clients..., dit Harry d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Ragnok rougit.

- Mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas!, protesta-t-il, le souffle emballé. Déjà, vous ne pourrez pas récupérer l'intégralité de la somme avant des mois et des mois...

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous refusez de me rembourser?, demanda froidement Harry.

- Non!, réagit immédiatement Ragnok. Non, ajouta-t-il avec plus de calme et de conviction. Je soulignais juste la difficulté dans laquelle la guerre nous a placés. Mais sûrement que nous pouvons trouver un compromis à votre situation... Trouver un moyen de nous euh... racheter...

- Ca peut se faire, Harry, lança inopportunément Bill depuis sa place en marchant vers eux.

Il lui lança une bourse d'or que Harry rattrapa sans avoir vraiment besoin de bouger.

- Je me suis occupé de la paperasse pour la transaction, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il à voix plus basse en pointant la bourse avant de reprendre. Et puis l'argent ne sera sûrement pas un problème pour toi dans les mois à venir si on en croit les rumeurs que mon père a entendu au ministère.

Il arriva à leur niveau, les mains dans les poches.

- Une récompense par le ministre sur ta participation essentielle à mettre un terme à la guerre est prévue dans les semaines qui suivent, expliqua-t-il. En somme, un gros paquet de blé t'attend.

- Si l'argent _m'intéressait_, Bill, rappela Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Les gobelins le regardèrent de nouveau en clignant des yeux, mais Gripsec eut une exclamation incrédule.

- Et en _quoi_ seriez-vous intéressé sinon?, cingla-t-il en retour.

- En la confiance, peut-être, Gripsec?, rétorqua du tac au tac Harry. Ca veut dire encore quelque chose, pour vous?

Gripsec rougit d'humiliation et de colère.

- Vous ne m'auriez jamais rendu l'épée si je n'avais pas agi!, lança-t-il avec fureur.

- Je crois que votre argument tombe à l'eau si vous continuez de tenir ceci bien en valeur, intervint Bill en montrant d'un geste de la tête l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Ils me l'ont reprise quelques heures après que je ne l'ai eu en ma possession la dernière fois!, fit savoir Gripsec en se tournant vers Bill. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que cela ne se reproduira pas?

- Rien, gronda Harry alors que Bill avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre.

- Ah! Vous voyez!

- Rien parce que vous n'en êtes pas le possesseur véritable, voilà pourquoi, lança Harry comme une sentence.

Gripsec ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de bafouiller.

- Bien sûr que si! Un gobelin l'a forgée, un gobelin doit l'hériter!

- Cette épée a été forgée pour des gens de bravoure, reprit Harry avec hargne. Un gobelin l'a forgée à cette fin, que Godric Gryffondor l'ait été ou pas! Si elle appartient à quelqu'un, c'est à un être de courage! Voilà pourquoi elle ne restera pas en votre possession! Elle est enchantée pour revenir à quelqu'un qui s'en montre digne! Comme Dobby, ou Neville Londubat, des gens qui assument leur position face à Voldemort! Mais pas vous!

- Mr Pot..., commença Ragnok, un peu effrayé par la tournure des choses.

- Je ne veux plus avoir affaires avec Gripsec, déclara clairement Harry. Et je n'ai aucun compromis à offrir pour le moment. A part autre demande de votre part, je ne demanderais qu'à Bill ou un ami elfe du nom de Kreattur de me retirer de l'argent désormais et ma visite s'arrêtera là.

Le quatrième gobelin, jusque là silencieux, portant des registres contre son petit torse, fit un pas en avant assez timide. Il avait peu de cheveux sur le crâne, tout comme les autres, mais ils étaient bien noirs et brillants, plaqués et peignés avec une absurde raie au milieu bien visible.

- En fait, dit-il, nous aimerions savoir si vous avez une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se cacher le dragon que...

- Non, désolé, dit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Seriez-vous prêt à conduire nos dresseurs aux derniers endroits repérables que vous vous souvenez avoir euh... survolé?, poursuivit le gobelin. Je suis Algulff, Mr Potter, et sa recherche est placée sous ma responsabilité. Un dragon tel que lui a une énorme valeur pour les trésoriers de Gringotts qui, je dois vous le faire comprendre, subirait mal cette perte...

- Et s'il rentrait de nouveau en votre possession, demanda Harry en plissant les yeux, qu'auriez-vous l'intention d'en faire?

- Et bien, de le replacer devant des chambres fortes de la plus haute importance, naturellement, répondit le troisième gobelin d'un ton évident avant de laisser répondre Algulff qui prit mal son intervention.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard venimeux.

- Je croyais que nous étions tombés d'accord, Urgum, siffla presque Algulff, qu'il retournerait de _ma_ décision de savoir ce qu'il conviendrait de faire de ce dragon si jamais nous le récupérions.

Harry regarda Urgum réagir avec surprise à l'attitude d'Algulff avant de hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Algulff se tourna vers Harry.

- Le coffre des Lestranges sera désormais vidé de tout or sale, lui expliqua-t-il. Ce qui signifie qu'aucun dragon ne le gardera plus. A moins qu'il ne soit exigé auprès d'une autre chambre forte, celui qui s'est euh... échappé sera transféré dans une réserve en attendant.

- Il y aura toujours des chambres fortes qui nécessiteront des dragons, Algulff, fit Ragnok avec un geste bref d'agacement de la tête, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

- Pas si vous vous chargiez de faire passer mon décret, messire Ragnok, rétorqua Algulff et les yeux de Harry se firent intéressés.

- Le moment n'est pas venu de parler à nouveau de ce stupide décret, Algulff!, s'énerva le troisième gobelin.

Harry voulut échanger un regard perplexe avec Bill qui avait une expression amusée.

- Algulff fait partie d'une minorité de gobelins qui pensent que les méthodes de protection des trésors sont à revoir, lui confia Bill presque à l'oreille pendant que les gobelins se rentraient dedans, des horribles petites tâches rouges naissantes sur leurs visages hideux de fureur, serrant les poings et tapant des pieds. Je crois qu'Algulff est contre l'usage des dragons à cette fin... C'est un bon, Algulff. Un des rares avec qui je m'entends, même si nous ne nous croisons pas beaucoup, tous les deux.

- A ton avis, lui dit Harry à voix basse, je devrais l'aider, pour le dragon?

Bill hocha la tête.

- Il ne pourra rien y faire, à la fin, lui dit-il. Ce sera Ragnok qui lui cassera son coup, comme à chaque fois qu'Algulff tente de changer quelques choses... Et puis Charlie me tuerait si je te conseillais de prendre des risques pour son dragon, grimaça-t-il.

Harry regarda les gobelins qui l'avaient oublié dans leur dispute et soupira.

- Algulff..., appela-t-il. Algulff!, fit-il plus fort avant que les gobelins ne cessent brusquement de s'entre-tuer. Je suis désolé, mais je vous ferai perdre votre temps plus qu'autre chose en tentant de vous aider. Vraiment.

Algulff eut le visage qui s'affaissa mais Ragnok lui plissa les yeux. Urgum dit tout haut ce que Ragnok pensait tout bas.

- Il est évident que vous pourriez nous aider un minimum, Mr Potter, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Ou prenez-vous la liberté de cette bête comme une sorte de revanche sur les gobelins?

Ses traits plus rugueux et sa peau plus sombre que ceux des autres ne l'aidèrent pas à paraître plus aimable aux yeux de Harry.

- Attention, Urgum..., le prévint Bill d'une voix dangereuse.

- Cette bête est à nous, Mr Weasley, à nous!, répéta Urgum en fusillant Bill du regard. Encore une de nos possessions qui nous sera arrachée!

- Vous dîtes ça comme si Harry vous avait volé quelque chose!, riposta Bill avec colère pendant que Harry répétait avec répugnance « Possessions... ».

- Parfaitement!, lança Urgum et ses collègues eurent envie de l'avertir, de le faire taire. Il me semble à tous que vous avez oublié que Bogrod nous avait signalé le vol d'une coupe avant d'être porté disparu! Une coupe d'or du coffre-fort des Lestranges!

- Oh... et je suis _si_ désolé d'avoir volé quelque chose à Voldemort, lança Harry d'un ton sarcastique en générant une vague de frissons et de gémissements d'horreurs dans le Hall de la banque.

- Urgum, espèce de sombre crétin, je t'avais dit de te taire à ce sujet, lui siffla Gripsec.

- Urgum oublie aussi que cette coupe ne valait sûrement pas autant que ce que la banque avait illégalement confisqué à Harry, rappela Bill avec colère.

- Mr Weasley, je pense bon de vous rappeler qui sont vos supérieurs en ces murs..., dit Urgum en défense à Bill, le teint rougeâtre.

Un cognement de métal précieux sur le guichet attirèrent leurs regards, interrompant la dispute. La coupe de Poufsouffle reposait sur le comptoir, sortie tout droit du petit sac de Harry offert par Hagrid.

- Elle est fendue, constata Urgum avec fureur. Sa valeur n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Vous l'avez brisée.

- Comme tout ce que j'ai pu pu avoir de Voldemort entre les mains, répliqua Harry d'un ton polaire. Auriez-vous préféré garder ce « trésor » intact, Urgum?

Quand Urgum ne répondit pas, Harry ajouta:

- Vous maltraitez des créatures pour assurer la protection d'artefacts magiques obscurs et vous remettez en question l'impartialité de mes décisions?, siffla-t-il avec hargne.

Pour la première fois, une lueur de malaise traversa le visage acariâtre de Urgum. Les yeux d'Algulff s'étaient, eux, faits plus intéressés. Gripsec semblait toujours maudire Urgum.

- Revoyez vos principes sans être aveuglés par le profit, la prochaine fois que vous porterez des accusations sur quelqu'un, voulez-vous?

Leur manque de réponse permit à Harry de leur tourner les talons sans regret, saluant du regard Bill, et quittant la banque.

* * *

La strangulation d'Urgum constituait la principale pensée de Harry à la sortie de Gringotts. Cependant, Andromeda Tonks, visible depuis la vitrine de la boutique de pompes funèbres, étouffa brutalement son envie. Harry poussa un subit soupir défaitiste en réalisant qu'elle avait décidé d'affronter cette épreuve sans l'attendre. De minuscules nuages magiques violet foncé, se déplaçant relativement rapidement et extrêmement bas, pleuvaient sur des passants surpris tout le long du Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'était momentanément protégé de la capuche noire de sa cape. 

- Quelle est la bombabouse qui a conjurait ça?, grogna avec fureur une marchande trempée dépliant son store sur ses fleurs lourdes de pluie.

- Ca arrive partout, ce genre de perturbations magiques, Mrs Kensam, soupira Tirius Tictac, l'horloger voisin à la fleuriste. Des jeunots qui génèrent des pluies d'étoiles filantes la nuit pour fêter tout ça. Mais comme ils maîtrisent pas bien les sorts, on a droit aux retombées le lendemain!

- Je leur en donnerai, des effets secondaires de ma baguette, moi...

Harry passa la porte d'entrée à petite clochette trop joyeuse de la boutique, et se dirigea droit vers Andromeda. Le marchand au teint cireux, avec des pommettes tombantes et des yeux de basset, attendait tristement qu'elle oublie ses pleurs. Harry dit de suite au sorcier qu'il s'occuperait de finir les arrangements convenus par Andromeda. L'homme acquiesça avec la mine résignée de celui qui voyait trop ce genre de scènes pour que cela ne reste sain. Même son énorme lapin gris aux yeux ensanglantés reposait sur le comptoir avec les oreilles bien tombantes de chaque côté. Le vendeur lui exposa les parchemins de commande pendant qu'Andromeda se reprenait dans un coin. Harry finit par prendre Teddy dans ses bras et de quitter la boutique avec elle, l'esprit au moins soulagé d'avoir cette tâche en moins, même si cela constituait un maigre réconfort. Il reprit sa capuche.

- Tiens, lui murmura avec fragilité Andromeda en lui confiant un lourd porte-clef à l'ancienne après avoir failli trébucher sur une pancarte arrachée clamant les mérites du ministère de Voldemort. C'est un double de mes clefs enchantées. On ne peut pas ouvrir par magie chez moi, ou presque, c'était une mesure de sécurité, lui expliqua-telle brièvement. Je les avais commandé pour Ré-Rémus, Nymphadora en avait déjà un trousseau mais... j'en donnais à tous ceux dont j'avais confiance, ma famille, et Patty aussi...

- Patty?, répéta doucement Harry en réajustant Teddy dans ses bras.

Il regarda avec méfiance des gens trop curieux à son goût et réarrangea sa lourde capuche.

- Patricia, une de mes meilleures amies, précisa Andromeda dans un reniflement, continuant de marcher sans voir vraiment personne. Elle... Elle a perdu son fils d'ailleurs, il y a deux semaines, dit-elle avec difficulté. Je lui avais promis d'aller lui remonter le moral, en plus, il y a déjà un petit moment, mais avec tout... tout ce qui s'est... si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- Vous voulez que je garde Teddy le temps d'aller un peu la voir?, proposa Harry pendant qu'un passant marmonnait _Meteorribilis recanto_ à un des petits nuages qui partit en ballon percé. Je n'ai pas de plan immédiat...

Andromeda souffla d'hésitation, ne sachant nullement quoi répondre, se prenant dans ses propres bras comme si elle avait froid.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'ai le courage de la voir tout de suite...

- Vous devriez essayer, suggéra Harry avec une certaine fermeté. Après tout, elle finira par vouloir de vos nouvelles, si vous êtes amies...

Ils marchèrent dans un silence songeur, passant devant un de ces posters affichant « Désirable Numéro Un ». Harry hésita.

- Et euh... Andromeda, en ce qui concerne vos clefs...

- Oh, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton rassurant, si tu n'en veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que je devais les récupérer de toute façon...

- Non!, la corrigea-t-il brusquement. Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir hébergé ces deux dernières nuits...

Andromeda l'observa longuement, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as quelque part où aller, au moins?, suspecta-t-elle d'un ton plus contrôlé.

Harry évita son regard, le posant sur des mendiants au bord de l'allée, toujours là, mais beaucoup moins nombreux. Il se racla la gorge avec un hochement de la tête qui n'engageait à rien.

- Les Weasley me gardent souvent une place chez eux, ce sont une famille très généreuse...

- Je sais, coupa Andromeda en continuant de le fixer. Nym... Dora m'avait déjà dit beaucoup de bien d'eux, notamment de Molly Weasley et de sa fille...

- ... Ginny, lui informa Harry à son hésitation.

Etait-ce lui ou sa voix était soudainement devenue bizarre?

- Oui, se rattrapa-t-il soudain en se raclant de nouveau la gorge avec détermination. Et je suis aussi le propriétaire de la maison de Sirius à Squar...

- Cette vieille fosse à serpents prête de s'écrouler?, grogna Andromeda avec un mélange de dédain et d'incrédulité. Tu veux vivre dans cette... là-bas?

- Pas avant d'avoir vérifié que les mangemorts ne m'y ont pas laissé de surprises mais...

- C'est un sale repère bouseux, coupa-t-elle. Tu en es conscient, j'espère?..., fit-elle comme si elle s'inquiétait de sa santé mentale.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit Harry en retenant mal un sourire à Andromeda.

- Tant mieux, répondit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Elle respira profondément en suivant des yeux un jeune sorcier qui venait de les dépasser en courant comme s'il était poursuivi par un dragon. Celui-ci zigzagua entre les passants à folle allure, dérapant dans les flaques, une gazette à la main.

- Aaronia, Aaronia!, appela-t-il de toutes ses forces. Teary est vivante, c'est dans la gazette! TEARY EST VIVANTE! Y'a son nom dans la liste, regarde!

Deux hurlements de joie furent audibles jusqu'à Harry et Andromeda. Quand ils parvinrent à les revoir derrière la foule, ils virent deux femmes parler avec surexcitation par-dessus la gazette avec le jeune sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années. Leurs sourires étaient si larges et leurs yeux si brillants qu'ils attiraient les regards, dont celui de Harry, presque hypnotisé.

- Tu sais, Harry, se décida Andromeda d'une voix soudain douce, un peu perdue dans l'enthousiasme d'Aaronia. Ma fille t'aurait quasiment forcé à vivre chez moi...

La fin de parole était inutile. Harry croisa les yeux d'Andromeda et le message passa. Teddy fit subitement savoir qu'il était là de sa voix claironnante et le moment de compréhension mutuelle fut brisé.

- Attends, ne bouge pas, Harry, fit Andromeda en fouillant dans son sac et retirant rapidement ce qui ressemblait à une tétine. Voilà sa Tétoie, ça devrait le calmer un peu...

Aaronia courut en retour pour avertir quelqu'un d'autre, un pied dans une flaque, aspergeant accidentellement et brusquement Harry dans le dos, et celui-ci eut un trop grand sursaut. Andromeda le regarda.

- Désolé..., lui fit-il, les joues rosies de honte, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va être attaqués dans la seconde...

Et il ne mentait pas. Depuis sa visite à Gringotts, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce vieil instinct qui lui criait aux oreilles qu'il ne devait absolument pas se promener libre dans la rue ou il serait tué d'un moment à l'autre. Relevant un peu Teddy contre lui, Harry restait définitivement sur ses gardes.

- Je dois me rendre chez Mme Guipure, annonça Andromeda en le sortant de ses songes, l'air compréhensif. Je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de m'y rendre et elle doit me confectionner des vêtements de deuil...

- A moi aussi, marmonna Harry, aussi ravi qu'Andromeda de revenir dans ce genre de sujet.

Ce fut dans cette ligne de pensées noires que Harry commanda également un ensemble sombre à Teddy. Il profita ensuite de son détour au coeur de Londres pour se rendre dans la partie moldue de la ville et faire quelques achats, quittant sa cape sorcière. Avoir été en fuite d'un gouvernement entier pendant un an n'avait pas été bon pour sa garde-robe. Andromeda et Teddy étaient, quant à eux, rentrés en taxi. Harry observa attentivement les moldus dont il lui paraissait toujours stupéfiant que, pour un bon nombre d'entre eux, rien en Angleterre n'était vraiment sorti de l'ordinaire ces dernières années. Il aperçut le visage cerné et fatigué du premier ministre moldu sur des écrans de télévisions en vente dans les vitrines et se demanda comment ce dernier gérait la situation de son côté, récemment. Avec aussi une pensée compatissante pour Kingsley Shaklebolt, Harry transplana dans une ruelle retirée, des sacs entiers d'habits en mains.

* * *

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le magicobus?, lui murmura Hermione dans l'ambiance plus que morose devant l'église de Loutry Ste Chapoule, tous deux en noir. 

- Andromeda me l'a déconseillé, lui souffla en retour Harry, l'observant, elle et Teddy un peu plus loin, saluer des membres de l'Ordre présents à l'enterrement. Elle dit qu'elle l'a évité depuis que Tonks et elle ont failli tomber et écraser Teddy dans un virage... Tonks héritait sa maladresse de sa mère, crois-moi, finit-il, dépité.

Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Je ne la trouve pas aussi maladroite que Tonks...

- C'est quand elle a le moral plus bas que terre qu'elle trébuche le plus, lui informa Harry avec une expression peinée que refléta bientôt Hermione.

- Alors elle a un gène en commun avec Ginny, chuchota-t-elle tristement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tête en l'air...

- Comment va-t-elle?, demanda Harry en sautant sur l'occasion. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu, elle et ses frères, avec tout ça...

Hermione soupira.

- Ce n'est pas la pire, je suppose, dit-elle, les yeux divergeant vers George qui évitait le regard des gens revoyant tant Fred sur lui. Des fois, elle essaie de faire comme Ron, de se montrer forte pour le reste de la famille et parfois... parfois, elle a un peu plus de mal...

Harry observa Ginny, les yeux secs mais rouges, que Bill tenait par les épaules, tout en discutant à voix basse avec Fleur.

- Je crois que c'est tendu entre elle et George, continuait Hermione, elle l'a regardé de travers tout ce matin...

- Ah bon?, s'étonna Harry en se retournant vers Hermione qui acquiesçait avec lenteur.

- Oui... ça m'a étonnée parce que c'était elle qui le réconfortait le plus, tu sais... elle n'avait pas tellement peur de s'approcher de lui comme... comme moi ou d'autres, j'imagine, réfléchissait Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ce matin... on aurait dit qu'elle était plutôt proche de l'étrangler. Ron a essayé de lui faire signe d'arrêter, mais sans succès...

- Et lui, comment va-t-il?, demanda Harry, s'interrogeant toujours sur l'attitude de Ginny.

Hermione eut un haussement d'épaules qui n'engageait à rien.

- Il va aussi bien que le reste de la famille, dit-elle inutilement. Il a plus utilisé son déluminateur hier que toute l'année passée ou presque...

Harry chercha des yeux Ron qui restait auprès de son père, recevant des condoléances de toutes parts, la mâchoire serrée.

- Mrs Weasley n'a pas arrêté de faire de la cuisine depuis que nous sommes revenus et Charlie aurait continué de fuir la famille si Percy ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus que ce n'était pas le moment de partir travailler ailleurs. Tu comprends, il utilisait la recherche du dragon qui nous a aidés à Gringotts comme prétexte pour sortir prendre l'air...

La voix d'Hermione s'évanouit dans la tristesse, Harry et elle contemplant ce qui restait de la famille Weasley. La culpabilité sur la mort de Fred resurgit en Harry qui se demanda si vraiment les Weasley ne lui en voulaient pas, maintenant qu'ils avaient été mis au courant par Hestia Jones. Celle-ci devait sans doute avoir échangé les deux Fred, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il n'avait remarqué aucun changement dans les comportements des Weasley à son arrivée, mais ne s'était pas résolu à mettre volontairement le sujet sur le tapis. Il ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation pour en discuter avec Hermione quand tous furent appelés à entrer par quelqu'un que Harry ni n'entendit ni ne vit à la porte de l'église.

- Allez, murmura Hermione en s'encourageant, elle et Harry.

Harry la suivit puis profita des mouvements d'ensemble de la foule pour se rapprocher de Ginny, Hermione s'éloignant vers, Harry le devinait, Ron. Dans la masse silencieuse, bien trop bruyante malgré tout dans les froissements et pas répercutés sous la chapelle, Harry se déplaça aux côtés de Ginny à la tête basse, tel un intrus invisible, mais présent. Toute la famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, Fleur et Harry inclus, prirent place au premier rang, le remplissant juste, Harry tout au bout.

- Harry, lui souffla Andromeda de derrière lui, pendant que les autres continuaient de s'asseoir, tu peux me prendre Teddy deux minutes, que je puisse un peu mieux re-ranger son sac?

Il acquiesça, faisant passer le bébé par-dessus la rangée avec précaution. Andromeda rangea une serviette pleine de salive et fouilla dans le sac de Teddy. Harry prit un Teddy gesticulant dans ses bras, une main sous sa tête fragile. Teddy ouvrait de grands yeux pour deviner ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, ne voyant pas encore complètement. Il faisait des petits bruits de la gorge joyeux que Harry espérait s'arrêteraient quand il serait l'heure des discours. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de tourner son visage anéanti vers le bébé et de placer un doigt dans son minuscule poing qui se referma, le pouce de Ginny caressant le dos de la main de Teddy.

- Laissez-moi cette place, voulez-vous, jeune homme? Allez, on se bouge!, lança la très désagréable voix de Muriel un peu plus loin en prenant place. Je ne suis peut-être pas moi encore dans la boîte en bois, mais j'ai cent-huit ans, vous savez!

Quelques instants plus tard, Mr Weasley s'avança vers le pupitre placé derrière le cercueil de Fred et Ginny laissa tomber sa main. Le prêtre et lui échangèrent deux, trois mots avant qu'il ne demande à ceux qui avaient préparé quelque chose de bien vouloir s'avancer. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Mr Weasley aussi atterré.

- Où sont mes lunettes?, marmonna Muriel depuis sa chaise en fouillant bruyamment dans son sac. Roh, je vais changer de place, si je ne les retrouve pas... Que j'entende au moins ce qu'ils vont dire sur ce pitre si je ne peux rien voir!

Percy s'avança, la mâchoire extrêmement serrée. Harry coucha mieux Teddy dans son bras gauche et, tout en regardant Percy, se saisit de la main d'une Ginny ruisselante de larmes silencieuses dans sa main droite. Les pleurs de Mrs Weasley étaient eux aussi étouffés mais moins discrets cependant.

- Fred Weasley, dit d'une voix rauque en écho impressionnant au-dessus de la foule en deuil Percy. Mon frère.

La tragédie de cette présentation rendit d'autant plus mortifiant pour Harry le gazouillement bref lancé par Teddy.

- Shhhh Teddy, lui murmura-t-il à voix extrêmement basse, rouge en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise raide de bois.

Percy se racla la gorge pour la libérer de ses larmes et reprit:

- Fred est le premier petit frère que j'ai eu, j'avais deux ans environ. Il était l'aîné de George de quelques minutes seulement et un bébé plus bruyant encore, dit-il avec une maigre tentative de sourire.

George était penché en avant, genoux écartés, coudes sur cuisses, mains entrelacées en un poing et la tête complètement baissée. Si des larmes tombaient sur les pierres froides de l'église, Harry ne les voyait pas.

- Sa nature explosive -dans tous les sens du terme- ,et très penchée pour les plaisanteries, les farces et l'invention de gadgets, le démarquaient des autres. Il était plus leader en chahuts que George, davantage capable aussi de mettre en avant des vérités blessantes, quitte à faire très mal sur le moment. Ce qui m'a été salutaire, d'ailleurs.

Harry berçait toujours discrètement Teddy dans l'espoir de le faire complètement taire alors que ce dernier refusait sa Tétoie proposée par Andromeda par-dessus son épaule. En même temps, Harry tentait avec mal de montrer son attention au discours de Percy.

- Lui et moi étions, je dois le dire, les deux opposés de la famille, poursuivait Percy en caressant distraitement le pupitre. Je le sermonnais de ne jamais penser à son futur académique, il me reprochait de prendre ma carrière professionnelle trop au sérieux... Ce qui était vrai.

Il souffla pour plus de courage et Harry commençait à comprendre que Teddy aimait la façon dont tout ce qu'il prononçait se répercutait dans la grande salle. La tante Muriel eut un raclement de gorge impatient envers Percy.

- Rien n'était jamais sérieux pour lui, c'était ce que je croyais. Et pourtant... c'est lui qui a le mieux saisi le sérieux de la guerre de nous deux, et combien il restait important de rire encore et encore dans des périodes comme nous en avons traversé.

Un « éééaaaawweuuuu » sortit gaiement de Teddy, parfaitement audible à toute l'assistance qui ne put retenir quelques sourires. Harry se leva comme dans un électro-choc. Même Percy intervint:

- Il a l'esprit d'un maraudeur, celui-ci, c'est confirmé, dit-il non vexé, avec un faible sourire.

- Désolé Percy, s'excusa Harry en réajustant rapidement Teddy dans ses bras et partant à grands pas vers l'extérieur de l'église.

- Les jeunes, maintenant!, commenta assez fort Muriel qui sortait enfin ses lunettes de son sac à mains pour les placer sur son long nez. Incapable d'apprendre la discipline à leurs progénitures!

Harry passa devant Kingsley qui lui fit un bref clin d'oeil. Il sortit quasiment en courant, Teddy s'élançant dans son improvisation de chorale. Dehors, sous la chaleur tapante après le grand frais de la chapelle, Harry alla vers un coin d'ombre à la souche d'un grand saule, laissant gazouiller à présent Teddy autant qu'il le souhaitait dans son couffin réapparu d'un coup de baguette. A sa grande consternation cependant, celui-ci s'était calmé.

- Et tu voudrais rentrer de nouveau pour recommencer à t'entendre, je parie, pas vrai?, lui dit Harry.

Mais la vérité était qu'il n'était pas fâché d'avoir une raison pour profiter de l'air d'été plutôt que l'ambiance étouffante du deuil. Il s'assit sur un banc public, discuta avec Teddy, et patienta la fin de cérémonie avec lui. Andromeda ne sortit avec les autres que pour le rejoindre rapidement, préparant précipitamment un biberon tardif à ses côtés. Fleur les rejoignit, attirée comme un aimant par Teddy.

- Son parrain va devoir lui apprendre qu'il y a un temps pour être célèbre, pas vrai, mon adorable _darling_?, ronronna-t-elle avec niaiserie après avoir insisté qu'elle voulait le nourrir.

Harry demeura assez en recul par rapport aux autres, le temps de placer le cercueil sous terre au cimetière du village, toujours un peu rouge de s'être ainsi fait remarqué à l'église, même si Andromeda lui assurait que tout le monde pouvait comprendre ce genre de choses. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Muriel. Andromeda lui informa de plus que Mr Weasley et Lee Jordan avaient eux aussi dit quelque chose et les lui résuma très brièvement.

- Donc, aboya une voix derrière eux. Harry Potter, mmh? Pas aussi impressionnant que ces journaux veulent nous laisser le croire, pas vrai?

Harry observa la tante Muriel les approcher avec méfiance. Il remarqua qu'avec un an de plus, son nez ne ressemblait que davantage à un bec. Et elle portait d'affreuses lunettes à la monture rouge à présent, ce qui ne faisait que ressortir plus le rouge contournant ses yeux.

- Muriel, dit froidement Fleur en ramenant Teddy à elle, comme si elle voulait le protéger d'un vautour coriace.

- Le mariage ne vous a pas arrangée, très chère, fit Muriel comme seule remarque en la toisant. Vous étiez certainement plus en beauté il y a un an.

- C'est ce qui arrive après un an de guerre, parfois, rétorqua Fleur du tac au tac. La bataille de Poudlard fait ressortir d'autres beautés, chère _aunt_, finit-elle en balançant sa chevelure blond-argent en arrière avec un somptueux dédain.

- Alors, ça y est? Vous avez été là dans une seule bagarre d'une nuit à peine et vous attendez déjà la médaille?, lança avec mépris et un petit ricanement Muriel.

Fleur, les dents serrés, se gonfla de fureur mais Bill, arrivant de manière inattendue en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, dit d'une voix calme:

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, tante Muriel. Et de toute façon, ne t'es-tu pas toi-même vantée assez de la médaille que tu as reçu à St Gilderoy-les-Bains?

Andromeda proposa à Harry de s'éloigner discrètement tandis que Muriel répliquait furieusement en demandant à Bill s'il aurait osé arrêter une inondation de bombabouses... liquides. Harry, tout à fait de l'avis d'Andromeda, prit ensuite un soin particulier à éviter cette femme jusqu'à ce que, finalement, les Weasley et eux ne rentrent au Terrier dans une atmosphère lugubre après avoir salué les derniers sorciers transplanant chez eux. Harry rassura Andromeda qu'elle n'était pas obligée de passer autant de temps que lui auprès des Weasley mais Andromeda passa au silence sa remarque d'un geste aristocrate de la main. Harry se demandait si, malgré tout, elle ne préférait pas la compagnie à la solitude de sa maison, aussi peinée soit l'ambiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris?, demanda en fin d'après-midi un Ron à la cravate défaite et pendante, une coupe de Whisky Pur Feu vide en mains.

Il s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil qu'occupait Harry, penché sur un parchemin sur la table basse. Fleur et Andromeda promenaient un peu Teddy dehors, faisant léviter son couffin, Bill et Charlie assis sur les marches devant le palier de la porte, contemplant l'été et parlant à voix basse, des verres également vides en mains. Percy, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient dans la cuisine, Ginny s'aérant les idées en tricotant un pull commencé par sa mère. George posait un regard vide sur le glaçon au fond de son verre, assis en face de Ginny.

- C'est pour l'enterrement de Tonks et Rémus demain, marmonna Harry en quête d'inspiration. Andromeda ne pense pas avoir le courage de dire quelque chose et moi... ben, je suis le parrain de Teddy.

- Oh..., fit Ron, défait.

Apparemment, il était venu pour trouver quelque chose qui lui remonterait le moral.

- Et je suis en panne complète, avoua Harry en froissant le parchemin et le jetant dans le feu émeraude de la cheminée.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le sofa, Pattenrond dans les bras.

- Tu veux de l'aide?, proposa-t-elle.

Harry hocha doucement de la tête.

- Ca doit venir de moi..., murmura-t-il à la recherche d'idées, ses yeux sur la pointe de sa plume, perchée sur un nouveau parchemin.

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent, Ron et Hermione l'observant se concentrer en vain.

- Comment Percy, son père et Lee ont fait pour pouvoir résumer la vie de Fred en quelques mots, moi, ça me dépasse, confia Harry, légèrement frustré.

- Lee s'est surtout fondé sur une anecdote, dit Ron dans un soucis de justice. Tu ne peux pas vraiment tout dire, de toute façon, non? C'est impossible.

- Ce qui est important, c'est que ça reste sincère, dit Hermione inutilement à Harry.

- Natalya Manson, une ancienne collègue et amie de Tonks, se chargera de faire un discours sur elle, en tout cas. C'est Andromeda qui me l'a dit, informa Harry en tentant d'alléger la situation. Moi, c'est sur Rémus que je dois me concentrer surtout. Et Kingsley aussi parlera.

Ron et Hermione digérèrent les nouvelles.

- Tu peux dire qu'il est mort... en papa heureux, dit faiblement Ron qui grimaça à sa propre tentative.

Il voulut boire mais s'aperçut de son seul glaçon.

- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre..., dit-il en commençant à se relever.

Hermione le lui arracha des mains et le posa brusquement sur la petite table.

- Ben quoi, se défendit Ron contre une réplique inexistante, c'est mieux que « il vécut joyeusement et pleinement avant de mourir sans souffrir dans un acte de bravoure au service de la société ». Autant y aller jusqu'au bout avec un « Je suis sûr que de là-haut, il nous regarde... yeurk! ».

Harry jeta sa plume sur la table, aussi dégoûté que Ron.

- Non, fit d'un ton un peu sec Hermione en ramenant un Pattenrond miaulant à elle. Non, Rémus n'a à l'évidence pas vécu joyeusement la majorité de sa vie...

- Et il n'est pas mort sans souffrance, non plus, intervint Ginny un peu distante, venue chercher quelque chose dans un placard.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a été tué?, demanda Ron à sa soeur, mi-effrayé, mi-curieux.

- Dolohov a conjuré une flèche d'argent, lui répondit-elle sans lever la tête. C'est par Tonks qui en pleurait que je l'ai appris.

- Je déteste cette crapule, gronda Hermione à la surprise de Ron, profondément haineuse.

- Oui, fit Ginny sur un ton de conversation en retirant du fil qu'elle enroula et une aiguille, j'ai moi aussi du mal à comprendre ces sadiques qui ne s'arrêtent même pas à l'Avada Kedavra...

- Faut croire que ça ne fait pas assez mal, grogna Ron qui aurait vraiment voulu un autre verre.

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation dédaigneuse, reprenant sa plume. Ginny l'observa, puis piqua son aiguille dans une couture sans hésitation.

- J'espère qu'ils vont lui trouver une cellule bien crasseuse, dit Hermione d'un ton vengeur.

- Avec plein de détraqueurs tout autour, ajouta Ron avec ferveur.

- Kingsley ne veut plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban, Ron, rappela distraitement Harry en quête d'idées, sa plume picorant le parchemin.

Il regarda Ginny, revenue en face de George, se pencher vers lui pour lui parler à voix basse, sans recevoir de réponse.

- Je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça, Harry, en fait, réfléchissait Hermione en s'armant d'une brosse pour Pattenrond.

- Pourquoi?, fit Harry, momentanément pris de surprise.

- Parce que Kingsley ne veut peut-être pas, mais la plupart des gens du ministère est pour, expliqua-t-elle. Ils ont trop peur que les mangemorts ne recommencent une évasion s'ils ne sont pas férocement gardés.

- La dernière fois qu'ils se sont évadés, les Détraqueurs leur ont tenu les portes grandes ouvertes, intervint Ron avec pertinence.

- Je sais ça, dit Hermione d'un ton patient. Mais essayer d'en convaincre la communauté sorcière est une chose différente... Toi-même tu voulais Dolohov gardé par des détraqueurs il n'y a pas deux secondes.

- Juste un fantasme, dit Ron rapidement.

Hermione lui leva les yeux au ciel et rattrapa Pattenrond qui avait voulu éviter au brossage ventrale. Il poussa un long miaulement qui fit pitié à Harry.

- Je vais prendre l'air, décida-t-il en laissant définitivement sa plume sur la table et se levant, attardant son regard sur une Ginny à la colère mal retenue, face à George. Peut-être que les mots me viendront tous seuls, avec un peu de chance...

- Je viens, dit Ron, très enclin à oublier toutes ces funérailles.

Ils passèrent avec Hermione derrière George, puis Charlie et Bill, avant d'apprécier la chaleur presque estivale. Harry respira profondément, se laissant bercer par le gazouillement des oiseaux.

- Pour l'instant, en tout cas, reprit Hermione, toujours dans ses pensées, aucun détraqueur n'est à cette horrible prison. Je ne crois même pas qu'ils aient fini de libérer tous les nés-moldus, là-bas. En revanche, dans les semaines qui vont suivre, ça va se corser...

- Comment ça?, demanda Ron en tapant distraitement dans un caillou.

- J'avais lu dans _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire _qu'après la première guerre, les politiciens avait décidé d'un compromis avec les détraqueurs parce qu'ils avaient vraiment reçu une énorme pression de la part de tous les sorciers, lui expliqua Hermione. Vous comprenez, jour après jour, dans la gazette, on découvrait d'autres horreurs, d'autres plans que Voldemort avait prévu, d'autres crimes affreux que les mangemorts arrêtés avaient commis. Ca avait enragé la communauté sorcière. Ils voulaient les voir vraiment punis. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas si ça se reproduisait cette fois.

- Kingsley ne se laissera pas influencer, dit durement Harry qui n'aimait pas cette idée. Sondages ou pas.

- Kingsley ne sera pas le seul homme à gouverner le pays, Harry, répliqua Hermione.

- Ca m'ennuierait quand même assez que quelqu'un comme Fudge puisse faire tout et n'importe quoi à ce poste de ministre, mais pas Kingsley, se renfrogna Harry, son regard observant Fleur et Andromeda promener Teddy un peu plus loin.

- Fudge était soutenu par des sorciers qui avaient aussi peur que lui de la vérité, dit Hermione qui avait décidément toujours raison. Pas Kingsley.

- Il est soutenu, rassura Ron avec conviction. Il a l'Ordre et l'AD avec lui.

Hermione et Harry ne purent lui retenir un sourire à sa loyauté indéfectible. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et lui prit la main tout en marchant. Mais le sourire de Harry s'effaça bientôt en remarquant George, le visage crispé, sortir avec une précipitation retenue de la maison. Il n'avait pas fait quinze pas que Ginny avait décidé de le suivre au-dehors, la mâchoire décidée, les cheveux volant en arrière avec détermination. Elle le rattrapa bientôt et l'obligea à lui faire face, lui parlant durement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore?, fit Ron à voix basse, aussi méfiant que Bill et Charlie.

George paraissait vouloir éviter Ginny pour traverser le jardin et, si Harry devinait juste, transplaner. Ginny n'était pas du même avis. La discussion s'envenimait, George finissant par répondre, frustré.

- ... pas Percy, disait-il à sa soeur.

- Tu n'es pas Percy, non, rétorquait sa soeur avec ferveur, mais dis-moi quand tu as l'intention de revenir à la maison, alors? Parce que Percy, lui, a fini par revenir!

- C'est pas vrai..., marmonna Ron en s'approchant.

Bill et Charlie s'étaient déjà levés, et Andromeda avait arrêté plus loin sa marche, les observant tous, les sourcils froncés.

- ... _perdu un frère?_, répétait Ginny avec comme de l'incrédulité ironique. Tu as de la chance, George, depuis avant-hier, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir perdu _deux_!

George fusilla du regard sa soeur en la dépassant d'un pas déterminé.

- Oh non, tu ne fais pas ça!, réagit-elle en lui attrapant le bras. On n'a pas passé un an, maman et moi, à essayer de rassembler toute la famille pour que tu nous fausses route comme ça!, éclata-t-elle, les yeux s'embuant.

Harry décida alors de revenir lui aussi vers eux.

- Tu veux partir où, George?, demanda calmement et prudemment Bill en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Je ne veux pas partir, rétorqua-t-il. Mais c'est _elle_ qui ne me fiche pas la paix! On ne peut être tranquille nulle part avec elle!

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de George qui choqua Harry. Comme si en trois jours, elle était soudain devenue... vieille.

- Ginny..., commença Charlie pour la persuader.

- Tu plaisantes, Charlie, répliqua-t-elle avec force. Ce sont les premières paroles qu'il prononce qui me font dire que, _finalement_, _peut-être_, mon frère n'est pas un zombi, et tu voudrais que je le lâche je ne sais où?!

- Il ne partira pas...

- Oh si, il le fera!, le coupa-t-elle avec assurance. Pas maintenant, mais il le fera! Demande-lui s'il a l'intention de rester, vas-y, demande!

George fuit le regard de Charlie une fraction de seconde mais ce fut suffisant à Charlie pour le faire balancer d'avis.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, dit Ron à George dans un grondement.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, rétorqua George sans penser.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, George?_

A partir de là, tout partit dans un vacarme de répliques où tout le monde et personne ne s'écoutait: « Il n'a pas voulu dire ç... Et où étais-tu, toi?... On a toujours fait ce qu'on pouvait! Calmez-vous, vous ne voulez pas que maman... Fred n'aurait pas voulu... NE DIS PAS CE QUE FRED AURAIT VOULU PARCE QUE FRED N'EST PAS LA!... Ce n'est pas ça... Comment tu peux dire ça, toi qui... !... Depuis qu'on a cinq ans, tu as toujours été... Percy a plus de courage que toi!... Si ça te travaille tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Harry?... Hé toi, tu crois qu'il a besoin qu'on lui fasse rabâcher ce genre de choses?... Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas savoir!... Tu t'en fiches qu'il soit mort?... »

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte d'horreur tandis que Mr et Mrs Weasley passaient derrière la fenêtre ouverte de la maison en compagnie de Percy pour aller ensuite dehors.

« Arrête ça!... sait si mourir fait souffrir ou non!... Il avait un sourire aux lèvres!... essaie de te convaincre mais si tu le croyais vraiment tu ne resterais pas comme un pantin sans ficelles!... mieux que de détruire tout sur son passage!... c'est bas, ça!... j'vous jure de tous vous catapulter si vous n'arré... ne fais pas ton frère aîné parfait, Bill, c'est lourd!... _Quoi?!_... Pourquoi tu dois parler de ça?! Pourquoi tu remues la baguette dans la plaie?! Est-ce que ça te fait ... plaisir... d'entendre que, oui, Fred est mort? Que oui, il a sûrement agonisé avant de mourir. Que... »

- OK, OK, OK!, stoppa Harry en s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers eux, un bras vers Ginny, un bras vers George. Fred n'a pas souffert, d'accord? Fred n'a pas souffert!... FRED N'A PAS SOUFFERT!

Ce fut la troisième fois qui coupa tout souffle aux Weasley, la troisième fois qui fit naître un nouveau regard chez George qui n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre personne là-dessus, encore moins lui. Mais Harry vit aussi le scepticisme et coupa George avant toute remarque.

- Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ce que j'espère vous faire croire, George, alors pas la peine de me regarder comme ça!, cria-t-il, le souffle court comme s'il avait couru le cent mètres, ne restant pas en place. Ce n'est pas de partir qui est douloureux, c'est de revenir, seulement de revenir! Partir, mourir, est aussi facile et rapide que de tomber endormi!, lança-t-il avec force, regardant avec poigne George, au visage si réminiscent à celui de Fred. Quand on part, on ne ressent rien, quand on revient, on est à l'agonie!

Harry laissa tomber avec hésitation ses bras devant les Weasley calmés.

- C'est... c'est quand on revient..., finit-il faiblement en ravalant des larmes qui se formaient, observant George, le priant de comprendre...

Harry ne percevait que leurs respirations saccadées dans le jardin, et refusait de regarder ailleurs. George le regarda avec un profond désespoir, ne se souciant même plus des pleurs tombant de ses joues.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas revenu, lui?..., demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix enrayée et toute sa famille le regarda avec une compassion infinie.

Harry lui tourna brusquement le dos, à lui et aux autres, incapable de les affronter, cherchant plus de courage, une main dans les cheveux, les yeux vers le couffin de Teddy.

- Pourquoi il ne reviennent pas eux, comme toi?, répéta George derrière lui. Fred, et Katie et Rémus... et Tonks?

Un frisson parcourut Harry. Il n'avait pas été au courant pour Katie.

- Rémus n'est jamais parti pour moi, finit-il par dire d'une voix très rauque. Il est toujours resté. Ils ont tous toujours été là... c'est juste qu'on ne les voit pas.

Une brise passa. Harry se tourna lentement, relevant les yeux sur George qui détourna les siens, la respiration calmée mais hochant finalement la tête à Harry après une prise coriace de dilemme. Harry comprit que George n'était pas convaincu.

- Rémus était désolé de ne pouvoir jamais apprendre à connaître son fils, reprit Harry en sachant qu'ils comprenaient qu'il ne parlait pas de lui vivant.

Les larmes perlaient sur les joues d'Andromeda, un peu plus loin.

- Mais il savait que Teddy saurait la vérité... et espérait qu'il comprendrait que son père s'était battu afin qu'il puisse avoir une vie dans un monde meilleur.

Des têtes se baissèrent lentement mais spontanément en mémoire à Rémus.

- Est-ce que tu as vu...?, commença en tremblant George.

Il ne parvenait pas à dire son nom. Il souffla et retenta:

- Comment c'est?... Là-bas?..., semblait plus simple à demander.

- C'est ici, c'est partout, rectifia Harry en lui rappelant que Fred était toujours là. Et c'est ce que tu décides d'en faire. Probablement une sorte de parc d'attractions géant si je connaissais bien Fred.

Et la famille Weasley sembla pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale. Mr et Mrs Weasley resserrèrent leurs prises l'un de l'autre, Ron et Hermione partagèrent un sourire et Ginny alla droit vers George pour l'enlacer par la taille, sa tête sur son torse, lançant un regard de gratitude à Harry.

Bill passa derrière Harry, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et poursuivit sa route en disant à Mrs Weasley, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Allez, maman, l'encouragea-t-il dans un sourire. Je vais t'aider à la préparation de tes petits plats...

- Oh je n'ai pas encore besoin de cuisiner, Bill..., dit-elle doucement en se reposant contre Mr Weasley. Et tu es le dernier de la famille que j'appellerais pour la cuisine, mon chéri...

- Quoi?, se tourna brusquement Bill, proprement étonné. Oh, tu exagères un peu, là, maman...

- Ca m'étonnerait, cacha mal Fleur dans une toux.

Bill ouvrit grand la bouche à sa femme. Charlie étouffa un léger pouffement de rire. Ce changement d'humeur ambiante fut bizarre, pour Harry.

- Je t'ai bien aidé à faire les cookies y'a y'a..., commença Bill en suivant Fleur vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Y'a une éternité, mon darling, termina Fleur en s'éloignant. Y'a une éternité que tu as oublié où ont fini les cookies, aussi...

- Quoi?!

Harry entendit Bill tenter de convaincre sa femme qu'il n'était pas aussi calamiteux et la défier de refaire des gâteaux, juste pour voir. D'une démarche fatiguée, Harry revint auprès d'Hermione.

- Tu crois que tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire sur Rémus, Harry?, lui dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se contenta de revenir à l'intérieur du Terrier et de reprendre sa plume.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Andromeda

Chapitre Quatre : Andromeda.

- Je discourrai sur Rémus Lupin, furent les premières paroles répercutées au loin de Harry le lendemain, à Godric's Hollow.

La cérémonie se déroulait cette fois à ciel ouvert, les gens de nouveau en deuil assis sur une dizaine de rangées. Harry, la voix posée agrémentée d'un sonorus, contrôlait un minimum ses nerfs par respect pour Rémus. Il contempla la foule silencieuse et leurs visages tournés vers lui, puis reprit:

- J'ai rencontré Rémus quand j'avais treize ans, dit-il de cette voix délibérément appliquée, sincère dans chaque mot. Rémus était notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et honnêtement, le seul que j'ai jamais apprécié jusqu'au bout, de toutes mes années d'études.

Ron et Hermione eurent leurs lèvres qui s'étirèrent brièvement à cette remarque. Harry inspira.

- Rémus était au premier abord une personne sérieuse, réservée, se rappela-t-il de ses cours, mais avec une pointe de malice qui pimentait un rien nos leçons, dit-il en croisant le regard de Neville, une image de son épouvantard flashant devant ses yeux. Il était passionné et les élèves le ressentaient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne le professeur favori de beaucoup d'entre nous. Pas longtemps non plus, avant que je ne commence à m'attacher à lui, à lui confier mes plus grandes peurs et demander son aide qu'il donna amplement durant des cours particuliers généreux.

Il pensa à ses échecs et ses réussites, s'évanouissant à chaque tentative contre le faux détraqueur. _« Vous êtes trop exigeant envers vous-même »..._

- J'appris plus avec lui qu'avec tous mes autres professeurs de défense, admit-il très facilement. Il me forma à combattre diverses créatures maléfiques et plus particulièrement, les détraqueurs. Mais je n'appris pas uniquement sur les sujets de cours avec lui... Rémus avait été l'ami de mon père et de mon parrain, un membre incontestable du groupe qu'ils avaient surnommé « les maraudeurs », parce qu'ils l'avaient vraiment été..., appuya-t-il doucement avec foi. J'aime à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une époque heureuse pour lui, du peu d'occasions que lui et moi en avons discuté.

Son regard s'attarda dans la direction où il le savait, se trouvait plus loin la tombe de ses parents.

- Il avait une photo de son fils sur lui, la nuit de sa mort, coupa-t-il brusquement à tous. Et il en était si fier qu'il en paraissait niais de bonheur..., sourit-il presque, les lèvres tremblant une fois. Si fier qu'il en avait un instant oublié la guerre...

Il retourna son regard sur la foule.

- Rémus a eu beaucoup de regrets dans sa vie, raconta-t-il sereinement. S'être fait mordre par Greyback à un âge trop jeune pour n'y pouvoir rien du tout, s'être fait manipulé par quelqu'un qu'il considérait son ami, quand les preuves s'acharnaient contre la vérité, et avoir temporairement abandonné Tonks pour lui épargner une vie de réprouvée, de marginale à laquelle il se pensait condamné...

Harry eut une expression qui défiait quiconque dans l'assistance de juger Rémus, Mrs Weasley en pleurs silencieux. Personne ne dit mot, et Harry crut qu'ils attendaient tous le moment où il craquerait.

- Beaucoup de regrets..., souffla-t-il presque, la voix rauque. Mais Teddy était pour lui une raison qui les valait bien tous.

Les discours de Kingsley Shaklebolt et de Natalya Manson, une collègue et amie plus âgée que Tonks, passés avant lui, lui avaient semblé bien plus longs que le sien. Ce qu'il retint surtout, en revanche, était qu'ils lui faisaient décidément bien comprendre combien ils ignoraient tous ceux qui l'entouraient au quotidien, jusqu'à avoir entendu plusieurs perspectives. Comme après avoir lu la nécrologie de Dumbledore écrite par Elphias Doge, Harry avait l'impression de redécouvrir les morts un peu trop tard. A la différence qu'il savait désormais qu'il avait vécu au maximum avec eux.

- Ca fait bizarre de revenir ici, tu ne trouves pas?, lui demanda à voix basse Hermione quand des sorciers commencèrent à poser des bouquets au-dessus des sépultures.

Elle avait le regard tourné vers la tombe d'Ignatus Peverell, ses cheveux coiffés en une longue tresse nouée d'un ruban noir.

- Oui..., murmura Harry, perdu dans le souvenir de l'affreuse et sombre veille de Noël passée avec Nagini. J'ai eu une drôle de réaction quand Andromeda m'a appris que Ted Tonks était aussi ici. Le corps de son mari avait été récupéré par un de leurs amis. Là-bas, à côté d'elle, c'est Andy Selwyn, et sa femme Patricia. Il a enterré Ted Tonks clandestinement ici, peu après son meurtre, c'était le cimetière le plus proche...

- Selwyn..., répéta doucement Hermione en essayant de se rappeler.

- Un des mangemorts qui m'avait poursuivi avec Hagrid portait aussi ce nom, rappela distraitement Harry.

- Je pensais à Ombrage et son S pour Selwyn soi-disant, en fait..., fit Hermione d'un ton songeur.

Harry regarda Dean Thomas approcher à grand pas un enfant volant tous les cookies de la panière apportée par Mrs Weasley, posée dans un coin. Dean voulut lui faire quelques remontrances mais l'enfant avait démarré une course au quart de tour. Ce dernier bomba dans Ginny, laissant tous ses gâteaux tombés de sa chemise sale. Ginny se baissa pour les ramasser, mais l'enfant fila plus loin, à sa grande consternation. Harry fronça les sourcils: l'enfant avait été habillé de haillons. Luna rejoignit Ginny et l'aida, discutant avec elle à voix basse.

- Ce môme nous a rendu service sans le savoir, intervint Ron en arrivant de derrière. Bill a insisté pour que maman offre les cookies qu'il a cuisiné devant Fleur à Mrs Tonks, mais c'est une horreur...

Il grimaça pour plus d'effet.

- Tu sais qui il est?, lui demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je crois qu'il est venu avec ce gars là-bas, tu vois? Celui qui a une tête d'homme des cavernes?

- Je pensais que son père serait plutôt l'homme derrière la mausolée, intervint Hermione en le pointant discrètement d'un mouvement de la tête. Il le suivait souvent des yeux...

Harry observa le sorcier qu'Hermione indiquait et constata que celui-ci était dans une tenue aussi crasseuse que celle de « l'homme des cavernes » et l'enfant. Il avait également remarqué un autre homme à l'allure négligée et il lui avait fallu un petit moment avant de se souvenir où il avait déjà vu. A présent, Harry reconnaissait celui qui avait autrefois partagé la chambre d'hôpital avec Mr Weasley, après s'être fait mordre par un loup-garou. Celui aussi pauvre montré plus tôt par Hermione prenait attention à demeurer dans l'ombre de la mausolée, observant les tombes de Rémus et Tonks, puis une carte. Il avait une boursouflure à la tempe et une visage allongé par un menton très fuyant pourvu d'une barbe en collerette épaisse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remonta sa manche gauche pour regarder son bras avec attention que Harry fronça les sourcils avant de décider de l'approcher.

Plus l'homme fixait son bras, plus la démarche de Harry fut rapide, moins discrète. Le sorcier releva la tête vers lui, sentant sa proximité.

- Monsieur...!, commença Harry en accélérant.

Le sorcier n'attendit pas une fraction de seconde avant de transplaner, laissant un Harry planté qui se retint de jurer. Derrière, Dedalus Diggle alla offrir ses condoléances à Andromeda Tonks. Harry laissa la rumeur basse des conversations baigner ses oreilles avant de tenter de se rassurer: un mangemort ne fixerait jamais sa marque des ténèbres de cette manière à un enterrement rempli de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Il s'appelle Spitz Talfair, et c'est pas un gentil, dit une voix glaireuse et profonde dans le dos de Harry.

L'homme des cavernes avançait d'un pas lourd vers lui, boitant légèrement. Il dégageait une forte odeur de sueur mêlée de poussière, sa barbe noire presque blanche de saleté. L'inconnu regarda l'endroit où Talfair venait de transplaner avec crainte.

- Vous le connaissez?, demanda prudemment Harry.

- C'est un de notre espèce qui travaillait sous les ordres de Fenrir Greyback avant son arrestation, lui répondit-il en raclant une gorge bourrée de mucus. Je ne l'aurais même pas vu si vous n'aviez pas été prêt de le pourchasser.

- Il regardait quelque chose sur son bras gauche, expliqua Harry avec aigreur.

- Talfair ne porte pas la marque des Ténèbres, même Greyback n'y avait pas droit, dit l'homme en lisant dans ses pensées.

- Vous savez ce qu'il aurait pu avoir? Ou pourquoi il était là?

L'homme eut un haussement d'épaules non engageant. Il fit deux pas de plus et tendit une main noire que Harry serra.

- Rayce Cromwell, se présenta-t-il en même temps.

- Vous êtes venu pour Rémus?, demanda Harry en l'observant de plus près.

Il avait une respiration laborieuse mais de petits yeux noirs assez vifs, cependant cernés.

- On s'était rencontré y'a un peu moins de deux ans, pendant la guerre, acquiesça-t-il en vérifiant du regard où l'enfant était, celui-ci accroupi derrière une croix. Un type drôlement clean pour un loup-garou, je trouvais... C'est vraiment son fils, là-bas?, demanda-t-il avec intérêt en se grattant les poils durs de la barbe.

Harry acquiesça à son tour, un mince sourire aux lèvres en voyant Teddy adulé par plusieurs personnes venues.

- Il n'a pas de euh... problèmes, les nuits de plein lune?, demanda Cromwell avec appréhension.

- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas quand la dernière pleine lune a eu lieu, admit Harry à voix plus basse, son sourire s'effaçant d'inquiétude.

- Elle a fini il y a quatre jours, précisa Cromwell avec un soupir épuisé.

- Alors je pense que non, répondit Harry. Andromeda Tonks m'a dit que Teddy avait bien dormi toute la semaine dernière. Elle espérait que ça dure... Vous étiez amis avec Rémus?, reprit-il, avide de savoir.

L'homme, après l'avoir regardé en clignant des yeux de perplexité, dodelina de la tête.

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il sans conviction. Rémus contactait le plus de loups-garous possible pour nous convaincre de ne pas nous rallier à Vous-Savez-Qui... moi y compris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?, demanda alors Harry en se tournant vers lui, plus intéressé à son histoire.

- J'essayais juste de survivre de mon côté, en fait, grimaça Cromwell aux souvenirs douloureux. Mais ça devenait franchement tentant de vouloir travailler pour les hommes de Greyback quand ils promettaient nourriture et logis en échanges de petits sales boulots...

Il jeta un regard fuyant à Harry pour voir comment il prenait la nouvelle.

- Rémus Lupin m'avait parlé de vous..., poursuivit Cromwell dans un murmure. En bien, d'ailleurs... Il m'a dit que vous aviez su assez tôt pour sa condition...

Harry acquiesça distraitement en contemplant la foule qui commençait à se disperser en petits groupes. Il eut un hochement d'épaules en se rappelant sa révélation dans la cabane hurlante.

- J'ignorais tout des loups-garous à cette époque, admit-il facilement. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'écrire la dissertation demandée sur le sujet...

Cromwell eut un maigre sourire qui parut forcé d'une certaine manière, amer même.

- Ca a dû faire un sacré choc...

- De quoi?, demanda Harry en percevant quelque chose de particulier dans la voix de Cromwell.

- De savoir qu'un ami à vous était un monstre une fois par mois, un rejeté de la société...

- A vrai dire, à ce moment-là, j'étais plus en colère contre lui pour m'avoir cachée la vérité sur mon parrain qu'autre chose, dit Harry en dodelinant de la tête.

Cromwell eut un regard curieux.

- Passons..., marmonna Harry qui pensait en avoir déjà trop dit sur lui. Et vous, maintenant?, reprit-il. Comment vous en sortez-vous? Vous... vous avez quelque part où aller?, hésita-t-il.

Cromwell cligna des yeux avant de le rejoindre dans le fil de son raisonnement.

- Oh... on va se débrouiller, assura-t-il en regardant l'enfant qui l'attendait plus loin. On... on a un bon refuge où on sera en sécurité, Damy et moi.

Il y eut alors un silence au cours duquel Harry devina que non. L'angoisse de Cromwell était palpable. Le silence lourd qui les accompagna mit les méninges de Harry en mode accéléré.

- Harry?, l'appela d'une voix profonde Kingsley Shaklebolt, vêtu d'une magnifique robe sorcière de velours noir bordée d'une couture rouge vif, en marchant à sa rencontre.

La voix de Cromwell marmonna un « j'vais vous laisser » d'excuse précipitée, avant de presque s'enfuir vers l'enfant.

- Attendez!, lança Harry en prenant sa décision sur le moment même et le poursuivant à demi. Attendez...

Cromwell s'était retourné vers lui, presque stupéfait.

- Je vis chez Andromeda Tonks en ce moment, dit Harry, le souffle court. Si jamais euh... je veux dire, vous connaissiez Rémus et...

Il n'avait soudainement aucune idée pourquoi il disait tout ça.

- Si jamais vous voulez... me faire un... un signe...

D'accord, il se sentait très idiot. Alors qu'il se donnait des claques mentales, Cromwell, lui, le fixa avec intensité. Il finit par acquiescer fermement, l'évaluant toujours avant de repartir et d'appeler:

- Damy! Damy, tu viens?

Harry les observa tous les deux se retrouver puis s'éloigner, des cookies brûlés dans les mains de Damy. Quand il s'aperçut de Kingsley le rattrapant lentement, Harry s'excusa rapidement.

- Pardon, Kingsley, je ne voulais pas te fausser compagnie...

- Je ne pensais pas faire fuir ton ami, fit Kingsley en hochant la tête pour passer le sujet sous silence sans rancune. Ou bien j'aurais plus attendu.

- Il s'appelle Rayce Cromwell, lui dit Harry en lui faisant face. Tu le connaissais?

- Je devrais?, dit Kingsley en fronçant les arcades sourcilières.

- Il connaissait Rémus, dit Harry dans un hochement d'épaules, regardant tous deux vers Cromwell et Damy qui s'éloignaient en dehors du cimetière, à présent.

Un bref silence confortable s'installa.

- Elliot Jeuns, un auror qui travaille au service de régulation de la magie noire, m'a rapporté que tu avais confisqué une clef et un pendentif au plus jeune des Dolohov...

Harry acquiesça au ton encourageant à en dévoiler davantage de Kingsley.

- C'était un retourneur de temps, précisa Harry. Et je l'ai brisé.

Autre silence.

- Kings...?, commença Harry, inquiet.

- Un instant, Harry, je suis en train d'assimiler le fait que nous aurions pu retourner dans la guerre, fit sans bouger Kingsley d'une voix légèrement rauque de choc, les yeux grands ouverts fixant l'horizon.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il eut un éclat de rire à sa réaction. Mais en apercevant Hestia Jones conjurer des fleurs roses vives pour Tonks, il se calma très vite. Kingsley, suivant son regard, soupira.

- J'ai deux autres enterrements de prévu dans l'après-midi avant de retrouver enfin des gens de ma famille dans la soirée, lui confia-t-il à voix basse et profonde. Le ministère va devoir patienter un peu.

- C'est comment, là-bas, en ce moment?, demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- C'est le capharnaüm le plus complet, dit sans hésitation Kingsley. Les plus en vue il y avait seulement quelques jours ont pris la fuite, d'autres supplient tous les aurors qu'on les avaient forcé pour telle ou telle chose, quand les aurors ne s'accusent pas entre eux-même, résuma-t-il avec fatigue rien qu'en y pensant. Et tu aurais dû voir Ombrage essayer d'entrer dans mes bonnes grâces..., grogna-t-il.

Harry allait avoir un sourire en coin quand une grande femme se dandinant les hanches avec exagération, tenant un bloc-notes contre sa poitrine, arriva sur ses talons hauts vers eux, toute pressée qu'elle l'était.

- Monsieur le ministre! Monsieur le ministre..., fit-elle d'une voix haut-perchée en s'approchant précipitamment, ses boucles couleur vanille rebondissantes.

- Même les secrétaires sont à revoir..., marmonna Kingsley à voix très basse à Harry. Si Percy ne portait pas le deuil de son frère, je l'accueillerais volontiers dans mon bureau. Excuse-moi, Harry..., fit-il avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver la sorcière.

Harry les regarda un instant, avant de faire demi-tour. Beaucoup partaient transplaner à présent, seuls les plus proches de Tonks et Rémus restaient à discuter. Harry laissa encore un instant Andromeda et Teddy sans lui pour se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents, avant que les Weasley et eux trois ne s'en aillent à leur tour. Il songea avec dépit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec Dedalus Diggle des Dursley, ce dernier maintenant absent, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de problèmes avec eux. La tombe de ses parents lui apparut clairement devant les yeux et toute pensée des Dursley le quitta.

Elle était très différente en plein jour d'été, songea-t-il en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. James Potter et Lily Potter reposaient maintenant dans un monde libéré de la menace qui avait causé leur mort il y avait presque dix-sept ans. Harry plia les genoux, coude sur cuisse.

Savaient-ils que leur fils les auraient vengé et survécu à cet âge?, pensa-t-il en se souvenant avec précision de leurs visages la nuit de la bataille finale. Ou pensaient-ils qu'il les rejoindraient bientôt, eux, Sirius et Rémus? Harry conjura un bouquet qu'il posa, tandis que la foule finissait de se disperser en saluts. Avec plus rien de planifié dans le programme de la journée, ce qui était en soi bizarre pour lui, Harry demeura sereinement aux côtés de ses parents en oubliant la notion du temps.

C'était différent de la dernière fois. La dernière fois, il était traqué. La dernière fois, il avait toujours les horcruxes en tête, cette quête qui semblait n'avancer nulle part. Mais là, sous le soleil tapant, il avait tout le temps du monde. Son regard s'attarda sur la fameuse inscription de leur tombe. _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort._ Il réalisa alors qu'Hermione avait raison. Le message n'avait pas été écrit par un mangemort comme lui l'avait cru au premier coup d'oeil. Dumbledore aussi avait eu raison là-dessus. _Vivre au-delà de la mort... _La Pierre de Résurrection le lui avait si bien confirmé...

Il se pencha brièvement en avant pour retirer deux brindilles de dessus la tombe et se remit à les contempler, une unique larme coulant comme une libération.

- Harry?, intervint une petite voix timide qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Ginny se tenait respectueusement sur le côté, sa famille plus en arrière discutant avec Andromeda.

- Juste pour te prévenir que nous partions, annonça-t-elle. Maman n'a pas réussi à convaincre Mrs Tonks de rester un peu à la maison avec nous. On se demandait si tu nous rejoindrais peut-être au Terrier, un peu plus tard...

- Aucune idée, Ginny, fit-il en se passant une main sur le côté de sa joue et se relevant. Mais j'aimerais bien, oui...

Elle étira ses lèvres d'un air compréhensif et revint vers sa mère. Avec un dernier regard vers la tombe de ses parents, Harry partit rejoindre son filleul, un poids qu'il ne savait pas sur ses épaules enlevé.

* * *

Andromeda et Harry rentrèrent chez elle avec Teddy un peu plus tard, dans un lourd silence de deuil. Dans la maison, on ne perçut que le claquement de la porte, le tintement du trousseau de clefs posé, le froissement des capes retirées et le tic-tac de l'horloge du salon. Andromeda fila presque vers sa chambre sans un regard en arrière, le premier étage désormais libre de tout corps à enterrer. Cette pensée ne remonta le moral d'aucun des deux. Avec un profond soupir, Harry reposa le couffin d'un Teddy endormi sur le sofa, avant de partir se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. La sensation de compression qui se renforçait à chaque heure passée en deuil, ou à remplir ses obligations envers les victimes de la bataille, commençait à l'étouffer. Harry avait conscience que les funérailles étaient désormais terminées, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il savait pertinemment que la situation n'était cependant pas prête de changer sous ce toit. Andromeda Tonks était une femme qui avait perdu son mari, sa fille et une soeur (bien que cette dernière importait bien moins, il en était sûr). Harry n'allait pas la faire éclater de rire de si tôt.

Il se résigna donc à endurer cette situation pesante plus longtemps, et apprit à s'occuper un peu plus efficacement de Teddy. Cela, cependant, ce n'était parfois pas gagné.

- Color!, le gronda soudain Harry en retirant le furet de Teddy. Bon sang, mais comment tu fais pour t'évader sans cesse de ta cage? Trévor t'a donné des leçons ou quoi?!

Le furet, qui avait profité de secondes d'inattention de Harry, était venu se blottir au-dessus de Teddy, avec un risque de l'empêcher de respirer. Teddy se réveilla et gémit.

- Oh non, Teddy, rendors-toi, je te jure que Color ne reviendra pas, murmura Harry qui avait espéré un moment de tranquillité de plus.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un enfant de cet âge pouvait se montrer aussi épuisant. Il aperçut l'expression caractéristique d'une bonne boude sur son visage et crut que Tonks bébé avait décidé de lui faire un caprice. Un mauvais signe qu'il redoutait désormais: ça voulait dire adieu pour plusieurs heures de solitude méritée. Harry commençait à discerner plus de mines différentes qu'il ne l'aurait cru sur la bouille de Teddy, ce qui rendait ce dernier aussi facilement attachant que sa mère ne l'avait été. Evidemment, il y avait aussi des moments plus difficiles que d'autres où sa « bouille » n'arrangeait rien. Cette heure-là en faisait partie.

- Ok, fit Harry, momentanément frustré en retournant encore et encore un body bébé impossible à comprendre. Le couturier a du s'enfiler une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu avant de dessiner ce modèle... Comment je suis censé te mettre là-dedans?

Teddy, qui continuait de gémir de malaise même après avoir reçu de nouvelles langes et un biberon, n'aida pas à calmer Harry. L'horloge sonna trois heures de l'après-midi.

- Sssh, Teddy, j'essaie de comprendre, dit Harry en déboutonnant ce qui semblait être la culotte de l'ensemble turquoise.

- Opernum, dit Andromeda depuis l'encadrement de la porte, un verre d'alcool à la main.

- Quoi?, fit Harry en se tournant vers elle, attardant brièvement son regard au verre et à la mine affreuse et décoiffée d'Andromeda.

Il ne l'avait pas vu revenir de sa chambre.

- Opernum, répéta-t-elle d'un ton distant, presque froid. C'est la formule qui t'ouvre totalement ce genre d'habits. Ce sont les dernières créations de Brodette. Ces boutons sont là pour la décoration, pour donner un style, simplement.

- Alors pourquoi en rajoutent-ils s'ils ne servent à rien?, marmonna Harry avec ressentiment en jetant le sort.

Teddy poussa un plus fort gémissement. Andromeda posa son verre et s'avança vers lui.

- J'ai tout essayé mais il ne s'arrête pas, la prévint Harry. Des fois, il pleure, des fois, on dirait que quelque chose le gêne ou l'agace.

Andromeda prit Teddy et le berça, murmurant des paroles douces, sans plus de succès.

- Allez Teddy, calme-toi maintenant, lui chuchotait-elle en tournant un peu sur elle-même. Tu te fatigues pour rien, comme ça...

Harry trouva qu'il manquait chez elle de sa douceur et patience habituelles. Il comprit que chacune des plaintes de Teddy s'ajoutait à sa frustration.

- Allez, Teddy, dit-elle avec une pointe sèche presque imperceptible.

Teddy poussa un gémissement et elle le reposa sur la table à changer, contenant mal son agacement.

- On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir élevé une fille, les bébés ne me poseraient plus aucun problème, dit-elle en repartant prendre son verre. Mais apparemment, non, déclara-t-elle avec irritation avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel comme s'il s'agissait d'eau.

Harry la regarda avec prudence.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-il à voix basse, moi non plus je ne suis pas...

- Je me fiche de savoir si tu es pro avec les bébés ou pas, Harry, le coupa-t-elle.

Cette parole agit sur Harry comme une claque. C'était l'alcool... l'alcool...

- C'est moi, sa grand-mère, lui rappela-t-elle avec force. C'est moi qui en suis désormais responsable.

D'accord, mieux ne valait pas la contrarier... Mais peut-être que l'alcool lui donnait simplement assez de courage pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur...

- Je peux aider quand m...

- Mais peut-être que je ne veux pas de ton aide, jeune homme, lui lança-t-elle la tête haute en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je vivais ici avec Teddy, même avant qu'un inconnu ne s'installe chez moi.

Harry aurait pu avoir les deux joues rouges de coups après ces deux remarques cinglantes. Teddy lança un gémissement réclamant plus d'attention encore au milieu du silence tendu. Harry et Andromeda ne cessèrent de s'observer.

- Je... je vais finir de l'habiller..., murmura maladroitement Harry d'une voix cachant mal une certaine blessure et se retournant vers son filleul.

Il pensait s'être entendu avec elle, avoir conclu une sorte de marché. Apparemment non. Andromeda, ne souhaitant pas au premier abord faire baisser la tension de si tôt, le fixa tout le temps durant, Harry habillant Teddy avec des mains quelque peu tremblantes sous la féroce supervision d'Andromeda. Quand Teddy fut prêt, mais pleurait toujours, Harry le prit dans ses bras et tenta à son tour de le calmer.

- Tu t'imagines qu'il va finir par se taire dans tes bras? Plutôt que dans les miens?, reprit sans pitié Andromeda.

Une bouffée d'agacement monta en Harry face à l'absurde attitude d'Andromeda.

- Non, j'essaie simplement..., commença-t-il entre ses dents.

- J'ai peut-être été trop faible au début pour m'occuper de lui, l'interrompit de nouveau Andromeda en se redressant. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas m'en charger maintenant.

- Je sais ça...

- Pourtant tes affaires sont toujours dans ma maison.

Harry la regarda placer toute sa volonté à le chasser d'ici, mi-blessé, mi-méfiant. Il décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant.

- Quand est-ce que tu auras l'intention de partir?, exigea-t-elle de savoir.

Harry regardait Teddy aux yeux rouges.

- Pas de suite, Andromeda, dit-il toujours de cette voix basse méfiante.

- Moi, lui fit-elle savoir à voix plus forte, je veux que tu partes maintenant.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire sans joie à l'idée de partir dans l'instant, en laissant derrière lui un bébé aux mains d'une femme un peu saoule.

- Dommage, parce que ce ne sera pas le cas, dit-il fermement.

- Comment oses-tu t'installer dans ma maison sans mon accord!, s'écria-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère. Et toi, Teddy, je suis désolée de ne pas être ta mère pour te calmer, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire!, éclata-t-elle aux pleurs de son petit-fils.

Teddy cria plus fort.

- D'accord, décida Harry avec une fureur retenue.

Il posa rapidement mais avec précaution Teddy dans son lit, mit une couverture sur lui et entraîna Andromeda dans le salon par son poignet, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle se débattit.

- Lâche-moi!

- Si vous êtes déterminée à vous disputer, autant ne pas le faire aux oreilles de Teddy..., dit Harry prestement.

- Tu penses que tu es tellement meilleur que moi..., lança-t-elle avec une grimace de méprise qui la fit nettement plus rapprocher de Bellatrix, ses yeux s'embuant.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je parte?, l'interrompit Harry en se postant devant elle.

- Je ne veux plus de toi!, fit-elle en frappant un pied au sol.

- Rien que hier encore, vous étiez d'accord pour que je reste! C'est juste moi qui vous agace à ce point, aujourd'hui?

- Oui! Tu ne devrais pas être ici!, répondit-elle avec ferveur, des larmes dans les yeux. Ca ne devrait pas être toi!

Harry fouilla le regard d'Andromeda et n'y trouva que de la détresse derrière ses présomptions. Andromeda cherchait sa fille mais ne trouvait que Harry...

- Ne me regarde pas comme si je n'étais qu'une folle alcoolique qui a perdu la tête, je t'en interdis!, interpréta-t-elle mal, avec du dégoût pour elle-même dans la voix, le doigt sévère levé.

- Je ne pense pas ça de vous, Andromeda, vous le savez très bien, fit Harry avec compassion, toute sa colère retombée.

Ca ne sembla qu'énerver davantage Andromeda. Elle jeta son verre dans le salon avec force. Il explosa en morceaux avec la vitre d'un cadre représentant les Tonks, Nymphadora âgée de huit ans saluant gaiement de la main depuis sa balançoire.

- MENTEUR!, lui cria-t-elle, le visage soudain déchiré par une tristesse infinie. Tu restes ici parce que tu as pitié, c'est tout, et après, tu partiras, comme tout le monde! Tu sais quoi, Harry? Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant, ça éviterait à Teddy de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre une nouvelle fois inutilement, veux-tu? Teddy et moi, on n'a pas besoin de ça. Teddy et... on est _forts_ tous les deux, on s'en sortira très bien, sans l'aide de _personne_, lâcha-t-elle avec dédain et douleur.

Harry regarda Andromeda, le visage interdit.

- On n'a pas besoin de _toi_, finit-elle avec ses dernières forces pour conserver cette horrible façade.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Andromeda contrôla un maximum les coins de ses lèvres tremblants, se redressant dans cette attitude aristocratique qu'elle avait toujours su conserver.

- Très bien, joua Harry à voix basse. Très bien, je dormirai ailleurs.

Le choc de l'avoir convaincu, l'angoisse, ainsi qu'une expression perdue, traversèrent le visage d'Andromeda avant que la détermination de rester de marbre, sur sa décision, ne fasse son retour. Elle se prit dans ses bras, comme si la température du living-room avait subitement chuté et acquiesça brièvement et fermement de la tête.

- Mais je reviendrai voir Teddy.

Les yeux d'Andromeda s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

- Je suis son parrain, je viendrai lui rendre visite, dit Harry d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Tu n'as aucune obligation envers lui, répliqua de suite Andromeda.

- Ce n'est pas par obligation que je suis là, fit Harry du tac-au-tac. Teddy fait partie de ma famille. Tout comme Rémus et Tonks l'avaient été.

Ce furent ces mots-là qui embuèrent trop les yeux d'Andromeda, qui la firent furieusement ciller et trembler des lèvres. Elle fut réduite en larmes avant de le réaliser elle-même. Tombant à genoux avec les mains cachant son visage, elle céda soudain sous ses façades cruelles, une certaine dignité demeurant, quoi qu'elle fasse. Une fois de plus, Harry ne sut comment réagir. Commençant à aller vers elle, puis regarder autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait aider, il finit par s'agenouiller et poser une main timide et maladroite sur l'épaule d'Andromeda.

Harry avait du mal à gérer cette situation. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il été obligé d'apprendre si vite à connaître quelqu'un par les circonstances des choses. Mais la mort de sa fille, sa subite nomination en tant que parrain, le meurtre de Rémus... tout avait concordé à les réunir sous ce toit. Malgré eux, peut-être, mais Harry venait de faire savoir à Andromeda que c'était également son choix.

Andromeda, les joues très moites, finit par le remercier dans son malheur en posant sa main sur la sienne, son visage toujours penché, dissimulé de lui, des mèches châtain foncé tombant tout autour d'elle comme un rideau. Ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu, se transformant en petits spasmes et reniflements, Harry assez à l'aise pour se décider de lui frotter le dos. Enfin, elle demeura ainsi sans ne plus échapper un son, se laissant conforter par la main massante.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle d'une voix rauque étouffée par ses mains, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Harry hocha la tête dans un triste soupir sans rancune.

- Je n'aurai pas dû boire, renifla-t-elle. Surtout pas après leurs... leurs funérailles.

- C'est dans ce genre d'occasion qu'on a le plus envie d'oublier, fit Harry d'un ton triste compréhensif. Vous n'êtes pas une alcoolique pour autant, Andromeda.

Elle faillit repartir dans un gémissement de douleur.

- J'ai dit des choses hor... odieuses sur toi...

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il continua de la frotter dans le dos.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, tu... tu peux dormir ici autant que tu le souhaites, dit-elle, presque timidement. J'ai trop de chambres et... et ça ferait plaisir à Teddy.

Il y eu une courte pause.

- Et à moi.

* * *

- Ca commence à devenir ridicule, ronchonna plus tard en fin d'après-midi Harry, en libérant deux pauvres hiboux de leurs colis, avant qu'ils ne prennent leur envol. Ca n'existe pas, des sortes de boîtes aux lettres magiques qui emmagasinerait tout ce qui m'ait envoyé en attendant?

- Tu devrais écrire à la poste de Pré-Au-Lard, Harry, conseilla Andromeda en calmant un Teddy réveillé par les hululements dans ses bras. Ils auront peut-être une solution à t'offrir, tu ne dois pas être le premier dans ce cas.

Elle reprit place dans une chaise de son salon de jardin en fer blanc, aux côtés de Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ceux-ci avaient insisté auprès de Harry à venir un peu, après que Harry ait refusé leurs invitations au Terrier par communication entre cheminettes. Harry les soupçonnait d'avoir perçu le malaise dans sa voix qui subsistait après sa dispute d'avec Andromeda. Hermione et Mrs Weasley avaient été les premières à l'interpréter comme un besoin urgent de compagnie. Si Harry s'était inquiété de la réaction d'Andromeda, ses craintes s'étaient facilement effacées lorsque celle-ci les accueillit assez chaleureusement. On aurait dit que son petit détour à la salle de bains pour revoir sa mine lui avait également servi à se convaincre qu'elle avait besoin de voir du monde, qu'elle se l'admette ou non.

- Ou alors au ministère, supposait Ron, pensif, si rien ne marche. Ils sont à tes pieds là-bas, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ouvriraient une salle spéciale au Département des Mystères rien que pour faire des recherches et résoudre ton problème, Harry.

- J'écrirais à Lockart, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, murmura Ginny, se massant les tempes, restant les yeux fermés. Lui serait ravi de répondre et donner une solution.

- Je ne pense pas que Lockart voudrait se débarrasser de son courrier comme Harry le souhaite, Ginny, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Ca ne me ferait rien encore si les hiboux se montraient silencieux, déclara Harry en posant les trois enveloppes sur une petite pile déjà reçue sur une commode. Et qu'ils arrivaient tous à la même heure de la journée, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- Tu ne vas en lire aucune, Harry?, demanda avec curiosité Ginny qui se décida à resservir tout le monde d'une tasse de son propre thé préparé au Terrier.

- Plus tard..., fit-il d'un air évasif. Je préfère penser à autre chose, pour l'instant.

- Comme quoi?, dit Hermione en remerciant silencieusement Ginny.

- Comme tes parents, Hermione, répliqua Harry en sautant sur l'occasion.

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait. Puis Mrs Weasley réagit.

- C'est vrai, ma chérie!, dit-elle en posant une main sur le coeur. Tes parents!

Il y eut un rien de culpabilité dans l'atmosphère.

- Oh, et bien, fit Hermione en rougissant un peu devant l'attention qu'on lui portait soudainement, je pensais m'en occuper après les enterrements...

- Ce qui est fait, rappela plus doucement Harry en essayant de dissimuler son soulagement.

- Pas le mémorial...

- C'est programmé pas ce week-end là mais l'autre, ça te laisse du temps, tu peux commencer par rechercher leur adresse...

- Hermione a déjà envoyé une lettre pour ça, informa Ron en prenant ses aises sur la chaise balancée en arrière. Elle attend la réponse.

Harry haussa des sourcils à Hermione.

- Les services australiens devraient m'écrire dans peu de temps, élabora-t-elle. Et la poste moldue est un peu lente quand il s'agit d'envoyer un courrier de l'autre côté de la planète. Même si je préfère ça à un hibou volant au-dessus de l'océan Antarctique.

- Les sorciers ont des portoloins pour la transmission du courrier étranger, ma chérie, l'informa Mrs Weasley en remuant sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse.

- Oui, mais l'Office des Portoloins est sans dessus-dessous, en ce moment.

- Comment voudras-tu t'organiser quand tu connaîtras leur adresse?, lui demanda Harry en prenant place en face d'elle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne sais pas encore..., dit-elle d'un air pensif. J'imagine que je me rendrais là-bas pour quelques jours, leur rendre la mémoire et discuter avec eux... regagner leur confiance si c'est possible...

Elle baissa les yeux.

- On ira avec toi, si tu veux, proposa Ron de suite en saisissant sa main d'un air rassurant.

Ginny eut un maigre sourire. Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils.

- Vous me préviendrez, cette fois-ci, dit-elle dans un grognement. Et vous resterez en contact avec nous quand vous serez là-bas, finit-elle comme une réprimande.

Hermione rougit de culpabilité. Harry sourit légèrement.

- Où sont Bill, Charlie et les autres?, demanda-t-il habilement pour faire dévier le sujet d'Hermione.

- Charlie et son équipe pensent qu'ils ont fini par localiser notre dragon, dit Ron en se rasseyant normalement. Mais c'est un secret bien sûr... Le problème, c'est qu'il est sûrement en plein vol. Alors des amis et lui sont partis le pister jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à atterrir, ce qui pourrait prendre pas mal de temps. Hé, tu savais qu'on aurait pu y rester, sur ses écailles, l'autre jour? Charlie m'a dit qu'il aurait pu voler comme ça deux jours entiers sans rien dans l'estomac... le cauchemar... on n'aurait vraiment pas eu de chance...

- En fait, si, intervint de manière inattendue Andromeda. Les gobelins de Gringotts emploient surtout des Noirs des Hébrides pour garder leurs trésors. Sur un dragon de cette race, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance, ils peuvent rester dans les airs plus de cinq jours d'affilée...

Les Weasley, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Ma tante Walburga me l'avait assez répété quand j'étais enfant pour m'en souvenir encore, maugréa-t-elle avec rancoeur. Elle adorait nous rappeler nos trésors et la façon dont ils étaient gardés, ce qui nous démarquait des autres, pas de doute, ironisa-t-elle.

- Andromeda, fit soudain Harry avec un sourire malicieux, j'ai un portrait qu'il faut que je vous offre absolument, si jamais je parviens à le décoller de son mur...

Ron et Ginny ricanèrent. Andromeda eut un très léger sourire en coin et Harry eut le coeur qui se mit à danser la salsa triomphalement.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, fit Hermione d'un ton songeur, il faudra faire quelque chose contre tous les maléfices d'Alastor Maugrey, là-bas, à Square Grimmaurd. Et vérifier également que Yaxley et les autres n'en aient pas rajouté...

- Je ne suis pas pressé d'y revenir pour m'en occuper, marmonna Ron dans sa tasse.

- Demande à Kreattur, une de ces quatres, suggéra Harry à Hermione. Il pourra peut-être te le dire...

- Kreattur?!, s'étrangla presque Andromeda en même temps qu'Hermione répondait:

- Je ne suis pas sa maîtresse comme toi tu es son maître, Harry, je ne peux pas l'appeler dès que m'en prend l'envie.

- Tu ne t'en ai pas débarrassé depuis que la guerre est finie, Harry?, fit d'un ton mi-stupéfait, mi-dégoûté Andromeda et Ron disait à Hermione:

- Kreattur est libre, Hermione, depuis la nuit de la bataille finale. Mais Harry peut toujours l'appeler quand il le souhaite, alors je ne pense pas que ce genre de pouvoir s'arrête uniquement entre eux et leurs maîtres, tu pourrais aussi l'appeler, je pense, dit-il avec un ton de voix qui était nettement influencé par sa longue fréquentation d'Hermione.

Harry rassura Andromeda que Kreattur était tout à fait sociable à présent, puis sourit à son air sceptique, avant de se retourner vers une Hermione ravie qui parlait avec Ron d'une voix surexcitée. En les voyant tous les deux aussi proches, il n'eut pas envie d'interrompre leur petite discussion privée.

- Et Bill, alors? Comment va-t-il?, reprit Harry à Ginny et Mrs Weasley en prenant une gorgée de thé.

- Il est resté avec George à la maison, l'informa Mrs Weasley avec un regard plus voilé. Il essaie de remonter un peu la charpente avec son aide, si possible. Elle s'était écroulée sur la gauche à l'arrière après Pâques mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est dû à des sortilèges ou parce que le Terrier se fait vieux... Heureusement que la goule dormait dans la chambre de Ron, où elle y serait passée.

- Papa et Percy sont allés au ministère, juste le temps de recueillir quelques nouvelles là-bas, ajouta Ginny en contemplant le jardin un peu laissé à l'abandon d'Andromeda. Pour savoir s'ils vont garder leurs postes ou être placés dans un autre service. Mais ils ne sont pas sûrs qu'on le leur dira aujourd'hui, vraiment. C'est trop le bazar, d'après eux.

- Oui, c'est ce que Kingsley m'a dit aussi ce matin, confirma Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le manque d'énergie habituel dans la voix de Ginny, en observant ses yeux vagabonder d'un air vague sur les hautes herbes. Elle ressemblait nettement plus à Luna à ce moment-là, une oreille à la conversation seulement. Se perdant momentanément dans son regard noisette fixé au loin, Harry perçut à peine la conversation poursuivie par Mrs Weasley.

- Le ministère va avoir à faire face à de sérieux problèmes, citait-elle de son mari. Arthur m'a dit que toute leur organisation était à revoir, et qu'il fallait s'attendre aussi aux mêmes désordres complets qu'après la première guerre, si ce n'était pas pire. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu le ministère et Poudlard sous la direction des mangemorts, la dernière fois.

- Je me demande comment ils vont bien pouvoir faire le tri entre ceux qui étaient sous l'Imperium, soumis à des chantages, ou qui les aidaient volontairement..., fit Ron en revenant dans leur discussion avec Hermione.

- Ca va prendre des mois et des mois, Ron, prédit Hermione d'un ton sage. Ca ne va pas pouvoir se faire en quelques jours, crois-moi. Même si le ministère va se remettre peu à peu au travail « normalement », disons...

Le reste de leur visite se passa ainsi à discuter de ce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir voir se produire au gouvernement, même si chacun d'eux n'était pas entièrement concentré sur les débats politiques, les trois enterrements trop récents. Harry reçut encore deux lettres par hibou, dont l'une d'elle du professeur MacGonagall, qui prévint Harry de l'heure et du lieu des funérailles de Severus Rogue, voulut-il jamais s'y rendre.

* * *

Se laissant tomber sur le sofa en défaisant deux boutons de son col noir, portant toujours ses habits de deuil, Harry se mit à apprécier le silence du soir, Andromeda et Teddy tous deux couchés, la maison vidée de tout Weasley. Harry se rendait bien compte à présent que lorsqu'Andromeda allait un peu mieux, c'était pour mieux s'effondrer dans sa chambre plus tard. Malgré leur dispute du jour, il trouvait à présent impossible de penser à un lien rapprochant Andromeda de sa sœur Bellatrix, en dépit de leurs ressemblances physiques. Ses insultes sans aucune retenue envers la noble maison des Black, alors que Harry et elle avaient discuté plus amplement de Kreattur et son changement d'attitude lors du dîner, appuyaient sans peine ce point. Il regarda le plafond de la maison des Tonks et se demanda pour la première fois comment allait être sa vie quand Andromeda irait un peu mieux, si c'était possible. Parce que même si elle avait dit toutes ces horribles choses sous le poids de la douleur, il n'en restait pas moins quelques vérités. Il devrait trouver une maison, songea-t-il en ne considérant pas l'idée de squatter indéfiniment chez les Weasley ou Andromeda. Et une maison autre qu'une vieille et sombre demeure du dix-huitième siècle où un Dumbledore poussiéreux ouvrirait la porte aux invités.

Mais Harry ne voyait pas sous quel style de toit il pourrait bien vivre. De sa vie, il avait dormi soit chez les Dursley, soit chez les Weasley, à Square Grimmaurd ou à Poudlard, principalement. Repoussant la question pour plus tard, il se demanda alors ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Revenir à Poudlard et compléter son éducation? Le visage de Harry se referma à la vision de l'école détruite qui n'aurait plus jamais Dumbledore pour directeur. Rentier? Harry retint mal une exclamation de rire sans joie à cette idée. Bill lui avait dit qu'il recevrait certainement une belle récompense du ministère et les gobelins transpiraient à lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. Cependant, Harry ne se voyait pas traîner sans la moindre activité. Et Auror, qui avait jamais été la seule carrière qu'il avait envisagé, nécessitait une éducation complète.

Harry attira à lui la gazette laissée sur la petite table du salon et passa aux dernières rubriques sans s'attarder aux premières pages, dont il était quasiment certain de mieux connaître les sujets traités que la presse elle-même. Les pages occupées par les listes des criminels recherchés, celle des disparus, celle des décédés noyaient les quelques naissances et autres événements plus joyeux du pays. Jamais la gazette n'avait été aussi épaisse. Le doigt de Harry glissa lentement au-dessus des articles, dont un minuscule qui racontait la contravention et mise en garde données à Dedalus Diggle pour avoir concocté des pluies d'étoiles filantes dans le Surrey. Enfin, il tomba sur les innombrables recherches et offres d'emploi, puis commença à les examiner, plus par curiosité qu'envie véritable de trouver de suite quelque chose. Il s'adossa plus confortablement contre le sofa, fixant le journal de ses yeux qu'il frotta avec fatigue. Entre le rentre-dedans des enfants Weasley la veille et celui d'Andromeda aujourd'hui, Harry se sentait émotionnellement épuisé.

Cependant, un frappement à la porte le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

Se demandant qui bien pouvait leur rendre visite à cette heure-ci, il sortit sa baguette (il avait toujours les deux sur lui), et se leva, reposant la gazette. En ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de revoir Cromwell, l'air plus épuisé que le matin même de l'enterrement.

- Ce que vous avez dit ce matin à l'enterrement, que je pouvais vous contacter, si jamais..., hésita Cromwell avec une lueur un peu désespéré dans le regard. C'était bien vrai, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui...

- Qui est-ce?, demanda Andromeda en nouant sa longue et fine robe de chambre d'un air endormi depuis les escaliers.

- Une connaissance... euh... une des miennes, lança Harry par-dessus son épaule.

Cromwell se pencha un peu vers lui et murmura d'un ton qui retenait une tonne de détresse.

- J'ai un _gros_ problème...

* * *

- Il a dû cracher le morceau à un des hommes de Scabior, si ce n'est pas Scabior lui-même, expliquait Cromwell d'un souffle court, alors que Harry resserrait sa cape dans la nuit fraîche après avoir transplané aux côtés de Cromwell.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une ruelle mal fréquentée de Londres, enveloppée par l'obscurité. Des clochards avaient allumé un feu dans un gros bidon de métal empli de vieux journaux. Ils les regardèrent passés en toisant leurs tenues inhabituelles. Harry pensait encore à la tête d'Andromeda quand il l'avait averti qu'il partait avec un étranger. Il était conscient que son attitude était un peu téméraire, mais les révélations de Cromwell...

- Je te déconseille fortement de le suivre, lui avait-elle dit dans la cuisine, ayant temporairement laissé Cromwell seul sur le palier de la porte.

- Pourquoi?, avait demandé Harry en récupérant son sac à dos et en en resserrant le noeud.

- C'est un loup-garou.

Harry avait stoppé net dans ses mouvements. Puis s'était retourné vers elle, méfiant.

- Rémus aussi était un loup-garou, avait-il dit, incapable de dissimuler un peu de froideur dans sa voix.

- Et ma fille le fréquentait depuis deux ans, avait-elle répliqué sans perdre de sa contenance. Celui-ci, tu le connais à peine.

- Vous m'auriez laissé le suivre sans un mot s'il n'avait pas été atteint de lycanthropie, Andromeda?, avait répliqué Harry en s'habillant rapidement de sa cape de voyage sans la quitter des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la majorité d'entre eux s'étaient ralliés aux mangemorts, Harry, avait-elle rétorqué, un rien blessé qu'il ait pu pensé qu'elle était ainsi.

L'expression de Harry s'était radouci. Il avait repris à voix plus basse en balançant son sac par-dessus ses épaules.

- Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, vraiment. Je sais me débrouiller.

Et il avait alors réalisé avec horreur les yeux d'Andromeda s'embuer soudain. Harry s'était arrêté dans ses préparations avec prudence, maudissant sa chance.

- C'est exactement ce que Nymphadora m'avait dit la nuit de sa mort, Harry.

Juste sa veine, avait-il pensé en déglutissant, ses sourcils retombant sous le poids de la tristesse et colère d'Andromeda, le coeur chutant aussi lourdement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu songer à se rattraper par deux, trois mots, elle lui avait tourné le dos, s'obligeant à se reprendre rapidement en clignant ses yeux au haut de la porte. Une fois à nouveau sous contrôle, elle lui avait refait face.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de toi, Harry, avait-elle dit avec détermination. Je le sais. Mais ce que je sais également, c'est qu'un bon nombre de gens vont chercher à prendre revanche sur toi, maintenant que la guerre est finie. Il y a ceux qui resteront impressionnés par ton duel avec Voldemort, mais d'autres qui... qui ne tiendront pas ce statut de plus grand sorcier au monde pour acquis.

Harry avait alors observé un moment Andromeda, prenant ses recommandations de prudence à coeur, puis avait acquiescé avant de repartir.

- Et n'oublie pas...

Harry s'était à nouveau arrêté dans ses mouvements.

- ... que tu es le parrain de Teddy, désormais.

La porte de la cuisine s'était doucement refermée sur elle, partie avant Harry lui-même.

- Je ne vois que ça pour que cela ait pu se produire si vite, poursuivait Cromwell, indifférent au regard soucieux de Harry. Talfair s'est toujours méfié de moi...

Harry se racla la gorge pour mieux se concentrer sur le présent, la culpabilité de ses responsabilités lui rongeant toujours la chaire.

- Et vous pensez que ce sont eux qui vous ont enlevé Damy?, résuma Harry en se rappelant du petit garçon de dix ans qu'il avait vu le matin même, volant des cookies trop cuits.

- J'en mettrai ma main à couper, disait Cromwell en transpirant, marchant aussi vite que Harry. Ils ne voudraient pas que je « contamine » Damy... J'ai, disons, des principes un peu semblables à ceux de Rémus Lupin, même si j'avoue ne pas être à ce point carré... et eux, voudraient en faire un « vrai » loup-garou, bien sûr... c'est ici, montra-t-il en pointant une plaque métallique menant au tout à l'égout.

Cromwell se tourna vers Harry, plein d'attentes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? Prévenir tous les aurors du ministère, n'est-ce pas? Vous pourrez sûrement leur être supérieurs en nombre comme ça...

- Quoi?, fit brusquement Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. C'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

Cromwell le regarda d'un air éberlué.

- Comment sinon?! Damy est totalement encerclé là-dedans, et si jamais je m'approche...

- On déclenchera une bataille sanglante si on fait ça, Cromwell, lui reprocha Harry avec des sourcils froncés. Je comprends que vous ayez peur pour Damy mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de commander tous les aurors dès que je lève un pouce, ni ne le souhaite...

Cromwell, soudain fou de terreur pour l'enfant qu'il avait tout aussi bien adopté, lui saisit sa cape.

- Mais Damy alors?! Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner, vous ne pouvez pas!, se révolta-t-il dans des postillons, sa voix plus malade et glaireuse que jamais.

Harry se relâcha d'un coup sec de la prise de Cromwell et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela..., articula-t-il entre ses dents. Mais j'ai une question.

- Laquelle?

- Pourquoi vous appuyer sur moi au lieu de vous rendre directement aux aurors et signaler son enlèvement?, dit Harry d'un ton direct. Vous disposez de toutes les informations dont ils auraient besoin...

- Ah, vous plaisantez!, fit Cromwell dans une exclamation répugnée. Les aurors auraient plutôt fait de m'arrêter ou de me placer sous surveillance que de s'occuper sérieusement de Damy!

- Je ne pense pas...

- Etes-vous seulement allé au ministère ces derniers jours?, répliqua Cromwell, déterminé.

Harry ne répondit rien. Conscient qu'il allait s'embarquer dans une discussion qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, vu la certitude brillant dans les yeux de Cromwell, il se décida pour un autre angle d'attaque.

- Comment se fait-il que Talfair et ses copains aient pu capturer Damy aussi vite? Je pensais que vous aviez trouvé un refuge...

- Ouaih, ben... pas assez bon, apparemment, fit Cromwell, agacé par ce manque d'action. Vu qu'ils ont retrouvé Damy.

- Vous l'aviez laissé seul?

Cromwell plissa les yeux à Harry qui ajouta rapidement:

- Je ne vous accuse de rien, je voudrais juste mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de demander des détails, alors que vous exigez pratiquement de moi de me jeter dans la gueule du loup...

Harry aurait fermé les yeux à sa gaffe s'il ne devait pas faire preuve d'un minimum de cran face à Cromwell.

- D'accord, très bien, grogna Cromwell en s'y résignant. Damy et moi n'avions pas de refuge, on est restés dehors toute la journée dans nos coins habituels, là où les passants sont, disons, le plus généreux. On s'est séparés pour plus de chance... euh, les gens ont plus peur de donner une pièce quand on est en groupe, même de deux.

Harry songea que Cromwell n'avait pas encore accepté de livrer toute la vérité. Mais si c'était parce que Damy était parti faire du pickpocket, comme Harry le suspectait, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Cromwell de ne pas tout lui dire.

- Très bien... allons-y.

- Pa... pardon?, bafouilla Cromwell. Tous les deux? Comme ça, sans rien?

- Vous m'avez bien dit que c'était enchanté, non?, répliqua Harry. N'importe qui peut y rentrer mais personne sauf les lycanthropes ne peuvent retrouver leurs chemins jusqu'à l'extérieur grâce à leur odorat, c'est bien ça? Alors dîtes-moi comment je suis censé revenir ici tout seul...

- Vous aurez Damy, tenta Cromwell de le rassurer d'un ton faussement dégagé.

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Vous venez avec moi, dit-il fermement. Si Damy compte tant que ça pour vous, ça ne vous posera aucun problème.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'avec une horde d'aurors que vous pourriez convaincre, vous ne p...

- Pas de bataille, on en a assez eu ces derniers jours.

Le ton autoritaire de Harry ne laissa aucune place à la réplique. Cromwell se résigna, avala un citron invisible, et Harry se tourna vers les égouts. Prenant une forte inspiration, il s'avança résolument vers la plaque métallique rouillée qu'il souleva. Avec les dernières paroles d'Andromeda en tête, il pria d'avoir fait le bon choix, et descendit l'échelle.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La Cour des Miracles

Chapitre 5 : La « Cour des Miracles »

... c'est un miracle si on en sort...

Deux pieds atterrirent sur un sol de pierres anciennes glissantes d'humidité. A peine Harry fut-il en bas qu'il alluma sa baguette, scrutant les environs. Cromwell se saisit à son tour de l'échelle de métal glacial détrempé et visqueux, avant de le rejoindre. Un long tunnel s'ouvrait sur les deux côtés, s'enfonçant dans une obscurité inquiétante. Harry ne percevait que le tambourinement d'un cours d'eau sale séparant deux larges trottoirs le longeant. Il se rassura de la présence de son sac à dos portant avec lui sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité et s'avança vers le néant, l'oeil aux aguets.

- On a une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir dans ce sens avant de prendre sur la droite, expliqua Cromwell de sa voix glaireuse se répercutant en écho.

- Je crois que ce serait plus prudent de baisser la voix, à l'avenir, murmura Harry en tendant l'oreille aux répercutions des paroles de Cromwell.

Il sentit acquiescer le loup-garou et continua sa marche. Seuls leurs souffles et l'écoulement des eaux usées leur étaient audibles. Harry commençait à se questionner sur ce qu'il ferait, une fois dans l'ancien repère de Cromwell, mais ne parvenait pas à chasser entièrement ce que lui avait dit Andromeda avant son départ. Il était à moitié agacé des paroles de cette dernière, et à moitié soucieux qu'elle ne souligne une vérité qui le dérangeât. Il avait dix-sept ans et était le parrain de Teddy, un des seuls de la famille de Teddy encore en vie. Cela signifiait-il qu'il devrait s'interdire ce genre d'escapades plutôt téméraires, à l'avenir? Ne jamais partir avec un homme dont il ne savait pratiquement rien? Ou avait-il au contraire raison de venir aider Cromwell et Damy quand Teddy ne risquait rien chez lui, sous la garde d'Andromeda?... _Qui_ Remus aurait-il choisi?

- A droite, maintenant, chuchota Cromwell en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Harry s'attarda à observer leurs alentours à présent faiblement éclairés par des torches accrochées aux murs, longuement espacées. Il éteignit sa baguette, sans pour autant la ranger. Quand dix minutes plus tard, il fit encore face au même décor sans fin, il commença à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'emmener Ron et Hermione avec lui. Mais ses deux amis avaient assez à faire à remonter le moral de toute une famille, sans compter que Harry avait vu au-delà de leur dynamisme plus tôt le jour même, et trouvé un véritable épuisement émotionnel.

- Vous êtes certain que c'est par là?, marmonna-t-il à voix basse à Cromwell.

- J'y suis suffisamment allé pour en être sûr, acquiesça-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

- Pourquoi n'y retournez-vous plus, exactement?, demanda Harry, piqué par la curiosité.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Talfair ne trouvait pas que je me comportais comme un vrai loup-garou le devrait. Et en plus, j'ai Damy.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il se fait qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à enlever Damy avant aujourd'hui s'il les intéressait tant que ça...

C'était plus fort que lui. Il considérait la date de l'enlèvement et les funérailles comme une trop grande coïncidence.

- J'ai toujours fait attention à ce que Damy et moi, on ne traîne pas là où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, expliqua Cromwell en prenant soin de ne pas déraper sur les traces de pas de boue laissées par les allées et venues d'autres hommes et femmes. Je pensais que je ne risquais rien à rendre un dernier hommage à Remus Lupin, qu'aucun d'eux ne viendrait... c'était raté.

Il souffla avec regret.

- Talfair et les autres pensaient que Damy était mort ou quelque chose comme ça quand je le leur ai pris incognito quelques temps après sa capture et sa contamination... ça arrive chez les plus petits, ce genre de choses. Moi, ils se fichaient de ce que je pouvais bien devenir, si je manquais trop de pain ou de couvertures, je reviendrai à eux en voyant ce qu'ils me proposeraient comme boulot pas très catholique. Mais que je leur pique un de leurs Rapporte-Sous...

- Leurs quoi?

- Rapporte-Sous. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les mômes qui sont élevés dans le repère. Ils les lâchent la journée et attendent le butin volé le soir. Selon ce qu'ils rapportent, ils ont droit à plus ou moins de choses...

- Donc, résuma Harry. Vous leur avez enlevé un des enfants qui travaillaient pour eux sans qu'ils le sachent, et comme Damy ne revenait pas, ils pensaient qu'il n'avait pas survécu dans la rue, c'est ça?

- Jusqu'à ce matin, acheva Cromwell dans une grimace.

- Vous n'êtes pas le véritable père de Damy, alors..., demanda Harry plus sur le ton de la constatation.

- C'est tout comme, coupa durement Cromwell. Vous non plus, vous n'auriez pas supporté de voir comment ils le traitaient...

Harry ne dit rien. Il songeait à ce terrible monde souterrain que Lupin avait à peine abordé avec lui. Une sorte de mise à niveau inférieur apparut, protégée par une large grille verticale laissant passer les eaux sales en cascade deux mètres plus bas, soutenue par une voûte délabrée. Harry dût descendre une nouvelle échelle sur le côté, accompagné de Cromwell. Trois autres mises à niveaux plus tard, Harry fut tenté de rebrousser chemin.

- C'est pire que le chemin qui mène à la Chambre des Secrets, ici..., marmonna-t-il à lui-même, irrité de tous leurs détours qui ne menaient nulle part.

Ces égouts étaient un vrai labyrinthe.

- Quoi?, ne comprit pas Cromwell en suivant des rats.

- Rien, rien...

- On est pratiquement arrivés, assura Cromwell qui avait dû néanmoins percevoir l'impatience de Harry.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'existe pas d'autres plaques de gouttière plus directes?

- Les autres ne sont pas enchantées, sourit maigrement Cromwell. On ne serait pas parvenus aux égouts débouchant au repère des loups-garous, sinon. Ce sont les copains mangemorts de Greyback qui ont aidé à l'installation des sortilèges. On ne peut pas transplaner, une fois sous terre. Ici, indiqua-t-il soudainement.

Harry tourna la tête sur sa gauche: un chemin pavé sous une voûte romaine était englouti dans le noir. Il releva alors sa baguette.

- Pas la peine d'essayer d'allumer, intervint Cromwell. Greyback et les autres y ont collé une poudre du plafond au sol. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais depuis, personne ne peut y faire de lumière à l'intérieur. Suivez-moi, dit-il en lui serrant un peu l'avant-bras pour le guider. Il faut être prudent, c'est bourré de maléfices.

- C'est maintenant que j'aurais besoin d'un Malfoy, commenta Harry à personne en particulier, ne voyant plus rien du tout, se laissant entraîné par Cromwell, à l'odorat développé.

Songeant avec envie à la main de la gloire, Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, ses oreilles ouvertes au moindre son. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de dépendre de Cromwell mais se laissa virer sur le côté, puis tourner dans un autre sens, évitant un sort ou quelque chose bouillonnant près de lui. Sa marche aveugle parut lui durer une éternité, mais ne tarda pas plus de trois minutes.

- Vous avez vraiment un plan, hein?, demanda de manière inattendue Cromwell à Harry.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry brièvement, préférant que Cromwell se concentre sur leur chemin plutôt que sur leur conversation.

C'est alors qu'il la vit enfin, sortant des ténèbres. Une ouverture ronde, cachée d'un vieux rideau épais marron tombant dans les flaques d'eau et moisissant, donnait sur un lieu éclairé d'où Harry percevait déjà la rumeur basse des conversations se répercutant étrangement sur les eaux usées.

- Est-ce que c'est là-... Cromwell?, chuchota Harry en le cherchant soudain des yeux.

Des pas revinrent en courant dans l'obscurité impénétrable.

- Partez chercher Damy!, lui lança Cromwell, totalement dissimulé, s'éloignant. Je ne vous ramènerai que si vous avez Damy avec vous! Je ne viens pas!

La bouche de Harry heurta le sol de choc. Mais une bouffée de colère l'envahit soudain.

- Cromwell!, s'écria-t-il au chemin obscur. Cromwell, petit traître magouilleur, revenez! Votre chantage ne marche pas, vous m'entendez? C'est vous qui voulez Damy hors d'ici, c'est vous qui voulez le reprendre, alors vous venez avec moi!

- Prenez-leur Damy!, répéta Cromwell depuis le tunnel noir, sa voix se répercutant. Moi, ils risqueraient de me tuer! Prenez-leur et le marché tiendra, je vous sortirai de là!

- Le mar... le _marché!_ Il n'y a pas de marché! Me jeter aux loups-garous sans votre aide n'est pas un marché, Cromwell! Moi aussi, ils risqueraient de me tuer!, vociféra Harry, le cherchant des yeux avec fureur, n'osant pas retourner dans l'obscurité piégée. Crom... CROMWELL!

- Ils ne vous tueront pas, vous avez tué Vous-Savez-Qui! Et n'oubliez pas, Damy est sûrement dans la troisième cour!

- CROMWELL!

Mais personne ne le répondit. Il n'y avait plus de pas perçus dans la pénombre. Harry jura. Le souffle court de rage, il se retourna vers l'entrée du repère. Il serra la mâchoire, pris par l'envie soudaine d'abandonner, de revenir auprès de Teddy. Il était aussi furieux contre Cromwell qu'il ne l'était contre lui-même. Il l'avait senti que ça tournerait mal, il _l'avait_ senti... Mais Damy était devant et Harry ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière sans être guidé de sens développés de loup-garou. Le visage crispé, celui d'Andromeda en tête, il passa le rideau.

Un spectacle ahurissant s'offrit alors à lui.

* * *

De chaque côté de la petite rivière d'eau sale, deux grandes plate-formes souterraines de pierre, éclairées par des torches, servaient à plusieurs dizaines de personnes enveloppées de haillons, couverts de cicatrices. La cour était immense, d'un plafond médiéval courbé, pavé et haut, donnant sur une deuxième cour, beaucoup plus loin, toutes deux séparées par une épaisse voûte de pierres sombres. Une forte odeur de confinement mêlée de sueur et d'ordures lui emplit les narines, des femmes toussant, crachant, d'autres se retournant dans leurs couchettes trouées et sales. Harry, rabaissant désormais son capuchon sur sa tête, comme il semblait ici être la mode, s'avança d'un air horrifié parmi ces gens aux dentitions malmenées, à la peau noircie de crasse, rejoignant des couchettes alignées sur les bords en désordre. La colère de Harry pour Cromwell s'évanouit d'elle-même devant un enfant assis dans l'une d'elles, dans le même état miséreux que les autres, suçant son pouce, malgré le manque d'hygiène flagrant, avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux grasse. Il ne portait pas de cicatrices.

- M'man, dit-il à sa mère qui le recouvrait, j'irai où la prochaine fois que tu te transformeras?, s'étrangla-t-il à dire.

- Comme d'habitude, mon chéri, dehors..., répondit avec regret la femme aux cheveux bien plus ébouriffés que ceux d'Hermione.

- Mais c'est plus la guerre maintenant, pas vrai?, ne comprit pas l'enfant.

Il grimaça à son mal de gorge.

- Pour nous, ça reste pareil.

Elle finit de le border du mieux qu'elle put et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que n'entendit pas Harry. La femme se releva et s'éloigna.

- A tout à l'heure, mon chéri...

Elle l'abandonna temporairement, et l'enfant se remit à tousser. Hésitant un instant, Harry se décida et retira rapidement une fiole de son sac, déjà entamée par Jimmy Peakes.

- Bois ça, ça te guérira un peu, souffla Harry de dessous son capuchon en s'approchant de l'enfant.

Ce dernier ne se méfia même pas de lui, gardant ses yeux fermés de fatigue et acceptant la potion restauratrice. Elle sembla faire rapidement effet. Sa respiration se calmait, s'apaisait.

- Tu vas mieux?

Acquiescement de la tête.

- Ecoute, profita Harry à voix très basse, aurais-tu un copain dans les parages qui s'appellerait Damy, par hasard?, fit-il en le débarrassant de ses mèches trempées de sueur sur son front et lançant un « _Lashlabask _» bien senti à un rat un peu trop prêt du petit.

Une paupière s'ouvrit lourdement vers lui. L'enfant s'éclaircit la vue peu à peu en clignant lentement des yeux vers Harry.

- Dans la seconde cour, peut-être, répondit-il en récupérant ses forces.

- La seconde... pas la troisième? Tu es sûr?, demanda Harry, le coeur battant, haïssant d'interroger l'enfant dans sa condition.

L'enfant acquiesça plus fermement.

- Merci...

- ... Maëve, finit-il en le regardant avec, pour la première fois, de la curiosité plus que de l'épuisement.

- Merci Maëve, répéta Harry dans un sourire. Tu vas voir, tu vas vite récupérer avec ça, ça contient un peu de pimentine.

Et en effet, les oreilles de Maëve ne manquèrent pas de fumer quand Harry repartit, oubliant les instructions de Cromwell. Il devait se rendre dans le même sens que la mère de Maëve, maintenant beaucoup plus loin. Il accéléra le pas. Celle-ci retira de ses poches une sorte de médaillon et le frotta, comme si elle cherchait à l'embellir. Elle avait le souffle stressé, le visage crispé de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de désagréable.

Harry se prêta un temps à ce rôle d'ombre lointaine, restant dans sa suite alors qu'ils contournaient d'autres loups-garous. Deux ou trois têtes se levèrent vers lui, sa cape sombre d'un bien trop meilleur état que celles des autres. Harry tira soigneusement les côtés de son grand capuchon, dissimulant son visage. Ils semblaient être organisés en sortes... de meutes. L'un d'eux, avec une dizaine d'épaisseurs de gilets très fins troués de partout, aux fils pendants, chantait en improvisant d'un air ivre:

_Moi j'm'appelle Marco_

_J'étais dans un bistro -hic!-_

_d'ma baguette j'faisais le fou _

_puis on m'a jeté dans ce trou -hic!-_

_Maint'nant on m'appelle le Marjuscocou!_

- Hé, toi, la Moldubec du dimanche, ferme-la!, lui cria un homme marchandant plus loin, dérangé dans ces trocs du jour.

Il se retourna vers un autre, couverts de furoncles.

- Combien tu dis?

- Dix-sept mornilles minimum, grogna le boutonneux. Déjà que ce Fletcher m'a pris plus que prévu, je ne vais pas baisser le prix, alors oublie de suite la ristourne, Herpo!

La femme que suivait Harry avait été parcourue d'un frisson en entendant le premier homme. Harry l'observa prendre un air à la fois résolu et résigné puis contourner un clochard allongé sur une trop mince couverture pour s'approcher de l'homme. Il portait de multiples colliers de tout style autour du cou, par-dessus ses haillons, et avait une regard bleu très clair et perçant ressortant de son visage mât de saleté. Harry, lui, continua tout droit. Le troqueur remit ses mèches grasses derrière ses oreilles avant de rebaisser sa tête sur de nouveaux trésors plus ou moins valables rapportés.

- C'est pas ça qui va me payer le voyage de s'cours, à moi... mais peut-être qu'en les revendant au binoclard blondinet...

Harry dépassa son groupe ainsi que la femme, se dirigeant vers la seconde salle voûtée au plafond haut de quarante mètres.

- J'ai pris ceci ce matin..., dit la voix timide de la mère dans le dos de Harry qui entendit « volé » par « pris ».

- Du toc!

- Non...! Non, ce n'est pas du toc...

Atteignant la deuxième cour, Harry tomba alors sur des groupes plus... bestiaux dans leurs comportements. Il se doutait que ceux-là avaient davantage été tentés par les offres de Greyback que les premiers qu'il avait vu.

- Redis-moi ça et je te fais avaler ta propre bouse...!

Harry évita de peu un loup-garou tombant à ses côtés, emportant avec lui dans un tourbillon de coups de poings et de jurons un de ses camarades. Les bagarres avaient d'ailleurs quelque chose d'habituel, dans le coin. Harry vit de même, sur la seconde plate-forme, de l'autre côté du cours d'eau sale coulant étrangement vite, un homme se battre avec un autre. Ce dernier se renversa dans la petite rivière, avant que le premier ne morde férocement dans le morceau de viande qu'il lui avait arraché. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé de plusieurs siècles en arrière. Ce qui était très étrange, c'était que pour la plupart, ils portaient un insigne collé sur la poitrine, comme des crocs rouges ou des dents de scies. Un autre loup-garou, encore plus loin, vêtu d'une sorte de soutane avec une ceinture pendant sur le côté comme une longue corde, était agenouillé devant un enfant, la main tendue, tandis que l'enfant brun vidait ses poches d'un bracelet brisé, et de quelques noises qu'il lui donna.

- Va falloir faire mieux demain..., dit-il en fixant l'enfant de son seul oeil d'un vert marécageux, l'autre borgne. Compris?

L'enfant acquiesça, la tête très basse, avant de prendre le toast qui lui était offert et partir en courant.

- Hé, Montgomery!, le rappela l'homme et Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond. Que je ne t'y reprenne pas..., le menaça-t-il en tendant un index accusateur.

Le petit acquiesça de nouveau et repartit en toute hâte vers sa couchette plus loin, où six autres de son âge environ étaient blottis eux aussi, portant les cicatrices distinctives des loups-garous.

- Ces mômes..., finit par dire le borgne à deux autres qu'il retrouvait. On leur offre un toit et une nouvelle famille et _ça se montre ingrat!_, cria-t-il assez fort pour que l'enfant entende et frissonne.

Il alla rejoindre un feu de camp installé plus loin (quelqu'un avait récupéré un bocal de flammes magiques apparemment) et montra ses nouvelles fortunes en discutant combien il pourrait les revendre avec d'autres. Harry décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Marchant droit vers les petites couchettes, il ignora les regards qui se tournaient vers sa tenue propre et s'agenouilla.

- Hé!, appela-t-il l'enfant dans un murmure. Tu t'appelles Montgomery, c'est ça?

- Harry Po...!

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche du petit qui l'avait reconnu à côté et s'aperçut, avec un nouveau battement de coeur, qu'il s'agissait de Damy.

- Damy, s'il te plaît, ne parle pas fort, ok?

Le petit écarquilla les yeux de surprise et acquiesça en secouant vigoureusement de la tête. Damy avait une belle contusion au front.

- Si vous voulez reprendre les cookies, j'en ai plus, mais...

- Shhh, je ne suis pas venu pour des cookies, lui murmura Harry. _Episkey_...

La blessure de Damy se referma. Les autres qui avaient suivi la scène dressèrent leurs têtes de leurs couchettes, de grands yeux ouverts d'incrédulité. On aurait dit des bébés taupes sortant subitement de leurs trous et pointant un museau curieux.

- Ton euh... papa ou copain Rayce Cromwell, m'a dit de te ramener à lui, tu es d'accord?

- Oui!... Je veux dire, murmura-t-il soudain d'une voix emplie d'excitation, oui...

Harry jeta deux, trois coups d'oeil nerveux aux alentours, laissant son visage au mieux caché. Un loup-garou allongé près du bocal de flammes se tenait sur ses coudes, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs le fameux binoclard blondinet... Il ne devait pas voir grand chose à travers ses verres crasseux et rayés. Montgomery se releva un peu plus.

- Euh, monsieur, dit-il timidement, pourquoi vous m'avez appelé...?

- Tu n'aurais pas deux soeurs?, chuchota toujours avec urgence Harry en observant avec méfiance le feu de camp où des rires gras résonnaient aussi.

- Si! Comment savez-v...?

- Elles te croyaient mort, expliqua Harry honnêtement. On le croyait tous.

Il ne pensait pas que contourner la vérité les priverait d'innocence quand ils avaient déjà tant vécu.

- C'est faux!, s'exclama Montgomery avec de la colère pour la première fois, les poings soudain serrés. Elles et maman m'ont abandonné!

Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés. La haine était encrée dans les yeux du petit Montgomery.

- Elles m'ont abandonné parce que j'avais été mordu, c'est tout!, lança-t-il, les bras tremblants de fureur, mais Harry entendit percer de la douleur, des grande détresse et désespoir.

- Ce sont elles qui te l'ont dit?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Non mais...

- Alors comment peux-tu en être sûr?

La colère de l'enfant sembla se dégonfler. Il resta partagé entre sa haine, la tristesse et un espoir naissant en observant Harry. Son visage se crispait sous ses hésitations.

- C'est Scabior qui me l'a dit... Et Talfair, et les autres...

- Et Scabior doit être très content que tu lui rapportes tous ces bijoux, à lui et ses copains, tu ne penses pas?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry sentit les enfants se raccrocher désespérément à ce qu'il disait.

- Monsieur Harry?, intervint une petite fille cette fois en se relevant sur ses genoux (elle avait été scalpée sur une partie du crâne qui cicatrisait toujours, lui rappelant avec un serrement au coeur Amanda Spinnet). Est-ce que... est-ce que vous croyez que c'est pareil pour moi?, demanda-t-elle avec un espoir proche des larmes.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Sophia Grammy, dit-elle timidement.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Je ne connais pas ta famille...

- Moi, c'est Gideon Jourdan!

- Et moi, Paola...

- Hé, hé, hé!, les calma aussitôt Harry qui les vit presque se jeter sur lui pour plus d'informations. Attendez un peu... vous êtes tous sans famille, ici?, demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

- Oui, approuva Gideon d'un grand signe de tête. Comme Junior, ajouta-t-il en indiquant le petit Montgomery.

- Et vous travaillez tous pour eux...

- Oui!, dirent Sophia et Junior ensemble. Pour Talfair, là!, firent-ils en indiquant le sorcier debout discutant avec un groupe, tout près de la troisième, dernière et plus petite cour.

- Et si je vous emmenais avec moi, dit lentement Harry en regardant avec attention Talfair, qu'est-ce que vous dir...

- OUI!, s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble, Sophia plaçant ses mains devant la bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements.

Le coeur de Harry s'accéléra de peur.

- HÉ!, rugit une voix et les enfants se replièrent aussitôt comme s'ils avaient été frappés.

- Debout, debout, debout..., marmonna rapidement Harry aux enfants qui obéirent avec effroi, abandonnant leurs couchettes, pendant que Scabior continuait:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec les gosses, toi?, disait-il en s'avançant à grandes enjambées brutales vers Harry qui poussaient presque les enfants vers la sortie. Hé, je te cause! Tu me rép... Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Reviens-là! Reviens avec les gos... _Stupéfix!_

Harry, qui s'y était attendu, conjura un bouclier tout en criant vers Sophia, Paola et les autres:

- Continuez!

Ces derniers partirent dans une marche plus rapide, courant presque, ne sachant pas quoi faire, gouvernés par leur peur et serrés les uns aux autres. Des deux côtés, des loups-garous se relevèrent, les remarquant, et Harry vit un homme ou deux sortir des baguettes de leurs poches, alors qu'il conjurait des boucliers à droite comme à gauche. Répondant une fois de plus à un sort de Scabior, il commença à transpirer. Harry regardait les loups-garous comme s'il était coincé par une meute d'animaux sauvages. Au fur et à mesure que le groupe d'enfants et lui s'approchaient de l'entrée du repère, la population lycanthrope se refermait sur eux, la plupart dépourvue de baguettes, exceptés trois jusque là. Paola cria.

- Ahhh, non, lâchez-moi!

Herpo l'avait saisi juste avant de sortir. Harry se retourna vers elle si vite que son capuchon en tomba.

- _Lâchez-là!_, menaça-t-il de sa baguette.

Herpo stoppa net, le visage livide de réalisation terrible. Il y eut comme un mouvement d'hésitation d'ensemble. Leurs poursuivants, dont Scabior, avaient ralenti sous leur stupeur, la respiration lourde.

- Je les emmène avec moi, déclara Harry d'un ton glacial dans le silence temporaire, jetant un bouclier étendu de protection du côté de Scabior. Relâchez-la.

Il perçut des murmures de partout: « Harry Potter... c'est Harry Potter... mais non, tu confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas possible... ». Talfair rejoignit le groupe de Scabior et fronça les sourcils, comme réfléchissant à leurs futurs agissements. Junior, pendant ce temps, se débattait en vain dans les bras d'un loup-garou.

- Noon..., fit-il d'une voix étouffée par ses efforts. J'veux partir d'ici...

- Même ici, l'enlèvement est considéré comme un acte répréhensible de sanctions, Potter, décida enfin de dire Talfair en se caressant une fois sa barbe en collerette, l'évaluant.

- Je veillerai à répéter vos paroles à leurs familles, alors, qu'ils soient sûrs qu'une justice condamnera leurs kidnappeurs, rétorqua Harry d'un geste de la tête vers les enfants, braquant toujours sa baguette vers les trois loups-garous armés.

Paola gémit. Sophia, Gideon et Damy se resserrèrent vers Harry, leur dos à lui, et surveillèrent les loups-garous avec crainte. Une femme à la coupe afro proche de la sortie les observaient tous d'une manière très intense.

- Hé!, réagit le borgne. Leurs familles, c'est nous maintenant! C'est toi qui es dans le tort! C'est toi qui piques les gosses!

- La ferme, Plock, dit avec nonchalance Talfair. On se fiche de ça, Potter est dans notre repère, si tu n'as pas remarqué. Et, fit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, ça, c'est un problème qu'ils nous faut résoudre de suite.

Il le toisa.

- Comment as-tu pu apprendre l'existence de cet endroit?, demanda-t-il plus froidement. Mieux: comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici en solo?... On n'a pas résisté de recevoir une petite morsure?, ironisa-t-il.

Ses camarades anciennement autour du feu de camp éclatèrent dans des rires gras, parfois forcés, répercutés par d'autres un peu partout. Cependant, la majorité restait méfiante, silencieuse: Harry avait tué Voldemort quatre jours plus tôt. Paola eut le visage qui vira au bleu, trop retenue au cou. Harry fit un bref geste de sa baguette et Herpo cria, sa main rouge de brûlure. Un maléfice cuisant l'avait atteint. Talfair, le borgne et un homme massif levèrent leurs baguettes. Paola ne perdit pas de temps à profiter de sa libération pour rejoindre les autres enfants.

- Je vous avais dit de la lâcher, rappela Harry à Herpo.

- Paola, reviens-là, dit la femme à la coiffure en afro, avec comme un semblant de gentillesse.

Paola hocha la tête sans la regarder, se réfugiant au coeur du petit groupe, comme si elle avait un peu honte de trahir la femme. Cette dernière eut l'air en colère contre Harry.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous les prendre!, lui cracha-t-elle, révoltée.

- Leurs familles ont tous les droits de les reprendre, gronda-t-il en retour. Vous n'avez pas à choisir pour ces enfants.

- Ils ont été abandonnés par..., commença-t-elle furieusement, d'un air très autoritaire.

- Ils ont été arrachés à leurs familles sans que leurs parents n'apprennent leur véritable condition!, coupa Harry en la fusillant du regard. Ne me faîtes pas croire le contraire, je connais les deux soeurs de l'un des enfants!

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard fixé sur Harry de la lycanthrope avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

- Perpetua, tais-toi..., l'avertit son voisin à la peau noire, aussi pauvre que les autres, mais qui gardait une attitude très digne.

- Ils auraient été abandonnés de toute façon!, grinça-t-elle d'une voix perçante, emplie de haine envers les sorciers. Personne ne veut élever un enfant de loup-garou ou un lycanthrope!

- Ca aurait peut-être été valable comme argument si je n'élevais pas moi-même le fils de Remus Lupin, tonna Harry dans l'immense repère.

Il y eut comme un mouvement d'ensemble de stupéfaction. Harry continua cependant d'observer avec méfiance la foule compacte autour d'eux.

- Soit, dit Talfair, pas plus concerné que ça par les enfants. Que tu les veuilles avec toi n'est pas un problème, puisque toi-même n'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici.

Harry tourna un regard perçant vers Talfair. Celui-ci avait un air calculateur.

- Tu connais notre refuge, Potter, rappela-t-il lentement en hochant doucement la tête. Tu peux y venir à ta guise... Et ça, c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas concevoir...

- Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse le dire à tout le monde!, résuma Plock en serrant les poings. Y'a qu'ici qu'on est sûr d'être tranquilles ou presque!

- Sophia, ma petite... Gideon..., essayait toujours Perpetua de convaincre les enfants obstinés. Je ne sais pas ce que ce monsieur vous a dit, mais c'est faux, on va vous faire du mal dehors, tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas comme lui...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la sortie bloquée par un barrage humain. Une bouffée d'agacement envers les loups-garous, Cromwell, sa situation personnelle remonta en lui.

- Ne compte pas tenter de sortir, lui dit Talfair, la baguette prête d'agir dès que Harry baisserait sa garde.

- Très bien, s'énerva Harry.

Il baissa sa baguette mais le bouclier de protection invisible demeura en place.

- Je reste et ensuite?, leur demanda-t-il avec insolence en ouvrant les bras. Vous me tuerez? Je croyais, Talfair, que vous travailliez sous les ordres de Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas aimé de voir que vous aviez assez d'arrogance pour prétendre réussir à faire quelque chose qu'il a lui-même échoué.

Une vague de frissons se propagea parmi la foule qui serrait les dents.

- Quelqu'un veut réitérer notre duel?, proposa-t-il à la cantonade vers Talfair et ses camarades, avec du défi plein les yeux.

Perpetua s'avança d'un pas. Il y avait un air de commandant flottant autour d'elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir de défendre notre refuge, Mr Potter, énonça-t-elle clairement. Tout comme de vouloir récupérer nos plus jeunes semblables.

Harry la fixa durement.

- Je vous en veux de suivre des gens comme Talfair ou Voldemort, corrigea-t-il à Perpetua. Ou êtes-vous vraiment tous de leur côté? Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-nous passer. Vous savez que ces enfants sont innocents.

Le regard de Perpetua s'attarda avec hésitation vers les enfants avant de revenir à lui, considérant ses mots.

- Ne les condamnez pas pour une injustice qui vous a été faîte, persuada lentement mais clairement Harry qui sentait qu'il gagnait du terrain.

Il ne fixait que Perpetua. Cette femme avait l'air d'avoir de l'importance, dans les parages. Elle sembla indécise à se séparer des enfants. Mais d'un regard voilé vers eux, sous la surveillance des autres loups-garous, elle fit un pas sur le côté, libérant le passage menant vers la sortie.

- Perpetua, tu cherches les ennuis, gronda Talfair entre ses dents.

- Perpetua, ne fais pas ça!, cria avec peur un loup-garou que Harry ne pouvait voir. Il dira où nous sommes!

- Laissez-les partir, ne fut le seul ordre de Perpetua à d'autres près de la sortie. Et vous, Mr Potter, ne me faites pas regretter mon geste, à l'avenir.

- Sophia, Paola... allez-y..., murmura Harry d'un ton encourageant à tous les enfants vers l'issue, surveillant Talfair et sa bande.

- Non! Ils ne sortent pas!, éclata Plock en les rattrapant à grandes enjambées.

Le loup-garou noir bloqua son chemin mais Plock brandit sa baguette trop tôt.

- _Lashlabask!_

Il fut projeté en arrière, retombant douloureusement sur le sol devant Perpetua, pendant que Harry poussait Gideon à s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Des vagues d'exclamations colériques retentirent dans les rangs des loups-garous à cette action, d'autres demeurant méfiants, plus observateurs.

- Plock! Retouche Malocou et tu le paieras!, tempêta Perpetua en sortant sa baguette de sa manche avec fureur.

- Non!, s'écria Plock à Harry, pointant sa baguette vers lui. Vous n'allez nulle part et le gosse non plus!

Harry s'était avancé pour reprendre Junior de force, toujours prisonnier des bras de l'un d'eux. L'ami éloigné de Perpetua arriva enfin après s'être frayé un chemin et sans attendre, visa d'un poing Plock qui fut diverti de Harry. Harry menaça l'homme retenant l'enfant de sa baguette et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne le relâche, ce dernier sans arme.

- Scabior, rattrapez les Rapporte-Sous, ordonna en même temps Talfair à ses camarades qui s'organisèrent avec précipitation.

Des gens crièrent. Un copain à Talfair brandit sa baguette vers Harry.

- Devon!, avertit Perpetua vers un de ses amis les plus proches de Talfair.

Ce dernier tordit le poignet à Talfair. Harry eut le coeur qui fit un bond de gratitude et un très bref sourire rebelle. Celui-ci s'effaça quand, avec Junior dans les bras, il fut bloqué par l'ancien boutonneux.

- J'ai rien contre vous, se précipita à dire ce dernier, une très vieille baguette malmenée en mains, mais j'peux pas vous laisser dire notre secret à tout le monde, transpira-t-il en ravalant nerveusement sa salive, effrayé.

- Je ne vous arracherai pas à votre refuge, dit de suite Harry avec foi.

Des bagarres naquirent partout derrière eux, Perpetua formant une magnifique défense contre la majorité désarmée, mais Harry fixait toujours le troqueur aux furoncles et ses voisins, plus sceptiques encore.

- Vous me laissez passer, ou vous me tentez de me tuer, votre choix, conclut Harry, agacé de perdre son temps, mais ne voulant pas entrer dans un duel qu'il pouvait éviter verbalement. Ma mort ne vous apportera pas des couvertures chaudes et de la nourriture. Ma vie lui en apportera à lui, acheva-t-il en montrant le petit Montgomery d'un signe de tête. Je vous le dis, je ne suis pas intéressé à vous prendre votre refuge, répéta-t-il.

Les yeux du boutonneux cherchèrent la vérité chez Harry avec frénésie, avant de marmonner d'un ton tremblant rapide.

- Jetez-moi un sort.

- Quoi?

- Jetez-moi un sort, répéta-t-il avec urgence. J'veux pas de problèmes avec Talfair.

Dans son hésitation, Harry regarda l'ami de Perpetua soulever et éloigner cette dernière, momentanément blessée à son tour. Le troqueur aux furoncles tomba, victime d'un petrificus totalus. Harry, la baguette toujours brandie, passa rapidement avant que d'autres ne se décident de prendre la suite de l'opposition, jetant un bouclier derrière lui.

* * *

De l'autre côté, personne ne les attendait. Harry retint un juron et le petit Montgomery dit:

- On va aller dans le noir?

- Tu sais comment en sortir après?, demanda Harry en surveillant l'entrée du repère de sa baguette. _Solido_, fit-il au rideau tiré.

- C'est toujours quelqu'un qui nous amène dehors, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Ils disent qu'on est trop petits pour savoir comment...

Harry paniqua en entendant des bombements dans le rideau solidifié.

- Cromwell!, appela-t-il dans l'obscurité. CROMWELL! J'ai rempli ma part du marché, remplis la tienne, bon sang!

Mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Alternant son regard entre les deux sorties, autant tenté par l'une que l'autre, un nouveau bombement le fit réagir.

- A LA UNE, A LA DEUX, A LA TROIS!

BOUM.

- On recommence!, cria l'un des loups-garous de l'autre côté. Serpot, dégage! Toi aussi, Malocou, si tu veux pas d'ennuis!

- Non, c'est toi qui dégage, gronda un nouveau. Laisse-moi faire, j'ai une baguette. _Confringo!_

_BOUM!_

Le rideau dur comme de la roche explosa en fragments lourds poussiéreux, libérant une horde de loups-garous.

- Il n'est pas là!, s'écria Plock.

- Ce dingue y est allé à l'aveuglette!, ricana un autre massif.

- Ne rigole pas, Merlanfrit, il a bien réussi à entrer, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il a pas un truc pour sortir aussi? Allez, on se disperse!, ordonna Herpo.

- Shhh, murmura Harry à l'enfant à voix extrêmement basse, dissimulés tous deux sous la cape d'invisibilité, plaqués contre le mur du côté.

Les loups-garous défilèrent devant eux, partant à leur recherche. Harry priait envers et contre tout que Cromwell avait au moins été là pour Damy et les autres enfants. Quand le borgne passa, Harry saisit sa chance et attrapa le bout de sa longue ceinture tombant en corde, veillant à ne pas la tendre. Lui et l'enfant entrèrent dans le noir, le souffle chaud rendant la cape insupportable. Ils se gardaient de ne pas respirer trop fort, dans leur suite clandestine. Est-ce que Plock, à l'odorat si développé, pouvait les sentir? Sa cape les protégeait-elle de nouveau comme aucune autre cape? Lorsque la lumière des torches revint, Harry lâcha immédiatement la ceinture du borgne.

- Merlanfrit, Plock, partez vers la sortie avec moi, vous autres de l'autre côté!, commanda Herpo.

Harry le suivit en tenant une grande distance entre eux. Ils allaient tous assez vite, tournant à gauche, gauche, droite, sur un petit pont au-dessus du cours d'eau... Des rats les rencontrèrent en sens inverse.

- Attendez.

L'ordre soudain du chef de groupe les stoppa net, Harry y compris, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il tendit l'oreille et fut imité des autres. Des gémissements en pleurs se répercutèrent dans le tunnel.

- Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens et faire ton boulot, sale mioche!

- Cromwell..., se délecta un autre loup-garou, ça faisait un bail...

Les entrailles de Harry se nouèrent. Il accéléra pour revenir à une distance de visée acceptable, et réajusta Junior qui se faisait lourd dans ses bras. Jusque-là, Harry lui avait été reconnaissant de rester aussi silencieux. Il pria pour qu'il continue. Herpo et Plock, qui avaient pris des expressions triomphales, rejoignirent leurs acolytes en courant. Harry découvrit que tous les enfants avaient été ligotés en plus de Cromwell, plaqué, le ventre au mur, juste au-dessous d'une torche tremblante.

- Qui c'est, ça?, dit avec ravissement Merlanfrit d'une grosse voix niaise.

- Cromwell, un Rafleur qui nous a désertés, répondit un sorcier à la cape en bien meilleur état que celles des loups-garous, tout en resserrant douloureusement les liens à Cromwell. En fait, je suis content que Talfair nous ait rappelé en renforts, maintenant que je vois ça...

- Merlanfrit, va prévenir tous les autres de ne rechercher que Potter et le gamin qu'il avait dans les bras, pour les autres, c'est bon... allez, remue-toi!, ordonna Herpo à celui-ci.

- Talfair a fait fort pour se coltiner Potter à peine quatre jours après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, commenta le mangemort bien vêtu.

Il avait une longue cicatrice sur le côté de son visage jaunâtre.

- N'en parlez pas, rétorqua Herpo, ça va le booster pour partir d'ici. A moins que Potter n'en sache plus qu'on ne le pense sur la carte... Je me demandais pourquoi il était arrivé jusque-ici...

- Cromwell a dit qu'il avait eu un arrangement avec lui parce que Scabior avait le petit Damy, expliqua le deuxième mangemort, large d'épaules. Je ne savais pas que toi, tu étais au courant pour la carte..., ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Harry évalua ses chances: deux mangemorts armés en plus de Plock et d'Herpo. Plock aida les autres à relever les enfants ligotés et les forcer à revenir sur leurs pas avec Cromwell.

- Fermez-là, on vous a rien demandé!, s'agaça Plock contre les enfants pleurants et gémissants.

- Alors ça n'a rien à avoir avec le reste?, voulut s'assurer Herpo avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Quel reste?, demanda Plock, perdu.

- Rien, répondirent fermement et en choeur Herpo et le premier mangemort.

Le deuxième mangemort et Plock ne rétorquèrent pas. La hiérarchie était évidente. Harry, qui n'aimait pas marcher devant eux maintenant qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour sur le trottoir longeant les eaux usées rapides, aperçut bientôt quelque chose plus visible à leur approche: un pied... une jambe... Plock jura et se précipita sur le corps assis contre le mur, une mince coulée de sang hors de la bouche.

- C'est Scabior!... Il a été tué!

- _Quoi?!_

Mais le mangemort aux larges épaules n'eut pas le temps de vérifier qu'il reçut un sort rouge fusant de nulle part. Perpetua, les yeux furieux, sortit d'un virage, la baguette brandie. Le mangemort cicatrisé ne perdit pas de temps à entrer dans un duel avec elle, bientôt aidé d'Herpo. Harry fila derrière, se débarrassa de sa cape et libéra les otages.

- Mr Potter!, s'écria Cromwell, mi-soulagé, mi-craintif.

Perpetua, cria, les cheveux en feu, et l'épaule touchée par une flèche.

- _Stupéfix!_, cria Harry à Herpo qui atterrit sous la puissance du sort dans le cours d'eau, emporté. _Aguamenti!_

Cromwell attrapa la baguette de Plock, inconscient, et le seul mangemort restant fuit sans demander son reste, remarquant très vite son infériorité numérique. Un sort de Perpetua, assise à même le sol, le rata, les cheveux de celle-ci éteints par Harry, mais toujours fumants.

- ALERTE! ALERTE! Les otages s'échappent!, hurla le mangemort, loin dans le tunnel obscur.

- On fiche le camp d'ici, marmonna avec urgence Cromwell, livide de peur.

Mais Harry se précipita vers Perpetua au souffle laborieux. Elle transpirait, gardait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé sous la douleur de la flèche à l'épaule. Harry tenta de la retirer.

- Non!, s'écria-t-elle avec peine.

- Il faut que je l'enlève sinon..., commença Harry.

- Non, c'est de l'argent... on n'y peut rien...

Harry la regarda avec horreur. Cromwell, qui avait entendu des pas qui se rapprochaient très vite d'eux, se pencha vers Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parte maintenant!, le pressa-t-il. D'autres arrivent!

Mais Harry ressortait désespérément sa fiole de potion restauratrice et un peu de dictame pour Perpetua. Cromwell se décida.

- Les enfants, suivez-moi, on part!, les encouragea-t-il en fuyant dans le sens opposé. Damy, viens près de moi!

- Retrouvez-moi chez Andromeda Tonks!, leur lança Harry, résigné à être abandonné une fois de plus par Cromwell.

- Allez... avec eux..., murmura difficilement Perpetua.

- _Episkey_, _Levicorpus_, fit Harry sans l'écouter.

Le corps de Perpetua s'éleva dans les airs et Harry se réfugia avec elle dans une ancienne corniche surplombant une vieille gargouille de pierre avant qu'un groupe d'hommes n'arrivent à la course. Plusieurs jurèrent en découvrant Scabior.

- Vous tous, continuez!, commanda Talfair en demeurant avec un seul autre homme près de Scabior.

Harry se fondit dans l'ombre de la gargouille avec Perpetua tandis que tous les loups-garous de Talfair les dépassait.

- Efface sa carte, Talfair, lui dit le mangemort l'accompagnant, un très fort accent français dans la voix.

Harry risqua un coup d'oeil vers eux deux. Talfair brandit sa baguette sur le bras gauche de Scabior.

- Ca en fera un de moins pour le voyage, conclut seulement le mangemort d'une voix détachée.

- Déjà que je trouvais que vingt-trois pour ce portoloin, c'était trop, ricana Talfair sans cacher son manque de sentiments pour Scabior.

Le mangemort français soupira d'ennui.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant que ça à sauver ce repère, Talfair, ne comprit-il pas. Que tu attrapes Potter ou non, toi, tu seras en toute sécurité à l'étranger. Mais si tu te frottes à lui... c'est pas dit qu'il te laisse partir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- C'est ce que tous les autres attendaient de moi, élabora Talfair en abandonnant le corps sans une pensée. Ca aurait été louche sinon, et je ne veux pas qu'on se doute que je pars avec vous. Potter peut bien sortir d'ici s'il en a envie, je ne vais pas le chercher. Tout ce qui me tarde maintenant, c'est de quitter ce fichu pays avant qu'ils ne commencent à tous nous traquer. Pas d'accord, Valmont?

Le mangemort acquiesça, on ne peut plus compréhensif. Ils s'éloignèrent, Harry aux aguets, puis celui-ci se retourna sans attendre vers Perpetua.

- Allez, on va y aller, tenez bon Perpetua...

Cependant, quand Harry s'apprêta à la faire léviter de nouveau dans les airs, il s'aperçut de son corps trop inerte. Il vérifia son pouls, le coeur battant. Elle était morte. Des nouveaux pas, dans l'autre sens, indiquèrent l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. Herpo repassa devant eux, essoufflé, toujours trempé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir perdu son temps à être libéré de son Stupéfix et remonté des eaux. Il vit Scabior, jura, puis se baissa sur le bras de ce dernier.

- _Revelio_... _Gemino_.

Le tatouage de Scabior réapparut sur son bras, puis se dédoubla sur celui d'Herpo, très satisfait. Celui-ci effaça de nouveau le dessin du bras de Scabior d'un « _Dissimularium _». Harry, la fureur montant en lui à côté d'une Perpetua déposée sur les pierres aussi froides qu'elle, se releva et partit à la suite d'Herpo, dans une course silencieuse, avant de le stupéfixer par derrière. Herpo trébucha et tomba, inconscient.

- Toi, ce n'est pas ta nuit, lui marmonna Harry en lui confisquant sa baguette et lui ligotant les poignets.

Il le réanima. Herpo cligna stupidement des yeux.

- On se relève?, l'accueillit Harry de sa baguette.

Herpo faillit retomber en se relevant avec précipitation et peur.

- Montrez-moi la sortie, dit Harry.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui devenaient de plus en plus audibles.

- Et vite, ajouta Harry en levant sa baguette. Ou vous ne referez pas surface, la prochaine fois que vous tomberez dans le caniveau.

Herpo obéit et se retourna, le visage blanc, repartant à grands pas. Harry le suivit, l'oreille tendue, obligé d'abandonner le corps de Perpetua. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le labyrinthe souterrain, tout devenait silencieux hormis leurs souffles saccadés. Harry essayait en vain de reconnaître son chemin mais ici, tout se ressemblait: des torches allumées sur des socles de fer, des corniches creusées dans les murs de pierre dissimulant des statues érodées par le temps et l'humidité, un cours d'eau usée...

Des détonations et des cris suraigus d'enfants retentirent soudain sur leur droite, leur provoquant à tous deux un quasi-torticolis. Ca sentait l'embuscade à plein nez.

- On avance!, ordonna clairement Harry à Herpo en accélérant la marche vers la bataille. _Petrificus_ _Totalus!,_ lui jeta-t-il quand il jugea qu'Herpo le générait trop.

Celui-ci fut caché sans cérémonie derrière la gargouille d'une nouvelle corniche. Plus loin encore, des jets de lumière fusaient de toutes parts. Cromwell encourageait les enfants à grimper une échelle menant vers la sortie tout en répondant aux maléfices. Mais ceux-ci ne faisaient que se disperser davantage, obligés de dévier la pluie de sorts. Apparemment, Cromwell avait réussi à se trouver des alliés, dont les amis de Perpetua, en chemin. Les mangemorts et loups-garous leur donnaient du fil à retordre. Un barbu n'avait pas de baguette. En revanche, il dégaina des détonateurs des frères Weasley qui firent de jolies explosions leur permettant de prendre de l'avance. Paola, le souffle emballé, dérapa en se cognant le menton, se coupant un peu la langue. Elle reçut un maléfice et demeura inerte. Le barbu, plus tôt appelé Devon par Perpetua, la releva brutalement.

- Prenez-là!, cria-t-il en la faisant passer à Cromwell en haut de l'échelle.

- Un Rapporte-Sous, ça ne fait que _rapporter-des-sous_, pas autre chose, compris?!, réagit un homme d'une voix grave en apparaissant à un virage, portant Gideon comme un sac à patates gesticulant.

Harry le frappa droit au visage, Gideon tomba dans un cri, se rattrapant comme il pouvait, le capuchon du mangemort glissa, révélant... Talfair.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné!, gronda Harry en frappant sur l'autre joue et l'achevant, Talfair tombant dans les égouts.

Gideon se releva, se massant le poignet mal tombé et endolori, le visage rouge de larmes, les yeux écarquillés devant Talfair emporté par le courant d'eau sale.

- L'autre monsieur gentil et Junior sont sortis au fond..., dit-il d'une voix choquée.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers là où il l'avait indiqué, la respiration courte, un sort lui frôlant le cou. D'autres poursuivants apparurent de l'autre côté du caniveau mais ne surent comment les rejoindre et les attraper. Harry et Gideon, contournant un nouveau virage, ne trouvèrent que Junior, tout aussi traumatisé.

- Ils sont tombés dans l'eau! Le monsieur Malocou et Plock sont tombés dans l'eau en se battant!

Harry sonda les eaux sombres puis déglutit.

- Viens, fit-il en tendant sa main.

Un jet fusa au-dessus de sa tête. Un des poursuivants coincés par le cours d'eau avait une baguette.

- On se dépêche!

Harry revint dans la bataille proche de la sortie, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête: rejoindre la plaque d'égout. Gideon et Junior durent courir à ses côtés, pliés en deux pour éviter les maléfices. Ils s'épuisaient rapidement. La majorité des loups-garous se battaient à mains nues. En haut, une main se tendit pour les aider à monter. Cromwell blanchit en reconnaissant Harry, mais pas pour les raisons que crut Harry.

- Une minute, où est Damy?! J'avais Damy!, paniqua-t-il en le cherchant frénétiquement des yeux comme il pouvait.

Harry ne vit que Paola, inanimée, Junior et Gideon, reculant de la plaque d'égout avec peur. Il perçut alors un « Rayyyyce! » dessous lui, plein de détresse, répercuté en écho au fond du passage.

- Traînez pas!, lui rappela Devon se battant toujours en voyant Harry revenir.

Devon avait retrouvé Sophia et la soulevait vers lui.

- Attrapez Sophia!, décida aussitôt Harry à Cromwell en la lui passant puis s'éloignant à la course, se dressant des boucliers de protections.

La respiration précipitée, il arriva à un nouveau carrefour, hésitant puis prenant la droite, désespéré de retrouver Damy. Il était sûr que c'était lui qui avait crié. La plaque d'égout de sortie était trop proche d'eux pour que Harry ne la retrouve pas une fois Damy récupéré, pensa-t-il en se rassurant. Ils étaient proches du but.

- _Flambios_, jeta-t-il en croix sur un mur, marquant son chemin.

On ne savait jamais.

* * *

Cette journée tournait au cauchemar, pensa Harry bien plus tard, hésitant à un nouveau virage, les yeux rouges de fatigue. D'abord des enterrements, puis Cromwell, des loups-garous, leurs copains mangemorts avec en prime un souterrain enchanté! Harry avait commencé à ralentir sa marche rapide après un bon quart d'heure, pourtant toujours persuadé que Damy n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- _Flambios_, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois d'une voix lasse.

Une croix de feu s'inscrivit dans le mur de droite. A chaque minute, Harry s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas été plus raisonnable pour lui de revenir sur ses pas. Mais ce labyrinthe de malheur avait comme le don de lui faire croire qu'il entendait des échos des cris de Damy à chaque carrefour. Et ce n'était pas un sortilège. Deux heures s'écoulèrent, laborieuses et narquoises à la fois. S'il abandonnait maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait penser qu'il aurait plus de chances de retrouver Damy plus tard? Il avait comme cette sensation que s'il lâchait le fil cette nuit, plus tard serait trop tard.

Se demandant si Cromwell arpentait comme lui les tunnels obscurs à la recherche de Damy, il pensa alors à Teddy. C'était certain, toutes ces heures passées dans la quasi-obscurité lui avaient donné de quoi réfléchir. Et pourtant, tout comme sa fouille souterraine, Harry n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avancer beaucoup dans ses résolutions, constamment pris dans un dilemme. Une sorte d'écho de pas le long du caniveau atteignit Harry. Celui-ci avait imaginé plus d'une fois entendre Damy, toujours perdu dans ces sous-sols. Il ne fit donc pas confiance à lui-même quand, dans un détour, une petite silhouette très épuisée à la démarche très semblable à la sienne lui rentra presque dedans.

- Damy!, s'exclama un Harry soulagé en s'agenouillant devant lui et le prenant par les épaules pour vérifier son état.

Damy eut une réaction des plus surprenantes. Il fondit franchement en larmes de soulagement et d'épuisement. Damy se pencha légèrement vers Harry et celui-ci comprit, le prenant dans ses bras, que Damy pleurait alors toutes ces craintes et angoisses de rester dans ce lieu froid et sombre peut-être pour toujours. Quant à Harry, il se dit, avec un bref sourire intérieur, que peut-être la fibre paternelle n'était pas si loin que ça.

- On va sortir d'ici, Damy, ok?, le rassura-t-il en lui frottant le dos pour calmer ses pleurs.

- J'ai si sommeil..., renifla-t-il, à bout de forces.

Harry en profita de l'avoir dans les bras pour le soulever et reprendre sa route en sens inverse, suivant les croix qu'il s'était tracé, une nouvelle détermination dans la marche.

- J'me suis caché derrière une statue, pleurait Damy. Pour pas qu'ils me voient... ils avaient couru après moi... j'ai voulu revenir mais... mais je me suis perdu après...

- On y est presque, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le chemin tout tracé...

Mais au retour, Damy endormi depuis longtemps, une mauvaise et bonne nouvelle à la fois les attendit. La bonne (si tant était qu'elle en était une) fut un Herpo toujours dissimulé et pétrifié derrière la gargouille sous la corniche. La mauvaise... fut qu'en poursuivant le court chemin qu'il restait jusqu'à la plaque d'égout menant à la sortie, celui-ci était barré par le cours d'eau transversal. Harry aurait juré que cela n'avait pas été le cas la première fois qu'il y avait été.

- Debout, fit-il en réveillant de nouveau Herpo. Vous allez nous indiquer la sortie. Vous d'abord.

Herpo, qui avait grimacé, avait ensuite souri d'un air mauvais en constatant un peu plus tard le problème:

- Elle est juste là, montra-t-il de l'autre côté du courant.

- Après vous, indiqua Harry.

Herpo perdit son sourire.

- Vous pouvez vous conjurer une passerelle vous-même, rétorqua-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi vos copains n'en ont pas eu l'idée quand ils nous poursuivaient?, répliqua Harry que les heures passées dans le labyrinthe enchanté avaient rendu paranoïaque.

Herpo lui lança un regard noir et se décida de s'y rendre lui-même, dégoûté, relevant un peu sa vieille robe.

- Damy, tu vas t'accrocher dans mon dos, d'accord?, murmura-t-il à l'enfant de nouveau réveillé par leurs paroles, pendant que Herpo avançait comme il le pouvait, presque à la nage, le plus vite possible.

- Beurk, grimaça Damy alors que Harry jetait un maximum d'Impervius sur leurs affaires.

Harry ne garantit pas le résultat général, mais ils devraient s'en contenter. Il se jeta ensuite à l'eau. Juste au-dessus, l'odeur forte donnait la nausée. Le courant menaçant son équilibre, Harry s'appliqua à immerger le moins possible Damy avant de stupéfixer Herpo dès que ce dernier en fut sorti.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!, s'exclama Damy d'une voix innocente en ouvrant de grands yeux alors que lui et Harry émergeaient de l'eau.

- Pour qu'il ne profite pas de notre position pour vite s'échapper et transplaner, une fois à l'extérieur, lui dit ce dernier en lui faisant signe de grimper l'échelle.

- Cool, réagit Damy en arrachant à Harry un sourire fatigué.

* * *

- _Harry_, mon dieu!, fut la première parole d'Andromeda quand Harry trébucha dans son jardin, tombant d'épuisement avec Damy et un Herpo pétrifié après un transplanage assez maladroit.

Elle se précipita vers eux et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe, devant Harry, alors que Cromwell criait « Damy! » en le récupérant avec joie dans ses bras. L'aube pointait à l'horizon, la rosée du matin encore présente.

- Tu vas bien?, s'inquiéta Andromeda en aidant Harry à se relever après s'être bien rendu de son état physique.

- J'ai été mieux, dit Harry une fois debout, son sac tombant au sol. J'ai été pire.

- J'ai contacté Mrs Jones à Ste Mangouste dès que Mr Cromwell est arrivé avec les enfants, dit-elle précipitamment. Je les lui ai envoyés par poudre de cheminette. Ils sont dans un état... pire que toi...

Harry releva les yeux vers eux. Andromeda reprit de son dynamisme en regardant Cromwell à son tour.

- Mr Cromwell, vous devriez emprunter ma cheminée avec Damy, lui proposa-t-elle. Votre fils a de vilaines coupures qu'il faudrait lui faire soigner...

- Oh non, je vais m'occuper moi-même de ça, merci...

BAM.

- Hé!, s'écria Cromwell, soudain violemment plaqué au mur par Harry, aux cris de stupeur d'Andromeda et de frayeur de Damy.

- Je n'ai pas passé la nuit que j'ai passé pour que vous refusiez de faire apporter des soins primordiaux à Damy, gronda Harry en le tenant fermement au col, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Vous-allez-me-faire-le-plaisir de le conduire auprès des guérisseurs.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en..., commença Cromwell en s'étranglant.

- Je me fiche que vous n'ayez pas confiance en l'hôpital, ou n'importe quelle autre institution liée au ministère, coupa Harry avec ferveur. Damy sera confié à Hestia Jones. Et il se trouve que j'ai confiance en elle, ce qui est beaucoup plus que ce que je peux dire à votre sujet en ce moment, Cromwell.

- Harry..., fit Andromeda, méfiante, les sourcils froncés.

Mais Harry fixait Cromwell qui tentait de mieux respirer.

- D'ac... d'accord, réussit ce dernier à admettre. Je n'aurais pas du vous lais... vous laisser à eux!

Harry le relâcha brutalement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'ex-Rafleur?!, s'emporta-t-il. Je croyais que vous aviez des principes un peu plus élevés que ça, même si vous vous êtes montré comme le pire des petits magouilleurs à mon égard!

- Je n'avais pas le choix! Je leur en ramenais ou je mourrais de faim!

- Ah!, éclata Harry d'une exclamation sans joie. Et le coup que vous m'avez fait? Vous n'aviez pas le choix? Osez dire que vous le regrettez.

Cromwell le dévisagea d'un tout autre regard en se massant la gorge, plus dur, celui-là.

- Non, j'aurais recommencé, osa-t-il d'une voix basse ferme pleine de défi. La vie de Damy était en jeu.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Harry avec mépris. Sauvons la vie de Damy tant que je ne risque pas trop ma peau!, ironisa-t-il en l'imitant mal. Ne me répétez pas que vous avez les mêmes principes que Remus Lupin, Cromwell, parce que ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire.

Andromeda tourna brusquement son visage vers Cromwell, rouge de fureur devant l'imitation de Harry.

- Non, peut-être, admit Cromwell en ne perdant pas contenance, mais Lupin n'a jamais eu à faire les choix que j'ai eu à prendre. Son fils est presque né à la fin de la guerre et...

- Vous avez tort sur toute la ligne, le coupa froidement Harry. Mais lui n'aurait pas livré des né-moldus pour améliorer son train de vie, il aurait su que ça n'était pas le bon moyen.

- Ne me faîtes pas la leçon sur des choses que vous ignorez!, lança Cromwell avec colère.

- Je crois au contraire que Harry les connaît très bien, intervint froidement Andromeda, comprenant enfin. Tout le monde sait que c'était l'ultime chantage de Voldemort à Harry, jouer sur la sécurité des gens qu'il aime.

- Oh, eh bien pardonnez-moi de ne pas être aussi parfait que le grrrand Potter, ironisa Cromwell d'une façon plus puérile que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu être. Mais moi, j'ai fait un choix, reprit-il normalement. Un choix différent, mais je m'y tiens. Et ce n'est pas de « sauver la vie de Damy tant que je ne risque pas ma peau! ». Je m'étais promis de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour Damy et je m'y suis tenu. Je ne le regrette pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas revenu dans le souterrain, quand je suis reparti pour Damy!, rappela avec force Harry d'un ton accusateur.

- _Vous_ étiez parti à sa recherche!, riposta-t-il, convaincu.

- Vous êtes incroyable, marmonna Harry, après avoir cligné des yeux à sa réplique. Vous pensez réellement que votre attitude démontre que vous étiez prêt à faire « tout et n'importe quoi » pour Damy...

Harry était partagé entre l'exaspération et l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à des gens innocents. Il devait cependant le regarder très de travers, car Damy alla se placer timidement devant Cromwell en marchant en crabe et levant les yeux vers Harry. Cette vision fit évanouir la colère de ce dernier. Il leur tourna le dos, indécis. Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Finalement, Harry prit sa décision.

- Vous allez laisser Damy à Hestia Jones, énonça-t-il clairement en leur refaisant face. Lorsque vous irez mieux, vous irez vivre au 12, Square Grimmaurd. C'est une maison vide dont je suis le propriétaire. Peut-être que Kreattur y est d'ailleurs, je n'en sais rien... c'est un elfe de maison, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça?, demanda Cromwell avec méfiance.

- Je vous avais dit de me faire un signe en cas de besoin, non?, dit Harry en cachant sa vraie raison sous ce prétexte.

- Il n'y aura rien en retour, demanda Cromwell plus comme une constatation qu'il voulait se voir confirmer.

- J'ose espérer qu'avec un toit pour Damy, vous vous rapprocherez de ce qu'était un dixième de Remus, dit Harry avant de partir prendre une douche, craignant de revenir sur sa décision s'il restait en la compagnie de Cromwell plus longtemps.

Quand il fut propre et fin prêt, l'esprit reposé de ses récentes confrontations, Harry ne retrouva en bas des escaliers qu'Andromeda uniquement.

- Mr Cromwell et Damy sont à Ste Mangouste, lui annonça-t-elle en posant son tricot d'où un petit chausson pour bébé commençait à prendre forme.

- Bien.

- Tu devrais t'y rendre aussi, Harry.

- Je ne suis pas blessé... Comment va Teddy?

- Il dort.

Silence.

- Les aurors sont venus récupérer l'homme que tu avais ligoté, pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain. Je crois qu'ils chercheront à te contacter pour avoir plus de détails...

- Ok.

Nouveau silence.

- Pardon..., commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre soudainement, surpris, avant d'étouffer un petit rire sans timbre.

- Je suis contente que ces enfants reviennent à leurs parents, reprit Andromeda, plus sérieuse, un sourire aux coins des lèvres subsistant. Que tu sois parti les récupérer.

- Je n'étais parti que pour Damy au début, rappela-t-il en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits. Pas cinq enfants...

- J'ai failli étrangler ce Cromwell quand il a refusé de repartir pour aller te chercher, admit-elle en nettoyant un peu sa cuisine d'un air distrait.

- Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi, dit Harry d'une voix plus humble encore. Vous aviez raison sur son compte.

Elle hocha la tête, pas vraiment d'accord.

- En partie seulement, rectifia-t-elle. Les mangemorts, je les considère comme des gens irrattrapables. Pas lui, il aime un enfant...

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry en croquant dans sa pomme. La question, c'est: combien d'hommes sont mangemorts pour leurs familles? Il n'y a qu'à voir Lucius Malfoy, jamais je ne l'aurais cru abandonner son maître pour rechercher son fils, pendant la bataille. Mais c'est encore un cas différent, il n'est pas entré dans ses rangs par besoin, mais par recherche de gloire et de puissance... Enfin, on verra comment se comportera Cromwell...

Andromeda le surveilla du regard. Il y eut un long silence songeur.

- Sérieusement, Harry, je pense que tu devrais aller à Ste Mangouste, finit-elle par reprendre, laissant tomber son torchon. Tu as une vilaine coupure sur le côté du cou qu'il faudrait faire soigner...

- Elle est minuscu..., commença Harry qui ne se rappelait plus d'où cette blessure lui venait.

- Si c'est un loup-garou qui est responsable, mieux vaut l'examiner quand même, appuya Andromeda malgré tout, reprenant son tricot. Et puis tu as une mine affreuse. S'ils pouvaient te donner une potion restauratrice, ce serait...

- Andromeda..., la coupa Harry. Merci.

Un sourire plus franc lui répondit. Son tricotage devint beaucoup plus enthousiaste et Harry, écoutant les joyeux tintements des deux aiguilles se bataillant, eut un petit étirement des lèvres.

- Au fait, avant que tu n'ailles à l'hôpital..., se rappela-t-elle sur le moment. Je vais peut-être devoir te confier Teddy plusieurs jours d'ici peu de temps, si tu es d'accord. Tara m'a de nouveau écrit.

- Tara... votre belle-soeur?, essaya de se souvenir Harry en plissant les yeux et mâchant lentement sa pomme.

- Oui, fit-elle, très fatiguée rien qu'en songeant à celle-ci. Tara Tonks, ma belle-soeur... Aussi imprévisible que Color... On devra me tuer avant que je ne confie Teddy à ses bras.

Harry faillit s'étrangler sur un morceau de fruit.

- Tant que ça...?, s'étouffa-t-il presque.

Pour toute réponse, Andromeda ne fit qu'acquiescer en continuant son tricot.

- Bref... Elle tient absolument à ce que je lui rende visite... Elle a toujours été une femme très enthousiaste, et il est très difficile de lui dire non, soupira-t-elle comme dans un regret. Et si j'emmène Teddy, je ne lui refuserai jamais de lui « prêter » deux secondes. Ce qui est hors de question.

- Elle doit être rudement euh... imprévisible pour que vous preniez des décisions aussi radicales, tenta de sourire faiblement Harry, un peu impressionné. Après tout, vous me laissez bien porter Teddy, à moi...

- Attends que je te raconte un peu, intervint Andromeda. Tu vois le pot pourri sur la commode, là? Oui?... Et le hachoir dans la cuisine, oui, je sais, ils n'ont rien à avoir ensemble et sont très éloignés l'un de l'autre, c'est ce que je pensais aussi...

Et Andromeda se chargea ensuite de conter à Harry une anecdote qui faillit l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour étouffement hystérique sur un morceau de pomme.

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir plus tard à l'hopital, pendant ses examens, épuisé. Il avait fait la connaissance d'une infirmière chef-de-service du nom de Philipina qui ne cessait de répéter « Bonté Divine! » en passant devant un des lits des enfants lycanthropes avec compassion. Elle avait commandé à une certaine Judith de veiller à la guérison facile de sa coupure et ordonné à Thérésa de bien vouloir contacter les Montgomery et les autres familles après que Harry l'eut averti que ces enfants, au contraire de ce qu'elle l'avait cru au premier abord, n'étaient pas une bande d'orphelins très pauvres.

C'est ainsi qu'il se reposa plusieurs heures, dans un lit de patient au premier étage, consacré aux blessures par créatures magiques. Hestia Jones y avait relégué les enfants à son collègue Smethwick, le guérisseur qui avait un jour soigné Mr Weasley. Harry, les paupières lourdes, se réveilla lentement aux paroles d'enfants très en forme et aux odeurs fortes d'une préparation médicinale. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement sur une silhouette floue familière concoctant une potion fumante sur un plateau métallique.

- Cho...?, dit-il d'une voix endormie, essayant de s'emparer de ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet.

- Harry! Tu es enfin réveillé!, se ravit la jeune femme brune lui apparaissant plus nettement. Attends deux minutes, j'ai presque terminé ta potion restauratrice...

Harry se redressa un peu plus sur son lit, observant avec une certaine apathie les environs. Paola et Gideon étaient partis, Junior, entouré de ses deux soeurs et sa mère aux yeux rouges, le touchant toutes de temps en temps pour s'assurer de sa présence réelle, et Sophia, aux soins de Judith.

- Damy et Mr Cromwell nous ont dit de te dire qu'ils revenaient chez toi, reprit Cho, le sourire toujours rayonnant. Hermione Granger les a rencontrés et s'est chargée de les raccompagner. Elle et... des Weasley t'ont aussi rendu visite, m'a dit ma collègue Judith, là-bas.

Harry finit de se réveiller.

- Tu travailles ici?, lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Depuis un an bientôt, oui, dit-elle avec fierté. Je suis toujours en formation, bien entendu, mais ça (elle indiqua la potion), je suis capable de le faire.

Elle lui lança un regard brillant.

- Tu continues à impressionner du monde, tu sais Harry, lui confia-t-elle en lui tendant un verre rempli de potion restauratrice. Les infirmières sont parties pour de bons ragots..., gloussa-t-elle en voyant sa grimace, plus à ce qu'elle disait, qu'au remède lui-même.

- Paola et Gideon sont partis où?, demanda Harry en espérant faire dévier la conversation et lui redonnant le gobelet vide.

- Chez eux, répondit-elle de suite avec un enthousiasme qui laissa Harry perplexe. Philipina -elle me supervise - a du les convaincre de partir. Ils voulaient attendre que tu te réveilles pour te remercier. Et un auror est venu pour faire une déposition de ce qui s'était passé en posant quelques questions aux enfants. A mon avis, ils chercheront à parler avec toi, Harry.

Harry acquiesça sans surprise.

- Et sinon... Je peux m'en aller?, demanda-t-il sur sa condition physique qu'il estimait très raisonnable.

- Oh..., fit-elle, un peu déçue. Il faut que j'aille voir ma patronne pour ça. Tu peux attendre un instant?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord et se leva pour se passer un coup d'eau. Dans le couloir, Thérésa parlait à deux parents en détresse.

- Comment ça, notre Sophia est un... une...?, bafouillait la mère de Sophia, très certainement, se prenant dans ses bras comme si elle avait froid.

- Lycanthrope, aida Thérésa, l'infirmière aux cheveux blancs tressés en une couronne. Ce qui signifie que vous devrez prendre certaines dispositions de sécurité mensuellement, pour sa sécurité et celle des autres. Vu son jeune âge, elle devra passer des tests dans le mois à venir pour étudier sa capacité de transformation sans risque pour sa santé. Si vous le voulez bien, nous devrons organiser trois rendez-vous espacés d'une semaine envi...

- Mais on nous avait dit que Sophia était morte!, bredouilla son père, dépassé.

- C'était une fausse information diffusée par des partisans au régime de Celui-Dont-On-Dira-Bientôt-Le-Nom-Avec-De-La-Chance, expliqua patiemment Thérésa aux parents secoués. C'est du moins ce que nous pensons. Ils profitaient de ces prétextes pour placer les enfants à leur service, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

- Mais si Sophia est un loup-garou, coupa le père, le visage blanc, elle n'est plus notre Sophia, n'est-ce-pas?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir ce que vous voulez dire, Mr Grammy, répondit Thérésa avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

- Je sais que les loups-garous sont des monstres et que ceux qui sont mordus ne restent plus les mêmes et aussi qu'ils...

- Sophia n'a pas changé, Mr Grammy, dit Harry depuis l'entrée du service.

Mr Grammy sursauta et eut les yeux plus exorbités encore en le reconnaissant.

- Vous devriez venir le constater par vous-même avant de laisser ces préjudices fausser vos sentiments, ajouta Harry en faisant un pas sur le côté et les invitant à l'intérieur, Thérésa lui lançant un rapide regard de gratitude.

- Elle est dans le lit du fond à gauche, Mr et Mrs Grammy, les informa-t-elle d'un ton professionnel.

Harry voulut revenir vers le lit qui lui était attribué mais Mrs Montgomery lui barra le chemin, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Monsieur...

Elle se racla la gorge. Sa voix avait été trop enrayée. Elle dit en regardant les genoux de Harry:

- Des gens de Ste Mangouste m'avaient dit que Junior était mort des suites d'une attaque de Fenrir Greyback... Ils ont du me donner un faux corps ou je ne sais quoi (elle eut comme un spasme), il était méconnaissable... L'auror qui est venu nous parler pendant que vous récupériez, a fait arrêté le guérisseur Durdoreil, après mon témoignage... Je ne pensais pas que ces personnes-là m'avaient menti, je les connaissais plus ou moins et...

Elle déglutit et Harry sentit que son regard sur elle se faisait apparemment trop lourd. Il regarda vers un lit de droite, et reconnut avec horreur une Lavande inconsciente, portant toujours de lourdes marques de combat.

- ... enfin... merci... merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Junior..., entendit-il Mrs Montgomery souffler avec plus de courage.

Les yeux de Harry se baissèrent vers elle et il se mit à sourire, regardant désormais vers Junior qui les observait.

- Junior va avoir de sacrées histoires à raconter à Poudlard, dit Harry et Junior haussa les sourcils de surprise.

Mrs Montgomery releva la tête à cette remarque.

- Oh, commenta-t-elle en se tournant elle-aussi vers son fils, je ne pense pas qu'ils l'accepteront là-bas, malheureusement..., fit-elle défaitiste.

- Ecrivez à la directrice avant de vous en assurer, dit Harry sur un ton mystérieusement positif et Mrs Montgomery chercha à lire son regard malicieux.

- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, Harry, intervint Cho en revenant, un bloc-notes en mains. Junior devra rester encore un peu pour qu'on soit sûrs qu'il ne subit pas d'effets secondaires de sa potion à base de Grapcorne, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant cette fois vers Mrs Montgomery qui acquiesça d'un air résigné, sourit à eux deux de reconnaissance et retourna auprès de son fils voir s'il allait bien. Tu veux que je te raccompagne?, demanda joyeusement Cho à Harry une fois qu'elle eut observé la famille Montgomery et commençant à joindre le geste à la parole.

- En fait, dit une voix froide à l'entrée du service, l'auror Bayley aurait souhaité parler à Harry un moment avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Ginny, accompagné d'un homme à l'uniforme pourpre, les oreilles décollées et les yeux d'un bleu de bébé, contemplait Cho avec défi.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas, Mr Potter?, fit Bayley en tendant la main à Harry.

- Je voulais me rendre au ministère, de toute façon, le rassura Harry en la lui serrant. J'aurais bien aimé savoir deux ou trois choses.

Bayley acquiesça, ni pour, ni contre, et Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

- Ron et Hermione sont revenus avec toi?, lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était au courant et reconnaissant de sa visite d'avant.

- Non, pas cette fois, répondit Ginny en se redressant. Je suis passée un peu en catastrophe pour me faire soigner (elle montra son poignet enveloppé d'un bandage). Les mangemorts avaient finalement laissé quelques surprises quand je faisais le ménage, finit-elle, plus grincheuse. Et moi qui croyais m'en sortir sans problème...

- Et tu vas bien?, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe vague de salut à Cho et départant avec Bayley et Ginny dans le couloir de l'hopital, sans s'attarder à la mine boudeuse de la jeune infirmière.

- Ca va, dit-elle, pas secouée pour deux sous. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire trop violente pour ne pas être traitée par du dictame. Mais maman n'en avait plus, alors...

Elle fit un geste vague qui passa le sujet sous silence.

- Tu vas au ministère, alors?, rappela Ginny. L'infirmière-en-chef nous a raconté ce que les enfants avec toi avaient dit... tu as passé une sale nuit, hein?

- J'aurais préféré rester avec Teddy, oui, admit facilement Harry et Bayley écoutait leur conversation avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Je dois retourner à la maison, soupira Ginny. Tu veux que j'avertisse Andromeda que tu ne rentreras pas encore avant longtemps? Maman pourrait tenter de la convaincre de passer au Terrier, si ça se trouve, songea-t-elle alors, plongée dans ses pensées.

Ils stoppèrent dans le Hall principal, où ils devaient se séparer.

- Pourquoi pas..., dit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. Je te rendrai visite demain, sûrement, ajouta-t-il en lui frôlant l'avant-bras de sa main dans un geste réconfortant.

Mais Ginny hocha la tête.

- Je vais à l'enterrement de Colin demain, dit-elle d'un ton sombre. C'est l'après-midi. Et il faut que j'achète des fleurs pour lui le matin.

Harry eut un voile qui se posa sur ses yeux.

- Tu veux que je t'y accompagne?

Mais Ginny secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que tu pourras. Hermione a dit qu'elle avait peut-être l'intention de partir en Australie après-demain ou quelque chose comme ça si elle recevait sa réponse demain matin, comme prévu. Elle voulait s'organiser avec toi demain, pour savoir ce qui te conviendra.

- Oh..., fit Harry, momentanément pris de court par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il fixa le sol un peu plus loin, se perdant dans ses pensées, se demandant où serait sa place dans les jours prochains. Une famille, dans la file d'attente, se mit à parler avec un grand enthousiasme à la vue de Harry, tournant vers lui de larges sourires qui firent réagir doucement Ginny dont les lèvres s'étirèrent.

- On se verra plus tard, Harry, d'accord?, fit Ginny en le coupant de ses songes.

Harry la regarda et elle l'embrassa sur la joue après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation.

- Au revoir, Mr Bayley, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il la saluait d'un acquiescement.

- A plus tard, Ginny..., lui dit doucement Harry en la voyant partir, un petit serrement au ventre. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part...

La mort de Fred avait effacé quelque chose dans ses yeux et son attitude, que Harry aurait tout fait pour ramener.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le QG des Aurors

Avant de lire le chapitre suivant, je vous propose de faire un petit rappel des personnages que j'ai créé dans les chapitres précédents, histoire de rafraîchir la mémoire de tout le monde...

HERPO est le loup-garou troqueur arrêté par Harry. SPITZ TALFAIR est le mangemort loup-garou qui était à l'enterrement de Tonks et Rémus et commandait tous les autres loups-garous sous les ordres de Greyback. CROMWELL, que vous ne reverrez pas dans ce chapitre, était un ex-rafleur qui agissait mal pour ses besoins et ceux de Damy, donc avec, quelque part (pour lui en tout cas) des bonnes intentions. FERGURSON est un auror que l'on a aperçu à Poudlard en compagnie de Miller, Ulpert, et ELLIOT JEUNS. Natalya Manson a, enfin, été mentionnée comme une amie de boulot de Tonks. Je crois que ça suffira pour le moment... Bonne lecture!

NB: Ouvrez de grands yeux à chaque auror mentionné ici, car, bien sûr, ils sont les futurs collègues de Harry. (je suis la carrière prévue par JKR pour Harry) Ces aurors ont tous une histoire, une spécialité, un caractère bien à eux et un rôle auprès de Harry à jouer, qu'il soit minime ou primordial...

Chapitre Six : Le Quartier général des Aurors.

Harry accueillit l'annonce de Bayley comme un soulagement: le transplanage avait été de nouveau permis dans l'Atrium, les sorciers désormais libres d'éviter les toilettes publiques. Celles-ci étaient toujours accessibles par l'intermédiaire des petites pièces, et même si elles représentaient le système haï de l'ancien régime du ministère, n'en constituaient pas une des priorités à revoir. Ceux qui étaient incapables de transplaner se trouvaient toujours dans l'obligation de passer par le sorcier-vigile pour se procurer cette monnaie particulière.

Le Hall gigantesque du ministère parut bien plus accueillant à Harry que la dernière fois. Le tableau céleste sur un fond bleu de plumes de paon n'affichait plus de symboles dorés mais des sortes de feux d'artifices silencieux multicolores. Et devant lui, Harry aperçut avec satisfaction au milieu du Hall l'ancienne et horrible statue sombre mise à terre et laissée là. Sur elle, une radio agrémentée d'un sonorus criait gaiement les dernières nouvelles à qui voulait l'entendre. Comme au Chemin de Traverse cependant, des petits nuages mauves se promenaient de ci de là en pleuvant sur les sorciers avant d'être parfois subitement dégonflés par l'un d'eux. Un des quatre journalistes d'une troupe éloignée jura, avant d'assécher son appareil photo.

- C'est loin de redevenir comme avant la guerre, intervint Bayley qui avait observé Harry, mais c'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois que vous êtes venu ici, vous ne croyez pas?, fit-il, les yeux pétillants. J'étais là quand Yaxley a compris que des intrus s'étaient introduits dans le ministère... j'avais été relégué à un simple poste de travail à la chaîne, mais j'étais là.

- Vous avez pu rester ici pendant toute la guerre?, demanda avec curiosité Harry, surveillant les journalistes d'un mauvais oeil.

Bayley acquiesça. Une sorcière glissa dans une flaque d'eau.

- J'étais de sang pur pour eux, alors... Noëlle!, s'exclama-t-il soudain à la vue d'une collègue blonde à l'air maternel et aux yeux joyeux mais pourtant hantée de quelque chose, pensa Harry.

- Salut Bayley, lança-t-elle avec une assurance forcée en les rejoignant.

- Noëlle! Je n'y crois pas!, répéta Bayley, incrédule, dans une exclamation réjouie. On m'avais dit que tu avais été envoyée à Azkaban! Oh bon sang!... Euh, pardon Mr Potter, réalisa-t-il, vite embarrassé mais tout de même content, Noëlle Abercrombie, Harry Potter, les présenta-t-il précipitamment. Noëlle était ma partenaire au boulot!

- Jusqu'à il y a cinq mois à peu près oui, expliqua Noëlle alors qu'elle et Harry se saluaient et reprenaient ensemble leur route vers les ascenseurs.

En passant à côté de la statue noire, Harry s'aperçut qu'elle brillait de tas de petites pièces cuivrées ou argentées lancées négligemment dessus, et qu'une pancarte indiquait que les sommes récoltées seraient intégralement reversées au secours populaire.

- Ils m'ont relâché juste après la nuit même de la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui..., continuait Noëlle Abercrombie en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré la radio. Mais je suis un peu retournée chez mon frère avant de décider faire un tour ici, allégea-t-elle dans un sourire crispé. J'ai vu que Demann était aussi revenu? La photo de sa famille est dans son ancien boxe... Mais je n'ai pas vu Fidjy...

Bayley prit un air sombre.

- Il n'a pas supporté Azkaban, lui informa-t-il d'une voix grave. Je l'ai appris de Miller. Mais je ne sais pas s'il s'est fait embrassé ou s'il est devenu fou... Faudra demander à Natalya Manson, elle doit être au courant.

Noëlle acquiesça d'un air sombre et entra avec eux dans un ascenseur. Un Reg Cattermole beaucoup moins vif dans son attitude et une sorcière aux boucles de cheveux vertes en fête, bouche bée devant Harry, se serrèrent pour plus de place. Le journaliste trempé parvint trop tard aux grilles, après avoir reconnu Harry.

- Elle avait réussi à falsifier son statut de sang, raconta Bayley à Harry d'un ton admiratif, inconscient du scoop qu'ils venaient échapper de justesse. Et elle a pu rester à son poste, même si on lui demandait de pourchasser davantage des nés-moldus que de véritables criminels... Je ne sais pas si elle s'en est sortie dans son travail, finit-il, songeur.

- Elle commençait à être surveillée de très près ce dernier mois, fit savoir Harry aux deux autres, momentanément étonnés. Je l'ai entendu le dire à l'enterrement de Nymphadora Tonks.

- Nymphadora Tonks?, répéta Noëlle, surprise. Son enterrement a déjà été fait?

Harry acquiesça.

- Oh..., fit Noëlle, déçue. J'aurais voulu y faire un détour, mais je récupérais chez mon frère et tout va assez vite ces temps-ci, on n'a pas le temps d'apprendre tout ce qui est arrivé à tout le monde...

Elle soupira.

- Les quartiers des aurors vont perdre de leur piment, sans elle. Elle mettait l'ambiance, y'a pas à dire... On ne se connaissait pas trop trop, mais elle mettait l'ambiance, reconnut-elle.

- Oui..., souffla d'une voix lointaine Harry alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait dans un grincement après l'annonce froide de la femme sans visage:

- Niveau Deux, Département de la justice magique, Services des Usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

- OH!, s'exclamèrent plusieurs sorciers et sorcières à la sortie en étant soudain trempés par un nuage enchanté.

Une secrétaire aux doigts crochues sur ses dossiers maugréait contre ces fichus sortilèges qui partaient en vrille mais deux de ses voisins éclatèrent de rire en accueillant la pluie sur leurs visages comme une bénédiction. Noëlle Abercrombie les dépassa, son capuchon rouge sur la tête. Bayley et Harry la suivirent en se protégeant également et Harry croisa Sturgis Podmore qui lui serra directement la main, un bandage autour de son autre bras.

- J'ai vu Elphias Doge il n'y a pas longtemps, dit-il, s'arrêtant brièvement, le dépassant lentement. Il aimerait beaucoup vous revoir, m'a-t-il dit... Mais je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde, ces temps-ci, finit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

- On aura l'occasion de se retrouver tous au mémorial, je pense, lui répondit Harry alors qu'ils se séparaient peu à peu, tous deux appelés à d'autres affaires.

Podmore fit un salut lointain et reprit sa marche dans le bon sens.

- Tu travaillais avec qui, pendant mon absence?, demandait Noëlle à Bayley avec curiosité.

- Ulpert, grogna Bayley. Pas le plus marrant du lot...

- Qui est à la tête des aurors, maintenant?, interrogea cette fois Harry, se rappelant de Scrimgeour et d'un certain Robards.

- Personne, renseigna Bayley. Tous les chefs des départements sont en fuite ou arrêtés, ces jours-ci. C'est pas différent pour nous. Ce sont les plus hauts gradés d'avant-guerre qui prennent les décisions ensemble en attendant la décision de Shaklebolt. Pardon messieurs, pardon..., fit-il en se frayant un chemin au milieu de la cohue envahissant le couloir.

Jusque-là, Harry avait remarqué à quel point les gens se permettaient de discuter en groupe, de rire et de, bref, respirer ensemble dans les halls. Ce qui rendaient assez difficiles les allées et venues de tous les autres plus pressés. Mais ici, c'étaient des queues à perte de vue de sorciers et de sorcières qui patientaient à l'extérieur de chaque service administratif. Harry dépassa des hommes adossés et endormis contre les murs, attendant leur tour depuis une éternité, et des femmes tentant de calmer leurs plus jeunes enfants pour une heure ou deux de plus de queue. Seuls leurs états complets d'apathie leur faisaient manquer la présence de Harry, quelque part reconnaissant: ils étaient tous pratiquement serrés comme des sardines.

- Bonjour Riatus, on a repris du service?, demanda Bayley à un garde devant une double porte de chêne.

- Depuis une heure seulement, répondit Riatus en brandissant machinalement sa sonde de sincérité le long du corps des deux aurors. C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller... Mr Potter, le salua-t-il en retenant momentanément sa respiration et le vérifiant rapidement à son tour.

Harry perçut alors comme une sorte de changement dans l'atmosphère dans son dos, et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la vaste salle des aurors dès l'accord de Riatus. L'écriteau indiquant « Quartier général des Aurors » ne tenait plus que par un clou. Harry se souvenait du désordre des boxes des aurors lors de sa dernière visite ici, mais il était certain que ça n'avait pas été un si grand bazar. Il enjamba un pile de dossiers ceinturés et épais de dix centimètres, posés sur le sol, d'autres piles entreposées un peu partout, certaines même tombées et étalées sur le parquet. Un auror vidait entièrement un boxe en deux coups de baguette et d'autres déménageaient, en quelque sorte. Des sorciers harcelaient quasiment des aurors de s'occuper de leurs cas, à droite comme à gauche.

- Elle a eu tout juste vingt-cinq ans le mois dernier et a de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux genoux..., continuait sans cesse l'un d'eux, debout, à un auror aux yeux gris et au crâne un peu dégarni.

- Allez déposer une déclaration de disparition au service correspondant au fond du couloir de droite..., se tuait à répéter l'auror.

- Mais je l'ai déjà fait!, s'écria le sorcier aux yeux exorbités par la détresse. Et il n'y a eu aucune réponse! Depuis deux jours!

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire jusqu'à recevoir une lettre au moindre signe de v...

- Mais _vous_, vous pouvez faire quelque chose!, fit le sorcier au poing serré sur le bureau de l'auror, décidé. Dessinez-là, je vais vous la décrire...

- Ca ne servira à rien, je ne suis pas de ce service-là, monsieur, je dois continuer mon travail, s'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à appeler une sécurité supplémentaire ou à vous placer en garde-à-vue, ni vous, ni moi ne voulons ça...

Une femme brune assez jeune vêtue du fameux uniforme pourpre trébucha contre une des piles de dossiers et s'étala sur le sol.

- Ouf!, compatit son collègue en l'aidant à se relever. Ca va, Alizée?

- Ras le bol!, fut la seule réponse de cette dernière en s'époussetant avec fureur. Ras le bol de ces fichues paperasses qui prennent de la place, ras le bol de ce _gars-là_ qui ne veut pas coopérer, ajouta-t-elle avec hargne en faisant un geste vers le bureau fermé d'où elle venait, ras le bol de tout ce...

- Surveille ta petite bouche, ma mignonne, ricana Fergurson en les dépassant rapidement, coiffé d'un cardigan, chassant une note volant vers son visage d'un revers nonchalant de la main.

- ... ras le bol de tout!

- Et ben dites donc... ça a un peu changé ici..., souffla Harry à Bayley qui rit devant son expression.

Un auror classant des dossiers sur un bureau en restant debout s'arrêta en les apercevant tous les trois. Malgré le bourdonnement et la folie générale, ce fut le cas de beaucoup d'autres.

- Moi aussi, ça m'a donné la même impression à mon retour, disait Noëlle Abercrombie, mais Harry prêtait davantage attention à tous les aurors qui s'arrêtaient peu à peu de travailler pour le voir passer.

- Mon bureau est par là, le mena Bayley en zigzaguant comme il pouvait. C'est moi et Ulpert qui nous occupons de l'affaire des enfants loups-garous...

Harry acquiesça.

- Vous avez du ramener de chez Andromeda Tonks un mangemort du nom de Herpo..., commença Harry en essayant de se rappeler le but de sa visite.

- Il est en garde-à-vue, confirma Bayley.

- J'aimerais lui parler, si c'est possible...

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je crois qu'il a laissé sous-entendre quelque chose d'important là où je l'ai vu la première fois...

Un applaudissement lent, parfaitement audible d'un auror qui l'avait observé sans ciller interrompit Harry qui le regarda en retour tout en marchant. Il avait le crâne chauve, bien qu'il fut assez jeune, et de multiples tatouages mouvants sur tout le corps, la tête y compris. Harry resta interdit devant son léger sourire indifférent à l'attention qu'il attirait sur lui en l'applaudissant. Ses collègues relevèrent la tête vers lui, puis vers Harry. Lentement, sûrement, son collègue à côté l'imita, puis les aurors de tous côtés, les sorciers, les secrétaires pressées coinçant momentanément leurs blocs-notes sous leurs épaules, les gens des queues entrantes, tous, dans un rythme en crescendo qui devint rapidement assourdissant. Bayley et Noëlle s'échangèrent un large sourire en rejoignant les acclamations venant de toutes parts, les gens sifflant et riant, tous tournés vers Harry, soudain submergé.

- OUAIIIIH!, firent trois d'entre eux comme s'ils avaient gagné la coupe de quidditch.

On aurait dit un raz-de-marée d'émotions subites qui aurait pris Harry au dépourvu.

- Potter! _Pan pan pan!_ Potter! _Pan pan pan!_, tapaient d'autres en rajeunissant de deux décennies, assourdissant les tympans des plus proches. Potter! _Pan pan pan...!_

Harry avait soudain le coeur battant aux côtes, dépassé par les regards brillants, admirateurs, voire... bienveillants envoyés à son égard. Il continua son chemin tel un automate, sans s'arrêter, son allure ralentie alors qu'il contemplait l'expression de chacun en retour, des gens d'autres services apparaissant aux sorties des bureaux, curieux du tonnerre d'applaudissements, parfois entrant et s'y joignant même. Harry, incroyablement touché par ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux (parfois humides de joie) de personnes dont il avait eu un jour l'intention de suivre les traces, se sentit comme un enfant dont le père serait très fier. Il se passa une main lente et discrète sur sa nuque chaude, légèrement submergé par l'admiration qui passait dans l'autre sens. Bayley plaça une main dans le dos de Harry qui acquiesça timidement de remerciement vers le plus de monde possible (pas la peine d'essayer de parler, on ne l'aurait jamais entendu dans ce vacarme), et l'auror le dirigea vers son bureau, Harry souriant légèrement à deux ou trois aux visages extrêmement sympathiques plus loin. Une subite envie de les connaître le traversait.

- A Harry Potter, cria une personne qu'il ne pouvait voir, les mains en porte-voix, _hip hip hip...!_

- HOURRA!

Harry garda l'oreille tendue vers la fête arrière en s'enfonçant dans un couloir. Qu'il s'en aille ne les avait pas empêché de continuer.

- Katchi, katchi, katchi...

Bayley referma la porte du grand bureau beaucoup plus silencieux derrière un Harry qui avait du mal à retenir un sourire.

- AÏE, AÏE, AÏE!, entendirent-ils malgré tout de manière étouffée.

Une femme en robe mauve, assise derrière sa table de travail, gloussa, la bonne humeur de la grande salle communicative. Elle portait mille et un artifices décorateurs et brillants dans ses cheveux, et poursuivait le rangement de ses dossiers avec un sourire. Bayley fit asseoir Harry et contourna son bureau en soufflant avec exagération.

- Pfiou, que d'émotions, fit-il en souriant à sa collègue qui ne put contenir un rire.

- Y'a qu'Ulpert pour y rester insensible, rigola-t-elle en fouillant dans un tiroir.

- Je suis là, Wilfredine, rappela une voix grincheuse derrière la porte mitoyenne des deux bureaux.

Wilfredine n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier et continua sa paperasse avec une certaine joie flottant dans l'air. Bayley eut un sourire large en cherchant ses affaires. A l'extérieur, les réjouissances n'avaient pas l'air de se calmer de si tôt. Harry remarqua que la fenêtre derrière eux ne montrait pas la nuit extérieure, mais aussi des feux d'artifices continuels et silencieux sur un fond de couleurs primaires lumineuses et niaises.

- Je vais mettre en place la plume à papote..., avertit Bayley à Harry en faisant momentanément crisper ce dernier,... et le rapport pourra commencer.

Une plume se mit en équilibre sur un parchemin flottant. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Bayley sortit un fichier d'un tiroir et s'adressa à Harry.

- Alors... les enfants nous ont déjà dit pas mal..., dit-il en lui passant le fichier,... pouvez-vous confirmer?

Harry lut le résumé, approuva et Bayley lui demanda davantage de détails sur ce qui s'était passé. Harry s'adapta à cette ambiance plus professionnelle et sérieuse, malgré la sorcière chantonnant à voix très basse à côté d'eux deux. Bayley voulut savoir s'il pouvait oui ou non retrouver le refuge des loups-garous après avoir appris l'existence du souterrain enchanté.

- Navré, je ne peux pas, déclara alors Harry, refusant pour la première fois de collaborer. Certains d'entre eux n'ont que ce toit et je ne peux pas le leur retirer, je le leur ai dit.

Bayley s'adossa à son fauteuil.

- Les estimations générales montrent que les trois-quarts des loups-garous travaillaient pour Vous-Savez-Qui...

- Et un quart est innocent, ajouta Harry qui grimaça ensuite à ce qu'il disait. Ecoutez, dit-il en se penchant vers Bayley, je comprends très bien votre position. Beaucoup de loups-garous représentent un risque, je le sais. Mais je pense aussi que faire débarquer une armée d'aurors chez eux ne résoudra pas grand chose. Pour beaucoup, vous n'avez pas de preuves qu'ils aient fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Ensuite, dit-il rapidement alors que Bayley ouvrait la bouche, une fois que vous les aurez relâché de leur garde-à-vue, où iront-ils? Dans un autre refuge, s'ils le peuvent. Un que l'on ne risquera pas de découvrir. Et ils reprendront leur mode de vie, plus ou moins criminel.

La plume à papote notait tout, machinale, tandis que Bayley avait l'air de quelqu'un pris dans un dilemme, pas convaincu par Harry.

- Ca ne changera rien..., continua Harry.

- Si au moins, on peut tous les lister, tenter de mieux surveiller leur déplacement..., contredit Bayley.

- Ce ne sont pas des gens à traquer, répliqua Harry en hochant la tête. Si vous faites ça, ils recommenceront à se sentir rejetés par le gouvernement et seront convaincus qu'ils ne font rien de mal en agissant contre le ministère. Puisque c'est le ministère qui a fait comprendre en premier qu'ils ne seraient pas acceptés.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord..., dit Bayley qui désapprouvait en regardant Harry avec scepticisme et cherchant à le convaincre, lui fournir davantage d'informations. Des gens sont victimes de morsures chaque mois, il faut agir...

- Pas comme ça, non, répondit fermement Harry. C'est de soutien et d'aide qu'il faut pour eux. La plupart agissent comme des criminels parce qu'ils n'en ont pas le choix.

Harry soupira tristement devant l'expression de Bayley.

- Je suis désolé, Bayley. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est une obstruction d'enquête ou quoi que ce soit mais...

- C'est un peu ça...

- ... mais non, décida Harry. Ça, ce sera sans moi.

Puis il sourit faiblement en voyant l'expression tiraillée de Bayley qui lisait ce qu'il avait rassemblé sur l'affaire en fronçant des sourcils.

- Alors... vous allez m'arrêter pour entrave à la justice?, dit Harry en le regardant sereinement alors que Bayley blanchissait soudainement.

Sa collègue s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait et les regarda alternativement sur le côté.

- Quoi... que... non!, réagit Bayley en bafouillant. Non, bien sûr que non, Mr Potter! Je me ferai virer sur le champ pour une chose pareille, oui! Si je ne suis pas tué par mes collègues, avant...

Wilfredine contint mal un nouveau gloussement. Bayley se calma et prit une expression cependant inquiète.

- Mais il faudra quand même que je le rapporte à mes supérieurs...

- Quand on aura vraiment des supérieurs..., marmonna Wilfredine dans une fausse toux.

Bayley la fusilla du regard. Harry se dit qu'avec des yeux de bébé pareils, Bayley n'impressionnait pas beaucoup dans sa colère. Ce dernier finit par soupirer et se frotter les yeux d'une main.

- Vous avez Herpo sous la main?, demanda Harry en le faisant sortir de ses songes.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, fit Bayley en rassemblant ses dossiers. J'ai le rapport de son interrogatoire sous la main, si ça vous intéresse...

- Ça dépend, vous l'avez questionné à propos d'une carte?

- Euh, on va aller le chercher...

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans le bureau après un frappement rapide et se dirigea droit vers Wilfredine.

- Bonjour Mrs Malenpoint, la salua-t-il. Ce serait pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'enfants loups-garous... On est déjà débordés au service de régulation des créatures magiques, alors si c'est encore une de ses fausses alertes...

- C'est à Mr Bayley qu'il faut s'adresser pour ça, fit-elle en indiquant le concerné, les yeux toujours sur ses parchemins. De fausses alertes? De quoi parlez-vous?

- Un de vos collègues a raconté hier une histoire de dingues sur les vampires qui...

- Oh non, je vois, le coupa Bayley d'un air impatient en se levant avec Harry. C'était le neveu de Travers, un mangemort arrêté à Poudlard. Mais il a vite raconté cette histoire pour créer une diversion, ou je ne sais quoi, et pouvoir tranquillement sortir du ministère. Ça n'a pas marché, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est derrière les barreaux. C'est Pamord qui s'en est chargé. Vous pouvez m'attendre une minute, Mr Portos? Je reviens...

Bayley fit signe à Harry de le suivre et se rendit avec lui vers le fond d'un nouveau couloir étroit.

- Herpo est en garde à vue, comme je vous l'ai dit, expliqua Bayley en l'y menant. Toutes nos cellules ici sont pleines à craquer, avec les mangemorts arrêtés à Poudlard...

Harry remarqua sept bureaux vides qui étaient regroupés derrière une porte laissée ouverte. Bayley le vit.

- C'est le coin des spécialistes des trafiquants de potions ici, fit-il en cerclant du doigt toute la partie consacrée sans arrêter sa marche. La plupart étaient des nés-moldus dont on attend pour certains le retour... Là-bas, sur la gauche, ce sont ceux qui travaillent sur les interrogatoires de tous les prisonniers de Poudlard...

Harry entrevit des salles obscures d'où Fergurson sortait prestement avant qu'ils ne contournent difficilement des piles de dossiers presque aussi hautes qu'eux.

- Plus loin, ce sont les experts des moyens illégaux d'évasion. Ils sont débordés eux-aussi, plein d'opportunistes et de mangemorts cherchent à passer la frontière par portoloins non régularisés... c'est trop dangereux et difficile de partir à l'étranger par transplanage simple, vous voyez...

Harry, avec un souvenir de Voldemort volant au-dessus de la mer, voyait très bien.

- Vous êtes tous subdivisés par spécialités, alors?, demanda curieusement Harry, alors que Bayley tapotait avec sa baguette une poignée de porte ouvrant sur un couloir d'un blanc immaculé.

Il y eut un cliquetis libérateur. Bayley le laissa passer devant lui en approuvant silencieusement.

- Ne faîtes pas attention, on risque peut-être de passer devant quelques mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés l'autre jour..., le prévint-il en s'approchant d'un garde attablé, lisant un magasine de Quidditch.

- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à Azkaban?, fit Harry de sa voix répercutée en écho sur les surfaces blanches.

- Parce qu'ils sont toujours en train de trier les innocents des blessés et des coupables, là-bas, et de les réhabiliter dans la société, de leur recréer leur ancienne identité... leurs fichiers personnels avaient été brûlés... Kenzo, tu pourrais m'ouvrir la cellule de Herpo, s'il te plaît?, finit-il en s'adressant au garde.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- Passpat tourne en rond devant sa cellule, demande-lui de t'ouvrir, lui suggéra-t-il d'un ton grognon sans lever les yeux de son magazine. Il n'a pas voulu rester dans les parages, les Dolohov lui tapaient sur les nerfs, d'après ce que j'ai compris de ses gestes de malade.

- Passpat est toujours de garde?

- Il est un peu obligé d'avoir des heures pas possibles depuis que l'autre s'est enfui on ne sait où... c'est pas comme s'il savait _verbalement_ défendre ses droits...

Bayley et Harry s'éloignèrent, Harry avec des dizaines de questions en tête. Ces questions le quittèrent rapidement quand ils passèrent devant les portes à barreaux d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow.

- Héééé, fit Alecto en se redressant, vêtue d'une robe rayée sombre. Regardez qui voilà, le sauveur de ces Sangs-de-Bourbe...

Son ton dédaigneux ne fut pas imité par ses plus proches voisins, aux visages bien plus amers et refermés sur eux. Harry vit même l'un d'eux, la tête entre les jambes repliées, comme s'il pleurait silencieusement. Il attarda tant son attention sur lui qu'il manqua à peine le crachas d'un autre accolé à ses barreaux, debout, le visage haineux. C'était Rookwood.

- Venu apprécier sa victoire?, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Exactement.

Le visage de Rookwood se contorsionna sous la rage. Sa cellule aux pierres noires contrastait incroyablement avec le couloir lumineux. Bayley se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé à Harry.

- Je sortirai, Potter, te fais pas de bile pour moi, le prévint Rookwood. Sans détraqueur, c'est comme si je n'étais plus là. Et quand ce sera le cas...

Il colla davantage son visage entre les barreaux.

- Je recommencerai à construire un retourneur... un _excellent_ retourneur, sourit-il de ses dents jaunâtres dans un lourd sous-entendu.

- Mr Potter?, l'encouragea Bayley à le suivre, plaçant une main dans son dos sans le toucher.

Harry repartit machinalement, lentement, ses yeux fixant toujours Rookwood.

- Ne faîtes pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, répétait Bayley, ils n'ont plus que ça, c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont de faire du mal, alors...

- Je sais, coupa doucement Harry.

Bayley sembla deviner que Harry était bien placé pour le savoir, et retomba dans le silence. Lui et Harry passèrent devant la cellule de Yaxley, inconscient sur sa couchette, aux soins d'une guérisseuse accompagnée d'un garde.

- Vous imaginez si on les emmenait aussi à Ste Mangouste, déjà que c'est plein à craquer là-bas..., disait le garde.

- Il n'empêche que Walden Macnair y est, m'a-t-on dit, répondait la guérisseuse tout en travaillant sur son patient.

- Ah oui, mais lui, faut dire, c'est un des plus mals en point, pas comme celui-ci...

- Bonjour Passpat, dit Bayley en attirant l'attention de Harry au nouveau-venu. Tu peux m'ouvrir la cellule de Herpo, s'il te plaît?

Harry remarqua avec stupéfaction que Passpat n'avait pas de bouche, seulement de la peau fermée. Herpo, derrière les barreaux, était assis sur une maigre couchette, fixant le sol à ses pieds le regard empli de rancoeur.

- Tu as une visite, Herpo.

Bayley lui ligota magiquement les poignets par les barreaux puis ouvrit la porte d'un bruit métallique cassant se répercutant dans tout le couloir avant d'entrer le retirer de force de sa cellule. Les yeux de Herpo se posèrent sur Harry et prirent une expression colérique.

- J'ai rien à lui dire, à ce gamin!, postillonna-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Contente-toi d'avancer, lui dit Bayley en le faisant sortir. Merci Passpat, ajouta-t-il alors que ce dernier fermait la porte métallique derrière eux.

Ils revinrent tous trois sur leurs pas, Harry prenant soin de fusiller Rookwood du regard en passant. Beaucoup de mangemorts étaient inconnus de Harry: il supposa qu'ils avaient été ceux aux commandes du ministère.

- Comment Mr Passpat fait-il pour se nourrir?, demanda curieusement Harry à Bayley en baissant la voix.

- Avec des transfusions continuelles de potions nutritionnelles, répondit Bayley avec un air blasé. Ils ne lui ont toujours pas trouvé un contre-sort, à l'hôpital. Il a écrit que c'était un mangemort qui lui avait fait ça, mais vu que c'était une vraie pipelette avant, tout le monde pense que c'était plutôt une revanche de sa soeur. Elle travaille à l'Agence contre les Nuisibles et a souvent une paire de poireaux dans les oreilles...

Harry en resta si perplexe qu'il n'entendit même pas le juron de l'aîné des Dolohov lancé à son encontre.

- Et tous ses prisonniers..., continua plus sérieusement Harry, un rien inquiet, ils vont rester comme ça longtemps, dans le ministère?

Bayley haussa les épaules.

- Aussi longtemps que ce sera le bazar, alors je pense un bon moment, oui... A plus tard, Kenzo.

Le garde ne fit qu'un grognement pas très engageant comme réponse, maintenant plongé dans un magazine Playwizard. Harry, en repassant devant les différents services spécialisés, se fit très attentif, tordant le cou pour mieux voir à l'intérieur, continuant de bombarder un Bayley très patient de questions. Il aperçut ainsi Elliot Jeuns dans le service de régulation de Magie Noire avec tous les colliers d'Herpo en mains. Ce dernier serra fortement la mâchoire en les reconnaissant aussi.

- Hé, Bayley!, fit Elliot en accourant auprès d'eux. Pour les colliers de _monsieur_, rien d'hors norme, je viens de finir l'expertise. Que du toc ou des bijoux volés, mais rien d'enchanté.

- Ok, je le mettrai dans le rapport, assura Elliot. Tu me fileras le certificat d'authentification d'objet « blanc »?

- Ça marche!, répondit Elliot en s'éloignant presque à la course, des poches internes de son uniforme rebondissant de multiples confiscations.

Et Bayley finit par ramener Herpo dans son bureau, Mr Portos patientant en discutant avec une Wilfredine gloussante.

- Ah, vous êtes là!, fit avec ravissement Portos. Euh... qui est-ce?

- Un suspect que nous allons interroger, résuma Bayley.

L'assise d'Herpo par Bayley fut brutale, ce qui surprit un peu Harry qui s'était imaginé Bayley aussi offensif qu'Arnold, la boule de poils de Ginny.

- Euh... je crois que je reviendrai un peu plus tard dans ce cas, je ne suis pas si pressé que ça sur cette affaire..., bafouilla Portos après avoir reniflé deux ou trois fois Herpo.

Il quitta le bureau sans demander son reste. Bayley regagna son siège mais Harry, encore debout, s'arrêta quand Herpo éclata:

- Vous les avez, vos sales mioches! Alors maintenant, fichez-moi la paix!

Wilfredine sursauta de surprise et de peur. Harry s'appuya l'épaule contre une étagère du boxe de Bayley, considérant Herpo, les mains dans les poches.

- Les bijoux que vous avez pris à un homme avec des furoncles et la mère de Maëve..., commença Harry.

- C'est elle qui les avait chourré!

- Vous aviez l'intention de les revendre, vous disiez, poursuivit Harry. Pour avoir assez d'argent et partir en voyage...

Harry et Bayley l'observèrent blanchir puis regagner son expression de rancoeur.

- Vous étiez l'un des hommes de Voldemort infiltrés chez les loups-garous...

- Prouvez-le!, cracha Herpo. J'ai pas la marque!

- Tes actes envers les enfants, la petite Paola par exemple..., débuta Bayley.

- N'ont rien à avoir avec Vous-Savez-Qui! Et vous le savez très bien!, lança avec hargne Herpo.

Ulpert regagna le boxe voisin à celui de Bayley en jetant un regard intrigué et dégoûté à Herpo par-dessus ses piles de dossiers.

- Et vous auriez malgré tout, malgré l'innocence que vous vous proclamez, cherché à fuir, à _voyager_, en sachant que Greyback avait été fait prisonnier et qu'il pouvait à tout moment vous dénoncer, vous et ces copains, comme Talfair..., continuait Harry, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais vous êtes resté... et pas par choix. Par manque d'argent.

Bayley et Harry virent en même temps qu'il avait visé juste sur le visage de Herpo. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte qu'il devrait davantage contrôler ses émotions.

- Comment l'argent vous aurait-il aidé à fuir, Herpo? Vous n'en aviez pas tant besoin. Après tout, vous êtes l'un des rares loups-garous à posséder une baguette...

- On n'a jamais assez besoin d'argent, répliqua-t-il en se retenant de quelque chose.

- On peut envisager plusieurs possibilités dans ce cas, si l'argent servait à l'aider à fuir, dit Bayley en se tournant vers Harry, pivotant dans son siège. Payer quelqu'un pour qu'il le loge et le cache, payer quelqu'un qui lui ferait passer la frontière...

- Seulement, fit Harry en fixant Herpo, s'approchant et posant ses mains sur le bureau, « ça en fera vingt-deux au lieu de vingt-trois » pour ce voyage, maintenant que Scabior est mort, dit comme une citation Harry en l'observant pâlir, pas vrai, Herpo?

Il y eut un bref silence où Bayley regardait Harry en fronçant des sourcils, perdu.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire, grinça finalement Herpo entre ses dents, transpirant.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire à Harry qui lui tourna le dos temporairement avant de contourner le bureau. Il lui prit alors le bras dans un « Hé! » protestataire de Herpo, ses mains toujours ligotées à l'avant, et lui retira brusquement la manche.

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas la marque, lui dit plus froidement Harry, mais vous avez tout de même un sacré tatouage. Vous l'avez recopié de Scabior cette nuit, je vous ai vu, le dessin est frais de ce matin!

- ET... ALORS?, gronda Herpo entre ses dents, attirant le regard d'aurors dans les services voisins.

- Alors..., souffla Harry en s'approchant encore davantage. Il semble que vos copains le trouvent très précieux... assez précieux et important pour que Talfair, Valmont et vous ne l'effacent du bras de Scabior, comme on effacerait une preuve, un indice, ou une piste...

- En quoi ça vous concerne?!

- Ça me concerne quand vingt-deux criminels ont l'intention de faire leurs valises pour les îles!, répliqua férocement Harry. Ça me concerne quand les copains de Scabior, qui étaient bien partis pour nous massacrer, moi et des amis pendant la guerre, font partie de la troupe! Comment déchiffrez-vous cette carte?!

- Je ne le sais pas! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ça depuis ce matin!, s'exclama Herpo, stupéfait et paniqué que le secret de la carte ait été découvert. Je ne devrais même pas en être au courant! J'ai entendu Talfair en parler avec un de ses copains mangemorts! Que c'était un plan codé pour un rendez-vous! Pour s'échapper d'Angleterre! Seulement eux et des gars plus importants, qui risquaient le plus en restant dans le coin! Je voulais juste m'échapper moi aussi alors je l'ai recopié sur mon bras, c'est tout!

Harry lut la vérité hargneuse dans son regard et lui plaqua le bras sur le bureau, se penchant dessus pour l'examiner.

- Je vous conseille d'y mettre du vôtre, tonna-t-il presque à Herpo.

Harry avala résolument sa salive et ignora Herpo, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur le dessin. C'était un tatouage très artistique et gothique, quelque part. A première vue, on aurait cru de loin à un tas de ronces enchevêtrées. Mais lorsqu'on s'y attardait, on pouvait y déchiffrer des formes entre les épines. D'abord vagues, comme une étoile par exemple, puis en réalité...

- Une croix, décrivit Harry en se tordant le cou, sous l'attention intense de Wilfredine. Catholique ou... celtique, peut-être... et à gauche...

- ... l'insigne typique des aurors, renseigna Bayley en reconnaissant l'emblème de l'épée croisée d'une baguette.

- Et à droite... j'ai déjà vu ce signe...

- C'était pour démarquer les loups-garous des autres, grinçât Herpo en fixant le symbole aux dents de scie avec haine.

- Voldemort a mis en place ce symbole et vous le serviez toujours?, dit Harry, incrédule mais pas tant que ça au bout du compte, en lisant bien l'expression du loup-garou.

- Et une sorte de demi-cercle fermé derrière le tout, finit Bayley. Une idée?

Deux silences lui répondirent. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est possible d'envoyer une note volante à une personne hors du ministère?, fit-il à Bayley.

- On a un bureau de poste fait pour ça, acquiesça-t-il en cherchant un parchemin vierge à lui donner, devinant ses intentions. Il se charge de reléguer les mini-aéroplanes que vous voyez partout à l'extérieur par hibou et inversement. Vous avez une idée de qui parviendrait à le déchiffrer?, dit-il en lui donnant plume, encre et papier.

Harry sourit.

- Mis à part la personne la plus intelligente au monde?... Personne.

Et avec un élan d'affection pour sa meilleure amie, Harry prit place en face du bureau de Wilfredine et commença à écrire. Bayley poursuivait son analyse du tatouage, pendant ce temps.

- Je devrais peut-être contacter un spécialiste en symboles en tous genres..., marmonnait-il à lui même.

Wilfredine eut une exclamation dédaigneuse qui lui fit relever la tête.

- Quand ils arrêteront de se bagarrer les uns des autres, là-bas, fit-elle savoir avec ironie. Ils se dénoncent l'un l'autre d'avoir coopéré à mettre en place tous ces signes de propagande dans les prospectus de Dolores Ombrage, et ceux visant à classer les gens par catégories, comme ces sortes de crocs pour les loups-garous.

- _Gemino_, marmonna Harry en recopiant le tatouage de Herpo dans sa lettre. Et voilà...

- Bon, j'ai compris, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller à la bibliothèque..., soupira Bayley.

- Vous avez une bibliothèque?, fit Harry, curieux, en pliant son parchemin.

- A côté de la salle des Archives des affaires de justice des sorciers, oui, l'informa Bayley pendant que Wilfredine ensorcelait devant un Harry attentif le parchemin se repliant en mini-aéroplane et repartant dans un léger vol. Ça vous dirait d'y aller faire un tour, après avoir déposé monsieur ici présent?, proposa-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers un Herpo serrant les dents.

Harry, surpris de son offre, se sentit ravi de l'invitation aisée de Bayley à découvrir plus encore leurs quartiers.

- Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup!, dit-il, les yeux pétillants.

- Bon, et bien, au moins, ça en fera un de nous qui sera content d'être là-bas, je suppose..., dit Bayley à l'air faussement souffre-douleur, en obligeant Herpo à se relever.

A la sortie du bureau, Harry se remit à discuter avec Bayley en l'observant plus attentivement. Que cet auror l'accepte ainsi l'avait assez intrigué, devait-il s'admettre. Bayley n'avait rien dit sur son mot envoyé à Hermione et n'avait jamais refusé à répondre amplement aux avides questions de Harry sur le système d'organisation des aurors. Harry décida alors que ce Bayley était au premier abord « une bonne pâte ». Herpo de nouveau dans sa cellule, Harry et Bayley se rendirent au fin fond de l'étage, là où résidaient toutes les archives historiques. Par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, Harry distingua brièvement un auror du service de régulation de la magie noire bailler tel un hippopotame avant de tomber raide sur son bureau. Bayley pouffa légèrement en hochant la tête.

- Ce Turman... il a encore du trop abuser de pastilles Yadlajoie pour tenir debout...

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Si on en prend trop, on est victime d'une surexcitation telle qu'on ne peut plus se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, avant de s'effondrer complètement de fatigue, expliqua-t-il à Harry. Vous auriez du le voir, ce matin, à essayer de vérifier tous les bijoux que portaient les aurors qu'il croisait pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas maléfiques...

- Vous êtes beaucoup à être victimes de surmenage, comme Mr Turman?, demanda Harry avec une expression proche de la compassion.

- Disons que c'était à prédire avec tout ce qui s'est passé, fit Bayley en dodelinant de la tête.

- Vous étiez là, vous, la nuit de la mort de Voldemort?, dit un Harry très curieux. Ou vous étiez chez vous?

Il savait qu'il osait un peu trop sur ses questions, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Bayley.

- J'étais là depuis à peine dix minutes quand on a eu droit à un beau sonorus qui annonçait votre victoire à Poudlard, se rappela Bayley avec un regard voilé. Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas correctement pour les mangemorts cette nuit-là ils avaient été beaucoup à être rappelés ailleurs mais le sonorus, ça a déclenché une véritable pagaille. J'étais dans un ascenseur avec un collègue du nom de Demann et un mangemort qui s'appelait Denver Runcorn (le coeur de Harry eut un sursaut de surprise à ce nom). On s'y est mis à deux pour le neutraliser. Ce géant avait la peau dure, comme son frère, grogna-t-il avec dépit. Mais il y en a qui ont eu moins de chance... Il paraît qu'un gars de la famille de Rowle s'est mis à paniquer et à jeter des Avada Kedavra partout à tous ceux qui lui barraient le chemin vers la sortie. Je ne connais pas l'histoire entière, encore, je n'ai que des rumeurs, mais quand même...

Fergurson apparut au bout d'un couloir d'un air furieux, froissant un parchemin entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nathan?, demanda l'Alizée que Harry avait vu tomber sur les piles de dossiers, proprement perplexe.

Cette femme avait des gouts originaux pour sa coiffure en une quinzaine de petites couettes en queues de caniches sur toute la tête.

- Tu as reçu ta date de rendez-vous, toi, pour ces interrogations de...?

- Et c'est moi qui devrait surveiller ma bouche?, répliqua-t-elle en le voyant presque fumer de rage, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

- Tu as vu qui posait les questions?, dit Fergurson, les dents serrées.

Alizée fronça les sourcils, puis fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en déplier un papier qu'elle relut. En les entendant, Bayley imita Alizée. Harry vit sa marche ralentir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- C'est une blague?, fit Bayley à lui-même.

Alizée et Fergurson, à trois mètres d'eux, relevèrent la tête vers lui. Bayley s'était complètement arrêté.

- Non, c'est pas une blague, dit avec force Fergurson, content de voir quelqu'un qui partageait son sentiment. Et c'est lui qui est censé nous regrader temporairement!

- Que se passe-t-il?, demanda Harry, très intrigué maintenant.

Fergurson tenta de se calmer.

- On doit tous passer devant deux aurors psychomages pour savoir quelle était exactement notre position, dans la guerre, expliqua-t-il avec aigreur. L'un d'eux, ça va, mais l'autre... L'autre, on n'a pas de preuves mais c'est plus que flagrant qu'il était beaucoup moins sujet aux sortilèges de Confusion que Dawlish quand il dirigeait des traques de nés-moldus!... Désolé, mais Dawlish, c'est un au...

- Je sais qui est Dawlish, l'interrompit Harry, aussi inquiet qu'eux.

- Qui est-il, au juste?, demanda Alizée à Bayley et Fergurson, perdue. Je veux dire, le psychomage... Je ne le connais pas, moi, ce Faillotet...

- Tu ne perds pas grand chose..., grogna Fergurson en serrant et desserrant le poing.

- Vous êtes déjà passés le voir?, demanda avec anxiété Bayley.

- Ouaih... et je reviens au grade d'adjudant-maître, marmonna-t-il à voix très basse, pointant vaguement l'absence de galon en bout de manche.

Alizée étouffa une exclamation derrière sa main. Harry compara son uniforme à ceux d'Alizée et de Bayley: Fergurson avait également perdu l'insigne de l'épée croisée d'une baguette sur le coeur. Et d'après tous les symboles que Harry pouvait voir sur Bayley, celui-ci était plus gradé qu'Alizée.

- Non... toi! Mais, mais... mais tu étais brigadier-général, avant le coup d'état! Ca ne se fait pas, une descente pareille, sans des preuves sérieuses!

- Ben _elles l'étaient_, pour eux, justement..., fit Fergurson avec rancoeur. Vu que je suis sorti sans prévenir du ministère l'an dernier et que je n'ai rien ou personne qui puisse prouver ce que je faisais à l'extérieur, ils en ont déduit qu'il fallait se méfier de moi... vachement logique...

- C'est ridicule!, se révolta Alizée. Tu serais resté si tu n'avais rien à craindre de ce fichu gouvernement...

- Va, essaie de leur dire ça, dit Fergurson qui retenait une dizaine de jurons à leur encontre.

- Vous en venez juste?, demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Fergurson acquiesça brièvement de la tête, son parchemin froissé menaçant de partir en flammes sous sa colère.

- Et ces psychomages..., dit lentement Harry, ils n'ont pas subi d'interrogatoires, eux?

- Si, normalement, répondit Fergurson. Ce qui veut dire que _Faillotet_ s'en est sorti, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

- Il est passé sous un test au Veritaserum?, répéta Harry, incrédule si c'était vrai.

- On n'a pas de Veritaserum sous la main en ce moment, lui expliqua Bayley. Les dernières réserves accessibles ont servi pour des aveux brefs et efficaces des mangemorts arrêtés à Poudlard. Les fabricants qui ont repris leur travail en auront d'ici deux mois, le temps de maturation. Et toutes les potions confisquées aux mangemorts doivent passer par une expertise auprès du service de trafiquants de potions mais...

- ... mais tous les experts sont absents parce qu'ils étaient des nés-moldus, acheva Harry qui commençait à comprendre. Wouah... c'est vraiment le chantier, ici.

Malgré sa colère, Fergurson eut un bref étirement des lèvres à cette remarque.

- Ecoutez, se décida Harry en fouillant dans son sac, vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper de ce... Faillotet, devant plusieurs témoins aurors et lui faire avaler un peu de ça.

Il sortit une fiole du petit coffret offert par Slughorn.

- C'est du Veritaserum?, souffla Fergurson, mi-révérencieux, mi-incrédule.

Un sourire commençait à prendre naissance sur lui. Harry acquiesça et prit une mini-pipette.

- Trois gouttes devraient suffire, si j'ai bonne mémoire, murmura-t-il en la passant avec précaution avec Fergurson qui gela magiquement le liquide à l'intérieur de peur d'en perdre.

Harry rangea le reste de nouveau dans son sac pendant que Bayley ouvrait ses énormes yeux bleus.

- Y'a quoi d'autre dans ce sac?, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Alizée lui donna un coup de coudes dans les côtes. Fergurson regardait toujours la potion sans ciller. Harry se dit qu'il y voyait ses galons revenir au galop.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir la garder?, dit Fergurson, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Vous savez, votre fiole de Veritaserum doit valoir de l'or en ce moment...

- Noon, ce Faillotet va causer beaucoup de dégâts si jamais il met en place une mauvaise hiérarchie..., dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Il sentit alors une note volante lui foncer dans les cheveux et la récupéra juste avant qu'elle ne pique du nez vers le sol. Elle venait de Mr Weasley, de passage au ministère, qui avait appris le détour de Harry en ce lieu.

- Bon, et bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, déclara Fergurson, regagnant soudain de l'entrain, mais j'ai une petite vengeance à concocter, moi. Je devrais avertir Gunhilda. Si elle est présente aux aveux, Shaklebolt y croira dès qu'elle lui en parlera... Merci bien, Mr Potter!, fit-il dans un grand salut en s'éloignant en compagnie de Alizée.

_... l'enterrement de Severus Rogue était ce matin, mais j'ai prévenu Minerva MacGonagall que tu avais été à Ste Mangouste à ce moment-là, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Ron et Hermione se sont rendus chez George, je crois qu'ils reviendront demain y passer aussi la journée, si jamais tu souhaitais les retrouver. A plus tard, Harry, et prends soin de toi. Les employés du ministère peuvent être un peu trop surexcités, voir même un peu fou, quand tu es concerné._

_Arthur._

Harry trouva étrange de lire « chez George » au lieu de « chez Fred et George » comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère?, demanda Bayley en le faisant sortir de ses songes.

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il avait eu les sourcils froncés.

- Non, rassura-t-il d'un sourire en reprenant sa marche avec lui. Non, pas de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Bon... alors vous venez toujours à la bibliothèque?

Harry le lui confirma avec plus d'enthousiasme, pressé de voir si elle était si différente de celle de Poudlard. Mais sachant d'avance qu'elle devait regorger d'ouvrages uniquement consacrés à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry la trouvait de suite mieux. Pas qu'il le dirait jamais à Hermione.

- Je pensais à quelque chose..., fit-il en poursuivant sa route, un politicien les croisant réagissant à Harry avec un temps de retard. Comment ont-ils pu s'organiser aussi vite, avec ce tatouage si complexe, je veux dire? Voldemort n'a été mis en échec qu'il y a presque cinq jours et déjà, ses mangemorts loups-garous ont une nouvelle oeuvre d'art sur les bras...

- Ca dépend, dit Bayley, des fois, avec la magie, ça peut-être beaucoup plus facile qu'on ne le croit...

Et tous deux partirent dans un lot de suppositions concernant ces nouveaux plans de fuite mis en place si tôt après la tombée du plus grand mage noir. Harry en profita pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'interrogatoire de Bayley sur Herpo le matin même, ainsi que l'arrestation du guérisseur Durdoreil. Ce dernier avait falsifié des dossiers de ses patients pour gonfler les futurs rangs des loups-garous. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que la partie visible de l'iceberg... Bayley n'avait pas l'air de penser que les agissements de Durdoreil s'arrêtaient là, ce dernier était trop en relation avec des gens mal vus de la commission des sortilèges expérimentaux... Harry, l'oreille tendue, écouta longuement les opinions de Bayley sur divers sujets, avant de ne découvrir enfin la bibliothèque à une heure tardive, totalement éveillé, ses habitudes dodo-dîner complètement bouleversées. Il plongea alors un peu plus dans le monde des aurors avec l'impression soutenue que rien, ici, n'était prêt de revenir à la normale.

* * *

- Avoue tout, déclara Ron, le lendemain après-midi, en soulevant un lourd carton devant la misère qu'était le magasin de George. Les bagarres te manquaient!

Harry retint avec mal un grondement et aida Ron à porter le carton. La boutique avait singulièrement perdu de son attrait et de ses couleurs, sans marchandises flashantes, de la poussière à la place, et les vitrines brisées.

- Pour la dixième fois, Ron, grogna Harry, je n'ai pas demandé à Cromwell de taper à la porte en pleine nuit avec une tête de larve d'Aquavirius pas fraîche!

- Mrs Tonks nous a demandé si tu étais du genre à chercher les ennuis, quand on l'a vu hier pendant que toi, tu étais au ministère, intervint Hermione, écrivant sur un bloc-notes, un sourire en coin.

Harry faillit attraper un torticolis en se tournant vers elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez répondu?, demanda-t-il, un rien angoissé.

- A ton avis?

Harry grogna vraiment, cette fois. Un adolescent passa en courant devant les vitrines brisées et tenta de piquer quelque chose en tendant le bras à l'intérieur.

- Elle ne me laissera plus m'approcher de Teddy..., se lamentait Harry et Ron jeta un sort qui fit couiner l'adolescent de peur avant que ce dernier ne reparte les mains vides.

- Ca m'étonnerait, elle a dit qu'elle voulait que tu t'en occupes pendant quelques jours, très bientôt, fit Hermione en ajoutant une note de sa plume, indifférente à ce qui venait de se produire. En parlant de Teddy... comment t'en sors-tu avec lui?, fit-elle dans une pointe de malice au souvenir de leur conversation à ce sujet.

Ron et lui déposèrent le carton rempli de rêves éveillés qui éleva un très fin nuage de poussière du sol.

- J'ai définitivement besoin d'un livre qui explique tout sur les bébés, lui sourit Harry, les yeux pétillants en retour.

Ron eut une exclamation incrédule.

- Je te signale que tu en as déjà un... _Harry_, insista-t-il en le fixant pour lui faire passer un message, une expression narquoise sur le visage. Tu _sais_, le livre que je t'ai offert...

Hermione prit un air surpris et les regarda alternativement.

- Ah bon? Tu as fait ça, Ron? C'est très euh... c'est très clairvoyant de ta part, fit-elle en cherchant ses mots, proprement prise au dépourvu.

Harry ne put s'empêcher un ricanement moqueur qui lui valut un lourd carton de Leurres Explosifs tombé malencontreusement sur le pied.

- Oh, pardon Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu..., dit Ron entre ses dents, des menaces plein les yeux.

Harry le fusilla du regard, repartant en boitant.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lis pas alors, Harry?, continuait Hermione tout en écrivant, inconsciente de l'échange entre les deux garçons.

- Oh, mais je vais le lire, Hermione, je vais le lire, répéta Harry en regardant Ron avec un sourire de requin. Surtout que ce livre a, d'après ce que m'a dit Ron, tout un chapitre principalement consacré à la façon dont les bébés sont...

- Harry!, le coupa Ron en paniquant légèrement. J'ai besoin de toi dans l'arrière-boutique!... Tout de suite!, le rappela-t-il à l'ordre alors que Harry ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

Ron le tira pratiquement de force vers l'arrière, passant devant une Hermione inhabituellement inattentive à tous ces signes suspicieux. Le rideau à côté des tours de magie moldus se fut à peine refermé sur eux que Ron, qui avait jeté un Assurdiato vers la salle principale, lui fit volte-face.

- Toi!

Mais Harry éclatait déjà de rire à la mine empourprée de son ami.

- Ca ne-va-pas de dire de telles choses devant Hermione!, s'efforça Ron de dire dans un murmure urgent. Ce livre est un truc entre mecs, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué!, fit-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à la normale.

- Il faut dire que tu m'as tendu la perche, Ron...

- Je ne disais ça que pour toi, après tout, c'est vrai, il y a euh... un paragraphe, là-dessus...

- Oh oui, bien joué...

- Ca va, tais-toi et donne-moi un coup de main, dit Ron d'un ton bon enfant en essayant de soulever une lourde sculpture magique dont Harry se demandait bien la fonction.

Ils contournèrent les tables de travail avec la respiration retenue par l'effort.

- Dans le coin... là-bas..., indiqua Ron, haletant et rouge, avant de la déposer avec précaution. Pfiou... George veut la ranger à la place de tout ça, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en montrant une pile de marchandises amoncelées.

- Ok..., fit Harry en allant aider Ron, se demandant pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas plus simplement la magie.

Mais peut-être que Ron accueillait à bras ouverts ce travail manuel l'empêchant de penser...

- Ca va aller? Tu étais quand même à Ste Mangouste hier, se rappela Ron en s'assurant qu'il ne gênait pas Harry.

- Tu parles, une égratignure, précisa Harry en s'emparant de guirlandes animées.

- Alors on n'a pas du le préciser à Cho Chang, grimaça presque Ron en tirant une caisse en bois pesante.

- Pourquoi?

Ron restait concentré sur sa tâche, ne croisant pas le regard de Harry. Mais il haussa brièvement les épaules.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait eu une occasion de voir ces mômes, debout à ton chevet.

Harry tapa ses mains poussiéreuses deux, trois fois, avant de se remettre à redégager la pièce, observant Ron mais ne trouvant rien dans son expression interdite. Ça aurait été mieux s'il avait croisé ses yeux. Un bref et ambigu silence coupé de quelques gémissements d'efforts s'installa.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a euh..., reprit Ron qui réalisa qu'il parlait trop vite, elle t'a donné des... de ses nouvelles?, décida-t-il finalement.

- Pas vraiment, à part qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait là-bas depuis un an, dit Harry avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Oh...

Nouveau silence.

- Tu l'a trouvée changée?, reprit brusquement Ron.

Harry se redressa et observa davantage Ron toujours plié sur les cartons pendant un moment.

- Non... à part peut-être dans son attitude...

- Comment ça?, tenta d'un ton faussement dégagé Ron, ne regardant toujours pas Harry.

- Plus...

- Joyeuse?

- Gloussante, rectifia Harry vers ses pensées. Mais joyeuse aussi, tu as raison, dit-il avec justice.

- Elle n'a pas pleuré sur toi cette fois-ci?

- Non..., dit Harry qui aurait préféré que Ron ne mentionne plus jamais ce détail.

- Ah..., fit Ron, qui cacha mal sa déception. Mais tu la trouvais gloussante, tu as dit? Gloussante, c'est idiote pour toi, non?

- Je n'ai pas envie de ressortir avec Cho, Ron.

Ron releva la tête de son attellement de marchandises pour la première fois. Harry, la tête un peu inclinée, le regardait toujours.

- Ah, dit Ron avec presque un point d'interrogation mais aussi de l'espoir. Bon, ben... tant mieux. Parce que Cho n'est pas une fille pour toi, Harry, s'improvisa-t-il expert. Bon, d'accord, je t'ai dit qu'il te fallait une fille joyeuse et maintenant elle l'est, mais... _quoi?_

Harry avait eu un sourire de plus en plus large au fur et à mesure que Ron se mélanger dans ses mots.

- Oh... je ne sais pas, Ron, dit Harry d'un ton joueur. Comme tu le dis, Cho est une fille _très_ joyeuse, maintenant...

Ron avait apparemment trop d'anxiété sur la question pour percevoir l'amusement pourtant flagrant de Harry. Il blanchit un peu en voyant Harry se baisser retirer des boîtes de bonbons farceurs périmés. Harry, la tête penchée, osa cependant:

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne me passerais plus un savon si jamais tu me retrouvais de nouveau dans la chambre de ta soeur, Ron?

Des serpentins et coussins pour rêves coquins lui atterrirent dans la figure.

- Espèce de... Je m'inquiète de voir Cho devenir Ginny et Ginny, Cho, ces jours-ci, et lui qui...! Hé! C'est quoi ces idées, Potter!

D'autres marchandises couinantes volèrent alors que Harry riait en tentant de les éviter. Il finit par ne plus se laisser faire, attrapa l'un des coussins qui marqua un strike sur Ron deux secondes après.

- Ginny n'aimerait pas que tu dises ça d'elle dans son dos, Ron, dit Harry en hochant la tête avec exagération. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aimerait ressembler à Cho... surtout question Quidditch, d'ailleurs.

Ron enleva le coussin avec un visage renfrogné qui se détendit en un petit sourire.

- Tu veux toujours sortir avec Ginny, alors?, demanda-t-il enfin avec compréhension, soulagement et joie, des plumes du coussin volant stupidement autour de sa tête.

Harry acquiesça fermement une fois. Puis son visage perdit de sa malice, s'adoucit.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait partir à l'enterrement de Colin, aujourd'hui, confia-t-il à Ron. Mais comme Hermione voulait profiter d'aujourd'hui pour organiser son voyage en Australie, je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner... En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, fit-il en vérifiant l'heure sur l'horloge de George, je me serai même réveillé trop tard pour ça... Pfff, je suis vraiment à la ramasse...

Les yeux de Ron se firent plus souriants à cette dernière remarque.

- On l'est tous, mon vieux, on l'est tous..., rassura-t-il. Il n'y a que quelques indestructibles à qui il reste assez d'énergie pour faire la fête. Neville et Luna sont passés l'autre fois, ils sont toujours à Poudlard. D'après eux, il y en a qui ne s'arrêtent pas de chanter et de danser en travaillant là-bas... Ernie McMillan a même failli déclencher un détonateur de sorts à retardement laissé derrière par un mangemort, en faisant l'idiot...

- Ou est-ce que Ginny va aller, après l'enterrement de Colin?, demanda Harry, ses pensées toujours sur elle. Tu le sais? Je me disais que peut-être elle voudrait passer voir Neville et Luna et que nous pourrions nous aussi tous leur rendre visite, voir si Neville souffre toujours de ses brûlures...

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Ron en chassant ce problème d'un revers de main. Il lui ont mis une pâte verte efficace sur le crâne, à Ste Mangouste, et Luna lui a prêté un cardigan pour se le passer par-dessus le temps de sa guérison. D'après elle, tout le monde à Poudlard trouve ça « cool et rebelle »...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est à se demander où on va... Neville. _Cool_ et _rebelle_... Hestia Jones s'est bien occupé de mon bras, quand on est passés à l'hôpital te voir, tu sais, celui où je m'étais blessé avec ma désartibulation... et personne ne m'a encore dit que mes « marques de combat » étaient cools et rebelles...

- Tu as demandé à Hermione?

- Donc pour reprendre, fit d'une voix plus forte Ron soudainement théâtrale, ce qui valut un pouffement de rire chez Harry, non, Ginny ne va pas aller à Poudlard, je pense. Elle reste à la maison avec Percy, Charlie et les autres. C'est pas comme s'il n'y avait rien à faire, là-bas, avant de s'occuper de Poudlard comme Neville. Mais je crois qu'elle finira par avoir besoin de sortir, bientôt. Elle va étouffer, au Terrier, sinon.

Harry demeura plongé dans ses pensées un moment et Ron dut lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos pour le ramener sur terre.

- Je vais voir George, en haut, l'avertit-il, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelqu'un d'autre qui était prêt d'étouffer, pour savoir comment il s'en sort... Je reviens...

Harry acquiesça de compréhension et revint dans la partie principale de la boutique. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, toujours préoccupée.

- Ce sont des horaires d'avion?, lui demanda-t-il en pointant le dépliant au-dessus du bloc-notes.

- J'essaie de voir comment m'organiser pour mes parents..., acquiesça-t-elle pensivement. Le ministère boucle tout accès aux portoloins menant hors des frontières pendant quelques temps pour pouvoir mieux coincer ceux qui en utilisent illégalement. Tu sais, avec tous les mangemorts en fuite... Alors je vais devoir partir en Australie, façon moldue, soupira-t-elle. Ca va prendre plus de temps...

- Quand veux-tu partir?, dit Harry en se hissant pour s'asseoir sur sa table. Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais partir demain ou quelque chose comme ça, dès que tu aurais reçu ta lettre... que ce serait aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs...

- Oui, si ça avait été possible, en fait, lui annonça-t-elle en levant les yeux de sa carte d'Australie et des listes d'horaires d'avions. Mais après avoir vu Mrs Tonks, je me disais que ce serait mieux de partir quand tu serais chargé de Teddy, que ça ne fasse pas tomber ses plans à l'eau, pour aller voir sa belle-soeur...

- Ça me va, confirma Harry d'un signe de tête. Mais pour Ron, je ne sais pas quand il voudra... ou pourra...

- Oh, Ron ne vient pas...

Harry la regarda avec surprise.

- Ron reste un peu ici, avec George, leur mère ne fait pas confiance à George pour rester seul et Ginny a trop à faire chez elle, élabora Hermione avec tristesse. Entre les dégâts du grenier et Mrs Weasley qui explose en pleurs tous les quarts d'heure...

Apparemment, elle et Ron n'avaient pas été témoins de scènes très joviales.

- Je crois que Ginny va sortir du Terrier et prendre l'air, d'ici un peu de temps. Et je la comprends. Si Mrs Weasley ne tenait pas à avoir tous ses enfants sous la main en ce moment, ou que Ginny soit au moins majeur, je l'aurais invité à participer au voyage... Ron a insisté pour m'accompagner, mais honnêtement, ce n'est qu'un aller-retour, je ne crois pas avoir autant besoin de soutien de sa part que George en ce moment...

Harry ne dit rien mais il aurait voulu faire remarquer que c'était peut-être Hermione, le soutien de Ron, ces jours-ci, et pas l'inverse...

- Et Ron est d'accord avec ça?...

- Il tient autant que Mrs Weasley à ce qu'on reste en contact avec lui pendant le voyage mais sinon, oui, je crois... _Quoi?_, fit-elle en remarquant son expression. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux?

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules qui n'engageait à rien.

- C'est vous deux qui voyaient, marmonna-t-il. Je pense juste que ça fait bizarre qu'on ne soit pas trois de la partie pour voyager cette fois...

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- ... et que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour _Ron_ de le laisser là, aussi...

Hermione perdit son sourire. Elle examina Harry en réfléchissant, puis prit un air grave.

- Ron a autant besoin d'être avec sa famille que sa famille a besoin de lui, pour le moment...

_C'est de toi qu'il a besoin, Hermione,_ fut tout ce que que le regard de Harry exprimait en retour. Il laissa le sujet tomber cependant et reprit après un soupir.

- Bon... Alors, c'est toi et moi pour ce coup-là, hein?, demanda-t-il avec un semblant d'enthousiasme.

- Et Teddy, certainement, confirma Hermione. Vu que Mrs Tonks m'a dit qu'elle te le laissait un peu..., rappela-t-elle. Elle a plus de confiance en toi que moi sur ce genre de responsabilités, mais...

Harry lui fit une grimace. Elle en éclata d'un rire plus libre que d'autres ces derniers jours.

- Tu as vu le dessin que je t'ai envoyé, au fait?, reprit Harry alors que Ron revenait, le visage plus défaitiste qu'avant.

- Oh, oui, dit-elle en sortant un papier plié de sa poche. Je n'y ai pas vraiment trouvé grand chose, en fait... Mais Ron avait fait une remarque dessus, une bonne...

- Laquelle?, fit Harry à Ron qui tira une chaise vers eux et leur fit face en s'asseyant.

Ron lui expliqua en dodelinant de la tête et sortant machinalement son Déluminateur.

- Ben... On vient d'enterrer Tonks et Rémus et là-dessus, on tombe sur un symbole où il y a les signes distinctifs des loups-garous à côté de ceux des aurors le tout avec une croix...

Harry eut un déclic. Sa mémoire revit les funérailles de Godric's Hollow.

- Hé!, fit-il en arrachant le parchemin à Hermione. Il y avait Spitz Talfair aux funérailles... celui qui a effacé la carte à Scabior, d'ailleurs... je croyais qu'il n'avait été là que pour vérifier quels loups-garous s'étaient sentis proches de Rémus, pour s'en méfier davantage, mais maintenant que j'y repense, il regardait un parchemin et les tombes de Tonks et Rémus...

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être là-bas leur lieu de rendez-vous?, fit Ron en retroussant son nez avec dégoût.

Il éteignit et ralluma la lanterne de George en jouant avec son Déluminateur, mais il faisait encore assez jour pour que ça ne gène personne. Harry hocha la tête.

- Ca ne se peut pas, ils sont loin de la frontière...

Hermione eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Harry, tu penses encore comme un moldu, parfois!, lui reprocha-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de te trouver en bord de pays pour prendre un portoloin qui t'emmènera à l'étranger!

- Ce serait quand même un coup de bol si on avait bien deviné que c'était à Godric's Hallow..., commenta cependant Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ils n'ont pas eu tant de temps que ça pour tout bien manigancer. Ca ne fait même pas une semaine qu'ils cherchent à fuir le pays. On peut toujours surveiller le coin, au cas où, tout en cherchant d'autres pistes... Mais on n'a aucune idée de la _date_ de l'évasion des mangemorts... c'est peut-être le demi-cercle fermé qui en donne l'indication...

- La demi-lune?, fit Hermione en reprenant le dessin.

A la lueur de compréhension mutuelle, Harry, Ron et Hermione partagèrent un regard. Ron se leva, plus énergique, oubliant son Deluminateur.

- Quand est-ce qu'a lieu la prochaine euh... demi-lune?, dit-il en s'approchant alors que Harry se laissait glisser de la table, contournait le comptoir et allait voir de plus près le calendrier accroché au mur.

- Attends, c'est celui de l'année dernière...

- _Actualio_, murmura Hermione au calendrier.

Harry vit les noms des jours et les lunes se former différemment par-dessus les numéros des jours. Il lut et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione en frottant ses mains moites contre son pantalon.

- C'est à partir de ce soir.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La Grotte de Godric

Chapitre Sept: La Grotte de Godric.

- Tu te frottes à des loups-garous à peine cinq jours après t'être reçu un Avada Kedavra, et tu voudrais qu'on te laisse t'en charger tout seul? Va te faire cuire un oeuf de dragon, Harry!, se rebiffa Ron dans une marche rapide au coeur de l'Atrium du ministère.

- Je te rappelais simplement que peut-être ta mère aurait préféré que tu restes auprès de George...

- Ça s'appelait plutôt de la manipulation sur le plan affectif, ce que tu faisais, Harry, intervint Hermione, en essayant de copier l'allure de Ron. C'est tout particulièrement odieux, je pense.

- Tu n'avais pas un voyage à organiser, Hermione?

- Je préférerais revenir au pays avec un ami bien en vie, après ça, merci bien, Harry, rétorqua-t-elle, très digne. Et enlève-moi cette cape, pour l'amour du ciel!

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as vu les journalistes fondre sur ton ascenseur, la dernière fois, grogna Harry, emmitouflé et bien content de l'être.

Le ministère semblait se compacter à chaque fois plus de sorciers, pensa-t-il en marchant derrière Ron et Hermione et songeant à sa visite précédente. Le problème était qu'à présent, des hordes de journalistes accompagnés de leurs photographes arpentaient l'Atrium, à la pêche au ministre et autres, à l'affût de scoops sur les décisions radicales qui affluaient en abondance du Mangenmagot. On aurait dit que la Gazette du Sorcier s'était empressée de réembaucher tous ses reporters nés-moldus pour cet assaut au nouveau gouvernement (ou peut-être avaient-ils appris le détour de Harry en ce lieu la veille). C'était donc une chance que Harry ait appris à transplaner avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Une chance qu'il ait déjà aperçu quelques reporters la dernière fois qu'il avait traversé le ministère. Un manque de chance que Ron et Hermione ne les sous-estiment.

- Tu sais, Harry, fit Hermione en tournant la tête vers Ron, déterminée à ne pas paraître publiquement idiote. Pendant que vous irez voir les aurors, je vais aller faire un tour rapide au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. J'essaierai de savoir si la déposition de Cromwell a bien été enregistrée dans les dossiers à traiter en priorité ou presque...

- La déposition de Cromwell?, dit Harry de dessous sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Oui, ah, c'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé... En fait, il n'a pas vraiment fait de déposition, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupée mais après les avoir rencontrés tous les deux, Cromwell et Damy, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire... C'est une demande d'aide financière pour tous les sorciers loups-garous recevant mensuellement moins d...

- Hermione, la coupa Ron, méfiant. Tu as des amis dans la presse?

Harry et elle tournèrent ensemble la tête. Des reporters semblaient se précipiter en leur faisant de grands gestes de loin pour leur demander d'attendre.

- Les ascenseurs, furent les seuls mots de Harry.

- Miss Granger! Miss Granger, attendez-nous!, criait l'un des journalistes, la plume en main, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione se frayaient un chemin. Mr Potter est-il avec... Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas Mr Ronald Weasley qui vous accompagne?, fit-il avec une nouvelle exclamation de ravissement.

- Oui, ce sont eux deux, Faxey!, confirma d'une voix suraiguë sa collègue photographe. Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley!

- Faîtes place!, fit Ron sans parvenir à croire qu'il évitait volontairement les médias.

Ron et Hermione se faufilèrent dans un ascenseur presque rempli à ras bord, Harry paniquant devant le manque d'espace restant. Invisible, il allait droit à l'écrasement.

- On se rejoint plus tard, je ne peux pas entrer, moi!, leur lança-t-il rapidement, une sorcière dans la queue bondissant de surprise et le cherchant frénétiquement des yeux.

Il ne put voir que les expressions de chocs et d'incrédulité sur les visages de Ron et d'Hermione tournés vers les reporters avant de filer lui-même dans un ascenseur voisin moins bondé, les hordes de photographes ralentissant devant les grilles de Ron et d'Hermione qui se refermaient. Il se fraya une place au fond, retirant sa cape en soufflant de soulagement. Ron et Hermione le croiraient davantage, la prochaine fois... Elphias Doge haussa deux sourcils de surprise en le voyant puis se déplaça d'un pas de côté vers Harry. Apercevant la presse avant que l'ascenseur ne se déplace, Elphias lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil.

- Vous serez quand même bien d'accord avec moi, Rosalie, disait une vieille sorcière devant eux avec un reniflement dédaigneux, un chapeau orné d'une fouine blanche empaillée, que cette statue est une horreur! Voilà des jours et des jours qu'ils la laissent par terre comme s'ils espéraient que quelqu'un se charge de les en débarrasser à leur place! C'est quand même honteux de laisser continuer ça, ça fait négligé et ça déforme le paysage!

- J'aimais bien notre ancienne statue, commenta Rosalie en se plaçant de son avis, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme cependant. Vous vous rappelez notre belle fontaine de la fraternité? J'aimerais bien qu'ils en remettent une comme celle-là...

Harry commença à se détendre.

- Je me rappelle encore de la réaction d'Albus quand elle y était, lui raconta alors Elphias en inclinant un peu sa tête à droite. Si ma mémoire est exacte, il... boudait.

Harry éclata soudain de rire, un Dumbledore tapant du pied capricieusement en tête.

- C'est mieux qu'Hermione Granger, avertit-il à Elphias. J'avais peur qu'elle ne la regarde un jour de trop près... elle serait devenue rouge de fureur en voyant l'expression de soumission de l'elfe. Le département de régulation des créatures magiques a de la chance de ne pas l'avoir encore rencontrée...

Harry pensa avec amusement à cette chance qui allait très bientôt prendre fin. Elphias Doge pouffa lui-même un peu, les deux sorcières de devant regardant obstinément la grille mais tendant l'oreille.

- Une idée pour la prochaine?, demanda Elphias et Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je me doute bien que celle-là finira par partir mais... allongée, elle représentait bien ce qui s'était passé pour qu'on n'oublie pas, et sans pour autant paraître plonger dans la mégalomanie.

Elphias Doge acquiesça et Harry vit le niveau deux apparaître.

- A un de ses jours, Harry, lui sourit Elphias Doge.

- A bientôt, Elphias, dit Harry en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Harry retrouva le chemin familier menant aux quartiers des aurors, croisant au passage des inconnus qui le saluèrent, Harry inclinant brièvement la tête en retour, et un Percy débordé, le nez dans son bloc-notes. Les queues de sorciers et sorcières hors des bureaux n'avaient pas diminué, et Harry accéléra son allure avant que les gens ne réagissent davantage. Ici encore, la RITM pourvue d'un mégaphone avait été installée pour aider à patienter et criait les dernières nouvelles en boucle.

- L'hôpital _de Ste Mangouste recrute encore! Devenez bénévole et participez à la remise en forme des prisonniers de guerre, _faisait savoir la publicité avec énergie. _Rentrez également dans le secours populaire, apportant besoins vitaux aux plus démunis! Le Bobobus n'attend que vous! _

Riatus était toujours là, menu de sa sonde de sincérité, et il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant revenir Harry.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer un peu, Mr Potter?, fit-il en le vérifiant machinalement, sans porter de jugement.

- Et vous, Mr Riatus?, lui sourit Harry, s'arrêtant momentanément. J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas quitté votre poste depuis la veille, à vous voir...

- Suis un peu fatigué, c'est vrai...

Quand il fut permis d'entrer, Harry traça son chemin vers le service de Bayley le plus directement possible, malgré le fouillis constant. Il aperçut l'auror aux tatouages mouvants parler furieusement à un autre au visage allongé, le teint cireux, et un long nez tombant vers le sol comme son menton.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses sur le terrain avec nous, Onerus...

- Je ne traite pas cette affaire, Hessenfield, rétorqua avec méfiance le gars au teint de croque-mort.

- Tu ne traites aucune affaire valable!, riposta Hessenfield dont le ton s'envenimait, un serpent tatoué glissant autour de sa nuque. Oublie tes crimes passionnels, y'en a pas, et viens donner un coup de mains là où on est débordés!

Harry poursuivit son chemin, les sourcils froncés.

- Votre nom?, demanda d'une voix morne un autre auror attablé face à une femme serrant à elle un sac à mains miteux.

- Mrs Kensam, répondit-elle, tendue.

- Vos parents...

- Sorciers, tous les deux, se précipita-t-elle à dire.

- Et vous faîtes quoi, tous?, demanda l'auror en prenant néanmoins des notes qui firent froncer davantage les sourcils de Harry.

Il accéléra ensuite sa marche vers le couloir débouchant au service de Bayley.

- ... Trois Balais demain soir..., entendait Harry du bureau visé.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas, ma parole, Wilfredine, commentait avec un petit rire Bayley tout en travaillant. Je vous donne votre déposition, madame, et vous vous rendrez ensuite dans le bureau de droite voisin voir mon collègue..., continuait-il à quelqu'un d'autre, plus professionnel.

- Vous et Noëlle devriez nous rejoindre, ça vous détendrait un peu...

- Je ne crois pas que Noëlle ait la tête à la fête, pour tout vous dire, fit Bayley avec une mine plus attristée. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Mrs Danlmur, ajouta-t-il à une femme à la tête basse se levant et quittant son bureau devant Harry.

Harry cogna leur porte largement ouverte de l'index.

- Des nouvelles?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire engageant, Bayley pivotant sur son siège pour l'apercevoir.

- Oh, fit-il en le reconnaissant de ses grands yeux bleu vif, posant ses fichiers momentanément. Non, pas grand chose... et vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu?

Harry contourna son boxe pour se rapprocher.

- Bonsoir Mrs Malenpoint, dit rapidement Harry en recevant une réponse d'elle tout aussi polie. Je voulais savoir si le fait que Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks étaient ensemble et même, enterrés ensemble, était assez connu..., commença-t-il en douceur.

Bayley fronça les sourcils.

- Ca m'étonnerait que beaucoup soient ignorants sur le sujet, réfléchit-il. Ce sont deux des noms des victimes qui ont le plus marqué dans la gazette. Un loup-garou du bon côté avec une auror... c'est plutôt rare quand même... pourquoi?

- Vous vous rappelez du tatouage?

Bayley, devant la lueur du regard de Harry, se rapprocha du dessin accroché sur la droite de son bureau, à un meuble de rangements, avec attention. Harry vit la compréhension l'éclairer. Bayley se redressa brusquement.

- Ulpert!, lança-t-il par-dessus son boxe. Ramène-toi!

- Si tu me fais encore déplacer pour tes interprétations à la noix, Bayley, tu peux te mettre le doigt... Bonjour Mr Potter, dit-il en l'apercevant, parvenant derrière le fauteuil de Bayley. Alors... quoi, maintenant?

- Le portoloin les attend certainement là où ont été enterrés Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, dit Bayley en lui plaçant le tatouage sous les yeux. Loup-garou, auror, croix.

Les yeux d'Ulpert s'arrondirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais du demi-cercle fermé derrière?, demanda-t-il soudain plus intéressé.

Bayley se tourna vers Harry, plein d'espoir. Ulpert suivit son regard. Harry sourit presque.

- Vous avez le lieu, dit-il en attisant leur curiosité et prenant place en face d'eux. Il ne vous reste plus que la date.

Les aurors cherchèrent à lui faire de la légilimencie improvisée avant de se rabaisser sur la carte.

- C'est un D comme « date »?, fit Ulpert, confus.

Mais Bayley, qui venait de saisir, lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'est une demi-lune, imbécile!, lui fit-il réaliser.

Ulpert eut réellement les yeux écarquillés cette fois.

- Faut y cacher des patrouilles, réagit-il avec urgence, fixant toujours le dessin. Quand est la demi-lune?

- Ce soir, l'informa Harry directement.

- Et ils ont été enterrés où?

- A Godric's Hollow.

Ce furent les mots qui déclenchèrent les sonneries d'alarme.

- HESSENFIIIIIIIELD!, appela dans un hurlement Ulpert en sortant du bureau.

- Wilfredine, dit Bayley en se levant, contactez Gunhilda Knightley si possible, je ne connais pas ses horaires, et Nathan Fergurson...

- Il est à la prison d'Azkaban avec Natalya Manson, je crois...

- Zut et rezut! Euh... alors les gars qui étaient sous la direction de Robards...

Wilfredine lui fit des yeux de hibou.

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça?, fit-elle, proprement stupéfaite. Depuis qu'il a perdu son rang de dirigeant, tous ses officiers ont été dispersés dans différents secteurs...

Bayley eut l'air passablement irrité.

- Il n'y a pas un secteur où la majorité a été regroupée?, grogna-t-il.

Harry vit Bayley se frustrer sur le manque d'efficacité et de connaissances qu'il avait sur les situations continuellement changeantes. Hessenfield apparut à la volée dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard directement fixé sur Bayley.

- Gunhilda Knightley, elle est dans le coin?, fit-il avec précipitation, le souffle court.

- Je-_n'en-sais-rien_!, répondit Bayley avec l'air de quelqu'un qui disait « Pourquoi moi, je serais au courant? ».

Hessenfield ne se retint pas de jurer.

- Je jure que si on n'est même pas capables de rassembler une trentaine d'aurors dans la demi-heure qui suit, (et Harry devina que ce devrait être habituellement un jeu d'enfants) je vais voir directement le ministre de la magie, se promit Hessenfield dans un grondement.

- Attendez, fit Harry à Bayley sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, c'est vrai que mes amis et moi étions plutôt contents d'avoir trouvé cette interprétation, dit-il très rapidement, gagné par leur adrénaline, mais vous ne pensez pas que notre théorie est quand même... je ne sais pas, euh... à vérifier, à... approfondir, ou peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres qui...?

- Franchement?, fit Bayley en prenant très vite tous ses dossiers en mains. C'est probablement la plus plausible de toutes celles qu'on a pu imaginer jusqu'à maintenant, demandez à Ulpert. La moins tirée par les cheveux de toutes, alors... GRANFARD!, cria-t-il soudain en voyant passer un uniforme rouge dans le couloir.

Il sortit du bureau à grandes enjambées, Wilfredine déjà partie voir ou était Gunhilda Knightley et d'autres. Ulpert repassa à l'intérieur, s'appuya sur la porte donnant à son propre bureau et lança à des collègues que Harry ne pouvait voir.

- Réservez-nous la salle de réunion numéro douze d'urgence! Je vais voir où est Demann...

Harry se leva au moment où un groupe de quatre hommes passait dans un petit trot pressé dans le couloir. Il s'avança dans le Hall et vit Elliot Jeuns lancer avec ahurissement:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Personne ne lui répondit. Bayley revint avec un grand et mince auror aux cheveux courts bien blancs, mais malgré tout encore dans la force de l'âge. Ils dépassèrent Harry sans le voir.

- Tu contactes Teratet qu'il mobilise ses hommes à lui et je retrouve les miens dans la salle douze... à tout de suite.

Harry, emporté par le tumulte que la perspective d'arrêter peut-être une vingtaine de mangemorts générait, suivit comme il put la robe pourpre de Bayley dans le couloir. Harry était toujours dans cette sorte d'état d'incrédulité que ce qu'il venait de proposer à Bayley provoquait comme mises en place. Harry parvint à la salle de réunion en même temps qu'Hessenfield qui stoppa net à l'entrée et jura de nouveau d'une vois forte et stupéfaite.

- Quel est l'imbécile qui nous a fait regrouper dans ce chantier?, ajouta-t-il en entrant précautionneusement. On peut pas s'y mettre à quarante, là-dedans!

Harry vit en effet de quoi il parlait en voyant comme des sacs plastiques transparents remplis de vêtements noirs, d'armes, de baguettes, et autres enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres, un peu partout sur le sol et sur les tables arrondies en un cercle central. Ceux qui précédaient ou suivaient Hessenfield commencèrent tant bien que mal à dégager de la place en faisant léviter les sacs en piles plus nettes sur les bords, arrachant à Ulpert une remarque à Hessenfield.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, grogna-t-il. Les autres salles de réunion sont pareilles ou pires. Si vous trouvez mieux...

- Pfff, commenta un plus jeune aux cheveux en pics gelés et jouant de sa baguette vers les sacs, on se met à faire le ménage au moment où ça commence à bouger...

Pendant ce temps, d'autres entraient en flot à leur tour. Harry reconnut Bayley, Ulpert, Hessenfield, Grandfard qui avait accompagné juste avant Bayley et une sorcière borgne qu'il avait déjà vu discuter avec Kingsley quand Harry avait quinze ans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même en ne connaissant rien aux grades des aurors, il eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait là des aurors les plus gradés de la pièce, avec un ou deux autres. Peut-être étaient-ce leurs uniformes qu'on aurait dit plus rouge foncé encore que ceux des autres (ou alors ils ne partageaient pas la même lessive...), peut-être étaient-ce les symboles plus fignolés ou les galons plus nombreux qu'il remarquait...

Un sorcier brun assez frêle et l'air timide en faisait partie. Il éternua, le nez rouge, et se retrouva coincé au fond, contre le mur, à la droite de Harry. Un autre, plus jeune et l'air trop innocent pour être expérimenté, était à la gauche de Harry. Ils commençaient à être serrés comme des sardines dans cette pièce.

- On est que dix-sept!, lançait quelqu'un plus au fond que Harry ne pouvait voir.

- Attendez, il y en a encore trois qui arrivent en courant, dit un autre près de la sortie.

- Un vingtaine, c'est toujours insuffisant pour vingt-deux criminels, fit un Hessenfield irrité dont des tatouages en forme d'éclairs se dessinèrent tout autour des yeux.

- Oui, mais si on veut arriver à quelque chose, on va devoir commencer, lui rétorqua la sorcière borgne assez âgée, son regard balayant la foule assez bruyante, certains trébuchant sur les sacs de preuves avec des jurons.

- Rappelez le service de Fergurson, je ne sais pas, moi!, grogna Ulpert à un des plus proches de l'entrée.

- On a essayé!, se rebiffa ce qui devait certainement être un moins gradé qui ne supportait plus de recevoir des ordres ne l'avançant à rien. Ils sont en manques d'effectifs là-bas, personne n'a pu rester, ils sont tous sur le terrain!

- Mais de quoi s'agit-il au juste?, demanda à voix plus basse avec inquiétude un auror avec une coupe au carré très laide, sa raie du milieu bien mise en valeur, se penchant vers la sorcière borgne.

Celle-ci poussa un grognement dédaigneux à sa question.

- Comme d'habitude, vous êtes à la ramasse, Ignace!, se renfrogna-t-elle. Vingt-deux partisans de l'ancien régime tentent très certainement de fuir par un portoloin non autorisé pour l'étranger, à Godric's Hollow.

Beaucoup des hommes les moins gradés s'échangèrent des regards. Celui d'Ignace se fit un poil paniqué.

- Quand?, souffla-t-il.

- Cette nuit, ça va être la demi-lune, répondit la sorcière borgne en guettant de nouvelles entrées possibles vers la porte.

- Vingt, ça suffit pas, bon sang!, éclata Hessenfield qui faisait des allers-retours dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi ils demandent pas aux quartiers généraux des volontaires, avec un bon sonorus?, suggéra le voisin de gauche de Harry à un de ses copains, l'air amusé en imaginant l'anarchie provoquée par ces méthodes peu habituelles et même assez « rentre-dedans ».

- Tu parles, on a plus de bureaucrates qu'autre chose ailleurs, c'est dur de faire le tri. Je vois d'ici la tête d'Yvanoe, derrière son bureau, chuchota son ami immature avant de se lancer dans une imitation passable d'Yvanoe, l'air niais. « Euh, j'y vais, j'y vais pas, mais moi, j'aime bien les papiers, moi, ch'uis pas du terrain... alors, de vrai? ».

Ils continuèrent de pouffer ensemble pendant qu'Ulpert, Hessenfield et les autres gagnaient en impatience devant le nombre insuffisant de recrues. Harry fronça les sourcils, une oreille vers ses voisins, le regard sur un Hessenfield très énervé.

- Vous devriez peut-être le faire, murmura Harry lentement mais clairement.

Les deux amis arrêtèrent de rire de suite et le regardèrent, éberlués.

- Faîtes-le, proposa Harry à voix basse sans cesser d'observer Hessenfield. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à perdre?

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose d'impertinent qui défiait ses voisins de mettre en pratique leurs âneries. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel tous témoignaient d'un Hessenfield qui tempêtait qui « si pour une fois, ils pouvaient agir et ne le faisaient pas », alors là, « il exploserait »... puis...

- A TOUS LES AURORS!, lança le voisin de Harry d'une voix magiquement amplifiée qui fit brusquement tourné la tête de ses collègues. S'IL Y EN A PARMI VOUS QUI VEULENT PARTIR A LA PÊCHE AUX MANGEMORTS, C'EST MAINTENANT QUE CA SE PASSE! JE REPETE: VOUS VOULEZ VOUS DEFOULER? VENEZ VOUS PRESENTER!

Il y eut un silence assourdissant où les aurors se tournèrent vers le voisin de Harry, bouche bée.

- Précisez quand même que nous sommes dans la salle douze, c'est assez important, marmonna Harry dans le silence, les bras croisés, un rien renfrogné que l'auror n'y ait pas pensé.

- NOUS SOMMES DANS LA SALLE DOUZE! LA SALLE DOUZE! VENEZ ILLICO PRESTO!

Nouveau silence assourdissant. Le voisin de Harry s'attendait à tout moment d'être renvoyé, et fit un pas vers Harry inconsciemment. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage ahuri d'Hessenfield, encore plus lorsque des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à la salle douze.

- Toi, le rigolo!, lança Hessenfield depuis l'autre bout. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si j'ai mon mot à dire, attends-toi à une petite promotion dans les temps à venir!

- C'est Auror Culdor, devenu officier subalterne par les psychomages on ne sait comment, Hessenfield, grogna étrangement Ignace, qui devait être le chef de Culdor.

Culdor, qui avait reculé comme si Hessenfield avait brandi un fouet en l'appelant, prit un air radieux, son ami pouffant dans son coin. Une dizaine d'aurors en tout arrivèrent par petits groupes de deux ou trois, dont Elliot Jeuns (« Je peux, moi aussi? C'est vrai? Parce que je n'ai jamais fait ce genre d'expédition dangereuse, avant, vous savez! Je ne suis que dans l'expertise des objets maléfiques... ») et un autre assez âgé qu'Hessenfield refusa, à la surprise de Harry.

- Ca va, on est assez nombreux maintenant, vous pouvez revenir à votre poste.

Il ferma la porte sur le dernier volontaire.

- J'en aurais accepté davantage, à ta place, commenta la sorcière borgne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui-là, je l'accepterai quand il sera passé devant les psychomages, répliqua Hessenfield avec méfiance. Bon, c'est parti, on devrait commencer. Si d'autres arrivent encore, on les acceptera, mais mieux vaut ne pas perdre plus de temps encore.

La sorcière borgne acquiesça et prit un pas en avant devant toute l'assemblée.

- Bien, messieurs-dames, la situation est la suivante...

Harry écouta la sorcière borgne répéter ce à quoi les aurors devaient s'attendre, en combien de groupes désillusionnés il se disperseraient, et sous quels sous-commandements. Et pendant tout ce temps, Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit à ce sujet à Bayley, l'effervescence de l'autre fois enfin calmée, lui permettant de mieux réfléchir. Apparemment, Bayley pensait que l'interprétation de Ron et d'Hermione valait plus que tout autre. Et pourtant, des inquiétudes chez Harry subsistaient.

- Des questions?, acheva la sorcière borgne, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

- J'en ai une, intervint Harry en prenant sa décision à l'instant même et se redressant un peu.

Tous les aurors se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux plein d'étonnement et pour certains, de la révérence. Harry s'avança vers la table surchargée où la sorcière borgne avait malgré tout déplié une immense carte au-dessus.

- Je sais que c'est à cause de mes amis et moi que vous êtes tous partis là-dessus, mais... ne vous paraît-il pas étrange que les partisans de Voldemort - ne vous en faîtes pas, ça viendra- se regroupent dans un _cimetière_, pour s'enfuir? Ce n'est pas un lieu des plus peuplés, ils se feront assez remarqués: ils sont _vingt-deux_.

Ulpert haussa les épaules.

- S'ils se réunissent là-bas pour prendre un portoloin, ils ne vont pas y traîner, commenta-t-il. Et une fois partie, peu importe qu'ils aient été ou non remarqué par le voisinage.

- La demi-lune, c'est vague, comme date, rappela Harry en se saisissant distraitement du guide touristique de Godric's Hollow ramené par Bayley sur la table. Ils peuvent transplaner au village à toute heure de la nuit. Il est possible qu'ils y restent un assez long moment, assez longtemps pour que leurs présences soient alertées.

- Mais les mangemorts s'y rendront certainement dès la tombée de la nuit, intervint la sorcière borgne. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient enclins à rester dans notre pays plus longtemps que nécessaire. Plus vite ils seront à l'abri à l'étranger, mieux cela vaudra pour eux.

Harry ne dit rien. Il concéda d'un acquiescement songeur que le raisonnement de la sorcière borgne tenait la route. Harry feuilleta le guide touristique.

- D'autres questions?, demanda-t-elle après un bref moment de silence.

En l'absence de réponses, elle leur commanda donc de sortir et suivre les procédures du métier, s'avançant elle-même vers le couloir apposé. Aussitôt, le chahut des conversations reprit, comme dans un fin de classe à Poudlard une fois la sonnerie retentie, et Harry resta sur place, les abandonnant à leur fonction, ne se sentant pas, pour la première fois, sollicité par une obligation de sa part: les aurors avaient la situation en mains.

- Merci Mr Potter, murmura très vite Culdor en passant derrière lui dans la queue lente vers la sortie.

Harry, tournant brusquement la tête, étonné, lui sourit brièvement avant que ses yeux ne parcourent de nouveau la carte abandonnée, repérant l'église, le cimetière, la place centrale du village et l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Son regard se fixa un instant le nom du village. Hollow... si proche de Hallow, soit Relique... Godric Gryffondor n'avait jamais lu dans l'avenir que les frères Peverell créeraient les trois reliques de la mort dans son village de naissance, non... Et Hollow signifiait Creux ou Grotte, Harry se demanda pourquoi. Le guide touristique lui donna la réponse. Une immense grotte donnant accès à une mine de cristaux avait longtemps été exploitée au 19ème siècle. Cependant, elle fut abandonnée quand vidée totalement de ses richesses excepté du côté de l'église. Le clergé de l'époque s'opposa d'autant plus à l'extension de la mine qui se dirigeait en dessous du cimetière, dérangeant le repos des morts.

- Ah te voilà!, s'écria Ron en faisant sursauter Harry, immergé dans ses pensées. J'ai du demander à trois aurors où tu étais pour te retrouver, tu sais!

Ron, essoufflé, se recontrôla vite, et leva les sourcils.

- Ben dis donc, tu perds pas de temps... Ce bureau est assez grand à ton goût?

Harry regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il s'était installé dans le fauteuil de la salle de réunion.

- Une patrouille d'aurors est partie à Godric's Hollow..., commença-t-il à expliquer à Ron en se levant et s'emparant de la carte montrant l'entrée de la mine.

- Et tu t'es dis que tu pourrais jouer à l'auror pendant ce temps...

- Mais je crois qu'en fait, ils ne vont pas retrouver les mangemorts..., continua Harry sans l'écouter et ressortant du bureau.

- Quoi?

- Oui, attends qu'on retrouve Hermione, que je vous raconte mieux...

Ils longèrent les couloirs des quartiers généraux en labyrinthe.

- Encore un autre?!, s'exclama dans un auror blond à la tête de surfeur « cool » dans la trentaine, en remarquant son collègue passer avec un nouveau mangemort ou rafleur ligoté.

- Ouaih, cet idiot s'est rendu à Gringotts en pensant récupérer sagement son or avant de partir en cavale...

- Tu sais que le garde a failli ne pas me laisser passer quand je lui ai dit que je voulais te retrouver?, dit Ron en arrivant en fin d'un assez grand couloir au tapis rouge. Il a fallu qu'une femme lui montre ma photo sur une ancienne copie de la gazette pour qu'il me croit... Il devait penser que je devais être l'un de tes fans hystériques...

- Bonsoir Mr Potter, le coupa Alizée en le croisant avec une démarche dynamique, un classeur de dossiers ouvert en mains.

- Oh, bonsoir euh... Alizée, fit Harry, surpris. Vous avez fait arrêter Faillotet, finalement?, ajouta-t-il en tordant le cou pour mieux la voir.

- Fergurson s'est chargé lui-même de choisir sa cellule!, lança-t-elle, maintenant éloignée, assez ravie. Et même si c'est pas la fin des ennuis, ça fait quand même du bien!

Harry ne vit jamais les sourcils haussés jusqu'à la racine des cheveux de Ron dans son dos.

- Ouaih, reprit rapidement Harry à Ron en traversant l'entrée aux lourdes portes de chêne. Hermione, dit-il en passant les sujets des fans hystériques et de Faillotet sous silence. Tu sais si elle est toujours au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques?

- Elle y était toujours quand je suis parti te rejoindre, répondit Ron, gagné par l'adrénaline de Harry. Mais je suis parti incognito te retrouver quand j'ai vu que ça s'envenimait, entre elle et un autre gars, je crois qu'il s'appelle Portos... La vache, c'est vraiment le fouillis, partout, fit-il en trébuchant presque sur le sac posé à terre d'une femme faisant la queue. Désolé euh, madamonsieur..., fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais mis autant de temps à me retrouver, mais avec ce monde...

- Ben, finalement, j'ai décidé d'accompagner un peu Hermione, en plus, dans le département des créatures..., s'expliqua Ron et Harry eut un sourire, malgré ses zigzags pressés.

Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui pouvait arracher Ron à une longue visite gratuite aux quartiers généraux des aurors...

- Tu verrais tous les elfes des mangemorts gardés là-bas, c'est hallucinant..., continuait Ron, le souffle devenant court. Bref... et toi, alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que les aurors ne vont pas arrêter de mangemorts?

- Figure-toi que je me demandais où les mangemorts avaient l'intention de se regrouper pour que ce soit assez discret et..., commença Harry.

Ses mots s'évanouirent à la vue d'un uniforme rouge qui disparaissait dans un ascenseur qui allait fermer ses portes.

- Attendez!, cria Harry en levant le bras. Attendez...

Il courut, dérapa presque et força les grilles à se rouvrir à l'aide de Ron pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, à la grande indignation de sorcières, avant que leurs yeux ne sortent de leurs orbites en les reconnaissant.

- Je peux vous aider?, fit le massif auror à la moustache rousse épaisse, perplexe.

- Vous rejoignez les patrouilles prise en charge par Bayley ou Hessenfield ou... ou une sorcière borgne?, demanda avec urgence Harry en levant la tête vers lui, indifférent aux autres sorciers.

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux dans une maigre tentative de se recoiffer, reprenant son souffle.

- Non, répondit l'auror.

Harry se retint de jurer. Il fixa alors les grilles, frustré. Il faudrait transplaner à Godric's Hollow, il le sentait bien. Si seulement les aurors avaient parlé de leurs plans quelques minutes de plus...

- Ca va aller, Harry, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils vers lui. On n'a qu'à retrouver Hermione et elle va tous nous régler en un tour de baguette... en plus, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais elle en a reçu une nouvelle d'Ollivander...

Les employés leur jetèrent des regards avides sans aucune retenue et Ron se reprit, en voyant Harry:

- Ce n'est plus tellement à nous de nous occuper de tous les mangemorts du monde, de toute façon, non? Les aurors, c'est leur métier. Et nous, on ne risque plus de se faire tuer comme avant, maintenant que la guerre est finie...

- Ce n'est pas ça, Ron, fit un Harry irrité avec un geste impatient de la tête.

Il se pencha vers lui.

- C'est juste... tu n'as pas cette impression, toi, qui te dit que si ces gars ne sont pas attrapés maintenant, alors ils ne le seront jamais?, demanda-t-il à Ron, qui avait vécu tant de choses comme lui.

Celui-ci fronça davantage les sourcils.

- C'est ce que tu crois..., fit-il songeur. Moi, je pense plutôt que la justice va enfin finir par avoir raison, un jour ou l'autre, maintenant que la roue a enfin tourné. Qu'on peut respirer et faire un peu la fête.

- C'est probablement ce que pensaient aussi les parents de Neville, fut incapable de s'empêcher de marmonner Harry à lui-même.

Plus pour éviter le regard écarquillé de surprise de Ron qu'autre chose, Harry reprit avec une pointe d'amertume à l'auror:

- Il n'y a pas des escaliers dans le coin? Je n'en ai jamais vu...

- Non, que des ascenseurs, soupira l'auror avec regret.

Ron eut l'air de se renfrogner et fixa aussi les grilles. Juste avant leur ouverture, il marmonna à Harry sans se tourner vers lui.

- Toi, je vais dire à Hermione de te prescrire une sérieuse cure de soleil, en Australie...

La voix froide annonça le Niveau Cinq. Une dizaine de personnes attendaient à l'extérieur.

- On court?, proposa Ron, comme méfiant de la foule.

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit Ron à vive allure, zigzaguant parmi les employés et des créatures semblables à des harpies les ralentissant.

- Là!, indiqua soudain Ron, faisant couiner plusieurs elfes de frayeur.

Harry lut sur une plaque de cuivre ancienne : Service de Régulation des Loups-Garou. Des têtes stupéfaites se relevèrent vers eux, après leur arrivée en ouragan.

- Hermione Granger!, haleta Ron à la cantonade. Nous recherchons Hermione Granger, s'il vous plait! J'étais avec elle, l'autre fois, elle était passée par ce bureau!

- La jeune femme qui a tempêté contre Mr Tactetsoin et Mr Portos juste à côté?, s'étonna une femme à la voix de poule. Elle leur a claqué la porte au nez avant de partir, le renseigna-t-elle. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien..., grogna Ron en repartant tout aussi vite que Harry, un instant pris de court.

Il se dirigea alors avec une frustration montante vers les ascenseurs avant d'y entrer dans un quasi-dérapage et de tomber nez à nez sur...

- Ah, vous voilà, vous deux!, ragea Hermione, rouge pourpre, les cheveux électrisés. Vous savez ce qu'ils ont osé me dire là-bas, dans ce service bouseux?

- Non, et ça m'est égal, coupa Harry, maintenant comme conscient que s'ils devaient se rendre à Godric's Hollow, autant le faire vite.

Hermione ne tourna vers lui, choquée et offensée. Ron dodelina de la tête avec un air qui disait « oh, il y va un peu fort, là ».

- Godric's Hollow, l'interrompit Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Les aurors vont peut-être y rater la fuite des mangemorts... Je viens de penser à quelque chose... Venez, ajouta-t-il alors qu'une voix claire et froide annonçait: « Atrium ».

Ils partirent à la course avant tout autre sorcier de l'élévateur, Hermione à l'air éberlué.

- Mr Potter! Là, c'est Harry Potter!, avertit une jeune journaliste, la baguette levée comme un micro.

- _Aguamenti_, fit Ron en laissant des flaques derrière eux.

- Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!, s'écria Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Ne t'en fais pas! Ils ont trop dérapé sous tous ces nuages pour avoir envie de nous poursuivre sur ces marres!

Et, tout comme Ron l'avait prédit, la troupe des journalistes n'osa pas partir au pas de course comme eux, ces derniers transplanant au plus vite, une fois entrés dans la zone permise.

* * *

Godric's Hollow était encore moins calme en soirée que les trois silhouettes qui venaient discrètement d'apparaître au détour d'une ruelle. Sous le soleil tombant à l'horizon de l'allée centrale, la place centrale se remplissait peu à peu de gens qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de se changer en vêtements moldus, un banquet estival ayant déjà joyeusement débuté. Des lanternes multicolores encore éteintes surplombaient les longues tables nappées encerclant ce qui allait certainement être une prometteuse piste de danse. La rumeur des conversations se faisait très surexcitée. Un orchestre s'essayait deux, trois accords pour ce qui se prédisait d'être une fête très irlandaise et folklorique. Si les trois jeunes gens venant de transplaner n'avaient pas été aussi focalisés sur le but de leur venue, ils auraient remarqué les bouquets de fleurs déposés au pied de la statue enchantée représentant les trois Potter.

- C'est en l'honneur de quoi, tu crois?, demanda une femme moldue à son mari, adossée à l'extérieur du petit portail de sa maison, tous deux doublés par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Je t'aurais dit Halloween, quand on regarde leurs tenues, mais c'est pas vraiment la saison..., fit l'homme moustachu, aussi perplexe qu'elle.

Hermione accéléra, le souffle court, pour tenir l'allure rapide des deux garçons.

- Tu crois que les mangemorts étaient au courant de la fête, Harry?, demanda Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux sur leurs environs, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Ca leur aurait permis de passer davantage incognito...

- Je ne pense pas, Ron, lui répondit cependant Hermione, à présent au courant. Ils sont vingt-deux à être recherchés, quelques uns de leurs visages ont été publiés dans la gazette, et en plus, je suis sûr que s'il s'agit des plus importants comme l'a dit ce Herpo à Harry, ils vont vouloir rester dans l'ombre, surtout celles des sorciers...

- Il n'empêche... Harry, tu n'en reconnaîtrais pas un parmi tous ces sorciers, par hasard?

- Non, Ron... Et vous, vous voyez les aurors? Ils ne sont pas partis longtemps avant nous...

Ron hocha la tête sans perdre le rythme de sa marche rapide.

- Ils ont du se désillusionner...

Harry alterna son regard entre leurs environs et la carte qu'il avait emprunté. Il demanda à sa baguette de lui indiquer l'emplacement des aurors, celle-ci posée à plat sur la paume de sa main, mais elle tourna sur elle-même. Ils étaient tout autour, totalement dispersés.

- S'ils nous voient, ça m'arrangerait qu'ils prennent la peine de se demander pourquoi nous sommes là, qu'ils nous contactent..., marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

- Avec notre chance, les mangemorts nous remarqueraient en premier..., fit Ron, ses yeux dardant les alentours. Je vous promets... Je ne suis pas prêt de laisser ma peau ici stupidement juste quelques jours après la victoire de Poudlard.

- Il fait encore jour, Harry, réfléchit Hermione en regardant le ciel du soir d'été. Je pense que si le tatouage indiquait réellement la demi-lune, ça signifierait que l'heure du départ est plus tard, dans la nuit... Nous devrions tenter de vérifier s'ils peuvent se retrouver dans cette ancienne mine, vu qu'on ne voit personne...

- Par là, indiqua Harry en s'éloignant de la fête et reprenant de l'entrain dans sa marche, les yeux parfois sur la carte de Godric's Hollow.

Ils longèrent la ruelle tangente au cimetière jusqu'à atteindre un petit bois mal entretenu. En percevant le gazouillement des oiseaux en soirée et l'air paisible environnant, on avait du mal à croire que des sorciers aux mauvais desseins préparaient leur escapade dans les environs.

- Wouah, fit soudain un Ron déstabilisé en descendant dans les hautes herbes. Je ne pensais pas que ça descendait aussi vite ici, on ne peut même pas voir où on met les pieds... Tu es sûr d'aller dans la bonne direction, Harry?

- Oui...

- Ron, ne parle pas si fort, murmura avec urgence Hermione. Si on se rapproche de l'entrée, il se peut bien qu'on se rapproche aussi des mangemorts...

Mais elle aussi avait du mal à avancer sans bruit. Elle se trouvait pratiquement dans l'obligation de se frayer un chemin à coups de « Diffindo », les ronces trop grandes s'attaquant à leurs capes.

- S'ils se réunissent dans une grotte..., reprit dans un chuchotement Harry en faisant de grandes enjambées par-dessus les mauvaises plantes. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient directement transplaner dedans plutôt que de passer par l'entrée?

- S'ils la connaissent déjà, sans doute..., marmonna Hermione. Mais vérifions d'abord si c'est possible... Si cette mine a été fermée depuis plus d'un siècle, il est peut-être impossible de la visiter, et encore moins aux mangemorts de se rassembler... Dîtes-donc, c'est sacrément en descente ici, wooOOO...! Merci Ron!

Hermione venait de trébucher dans des ronces avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Ron. Il aurait été difficile de dire qui était le plus content de l'accident. Harry se sourit à lui-même, prenant de l'avance sur eux, avant d'enfin apercevoir en bas de la pente une entrée ensevelie de buissons qui aurait pu être celle de la caverne d'un petit ours.

- Oui..., souffla-t-il, comme victorieux.

Il accéléra l'allure et coupa magiquement quelques autres branches gênantes. Un regard à l'intérieur lui prouva que la grotte était pratiquement habitable, des lianes de lierres pendantes de ci, de là. Il alluma sa baguette pour en être sûr et s'y introduisit avec prudence, Ron et Hermione ne tardant pas à être sur ses talons, leurs baguettes projetant aussi des lueurs sur les roches noires brillantes comme si une poudre de diamants avait été collée sur elles.

- _Assurdiato_, lança Hermione dans un murmure vers le fond de la grotte.

Ron la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Nos pas résonnent et nos voix aussi, Ron, expliqua aussitôt Hermione. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque que des mangemorts déjà présents nous entendent.

Harry leva plus haut sa baguette. Il était étrange comme leur faible descente dans les bois permettait une entrée de mine de cinq à six mètres de hauteur, revenant sous le cimetière. Ron siffla.

- Par Merlin, ça m'étonne qu'ils en aient arrêté l'exploitation, dit-il en éclairant davantage les roches. Vous croyez qu'en grattant un peu...

- Ron! Ne fais pas ça!, l'avertit de suite Hermione. Et s'ils y avaient jeté le sortilège du Voleur?

- Hermione, fit un Ron gentiment exaspéré en poursuivant sa route. Ce sont des moldus qui ont fermé cette mine, d'après Harry...

- Et elle sert peut-être secrètement à des sorciers, depuis!

- Regardez-moi ça..., intervint subitement Harry d'une voix sans timbre, ses pensées ailleurs.

Le ton de sa voix suffit à détourner l'attention que se portaient Ron et Hermione mutuellement. Là, à la fin du passage à présent élargi, ils débouchèrent tous trois sur une vaste salle rocailleuse à peu près circulaire qui leur firent momentanément retenir leurs respirations. Elle avait à l'évidence été construite sous une tombe ou une mausolée d'où un escalier au centre partant en un très large colimaçon menait. Des cercueils avaient été rangés dans le mur du fond comme des rangements réguliers morbides. Cinq autres chemins partaient de là dans des directions divergentes, comme une étoile à six branches dont la pièce aurait été le coeur. Harry vit les torches allumées accrochées à des socles de fer l'éclairer faiblement: la salle scintillait étrangement, comme créée d'un autre monde fabuleux.

- Bon, dit Ron comme s'ils venaient de se mettre à table chez les Weasley, je crois qu'on peut être assez sûrs de nous, maintenant.

Harry leva sa baguette, à la recherche d'un objet traînant potentiel pour être un portoloin.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on avertisse les aurors, reprit Hermione, plus déterminée. Si on peut transplaner directement ici, ils ne verront jamais partir les mangemorts.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, vérifiant toujours la salle.

- Venez, les encouragea Hermione à faire demi-tour.

Harry les rejoignit rapidement.

- Vous avez une idée sous quelle tombe ils ont...?

Mais sa question s'évanouit en entendant de soudains « pops » typiques de transplanage à la limite de la pièce et une branche tangente à la leur. Il projeta instinctivement Ron et Hermione contre la paroi sombre du tunnel la plus proche des bruits, les cachant tous trois quelques secondes de plus.

- ... gars de l'Office des Portoloins est le copain à Ralkon? Ben, il a pas intérêt à ne pas nous poser un lapin, en tout cas, disait une voix traînante mais grincheuse, pendant que Harry dépliait rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac, ses bruits protégés par l'Assurdiato d'Hermione. J'ai du passer la journée entière dans la mausolée de Gryffondor...

- Vraiment?, fit une voix moqueuse qui ricanait. Tu as raté une magnifique journée, pourtant, Blove, un beau soleil sans un seul nuage...

- La ferme!

Un bref éclair de panique traversa le regard de Ron, Hermione et Harry, au-dessous de la cape. Il fallait du renfort, et très vite. Revenant avec précipitation sur leurs pas, invisibles, ils faillirent être pétrifiés sur place de peur en percevant d'autres transplanages et voix venant d'en face. Ils se collèrent de nouveau à une des parois rocheuses.

- J'étais avec les Ingénieurs en balais, et heureusement, racontait un homme d'un groupe de six. J'ai pu leur piquer l'un de leurs prototypes et m'enfuir en volant par le parking souterrain des véhicules de location du ministère. C'était trop rapide pour que l'un de leurs sorts m'atteigne, mais j'ai quand même eu chaud.

Harry, tout comme Ron et Hermione retint sa respiration en les voyant presque les frôler puis les dépasser. Il reconnut Talfair avec sa furoncle à la tempe et sa barbe en collerette sale, silencieux et même soucieux, Valmont, le mangemort français, mais celui qui parlait lui était inconnu: il avait un visage extrêmement osseux, et des dents prêtes à sortir de sa mâchoire. Les anciens partisans de Voldemort avaient tous des bagages flottants avec eux.

- Albert Runcorn sera là?, demanda Valmont à son voisin aux longs sourcils reliés, une coupe de cheveux au bol. Talfair et moi, on a deux questions à lui poser, au sujet de ses contacts au ministère...

Son camarade laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'il vous dise? Lui non plus ne peut plus y mettre un pied là-bas. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre...

- C'est vous qui le dîtes, marmonna Talfair d'une voix plus distante à Harry au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il sait toujours quelques trucs sur les aurors par une connaissance à lui, et il paraît que Potter a arrêté Herpo, un de mes hommes...

- La ferme, le loup-garou!, lança l'homme aux cheveux en bol en tendant l'oreille vers Blove et ses compères, pendant qu'un autre disait simultanément:

- Et alors?

- Et alors..., souffla Talfair en fusillant du regard la nuque du premier mangemort. Et alors je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont contacté un professeur spécialiste en symboles dans le courant de la même soirée...

- Ce gars, Herpo, savait quelque chose sur le plan?

- Non...

- Ben alors, il n'y a pas de problème..., dit le second mangemort tout en étant coupé par son camarade.

- Comment avez-vous pu apprendre autant de choses qui se font là-bas?, demanda l'homme osseux d'une manière incrédule qu'il s'efforçait de cacher.

Talfair et Valmont eurent un rictus supérieur.

- J'ai mes relations...

- Voyez-vous ça..., fit dédaigneusement le premier mangemort. Le _loup_ a des relations...

Ils furent ensuite tous trop éloignés pour que Harry n'entende pas clairement leurs insultes échangées avec plus de ferveur. De toute façon, sa priorité était de sortir de là. D'un commun accord silencieux, Hermione, Ron et lui repartirent rapidement en gardant la cape sur eux tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'ils furent obligés de s'en débarrasser pour ressortir entre les ronces, Harry passa d'abord, la baguette de Sureau tendue. Il n'aimait pas trop les surprises.

- Ouf!, fit Ron en se hissant à travers la côte pourvue de hautes herbes. Je crois qu'on a plus de preuves qu'on était venus chercher!

Hermione jeta un nouvel Assurdiato vers l'entrée, maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'être bien séparée de tout mangemort, et s'épousseta. Une main se posa sur l'avant-bras de Ron, à côté de Harry. Hermione cria. Le sort fusa de la baguette de Harry sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

- Woah!, s'écria de frayeur Hessenfield à évitant de peu le sort, tombant dans un fossé naturel. Ça va, je suis Yan Hessenfield, un auror!

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'Hessenfield n'était pas seul.

- Désolé, dit Harry en baissant son arme. Mais quand Hermione a crié, j'ai cru que...

Hermione rougit de honte en regardant Hessenfield.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, sur le coup..., admit-elle d'une petite voix et Harry sut qu'elle n'avait pas été rassurée par la quantité énorme de tatouages mouvants sur la peau d'Hessenfield.

- Hessenfield vous a remarqués entrer dans le bois, intervint une femme auror asiatique, les cheveux longs teints en blond presque blanc, que Harry reconnut de l'enterrement de Tonks et Lupin.

Elle avait accompagné une de ses collègues, Natalya Manson, une ancienne amie de Tonks. Harry s'attarda ensuite à des bouts mouvants d'uniforme rouge plus loin, un peu partout entre les arbres. La femme auror souffla dans un sifflet imitant un drôle d'oiseau.

- On vous a ensuite recherchés dedans, mais c'est tellement fougéreux ici..., poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien fait en dehors de l'ordinaire. On a du quitter nos postes de surveillance temporairement, Hessenfield et moi... Je suis le colonel Lou Ling, tireuse d'élite, placée sous les commandements de... de cet homme, soupira-t-elle avec exaspération en regardant Hessenfield s'épousseter (Ron murmura à Harry: « c'est tout? »). Nous souhaitions savoir si, à tout hasard, vous cherchiez à nous contacter, en venant dans les parages?

Des aurors se rapprochaient enfin, à présent, et se regroupaient autour d'Hessenfield et Ling.

- A part pour vous dire que vos caractacus de mangemorts s'enfuient à tire d'aile dans la grotte sous le cimetière, non, dit Ron sans réfléchir.

Les yeux des aurors s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Lou Ling et Hessenfield partagèrent de suite un regard. Harry répéta pour lui-même « caractacus? »...

- Trois d'entre vous vont prévenir les autres patrouilles, ordonna Hessenfield au groupe grandissant. Va voir Gunhilda Knightley, Lou, on se retrouve ensuite tous ici et on y rentre. Il n'est pas trop tard, au moins?, s'inquiéta-t-il, tourné vers le trio.

- Non, on ne pense..., commença Hermione.

- Attendez, les coupa Harry dans leurs initiatives en avançant vers eux d'un pas. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dès qu'ils vous verront, ils transplaneront. Ils ne sont plus penchés pour la bataille, maintenant, vu qu'ils ont perdu la guerre. Ils préféreront fuir dès qu'ils vous verront et ne prendre aucun risque.

Hessenfield changea d'avis sur place en se tourna vers ses collègues.

- On va poser des sorts anti-transplanage tout autour du cimetière avant...

Il commença à s'éloigner parmi les hautes herbes.

- Quelqu'un sait où sont Demann et Ignaçàlaramasse?, fit-il à ses hommes.

- Cela ne suffira pas, Auror Hessenfield.

La voix de Harry ne souffrait aucune réplique. Celui-ci songea qu'il traînait un ras-le-bol ancien au fond de lui depuis le début de la guerre ouverte, concernant tous ces plans de demi-mesure trop légers pour assurer une victoire sans prendre de coups dans le ventre, comme une mort inattendue à la Fol-Oeil. Hessenfield et Manson stoppèrent à ses paroles et se retournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous ne les aurez pas tous de cette manière, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Il y a d'autres sorties là-dessous, ils s'enfuiront de tous les côtés et transplaneront à l'extérieur, c'est tout. Vous devriez envoyer une patrouille dans les cinq autres passages, les piéger à l'intérieur. Et s'assurer qu'aucun ne s'en sorte.

- Je veux bien, mais où sont ces sorties?, demanda Hessenfield en revenant près d'eux, les arcades sourcilières froncées. Vous le savez?

- Non, intervint Ron, mais Harry a la carte de Godric's Hollow. Ça peut aider...

- Je vais prévenir tout le monde de jeter des sorts Piéglués, en attendant, surtout Demann, il est doué pour ça, dit Ling à Hessenfield avant de partir en transplanant, ce dernier se penchant déjà sur la carte dépliée de Harry.

- Il va falloir se dépêcher, dit Harry en regardant Hermione étaler la carte sur le sol devant lui. S'ils ne peuvent ni transplaner, ni sortir, ils auront quand même le portoloin fin prêt...

- Ca dépend de quelle sorte de portoloin il s'agit, réfléchit Hermione tout en traçant des lignes droites rouges sur la carte à l'aide de sa baguette. S'ils ne pouvaient partir que lorsque la demi-lune est là, je dirais que le portoloin a de bonnes chances pour être enchanté à ne fonctionner qu'à une heure prévue particulière... Un portoloin spontané au toucher pour se rendre à l'étranger ne peut pas se faire en un coup de baguette, même par les experts de l'Office en question...

- Qu'est-ce tu fais, Hermione?, demanda Ron en l'observant travailler avec des aurors curieux.

Harry remarqua l'étoile souterraine redessinée par Hermione, mise en valeur sur la carte.

- On devrait répliquer cette carte pour toutes les patrouilles, comprit-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Ça leur permettra de bien suivre leur branche droite d'étoile... _Gemino_.

Il répéta cinq fois le sort pendant qu'Hermione expliquait à Ron et surtout Hessenfield le moyen le plus rapide de rechercher les différentes sorties.

- Je pense que les sorties sont équidistantes de...

- Parle normalement, Hermione, intervint Ron en faisant sourire Culdor, un peu plus loin.

Hermione rosit sous les quelques rires discrets que la remarque de Ron avait provoqué.

- Je pense que les sorties sont situées à une distante égale de la salle principale de la grotte, où sont actuellement réunis certains mangemorts, annonça-t-elle à voix plus forte pour se faire entendre de tous ses voisins.

- Super..., l'encouragea dans un souffle Ron en lui passant une main dans le dos. Continue.

- La mine est peut-être désaffectée mais elle semble avoir été construite sur un plan symétrique, finit-elle de prouver ses dires.

Ron marmonna, gentiment exaspéré:

- Ouaih... on oublie la fin...

- Culdor, appela Hessenfield qui avait désormais bien repéré cet auror depuis le fameux sonorus, attrape ces cartes et amène-les respectivement à Bayley, Demann, Knighley et Grandfard! Explique-leur bien qu'ils sont censés retrouver la salle souterraine des mangemorts avec une patrouille à eux à chaque branche, compris?

- Vous devriez également vous contacter par patronus dès vous avez tous trouvé les cinq autres entrées, de façon à ce que les mangemorts ne déguerpissent pas vers d'autres sorties encore libres dès que les premiers aurors se seront introduits, conseilla Harry en se redressant, laissant la dernière carte à Hermione. Jetez aussi un sortilège « Assurdiato » avant d'entrer. Les mangemorts ne vous entendront pas arriver.

Culdor, qui acquiesçait tout le temps durant à Hessenfield et Harry, s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour transplaner, quand il les rouvrit, perplexe.

- Le sort quoi?

Harry partagea un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Ce fut comme s'ils avaient été d'un accord commun mental quand Hermione reprit parole.

- Vous savez effectuer un transplanage d'escorte, Mr euh... Culdor?, demanda Hermione assez timidement.

Culdor acquiesça, gardant des yeux de hibou.

- Dans ce cas, emmenez-moi avec vous à un groupe, Hermione et Ron à deux autres différents, dit Harry en s'approchant de lui, ce sera plus rapide pour jeter les sorts. On n'a pas tant de temps que ça pour donner un cours d'enchantements. Ron, Hermione, vous pourrez rejoindre les deux derniers groupes, ensuite?

Et à leurs confirmations, le plan se mit en place. Harry retrouva la patrouille de Demann, qui était en fait le sorcier frêle au nez rouge et son voisin de droite pendant la réunion des aurors, puis les mena le long d'une nouvelle ruelle longeant le cimetière, retrouvant en bout le banquet de fête de la place du village, battant son plein. Les lanternes étaient allumées mais éclairaient encore faiblement. Le ciel se faisait plus rosé-rouge mais le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché.

- Euh..., hésita l'auror qui avait la carte, placé sous les ordres de Demann. La sortie de la salle devrait se situer par ici.

Ils étaient toujours sur la route. Commençant à scruter les environs en tournant lentement sur eux-mêmes, les aurors faisaient l'objet des doigts pointés des sorciers du bal. Enfin, Elliot Jeuns cria depuis un fossé enseveli de mauvaises herbes:

- Ici, Auror Demann! C'est ici, je pense!, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ravi.

- Spero Patronum!, lança aussitôt Demann après vérification, envoyant un basset argenté sur ses courtes pattes dans une course efficace.

Harry pencha la tête vers les écoulements du fossé ouvrant sur un tunnel rocailleux et grogna.

- Deux caniveaux en trois nuits, il faut que je m'arrête...

Il hocha la tête et lança l'Assurdiato.

- Je ne reconnais vraiment pas ce sort, commenta Demann, proprement surpris. Et ils me considèrent comme le spécialiste en enchantements, aux quartiers généraux... De qui ou d'où l'avez-vous appris, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- De Severus Rogue, bien malgré lui, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre, patientant avec les autres un nouveau patronus lançant l'assaut.

- Severus Rogue? Le meurtrier de Dumbledore?!, fit un Elliot stupéfait.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois que la gazette n'a pas pris la peine d'éclairer la communauté sorcière qu'il agissait sur les ordres de Dumbledore, jusqu'à le tuer à sa demande, fit-il, songeur.

- Voici le patronus d'Hessenfield, Auror Demann!, lança un de ses coéquipiers pendant qu'Elliot dévisageait toujours Harry.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et s'introduisit dans le faux caniveau d'où une échelle de six mètres environ descendait. C'était parti. L'adrénaline lui monta dans les veines. Harry bondit de l'échelle quand il en eut atteint pratiquement les dernières marches et alluma sa baguette, avançant rapidement, les aurors le rattrapant bientôt. L'un d'eux à la moustache mince de quelques jours dit en accélérant:

- Si on a du gros poisson, j'espère que l'ancien président du Magenmagot y est, fit-il d'un ton vengeur. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me le voir en peinture. On avait un cadre de lui dans notre service...

Comme s'ils s'encourageaient silencieusement les uns les autres, ils se mirent à adopter le pas de course. Ce que n'aima pas Harry fut d'entendre des gens courir au fond du passage. Il accéléra encore.

_- Il n'y a personne là-bas! Il n'y a personne là-bas!_

Le coeur de Harry tomba de plusieurs côtes quand il prit conscience de ce qui se produisait. Il parvint dans la salle centrale vide de tout mangemort et fila aussitôt dans le tunnel d'où leur était venue la voix. Un immense poing surgit alors du nouveau passage, envoyant valdinguer Harry en arrière, le souffle momentanément coupé, l'estomac incroyablement douloureux. Il s'obligea à relever les yeux vers son agresseur qui repartait de plus belle contre d'autres aurors. Albert Runcorn, d'autant plus intimidant quand on n'était pas dans sa peau. Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- _Waddiwasi!_

La torche au socle de fer fila dans les airs et assomma Runcorn dans un bruit sourd au crâne. Ca avait plus fort que lui: Harry avait associé Runcorn à un troll à la Ron. Harry se releva avec un bras au ventre et repartit, entendant des hurlements et des cris de sortilèges de toutes parts. Des jets de lumière filaient dans toutes les directions, certains ricochant, d'autres provoquant des explosions de la roche. Parmi les cris, il perçut «ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES D'HERMIONE, TOI! » et fonça avec un pic de terreur en lui. Un mangemort hésita à partir vers l'extérieur surpeuplé d'aurors, à présent, ou vers la salle centrale où il était impossible de transplaner. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait pas ce genre de dilemme. Le mangemort s'effondra contre la paroi, inanimé après s'être reçu un Stupéfix bien placé. Des bruits de fioles se brisèrent sur le sol.

- Ma parole!, s'exclama Elliot en ouvrant de grands yeux à son adversaire au manteau regorgeant de potions se fracassant sous l'action d'un contre-sort. Mais t'es qui, toi?!

Sa stupéfaction momentanée lui valut un Diffindo lui ouvrant profondément l'épaule dans un hurlement de douleur.

- _Stupéfix!_, cria avec fureur Hessenfield.

Seul la mauvaise chance de Culdor d'être envoyé dans les airs au-devant du mangemort aux potions sauva ce dernier de ce sort. Harry déguerpit vers là où Ron et Hermione devaient se trouver, soit vers la sortie ensoleillée, et les vit jeter ensemble des maléfices à deux mangemorts transplanant aussitôt. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, en revanche, fut le sortilège explosif tourné vers le plafond qui provoqua un éboulement terrifiant entre eux trois. Harry fuit en arrière pour sa vie, des nuages de poussières s'élevant, de gros rocs roulant dans des bruits sourds, des hurlements de tous côtés, que ce soit de frayeur, ou de douleur. Tous ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur disparurent de la vue de Harry et de quelques autres. Harry se protégea de la poussière omniprésente, sa manche contre son visage, ses yeux s'embuant. Il se reçut un sort perdu provenant de nulle part, le faisant voler dans les airs et retomber au sol centré par l'escalier en colimaçon, le ventre à terre.

Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, gravée dans la roche sous lui, brilla sombrement. Harry ne l'aurait jamais vu s'il n'était pas tombé directement dessus. Il se dit savoir désormais sous quelle tombe avait été construite cette salle.

Un homme désespéré d'être piégé ainsi se jeta sur la silhouette vulnérable qu'offrait Harry pour l'attaquer. Se retournant sur le dos, Harry fut griffé avec une vitesse hallucinante par les ongles trop longs du mangemort trop pâle, des aurors affrontant des fuyards en nombre équitable tout autour d'eux.

- _Stupéfix!_, lança Harry à son adversaire qui évita le jet sans peine apparente et le griffa à nouveau, déchirant les habits de Harry.

Harry cria de douleur, s'étrangla à moitié sur toute la poussière volante ingurgitée, mais le mangemort n'attendit pas la contre-attaque. Trois coups plus tard reçus, Harry hurla d'une voix emplie de fureur désespérée.

- EXPULSO!

Le sort de la baguette de Sureau fut si large que le mangemort ne put l'éviter et fut propulsé dans le passage éboulé, sans plafond et ouvert à l'extérieur désormais. Le regard de Harry s'agrandit d'horreur quand le corps du mangemort partit en flammes lancinantes, lentes dès qu'il se retrouva sous la lumière du jour à peine achevé.

- Un vampire..., se souffla-t-il à lui-même, un flash de Lupin levant une illustration d'un ouvrage aux yeux de ses élèves de troisième année en cours.

Le soleil dut se coucher, car le vampire cessa de brûler autant mais il se traîna dans une marche d'alcoolique vers la paroi rocheuse avant de s'y effondrer, toujours fumant, inconscient. Harry n'aurait jamais cru trouver un vampire aussi peu ressemblant à Sanguini. La poussière commença à se dissiper. L'adversaire d'Hessenfield préféra finalement la fuite au combat.

- REVIENS, SALE VERRACRASSE GALEUX!, hurla Hessenfield en le poursuivant.

D'autres mangemorts abandonnèrent définitivement bagages et bourses d'or, revoyant leurs priorités. Il y eut une nouvelle explosion assourdissante au bout d'un autre tunnel, de nouveaux éboulements.

- _Tous dans ce passage là_!, cria le mangemort aux potions à ses camarades. Talfair a bloqué l'entrée de l'autre côté! Venez, on a le portoloin!

A partir de là, la véritable bagarre commença. Les mangemorts ne reculèrent devant rien, surtout l'usage des sorts impardonnables pour parvenir à cette issue.

- Avada Kedavra!, lança l'homme aux sourcils reliés à un des hommes d'Hessenfield.

- Accio!, cria Harry en amenant un énorme roc auparavant tombé dans la lignée du sort, provoquant une puissante détonation propageant davantage de débris sur tous les plus proches.

- PRENEZ-LE, IL VA ETRE BLEU!, hurla quelqu'un au fort accent français.

Les yeux d'Hessenfield et de Harry se posèrent avec horreur au très grand rouleau de vieux parchemin déplié tendu par Valmont.

- NON!, tonnèrent-ils en choeur au groupe déjà rassemblé autour, les mains dessus.

- Allez... GROUILLE, FICHU PORTOLOIN!, cria l'un de ceux qui le tenait en voyant Harry et Hessenfield se jeter sur eux en envoyant des sorts.

Harry n'eut le temps que de saisir d'un poing ferme la cape de l'un d'eux en jetant un Stupéfix à un autre, avant de ressentir la sensation familière d'être transporté par son nombril vers un tourbillon de couleurs. Il se sentit perdre prise et referma davantage son poing sur la cape noire. Harry atterrit alors en frappant le sol avec force de tout son corps, sa main lâchant tout sous le choc. Le mangemort qu'il avait attrapé ne perdit pas son temps, transplanant dès son arrivée dans un « pop » bruyant. Harry se releva avec l'instinct de survie à son paroxysme et brandit sa baguette à des tas de silhouettes noires qui disparaissaient les unes après les autres devant lui. Il n'eut le temps que d'en pétrifier une avant qu'il ne reste qu'Hessenfield et lui au milieu de nulle part, dans un début de nuit.

- Non, _non_, NON!, s'écria avec fureur Hessenfield en voyant que les mangemorts leur avaient échappé. NON!

Il tapa du pied sur le sol. Seuls des criquets et des cigales lui répondirent. Harry récupéra son souffle, ligota celui qu'il avait pétrifié et regarda autour de lui.

- Où sommes-nous?, demanda-t-il en se sentant comme Cedric Diggory l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

- Euh..., fit Hessenfield dans une respiration laborieuse en se posant les mains sur les hanches et observant à son tour les alentours. Sûrement à l'étranger, déjà...

- Sous un préau..., ajouta inutilement Harry qui se demandait si cela avait fait exprès pour les possibles vampires voyageurs, au cas où le portoloin partirait trop tôt.

Tous les partisans de Voldemort devaient véritablement avoir leur fuite à coeur, pour accepter de partager un portoloin entre mangemorts, loups-garous et vampires...

- Je vais demander aux habitants de cette maison, se décida Hessenfield. Avec un peu de chance, ils savent parler notre langue... et d'ici là, le portoloin se sera certainement assez rechargé pour repartir à notre point d'origine. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'interroger ce mangemort pour ça, ajouta-t-il avec aigreur, après un moment de réflexion. J'aurais bien assez de temps à passer avec lui à notre retour.

Après ça, tout se déroula selon les plans, pour changer un peu. Harry sentait à présent davantage ses griffures profondes provoquées par le vampire et Hessenfield avec une belle coulée rouge sombre depuis le front jusqu'à son uniforme. A leur retour, tous les signes leur indiquèrent que la bataille étaient belle et bien finie, à commencer par le silence paisible au milieu des roches éboulées.

- Je n'y peux rien, moi, si des moldus ont vu les mangemorts transplaner, disait une voix irritée. Mais le fait est là: on n'a plus un Oubliator sous la main depuis que ce fichu dragon est passé faire le spectacle au-dessus de ce village entièrement moldu...

- Ce n'est pas un « fichu dragon... », s'offusqua pour lui-même Ron d'une voix basse grincheuse, plus éloigné des disputes.

- _Harry!_, s'écria Hermione avec un énorme soulagement en le voyant sortir avec Hessenfield de la grotte.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Harry put entrevoir un Ron rassuré qui se faisait guérir au niveau du bras par les premiers secours. Tous les aurors s'étaient éparpillés dans le bois, s'asseyant sur des troncs d'arbres ou autres, prenant soin les uns des autres, achevant de ligoter leurs prisonniers. Elliot Jeuns avait un gros bandage passant autour de l'épaule et du bras. Lou Ling se tenait une compresse rouge sur le côté du cou.

- On ne te retrouvait pas, on se demandait où tu étais passé!, dit précipitamment Hermione à Harry en le relâchant.

- Je vous prends votre mangemort, Mr Potter, fit discrètement Demann en s'emparant de l'homme pétrifié et le faisant à son tour léviter vers les autres.

- On a pris le portoloin avec eux, fit savoir Hessenfield à toutes les interrogations, faisant écarquiller les yeux d'Hermione.

- Et...?, souffla Lou Ling avec avidité et fatigue à la fois.

- Et ils sont à Lilles, en France, acheva Hessenfield avec une grimace. Ou du moins, ils l'étaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne transplanent à leur arrivée, grogna-t-il.

Ron remercia l'auror qui avait pris soin de son bras et se releva en s'avançant vers Harry.

- On a six mangemorts prisonniers, le tien que tu viens de ramener y compris, récapitula-t-il. Les autres ont soit transplané ailleurs, ou sont soit partis en France.

Le visage de Harry se referma face à ce sombre succès. Le plan aurait du les piéger en totalité.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient pu sortir par l'un des passages?, demanda-t-il en serrant les poings. On n'avait dit de ne lancer l'assaut que lorsque tout le monde serait en place!

Les aurors se firent silencieux, leurs baguettes les éclairant, et seules les feuilles de la forêt continuèrent de frémir dans un doux bruissement nocturne. Un hibou hulula. Finalement, il y eut une question.

- Où est Ignace?, commanda la sorcière borgne. Je ne le vois pas, fit-elle en levant sa baguette.

Les aurors le cherchèrent des yeux et certains haussèrent les épaules. La sorcière borgne soupira, exaspérée.

- Dans quel groupe était-il?, demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Les réponses ne se firent pas plus présentes. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Il est revenu aux quartiers, peut-être, dit Bayley, pas plus intéressé que ça sur le sujet.

- Il était passé devant les psychomages?, interrogea Harry à la cantonade.

Sa question aux lourds sous-entendus fit lever des regards soudain alertés. Il y eut un « Non, je ne pense pas » en écho d'un des aurors bien plus enfoncés dans les bois.

- Il avait son rendez-vous de prévu cette après-midi, ajouta celui-ci à voix portante, se répercutant étrangement dans la forêt obscurcie.

Il y eut un silence lourd de doutes.

- Ignace?, répéta Grandfard, l'auror aux cheveux courts blancs. Nooon..., fit-il comme si l'idée était stupide.

- _Génial_..., marmonna Harry à lui-même, irrité et pratiquement convaincu de la manière dont les mangemorts avaient été avertis du piège et Hessenfield, alerté du patronus d'un opposant. De toute façon, vous le saurez davantage quand vos prisonniers seront passés en interrogatoire, ajouta-t-il à voix plus forte. En particulier Albert Runcorn, il a un complice toujours infiltré au ministère. Et puis, ils devraient tous également vous dire peut-être où leurs copains avaient l'intention de se réfugier, en France ou ailleurs, ça devrait faire effet boule de neige au niveau des arrestations si c'est bien mené...

Il commença à marcher par-dessus les hautes herbes pour se rapprocher de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Au fait, vous avez précisément treize criminels en France ou dans le reste de l'Europe, informa-t-il aux aurors et Hessenfield écarquilla les yeux.

Parfois, être attrapeur ou très observateur se révélait utile.

- Ce qui signifie qu'il y en a trois qui sont toujours en Angleterre, déduisit Harry en écrasant de nouvelles ronces sous ses pieds dans sa marche. Avec un peu de chance, tous nos témoignages et les interrogatoires des mangemorts, vous pourrez très vite établir leurs identités et leurs... cachettes favorites.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- En même temps, je vous conseillerais de placer en surveillance les employés de l'Office des Portoloins. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui est leur complice, celui qui a mis en oeuvre leur portoloin, et c'est un copain au mangemort du nom de Ralkon.

Hermione, Ron et lui furent prêts à partir ensemble. Les aurors semblèrent se regrouper et décider de leurs futurs agissements sans eux, comprenant une séparation des troupes quand ils en voyaient une.

- Et nous?, demanda Ron avec un sourire à Harry en repartant à pied. On rentre ou on continue de voir où cette affaire mène?... Parce que tu vois, fit-il d'une manière dégagée en respirant profondément l'air frais du bois et passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, je me disais que je voudrais bien survivre la prochaine discussion que j'aurais avec ma mère, quand elle me demandera où _diable_ j'étais passé... Alors si je pouvais éviter de lui dire que ni toi ni moi n'avons l'intention de lâcher le fil de l'enquête... du moins pas tout de suite, ce serait bien...

Harry eut un éclat de rire qui dérangea quelques chauve-souris parties à la chasse.

- Non, on rentre, confirma-t-il à Ron dans un sourire, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul à seul avec ta mère près de la laverie pour débattre à qui appartient la chaussette solitaire aux couleurs des Harpies...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Des Offres

Chapitre Huit : Des Offres.

- Entre, Harry, mets-toi à l'aise, tu vas en avoir besoin, lui ouvrit Kingsley à son bureau plus que spacieux.

Harry, momentanément inquiet, laissa ses yeux contempler le luxueux bureau de Kingsley. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient voulu connaître dans les grandes lignes les prochaines initiatives des aurors, le lendemain des arrestations à Godric's Hollow. Enfin, du moins, dès qu'ils avaient pu. Ron avait autant été retenu par ses obligations familiales auprès de George, que Harry auprès de Teddy et d'Andromeda. Seule Hermione avait été ce jour-là assez libre, et elle avait préféré, à la grande consternation de Ron et de Harry, de revenir s'attarder au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, avec qui « elle avait deux ou trois mots à dire », plutôt qu'aux quartiers généraux des aurors. Ca n'avait donc été qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils étaient venus faire un rapide détour au bureau de Bayley.

Celui-ci leur avait expliqué comment la majorité de l'affaire échappait à présent à leurs mains et reposait désormais entre celles des ambassades pour avertir au mieux les différents pays d'Europe des dangers potentiels que représentaient les mangemorts en fuite sur leurs terres. Ce constat avait fait froncer les sourcils de Harry, mais Hermione avait eu la tête de quelqu'un qui s'y était attendu, à la « grande surprise » de Ron et de Harry. Elle avait été la première à vouloir les faire sortir du département des aurors, rappelant à Harry que toute cette affaire était désormais « classée » pour eux, et qu'il devrait mieux à présent commencer ses valises pour l'Australie.

Sachant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une heure pour ça (il se demandait toujours pourquoi Hermione passait autant de temps à s'organiser), Harry était revenu entre deux biberons de Teddy prendre des nouvelles auprès des aurors, d'abord des mangemorts en fuite, puis de tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Les pas étouffés par l'épais tapis de velours, Harry s'avança un peu plus dans l'office de Kingsley. Alors c'était à ça qu'on avait droit quand on était ministre... Harry émit un faible sifflement. Mais il fronça très vite des sourcils en apercevant le code de registration des nés-moldus parmi les livres des étagères. C'était le plus épais.

- Ah, oui, comprit Kingsley en suivant le regard de Harry, claquant doucement la porte derrière eux.

Ils n'entendirent alors plus le bourdonnement quotidien du travail des secrétaires à l'extérieur.

- Je n'ai pas eu encore le plaisir de faire le ménage, ici, depuis que je suis rentré dans mes fonctions, dit Kingsley avec un mince sourire flottant au coin des lèvres.

Il s'installa dans son large fauteuil de cuir noir, Harry au-devant la table de marbre.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais avoir besoin d'être relax, Kingsley?, rappela Harry en s'arrachant les yeux de titres bien pires d'autres volumes posés (ils concernaient les méthodes les plus efficaces à l'extinction des « Sangs-de-Bourbe ») et prenant place confortablement, lui-aussi.

Un petit plateau de deux cafés avec biscuits apparut sur le bureau. Kingsley lui offrit silencieusement une tasse.

- Parce que tel que je te connais, ou que Rémus, Sirius, et Dumbledore te connaissaient, dit-il dans un sourire en coin presque nostalgique en essayant de se mettre le plus à l'aise possible,... tu vas flipper pour rien.

La formulation prit de cours Harry qui aurait presque éclater de rire en entendant ça du ministre de la Magie, s'il n'était pas un poil anxieux. Kingsley but une gorgée de café en l'observant.

- Gunhilda Knighley, une bonne amie à moi, m'a raconté tout de tes petits détours au quartier général des aurors, ceux qu'elle avait vu et celui raconté par Fergurson..., commença-t-il d'un ton dégagé en posant sa tasse. Comment tu trouves, là-bas?

- C'est un peu le bazar, admit Harry dans un sourire d'excuse.

Kingsley rit doucement.

- Oui... un peu, dit-il avec ironie et tous deux tombèrent d'accord qu'une tornade y avait fait son passage. Mais c'est pourtant là-bas où je dirai... qu'ils se bougent tous le plus.

Il eut un soupir presque affectueux et Harry consentit à acquiescer distraitement.

- Ça a l'air, oui...

- Beaucoup sont des gens assez courageux, si tu veux mon avis. Ils sont remplis d'enthousiasme et d'énergie pour se donner à fond maintenant, pas comme dans d'autres départements. C'est normal, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, il faut être certain d'avoir un minimum de bravoure quand on s'engage dans une voie comme celle-ci.

- Il y en a qui y sont juste parce qu'Auror est considéré comme une belle carrière, contredit Harry dans un soucis de justice, en pensant à Dawlish, et peut-être même ce certain Onerus à tête de croque-mort qu'il avait revu, toujours aussi réactif. Bonne réputation, bonne rémunération..., énuméra-t-il.

- C'est vrai aussi, concéda Kingsley avec un regard plus grave. Il faut les voir en action pour se forger une opinion...

- Comme ce gars... _Ignace_..., grimaça Harry avant de chasser cet homme de ses pensées en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Il grimaça de nouveau légèrement. Le café aurait pu réveiller un hippogriffe de chez les morts. Kingsley eut un sourire compréhensif mais la mâchoire un peu serrée à la mention de cet ex-auror.

- Bayley t'a fait visiter?, demanda-t-il avec curiosité en souhaitant lui aussi l'oublier.

- Oui, j'ai vu un peu ce qu'il restait de leur organisation, les rangements par secteurs et tout ça..., résuma Harry vaguement en dodelinant de la tête. Quoi que plusieurs choses m'épatent à chaque fois... Il n'y a jamais eu de sorte de ... pièce d'atterrissage pour transplaner et emmener les criminels directement vers des cellules au lieu de risquer de les faire passer au milieu des employés du ministère? Je veux dire, l'Atrium est bondé quand même, c'est un peu euh... perturbant...

Harry n'avait pas aimé d'apprendre le retour sur-médiatisé des mangemorts, et avait été encore plus irrité de savoir que le fabricant coupable du portoloin non autorisé avait été présent dans l'immense Hall à ce moment-là, ce qui lui avait permis de comprendre rapidement ce qui s'était produit et de transplaner en toute sécurité loin des aurors. Kingsley grimaça à son tour.

- Fudge et les précédents ministres en général, du moins, ceux que j'ai connu, aimaient bien l'idée que les aurors paradent un peu en montrant qu'ils travaillaient bien pour la société... quand ils parvenaient à arrêter quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

- Tout pour le show, c'était le slogan de Fudge, marmonna Harry et le regard de Kingsley se fit plus malicieux.

- D'autres choses qui t'ont frappé?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Beaucoup, je suppose, dit-il, pensif, en soufflant sur sa tasse. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me pencher sur le sujet, je voulais voir où ils en étaient avec les copains de Talfair. Tu sais, le loup-garou.

- Entre ça et les gosses lycanthropes...

- C'est un peu la même affaire qui s'élargit...

- Tu pourrais prendre quelques vacances après ce que tu as fait, tu sais? Et je ne parle pas de ces affaires-là..., dit Kingsley en inclinant la tête, l'observant attentivement.

Harry reposa sa tasse, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca ne me paraît pas vraiment le moment, non, dit-il à voix plus basse.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, je suppose, sourit cette fois Harry à Kingsley d'une manière mi-complice, mi-résignée. Tu te vois, toi, partir maintenant? Tranquillement et sans te retourner?

Kingsley eut un doux rire sans timbre, hochant la tête dans des « non, non... », regardant ailleurs.

- Ma femme aimerait bien, pourtant, plaisanta-t-il de sa voix profonde et rassurante en allégeant la conversation.

- Tu es marié?, dit Harry, surpris.

Kingsley eut un hochement de tête positif.

- Et un enfant de sept ans, renseigna-t-il avec fierté. Will. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis que Voldemort avait fait son coup d'état sur le ministère et ils sont un peu réticents à l'idée de me voir jouer au ministre à présent, dit-il avec une pointe de lourdeur.

- Où sont-ils allés pendant la guerre?, demanda Harry, les yeux grands ouverts vers Kingsley.

- Chez des amis vivant à l'étranger, répondit-il. Je les ai convaincus de partir. Vue ma position au sein de l'Ordre, c'était préférable.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris. Qu'il n'avait que _trop_ compris...

- Bref, lança Kingsley en se décidant de revenir à leurs affaires, ils seront tous les deux avec moi à la cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes de guerre, finit-il doucement de sa voix grave.

Un voile se posa sur le regard de Harry qui se perdit dans ses songes.

- Normalement, on a prévu un discours de ma part, un de quelques témoins consentants également -il faut que je vois qui va se confirmer pour ça-, et nous avons également envisagé de graver les noms des victimes dans un menhir de marbre blanc par un membre de la famille ou un ami volontaire. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un rappellera leurs noms aux gens, dit Kingsley qui s'était remis à observer Harry. Ca te dirait?

La proposition sortit brusquement Harry de ses pensées.

- Quo... de faire un discours, tu veux dire?, s'assombrit Harry.

Kingsley haussa les épaules.

- Ou de lire la liste des victimes, suggéra Kingsley en finissant son café d'un coup. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens s'attendent à ce que tu fasses quelque chose que je te le propose. J'ai simplement pensé que c'était ce que tu _voudrais_ faire... vu que tu en connaissais un grand nombre. Après tout, tu es le seul à avoir autant été en contact à la fois avec tous les membres de l'Ordre et ceux de cette organisation appelée L'Armée de Dumbledore...

Harry, qui avait au début ouvert la bouche pour contester, la referma, étonné de la clairvoyance de Kingsley à son insu. Il s'adossa à son siège, évaluant l'homme en face de lui.

- Tu es plus doué que Scrimgeour ne l'était, pour me faire marcher dans des combines, finit-il, bon joueur.

Kingsley éclata d'un rire franc à cette remarque.

- Mais tu as raison..., reprit Harry d'une voix plus douce, fronçant les sourcils et pensant à Rémus, Tonks, Fred, Rogue et Colin. Je veux bien m'en charger.

Kingsley acquiesça en acceptant sa décision et Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- C'était de cela que tu voulais me parler et pensais me terrifierait?, fit-il, déçu, quelque part, avec une fausse mine boudeuse.

Le sourire de Kingsley flotta tandis qu'il hochait négativement de la tête, replaçant certaines de ses plumes droites d'un air distrait.

- Non... non. Ma véritable requête auprès de toi était en réalité que tu considères une offre, dit-il mystérieusement en levant les yeux vers Harry, comme s'il évaluait quelque chose.

Il y eut un bref silence que Harry se dépêcha de couper.

- Une offre?... Quelle offre?

- Celle de devenir le nouveau boss des quartiers généraux de aurors, bien évidemment, osa avec tranquillité Kingsley avant d'éclater d'un bref rire surpris à l'expression soudaine de pur choc de Harry.

Kingsley eut le bon goût de paraître humble à sa mauvaise manière de blaguer sur Harry, même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Le temps s'écoula encore et encore, et Kingsley apprit à l'apprécier, se retenant de pouffer (difficilement mais il réussissait), au contraire de son portrait vide posé à même le sol sur le côté. Harry évalua une nouvelle fois Kingsley.

- AH!

L'exclamation forte de Harry fut sans joie, forcée. A faire peur, si on ne le connaissait pas. Il rechercha la caméra surprise. Kingsley l'observait avec plaisir maintenant, tranquillement accoudé à son fauteuil, sa main munie d'une bague devant la bouche, caressant distraitement son menton.

- Ah Ah!

Harry regarda le bureau derrière lui. Il était absolument vide. Il refit subitement face à Kingsley, attrapant un quasi-torticolis, le visage très sérieux.

- _Tu plaisantes?_

Un doux sourire flottait sur le visage de Kingsley.

- Non, pas du tout, réagit sereinement Kingsley en joignant ses mains une nouvelle fois, les regardant, concentré à gérer ses contractions d'estomac de rire.

Un nouveau et bref silence.

- Mais, mais... (Harry eut une grimace d'horreur en regardant la fenêtre du bureau) mais SI! _Tu _plaisantes!... Parce que je ne suis pas... Je n'ai même pas fait les études qu'il faut pour ça! (il pivota avec agitation sur son siège) Non, c'est une blague, j'en suis sûr... (il chercha le regard de Kingsley et décida de se la jouer cool, au cas où il se moquerait de lui, prenant une profonde inspiration et une expression faussement complice), Ah! Bien jou_é _Kingsley, le pointa-t-il du doigt, pendant un moment j'y ai cru...

Les épaules de Kingsley étaient secouées de rire.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que je t'ai nommé à la tête du Service Remanié des Aurors...

Harry fronça brièvement les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose?

- _Pas du tout_, lui assura Kingsley avec ferveur. Et ce poste me reviendra quelques temps encore... Le Dirigeant des Aurors n'est qu'un membre, incontestable certes, du service remanié, mais n'en est pas le chef...

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça?..., fit un Harry soudain éberlué, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience que la Terre s'était retournée à l'envers.

- Parce que je me dis que tu devras bien l'apprendre à un moment ou un autre, de toute manière, répondit Kingsley en hochant les épaules.

- Tu te fiches complètement de moi..., articula lentement Harry en observant Kingsley.

- Mais non!, lança Kingsley en éclatant de nouveau d'un rire bref qu'il ne put retenir en voyant l'expression de Harry. Mais non, je t'assure! Je ne plaisante pas..., tenta-t-il de se calmer sérieusement pour mieux convaincre Harry. Harry, reprit-il - et cette fois, il avait très bien mis en place sa prestance d'un ministre-, je suis le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, ça, je pense que tu l'auras compris maintenant, dit-il à un Harry appréhensif. Je me dois de m'entourer de gens compétents, en qui j'ai une totale confiance si je veux parvenir à quelque chose. Mais le triste de l'histoire, c'est que la plupart des plus hauts-placés ici et qui sont restés, ont accepté le régime de Voldemort en courbant le dos, effrayés de devoir perdre leurs hautes fonctions, quand ça n'a pas été fait. Je ne sais, dit-il sincèrement, la main au torse, ni ne connais tous ceux qui sont censés reconstruire le ministère avec moi. C'est une tâche impossible à accomplir, pour tout être humain.

Il regardait Harry en le suppliant presque de bien vouloir comprendre, de se placer dans sa position.

- Mais ce que je sais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton résolu, sa voix profonde faisant soudainement frissonner Harry, c'est qu'un homme que je connais personnellement, en l'espace de quelque jours, a réussi à pénétrer deux des forteresses les plus hautements sécurisées sous le contrôle de Voldemort, a mis fin à la guerre par sa victoire sur lui, puis s'est montré plus efficace qu'aucun autre auror du ministère en se chargeant de victimes oubliées dans un repère encore inconnu de nous -et pourtant si important- et en causant l'arrestation de mangemorts les plus dangereux encore en fuite, énuméra-t-il rapidement sans reprendre son souffle en forçant Harry à réaliser l'énormité des choses. Est-ce que tu as une idée de la liste des terribles et impardonnables fautes commis par Albert Runcorn? Par ses cinq copains capturés? Alors, à ton avis, que suis-je censé penser, moi qui souhaite agir contre la criminalité du mieux possible?

Harry, dépassé par le regard presque raisonnable de Kingsley, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

- Kingsley..., souffla-t-il (et il se sentit hocher négativement de la tête), je, je ne suis pas... _formé_... et je ne sais rien du tout... je n'ai pas de diplôme...

- Je pense sincèrement que brouiller les pistes des mangemorts pendant un an d'affilé avec un prix de deux cent mille gallions sur la tête vaut toutes les épreuves de « filature et tapinois » et autres pratiques communes aux aurors du monde, affirma Kingsley d'un ton sérieux.

- _Oui_... mais _chef_, Kingsley...

Sa gorge essayait de réapprendre à parler.

- Tu es un leader né, Harry, le rassura Kingsley de sa voix grave. Tu l'es avec tes amis, tes camarades, à Poudlard ou au ministère pour évacuer des nés-moldus... Même cette semaine, j'ai appris comment tu t'étais retrouvé à commander plusieurs aurors, Harry!, s'exclama presque Kingsley en frappant gentiment un poing sur son bureau, mêlé d'une pointe d'exaspération. Je ne vois pas grande différence entre ce que tu viens de faire et ce que je te _propose_ de faire!

Harry rejoua au poisson hors de l'eau.

- J'ai _dix-sept ans_, Kingsley...

Mais Kingsley haussa les sourcils, presque amusé de Harry à présent, reconnaissant bien une très brève et très infime lueur d'envie dans son regard, voilé par une terreur sans nom ou presque.

- Depuis quand veux-tu être traité comme un enfant?, répliqua Kingsley à Harry d'un ton dégagé.

Harry le regarda en cherchant encore la caméra surprise.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, tout ça..., dit-il en se redressant lentement, s'écartant de Kingsley, comme s'il était un tentateur satanique.

Il se leva, évitant les objections possibles de Kingsley.

- Non, non, non, Kingsley, continua Harry sans le regarder mais le sentant prêt à reprendre ses arguments.

Il arpenta l'immense bureau, se sentant soudain plus _sage_, plus _raisonnable_ que le ministre.

- J'ai _vu_, ok?, s'arrêta-t-il soudain en tentant de faire comprendre à Kingsley certaines choses, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. J'ai _vu_ dans quel état les quartiers généraux étaient, et ils sont... Je ne saurais même pas par quel bout commencer!, finit-il d'une voix plus suraiguë qu'à la normale.

- A ton avis, est-ce que tu crois que moi, je sais...?

- Non, Kingsley!, l'interrompit brusquement Harry. Toi, c'est différent, et _ne dis pas le contraire s'il te plaît!_, lui dit-il rapidement en voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir.

- Je ne te demande pas de faire ça tout seul, Harry...

- Je ne connais quasiment personne avec qui le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors doit collaborer le plus souvent...

- Tu apprendras à les connaître, comme Sturgis Podmore, tiens, il sera un de tes collègues...

- Il ne-sera-rien-du-tout puisque toi, Kingsley Shaklebolt, es officiellement en train de péter les plombs!

Les secrétaires, à l'extérieur du bureau, semblèrent subitement s'arrêter dans leurs mouvements.

- Et bien..., soupira Kingsley en levant les yeux à son plafond, je m'en souviendrai du jour où je t'ai offert ce poste...

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas être sérieux deux secondes, alors..., fit-il, comme s'il boudait soudainement.

Mais Kingsley avait prit un ton grave.

- Rassure-toi, j'ai rarement été aussi sérieux, lui confia-t-il. Je suis en ce moment entouré constamment de gens qui cherchent à se faire bien voir, des gens très ambitieux. Certes, je ne dis pas que l'ambition soit mauvaise, mais faut-il encore qu'elle soit générée par de bons principes.

Kingsley soupira.

- Je vais avoir du mal, je le sais. Les aurors les plus considérés pour être à leur tête ne m'emballent pas totalement, même si ça pourrait être pire, c'est vrai. Mais crois-moi Harry, si tu acceptais, tu m'enlèverais une lourde épine du pied. Je serais au moins assuré qu'un département ne plonge pas dans les abysses.

Harry se sentit en même temps submergé par la confiance que Kingsley avait en lui et complètement terrorisé et perdu sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour lui donner des idées pareilles. Aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. Seule une grande appréhension l'envahissait. Il était capable de voir de loin beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient tourner _très_ mal...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse à l'instant, le rassura d'un ton plus léger Kingsley en se redressant et ayant bien lu son regard (même si Harry se demandait si Kingsley y avait vu les mêmes émotions qu'il ressentait vraiment). Prends ton temps. Tu peux même te promener chez les aurors et les endormir de questions, si tu le souhaites. Consulter les dossiers, voir les formations proposées aux plus jeunes, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un là-bas pour t'arrêter... prends ton temps, répéta-t-il en se levant et le menant à la sortie, ce que fit Harry machinalement.

Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un automate. Totalement assommé.

- J'ai promis de me rendre en Australie pour Hermione, Kingsley, murmura Harry au ministre, reconnaissant de son respect malgré tout mais regardant le sol. Et je m'occupe un peu de Teddy, tu sais, le fils de Rémus, je suis son parrain...

- Et je ne t'aurais pas choisi pour ce poste si tu ne savais pas où étaient tes véritables priorités, acheva Kingsley en lui ouvrant la porte. Mais ne m'en veux pas de garder bien à coeur les derniers mots de Dumbledore à mon égard. Après tout, il avait eu rudement raison, non?

* * *

Ce fut tout chamboulé et aussi réactif qu'un verracrasse que Harry rentra récupérer ses affaires chez Andromeda, prenant plus de deux minutes à essayer de passer distraitement les clefs dans la serrure, sans en être plus préoccupé que ça, avant qu'Andromeda ne l'ouvre de l'autre côté, un poil exaspérée. Il la laissa répéter une dizaine de fois toutes les instructions possibles sur Teddy (et il en avait besoin, l'esprit vide comme il l'avait), attrapa le couffin de Teddy, son sac, sortit et Andromeda le suivit, poursuivant son monologue sans fin. Il semblait au-dehors que les magnifiques journées ensoleillées se succédaient.

- Ne crains pas de trop le couvrir, Harry, les saisons là-bas sont inversées, prévenait Andromeda à Harry. Ils vont entrer dans l'hiver, et Teddy peut ne pas très bien supporter le changement de température...

Quand elle réalisa qu'il était sur le perron depuis dix minutes et que le chauffeur du taxi patientait avec de plus en plus de mal, elle consentit finalement à les laisser partir et embrassa Teddy sur le front et ses joues joufflues par plusieurs fois. En contemplant l'expression du visage d'Andromeda par la vitre de la voiture s'éloignant un peu plus tard, Harry se demandait si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix en se séparant de Teddy, même pour quelques jours.

- Loutry Ste Chapoule, Loutry... Ste... Chapoule, marmonnait le chauffeur en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant, observant le paysage. C'est bien la première fois que je vais dans un bled qui porte un nom pareil...

Le soleil était un peu descendu quand Harry se massa les tempes et respira le bon air campagnard voisin de Loutry Ste Chapoule. Teddy gazouillait gaiement dans un couffin que Harry portait à bout de bras par la anse et le chauffeur du taxi patientait dans sa voiture à l'arrêt, dépliant un journal moldu. Harry n'avait pas osé le faire arrêter trop prêt du Terrier, ou le conducteur aurait risqué de se demander comment et où Harry disparaissait, une fois dans la propriété protégée de sorts anti-moldus et anti-intrusions. C'est pourquoi Harry se retrouva avec une petite marche à pied à faire, en compagnie seule de son filleul salivant joyeusement, s'émerveillant d'un rien. Harry aperçut Mr et Mrs Weasley un peu plus loin, revenir chez eux à pied, après un détour au village, l'air quelque peu perdu. Harry ne se donna pas la peine de crier qu'il était là: s'il visait juste, les parents de Ron et Ginny étaient en train de partager un moment particulièrement sombre sur la mort de leur fils Fred, et Harry ne préférait donc pas les déranger. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier de leur porte d'entrée, Harry était encore assez éloigné derrière eux, mais put cependant apercevoir Hermione depuis la fenêtre ouverte d'une chambre lui faire un grand geste d'accueil auquel Harry répondit de son seul bras libre. Elle s'éloigna avec excitation, disparaissant de la vue de Harry qui était prêt à parier qu'elle pressait Ron de lui descendre ses multiples bagages. Ginny sortit en même temps que ses parents entrèrent, échangeant quelques mots avant de se séparer. Quand elle se dirigea vers la remise à balais, en passant derrière les grands draps d'une blancheur immaculée étendus sur le fil à linge, Ginny avait les épaules singulièrement affaissées. Hermione et Ron apparurent à leur tour, transportant plein de petits sacs.

- Le taxi est en bas de la colline, Hermione, avertit Harry sans préambule.

- D'accord!, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Tu peux rester là avec Teddy, Harry, en attendant. Ron et moi nous occupons de tout!

- Euh..., s'inquiéta Harry par cette formulation en observant tous les sacs. Vous n'avez quand même pas à faire plusieurs aller-retours? On n'a qu'un seul taxi, Hermione.

Ron ricana à Hermione comme s'il s'était attendu de cette remarque.

- Tu l'aurais vu faire, tu n'aurais pas eu l'impression qu'elle partait pour quelques jours seulement...

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout mis dans ton petit sac enchanté?, demanda Harry à Hermione qui était occupée à fusiller Ron du regard.

- Je n'ai pas fini de le trier, dit-elle comme si cette réponse était tout à fait valable et compréhensible. J'ai acheté de nouvelles affaires mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir comment tout organiser dans mon sac à mains et je ne voulais de nouveau le remplir sans avoir enlevé avant, tout ce que je voulais jeter ou mettre de côté pour... _Quoi?_

Ron et Harry venaient d'échanger un regard qui en disait long. Ron finit par passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione d'un air dégagé et sage (c'en était agaçant pour Hermione) avant de la pousser gentiment à reprendre leur chemin.

- On s'occupe de tout, Harry, répéta-t-il en faisant voler deux sacs devant lui. Il n'y a que papa, maman et George dans la maison, si tu veux aller les voir. Je ne sais pas où a disparu Ginny mais...

- Je l'ai vu aller dans la remise à balais, indiqua Harry.

Ron acquiesça d'un air faussement connaisseur et poursuivit la descente de la colline avec Hermione, profitant du peu de temps qu'il restait avant son départ pour un dernier tête-à-tête. Avec un faible sourire vers eux, Harry se rendit vers la cabane en pierre délabrée, soulevant de nouveau le couffin. A l'intérieur, Ginny avait déplié un escabeau et fouillait les rangements les plus hauts, ses cheveux mal attachés et retenus d'une grosse barrette, ses mains lourdement gantées. Harry cogna la porte de son index pour indiquer sa présence. Ginny tourna la tête vers lui.

- Hé Harry, fit-elle en descendant une marche, les mains pleines de ce qui semblait être des vaporisateurs à doxycide. Déjà venu chercher Hermione?

Elle ne descendit pas davantage car Harry, qui était entré, prenait le reste de la place qui restait, la cabane aussi petite qu'un placard à balais moyen.

- Oui, elle et Ron sont partis charger le taxi de ses affaires, dit-il en cherchant de l'espace autour de lui, Teddy demeurant dehors, dans l'ombre de la remise. Il m'a dit que tes parents et George étaient ici aussi...

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller les voir, tu peux me croire...

Elle observa distraitement la date de péremption du liquide noir.

- ... ils reviennent d'une visite au cimetière.

Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose venait d'aspirer tout l'air respirable de la remise. Il y eut comme un tremblement -ou peut-être l'avait-il imaginé- au niveau des lèvres et du menton de Ginny, avant que celle-ci n'envoie avec brusquerie un des vaporisateurs périmés dans un sac poubelle à moitié rempli accroché derrière la porte. Elle enleva ses gants, les jugeant probablement trop gênants pour le moment. Harry remarqua le bandage autour de sa main.

- Ça n'a toujours pas guéri?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Quoi...?, fit-elle, tête en l'air, avant de suivre son regard. Oh! Oh non, ça... ça, c'est hier que je me suis faite ça... bof, une coupure parmi d'autres. Je suis assez maladroite, en fait...

Sa voix se tut quand Harry lui prit sa main blessée.

- Ta mère aurait pu te guérir en deux secondes... non?

- Je vais voir maman pour ce genre de choses un peu trop souvent, dit Ginny en l'observant enlever son bandage.

- _Episkey_, marmonna Harry. _Tergeo_.

Aucune trace de sang ne demeura sur la blessure maintenant refermée. Ginny regarda sa main avec satisfaction.

- Merci Harry, je suis vraiment trop maladroite, ces jours-ci...

Elle pencha la tête pour retirer son bandage devenu inutile, des mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage tombant un peu plus, et Harry songea qu'elle pensait à la raison de sa maladresse récente. Un gazouillement de Teddy attira leur attention.

- Tu l'emmènes en Australie, alors?, demanda Ginny à Harry, comme si elle était déterminée à penser à autre chose. Hermione m'a tout expliqué... Je ne pensais pas que tu emporterais Teddy dans une de ces lourdes machines, papa nous en a beaucoup parlé quand il disait que son ambition sécrète était de...

- ... savoir comment les avions voler, acquiesça plusieurs fois Harry avec un sourire naissant, finissant en choeur avec Ginny. Oui, je me rappelle...

- Elles ne risquent pas de s'écraser, sans magie?, dit soudainement Ginny en se tortillant les mains nerveusement et abandonnant ce tic tout aussi brusquement.

- Noon, rassura Harry, les avions ont autant de risque de s'écraser que ta mère de rater un sort ménager...

- Ça arrive, ces jours-ci.

Harry se tut et l'observa. Ginny se retourna et remonta deux marches de la petite échelle grinçante. Il y avait une impression de quelque chose d'inachevé dans l'air.

- Tu crois vraiment que ta mère flipperait trop si on t'éloignait d'elle quelques jours, comme Hermione me l'a dit?, dit soudainement Harry comme quelqu'un qui se raccrocherait désespérément à quelque chose.

Peut-être était-ce de revoir un sourire sur le visage qui se cachait en ce moment de lui...

- Pour que tu voies les avions par toi-même..., finit-il d'une voix plus basse.

Ginny hocha la tête en fouillant dans les rangements remplis à ras bord.

- Je me vois mal quitter maman en ce moment, Harry. Maintenant que tout le monde a repris son travail, c'est elle et moi la journée...

Il sentait Ginny comme se perdre parfois dans le ton de sa voix, avant de subitement revenir dans cette cabane, en sa compagnie.

- On reviendra pour le mémorial, assura alors Harry. On reverra tout le monde d'ici cinq jours... je te rapporterai un souvenir d'Australie, dit-il dans un petit sourire encourageant qu'elle ne vit pas.

Il s'effaça rapidement devant une inquiétude.

- Tu vas rester au Terrier tout le temps ou tu vas sortir un peu...?, dit-il d'un ton qui incitait clairement à la deuxième solution.

- Jusqu'au mémorial, je reste, oui, répondit Ginny d'un ton lourd. Après, Luna et moi, nous partirons quelques temps chez Demelza qui nous a invitées. Elle n'avait pas le sang qui plaisait assez aux mangemorts l'année dernière alors... nous n'avions pas pu la revoir depuis. Sa maison a subi des dégâts pires que les nôtres, d'après sa dernière lettre, alors on va lui prêter main forte... Aïe!, s'écria-t-elle subitement après avoir passé sa main trop vite sur un clou ressortant trop d'une vieille caisse en bois.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'inquiéta Harry alors qu'elle se retournait et descendait les marches, les yeux sur une nouvelle blessure ouverte à la main.

- Une pointe de clou qui m'a arraché la peau... Oh non, c'est pas vrai, mais ce que je peux être idiote!

- Donne-moi ta main, réagit alors Harry en tendant la sienne.

- En plus, je le sais, je le _sais_ qu'il y a plein de choses là-dedans qui peuvent faire mal..., partit-elle dans un monologue en obéissant à Harry. Mais non, il fallait que j'enlève mes gants pour aucune raison! Je _n'arrête_ pas, je ne fais que des bêtises, je ne suis vraiment qu'une bonne à ri...

- Arrête-ça, Ginny, tu n'es ni une bonne à rien, ni une idiote, dit Harry en lui guérissant sa main.

- Mais tu vois! Je ne peux même pas te parler tranquillement, ou d'apporter un plateau de nourriture à G-George sans que... sans que...

Elle déglutit. Harry la regarda intensément chercher à fuir ses yeux sur elle. Les lèvres de Ginny tremblèrent. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Eumh, Harry, tu peux te pousser deux secondes que je redescende, fit-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé, je viens de me souvenir, je dois absolument revenir à la maison, j'ai... j'ai quelque chose...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harry ne l'attire contre lui. Le contact soudain et ferme la réduisit au silence d'une manière surprenante. Elle aurait pu encore s'échapper et fuir: la main à plat de Harry dans le dos de Ginny la pressa davantage. Elle eut comme un spasme retenu. Sa tête dans le cou de Harry, celui-ci patientant, Ginny mit plus longtemps que Harry ne l'aurait cru à laisser doucement couler des larmes libératrices sur ses joues et resserrer sa prise sur lui.

Dehors, Ron et Hermione repassèrent devant la cabane entrouverte sans un regard, poursuivant leurs chamailleries.

- Cinq jours au moins?! Mais tu m'avais dit trois ou quatre tout au plus!, s'exclamait Ron d'un air indigné.

- Ron..., gronda presque une Hermione exaspérée. Ça, c'est ce que je t'avais dit _avant_ de recevoir ma lettre. Quand j'imaginais que mes parents n'étaient qu'à Sydney, dans la même ville que l'aéroport...

- L'aéro-porc?, répéta Ron, à présent éberlué. C'est... c'est un endroit qui soufflent sur les cochons? Mais quel rapport avec tes parents? Je croyais qu'ils étaient dentistes, pas fermiers!

Harry apprécia le silence confortable dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Il continua de caresser longuement le dos et les cheveux de Ginny, n'entendant plus que ses petits gémissements de douleur qu'elle s'efforçait de taire au plus. Mais peu importait, elle s'était ouverte à lui et il était trop tard pour elle si elle voulait revenir en arrière. Quand Ginny se fut finalement calmée et que ses faibles spasmes se furent évanouis, ils demeurèrent dans la même position, elle toujours à demi assise sur une marche de l'escabeau telle qu'elle paraissait presque être debout contre Harry.

- Je ne suis pas Cho, Harry, déclara soudain la voix étouffée de Ginny de manière inattendue dans le dos de Harry.

L'estomac de Harry se contracta de rires silencieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Ron et toi avez à ce sujet, lui dit-il contre son tee-shirt qui sentait aussi bon que ses cheveux, mais je peux t'assurer que je suis tout à fait capable de faire la différence, Ginny.

- Tant mieux, réussit à entendre Harry avant qu'ils ne retombent dans un silence confortable.

- Dis Harry..., ajouta-t-elle peu après, se laissant toujours consoler par les caresses de celui-ci, se faisant moins inerte dans ses bras. Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi on a été séparés pendant un an...

Son ton qui suggérait qu'elle en voulait au monde entier ne fit rien pour arrêter les contractions de l'estomac de Harry.

- Parce que j'avais au début dix mille gallions sur ma tête et que je ne pouvais donc pas te rejoindre à Poudlard, fit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir, parce que tu avais la Trace sur toi et que tu ne pouvais donc pas venir avec moi...

- Ah oui, c'est ça, fit-elle sans bouger, son souffle trop près du cou de Harry pour qu'il ne frissonne pas.

Il n'allait plus trouver la situation si confortable que cela longtemps si Ginny laissait ses lèvres contre sa peau comme ça et y respirer aussi paisiblement. Et comme s'il venait de donner une idée au diable, il y sentit soudain un baiser chaste et évaluateur qui le fit frémir. Son cerveau tomba en rade.

- Euh... Ginny...?

Jamais Harry n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'elle fit par la suite. Ou comment elle l'emprisonna soudain avec son corps. Comment elle se fondit sur lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux, et lui embrassant le cou avec toute la ferveur désespérée qu'elle possédait en une période de sa vie aussi terrible. Harry heurta les étagères derrière lui bruyamment et avec force dans la fougue de Ginny.

- Gi... Ginny..., eut-il du mal à articuler.

Elle émit comme un gémissement vital en l'embrassant puis se mit soudain à lui parler d'une voix rauque à l'oreille, sans pour autant arrêter parfois ses administrations.

- Viens avec moi dans ma chambre, Harry, Ron et Hermione vont vouloir encore passer du temps ensemble avant de se séparer et toi et Hermione avaient assez de temps avant de devoir partir...

C'était techniquement faux. Harry avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et d'un tas d'émotions sur lesquelles il refusait de s'attarder pendant qu'elle poursuivait son attaque au lobe de son oreille et commençait à « élargir son terrain d'exploitation », rendant très difficile pour lui toute réflexion raisonnable. Il plia un peu la tête vers elle, sur le côté, cherchant à se démêler de toutes ses sensations enivrantes. Ici, maintenant, dans la remise où Dumbledore l'avait consolé de Sirius, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que _ses_ consolations à lui aient ces conséquences. Ginny finit par ralentir ses baisers demeurant pourtant très prometteurs et se retira un peu de lui pour voir ce qu'il pensait de sa proposition, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de son souffle court et chaud, ses lèvres rendues pulpeuses par sa petite improvisation. Le cerveau de Harry était sérieusement en rade. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose dans le regard de Ginny, il paniqua. Et les dernières larmes qu'elle avait versé pour Fred finirent de glisser de ses joues en confirmant pour Harry la meilleure réponse à donner.

- Ginny..., commença-t-il sur un ton désolé réconfortant (et il la sentit se crisper subrepticement). Ginny, je... (il déglutit et reprit d'un ton déterminé) tu ne veux pas ça.

La respiration chaude de Ginny sembla s'évanouir devant son refus. L'avidité de ses yeux fit place à une expression interdite. Harry voulut froncer les sourcils mais elle regarda un peu plus sur sa droite, observant les étagères sans les voir vraiment.

- Gi... Ginny?, hésita Harry en cherchant à croiser son regard, à lire ses émotions.

Il se dit qu'elle avait compris ou qu'elle avait accepté, il se dit aussi qu'elle lui en voulait ou était heureuse de sa décision, quelque part. Mais Ginny était un membre de la famille Weasley. Une famille, qui, dans la confusion, penchait en premier vers la colère. Les traits de son visage se contractèrent très légèrement.

- J'aurais du savoir qu'après un an, tu ne voudrais plus rien à avoir avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix soudain froide et distante qui prit Harry au dépourvu. J'aurais du deviner dès que Voldemort a été vaincu et que tu ne m'embrassais pas que tu avais _oublié_...

Elle eut une exclamation sans joie qui fit hérisser les poils du dos de Harry.

- Tu venais de perdre ton frère, Ginny, se défendit-il cependant calmement.

- Et... _alors?_, lui gronda-t-elle en tournant subitement la tête vers lui.

Son expression était d'une fureur qui conviait Harry avec force de ne pas lui rappeler l'erreur qu'elle était en train de faire, à mentir sur le manque d'importance qu'elle attachait à l'égard de Fred.

- Tu aurais vraiment voulu que je ressorte avec toi à ce moment-là?, la défia-t-il à la place.

Ginny ignora somptueusement sa question en répliquant d'une voix enragée.

- Comment peux-tu penser que je ne veux pas quoi que ce soit? Qui es-tu pour prétendre connaître mes envies mieux que moi?

Harry se mit en mode « prêt à la bataille ». Il eut un flash soudain de sa confrontation avec Andromeda et pensa avec insolence qu'il commençait à « gérer » ce genre de scènes enclins à se produire depuis les enterrements.

- Dis que j'ai tort.

Là, il avait été plus qu'agaçant, il le savait. Le rouge monta très rapidement à la tête de Ginny.

_- Rends-moi un service, Harry! Enfonce-toi bien profondément tes nobles et stupides raisons pour l'amour de Dieu!_

Ginny bondit de l'échelle sur le côté dans un tourbillon de pure hargne et serait probablement partie très vite et très loin si, au niveau des grands draps blancs étendus sur le fil à linge et flottant dans le faible vent doux, Harry ne l'avait pas retourné d'un coup par une ferme et brève prise sur son avant-bras. Une partie de lui lui souffla qu'il rierait bien plus tard de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire si tout ne partait pas en vrille. Il s'obligea à n'écouter que son côté sérieux, le moment était trop grave.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir dans cet état avant de m'en aller pour l'Australie, gronda-t-il comme une promesse faîte à lui-même.

Ginny fut prise au dépourvu le temps de quelques fractions de secondes. Harry en profita pour lui attraper l'autre bras et se mettre bien à sa hauteur.

- Je ne _t'ai pas_ oubliée, Ginny, articula-t-il très clairement et fermement en la fixant des yeux, le souvenir de la carte des maraudeurs gravé en lui. Je n'aurais jamais recherché ta compagnie pour... pour l'Australie ou... à l'enterrement de Colin si ça n'avait pas été le cas, rappela-t-il avec force. Je voulais-passer-du-temps avec _toi_. _Toi_, Ginny.

Les yeux du visage crispé de Ginny se fermèrent un instant à ses mots puis se rouvrirent à lui. Pendant un instant, Harry y vit tant de douleur passée qu'il eut la folie de penser à abandonner Hermione à l'aéroport pour rester auprès de Ginny à la place. Les lèvres de Ginny tremblèrent, ses yeux s'embuèrent mais elle lutta en cillant et serrant les poings avec une volonté de fer. Harry la vit baisser la tête vers le sol, son visage dissimulé par un rideau de cheveux, et poursuivre cette lutte perdue d'avance. Il la surprit même à taper d'un pied par terre avec rage pour mieux se contrôler. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs rebelles s'échapper qu'il pensa être hors de danger pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

Cette fois-ci, elle pleura bel et bien comme un bébé, et d'une telle manière que Harry, malgré la souffrance qu'il savait chez elle, ne put s'empêcher un mince sourire intérieur promettant beaucoup pour l'avenir. Ron et Hermione choisirent ce mauvais moment pour revenir. L'expression joyeuse d'Hermione s'effaça en les remarquant la première. Ginny, la tête réfugiée dans le torse de Harry, ne vit rien du tout. Hermione attrapa vite le bras de Ron pour le convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps à l'écart. Celui-ci prit une expression sérieuse en les voyant à son tour et Harry pria avec un rien de culpabilité pour que Ron pense que Harry réconfortait Ginny de la perte de Fred.

Les pleurs de Ginny durent se montrer trop longs au goût de cette dernière qui, à la surprise de Harry, refrappa le sol d'un pied coléreux.

- Je ne-suis-_pas_ un tuyau d'arrosage, bon sang!, se reprocha-t-elle dans un grondement étouffé dans le tee-shirt de Harry.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Non, il ne rierait pas. Son torse secoué de rires silencieux réprimés le trahit cependant. Il y ressentit immédiatement une tape de Ginny sur le coeur.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Harry! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment!

Ses rires réprimés s'accentuèrent malgré lui, ce qui n'aida pas son cas. Il reçut une deuxième tape.

- _Harry!_

Ginny avait reculé pour mieux le fusiller du regard et Harry fit également quelques pas en arrière avec facilité pour sa sécurité, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps. Il laissa des rires francs prendre le dessus. Tout d'un coup, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la situation lui paraissait extrêmement drôle. Ginny lui lança encore quelques éclairs qui en aurait fait reculer plus d'un, avant qu'un coin de lèvres rebelle ne se lève malgré elle. Un étrange gloussement finit pas avoir raison d'elle. Pour couronner le tout, Teddy sembla vouloir y donner un peu de ses propres cris joyeux aigus depuis son couffin. Ginny et Harry finirent par ne plus fuir leurs regards et s'abandonnèrent, même si ce n'était que pour un moment, à de bons éclats de rires bienfaiteurs. Cette musique, Harry l'avait attendu depuis un an.

- Au nom des caleçons à fleurs de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire bien rire tous les deux à ce point?, s'avança un Ron stupéfait tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait de Teddy et se penchait sur son couffin.

- Les notes que tu as laissées dans les marges du livre de ta table de nuit, Ron, rétorqua du tac au tac Ginny avec les yeux pétillants d'une malice qui donna envie à Harry de l'embrasser sur le champ.

Ron bafouilla subitement des borborygmes incompréhensibles, le teint cramoisi. Ses parents sortirent de la maison, les sourcils levés à la si bonne humeur générale, et se rapprochèrent du groupe une certaine résignation.

- Tout est prêt, ma chérie?, demanda Mrs Weasley à Hermione.

- Oui, il ne manque plus que nous trois, fit Hermione en se redressant après avoir donné à Teddy sa Tétoie.

Mrs Weasley la serra alors dans ses bras.

- Alors soyez prudents, tous les trois. Et n'hésitez pas. Au moindre problème...

Mr Weasley regarda Harry, mi-exaspéré mi-amusé par les continuelles recommandations de sa femme. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Profitez du pays, tant que vous serez là-bas, d'accord?, lui sourit Mr Weasley.

- Vous avez toujours votre téléphone qui fonctionne, Mr Weasley?, demanda Harry.

Les yeux de Mr Weasley se firent brillants.

- Et comment! Félétonnez-nous quand vous voudrez!

Ron remplaça bientôt son père, recommanda à Harry de faire au plus vite, une fois en Australie, avant que sa mère, puis Ginny, ne disent à leur tour au revoir à Harry. Cette dernière avait un large sourire (bien plus large que celui qu'elle portait parfois ces dernières semaines), bien que ses yeux furent toujours un peu brillants de larmes, et elle le prit dans ses bras sans retenue comme dans un signe de paix profonde. Quand elle le relâcha et qu'Hermione subissait encore des conseils de tous les autres, Ginny dit, un peu sur le ton d'excuse, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

- Je t'ai fait faire les montagnes russes, hein?, dit-elle en faisant référence à tous ses changements brusques d'humeur antérieurs.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'attira à lui et lui embrassa les cheveux à la tempe. Le sourire de Ginny gagna en confiance quand elle s'écarta de lui. Harry récupéra son couffin, répéta de derniers saluts généraux, et Hermione et lui partirent le long de la descente dans les herbes hautes, d'abord en marche arrière, puis normalement, le coeur léger par cette réception d'adieux qui n'en finissait pas de grands signes à l'horizon...

* * *

- Excité à l'idée de prendre l'avion?, s'enthousiasma Hermione, une fois parvenue à l'aéroport surpeuplé.

- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais pris, lui admit Harry alors qu'elle l'aidait à porter les affaires de Teddy hors du taxi. Et toi?

- Bien sûr! Quand mes parents et moi nous sommes partis séjourner en France!, lui rappela-t-elle en claquant la porte et faisant un signe au chauffeur de dernier remerciement. J'avais vraiment adoré Dijon, je ne sais plus si je t'en avais parlé...

Et elle se lança dans un monologue ravi tout le long du trajet, se remémorant les meilleurs moments qu'elle et ses parents avaient passé ensemble. Dans l'immense Hall où les conversations partaient en faible écho, Hermione s'exclama même en sautant de joie:

- _Australie, nous voilà!_

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son euphorie contagieuse, Teddy un peu dépassé par tout le bruit environnant. Le seul hic lors de l'achat des billets sur présentations de passeports (le tout organisé bien sûr par Hermione) fut un scarabée que crut voir voler Harry derrière l'un des guichets. Mais c'était idiot, _elle_ aurait du prendre le taxi avec eux... ou l'avait-elle vraiment fait? Harry se remémora le sort d'insecticide qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de leur « camping » à travers tout le pays.

- Pour le petit, précisa l'hôtesse en les laissant monter un peu plus tard dans l'avion, vous veillerez à le faire bien boire au décollage et à l'atterrissage, qu'il déglutisse bien pour éviter les douleurs aux oreilles...

- Bien, je le ferai, merci, dit Harry en allant prendre sa place vers les premières rangées, où un berceau était prévu, suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Je crois que je vais le prendre sur mes genoux, au début..., confia-t-il à Hermione, un poil réticent face aux installations prévues spécialement pour les bébés.

- Oooh, c'est bien, s'émerveilla Hermione, un tantinet semblable à Lavande dans sa joie enfantine à regarder tout autour d'elle, nous sommes à côté du hublot, on va pouvoir admirer le paysage... Ce qu'il me tarde d'y être!

- Plus de vingt heures de vol, Hermione, rappela Harry en se mettant à l'aise et observant avec elle les différents passagers prendre place. On a le temps d'arriver, je crois... Y'a pas à dire, les balais, c'est quand même bien mieux...

- Chut!

Mais Hermione garda son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry commença à en être amusé. Il était rare de voir Hermione moins assagie ou sérieuse que Ron ou lui. Il s'adossa correctement dans son siège et soupira de satisfaction. Harry avait bien l'intention de rattraper ses heures de sommeil pendant la durée du voyage. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire « pause » depuis le jour où ils avaient cambriolé Gringotts. Hermione sortit des prospectus de son sac à mains et lui en tendit quelques uns.

- Tiens, regarde-moi ça..., fit-elle en en dépliant un. _Pour les amoureux de nature et d'aventure, il est préférable de se rendre sur la cote ouest ou dans le centre rouge, d'une beauté époustouflante_, lut-elle gaiement.

- _Allez, vous ferez bien un peu de surf à bondi Beach!,_ lut également Harry d'une voix comiquement grave de publicitaire, en se prenant à l'humeur joyeuse communicative et partageant les images colorées avec Hermione_. Et à Byron Bay, rendez-vous pour tous les surfers Australiens et les globe-trotters du monde entier!_

- _Visiter les galeries Aborigènes d'Alice Springs..._

Le décollage n'aurait pas pu se passer sans qu'ils y accordent moins d'importance que ça, exceptés quelques regards jetés vers le hublot et un Teddy demandant une attention toute particulière. Harry dut par ailleurs lui rajuster à plusieurs reprises le bandana rouge vif autour de sa tête quand Teddy décidait de modifier à son envie la couleur de ses cheveux. Le bébé s'attira d'ailleurs un public fatigué de la longueur du trajet, les gens se levant, s'étirant, passant devant lui et s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour Teddy. Harry crut même qu'une vieille femme dont le langage avait atrocement régressé à la vue de Teddy (bidibidi et bouilloubouillou étaient ses expressions favorites) finirait par songer à le lui enlever, au grand amusement d'Hermione. Ils poursuivirent entre-temps leur conversation animée sur l'Australie, Hermione lui faisant part plus en détail de ses projets.

- On s'arrêtera chez _Rocky Kangy_, un backpacker..., lui racontait-elle, un peu calmé par la longueur du trajet.

- Un quoi?

- Une sorte d'auberge de jeunesse bon marché un peu euh... sorcière, finit-elle dans un chuchotement prudent. Je ne connais pas réellement sa réputation, si c'est luxueux ou à peine fréquentable, mais nous pourrons toujours tenter, c'est assez populaire... Au moins, ça ne peut pas être pire que notre tente en hiver...

Ils partagèrent soudain un sourire aux souvenirs. Harry savait qu'Hermione, comme lui, avait du mal à prendre conscience qu'ils étaient là, au milieu de moldus parfaitement ignorants, sur le point de partir en séjour en Australie, sans la faim au ventre ou les doigts bleus de froid.

- Ça a été quelque chose, hein?, fit soudain la voix d'Hermione dans un murmure doux, un passé pas si loin que ça affluant dans leurs esprits.

- Ouaih...

- Qui aurait cru..., souffla-t-elle, perdue, regardant devant elle sans voir. Je m'y voyais des années à faire ça...

Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision pour savoir qu'elle faisait référence à leur quête des Horcruxes. Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas. Harry lui serra l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

- Ca va nous prendre un peu de temps pour tout digérer..., commença Harry d'une voix aussi basse qu'elle et bien plus que celles des autres passagers. Qu'est-ce que je dis? Bon sang, je n'y ai même pas accordé une seconde d'attention encore...!

Hermione eut un sourire humide et se moucha soudainement dans un bruit de trompette qui étira les lèvres de Harry.

- Comment voulais-tu, avec tous les deuils qui nous entouraient..., reprit-elle en s'arrangeant un peu après. J'ai à peine pu réaliser pour Tonks et Lupin... Mais les autres pleuraient déjà trop à ma place alors...

Harry lui frotta le haut du dos comme il put.

- Mais si c'était à refaire..., poursuivit-elle (et Harry eut un frisson qui lui remonta dans tout le corps), je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait tant de choses que ça que je changerais...

Et elle lui sourit d'une manière telle que Harry comprit que tout irait mieux au final, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il adossa sa tête contre son siège plus paisiblement, les nuages défilant paresseusement par le hublot.

- Ce n'est pas fini, dit-il subitement mais sans brusquerie, plus comme un ton de constat. Il va y avoir encore tellement de choses à faire, avant qu'on puisse dire que tout est redevenu à un semblant de normalité...

Hermione eut l'air de réprimer une exclamation suffisante.

- Tu crois?, ironisa-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ça se passe au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques..., grogna-t-elle.

Harry tourna plus vivement la tête vers elle, s'éveillant.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi tu t'étais aussi énervée là-bas, finalement, remarqua-t-il.

- Parce que tu as su si bien m'écouter quand j'ai voulu aborder le sujet...

- Hermione...

- Ca va, je sais, ce n'était pas d'une justice appropriée.

- C'est cela, oui...

Elle se tourna mieux vers lui.

- Que dire sans avoir l'impression de partir dans un interminable discours fanatique, avec toi?, réfléchit Hermione et Harry pensa qu'elle exagérait, à moins qu'elle ne reparte dans la SALE.

Elle énuméra en levant un à un ses doigts.

- La déposition que je m'étais appliquée à remplir pour Cromwell a mystérieusement disparu, et étrangement, j'avais remarqué leur réticence à la faire enregistrer auprès de leurs supérieurs lors de ma première visite. J'ai été _patiente _quand ils sont soi-disant partis la rechercher, mais j'ai mes limites.

Elle marqua une brève pause.

- Deusio, appuya-t-elle tel un membre irréprochable du Magenmagot. Savais-tu que tous les elfes des mangemorts se retrouvaient coincés pour une période de temps illimitée là-bas, afin qu'ils puissent tous passer en interrogatoire sur leurs anciens maîtres auprès des employés du Ministère? C'est abominable. Ils les traitent comme s'ils étaient des dossiers empilés dans un coin de bureau qui pouvaient attendre. Tu aurais vu l'attitude de ce Tactetsoin... Et nous sommes dans le service _spécialisé_, celui qui devrait agir en leur défense, rends-toi compte! C'est tout à fait odieux.

Harry s'inquiétait à présent de lui avoir fait abordé un sujet qui pourrait très bien faire révéler l'existence de leur monde à tous les moldus de leur avion. Elle éleva un peu plus la voix.

- Je pense que même les gens travaillant dans ces locaux et qui avaient des principes totalement décents avant la guerre ont été un temps soit peu corrompus par la propagande diffusée par les mangemorts. Et c'est _grave_. Parce que les préjugés, pour les faire partir, bonjour le travail! Le lien unissant ces elfes à leurs maîtres a été soumis à des expérimentations indifférentes à leurs réactions, dans le but de leur interdire temporairement d'obéir aux mangemorts, vus qu'ils n'ont pas été jugés, ou qu'on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer pour eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des expérimentations indifférentes?, dit Harry en s'y sentant peu à peu impliqué malgré lui.

- La magie qui relie les elfes à leurs maîtres est très ancienne, Harry, lui expliqua-t-elle et celui-ci fut persuadé qu'elle en était au courant depuis leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Les elfes supportent très mal que ce lien soit manipulé ainsi, même si ce n'est que pour un temps limité. C'est comme perdre une partie d'eux-même, ou pour toi une jambe.

Un frisson parcourut Harry qui grimaça à cette idée.

- Ce n'est quand même pas aussi douloureux, non?, fit-il d'une voix plus suraiguë qu'il n'aurait préféré.

- Bien sûr que non, mais tu saisis le sens, le rassura-t-elle. En plus, le service des Elfes est si débordé qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de ceux des mangemorts, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite être libérés. Tu comprends, ils doivent d'abord se charger de...

- Une minute, l'interrompit Harry en se redressant subitement. Est-ce que ce que tu viens de me dire signifie qu'une fois leurs interrogatoires achevés, les elfes pourront de nouveau obéir aux commandes de leurs maîtres?

- A la famille libre de leurs maîtres, Harry, leurs maîtres sont en prison, lui rappela-t-elle avec une certaine exaspération à ce qu'il s'attache toujours plus à parler des mangemorts et leur devenir plutôt que celui des elfes.

Harry émit un drôle de bruit, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir une fusée par le hublot derrière la rangée d'Hermione leur fonçant droit dessus.

- Bref, reprit vivement Hermione comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, ils sont toujours en train de gérer le recrutement de cuisiniers pour Poudlard pour assurer l'absence des elfes blessés pendant la bataille. J'ai vérifié dans le Code des Lois des Relations Elfes-Sorciers qui, soit dit en passant, est un ramassis de bouse de dragon, et l'Article 15B du décret sur les conditions des soins apportés aux elfes en cas d'accident stipule nettement qu'ils ont bel et bien droits à une aide pour...

- Kingsley devrait t'embaucher, l'interrompit en soupirant Harry, hochant la tête avec incrédulité. On serait au moins deux paumés au ministère comme ça, mais tel que je te connais, tu serais plus proche de devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie que de te faire renvoyer sur place comme moi.

- Oui, ce serait bien mais Kingsley n'est pas celui qui emploie directement dans ce serv... _Quoi?_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?!

_Oups._

Même plusieurs années après ce voyage pour l'Australie, jamais Harry ne fut capable de confirmer réellement si les tremblements éphémères de l'avion avaient été dus à quelques perturbations de trous d'air dans l'atmosphère, ou une décharge de magie accidentelle de la part d'Hermione après qu'il lui eut annoncé la fameuse nouvelle.

- _Qu'est-ce qui... est passé... par la tête... de Kingsley?_, souffla-t-elle, totalement estomaquée.

- Oh, je te remercie pour la marque de confiance, Hermione, fit Harry dans un petit sourire.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Hermione fit un geste impatient comme si elle chassait une mouche qui la génait.

- Je ne veux pas dire ce que tu crois, Harry, il me semble évident de la raison pour laquelle il t'a choisi, fit-elle avec irritation, Harry se sentant à son tour interloqué. Mais est-ce qu'il a pris en compte tes devoirs envers Teddy, envers Andromeda ou même les Weasley?, fit-elle avec une pointe de colère qui prit Harry au dépourvu. Les funérailles viennent à peine d'être terminées et le mémorial n'est même pas encore passé! Il aurait pu attendre pour ça, c'était la moindre des choses!

- Je crois qu'il a du être convaincu d'avoir attendu assez longtemps lorsque nous sommes revenus de Godric's Hollow, Hermione, tenta de défendre un Harry enfoncé dans son siège d'une toute petite voix, n'enviant pas Kingsley en cet instant. Tu sais, avec les mangemorts et tout ça...

- Pff, se renfrogna-t-elle, le menton haut.

Après une bref silence très tendu, Harry s'efforça de se redresser un peu tout en douceur.

- Alors..., chercha-t-il à dire en se raclant la gorge, alors tu n'es pas surprise? Qu'il m'ait offert ce poste, je veux dire...

- Oui et non, admit-elle en dodelinant de la tête. J'imagine que si je n'avais pas eu autre chose en tête ces temps-ci, cela me serait paru beaucoup moins surprenant.

- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que ça n'aurait pas été différent pour moi quelque soient les circonstances?, railla Harry en replaçant rapidement le bandana de Teddy sur ses cheveux jaune fluo.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais admis que tu avais un don en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry, répondit Hermione dans une facilité déconcertante. Non, mais vraiment... « C'est ma baguette qui a agi toute seule », l'imita-t-elle en faisant subitement redresser Harry.

- Et j'avais raison, rétorqua Harry en lui rappelant les explications que Dumbledore lui avait fourni durant sa quasi-mort.

- Ce que tu peut-être _agaçant_, Harry!

- Attends deux secondes, j'apprécie... (il inspira profondément et dit) J'ai eu le dernier mot avec Hermione Granger, articula-t-il lentement avec ravissement.

Il reçut une tape au bras par celle-ci poussant un grondement de chat furieux. Mais bientôt, ils partirent dans un court rire silencieux très complice. Hermione se calma la première, une inquiétude grandissante.

- Alors... comment tu vas faire pour te débrouiller? C'est un poste à responsabilités énormes...

- Qui a dit que j'avais accepté?, répliqua Harry très vite.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, la tête contre son dossier de siège.

- Attends que Ron et Ginny ne l'apprennent, nous serons trois à te pousser là-dedans, ce sera plus facile, je patienterai un peu...

- Après que Ron ait fini de s'étrangler sur sa nourriture à la nouvelle?, précisa Harry en levant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi faut-il que Ron soit toujours mentionné dans une phrase comportant le mot « nourriture »?, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire gentiment exaspéré.

Les répliques joyeuses au tac-au-tac s'affaiblirent avec le temps devenant d'une monotonie endormante. Hermione finit par tomber endormie, épuisée par toute son anticipation à revoir de nouveau ses parents, et sa tête glissa jusqu'à heurter l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci observa les couleurs vives du crépuscule sur les nuages de coton par le hublot, un magnifique ciel libéré de toute trace blanche au-dessus d'eux. Harry songea alors que ce serait la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il se rendrait à l'étranger (Qui compterait son détour par portoloin à Lilles?). Il sourit à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas choisi la destination la plus proche. Mais peu importait: il avait la sensation que là-bas, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Voldemort, il pourrait respirer librement.

Les dernières heures du voyage, en revanche, furent insupportables à Harry, à la grande consternation de ce dernier. Hermione et Teddy s'étaient bien réveillés à plusieurs reprises depuis, et lui-même avait fait de bons petits sommes récupérateurs entrecoupés. Il fut cependant épuisé face à la frustration et l'excitation d'Hermione: celle-ci, dès lors qu'elle avait retrouvé son énergie, s'était mise à taper des mains sur les genoux, à taper des pieds comme dans un compte à rebours, en tenant à lui rappeler toutes les cinq minutes dans combien de temps ils atterriraient. Elle se posait également à voix haute mille et une questions sur l'Australie dont Harry ignorait les réponses et... le rendait dingue. Harry regretta réellement que Ron ne puisse pas faire parti du voyage.

A leur arrivée bénie à Sydney, Harry rappela immédiatement Hermione d'appeler les Weasley pour les rassurer du voyage.

- ALLÔ? Je veux dire... allô?, répondit Mr Weasley, aussi excité qu'Hermione, mais Harry se doutait qu'il s'agissait de raisons différentes.

- Nous sommes en Australie, Mr Weasley!, lui répondit joyeusement Hermione d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre, depuis la cabine téléphonique de l'aéroport. Le voyage s'est bien passé! Très épuisant, mais il s'est bien passé!

- Vous avez vu l'avion battre des ailes?, demanda Mr Weasley avec avidité.

Harry resta près d'Hermione, réajustant son sac à dos avec Teddy dans ses bras, observant les différences australiennes des alentours, l'oreille au plus proche du combiné téléphonique. Elle leur raconta deux ou trois anecdotes rapides puis Ron, de passage au Terrier avec George, décida d'arracher le téléphone à son père qui demandait toujours plus de détails sur l'avion.

- Salut Harry! Salut Hermione!, lança-t-il d'une voix ravie qui lui valut des accueils sonores très enthousiastes de Harry et d'Hermione.

Harry devait admettre qu'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami de l'autre côté du monde faisait du bien. Hermione ne le contredirait certainement pas s'il lui disait. Elle se cramponna davantage au combiné en commençant à parler avec excitation, exigeant de leurs nouvelles à tous.

- Tu prenais un thé? Mais quelle heure est-il là-bas? Non, ce n'est pas l'après-midi ici, Ron, il est même trois heures du matin et il doit faire dans les dix degrés, dehors! Tu as des coups de soleil?! Oh Ron, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas protégé d'un contre-sort... Tu vois! Même ta mère te le dit, je l'entends!

Harry sourit à lui-même en glissant un peu plus de ses pièces dans l'accepteur monétaire afin qu'Hermione puisse prolonger sa conversation à son envie. Il se prépara à patienter longuement et regarda distraitement les environs, une oreille à la conversation, l'autre à celle des rugissement de moteurs d'avions décollant régulièrement à proximité. La nuit était encore bien noire derrière les vitres des entrées, et le vent soufflait assez. Malgré le temps, Harry ressentait une sorte d'exaltation rebelle à briser ainsi les habitudes du quotidien: ce devait être ce que aimaient particulièrement les gens qui partaient en vacances... Il se demanda ce qu'avait prévu de faire Hermione à cette heure-ci. Il était trop tôt pour se rendre dans un hôtel et Harry s'imagina mal partir prendre le train maintenant. Mais bon, il verrait en fonction d'Hermione, c'était surtout _son_ voyage, après tout...

- C'est vrai?, continuait Hermione avec surprise. Woaw, il n'arrête pas, Harry, Ron est allé récupérer une nouvelle baguette prête chez Mr Ollivander!

- Bon point pour lui, sourit Harry en s'assurant que Ron l'ait entendu.

- Ouaih, et il m'a posé des questions sur tes baguettes à toi, Harry!, fit savoir Ron au bout du fil. Je lui ai dit de voir ça avec toi, que je n'y avais rien compris, mais j'te jure, des fois, il a un regard flippant! Je l'ai évité au cas où il serait un Légilimens, mais quand on pense que tu en as parlé à toute la grande salle de Poudlard, je me demande si ça a bien valu cette peine...

Harry prit notes de bientôt se débarrasser de la baguette de Sureau. Les interrogations allaient prendre forme un peu partout, en Angleterre...

- Oui, oui, Ginny! Je le leur dis!, s'agaçait Ron depuis le Terrier. Ginny vous envoie toute son affection! Voilà, t'es contente?, grogna-t-il à sa soeur en aparté.

- On vous embrasse tous, finit par ajouter Harry après avoir échangé un regard rieur avec Hermione.

Il était sûr que les Weasley devaient percevoir son sourire dans la voix. Ils se dirent au revoir pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione se rapprochant la tête peu à peu du cadran circulaire de l'appareil, comme apparemment collée au combiné. Lorsqu'elle eut réussi à s'en débarrasser malgré elle, elle tourna vers Harry un visage extrêmement satisfait. S'emparant de son porte-bagages roulant, elle partit avec un grand entrain vers ses terres inconnues, glissant pratiquement sur le sol brillant et lançant d'une voix chantonnante à qui voulait bien l'entendre:

- _Australiiiiiie_...

Elle jeta un regard malicieux à Harry, reconnaissant ce nouveau slogan.

- ... _nous voilà!!_, achevèrent-ils en choeur avant d'éclater d'un grand rire embrassant la vie.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Australie, nous voilà!

Chapitre Neuf : Australie, nous voilà!

Hermione bailla sans retenue, s'étira avant de se dégonfler comme une baudruche sur sa chaise. Pourtant, rien autour d'elle n'aurait pu être moins soporifique. De la musique aux tendances country remuait distraitement un petit monde accoudé au bar, sirotant des Kava à base de plantes ou buvant à petites gorgées des boissons comprenant du rhum de madinina. D'autres zigzaguaient entre des petites tables rondes en bois serrées comme celle qu'occupaient actuellement Harry et Hermione. Harry expérimenta du bout de sa fourchette un morceau de viande suspicieux.

- Et c'est quoi, ça, exactement?, se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

- De l'émeu, répondit pourtant Hermione en le regardant faire, la tête posée sur sa main accoudée à la table. C'est comme de l'autruche. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux toujours finir mon assiette. J'ai pris du Caquekan.

- Qui est...?, demanda avec appréhension Harry en avançant sa chaise pour qu'un sorcier muni d'une casquette à longues oreilles passe mieux.

- Un voisin magique du Kangourou, confondu d'ailleurs par les moldus, récita Hermione d'une voix endormie. Le truc, c'est que lui ricane quand il crée des accidents sur la route en bondissant devant les véhicules...

Harry préféra continuer de jouer un peu avec sa nourriture en pensant que ce serait lui qui passerait la commande, la prochaine fois, quitte à se battre avec Hermione. Celle-ci l'avait quasiment obligé à prendre un plat typiquement australien, et, devant le manque de réponse de Harry, avait choisi pour lui. Il jeta un regard global au _Rocky_ _Kangy_, semblable à une taverne souterraine et reprit la parole:

- Comment as-tu appris où étaient ces sortes de pubs sorciers, exactement?, interrogea-t-il Hermione en observant les deux ou trois sorciers danser... d'une façon originale.

- A l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique, au Ministère, dit-elle en ressortant son plan d'Australie de son sac. C'est là-bas que j'ai également pris les prospectus. Je n'allais pas nous laisser partir à l'aventure en manquant tous les coins renommés des sorciers australiens, finit-elle d'un ton d'évidence.

- Non... non, tu n'aimes définitivement pas l'improvisation, dit-il en la regardant froncer les sourcils à la route qu'il leur restait.

- On en a assez eu comme ça pendant plusieurs mois, dans cette fichue tente, rappela-t-elle en maugréant.

Harry sourit et observa la ligne rouge mise en valeur de la carte représentant leur trajet en ville. Durant toute la journée, Hermione, Teddy et lui avaient succédé les trains puis le taxi, et comme elle, Harry se trouvait épuisé de n'avoir rien fait. Il s'était d'ailleurs sérieusement plaint à voix basse à Hermione, derrière le chauffeur, de son ras-le-bol croissant des taxis.

- Et dire que je vais devoir passer un permis de conduire pour Teddy..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dis-toi bien qu'après ça, tu pourras cesser de lever le bras ou siffler à chaque coin de carrefour, relativisa distraitement Hermione qui avait entendu les paroles de Harry malgré la forte rumeur des conversations environnantes.

- Je vais faire réserver une chambre à la propriétaire?, demanda Harry qui avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, même pour quelques mètres. A moins que tu aies encore pris de l'avance sur moi?, lui sourit-il d'un air narquois.

- Non, mais précise bien deux lits séparés, répéta Hermione en ne quittant pas ses plans des yeux. Elle m'a demandé quel âge mon _mari_ et moi avions avec ce bébé, l'autre fois, quand j'ai fait passer commande...

Elle leva un nez hautain à ce souvenir et Harry se leva de sa chaise, amusé. Ouh, les courbatures... Son regard s'attarda à la population sorcière à l'accent et aux coutumes marquées, avant de parvenir au comptoir surpeuplé. Malgré les précisions apportées par Harry, la gardienne lui haussa un sourcil en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Teddy puis leur donna les clefs, sceptique. Harry sourit en remerciement et songeant que ces gens n'auraient pas pu être plus loin de la vérité. Mais au moins, ici, les réactions des sorciers étaient nettement moins excessives que ceux d'Angleterre.

- Oh mon garçon, lui avait fait savoir une vieille femme un peu plus tôt en lui prenant le bras alors qu'il recherchait une table libre. Mon cher, avait-elle répété de sa voix grelottante, vous êtes le sozi parfait du jeune homme qui a vaincu le mage noir d'Angleterre. Vous savez, ce Harry Potter qui fait la une de tous les journaux sorciers en se moment...

- Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il l'est, était alors intervenue une Hermione aux yeux pétillants d'amusement en imitant l'accent australien pendant que Harry la fusillait du regard.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de Harry, la vieille femme avait éclaté de rire à cette suggestion.

- Ma chère amie, j'imagine mal Harry Potter traîner dans le coin, avec tout ce qui se passe en Grande Bretagne. Et d'abord, pourquoi ici précisément?

- Oui, Hermione, avait fait savoir un minute plus tard Harry à Hermione après s'être séparés de la vieille femme, pourquoi ici?, avait-il fait avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

Le trousseau de clefs tomba négligemment dans un tintement lourd sur le dessus d'un petit lit de chambre modeste. A l'intérieur, on pouvait toujours distinguer légèrement la musique assourdie du pub d'en bas.

- On n'a plus qu'à traverser la moitié de la ville, demain, déclara Hermione en se jetant sans aucune retenue sur le lit le plus proche, morte de fatigue. On n'aura qu'à s'y rendre à pied... puis je leur rendrai leurs souvenirs... type de mémoire par type de mémoire...

Harry poussa un grognement d'avance, pas en meilleur état, allongé sur le second lit.

- Tu paries combien que Teddy va se contreficher des différences de fuseaux d'horaires cette nuit, Hermione?

Hermione ne paria pas, la tête dans l'oreiller, mais émit un faible bruit de protestation avancé sur l'heure.

- Je te le dis, Harry... (et celui-ci eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ses mots étouffés par son coussin) je n'fuis fas fprête de dev'nir maman...

Harry réprima mal un ricanement supérieur.

- C'est à Ron qu'il faut le dire, Hermione, lui fit-il savoir avec insolence, ce qui lui valut un lancer un peu brutal d'oreiller au visage.

* * *

Le soleil du matin perçait mal les nuages gris clairs surplombant l'horizon de l'Océan Pacifique par ailleurs d'un bleu azur. Les gens vêtus de coupe-vent discutaient le long des passerelles descendant vers les plages de sable fin en grande partie désertées. Sur une des bordures larges cimentées faisant barrière entre la ville et le rivage, deux jeunes adultes y étaient assis à cheval, et se chamaillaient face à face avec des gobelets fumants et quelques toasts posés entre eux. Seul un bébé installé dans son couffin-poussette (selon le choix de métamorphose choisi), le revêtement dépliant en contre-vent, les entendait sans y accorder plus d'importance que ça.

- C'est une mouette, disait Harry, les yeux dans les jumelles emportées par Hermione.

- Non, Harry, c'est un pélican à lunettes, et tu devrais faire remplacer les tiennes, répliqua Hermione en buvant une gorgée de café chaud.

Harry resta ses yeux collés aux verres, la tête tournée vers les nuages.

- Je te dis que c'est une mouette, Hermione, une mouette très ordinaire, au milieu d'autres mouettes encore plus ordinaires.

Hermione poussa un grognement d'impatience et lui arracha les jumelles, dégageant avec brusquerie des mèches de cheveux emportées par le vent et la gênant.

- Harry, j'ai tout lu sur la faune et la flore du pays et je te répète que cet oiseau-là... est un pélican à lunettes, conclut-elle avec grand effet. Il mesure entre un mètre soixante et un mètre quatre-vingt, pond un à deux oeufs durant la pér...

- Et il a un petit ventre et un petit bec, tout le contraire des pélicans, acheva Harry, entêté. Tu veux mon toast? Il y a un truc pas net dessus...

- Ca s'appelle de la vegemite et c'est une sorte de marmelade de fruits très appréciée des Australiens. Et puis cet oiseau est trop loin de nous pour dire qu'il a un petit ventre, c'est du n'importe quoi!

- J'ai de la pâte noire solide sur mon toast et une mouette en face de moi, pas un défilé de ton encyclopédie sur l'Australie, rétorqua Harry en poussant sa tartine vers Hermione et sachant Ô combien elle aurait voulu apercevoir toutes les races animales natives avant de repartir pour l'Angleterre. A quelle heure tes parents auront fini leurs visites de patients?

- Aucune idée, fit Hermione en se dégonflant subitement. Avant, ils prenaient une pause entre midi et une heure, mais ici...

- On tentera le coup.

Il froissa le papier qui avait renfermé son petit-déjeuner terminé et le lança dans la poubelle de plage la plus proche. Hermione abordait soudainement un air très anxieux.

- Harry..., fit-elle d'une voix craintive, et si mes parents ne voulaient pas revenir?

Il fallut un instant pour que Harry ne saisisse le subit sérieux dans lequel la conversation était tombée.

- Bien sûr qu'ils voudront revenir, dit-il d'un ton d'évidence sans la comprendre, ils ont une fille en Angleterre, tu te rappelles?

- Oui, une fille qui leur a menti, modifié leur mémoires et leur vies pendant un an sans leur consentement, et qui s'attend à ce qu'ils acceptent tout d'un simple coup de baguette magique!, finit-elle avec sarcasme, la détresse croissante dans sa voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'observant regarder ailleurs. Un groupe d'adolescents lança un ballon non loin d'eux, pieds nus sur le sable fin.

- Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait?, lui demanda-t-il dans le faible vent avec perspicacité.

- Non!... oui... j'en sais rien!, fit-elle, très agitée, tiraillée entre ses sentiments. Je sais que je ne voyais pas d'autre choix à ce moment-là, mais y en avait-il un autre? Je me crois si _intelligente_, se dégoûta-t-elle à la surprise de Harry, mais à la fin... Ils auraient peut-être trouvé une meilleure solution si je leur en avais parlé, si je m'étais montrée honnête avec eux...

Elle regarda ses mains.

- J'ai joué avec leurs vies parce que j'avais un avantage sur eux... une _baguette_, précisa-t-elle avec répugnance, j'ai fait ce que les sorciers de sang pur voudraient faire, prendre le contrôle sur les moldus...

- Hola! Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose!, se précipita à intervenir un Harry aux yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur.

- Mais si! Et tu sais pourquoi je ne leur ai pas parlé de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, Harry? Parce que j'avais peur qu'ils refusent, qu'ils ne me laissent pas partir avec Ron et toi si je n'avais pas recours à la magie, alors j'ai pris le choix le plus lâche qui m'était donné de prendre et...

- Hermione, tu n'es ni un mangemort ou je ne sais quoi, ni une lâche... _enfin_, tu t'écoutes _parler_, des fois?!

La pointe de colère dans la voix de Harry eut l'effet de faire pencher vers l'arrière Hermione comme s'il avait brandi un fouet devant elle.

- Tu as placé tes parents dans la sécurité la plus fiable qui se présentait pour eux, tu leur a permis d'éviter totalement les horreurs de la guerre et tu t'es toi-même placée en première ligne!, récita Harry, complètement incrédule de ce qu'Hermione pensait d'elle. Et _heureusement_ que tu es _intelligente_, Hermione, parce que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui pour te dire de te mettre tes idioties dans l'arrière-train de cette mouette à binoclards sinon!

Hermione eut le bon goût de se montrer honteuse d'elle-même. Mais Harry voyait toujours bien cette culpabilité qui ne la quittait pas.

- Hermione, la raisonna-t-il avec plus de douceur, tes parents, même s'ils sont aussi intelligents que leur fille, n'ont pas vécu ce que toi, tu as vécu. Ils ne peuvent pas saisir en totalité toute la dangerosité que le régime de Voldemort avait sur des gens sans défense et ignorants de la situation comme eux, c'est comme ça, c'est quasiment impossible. Ça se comprend avec l'expérience, ces choses-là, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si tu veux mon avis, quand tu m'as raconté ce que tu leur avais fait, j'ai compris que tu avais été certaine qu'ils se seraient opposés à ta décision de te battre contre Voldemort quelques aient été tes arguments. Ça se voyait. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été en Australie, ils auraient été tués, Hermione, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, tu ne t'en étais pas faîtes non plus sur ce compte. S'ils n'avaient pas été en sécurité ici, jamais tu n'aurais pu te concentrer en totalité sur notre quête. Si tu n'avais pas pris les choix que tu as pris, nous ne discuterions pas de tes peurs à revoir tes parents parce que tes parents ne seraient pas là pour qu'on puisse parler d'eux.

Une brise légère souffla en emportant avec elle l'unique larme qui était tombée sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle eut comme un spasme libérateur et leva les yeux, de la tristesse et un brin de gratitude émanant de son regard. Harry fut soulagé de comprendre qu'elle irait mieux.

- Bon, et bien Mr et Mrs Wilkins n'ont plus qu'à prendre eux aussi de bonnes décisions, dit Harry d'un ton plus léger mais aussi déterminé, parce que je connais un certain Weasley qui n'hésitera pas à traverser l'Atlantique en transplanant _sans_ se désartibuler pour avoir deux mots avec tes parents en cas contraire.

Hermione eut un petit rire mouillé et mit en boule sa poche avec ses serviettes de papier avec son gobelet vide. Elle les jeta vers la poubelle en imitant Harry un peu plus tôt et ils ricochèrent sur le bord avant d'atterrir dans le sable. Hermione regarda Harry.

- Ça va, tu es toujours la plus intelligente, laisse-moi quand même une ou deux qualités, répliqua Harry après avoir très bien interprété son expression.

* * *

Malgré leur conversation, à l'approche de l'heure des retrouvailles, alors qu'Hermione et lui déambulaient le long des rues citadines, Harry sentait des vagues de panique émaner d'Hermione, si bien qu'elles en étaient presque palpables. Il pouvait presque lire ses pensées de sa place (« _Et s'ils vivaient mieux ici? Après tout, c'est possible... Ou qu'ils ne veuillent plus me voir?Je ferais quoi, alors? Harry ou Ron pourront me loger mais... à moins que je reste plus longtemps en Australie pour essayer de les convaincre davantage... Je dirai à Harry de repartir sans moi. Oh, j'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal... Est-ce que Mr et Mrs Weasley pardonnerait à Ron de leur avoir enlevé leurs souvenirs, même si c'était dans de bonnes intentions? Ca ne va plus avec moi, je me pose trop de questions, je perds la tête, respire, Hermione, respire... _»). Hermione replaça correctement ses mains moites sur la poussette de Teddy qu'elle avait tenu à conduire et calma sa marche devenue un peu trop crispée.

Harry avait tenté tant bien que mal d'apaiser ses craintes mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont réagiraient ses parents. Ils ne les connaissaient que très peu, et ne savaient pas jusqu'à quel point Hermione leur avait parlé de lui ou de Voldemort et la situation de la communauté sorcière. Devant cette ignorance globale, Harry préférait rester sur ses gardes sur ce que leur réservait l'avenir.

- Vingt-huit, vingt-huit, _trente_, trente, trente..., comptait inlassablement Hermione devant les numéros pairs des immeubles défilant sur leur droite. Trente... _deux!_ Trente-deux! Ca y est Harry, c'est ici!

Harry fit face à des plaques dorées informant les spécialités du personnel nombreux attaché au service paramédical interne. Wendell et Monica Wilkins avaient la leur.

- Salle d'attente du deuxième étage, lut Hermione à côté des plaques. Viens! Et range ta baguette, on ne va pas métamorphoser la poussette de Teddy devant les patients de mes parents!

- Ils sont au _deuxième_ étage, Hermione..., se renfrogna Harry tout en obéissant.

Ensemble, ils hissèrent la poussette au-dessus des marches du grand escalier avec prudence. Il tardait à Harry d'être revenu en Angleterre et de passer son permis, quelque part. Il avait l'impression que Teddy le forçait à retourner à la « case moldue: vous devez recommencer votre éducation » d'un jeu sorcier de société cruel. Ils y parvinrent enfin, reposant le tout avec des exclamations de soulagement, le souffle un peu court. Hermione se mit à tortiller avec nervosité les mains en regardant partout. Harry la trouva plus pale que d'habitude. Ils se présentèrent à la secrétaire du cabinet dans une atmosphère relativement tendue. Celle-ci leur demanda de patienter jusqu'à ce que le dernier client ne parte, vus qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de rendez-vous, mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande de soins médicaux.

- Ca va aller, Hermione...

- Mmmh, mmh...

Ils s'installèrent dans une salle d'attente vide où leurs voix se répercutaient étrangement. Le chemisier d'Hermione allait payer le prix fort si elle continuait à jouer avec les boutons du bas comme elle le faisait, et Harry, qui devenait nerveux à cause d'elle, ne supporta pas ce manège plus longtemps: il lui saisit la main fermement pour l'arrêter.

- Ca-va-aller, lui répéta-t-il en insistant.

Hermione se tourna vers lui puis lui rendit un sourire très tremblant, plus semblable à une grimace.

- Ca fait un an..., finit-elle par souffler, les yeux embués, regardant droit devant elle sans rien voir. Un an que je joue à l'orpheline...

- Tu te sépares bien d'eux d'un an en général, quand tu vas à Poudlard..., lui rappela Harry pour la rassurer mais elle hocha la tête.

- C'est différent. Je ne pouvais pas leur écrire quand je le voulais... Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne les avais pas pour s'inquiéter ou s'assurer que j'allais bien... j'étais rayée de la carte, sans famille pour se souvenir de moi plus jeune, pour se demander où était mon corps (Hermione se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette affreuse pensée)... je ne te dis pas le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à penser ça, Harry... et à me demander comment _toi_, tu faisais...

Elle essaya de contrôler davantage sa respiration, inspirant l'air aseptisé de la salle d'attente.

- C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé le filet de secours pendant un numéro de trapéziste... plus aucune garantie...

- Ron et moi, on était là, coupa fermement Harry, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas pareil mais accentuant quand même ces propos.

Hermione lui sourit légèrement une nouvelle fois, puis une porte s'ouvrit. Un homme parlait en même temps à sa collègue à l'intérieur, prenant son temps. Hermione sauta pratiquement au plafond en entendant son père. Elle récupéra son sac à mains et dit rapidement à Harry:

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Je t'appellerai tout à l'heure, ça te va comme ça?

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle voulait faire ça toute seule. Ou peut-être avec Ron, s'il avait été là... Harry acquiesça en la voyant s'armer discrètement de sa baguette puis il lui envoya un petit sourire encourageant avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers le cabinet, et que Harry ne suive un instant la conversation.

- Non... euh, bonjour... non, je ne suis pas là pour mes dents, bafouillait Hermione, certainement rouge. Est-ce... est-ce que votre femme est là? J'aurais besoin de vous parler un instant, à tous les deux...

Mr Granger dut prendre un air perplexe avant d'acquiescer, la laissant passer à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux deux. Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air caractéristique aux hôpitaux et jeta un coup d'oeil aux magasines.

Cela prit énormément plus de temps qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Harry eut le temps de nourrir et de changer Teddy, feuilleter trois magasines people et quatre journaux (dont un lui informa que la côte de popularité du premier ministre moldu des Anglais continuait toujours de baisser malgré ses efforts), s'asseoir et se réajuster dans son siège plus confortablement une vingtaine de fois, faire les cents pas, compter les carreaux blancs du sol, en longueur puis en largeur, tenter de toucher son nez avec sa langue, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, lui provoquant un quasi-torticolis.

- Entre, Harry, l'invita Hermione à voix basse.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et les joues gonflées de pleurs. Harry récupéra rapidement Teddy. Mais à l'intérieur, ce qui frappa Harry fut que Mr et Mrs Granger étaient allongés sur deux chaises longues pour patients, inconscients. Les outils de travail demeuraient suspendus à côté.

- Je viens de finir de restaurer leurs souvenirs, expliqua Hermione, épuisée.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne leur a pas encore parlé?!, s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

- Bien sûr que si, fit Hermione en conjurant des coussins et des couvertures qu'elle installa pour ses parents. Mais c'est un processus qui se fait en plusieurs étapes si on ne veut pas qu'il y ait des séquelles.

Elle tapota un coussin.

- Je leur ai rendu d'abord la mémoire sur tout ce qui me concernait, on a parlé un peu mais ils étaient en état de choc. J'ai attendu qu'ils n'aient plus de vertiges ou de maux de tête avant de leur rendre leurs identités. Ils se sont allongés pour tout euh... digérés et je me suis occupée des formulaires. Tu sais, pour que le nom « Granger » apparaisse partout dans l'administration australienne et anglaise... c'est très compliqué. On a encore parlé. Finalement, je leur ai fait revenir la mémoire sur toutes leurs connaissances, leurs amis, leurs collègues... Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient envie de contacter qui que ce soit quand ils seraient ici, de peur qu'on ne puisse remonter à eux par le biais d'autres moldus, même si c'était peu probable...

Elle se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil de fonction, à bout de forces.

- Ils ne savent pas comment réagir face à ce que je leur ai fait, dit-elle, le regard lourd. Mais ils tiennent à revenir à leurs vies, maintenant qu'ils s'en rappellent en grande partie. Ils veulent repartir en Angleterre, ça au moins, c'est sûr. Ils ont trop leurs racines, là-bas. Quoi que je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été très ravis d'apprendre que je voulais repartir aussi vite. Tu sais, pour le mémorial. A mon avis, ils auraient voulu plus de temps pour dire correctement au revoir à tous les gens qu'ils ont appris à connaître ici. Que ce ne soit pas bâclé comme la première fois, quand ils n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire. J'ai euh... j'ai dit que tu devais absolument te présenter au mémorial, que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas se passer de toi pour ça, admit-elle l'avoir utilisé comme soi-disant prétexte en rougissant.

- Ça va, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, dit Harry en s'asseyant en face d'elle, dans un des deux sièges réservés aux clients.

- On a encore une heure devant nous avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, reprit-elle en lui lançant un faible sourire. Si tu veux, je peux prendre Teddy, tu fais un aller-retour pour nous prendre un casse-croûte, et à leur réveil, on se rendra probablement chez eux, d'accord?

* * *

_A tous les Weasley et Andromeda (si vous êtes revenue de la demeure de votre belle-soeur),_

_Hermione a enfin rendu la mémoire à ses parents. Ils demeurent pour l'instant assez silencieux, mais selon Hermione, ils sont toujours en état de choc. Je pense aussi qu'ils ont des difficultés à assimiler les nouvelles. En même temps, j'appréhende un peu lorsqu'ils se seront totalement libérés de ce sort Bloklang qu'ils paraissent avoir subi. Mr Granger regardait avec assez de méfiance ma baguette lorsque j'aidais Hermione à déménager leurs affaires. C'était étrange parce que les Dursley n'avaient été jusqu'ici que les seuls moldus à regarder ma baguette comme ça. _

_Mr et Mrs Granger nous ont parfois confié le soin de ranger pour eux tout ce qu'ils voulaient emporter en Angleterre pendant qu'ils rendaient visite à des personnes qu'ils ont connu ici. En ce moment, eux et Hermione partagent un petit moment en famille dans leur futur-ancien salon. J'espère que ça se passe bien, mais j'ai senti qu'il était préférable que Teddy et moi nous éclipsions le temps d'une promenade. Ils ont besoin de ça. Je vous écris donc depuis la cafétéria _Abori-génoise _du bord de l'Océan Pacifique un peu agité._

_Teddy va bien, même mieux que nous: il ne tente pas de s'habituer aux différents horaires, ici. Hermione et moi étions aussi gracieux au réveil que vos gnomes, Mr Weasley. Depuis notre arrivée, Hermione s'entête à me faire part de toutes les spécialités du coin, dont une pâte noire solide, pas plus tard que hier matin, censée être comestible. Ne rie pas, Ron, je crois qu'elle va t'en offrir un pot en souvenir._

_Nous avons découvert le populaire backpacker _Rocky Kangy_, mais je pense que je resterai fidèle au Chaudron Baveur et aux Trois Balais. Et puis leur nourriture un peu spéciale ne prévaudra jamais celle de Mrs Weasley, Hermione ne dirait pas le contraire. Nous avons également eu l'occasion d'admirer les paysages rouges s'étendant à perte de vue depuis les vitres du train et avons fait un saut au Musée de la ville, sur insistance d'Hermione, pendant que ses parents allaient voir d'autres connaissances à eux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devrait partir avec eux un peu plus tard modifier la mémoire des gens les plus fouineurs. Pas que ça plaise à Mr et Mrs Granger. Mais à la fin, ça les aidera un peu. Nous avons également visité la réserve locale animalière. Teddy se montre très réceptif aux boules de poils comme les Koalas qui étaient juste devant lui, derrière les grilles. C'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà remarqué avec Color. Il faudra penser à le faire présenter à Arnold, Ginny._

_Il faut beau, il fait assez bon, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'apprécie l'Océan. A présent que je suis là, je me dis qu'il aurait fallu un portoloin pour plus d'une dizaine de personnes afin que vous puissiez tous venir avec Hermione et moi apprécier cette bouffée d'air frais. Personne n'a pris assez de vacances à mon goût et toute distraction aussi légère qu'une promenade en bord de mer est de loin la bienvenue, croyez-moi. J'enverrai cette lettre par la poste magique qu'Hermione m'a indiquée, le sorcier m'a reconnu quand j'y suis allé choisir quelques cartes postales aux images mouvantes et il a insisté qu'un portoloin pour le courrier urgent partirait dans une heure, de lui donner ma lettre pour l'y joindre. J'ai de la chance, il ne reçoit ce genre de portoloin qu'un jour par semaine. L'Office des Portoloins en Angleterre ne reçoit que rarement de l'étranger, en ce moment, m'a-t-il dit avec un accent assez comique. Ce qui explique donc que vous receviez une lettre si tôt avant notre retour au pays, tu peux arrêter d'en être surpris, Ron._

_J'espère que vos projets de remise en ordre du magasin de George et du Terrier avancent tranquillement pour vous, que vous ne vous tuez pas au travail (je parle en particulier pour Mr Weasley, Percy et peut-être aussi Charlie), et que nous vous manquons affreusement. Est-ce que je prends beaucoup de risques en imaginant Bill hausser les sourcils, là? J'espère également à Andromeda que sa visite à Tara s'est bien passée, même si j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle grimacera à ces mots. Je pars d'ici retrouver Hermione qui, je crois, veut faire un peu de shopping touriste avec ses parents aussi, si elle réussit à les convaincre. Quoi que d'après elle, ils seront encore quelques jours sujets à quelques fortes fatigues dues à tout ce qu'ils ont du assimiler hier. Peut-être qu'ils préféreront se reposer. Je crois vraiment que Fleur aurait eu sa place dans ce voyage. Hermione m'a parlé de faire les boutiques pour se trouver des robes sorcières typiquement australiennes et je reste aussi motivé que Ron devant un devoir de potions à cette idée. Enfin bref, cela donnera aux filles de quoi discuter à notre retour, j'imagine. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une boutique de Quidditch pas loin, que j'initie Teddy au vif d'or, peut-être..._

_Hermione, Teddy et moi vous embrassons tous et vous retrouverons tous d'ici deux ou trois jours, avec, je l'espère, une famille nouvellement bien réunie._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Harry._

_CJ: J'ai deux requêtes de dernier instant à faire passer, si ça ne dérange personne, ainsi qu' une photo de nous trois pour vous prise par un sorcier gagnant son argent en prenant les touristes de la réserve, devant les Kangourous et les Caquekans. C'est moi ou il y en a un qui nous ricane dans le dos?_

Harry posa son stylo et s'étira. Teddy mangeait son poing en gardant de grands yeux ouverts, et Harry le regarda faire. On pouvait entendre jusqu'à eux les vagues s'écraser sur le rivage visible. Teddy bougeait les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il discernait bruits et formes étranges autour de lui, Harry continuant de l'observer avec intérêt. En ce moment précis, il aurait dit avoir davantage le fils de Rémus que celui de Tonks, avec cet air calme et attentif à tout ce qui se produisait autour. Rémus aurait souri si Harry lui avait dit cela. Le visage de Harry ne changea pas d'expression, toujours tourné vers Teddy, mais une lueur dans son regard disparut à cette pensée. Teddy, inconscient du drastique changement d'humeur qui venait de s'emparer de manière imprévisible de son parrain, regarda innocemment vers Harry, aux contours familiers. Harry aurait voulu qu'ils ne le soient pas autant. Peut-être pour la première fois véritablement, Harry réalisa que c'était lui et Teddy, maintenant. Qu'il n'y aurait plus de Harry seul aux tendances à se trouver les ennuis à s'occuper. Que Teddy était lié à la vie de Harry pour un _très_ grand nombre d'années, pas pour un baby-sitting qui arrangerait Tonks et Rémus quelques temps. Le concept était si étrange à assimiler que Harry se doutait qu'il y repenserait encore pas mal de fois avant d'en avoir un minimum saisi l'envergure. Harry se leva, plia sa lettre, et récupéra Teddy avec la compassion qu'il aurait eu envers son alter-ego plus jeune, enfermé dans son placard, rêvant qu'un parent lointain ne l'emmène très loin de là.

Harry haït sentir la prise de conscience de la mort de ses deux anciens amis s'installer en lui. Celle-ci allait et venait depuis plusieurs jours, à l'enterrement ou lorsqu'il était passé devant leurs corps dans la chambre du premier étage chez Andromeda. Mais elle n'en était pas la bienvenue pour autant en cet instant-là.

Harry réarrangea son col contre le vent froid d'au-dehors comme il se serait protégé contre ces pensées inéluctables, et partit affronter le temps devenu très vite agité. Il avait une lettre à poster.

* * *

Harry ne contacta pas de nouveau les Weasley jusqu'à être revenu à l'aéroport de Sidney avec Teddy, Hermione et ses parents. Ils passèrent un nouveau coup de fil téléphonique leur relatant les dernières nouvelles, le train pris de nuit à travers tout le pays, et Harry remarqua les sourcils levés de Mr Granger à la voix plus qu'enthousiaste de Ron qui s'élevait du combiné. Hermione elle-même parut oublier momentanément ses parents, et Harry dut lui arracher le téléphone plusieurs fois des mains en rappelant à Ron qu'elle et lui auraient tout le temps de se voir et de parler des détails lorsqu'ils seraient revenus, mais que pour cela soit possible, ils ne devaient pas manquer leur vol. Hermione vira au rouge tomate sous le regard inquisiteur de Mr et Mrs Granger et se mit à pousser plus vite son lourd porte-bagages dont Harry avait appris à soupçonner que le nombre important de sacs emmenés n'était pas si anodin que ça. Il avait vu Hermione mettre en avant tout ce qu'elle avait du préparer et emporter avec elle, comme si, inconsciemment, elle avait voulu montrer qu'elle faisait des efforts pour tout ramener à la normale, sans pour autant se reposer constamment sur sa magie. Harry se demanda s'il lisait trop à travers les lignes ou si le petit sac à mains d'Hermione avait tant besoin d'être trié que cela avant de pouvoir s'en servir à nouveau.

- Je devrais prendre Teddy dans mes bras, un moment, tu ne penses pas?, demanda Hermione à Harry à voix basse, une fois au-dessus du Pacifique.

Elle venait de finir de nettoyer discrètement le bavoir de Teddy d'un coup de baguette passé inaperçu, et, après s'être déjà largement occupée du bébé ces dix dernières minutes, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Harry leva les yeux de sa carte et haussa les sourcils devant cette dévotion particulière qu'Hermione montrait envers Teddy.

- Tu viens à peine de lui donner son biberon et de le coucher dans son couffin, rappela Harry avec une pointe d'étonnement.

- Je sais, fit Hermione sans l'écouter et récupérant Teddy dans ses bras, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie d'être tout seul pour l'instant, c'est tout.

- On est juste là, Hermione.

Hermione ne s'expliqua pas davantage et reporta son attention sur Teddy. Mr et Mrs Granger s'étaient déjà endormis devant eux, leur mémoire épuisée par les enchantements d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'amusa à placer un doigt dans le poing minuscule du bébé qui se referma autour instinctivement.

- Et quand l'avion atterrira en Amérique pour l'escale, on verra si on peut lui faire prendre un peu l'air..., sourit-elle doucement à Teddy.

- Tu fais rudement bien copain-copine avec Teddy, intervint Harry d'un ton légèrement soupçonneux en l'observant faire.

A sa surprise, elle lui sourit. Puis elle se retourna vers le bébé avec... tendresse?

- Tu sais, Harry, je suis contente que Teddy soit venu avec nous, lui murmura-t-elle. Je pense que c'est une très bonne chose, et pas seulement parce que ça lui fait prendre l'air australien... Papa m'a demandé qui il était - il croyait que c'était euh... ton fils-, dit-elle en rougissant et Harry comprit qu'elle avait dit la vérité à moitié. Mais quand je le lui ai expliqué, ça lui a fait drôle que tu en sois le parrain, à ton âge.

Elle se radossa confortablement dans son siège, l'avion bercé des vibrations à peine perceptibles.

- Je crois que ça lui a fait comprendre des choses sur la guerre qu'on a vécu... Ils n'ont pas vraiment vu quoi que ce soit, eux, tu le sais bien, alors Teddy... ça leur a rendu les choses plus réelles.

Et elle s'amusa à hocher la Tétoie de Teddy au-dessus du visage de ce dernier, pendant que Harry l'observait. L'attitude d'Hermione aussi inhabituellement affectueuse envers Teddy s'expliquait soudainement bien mieux. En se radossant mieux à son tour et fixant le siège où il savait Mr Granger endormi, Harry songea qu'il était dommage que la réalité ne frappe pas plus Mr et Mrs Granger, quelque part, pour leur faire prendre conscience ce qu'avait vécu Hermione. Il observa le coin du visage paisible du père d'Hermione en se demandant si lui et sa femme avaient vraiment une idée du courage de leur fille.

- C'est la carte du maraudeur que tu regardes encore?, intervint soudain Hermione en le faisant sortir de ses sombres pensées.

- Oui..., fit-il dans un souffle en la levant un peu devant elle.

Hermione hocha la tête avec exaspération.

- Pourquoi tu admires toujours cette carte depuis des mois et des mois, moi, ça me dépasse, déclara-t-elle en changeant Teddy de bras. Qu'est-ce que tu y trouves?

Harry sourit mystérieusement.

- Il y a toute une fourmilière d'ouvrières qui s'activent, à Poudlard, répondit-il sereinement en pensant à sa véritable raison.

Il avait sorti sa carte par habitude, certain d'y trouver un petit nom rassurant bien précis étiqueté, déambulant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais cela avait été avant qu'il ne voit toutes ces petites personnes se croiser dans l'école et veiller à la réparation du château. Qu'il ne se rappelle de la fameuse bataille qui en était à l'origine et avait arrêté la guerre. Qu'il ne se souvienne que c'était cela qui avait permis à Ginny de rentrer au Terrier, sans être traquée de tous les partisans de Voldemort. Harry souffla. Hermione s'était penchée dessus le parchemin magique pendant ces songes-là, puis, n'y voyant probablement rien d'intéressant, avait relevé la tête vers lui avant de déclarer.

- Tu es bizarre, Harry.

Harry eut alors un éclat de rire qu'il étouffa des passagers de l'avion et il s'adossa plus confortablement, fermant les yeux à des choses que lui seul comprenait. Au réveil de ses parents, Hermione poursuivit le récit qu'elle s'était décidée à leur conter en intégralité, à voix basse, donnant à chaque fois plus de détails sur le mode de vie de Ron, Harry et elle ces derniers mois, appuyant sur le nombre de victimes qu'une simple bataille comptait, tous les autres, moldus comme Ted Tonks qui avaient été tués, bref tous les aspects les plus sombres de la guerre. Harry l'écouta mettre sans arrêt en avant la dangerosité du régime de Voldemort sur l'Angleterre, effrayée que ses parents ne comprennent pas sa décision.

Harry ne put trop deviner ce qu'ils pensaient, encore, mais une chose était sûre: ils ne rechignaient pas à écouter davantage les détails apportés par leur fille sur sa vie.

- Et bien sûr, quand nous serons revenus, si vous voulez, vous pourrez m'accompagner au mémorial de toutes les victimes de la guerre, ils vont enlever les enchantements qui cachent l'école des moldus pour l'occasion, disait Hermione, plein d'espoir. Vous pourrez voir mon école, comme ça, non?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça?, intervint alors Harry à Hermione, étonné.

- Pour que les moldus qui font partis des familles des victimes puissent aussi venir, lui expliqua Hermione. Des gens comme les parents de Colin Crivey...

- Oh..., murmura d'une voix sans timbre Harry en retombant dans ses pensées, laissant Hermione reprendre son quasi-monologue avec ses parents.

Il se demanda alors comment se passerait ce mémorial. Il avait déjà pris quelques dispositions de dernier moment à ce sujet, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine appréhension.

Harry dirait adieu à beaucoup d'amis ce jour-là.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Mémorial

Chapitre Dix : Le Mémorial.

Andromeda, vêtue d'une longue robe sorcière extrêmement digne et choisie avec goût, marchait aux côtés de Harry en se montrant aussi affectueuse avec Teddy qu'Hermione ne l'avait été dans l'avion de la veille. Au retour de Harry et de Teddy, elle n'avait pas caché à Harry son ravissement à revoir son petit-fils dont elle jurait qu'il avait encore grandi pendant son absence. Elle n'avait pas non plus davantage dissimulé son soulagement d'avoir quitté sa belle-soeur. Elle avait confié Color à Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un échange équitable pour lui avec Teddy, et lui avait raconté le cauchemar qu'avait été Tara Tonks. Andromeda fut également ravie de voir que Harry avait rapporté d'Australie une très douce poche en peau de Caquekan, extensible à souhait, pour elle et Teddy, et le laissa résumer son voyage en Australie en s'en habillant. Harry, un petit sourire en coin, avait trouvé Andromeda inhabituellement bavarde. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait du plus écouter que parler, chez sa belle-soeur. Mais quelque part, il avait eu dans l'ensemble l'impression que cette visite avait néanmoins eu des conséquences positives sur l'humeur d'Andromeda.

- Tu n'étais peut-être pas en Angleterre ces derniers jours, Harry, lui raconta-t-elle en poursuivant sa marche à ses côtés à proximité de Pré-Au-Lard. Mais l'Angleterre a parlé de toi.

- J'imagine..., répondit sombrement Harry en essayant de détendre un rien son noeud de cravate trop serré.

Ils avaient emprunté un taxi jusqu'à s'être rapprochés un maximum du village magique, puis avaient continué seuls, ignorant du mieux possible l'impression étrange laissée derrière au chauffeur devant leurs élégantes tenues sorcières qu'ils arboraient tous trois. Ça avait été difficile de faire autrement cette fois. Bah, les bals déguisés en noir existaient, non? Même à une heure aussi matinale?... Andromeda réajusta Teddy dans ses bras.

- Je parle du prochain best-seller promis par Rita Skeeter dans la gazette, précisa-t-elle en apercevant de mieux en mieux les passants de Pré-Au-Lard. Il s'intitulera « Harry Potter: chanceux ou prodigieux? ».

Harry poussa un grognement de grande anticipation, sans nul doute.

- Il est prévu de sortir dans les librairies dans deux mois à peine, lui annonça Andromeda en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Un nouveau record de ventes est prévu, bien sûr.

- Sa forme animagus devrait être une sangsue... Elle ne devrait pas demander ma permission pour ça? Je peux dire non, pas comme Dumbledore...

- Je l'ignore, elle a bien écrit des biographies non reluisantes sur beaucoup de politiciens qui vivent toujours. Mais en tout cas, soupira-t-elle, elle profite de ton absence pour frapper fort dans ton dos...

- Mon absence?, s'étonna Harry. Quelle absence? Mon simple aller-retour en Australie, vous voulez dire?

- Tu n'as pas écouté la RITM hier soir, quand je donnais à Teddy son bain? Ils reparlaient de cette journaliste et ce qu'elle avait écrit sur toi, bien sûr, lui dit-elle en réarrangeant le petit chapeau noir pointu de Teddy. Tu es censé être parti en vacances, probablement même en voyage de noces en Australie, en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, celle qui aura fini par t'embobiner malgré ses tromperies, ainsi que de votre bambin caché, issu d'une liaison qui n'est toujours pas formalisé, le tout étant évidemment le fruit d'un complot sordide de ta petite-amie, lui résuma-t-elle en observant son expression peu à peu plus rouge.

- Sale scarabée!, éclata-t-il finalement. Hermione va encore se recevoir du courrier dangereux à cause d'elle! Et on va au mémorial juste après ce sale coup! En plus, la dernière fois, les gens ne me portaient pas autant dans leurs coeurs!, dit-il en se souvenant des problèmes engendrés par sa participation au tournoi des Trois sorciers.

- En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, ajouta Andromeda que Harry pensait être décidée à l'achever, la poste de Pré-Au-Lard t'a mis de côté tout ton courrier des derniers jours... D'après eux, tu en as un petit paquet.

Harry poussa un nouveau grognement. Il avait fait savoir à la poste qu'il ne voulait recevoir désormais du courrier que de ceux d'une liste bien réduite qu'il avait envoyé avec sa lettre. Ce qui voulait dire que le petit paquet provenaient de...

- Il va te falloir une sacrée chouette pour transporter ton futur courrier, commenta Andromeda.

- Je n'achèterai pas de chouette, déclara catégoriquement Harry à la grande surprise d'Andromeda.

Elle le regarda un moment, mais Harry n'élabora pas. Andromeda soupira avant de reprendre, parvenant à la demeure la plus proche d'eux de Pré-Au-Lard:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, souffla-t-elle, j'ai lu les articles concernant l'arrestation des six mangemorts, en dehors de tes frasques par Rita Skeeter, et ils n'en sont qu'aussi joyeux, fit-elle part sombrement.

- Pourquoi?, dit très vite Harry en tournant la tête vers elle, momentanément pris au dépourvu. Les gens ne sont pas contents qu'on arrête des criminels?, fit-il sans réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, fit-elle avec un geste impatient de la main. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les réponses des sorciers aux articles ont été plus vives et enflammées à ce sujet qu'attendu. La gazette a du y consacrer davantage de lignes devant ce mouvement d'ensemble d'opinion commune.

- Je ne comprends pas..., fit lentement Harry en repérant de loin les Weasley et répondant au grand salut de Ron par un geste large de la main.

De partout à présent, des « pops » indiquaient des sorcières et des sorciers transplanant de manière très espacée, la majorité vêtue de noir, tous se dirigeant vers l'école Poudlard dans un des plus grands rassemblements que la communauté sorcière ait connu.

- Les gens veulent ces malfaiteurs condamnés au plus vite, mettent sous pression les aurors pour traquer ceux qui restent dehors en liberté..., élaborait Andromeda. Comme s'ils ne subissaient pas assez déjà le poids lourd des demandes de toutes parts, finit-elle par grogner.

Harry devina qu'Andromeda avait développé une attitude protectrice farouche envers les aurors -peut-être depuis que sa fille en était une- au ton de sa voix.

- Et ça m'inquiète, ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils subitement affaissés. Lors de la fin de la première guerre, les aurors ont été placés sous cette même pression malsaine. Encore plus après la torture des Londubat, plus particulièrement. Et je suis certaine que les gens subitement arrêtés et qui faisaient la une des journaux n'étaient parfois pas aussi coupables qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

Harry observa Andromeda attentivement et ne lut que conviction dans son regard. Ernie, le conducteur du magicobus, s'époussetait sa vieille redingote à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Bien sûr, tous ces prisonniers, ça a eu le bon goût de rassurer la population, mais là, dans notre cas, ils ont appris le nombre important d'évadés en asile étranger. Et ils n'en ont retenu que ça.

Harry voulut répondre par plus de questions mais les Weasley, au milieu d'une foule espacée se dirigeant dans un unique sens, étaient arrivés à leur hauteur. Seuls Charlie, dans un groupe d'amis et de collègues un peu plus loin, Bill, qui parlait aux parents de Fleur avec de l'avance sur eux dans leur promenade, et Percy, que Harry ne voyait pas encore, ne faisaient pas partie du groupe. Ils se saluèrent tous, se complimentèrent à peine sur leurs tenues et le regard d'Andromeda se fit plus voilé. Cette rencontre venait de lui rappeler le but de leur visite à l'école et les Weasley ne s'en montraient globalement pas plus joyeux. Harry remarqua Hermione jeter de brefs regards en coin prudents vers ses parents, venus pour l'occasion, comme beaucoup d'autres moldus. Ginny, elle, avait un regard tragiquement concentré et résolu à vivre cette journée, son bras enroulé autour de celui de George. Ils reprirent leur route ensemble.

C'était un des panoramiques les plus impressionnants que Harry ait jamais témoigné. Le genre de vision qu'on sait, restera gravé dans notre mémoire toute notre vie. De long en large, des familles, des groupes d'amis se rendaient dans un silence relatif au même endroit, passant les portes grandes ouvertes surplombées d'un seul sanglier ailé, l'autre toujours fracassé par la bataille. Au-delà du portail d'entrée où se concentrait la population en masse, une moitié de tour reposait toujours, comme Harry l'avait déjà vu lors de ses précédentes visites. Il était dérangeant pour les visiteurs d'observer des restes de salles de cours d'élèves en décombres par les murs explosés. Des chaises et des petites tables, avec une histoire d'étudiants sérieux ou endormis derrière, avaient été projetés un peu tout autour. La foule avait tendance à contourner cette tour en y mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et celle-ci, comme si une maladie s'en dégageait.

Harry vit également des rangs de chaises installés au bord du lac, de façon identique à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, en majorité remplie de ceux qui avaient participé la fameuse nuit, accompagnés de leurs familles. Cependant, ils ne représentaient qu'une fraction de la population présente. Des centaines d'autres avaient pris place dans le parc, très loin au bord du lac, sur les deux côtés, de la lisière de la forêt interdite jusqu'aux marches du château, assis à même le sol, que ce soit de l'herbe verte ou de la terre battue écrasée par les marques des géants et des centaures.

Cette vision poussait aux murmures.

- Incroyable..., soufflait Ron aux côtés de Harry et élégamment vêtu. Incroyable... Je savais qu'il y aurait du monde, mais là... incroyable..., répéta-t-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'horizon, où Graup, accompagné de Madame Maxime et Hagrid marchaient lentement, leurs immenses reflets tremblant dans le lac devant eux.

- Harry, lui agrippa Hermione soudain par la manche, nous te réserverons une place, d'accord? Passe la liste à Ron, n'oublie pas, moi, je vais voir qui doit me prêter le coffret...

Elle et les autres se séparèrent temporairement de Ron et Harry et Harry tira un peu la manche de Ron qui haussa les sourcils mais se laissa faire, pour l'inciter à faire un détour du côté de la lisière de la forêt interdite avec lui. Des centaures observaient silencieusement la scène.

- Si tu veux vraiment les voir, marmonna Ron avec réticence à son oreille, va voir Firenze. C'est le seul du lot que je peux me voir...

A l'approche de Harry, des gens assis par terre haussèrent les sourcils, puis suivirent son regard avant de sursauter en reconnaissant des centaures entre les arbres de leur dos. L'atmosphère de deuil était si palpable que personne ne semblait trouver cette journée opportune pour s'approcher de Harry. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient attendus plus ou moins à le voir durant la cérémonie. Les centaures, quant à eux, le saluèrent de leur manière habituelle, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois son nom, et Firenze, au bonheur de Ron, fit quelques pas en avant. Celui-ci avait toujours le flanc blessé, recouvert de pâte verte.

- Pardon d'avoir agi en délai aussi restreint, annonça Harry dans un sourire en voyant un parchemin dans la main de Firenze. J'étais à l'étranger jusqu'à hier et je n'ai su mon rôle que juste avant mon voyage... Les elfes vous ont également dit qui...?

- Tous sont sur la liste..., lui indiqua Firenze et il la lui donna.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

- Je me déplacerai pour mes confrères.

Et Harry acquiesça avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Ron, répliquant la liste par un _Gemino_ rapide. La rumeur des conversations était toujours exceptionnellement basse pour une population aussi nombreuse.

- Ils ne parlent jamais pour ne rien dire les centaures, hein?, commenta alors Ron à voix basse, prouvant ainsi le contraire chez les humains.

Harry sourit doucement en pliant l'une des listes.

- Tu vois Hermione, Ron?, demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés sous le soleil d'été.

- Une rangée derrière celle des rouquins, sourit Ron en lui montrant du doigt au loin.

Harry fut surpris que Ron ne la repère aussi vite. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas de nouveau utilisé son Déluminateur.

- Tu peux lui donner la liste, elle saura quoi faire, elle est plus douée que moi, lui demanda Harry en commençant à se séparer de lui et lui tendant la réplique qu'il venait de conjurer.

- T'inquiète, je m'en charge, confirma Ron avant que son sourire ne s'affaisse. Elle t'a parlé de ses parents, à toi?, fit-il avec inquiétude.

- Depuis que nous sommes revenus, tu veux dire? Non, pas spécialement, pourquoi?, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Apparemment, ils auraient fini par avoir une grosse dispute avec elle, hier soir, raconta Ron avec le visage défait. Maintenant qu'ils ont assimilés le choc... D'après Hermione, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps. Elle a voulu les aider à ne pas répondre aux questions trop indiscrètes de leurs voisins sur ce voyage imprévu en Australie, ça gênait ses parents de mentir dessus. Elle a utilisé rapidement la magie et ils se sont énervés. Mais bon, heureusement qu'ils ont quand même accepté de l'accompagner ici, ça leur fera peut-être comprendre certaines choses...

- J'espère..., fit doucement Harry en essayant de voir les Granger derrière les Weasley.

- A tout à l'heure, Harry, fit Ron en sautillant presque à l'encontre d'Hermione, malgré tout. Je lui donne la liste de suite!

Harry sourit tristement à lui-même avec l'appréhension que la cérémonie allait vite briser le peu d'entrain que gardait pour l'instant Ron. Harry passa entre des groupes espacés assis dans l'herbe tout autour de lui, conscient d'être suivi des yeux par plusieurs dizaines de personnes discutant à voix basse en patientant. Certaines étaient vêtues de haillons, remarqua-t-il. D'autres se contentaient de bronzer durant l'attente. Nathan Fergurson croisa son regard, proche d'amis ou de gens de famille, ainsi que de certains de ses collègues. Harry contourna alors une famille pour un petit détour improvisé. Fergurson commença à se lever, se détachant de la prise de ce qui devait être sa petite-amie blonde.

- Pas la peine, sourit précipitamment Harry à Fergurson en se penchant légèrement pour échanger une poignée de mains tendue de lui.

Plusieurs accueils à voix basse fusèrent chez ses voisins également.

- Vous avez un discours de prévu, Mr Potter?, demanda Fergurson dans un sourire engageant.

Il avait laissé l'uniforme au placard, pour l'occasion.

- Pas vraiment, juste une sorte d'introduction à mon rôle de la journée, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Ce sera surtout le devoir d'autres personnes de faire ça, en fait.

- Ohh, grogna dans son coin Alizée de déception en regardant les rangées de chaises plus loin. Et moi qui me disais qu'on saurait enfin comment il parlait en public..., souffla-t-elle à sa voisine qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Celle-ci donna un coup de coude à Alizée pendant que Miller, un auror qu'on aurait pu assimiler à un gros nounours inoffensif, de l'âge de Fergurson, et que Harry avait déjà remarqué aux côtés de Fergurson à Poudlard le lendemain de leur victoire sur Voldemort, disait:

- Vous savez ce qui est envisagé exactement lors de la cérémonie, Mr Potter?

- Fergurson voudrait bien une des médailles en rabe, fit rire un de ses plus jeunes collègues à ses voisins.

- Ferme-là, Gamin, répliqua d'un ton bon joueur Fergurson.

Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un surnom affectueux ou de son véritable nom. Alizée et d'autres regardèrent Harry avec des questions plein les yeux.

- Je ne connais la cérémonie que dans les grandes lignes, en réalité, leur répondit Harry tout en sachant que ce groupe-là n'était pas le seul à tendre l'oreille. Mais ne vous attendez pas à de grandes surprises, c'est un hommage aux combattants du début à la fin. C'est suffisant et ça n'ira pas plus loin. Et vous, comment allez-vous?, demanda-t-il, soudain curieux, en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Andromeda. Pas trop de pression, en ce moment? Vous vous en sortez?

A ces paroles, il y eut une vague de grognements non retenus. La petite-amie de Fergurson gloussa devant cette réaction peut-être trop facile à anticiper, et Alizée la fusilla du regard, soutenu par Gamin dans cette initiative.

- Vous avez lu la gazette, hein, confirma plus que ne demanda Fergurson avec le visage renfermé, inconscient des duels voisins silencieux.

- On m'en a parlé, oui, rectifia Harry en pliant les genoux pour se mettre davantage à la hauteur de Fergurson, le bout de ses doigts gauches frôlant l'herbe.

- Riatus, euh... un garde à nous, je ne sais pas si vous le connais... d'accord, vous le connaissez, comprit Fergurson en voyant Harry acquiescer, s'est quasiment fait écraser par les journalistes, reprit-il. On a eu droit à une horde de reporters qui est passée sans permission au QG pour harceler les aurors de questions. Hessenfield, un... un collègue à nous assez connu de tous, déjà par son apparence, était si furax qu'il en a mis deux en garde à vue illico presto. Ça a calmé les autres. Ils l'ont tous fui comme la dragoncelle après. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait droit à un article contre lui, après ça. Enfin bon, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, moi, parce que j'étais encore à Azkaban, c'est euh... le chantier, là-bas aussi, dit-il sans s'empêcher un sourire au souvenir de leur dernière discussion.

- Mais tous les nés-moldus ont quand même été libérés, non?, voulut s'assurer Harry, un poil anxieux en tentant de digérer les nouvelles.

- Oui..., fit un Fergurson perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, mais maintenant, on a d'autres problèmes...

Il soupira puis, devant le regard engageant de Harry à en dévoiler davantage, Fergurson réajusta son cardigan distraitement et poursuivit, presque honteux devant Harry:

- Je suis allé jusqu'à me battre avec un de mes collègues, Teratet en fait, comme deux moldus, la nuit dernière.

Il regarda dans une tentative Harry mais ce dernier ne changea pas d'expression.

- Je me suis aperçu que le groupe sous son commandement avait établi un compromis officieux avec des détraqueurs, ajouta alors Fergurson, toujours avec prudence. Le temps de faire passer des mangemorts les plus hautement surveillés de l'extérieur du ministère à Azkaban.

- Quoi?!, s'alarma Harry à cette idée. Mais Kingsley Shaklebolt est sûrement contre! Et que font les détraqueurs près d'Azkaban?!

Fergurson sembla soulagé de voir Harry réagir ainsi. L'auror reprit avec plus d'assurance, pendant qu'un ami à eux revenait auprès de la soeur (?) d'Alizée:

- Ils attendent de voir si notre nouveau gouvernement va les accepter de nouveau pour faire garder la prison. Ils se contentent de flotter assez loin de la forteresse pour l'instant, au cas où on aurait l'idée de leur jeter un patronus, mais ils finiront par avoir très faim, comme ça...

- Et puis bien sûr, il y a le fait que Shaklebolt est contre leur présence, intervint Alizée, emportée par la discussion qu'elle sentait devenir animée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de beaucoup d'autres, même chez nous.

- Ooh, je t'en prie, Alizée, fit le nouveau venu (Harry aurait penché pour dire le petit-ami de la soeur de celle-ci), pratiquement allongé, coudes contre le sol. Ne me dis pas que tu es _entièrement_ _contre_ le retour des détraqueurs à Azkaban! Tu chipotes parce qu'ils sont horribles, mais ces prisonniers-là ne méritent pas mieux comme gardes!

- Le problème, participa alors Miller, tourné vers Harry, pendant qu'Alizée fusillait son beau-frère du regard, imitée de Fergurson, c'est que si le ministre fait savoir qu'il est contre cette idée -vu que c'est tout récent, et que ce n'est pas encore devenu public- Manson pense que ça va générer pas mal de problèmes, et je la crois, dit-il très vite en ne prenant pas la peine de rappeler à Harry qui était Manson. Nathan était l'un des seuls à riposter contre la présence des détraqueurs, là-bas, parmi les plus hauts gradés. La plupart pense que c'est nécessaire si on veut garder ces prisonniers-là, derrière les barreaux. Et les sorciers d'Angleterre en général, aussi. Ils veulent que les mangemorts subissent ce qu'ils leur ont fait subir.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, Miller, maugréa le beau-frère d'Alizée.

Miller eut un geste de la tête qui prouva que le beau-frère d'Alizée n'était pas loin de la vérité dans sa remarque, mais Miller garda le silence dessus.

- Ben, c'est vrai que je me dis qu'on ne va pas garder bien longtemps nos prisonniers, s'ils peuvent faire de la magie accidentelle pour se libérer, par exemple, fit-il savoir avec prudence. Y'en a pas mal qui ont la rage, je trouve, mais...

- Je suis pour, déclara le beau-frère sans cacher ses opinions politiques. Ceux qui sont contre veulent voir les prisonniers s'évader, je vous le dis.

- Tu es pire que Segnin à ce sujet, lui marmonna Alizée entre ses dents serrés. Un véritable extrémiste...

- Qui est Segnin?, demanda-t-il.

- Un collègue, répondit sombrement Alizée sans aller plus loin.

Fergurson gardait un air mi-soucieux, mi-furieux, en repensant aux paroles du beau-frère.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais voir les prisonniers s'évader non plus, rappela-t-il d'une voix se retenant de quelque chose. C'est vrai, j'admets aussi que les garder à long terme sans détraqueur, c'est risqué, ajouta-t-il prudemment aux autres et cherchant soutien dans ses idées auprès de Harry. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ces créatures reviennent, c'est tout, finit-il, partagé entre la colère et la résignation.

- Dans ce cas, il faudrait fortifier magiquement les cellules des prisonniers, imagina Harry dans un haussement d'épaules en ne voyant pas d'autres solutions.

Fergurson eut une exclamation de rire sans joie et Alizée soupira.

- A part de nouvelles constructions forgées par les gobelins ou... je ne sais pas, moi, des magies d'autres origines, je ne vois pas, maugréa-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à Harry. Azkaban est saturé de nos sortilèges en ce moment. Les spécialistes en enchantements sous les ordres de Demann n'en peuvent plus. C'est du sacré travail de sécuriser toute une forteresse qui n'était protégée que par des sorts Piéglués...

- Moi, je ne pense pas que les rapports sorciers-gobelins soient au mieux de leur forme pour qu'on puisse leur demander quoi que ce soit, en ce moment, intervint Gamin en parlant plus à ses amis que Harry directement. J'y suis passé à Gringotts le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, pour pouvoir enfin retirer de l'argent comme beaucoup de monde, et c'était galère-galère.

Alizée eut un reniflement dédaigneux pas très gracieux.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on leur demande quoi que ce soit, moi, déclara-t-elle, certaine d'elle. Ils se sont pliés sous les directions des mangemorts en montrant encore moins de résistance que chez les sorciers du ministère. Et puis, que le dragon leur ait explosé leur réseau de coffre-forts, ça leur fait les pieds, acheva-t-elle sans réfléchir, le nez haut.

Elle rougit à Harry en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire mais celui-ci ne put que sourire. Le beau-frère d'Alizée marmonna que si on écoutait celle-ci, on ne ferait rien.

- C'est sûr que ça aussi, ça ne va pas améliorer nos relations, murmura Miller en adoptant un air d'excuse quand Harry posa les yeux sur lui. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dire désolé..., fit-il en se trémoussant, mal à l'aise devant l'entière situation.

- Ce sont eux qui sont désolés, croyez-moi, repensa à voix haute Harry d'un ton assez satisfait en se remémorant sa visite à Gringotts.

Fergurson ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'attention des aurors et de leurs familles vira soudainement vers une personne s'approchant dans le dos de Harry. Lui-même sentit un doigt tapoter son épaule timidement. Harry se retourna et aperçut un petit garçon de sept ans à la peau noire le regarder avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Mon papa, là-bas, dit qu'il faut que tu viennes, maintenant, ça va bientôt commencer, répéta-t-il fidèlement de sa voix très jeune.

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée par le petit garçon et vit Kingsley, debout avec Percy, et sa femme assis au premier rang, suivre chacun des pas du petit garçon.

- Salut Will, fit Fergurson dans un petit sourire à l'enfant.

- B'jour, répondit-il, soudain plus à l'aise.

- Bon..., fit Harry en se relevant. Alors d'accord. On va revenir voir ton père, tu veux bien?

Et Harry, après quelques saluts, dirigea l'enfant légèrement de sa main dans son dos, en zigzaguant parmi les groupes de sorciers très nombreux sur la pelouse. Il repéra Cromwell et Damy et répondit au salut hésitant de l'adulte au loin d'un acquiescement de tête. Will regarda avec curiosité dans la direction de Damy. Harry et le fils de Kingsley finirent par longer les rangées de chaises sur le côté droit, un peu en retrait, s'approchant peu à peu des parents de Will.

- Hé Harry, le salua Neville, assis, au milieu de camarades de l'AD, faisant retourner Harry.

Celui-ci fut surpris de l'apparence très soignée de Neville qui lui donnait un air très mature et digne.

- Neville, le salua Harry en poursuivant sa route avec Will, et saisissant son noeud de cravate très visiblement. La classe, le complimenta-t-il alors dans un sourire, provoquant de petits rires étouffés chez ses amis.

Will les observa en marchant et Harry l'encouragea à revenir auprès de ses parents. Le fils de Kingsley partit alors dans une course enfantine voir sa mère -ainsi qu'une petite fille que Harry reconnut comme être Fanny, la fille d'Hestia Jones- et passa au-dessous d'un bloc-notes flottant devant lui, muni d'une plume à papote prête. Il poursuivit sa route sans y accorder un coup d'oeil. Harry, lui, continua de longer les rangées, et aperçut avec dégoût le costume criard de la personne assise à côté de ses outils en lévitation, ce qui ne laissa plus aucun doute dans son esprit: il saisit alors plume et parchemin sur son trajet, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Harry avait passé quatre autres rangées quand une voix détestée réagit enfin.

- Hé, Potter!, s'écria une Rita Skeeter indignée. Vous n'avez aucun droit!

- Vous êtes ici pour rendre hommage à des gens qui ont donné leur vie pour que nous soyons tous vivants aujourd'hui, lui lança clairement Harry qui avait eu sa réplique prête en tête. Pas pour une opportunité d'affaires.

- Les gens doivent être au courant de..., commença-t-elle, levée et approchée, le visage coléreux.

- Ils le sont déjà, répliqua Harry. Ou n'avez-vous pas lu l'annonce du mémorial dans la gazette?

Il y eut des ricanements des professeurs de Poudlard, assis pas loin. Slughorn pouffa.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ceci..., commença Harry à Rita Skeeter en élevant le bloc-notes de celle-ci,... pour quelques heures encore.

Et il finit son chemin pour le déposer au pied du pupitre intallé au-devant d'une petite estrade surélevée pour l'occasion, placée à côté d'un menhir de marbre d'un blanc immaculé. Rita Skeeter hésita à argumenter davantage, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient attirés un petit public. Finalement, elle dut s'admettre quelque part que ses principes n'étaient pas assez excellents pour continuer de parler franchement devant témoins car elle regagna sa place en rageant intérieurement.

Harry retrouva Kingsley Shaklebolt.

- On va bientôt commencer, lui dit Kingsley alors que Harry s'approchait du pupitre.

L'attention générale se fit plus portée sur eux. Harry acquiesça à Kingsley.

- Salut Hagrid, fit Harry dans un sourire en grimpant la marche de l'estrade.

- Salut Harry, répondit radieusement Hagrid, debout à côté de la plate-forme, se tenant juste à la droite de l'immense menhir marbré, aveuglant sous le soleil.

Harry se plaça derrière le pupitre et tourna tranquillement vers lui le parchemin déjà posé devant lui. La cérémonie ne commencerait pas de suite par lui, mais il fronça les sourcils.

- Ah, comprit Kingsley en bas de l'estrade mais juste devant Harry. Pour ce que tu avais prévu de dire en gros, en fait, j'ai lu ton plan. J'ai bien reçu ton mot par les Weasley, et je crois que tu sais déjà que Minerva MacGonagall a transmis ta demande auprès des centaures.

Harry croisa le regard du Professeur MacGonagall au premier rang et eut un léger sourire de remerciement.

- Je me suis permis de modifier plusieurs idées dessus, si cela ne te dérange pas...

Kingsley s'inquiéta un peu quand Harry lit pour, finalement, se saisir de la plume posée dans l'encrier avant de raturer posément des phrases sur le parchemin. Chaque rature fit cependant grincer un peu plus les dents du ministre. Finalement, il en fut presque contrarié.

- Allons bon, Harry, tu ne vas rien garder de ce que je t'ai modifié?, fit-il de sa voix profonde avec un rien perceptible de bouderie retenue.

Harry lui rendit le parchemin pour approbation avec un sourire de business-man requin. Kingsley le prit et le parcourut en diagonale. Quand il le lui rendit, il dit:

- Je répète: tu ne vas donc rien garder de ce que je t'ai modifié?

Harry eut un bref sourire à lui-même.

- On ne parlera pas de moi dans cette cérémonie, Kingsley, lui promit-il gentiment mais fermement, avec une pointe d'excuse dans la voix.

« _On ne parlera pas de moi dans cette cérémonie, Kingsley_ » fut alors, à la grande horreur de Harry, répercuté soudain sur tout le parc de Poudlard, à la surface du lac jusqu'au portail des sangliers ailés, dans les mêmes intonations. Parmi les sorciers les plus proches dont Kingsley, des rires fusèrent devant l'expression de choc que portait Harry.

- Le pupitre est agrémenté d'un sonorus, Harry, le prévint Kingsley inutilement.

Harry le fusilla du regard et descendit de l'estrade. Son ancienne classe de Poudlard ricanait toujours.

- Je garde en tête ce que j'avais l'intention de dire, grossomodo, répéta alors Harry à Kingsley, comme sur la défensive après une trahison.

- Pourquoi j'ai un jour pensé te convaincre, je ne le saurai jamais..., maugréa Kingsley presque à lui-même en acquiesçant malgré tout. J'espère que j'aurai plus de pouvoir de persuasion sur notre _petite_ discussion..., fit-il dans un lourd sous-entendu en levant alors un sourcil à Harry. Tu t'es bien entretenu avec le groupe de Nathan Fergurson, Harry?

- Très bien, merci, dit Harry, le visage interdit. Vous passez d'abord?

Kingsley confirma d'un signe de tête, dissimulant mal un sourire triomphal, et vérifia qu'il avait le bon discours avec lui avant de s'approcher à son tour de l'estrade.

- Au fait, tu as une place au premier rang, si tu le souhaites, termina-t-il alors distraitement à Harry.

Mais Harry hocha la tête en récupérant de la main de Kingsley la dernière version des idées de son texte avant de ranger le parchemin dans une poche interne de sa robe sorcière.

- Je vais m'asseoir avec les Weasley, merci Kingsley.

Et il regagna sa place, des rangées derrière, en bout, à gauche d'Andromeda. Bill, devant à droite, tendit le cou vers lui.

- Skeeter ne t'a pas demandé si tu avais passé une bonne lune de miel, Harry?, demanda-t-il avec malice.

Teddy, qu'Andromeda tenait sur ses genoux, prit des longs cheveux de Bill dans son poing et les tira vers lui. Fortement.

- C'est bien, Teddy, dit Harry.

Un sonorus fut inutilement testé (Harry l'avait déjà fait pour les suivants), puis un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de l'assemblée sur Kingsley. Harry s'installa plus confortablement pour ce qu'il se doutait allait durer, mais devait être fait. Il se retint de desserrer sa cravate sous la chaleur montante et écouta grandement, avec un sérieux partagé avec toute la communauté sorcière présente, ce que le ministre leur adressa. Ses mots n'oublièrent aucune personne, que ce soient les hybrides ou les autres sorciers absents à Poudlard mais actifs à l'extérieur, restés dans l'impossibilité d'être avertis par _Potterveille_. Il assura que tous ces gens seraient au mieux récompensés dans un avenir proche. Harry se dit que Kingsley s'était bien débrouillé pour un de ses premiers discours officiels. Le ministre céda ensuite sa place au professeur Slughorn (que Harry trouva étonnamment sombre dans une opportunité qui le plaçait pourtant au devant d'un grand public), et Ernie McMillan, donnant un point de vue encore différent. Les discours étaient d'autant plus prenants quand on y avait été, songea Harry, des visions de cette nuit-là défilant aux mots de chacun, réceptif aux différents impacts de la guerre sur les témoins et lui. Hermione se rongeait les ongles en daignant à peine regarder de biais vers ses parents, un gros coffret de bois verni sur ses genoux et une liste au-dessus. Beaucoup de leurs camarades de l'AD portaient une lourde expression, un voile qui reviendrait leur vie entière à la mention de cette fameuse bataille. Enfin, Kingsley remonta sur l'estrade, et Ernie rejoignit un Justin temporairement libéré de Ste Mangouste, ce dernier donnant une tape amicale au dos d'Ernie. Kinsgley contempla la foule un instant puis reprit:

- Pour le dernier témoignage, je demanderai peut-être à Harry Potter de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que des Weasley et d'autres proches de lui regardaient sa réaction. Kingsley se retenait de sourire.

- Kreattur, si vous le voulez bien, l'appela Kingsley.

Harry blanchit, rougit, puis reblanchit, les yeux écarquillés, les oreilles chauffantes. Il s'enfonça ensuite un maximum dans son siège. La catastrophe, était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit tandis qu'Andromeda portait une expression de pur choc. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et regarda comment réagissait son meilleur ami à la nouvelle. Mondingus Fletcher fut le seul à ne pas accorder d'importance à l'expression de Harry, cherchant quasiment à se creuser un trou dans le sol telle une autruche pour éviter le regard de Kreattur.

Le petit elfe, lui, ne fut repéré au premier abord par Harry uniquement par les têtes tournées des professeurs en synchronisation vers quelque chose passant au-devant de leurs genoux. Kreattur apparut enfin en montant la marche de l'estrade trop grande pour lui et s'avançant aux côtés du ministre. La rumeur des conversations reprit dans une vague de stupéfaction. L'eau du lac frémissait des quelques sirènes curieuses nageant quasiment en surface. Hermione expliqua à l'oreille de ses parents très vite qui était Kreattur. Kreattur, lui, sonda rapidement la foule, ses yeux trouvant enfin Harry, puis se balança nerveusement. Harry s'en sentit soudainement un rien coupable, et essaya davantage d'adopter une expression d'acceptation sereine. Kingsley présenta l'elfe à la foule.

- Kreattur est un elfe libre aidant à la reconstruction de Poudlard, dit-il rapidement en encourageant Kreattur à s'installer sur un siège haut conjuré devant le pupitre. Kreattur...

L'elfe grimpa le tabouret tandis que Kingsley regagnait sa place au premier rang, faisant un rapide clin d'oeil à Harry au passage. Harry aurait pu le frapper rien que pour ça. Kreattur se tortilla les mains.

- Bonjour..., croassa-t-il de sa voix se répercutant sur tous les alentours, et bienvenus à tous les sorciers, et les sorcières, et les elfes et les centaures, et les sirènes, et les fantômes, et les moldus, et les cracmols, et les chats, et les hiboux, et les rats, et le calmar géant. Ah, et les crapauds aussi, dit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Ron se frappa une main sur les yeux. George eut un semblant de sourire. MacGonagall échangea un regard mal assuré avec Flitwick.

Kreattur rassembla tout son courage en mains.

- Kreattur n'était pas là au début de la bataille, non, Kreattur n'était pas là. Kreattur essayait de défaire les enchantements de la maison de son maître Harry, parce que Kreattur avait surveillé la maison que les mangemorts avaient pris à son maître comme tout le reste et Kreattur les avaient vu partir très vite. Alors Kreattur en a profité pour essayer de rentrer dans la maison de M.Harry et Kreattur a finalement réussi. Kreattur a refermé la maison et Kreattur a vu le bazar. Il pensait que si jamais M.Harry revenait, ça lui ferait plaisir de voir la maison plus propre, alors Kreattur a commencé à nettoyer. Plus tard, Kreattur a vu que les mangemorts avait laissé une radio et Kreattur s'en est servi pour avoir peut-être des nouvelles de son maître Harry. Sur _Potterveille_! Kreattur était très inquiet pour lui.

Le regard de Harry s'adoucit subitement. Son attention se fit davantage respectueuse. Quelque part, il devinait déjà que la magie des elfes captait certaines choses plus facilement que les sorciers.

- C'est comme ça que Kreattur a compris que son M.Harry était à Poudlard en très grand danger, reprenait Kreattur à la foule de sa voix de crapaud. Kreattur ne comprenait pas. M.Harry avait déjà réfléchi sur des plans devant Kreattur pour entrer dans le grand ministère, et M.Harry avait failli être capturé! Et maintenant, maître Harry courait dans un danger encore plus grand! Kreattur ne voulait pas ne rien faire, cette fois, et il a vite apparu dans l'école et a vu le gros bazar des mangemorts... ceux qui obéissaient à celui qui avait tué mon maître Régulus, dit-il avec une rage naissante qui prit plus d'un au dépourvu.

Il serra son médaillon dans sa main avec force.

- Kreattur voulait que M.Harry l'appelle pour que Kreattur l'aide mais maître Harry n'appelle jamais Kreattur. Maître Harry n'aime pas donner des ordres à Kreattur, Kreattur le sait bien. Alors Kreattur est parti aux cuisines voir les autres elfes. Il les connaissait. Kreattur avait travaillé avec eux pendant un an. Les elfes avaient très peur. Partout. Ils savaient que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était proche. Et ils se rappelaient comment il traitaient les elfes comme de la vermine, oui, ils se rappelaient. Ils étaient tous cachés et pleuraient beaucoup partout. Puis, Kreattur a eu très peur aussi, dit-il de sa voix hantée croassante qui valut quelques frissons surpris dans l'assemblée.

Il eut soudain la voix cassée au souvenir et se mit à pleurer chaudement en racontant, malgré l'écoute intensive de centaines de personnes.

- Kreattur avait perdu Maître Harry! Maître Harry avait été tué! Kreattur ne sentait plus rien, Kreattur ne savait plus comment rejoindre son maître Harry! Kreattur est tombé et Kreattur a crié!, renifla-t-il dans un grognement de porc bien audible. Le lien était parti! Fini! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait tué maître Régulus! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait tué maître Harry! Plus jamais, non, plus jamais Kreattur ne reverrait maître Harry!

Il renifla si bruyamment que c'en était indécent et sortit un long tissu blanc pour se moucher en sonate de trompette. Pourtant, le silence régnait toujours sur l'école. Ron avait la mâchoire qui heurtait pratiquement le sol. Ginny avait des larmes coulant aussi sur ses joues aux mots de Kreattur. Kreattur tenta de se calmer, sa poitrine s'élevant en spasmes devenant moins violents, et soupira dans un gémissement. Harry sentit quelqu'un tapoter son épaule. Il vit un homme, peut-être de l'ancienne délégation de Scrimgeour, légèrement penché vers lui.

- Souhaitez-vous que je l'arrête?, demanda-t-il à voix très basse, plus que prêt, avec un bref signe de la tête vers Kreattur.

- Non..., répondit lentement Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cela?

Le sorcier eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Si jamais il vous fait honte, nous comprenons, nous pouvons...

- Je suis plus fier de Kreattur qu'autre chose, coupa Harry, un peu sèchement. Vous dérange-t-il?

Quelque chose dans la voix de Harry sembla convaincre le sorcier de se replier vite et en silence. Le sorcier hocha la tête dans une attitude polie d'excuse pour l'avoir interrompu et repartit vers sa place discrètement. Harry se radossa normalement et aperçut Hermione froncer les sourcils à ce politicien et ses voisins. Kreattur, lui, s'était calmé et adopta bientôt un maintien plus sombre, plus dangereux, comme sa voix.

- Alors Kreattur a voulu se venger..., souffla-t-il à la foule. Kreattur était furieux. Kreattur a dit aux elfes de se battre! Kreattur a dit aux elfes de tout prendre dans les cuisines et d'aider les amis de maître Harry! Kreattur était en colère que les elfes aient peur, Kreattur les a poussés pour que les elfes avancent! Les elfes disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, que Poudlard appartenait aux mangemorts, que les mangemorts étaient leurs maîtres maintenant! Kreattur a dit que c'était faux! Poudlard était aux élèves, et aux professeurs, et aux centaures et aux elfes et aux sirènes, et qu'ils étaient en danger, et que les elfes devaient aider! (« Bien parlé! », fut entendu du côté de Michael Corner) Et les elfes ont compris Kreattur et les elfes ont pris des armes partout dans les cuisines! Kreattur a pris un couteau et un tire-bouchon et il est allé avec eux et tout le monde s'est jeté dans le bazar! Kreattur s'est battu pour son maître Régulus, Kreattur s'est battu pour son maître Harry!

Dans son emportement passionné, il avait levé son poing serré autour du mouchoir en l'air, s'important peu de la réaction des gens. Mais tout d'un coup, le petit elfe sembla se dégonfler.

- Maître Harry a gagné et Kreattur s'est vengé, conclut-il, pourtant défaitiste, générant des sourcils froncés un peu partout. Des elfes que Kreattur connaissait avaient très mal et Kreattur est parti les soigner un peu. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui pleuraient, beaucoup. Parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup qui ne se relevaient pas, Kreattur le voyait. Ils étaient raides. Kreattur était très triste aussi. Kreattur avait perdu maître Regulus. Kreattur avait perdu maître Harry. Kreattur s'est occupé de mettre le corps horrible du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une salle à part. Personne ne voulait le toucher. Mais Kreattur le détestait beaucoup pour lui avoir enlevé ses deux maîtres, et pour l'avoir torturé.

Il eut un énorme soupir. Harry sentait les points d'interrogation suspendus dans les airs, chez les auditeurs de Kreattur.

- Maître Harry a enfin appelé Kreattur qui espérait. Mais Kreattur savait bien qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir. Kreattur a pleuré car maître Harry n'était plus son maître. Maître Harry a consolé Kreattur et maître Harry a dit à Kreattur que ce n'était pas grave. Que Kreattur pouvait être l'ami de Harry Potter maintenant. Kreattur n'a pas compris pendant longtemps. Kreattur avait toujours eu un maître. Comment Kreattur devait appeler maître Harry maintenant?

Il eut un regard perdu au loin. Harry se rappela de quelque chose et une main fouilla son petit sac caché autour du cou.

- Kreattur a compris qu'il devait appeler maître Harry juste Harry mais Kreattur n'y arrive toujours pas, admit-il en hochant la tête, penaud. Kreattur a fait des progrès quand même. Aujourd'hui, Kreattur est venu sans demander la permission à maître Harry de parler!, annonça-t-il en bombant soudain le torse, très fier, et il y eut un bref éclat de rire chez Ron, surpris. Et Kreattur a aimé! Kreattur est enfin content de ne pas avoir de maître! Parce que Kreattur a un grand ami maintenant! Kreattur est ami avec Harry Potter!

Kingsley, qui avait senti la fin du discours (du moins, il l'espérait), s'était levé et se rapprocha de l'elfe émotif, pendant que dans toute l'assistance, des têtes perplexes l'observaient toujours, comme s'ils venaient de redécouvrir quelque chose. Ou qu'Ollivander venait de leur faire la pub des baguettes automatiques en direct en souriant à la Lockart. Certains des plus sensibles avaient des yeux embués, et des sourires doux suivaient l'elfe laid, une main de Kingsley sur son épaule basse. Kingsley remercia Kreattur, fit signe à Harry, qui comprit que c'était son tour, mais qui se sentit étrangement pris au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à rester encore un peu de temps dans sa chaise, digérant les mots de Kreattur. Cependant, Harry s'avança, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'il était censé faire. Kreattur passa dans l'autre sens et alla soudainement le serrer à la taille, Harry, un peu rouge. Kreattur se défit de lui, levant ses grands yeux ensanglantés vers lui.

- C'était super ce que tu as dit, Kreattur, lui dit Harry à voix très basse.

Il hésita un instant, puis lui tendit discrètement le médaillon détruit.

- Tiens, je t'avais dit que je te le montrerai..., lui rappela-t-il dans un murmure inaudible par la majorité.

Kreattur s'en saisi avec de grands yeux frémissants, l'observa un petit moment reposé dans ses mains calleuses, avant que des larmes ne coulent silencieusement sur son visage, les paupières toujours ouvertes. Ses traits se crispèrent subitement, violemment, et il ferma le médaillon dans son poing fortement serré avec rage, l'ancien horcruxe se mettant à fumer entre ses doigts. Seuls des cendres s'en échappèrent peu à peu pour se disperser dans le très faible vent. Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était bloqué la respiration. Quand Kreattur n'eut plus rien laissé de l'horcruxe, celui-ci releva les yeux vers Harry qui réalisa d'une voix rauque:

- Je ne sais pas qui a dit que les elfes étaient sous les sorciers ou les gobelins, se força-t-il à dire, toujours estomaqué de cette magie qui ne serait jamais sorcière. Mais ça, c'était la chose la plus sage que j'ai vu faire par quelqu'un, toute espèce compris, depuis longtemps...

Kreattur lui lança un regard radieux et s'inclina profondément. Harry songea alors, avec une pensée nostalgique envers Dobby, que Kreattur avait encore du travail. Il s'inclina légèrement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Kreattur rougissant en s'apercevant de son erreur. Harry retint un rire à son expression puis reprit son chemin. Soudain, il ne se sentait plus tant d'humeur de mémorial. C'était très embêtant.

- Il est vraiment excellent comme orateur, lui murmura Kingsley en le croisant.

- Le meilleur, confirma Harry en retour.

- Tu vas t'en sortir aussi, rassura Kingsley en allant reprendre sa place.

Harry lui lança un sourire mal assuré avant de grimper sur l'estrade et de s'installer derrière le pupitre. La foule se trémoussa, comme impatiente. Harry, lui, fut satisfait de remarquer que Kreattur avait laissé son mouchoir humide de mucus sur le bloc-notes de Rita Skeeter. Il contempla ensuite la population silencieuse un moment, puis dit, sa voix magiquement amplifiée:

- Quatre batailles, dont deux à Poudlard, ont marqué un profond détour, bon comme mauvais, dans la seconde guerre menée contre Tom Jedusor.

Bon, au moins, il avait bien débuté, se rassura-t-il en avalant un peu de salive. Il reprit:

- Lors de la première, qui suivit le retour de Voldemort...

Il y eut une vague de frissons et Harry sourit presque en étant maintenant empli de la certitude qu'un jour, personne ne reculerait à dire ce simple nom.

- ... un étudiant de dix-sept ans, doué en magie, et qui avait fait ses preuves en matière de bravoure, perdit la vie. Son nom était Cedric Diggory.

Harry marqua une pause délibérée. Des paires d'yeux chez les étudiants se baissèrent à ce souvenir.

- Dans la deuxième, qui amena le monde sorcier à reconnaître le retour de Voldemort...

Harry ignora cette fois la vague de frissons.

- ... un homme de l'Ordre du Phoenix, vu aux yeux de la communauté sorcière comme un criminel, fut tué par Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette homme était Sirius Black, mon parrain.

Dans la foule, beaucoup échangèrent des regards stupéfaits, Rita Skeeter mourant d'envie de récupérer son bloc-notes.

- Dans la troisième, poursuivit Harry en élevant un peu la voix, Albus Dumbledore y donna sa vie, et ce, afin de sauver un étudiant de la tyrannie de Voldemort. Il protégea ses élèves jusqu'à la fin, tenant sa promesse publique aux parents d'élèves.

Harry pausa brièvement et se demanda d'ailleurs où était l'étudiant en question, aujourd'hui.

- Et enfin, la dernière et aussi la plus sanglante de toutes, qui résulta en la mort de soixante-quatre sorciers, sorcières, elfes et centaures, nous mena à la victoire dans un prix trop lourd.

Le nombre frappa, les expressions trahirent pour quelques-uns le choc. La gazette avait publié une estimation inférieure. Mais la gazette n'avait compté que les sorciers. Harry continua en retirant lentement un des deux parchemins de sa poche interne qu'il déplia, observant toujours la foule.

- Chacune des victimes de ces quatre batailles mérite un immense hommage, tout comme beaucoup d'autres encore, tuées au-dehors, ces trois années passées, et dont nul ne possède encore la liste exhaustive malheureusement, dit-il et son regard dévia vers la tombe de Dumbledore. L'inscription de leurs noms, aujourd'hui pour ceux morts en ces quatre périodes caractéristiques, et plus tard pour les autres, tous sur le menhir que vous voyez, permettra à plusieurs générations de ne pas oublier leurs sacrifices. Je rappellerai chacun d'entre eux, alphabétiquement, et je demanderai à un membre volontaire de leurs familles de bien vouloir accepter de venir à l'appel correspondant.

Il laissa les nouvelles être digérées puis reprit:

- Ces personnes graveront le nom de leur enfant, frère, soeur, parent, ami ou autre défunt sous les instructions de Rubeus Hagrid, indiqua-t-il en faisant un geste vers Hagrid qui hocha la tête vers les gens, plus petit que le monument de marbre. Ce menhir demeurera à Poudlard, où tout se décida, résistant au temps et montrant avec fierté les noms de tous ceux qui donnèrent leurs vies pour nous.

Les instructions achevées, Harry finit de lisser la liste qu'Andromeda lui avait donné la veille de la part de Kingsley sur le pupitre, prenant une profonde inspiration. Le moment difficile approchait. Il lut le premier nom et son regard s'assombrit trop tôt à son goût.

- Katie Bell, dit-il d'une voix haute et claire.

Il chercha du regard dans les rangées et une mère se leva, la tête basse, un homme qu'elle dépassait en se dirigeant vers l'allée centrale lui serrant brièvement la main, les traits du visage proches comme ceux d'un frère. Elle garda la tête basse en marchant assez vite, la main vers la bouche. Hermione, que Harry n'avait pas vu s'approcher, posa un lourd rangement de bois verni sur un tabouret comme celui de Kreattur et Harry la remercia silencieusement pendant que la mère arrivait.

Harry l'invita d'un geste à se rendre auprès d'Hagrid, où ce dernier lui murmura quelque chose et elle acquiesça, sortant sa baguette, gravant le nom de sa fille à l'endroit indiqué, les larmes coulant sur les joues. Harry, lui, se servit de quelque chose dans le rangement laissé par Hermione, puis, les mains jointes dans le dos, attendit patiemment pour ce qu'il savait, serait une très longue cérémonie. Les victimes ne méritaient pas moins.

Quand Mrs Bell eut fini, elle s'avança vers Harry qui lui remit un minuscule coffret à l'intérieur duquel était placée une médaille post-mortem, aux raisons élaborées dans le discours de Kingsley. Harry s'approcha de l'oreille de la mère de Katie, du côté caché au public.

- J'ai sincèrement apprécié faire partie de la même équipe de Quidditch qu'elle, lui murmura-t-il, et de jouer à ses côtés, Mrs Bell.

Mrs Bell lui lançant un sourire très tremblant et alla regagner sa place. Harry souffla lentement, discrètement, se donnant plus de courage. Il allait devoir faire preuve de plus de cran qu'il ne s'était douté. Il lut le second nom.

- Sirius Black.

Et cette fois, Harry se rendit lui-même auprès d'Hagrid.

- Juste en dessous, Harry, lui montra Hagrid du doigt. De la même taille d'écriture que Mrs Bell, tu vois?

Harry obéit et sentit une vague de satisfaction mélée de nostalgie et une pointe de regret l'envahir en voyant qu'enfin, le nom de Sirius serait reconnu de tous. Il revint au pupitre après un léger sourire à Hagrid et mit de côté la médaille de Sirius qu'il posa à côté de la liste.

- Blinky.

Un elfe apparut au pied de l'estrade dans un « crac » familier et s'avança à petits pas rapides vers Hagrid. La gravure se fit sans baguette.

Et la liste se poursuivit. Lentement, progressivement, et dans le silence, les noms défilèrent, les gens venant soutenus parfois par une seconde personne, comme Dennis Crivey qui s'avança avec sa mère. La cérémonie devint tortueuse pour Harry en revoyant apparaître Mr Diggory qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis que Harry avait eu quatorze ans. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé, vieilli, en ces quelques années. La barbe avait remplacé le bouc et Harry y reconnaissait toujours la sombre marque de la perte de son fils dans les yeux, assez semblable à celle de Mr Weasley depuis la mort de Fred. Le père de Cédric ignorait que Harry avait insisté dans ses correspondances depuis l'Australie à ce que le nom de son fils apparaisse sur le menhir, bien qu'il ne fut pas mort en se battant durant la guerre à proprement parlé. Le nom de Cedric avait néanmoins assez été insulté par Ombrage et ses collègues pendant un an au goût de Harry pour ne pas y mériter sa place. Mr Diggory voulut échanger une poignée de mains avec Harry avant de partir.

- Il est... satisfaisant de voir que ce monstre n'aura pas eu raison d'un homme de l'âge de mon fils, à la fin, tint-il à dire à Harry d'une voix plus grave que Harry ne s'en souvenait.

Après son départ, plus tard et de manière quasiment inévitable, des chuchotements prirent naissance, Harry observant calmement l'assemblée à la recherche des sources de bruits qui s'élevaient. Les gens le sentaient en général, et retombaient facilement dans un silence respectueux. La cérémonie se faisait longue pour certains. Quand Firenze s'avança, Harry remarqua que Rita Skeeter chuchotait de plus en plus fort, parlant sans cesse à Bozzo, désormais indifférente à la cérémonie. Firenze grava le nom de Durmen et Harry croisa le regard de Dean. Harry le regarda alternativement avec Rita située juste devant lui et Dean sourit, comprenant.

Un sortilège de silence plus tard, une journaliste et un photographe furieux mais inaudibles, Firenze recevait la médaille de son ami.

- Albus Dumbledore, dit Harry, satisfait, avant de revenir auprès du menhir, après qu'Abelforth ne se fut pas présenté.

- Vous voulez vous en charger, Hagrid?, lui proposa-t-il.

- Oh, hésita Hagrid d'un ton bourru, oh tu sais, Harry, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir bien m'appliquer... et puis j'ai peur de faire des fautes..., rougit-il, honteux, à voix basse.

- Allez-y, je reste là pour vous aider, le rassura Harry. Ça aurait fait plaisir à notre ancien professeur.

Harry graverait bien assez de noms lui-même jusqu'à la fin, comme le remarquèrent pas mal de personnes. Au nom de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, les yeux de Harry sondèrent ceux d'Andromeda en se pointant alternativement du doigt avec elle de manière discrète. Elle cilla, hocha avec hésitation la tête, et quand Harry fronça des sourcils, elle préféra s'avancer rapidement vers Harry d'une démarche brusque, en contrôlant ses émotions, sans croiser le regard de personne.

- Je veux bien... pour elle... mais si tu pouvais graver le nom de Rémus, par contre, chuchota-t-elle rapidement d'une voix grelottante de larmes prêtes. Je ne pourrai pas... pas deux...

- Je le ferai, comprit Harry qui s'était écarté du pupitre.

Elle lui confia momentanément Teddy et s'approcha d'Hagrid, Harry demeurant proche, avant de s'agenouiller devant le menhir. Quand elle eut terminé, des larmes brouillant totalement sa vue à présent, Harry lui rendit Teddy et elle resta auprès de Harry qui s'occupa de la seconde gravure après avoir annoncé le nom de Rémus Lupin à tous les gens présents. Malheureusement, il fut trop concentré sur son travail auprès d'Hagrid pour pouvoir surveiller les chuchotements intrigués du public à ces deux noms auxquels il était personnellement impliqué.

_Rémus John L..._

Les lettres qui prenaient naissance sous les yeux de Harry avaient un effet très bizarre sur lui. Teddy poussa une faible exclamation dans les bras d'Andromeda et Harry entendit, comme une parole qui se serait propagée de l'autre bout du lac vers lui. _Tu veux bien être le parrain? Oui, toi, bien sûr, Dora est tout à fait d'accord, on ne peut pas trouver mieux... _

- Tu vas bien, Harry?, chuchota Hagrid d'une voix qui parut lointaine à Harry.

- Ça va, Hagrid, assura Harry d'une voix basse rauque, agenouillé, la tête ne bougeant pas et toujours tournée vers le sol, la gravure momentanément arrêtée. Donnez-moi juste quelques secondes...

Il sentit Hagrid acquiescer au-dessus de lui et s'obligea à prendre de longues et calmes respirations. Ce n'était pas le moment, il devait faire preuve de plus de cran... Plus tard, se dit-il... Roulant sa tête contre ses épaules dans un massage déterminé, Harry reprit son travail, ses yeux piquant légèrement. A cet instant, il haït la personne qui avait eu l'idée absurde de faire faire ces gravures par des gens proches de la victime.

Et en tout, Harry graverait les noms de Sirius, Rémus Lupin, et Severus Rogue. A l'annonce de ce dernier nom, les murmures éclatèrent en une vague de conversations tout autour qui arrêta net Harry dans sa marche vers le menhir. Il observa alors la foule se tourner les uns aux autres, s'interroger, le regarder bizarrement, comme s'il avait soudainement été un imposteur se faisant passer pour Harry Potter avec une bonne dose de Polynectar dans les entrailles. Harry décida alors de revenir auprès du public.

- Je constate que son droit post-mortem de partager cette honneur avec ces autres combattants est largement remis en question, fit-il comme s'il interrogeait la foule.

MacGonagall se leva prestement et se rapprocha de Harry de sa démarche sévère.

- Peut-être, Potter, faudrait-il que je résume vos opinions ainsi que celles de Voldemort sur Severus Rogue, proposa-t-elle à Harry. Je me souviens de vos propos le concernant pendant votre duel contre Voldemort, comme beaucoup de témoins d'ailleurs. Vous pourrez vous occuper de sa gravure en attendant.

Elle avait fait en sorte d'être assez proche du pupitre pour que sa voix soit assez portée sur les domaines de Poudlard.

- Vous avez utilisé la pensine du Professeur Dumbledore?, chuchota Harry à son professeur d'un ton suspicieux en contournant le pupitre.

MacGonagall haussa des sourcils.

- J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations quotidiennes que de me servir de cet artefact, Potter, lui déclara-t-elle avec un rien d'irritation.

- Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas, vous pourrez la ranger en sûreté en veillant qu'elle ne soit pas à la portée de n'importe qui, lui dit Harry à l'étonnement de son professeur. Vous pouvez aussi récupérer son Ordre de Merlin, j'ignore si elle pourrait revenir à un membre de famille..., ajouta-t-il précipitamment après être parti vers Hagrid. Je vous laisse ma place, Professeur.

- Ouille, ça risque de semer l'embrouille, tout ça, commenta Hagrid à Harry pendant que Harry s'activait sur le menhir.

Le Professeur MacGonagall l'avait succédé au pupitre et racontait dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle avait entendu elle-même la nuit du duel final.

- Mr Potter a affirmé à Lord Voldemort -je vous en prie, ce n'est qu'un nom, il est mort!- que le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore par Severus Rogue avait été un plan arrangé entre eux deux visant à assurer la loyauté apparente de Mr Rogue auprès de Voldemort, expliqua-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Albus Dumbledore était déjà mourant avant que ce plan ne se mette en place. Il souhaitait seulement tourner sa mort en notre faveur en nous garantissant un espion dans les rangs des mangemorts.

- Mais cet homme a martyrisé nos enfants, à Poudlard!, intervint un sorcier immensément loin, avec sa baguette pointée à la gorge.

Mac Gonagall fut prise au dépourvu devant cette interruption. Elle tenta de se recontrôler.

- Pas réellement, en fait, expliqua-t-elle en assurant son maintien. Il s'agissait principalement des mangemorts portant le nom de Carrow...

- Mais il était directeur! Et il n'a rien fait!, coupa une autre personne, soutenue par les acclamations de voisins.

Harry arrêta sa gravure, se retournant et observant:

- J'imagine que ses agissements étaient étroitement surveillés par les autres mangemorts qu'il fréquentait largement, tenta MacGonagall en jetant un bref regard d'impuissance vers Harry.

Il comprit qu'elle ne pourrait poursuivre la défense de quelqu'un dont elle-même avait plus de preuves de sa culpabilité que de son innocence.

- Ce ne sont que des balivernes! Il n'existe aucune preuve tangible qui ne prouve qu'il n'ait pas été de leur côté!

Kingsley fut près de se lever mais Harry, revenant auprès de MacGonagall, lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il s'en chargeait.

- Je vais poursuivre, Professeur, merci beaucoup, dit-il à MacGonagall avec un sècheté qui ne lui était nullement dirigée.

MacGonagall lui lança un regard d'avertissement pour le mettre en garde, mais accepta de reprendre sa place sans protestation. Harry se mit bien face aux sorciers, redevenus silencieux devant, ce qui allait certainement être la fameuse explication désirée. Ils eurent tort.

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui à un mémorial qui a pour objectif de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui ont péri en combattant contre les partisans de Voldemort durant la guerre, ou contre Voldemort lui-même, rappela Harry d'un ton direct. Nous ne sommes pas dans une interview ou un débat ouvert aux opinions controversées sur le rôle de Severus Rogue pendant cette période. La seule preuve que vous obtiendrez jamais des véritables loyautés politiques de cet homme est ma _parole_. Ses actions étaient trop secrètes et risquées pour que plus de personnes n'en soient au courant. Maintenant, si vous préférez croire qu'il est mort des suites d'un _tragique_ _accident_, par exemple, libre à vous. Mon témoignage a gagné la confiance d'un nombre suffisant de personnes à ce jour pour avoir obtenu l'accord de joindre le nom de Severus Rogue aux autres déjà gravés dans cette pierre marbrée. Je ne demanderai simplement qu'aux gens manquant trop d'informations à ce sujet de ne pas se permettre le droit de juger cet homme trop vite et de garder un silence respectueux durant le reste de la cérémonie. Je vous remercie.

Sur ce, Harry repartit finir la gravure, laissant, il le sentait, une atmosphère tendue sur son passage. Les noms des victimes suivantes furent lus dans un silence exceptionnellement parfait, pour un rassemblement de gens aussi important. On aurait dit que les sorciers avaient été les élèves d'une classe de Harry ayant subi de sévères remontrances après un comportement inacceptable d'ensemble. Les traits du visage de Harry se détendaient cependant peu à peu, la colère s'effaçant devant les expressions détruites des prochains membres des familles aux défunts. Le pupitre portait quatre coffrets empilés que Harry trouvait bien trop lourds, à présent. Et le dernier nom ne vint pas avec moins de difficulté.

- Fred Weasley.

La gorge sèche, Harry vit alors George avancer, Ginny à ses côtés. Leur approche sembla durer une éternité pour Harry qui se demanda comment leur donner ce fichu Ordre de Merlin. Il les rejoignit tous deux très vite lorsqu'il vit George s'effondrer au milieu de la gravure, après un coup d'oeil bref vers des Weasley sur le point de se lever, et Harry serra l'épaule de George avec fermeté.

- Vous voulez que je prenne la suite?, demanda-t-il à voix très basse en s'adressant surtout à Ginny. Je l'ai déjà fait pour aider Andromeda...

Ginny hocha d'abord lentement la tête puis avec une plus forte conviction.

- Non... je vais écrire la fin...

- Je te ramène à ta place, George?, demanda Harry en se penchant à la tête dissimulée de George, agenouillé.

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru adopter ce genre de voix pour parler à George, un jour. Celui-ci finit par hocher la tête. « Je reste... » fut tout ce que parvint à comprendre Harry qui répondit d'un « d'accord... » sans timbre en relevant la tête vers Ginny dont la baguette tremblait légèrement. Il la contourna et lui saisit le poignet. Ce serait plus facile à deux.

- Là, c'est très bien, ça, les encouragea Hagrid en soufflant pour faire partir la poussière du nom de Fred. C'est bon, George, Fred y est bien marqué, maintenant.

- Je le ramène, Harry, se tourna Ginny en s'essuyant rapidement les joues et rangeant sa baguette. Merci..., fit-elle avec gratitude avant d'aider son frère à revenir à sa place.

Harry n'osa pas les rappeler pour récupérer la médaille. Il se contenta de la mettre de côté pour leur remettre plus tard. Hagrid passa une large main sur le marbre marqué tout autour maintenant, de la poussière blanche sur l'herbe, et déclara:

- Tous les noms y sont!

Harry eut un hochement final à Hagrid et s'adressa une dernière fois au public, Kingsley revenant rapidement auprès de lui pour conclure.

- Les noms des combattants décédés en dehors de ces quatre batailles seront ajoutés peu à peu tout autour de ces noms-là dans les mois à venir...

- ... et sur ce, la cérémonie matinale prend fin, mesdames messieurs. Nous vous convions de la reprendre à trois heures pour la seconde partie, poursuivit Kingsley pendant que Harry pliait la liste et rangeait quatre de ses médailles dans une poche interne de sa robe. Les pique-niques sont acceptés dans tout le parc de Poudlard si jamais vous ne trouvez pas de place dans la Grande Salle de l'école. Nous vous remercions de votre présence et de votre considération.

Les gens avaient déjà commencé à s'étirer, se lever et discuter lorsque Kingsley eut fini. Cela semblait de tarder à beaucoup de remuer les jambes, prises de crampes.

- Ça a été?, demanda de suite Kingsley à Harry qui s'était reculé du pupitre enchanté.

Harry sut immédiatement par l'expression soucieuse de Kingsley qu'il parlait de la légère altercation de Harry au sujet sensible qu'avait été Severus Rogue.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ce problème jusqu'à ce que je ne lise son nom et que les gens ne commencent à réagir dessus, franchement, admit Harry en commençant à se diriger vers le menhir en compagnie de Kingsley. C'était idiot, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Kingsley acquiesça de compréhension.

- Tu as bien parlé, je pense. C'était un peu sec et ne leur laissait pas vraiment de choix sur la question, mais... peut-être qu'il fallait ça, fit-il d'un ton songeur en débattant avec lui-même, apparemment.

Il soupira.

- Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure, Harry, le prévint-il en commençant à s'éloigner, sa délégation le rejoignant rapidement. Normalement, la suite devrait mieux se passer...

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers Hagrid.

- Hé Hagrid, je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas vu Abelforth, pour lui remettre au moins la médaille si...

- Bah, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit resté au fond, je l'ai aperçu quand j'étais avec Olympe, avant la cérémonie, répondit Hagrid dans un haussement d'épaules. L'a jamais été très sociable, Abelforth... Tu veux commencer le premier, Harry?, lui proposa-t-il avec un geste de la tête vers le menhir.

Beaucoup de personnes s'approchaient du menhir, des noms de victimes déjà listées auprès du ministère en tête.

- D'accord..., fit plus doucement Harry en se libérant de sa robe trop lourde, pour ne garder que chemise et pantalon noirs, le soleil au zénith, à présent.

- Alors, lui expliqua Hagrid, tous les noms de ce matin sont à peu près dans ce cadre, tu vois?, fit-il de ses mains traçant un rectangle. Tu peux graver au-dehors en commençant ici si tu veux, lui suggéra-t-il tandis que Harry se retroussait lentement ses manches. Re-bonjour, Mrs Tonks.

Andromeda était revenue, Teddy dans les bras, et répondit à Hagrid presque timidement.

- Par quel nom commences-tu, Harry?, lui demanda-t-elle en tendant le cou.

- Dobby, fit Harry en brandissant sa baguette et se mettant au travail.

- Va falloir être patient, lança d'une voix forte Hagrid à l'assemblée se resserrant autour d'eux. Les uns après les autres..., rappela-t-il. Bonjour Mrs Jones, vous êtes venue pur écrire le nom d'Emmeline Vance, non?

- Hagrid, marmonna quelques secondes plus tard Harry d'un ton grognon, vous n'auriez pas pu me choisir un endroit plus haut encore? J'arrive à peine à voir ce que je fais, là-haut... Avez-vous oublié que j'étais un nain à côté de vous?

- Pas qu'à côté d'Hagrid, Harry, intervint Ron en faisant rire les gens les plus proches.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui dans un sourire et s'efforça de ne pas le perdre en remarquant les yeux inhabituellement rouges de son meilleur ami.

- Quand tu auras fini, on rejoindra tout le monde sous le saule pleureur près du lac, d'accord? Kreattur a tenu à nous préparer le repas..., l'avertit Ron en le regardant graver le nom d'Alastor Maugrey.

- Fais-moi penser à remercier Hermione, si jamais j'oubliais, s'il te plait, acquiesça Harry sans détourner les yeux du menhir. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire les gravures des noms des elfes et des centaures sur les médailles aussi rapidement qu'elle...

- Pour ça..., dit Ron, Kingsley était content que tu en aies eu l'initiative, avec Hermione, quand il l'a vue s'en charger. Il a dit qu'il n'avaient pas eu le temps...

- ... de vérifier qu'ils étaient inclus dans la liste, oui, acheva pour lui Harry. C'est ce qu'Hermione pensait. Mais avec tout ce qu'il y a à considérer ces temps-ci, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en voulait à personne pour ça, si tu peux le croire. Et je pense qu'elle a du aimer que Kingsley choisisse Kreattur comme témoin, de toute façon, ajouta Harry à Ron dans un sourire complice, commençant à graver le nom suivant.

- Elle a _adoré_, souligna Ron dans une exclamation gentiment exaspérée. Qui est ce Frank Bryce, Harry?, ajouta-t-il en tordant le cou vers le nom.

- L'ancien jardinier de la famille du père à Voldemort, répondit Harry en générant une vague de frissons autour de lui. Il s'est fait assassiner quand Voldemort est revenu de son exil en Albanie, finit-il en se redressant alors qu'une voix masculinement mielleuse intervenait:

- Les détails de ce que tu avances sont d'une précision singulière, Harry, jugea Rita Skeeter, son bloc-notes et sa plume à papote récupéré. Les sources de tes informations proviendraient-elles du douteux et très controversé Severus Rogue?

- Non, dit sèchement Harry dont le visage s'était rapidement refermé.

Il fallait qu'elle vienne... Harry se pencha pour récupérer sa robe qu'il avait posé et remit ses manches normalement. Ron fusilla Rita du regard.

- Vous allez graver le nom de Ted, Andromeda?, demanda Harry en s'approchant de cette dernière, devinant qu'il devrait prendre Teddy dans ce cas.

- Oui, et si tu voulais bien garder mon sac, aussi..., ajouta-t-elle avant de faire à son tour quelques pas vers le menhir.

- Et bien Harry, tu ne nous présentes pas ce charmant bambin que tu tiens dans tes bras?, reprit Rita en avançant d'un pas, ses yeux toisant les cheveux vert flashant de Teddy avec un sourire naissant.

- Non, il souffre d'allergie, répondit Harry en faisant hausser les sourcils de Ron.

- D'allergie?, répéta Rita d'un ravissement surpris qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher. Un allergie héréditaire, peut-être, comme la niffleurite? Tu l'as aussi? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

Harry vit Andromeda revenir de sa tâche en jetant un coup d'oeil méfiant vers la journaliste, et Harry répondit avant de tourner les talons:

- La Skeeterite, une maladie qui peut être prévenue par une bonne dose d'insecticide dans la maison, acheva-t-il en faisant éclater d'un grand rire Ron.

Il s'éloignèrent vers le saule dans une promenade qui permit à Andromeda (Teddy de nouveau dans ses bras) d'en découvrir un peu plus sur le compte de Rita Skeeter, grâce à Ron, pendant que Harry se demandait s'il était véritablement débarrassé du scarabée pour la journée. Il aperçut les Granger, toujours assis dans les rangées de chaises désertées, avec Hermione qui avait retourné le siège de devant pour leur faire face et partir dans une discussion sérieuse avec eux.

Au bord du lac, Ginny avait marché le long de la passerelle en bois surplombant une partie du lac, et s'était ensuite assise sur le bord, relevant un peu sa jupe noire et trempant ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche d'un air distrait, ses songes perdus dans les vaguelettes apaisantes. Le reste de la famille Weasley s'était réuni sous le saule pleureur, où une belle nappe remplie de mets délicieux avait été disposée par Kreattur.

- Ton discours était le meilleur, Kreattur, mais ne va pas répéter ce que je viens de dire à Kingsley..., disait Mr Weasley d'un sourire bienveillant à l'elfe, même si sa tristesse à la gravure de Fred persistait sur son visage.

- Oh, merci M.Whisky, répondit en s'inclinant Kreattur pendant que Ron marmonnait un « c'est quoi le problème entre le nom Weasley et les elfes? ». Mais Kreattur a juste fait un saut à Poudlard, avant de revenir à la Noble Maison des Blacks, Kreattur coud de nouveaux habits pour M.Damy avec les robes des anciens maîtres Black de Kreattur...

Harry prépara un casse-croûte qu'il avait l'intention d'emporter à Ginny quand il vit Bill le battre à la course, déjà à mi-chemin. Avec un soupir, il se résigna donc à s'allonger à demi sur un côté de la nappe, demeurant en grande partie au soleil. Harry fut cependant satisfait par la suite de constater que l'apparition de l'elfe avait fait sortir un temps soit peu les Weasley de leur ambiance de deuil.

- Maman, ça va!..., se rebiffa Ron en se retroussant le nez, je sais me servir tout seul, quand même...!

- Tu manges bien moins qu'avant, Ron, c'est fou ce que tu as perdu en un an, rétorqua Mrs Weasley, entêtée, en garnissant davantage son assiette. Harry, mon chéri, tu prendras bien autant que Ron, n'est-ce pas?

- Je veux bien, Mrs Weasley, fit Harry en tendant le bras pour récupérer une assiette pleine. Je meurs de faim!, déclara-t-il avec emphase.

- Sûr, les discours, ça creuse, le chercha Ron, assis à côté de lui.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, Ron eut le visage trempé d'eau du lac.

- Donnez-moi Teddy, Andromeda, dit Harry en prenant son filleul, évitant intelligemment la vengeance de Ron qui n'osa pas réitérer le jet d'eau en voyant le bébé.

Harry se fit insulter à voix basse par Ron, et Hermione, passant derrière lui à ce moment-là, lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Ron en fut si pris au dépourvu qu'il resta tel quel, la bouche ouverte, tourné vers Harry. Ce dernier en éclata de rire et s'allongea confortablement sur l'immense nappe, posant Teddy sur lui. Hermione prit place à côté de Ron et les Granger à côté de Mr et Mrs Weasley, un peu plus loin. Fleur, quant à elle, avait remplacé Bill auprès de Ginny au bord de l'eau et Harry les regarda discuter tranquillement, Fleur refusant à tout prix de tremper ses pieds comme Ginny. Ce fut lorsque Harry mordit dans son dessert favori, à savoir une large part de tarte à la mélasse, qu'il remarqua Ginny regarder Fleur avec ahurissement, placer sa main sur son propre ventre inconsciemment, et commencer à parler avec excitation. Harry ne put lire sur les lèvres que « pas sûr sûr? » mais quoi que Fleur lui ait dit, il était content de voir Ginny sortir de sa sombre humeur, même si ce n'était que pour un moment. Hermione partit rejoindre les deux filles un instant plus tard, et Ron regarda Hermione s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il reporta son attention sur les Granger.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de s'être totalement réglée, leur histoire, fit-il alors part à voix basse à Harry qu'il avait vu suivre son regard.

- Si c'est une histoire de confiance, chuchota Harry pour ne pas se faire entendre des Granger qui discutaient avec Andromeda et Mr et Mrs Weasley, ça risque de prendre du temps...

Ron n'eut pas l'air de prendre le mal en patience aussi bien que lui. Après un silence qui fit dire à Harry qu'ils n'en rediscuteraient plus pour le moment, Ron lui lâcha soudainement:

- Ça me tue que les gens qui sont ensemble n'apprécient pas la chance qu'ils ont, maugréa-t-il en prenant Harry au dépourvu.

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru entendre ça de la bouche de Ron, un jour, une telle confession... qui ressemblait davantage à Harry lui-même.

- Donne-leur du temps..., répéta Harry dans un conseil soufflé, tous deux regardant dans la direction des Granger ou d'Hermione.

- Gin-ny, _stop it!_, lança Fleur depuis la passerelle en se protégeant les jambes de ses bras et se relevant rapidement. Je n'irai pas me tremper les pieds dans cette eau, elle est trop verte, et je n'ai jamais vu des sorciers jeter des sorts Moralgues ici!

- C'est parce que l'eau verte est si belle...

Ginny continua de taquiner légèrement Fleur, projetant des gerbes d'eau fraîche dans sa direction du bout des pieds. Seuls son manque d'enthousiasme et de rires trahissaient que Ginny n'avait pas tout son coeur dans ce petit jeu distrayant. Il apporta néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres de Harry quand Fleur se mit à crier de fausse rage contre Ginny, sous les rires mal réprimés d'Hermione. Malgré tous leurs ennuis, les trois jeunes femmes semblaient apprécier ce moment léger. Harry, le soleil au visage, Teddy à l'ombre, se dit que la vie était belle.

* * *

- ... ces personnes d'exception, finit Kingsley sous une pluie d'applaudissements à son discours alors que Harry ouvrait à côté de lui le premier petit coffret.

Et c'était reparti, pensa Harry. A la seule différence que maintenant, la cérémonie était nettement plus joyeuse, vu que les médailles étaient rendues à des personnes vivantes.

- Dean Thomas, y lut clairement Kingsley pendant que Harry essayait d'accrocher la médaille au torse de Dean.

Deux, trois, quatre secondes s'écoulèrent et des rires naquirent alors que Harry et Dean partageaient un regard embarrassé, Harry incapable de faire tenir sa médaille.

- Ça va, Harry? Besoin d'un coup de mains?, souffla Kingsley.

- Non... non mais quelle idée... vous avez vu comment c'est fait ce machin..., marmonna Harry en se débattant avec l'agrafe et Seamus, un peu derrière dans la queue, éclata d'un grand rire.

Harry réussit finalement et lissa la médaille sur la belle robe de Dean.

- Et voilà..., fit Harry avec soulagement à un Dean souriant à la situation.

- Olivier Dubois, lut Kingsley sur la médaille d'un nouveau coffret.

Harry s'y prit à l'avance cette fois pour comprendre le fichu mécanisme de l'attache façon sorcier. Les fabricants n'avaient rien compris à la technique moldue..., songea Harry.

- Imagine que c'est un vif, Harry, lui sourit malicieusement Dubois. C'est petit et c'est facile.

- Les vifs d'or, je les attrape et je les garde, Olivier, l'avertit en retour Harry en terminant de la lui fixer, le faisant rire.

- Vif va devenir un nom féminin très populaire, alors...

Ils avaient tous l'air extrêmement fiers, pensa Harry en maîtrisant de mieux en mieux la tâche. Parvati poussa un gloussement ravi en la voyant sur elle et embrassa Harry sur la joue, déclenchant des « hou hou hou! » dans le public.

- Je reviendrai prendre celle de Lavande, elle est toujours à Ste Mangouste, lui dit-elle avant de descendre de l'estrade.

Lee Jordan s'inclina profondément devant tous, provoquant de vives acclamations, comme s'ils sortait d'une pièce de théâtre populaire. Ernie McMillan gonfla le torse comme jamais, imité plus tard par Sturgis Podmore, membres de l'Ordre mélés à ceux de l'AD.

- Comment ça va, Seamus?, en profita Harry en se saisissant d'une nouvelle médaille.

- Ca va super, je bronze en Irlande, chez mes grands-parents du côté de ma mère, ces jours-ci, l'informa-t-il pendant que Harry s'approchait de lui en écartant l'agrafe. Et des fois, je reviens ici, pour revoir tout le monde et aider un peu.

- Seamus a l'intention de se prendre un appartement à Londres, après, rigola Dean qui s'était rapproché au-devant pour immortaliser ce moment important de la vie de son meilleur ami à l'aide d'un appareil photo.

- Sans elfe pour faire le ménage, Seamus?, fit Neville depuis la queue, choqué à cette idée.

Les rires fusèrent, Seamus fit un geste grossier caché au public, et Harry recula, sa tâche achevée. Certaines remises furent plus émouvantes que d'autres, Harry trouvant par exemple très étrange et intimidant de placer la médaille sur le torse de Mr Weasley avant que ce dernier ne le prenne dans ses bras, tout comme sa femme par la suite. D'autres filles en profitèrent pour embrasser Harry sur la joue, faisant dire à Charlie Weasley que c'était « lui qui avait la meilleure place », des vagues de rires se poursuivant avec des applaudissements continuels. La foule en était même venue à demeurer debout en tapant avec enthousiasme les mains. Harry fut surpris et content de voir Elphias Doge monter sur l'estrade, lançant à Harry un clin d'oeil complice quand la médaille tint bon. Elphias lui serra la main des deux siennes, à la fin. Harry eut les doigts plus tremblants pour George, en revanche, non pas qu'il l'ait remarqué, et Terry Boot manqua la marche de l'estrade en repartant. Harry fut particulièrement ému pour Neville, dont la grand-mère lança un « c'est mon petit-fils! », avant que deux ou trois filles ne le sifflent depuis les rangs, le faisant rougir, et Luna, qui observa avec curiosité sa médaille, avant de lancer clairement qu'elle préférait de loin son faux-gallion, faisant rire de bon coeur les membres de l'AD.

La bonne humeur était très contagieuse pour Harry dont le coeur s'allégeait à chaque nouvelle tête radieuse. Cho Chang l'embrassa également, laissant Harry si perplexe qu'il décida de laisser tomber toute réflexion sur elle désormais, et Harry dut monter, sous les moqueries joyeuses générales, sur le tabouret de Kreattur, pour pouvoir espérer accrocher la médaille de Hagrid. Pas encore assez haut, Hagrid le saisit comme Harry saisissait parfois Teddy sous les épaules pour pouvoir enfin achever sa tâche, rendant la scène mémorable, d'autant plus que Hagrid pleurait de joie et de fierté.

- Tu pèses à peine plus lourd que quand tu avais un an, Harry!, avait-il lancé de sa voix tonitruante, un appareil photo les mitraillant avec frénésie.

MacGonagall le regarda très fièrement, mais à la surprise de Harry, c'était de la fierté qui lui était adressé à lui, avant qu'elle ne lisse sa robe, et un peu celle de Harry. Elle repartit sous le regard éberlué de Harry. Dedalus Diggle perdit de nouveau son chapeau haut-de-forme sous le poids de l'émotion et Slughorn regardait sa médaille comme si elle lui enlevait un poids que Harry pensait seul connaître de lui. Kreattur attira de nouveau la sympathie générale en pleurant à chaudes larmes au nouveau cadeau de Harry. Kingsley, lui, accepta la médaille avec la sobriété d'un ministre. Il n'y eut que pour Mondingus Fletcher que Harry eut un peu de mal à laisser la médaille. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu lors de la bataille, mais la liste comprenait tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avec ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

- Un conseil, tu devrais la troquer avec quelque chose d'autre, Mondingus, lui murmura Harry en achevant de l'accrocher à son torse.

Abelforth se fit une nouvelle fois absent et Harry rangea sa médaille avec celle de son frère, incertain de ce qu'il en ferait par la suite. Enfin, Harry en arriva aux trois dernières personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. Ginny s'avança, rayonnante sous la clarté du soleil d'été, et Harry accrocha maladroitement sa médaille, conscient de son regard tout le temps durant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, provoquant de nouvelles vagues de railleries bon enfant.

Puis vint le tour de Ron. Un sourire complice aux lèvres, il s'avança avec l'élégance qu'imposait une belle cérémonie, se plaçant devant Harry, toujours plus grand que lui, avec ses éternelles taches de rousseur. Le moment les frappa tous deux, incroyablement dépassés d'être là, vêtus comme des princes, le ventre plein, alors que six mois auparavant, ils jetaient des arêtes de poissons avec dégoût, assaillis par le froid, s'alternant interminablement pour des tours de gardes tendus et épuisants. Ron bomba le torse avec exagération, et le moment fut rompu, Harry et lui éclatant de rire. Il fallut du temps pour que la médaille ne tienne, les deux amis plaisantant de blagues inaudibles. Ron finit par le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre comme un frère, avant de ne laisser place à Hermione qui s'essuyait les joues de joie à cette vision.

Celle-ci passa la cérémonie entre pleurs et rires en face de Harry, le visage heureux si différent qu'il en était méconnaissable de celui qu'elle portait au départ de Ron l'hiver dernier. Pourquoi avait-il eu peur que la foule réagisse mal à son encontre après la sortie des articles de Rita Skeeter, Harry ne le sut jamais. Mais sa participation à la guerre semblait bel et bien effacer les ragots lancés sur eux deux, à ce moment-là. Harry l'embrassa aussi sur la joue et ils descendirent sous les applaudissements destinés à Hermione, Harry ravi de retrouver enfin tout le monde et d'en avoir fini.

Un raclement insistant de gorge amplifié par un sonorus le fit cependant retourné, à mi-chemin dans l'allée centrale. Kingsley le regardait, attendant. Avec horreur, Harry regarda sur le côté puis se calma, ne voyant pas de médaille manquante.

- Quoi? Je n'ai oublié personne, ne comprit pas Harry alors que Kingsley lui faisait signe de revenir, ce qu'il fit, perplexe.

Kingsley ouvrit un nouveau coffret portant une médaille. Harry eut la folie de penser que peut-être on lui donnerait les médailles de ses parents, avant de se dire qu'ils n'allaient pas reparler des victimes de la première guerre, non plus. Kingsley le regarda penser comme s'il ne s'y habituerait jamais. De quoi? Ça...

- C'est _toi_ que tu as oublié, lui dit Kingsley en se retenant de l'insulter gentiment derrière ses paroles et prenant la médaille du coffret.

Des rires éclatèrent de partout à gorge déployée, Harry virant au rouge et filant près de Kingsley, les acclamations plus fortes et fiévreuses que jamais. Il se passa une main gênée dans la nuque en remontant l'estrade et les gens encore assis dans la pelouse se levèrent, tapèrent des pieds en hommage suprême, tout le monde applaudissant en s'en faire mal aux mains, la voix de Hagrid rugissante au-dessus des autres. On aurait dit qu'ils subissaient un tremblement de terre. Harry ne fut même pas conscient des centaures frappant des sabots au sol par plusieurs fois en son honneur.

Kingsley joua un peu avec le mécanisme de la médaille, redonnant du contrôle à Harry.

- Vous voyez? Je vous avais dit que c'était rien, cette broche..., lui marmonna-t-il alors que Kingsley éclatait de rire.

- Très bien. Je décrète de ne plus jamais distribuer de médailles à partir de ce jour, décida Kingsley à lui-même comme s'il inventait une nouvelle loi. Ça m'évitera de perdre de mon charisme en public...

Les acclamations pour Harry furent les plus longues et les plus enthousiastes, ses camarades partant dans un rythme effréné de frappements et de joyeux sifflements. Harry fut éberlué quand il perçut des chansons en désordre partant en écho sur le parc. A droite, des rimes suivant des « Hey ho! Hey ho! » enjoués étaient fredonnés dans des airs plutôt militaires tandis qu'à gauche, on aurait dit des paroles plus euh... personnelles...

Bam! On l'appelait jadis L'Elu,

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu,

Bam, Bam! Aujourd'hui, il est devenu

L'Homme-qui-a-vaincu!

Bam, Bam, Bam! Mangemorts, soyez prévenus,

Harry Potter est revenu!

Les Weasley, les Granger, et bien d'autres, comme Harry, détournèrent la tête avec émerveillement, sans cesser d'applaudir, vers ces groupes chantants gaiement des airs méconnus d'eux. Apprendre qu'autant les connaissaient en était désarmant. Ecouter les paroles l'était plus encore. Qui, quand, où avaient-elles été écrites? Et le dernier vers ne lui mettait pas la pression du tout... Mais les sorciers à perte de vue gardaient une humeur festive, seule la joie en tête. Harry ne savait plus où regardait, et il perçut Ron finir le complet d'une voix à tue-tête:

- Ouaih! Et BamBam BamBam! Il va vous mettr'un pied dans l'c...!

- Ron!, s'insurgea de suite sa mère, malgré son large sourire à la foule derrière eux.

Kingsley dut rappeler Harry pour échanger avec lui une bonne poignée de mains, ce qu'ils firent en riant toujours des réactions submergeantes de la population les entourant, apparemment loin d'être prête d'arrêter en si bon chemin leurs chansons de motivation en temps de guerre, ou plus décontractantes, taquineuses même. Harry, qui n'était désormais plus retenu par le moindre devoir cérémonieux cette fois, descendit de l'estrade à l'encontre des Weasley, Hermione (aux yeux humides de joie) et Andromeda, la foule l'applaudissant et lui souriant toujours largement.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Doutes

Chapitre Onze : Doutes.

L'enseigne en bois restait suspendue à la potence de fer rouillée, immobile en l'absence totale de vent. La Tête de Sanglier ne reluisait pas davantage sous le soleil qui s'était décidé à brûler constamment depuis l'aube de la bataille finale. Des planches de bois plantées de travers condamnaient l'accès au pub au niveau des fenêtres déjà opaques de saleté. Harry observa l'aspect misérable de la petite auberge quelques instants avant de cogner à nouveau à la porte d'entrée. Si personne ne lui répondait pas au bout de cette cinquième fois, c'était que l'endroit avait bel et bien été déserté de ses clients douteux ainsi que de son propriétaire. Harry perçut alors de l'intérieur de lourds pas précipités et furieux se rapprocher de la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard dans un violent craquement.

- _Dîtes donc, mon gaillard,_ vociféra la voix d'Abelforth, vous ne savez pas qu'en langage humain, quand on ne vous répond pas, ça veut dire que c'est _fermé_?!

Abelforth s'arrêta abruptement en s'apercevant de l'identité de son visiteur et son expression hargneuse se fit plus prise au dépourvu.

- Bonjour Abelforth, dit Harry sobrement. Je ne suis pas venu pour une chope de whisky pur feu, je passe juste en un coup de vent, le rassura-t-il.

Abelforth eut un grognement et revint à l'intérieur en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Harry hésita puis entra enjoué par le charmant accueil du frère de Dumbledore. Le pub était encore plus plongé dans le noir que d'habitude.

- Tu vas me ruiner la réputation de mon auberge, Potter, si toi et tes copains continuez de passer dans le coin, marmonna Abelforth en se rendant derrière son comptoir poussiéreux.

- L'auberge aurait du mal à avoir une quelconque réputation si vous la maintenez fermée, répliqua Harry en regardant autour de lui le bar silencieux et désert et se questionnant sur l'identité de ses « copains ».

- C'est bien obligé, mon bar serait rempli de monde du matin au soir, autrement, maugréa Abelforth en sortant deux verres malgré la remarque de Harry à son arrivée. Ils veulent tous voir si c'est bien par _ici_ que toute la révolte s'est incrustée à Poudlard. J'ai perdu tous mes clients discrets d'accoutumée à cause de ces gens-là.

- Et ce serait une mauvaise chose de changer de clientèle parce que...?, commença à demander lentement Harry à Abelforth, incapable de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit marchand d'Abelforth.

Il s'assit alors sur un haut tabouret.

- Parce que je n'aime pas cette nouvelle clientèle d'idiots, acheva Abelforth en débouchant une vieille bouteille d'hydromel. Ils sont tous là à reluquer mon auberge de leurs yeux de hiboux, en imaginant que des choses _passionnantes_ se sont produites ici...

Harry le fixa puis se secoua la tête après avoir décidé d'abandonner sa tentative à le comprendre. Il posa les deux petits coffrets comprenant les Ordres de Merlin pour les deux frères Dumbledore respectivement sur le comptoir.

- Je suis venu vous donner ces deux médailles, ce sont les Ordres de...

- Je n'en veux pas de vos médailles, vous pouvez les garder, l'interrompit Abelforth avec brusquerie.

- Et bien, vous vous chargerez de les jeter au feu tout à l'heure, lança Harry qui finissait par être irrité de l'humeur revêche d'Abelforth. Mais je devais vous les donner, elles ne sont pas à moi, elles vous appartiennent, à vous et votre frère.

Abelforth regarda Harry à travers ses lunettes aux vitres sales, posant la bouteille d'hydromel, une fois les deux verres remplis.

- Tu as l'air de t'être douté que je n'en voudrais pas de vos médailles, marmonna-t-il presque à lui-même. Tu aurais pu t'en débarrasser toi-même, ça t'aurais évité un détour inutile.

- Peut-être..., murmura Harry d'un ton non convaincu en faisant tournoyer le verre dans sa main, le regard perdu dans le liquide alcoolisé. Ou vous auriez pu récupérer les médailles vous-même lors du mémorial, Hagrid m'a dit qu'il vous y avait vu.

- C'est un crime de n'aller là-bas que pour rendre hommage aux victimes, sans vouloir ces fichus prix de concours?

- Vous avez rendu hommage à _toutes_ les victimes, là-bas, Abelforth?, osa alors Harry en fixant le barman des yeux.

Celui-ci ne fut pas assez stupide pour ne pas saisir le sous-entendu. Il ne cilla pas en retour, ses yeux bleus perçants se plissant à ceux de Harry.

- Allons bon, tu es venu pour me faire dire quoi, que tu avais raison au sujet de mon frère? Qu'à la fin, tout ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était que de te voir en vie, nageant en plein bonheur?

- Oh non..., souffla doucement Harry à la surprise du barman. Non, Albus Dumbledore voulait définitivement que j'agisse pour _le plus grand bien_ en acceptant la mort à bras ouverts. Non... il tenait véritablement à mon bonheur, mais parfois, ça n'est pas suffisant. Il est heureux que votre frère ait fini par entrevoir une faille qui lui permettrait d'atteindre ces deux objectifs à la fois. Autrement, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait privilégié mon sacrifice à mon bien-être.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Abelforth avait l'air de vouloir lire de toutes ses forces les pensées de Harry, lui-même un peu perdu dans ses songes.

- Et tu le pardonnes?, lâcha finalement Abelforth à moitié incrédule.

- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait?, rétorqua Harry qui demandait enfin ce qui l'intéressait le plus.

Abelforth préféra vider son verre d'une seule gorgée plutôt que de lui répondre.

- Ce n'était que pour les médailles que tu es passé me voir?, demanda-t-il en passant le sujet de son frère sous silence.

- Principalement, répondit Harry en prenant une gorgée prudente d'hydromel. Du moins, au début, je veux dire. Mais après... après, je me suis demandé si vous ne pourriez pas reconnaître cet homme, ajouta-t-il en sortant un portrait mouvant de sa poche interne.

Abelforth retourna le parchemin déplié sur le comptoir, cachant son étonnement face à cette requête inhabituelle.

- Ce sorcier fait parti de l'un de ceux qui sont exilés en France, élabora Harry. Le soir où il a failli être capturé, il portait sur lui tout un arsenal de potions. Je me suis rappelé aujourd'hui que vous aviez fait allusion à des gens comme lui le soir où vous nous avez aidés à échapper aux mangemorts. Vous disiez que votre bar servait au commerce illégal de potions et de poisons entre eux. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chances pour que vous ne l'ayez jamais vu mais...

- Bombousier, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, coupa Abelforth en retournant le parchemin vers Harry.

- Vous êtes sûr? C'est un des rares que les aurors ne parviennent pas à identifier...

- Si je te dis que c'est Bombousier, c'est que c'est lui, affirma abruptement Abelforth. Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui, d'ailleurs? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire, maintenant que Voldemort est six pieds sous terre? Comme prendre des vacances, par exemple, toi et tes deux copains? Vous avez fait bien assez comme ça pour la communauté sans risquer votre peau maintenant, ce serait manche de rejoindre tous ces noms du menhir après ça.

- Je n'enquête pas à proprement parlé, c'est juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit avant de venir _tenter de nouveau_ de frapper à votre porte, dit Harry en rangeant son parchemin. Qu'est-ce que vous savez, sur ce Bombousier?

Abelforth ne dissimula pas une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Sûûr, tu n'enquêtes pas du tout..., ironisa-t-il.

- C'est un crime de vouloir ces assassins sous barreaux?, demanda Harry qui recommençait à s'énerver.

- Pas tant que tu n'en fais pas pâtir ta famille, je suppose, répliqua tranquillement Abelforth. Le petit va bien?

- Il s'appelle Teddy Lupin, renseigna Harry, et oui, il va très bien, il se fait dorloter par sa grand-mère qui ne veut plus lâcher prise sur lui depuis que je suis parti avec pendant cinq jours en voyage.

- Bombousier est un copain au neveu à Walden Macnair, si ça peut être utile, dit Abelforth de manière inattendue.

- Merci beaucoup, soupira Harry en buvant le reste de son hydromel d'un coup.

Ca n'avait pas été de tout repos à tirer les vers du nez d'Abelforth. Abelforth le regarda par ces verres sales de lunettes quelques instants.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'arrêter là, pas vrai?, comprit-il alors. Ils t'ont dit quoi, au ministère, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de toi?

- Au moins, dit sarcastiquement Harry en reposant un peu brusquement son verre. Ils ont sûrement besoin d'un autre sorcier qui sait maîtriser... _l'Expelliarmus_, fit-il avec grand effet.

Abelforth eut une exclamation presque sincère et partit poser les deux verres vides dans un évier où il y fit couler de l'eau légèrement terreuse.

- Mais peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, que tu acceptes, fit-il en réfléchissant comme s'il venait de changer d'avis. Ça changerait de ces pitres qui croient pouvoir changer le monde en modifiant l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron.

Harry eut un mince sourire en imaginant l'expression de Percy à ces paroles. Il y eut un bref silence, puis...

- Kingsley Shaklebolt m'a offert le poste de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, dit-il alors sans avoir la moindre idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'admettre à ce barman sentant la chèvre.

Peut-être parce que justement, il aurait un avis plus objectif que celui de ses amis... Abelforth se retourna tout en continuant d'essuyer les verres de son torchon sale et observa un Harry aux épaules affaissées.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça, pour un gamin qui cherche à mettre tous ces corniauds sous cellule, fit-il alors remarquer.

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis qu'un gamin, justement, marmonna Harry avec aigreur, repensant aux paroles de Kingsley à ce sujet. _Depuis quand veux-tu être traité comme un enfant?_

- Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur?, demanda Abelforth.

- Non, fut la seule réponse possible à donner.

- Alors pourquoi ça te travaille tant que ça? Tu oublies et tu laisses le poste à quelqu'un d'autre, y'a pas de problème.

Un silence calculateur s'instaura entre les deux hommes. On aurait dit qu'Abelforth voyait autant les mensonges chez Harry qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Finalement, Harry se passa une main sur le visage, secoua la tête comme s'il était exaspéré de lui-même et dit d'un ton dégoûté envers lui:

- Je dois croire que maîtriser l'Expelliarmus, c'est maîtriser ce poste, en fin de compte.

Abelforth laissa échapper un éclat de rire comme un aboiement de chien. Il rangea ses deux verres. Soudain, il était d'une humeur bien moins grognon qu'à l'arrivée de Harry.

- Donc il y a une partie de toi qui s'en sent capable, conclut-il comme un psychomage accompli. Le problème, c'est de savoir si c'est un partie arrogante, comme tu le penses, ou raisonnable, qui a des preuves à l'appui.

- Ça passe ou ça casse, résuma Harry qui ne voulait subitement plus parler de ses problèmes, sachant définitivement que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il s'étira et ajouta:

- Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de la médaille de votre frère, demandez au Professeur MacGonagall de bien vouloir l'accepter à votre place. Elle pourrait toujours l'ajouter à la collection de la salle des trophées de Poudlard.

- Tu trouves qu'elle mérite d'être admirée par des étudiants, toi?, grogna presque Abelforth, cependant plus ouvert à discuter de son frère qu'au début.

Harry eut une geste de la tête qui en disait long.

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Abelforth, que votre frère ne s'est pas bien occupé de votre soeur de son vivant, qu'il a placé ses projets de changer le monde avant sa propre famille, mais il y a quand même quelques petites choses qu'il a fait qui valent la peine de ne pas être oubliées.

Harry se leva et replaça le tabouret rapidement.

- Je pense même ne pas énormément me tromper en croyant qu'il a passé le reste de sa vie à se rattraper, à sa manière bien sûr, mais c'était une certaine forme de rédemption, pour lui.

Abelforth le fixait toujours de ses yeux bleus perçants.

- Alors..., tenta-t-il malgré lui, alors ce sera jusqu'au bout, hein? Jusqu'au bout tu feras partie de ses admirateurs qui le voyaient comme la réincarnation de Merlin, pas vrai?

Mais même dans sa voix, on pouvait entendre les propres doutes d'Abelforth à se heurter à ses convictions si anciennes et profondément encrées chez lui.

- Vous croyez que c'est moi qui me bloque autant à la vérité concernant votre frère?

Abelforth se retourna pour ranger les deux verres, se cachant de Harry. Harry, lui, avait l'impression de faire face à sa Tante Pétunia qui rejetait tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire sur sa soeur. Cette rancune, Harry la connaissait bien. Severus Rogue lui en avait fait pâtir pendant des années, pour une chose que Harry n'avait jamais eu le pouvoir de changer. Il soupira.

- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il à voix basse. Merci pour le verre et le coup de main sur Bombousier, Abelforth.

Abelforth accepta ses remerciements sans se retourner, d'un geste de la tête, avant d'ajouter, lorsque Harry eut atteint le seuil de la Tête de Sanglier:

- Ce miroir... communicant que tu avais avant... tu l'as toujours?

Harry se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, pourquoi?

Abelforth lui fit de nouveau face.

- Garde-le. Quand je rouvrirai mon auberge de nuit seulement, histoire de ramener mes anciens clients, il se peut que j'entende des trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser des fois... je te contacterai, de cette manière.

Harry eut un sourire, mais hocha la tête.

- Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un morceau de verre. Je ne peux y voir que votre oeil et je ne peux pas vous parler ou vous entendre au travers...

- Et alors, mon garçon? Les enchanteurs au Chemin de Traverse, ça existe, non? On n'est plus en guerre, tu peux aller en voir qui te le répareront, ton bout de verre, lança Abelforth qui avait repris du poil de chèvre. J'te jure, fit-il en grattant sa barbe broussailleuse, des fois, c'est à se demander quel camp était le plus idiot des deux, entre les mangemorts et vous...

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. Il revint presque au-dehors, avant de s'arrêter et d'oser avec insolence:

- Alors... si on s'y met ensemble pour des choses faîtes pour _le plus grand bien_, vous ne serez pas contre?

Abelforth le fusilla du regard mais Harry ne perdit pas son large sourire.

- Dégage, mon garçon, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi... _et garde sur toi ce fichu bout de verre!_, lança-t-il alors que Harry retournait sous le soleil avec un air de très grande satisfaction.

* * *

_Le Service Remanié des Aurors est composé du Directeur des Oubliators, des représentants des aurors dans divers services du ministère, je t'expliquerai plus amplement lesquels plus tard, le Dirigeant des Aurors aussi à l'évidence... Les aurors ont de multiples grades, du premier -celui acquis dès son diplôme- qui est le grade de soldat, on se contente de l'appeler Auror, au plus élevé -celui du Dirigeant, le général en quelque sorte-, je sais, Harry, mais non, je ne te donnerai pas un grade zéro parce que tu n'as pas passé quelques formalités, ça n'existe pas... ça, c'est la liste des noms des aurors en qui j'ai moi-même assez confiance. Ils étaient vraiment du bon côté en temps de guerre selon moi, donc ça peut aider comme base de repère... Harry, si je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à celui que je veux voir devenir comme Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, je n'ai de temps pour personne..._

Kingsley s'était montré pour le moins sérieux quand il avait considéré Harry pour le poste de Dirigeant des Aurors. Harry était toujours resté sur sa position de refus et pourtant... Il avait reçu plus d'une visite très tardive du Ministre le la Magie lui-même, à la grande stupéfaction d'Andromeda. Celui-ci lui avait même laissé certains de ses anciens ouvrages les plus utiles et efficaces pour le « convertir » quand Kingsley n'était pas lui-même chez Andromeda à persuader Harry. Harry n'avait pas su par où commencer, il s'était déchiré la voix à Kingsley en lui répétant de reprendre ses livres, car, de toute évidence, il ne pourrait pas rattraper trois à quatre années d'études d'un claquement de doigts. Ce à quoi lui avait répondu Kingsley que là n'était pas son objectif, à la grande consternation de Harry. Ce dernier s'était laissé tombé sur le sofa, Kingsley repartant par transplanage rapidement en promettant de revenir un de ces jours. Ce n'était qu'après que Harry avait réalisé que les tomes laissés par Kingsley n'étaient pas ceux utilisés à la scolarité des apprentis Aurors, mais traitaient de l'organisation du ministère (et ils étaient bien trop volumineux au goût de Harry). Harry et Andromeda avaient fixé l'endroit où Kingsley était parti un petit moment avant qu'un bombement de Color dans le mur du couloir ne les réveille de leur stupeur.

- Il est euh... tenace, cet homme, fit alors remarquer Andromeda en demeurant debout, à sa place. Nymph... adora m'avait dit qu'il pouvait l'être parfois, quand elle était placée sous son commandement, mais là...

Harry souffla d'épuisement. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'attitude de Kingsley qui le fatiguait à ce point, ou ses propres doutes.

- Et vous, Andromeda, qu'en pensez-vous?, lui demanda-t-il en rassemblant les ouvrages aux belles reliures et aux images tentatrices sur la petite table du salon.

Andromeda tourna très vite la tête vers lui, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose d'autre dans les paroles de Harry.

- Tu veux dire que tu _considères_ son offre?, interpréta-t-elle avec surprise.

- Je _considère_ mes options pour mon avenir, rectifia Harry en se relevant, une pile de livres dans ses bras. Il va bien falloir que je me trouve une occupation, que ce soit de reprendre mes études, ou de trouver un travail, dit-il en partant ranger les volumes dans la petite bibliothèque du salon. Je pourrai plus tard commencer à chercher une maison ou quelque chose, songea Harry à voix haute. Si je me fais rémunérer, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, même avec l'histoire des gobelins... et je n'ai pas envie de vivre à Square Grimmaurd...

Il ne vit jamais le changement d'expression d'Andromeda à tous ces mots.

- Tu ne manques pas d'argent, comme tu viens de le dire, lui rappela-t-elle alors avec une certaine prudence dans la voix. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais vivre ta vie sans ne plus jamais travailler que les gens ne t'en voudraient pas.

- Ça ne me ressemble pas, murmura Harry d'un air distrait, les yeux balayant les titres des tomes prêtés par Kingsley.

Andromeda, dans son dos, se redressa, adoptant un maintien aristocratique plus renfermé sans s'en apercevoir.

- Oh..., sembla-t-elle comprendre. Alors, tu t'ennuies?

Quelque chose dans sa voix alerta Harry qui commençait à mieux saisir les humeurs variantes d'Andromeda suivant le ton qu'elle adoptait. Il se retourna.

- Non, Andromeda, tenta-t-il de rassurer, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais...

- Tu réalises que si jamais tu acceptais son offre, tu n'aurais plus un moment à toi pour plusieurs mois? Je n'exagère pas, Harry, ce genre de poste à responsabilités prend le dessus sur tout le reste, l'avertit-elle. Apparemment non, finit-elle alors par attester en l'observant.

Harry n'apprécia pas qu'Andromeda pense si bien le lire, si vite après qu'il ne se soit installé chez elle. Une bouffée de contrariété monta en lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'envisageais le poste que Kingsley me proposait!, se défendit-il comme pris dans une impasse, sa voix un peu plus suraiguë que la normale. Je parlais d'avoir une occupation _en_ _général_, c'est tout!

- Mais tu considères son offre, n'est-ce pas?... J'ai tort, Harry?

L'attitude de Harry se fit irritée et agitée. Andromeda assumait quelque chose chez lui qu'il ne s'était même pas encore admis à lui-même. Sa conversation avec Abelforth lui en avait bien fait prendre conscience.

- Oui... Non!... Je n'en sais strictement rien!, lança-t-il, aux prises de son dilemme.

Andromeda ne dit rien, observant un Harry rangeant avec nervosité le dernier volume, cherchant ses mots et se passant une main dans les cheveux. Harry souffla, essayant de se calmer. Finalement, une question qui le travaillait depuis assez longtemps s'échappa soudain de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y puisse grand chose.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'à moi à qui ça paraisse... _dément_ que Kingsley me choisisse pour un poste pareil?, fit-il alors les bras ouverts à toute explication, les visages d'Abelforth, d'Hermione et d'Andromeda défilant dans sa tête, en plus de celui de Kingsley.

Andromeda haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais pas la surprise que croyait Harry.

- Tu veux dire que la seule chose qui te retienne d'accepter, c'est ton insécurité vis-à-vis de tes capacités à assumer ce genre de responsabilités?

Harry demeura bouche-bée. Comment avait-elle compris ça dans la seule question qu'il avait posé le dépassait complètement. Son incrédulité effaça sans peine son agacement à ne pas recevoir de réponse à ce qu'il venait de demander. Il regarda sans voir le salon quelques secondes, puis laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps.

- Vous... vous êtes passée par Serdaigle, pointa-t-il d'une voix rauque un peu intimidée.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle comme s'il avait été absurde de penser autrement d'elle. Mais je crains de devoir te rappeler que nous ne parlons pas de mon apprentissage passé, Harry, mais plutôt du tien futur.

Elle prit place dans son fauteuil en lissant les plis de sa robe avec soin. Cette femme aurait du être psychomage, songea Harry. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment été...

- Si jamais tu décidais d'avoir en toi assez de confiance pour dire oui..., reprit-elle en continuant de veiller à son apparence sans regarder Harry, ... pense à me prévenir. Que je vois qui pourrait garder Teddy lorsque je vais rendre visite à ma belle-soeur, par exemple.

Ces paroles semblèrent secouer avec force les pensées de Harry qui réagit soudainement:

- Mais que je dise oui ou non ne changera rien, Andromeda!, soutint-il alors avec conviction. Je n'ai pas l'intention de signer un contrat d'échange entre un travail et Teddy!, s'offusqua-t-il.

A cela, Andromeda leva subitement ses grands yeux foncés vers lui et l'analysa d'un regard perçant. Harry demeura en mode offensé. L'expression d'Andromeda s'adoucit et eut l'air de se résigner de quelque chose.

- Harry, je ne remets pas en question ta dévotion pour Teddy (ce à quoi Harry rougit très fortement, pensant en même temps que c'était exactement ce qu'Andromeda avait fait juste avant d'être convaincue). Je ne fais que souligner ce qui va inévitablement arriver avec ce travail, dit-elle d'une voix posée et à demi rassurante. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir être là à chaque fois...

- Vous dîtes cela comme si j'avais déjà dit oui, la coupa-t-il d'un ton grognon.

Andromeda le fixa. Harry n'aima pas du tout voir en elle cette expression qui disait qu'elle en savait plus long que lui à ce sujet. Elle inspira lentement et regarda le jardin arrière ensoleillé par la fenêtre.

- Cet homme... Kingsley Shaklebolt, reprit-elle d'un ton songeur. Il t'a bien dit que tu pouvais te rendre aux quartiers généraux à n'importe quelle heure de la journée pour voir les aurors travailler, là-bas, n'est-ce pas?

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas y faire un tour?, suggéra-t-elle, de nouveau résignée. Ce serait un excellent moyen pour toi de t'aider à prendre une décision...

Harry hésita. Il regarda Andromeda reprendre son tricot à moitié fini de petits chaussons de laine pour Teddy et jouer distraitement des aiguilles. Il avait cette impression traînante qu'elle l'encourageait à voler de ses propres ailes tout en se sentant elle-même un peu abandonnée. Débattant de ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire en demeurant stupidement sur place, Harry regarda le salon de tous les côtés comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un débarque soudainement et lui donne une solution. En vain.

- Je... j'irai peut-être demain, décida-t-il finalement à moitié, s'asseyant sur le bras du sofa, penaud.

Andromeda posa son tricot et l'observa.

- Harry... Teddy ne va pas se réveiller d'ici deux à trois heures, ton occasion se présente d'elle-même, dit-elle en adoptant un air raisonnable. Et puis je suis sa grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle soudain en se redressant dans son fauteuil, comptant ses mailles avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Je pourrai très bien m'occuper de lui à son réveil.

Harry n'osa pas dire qu'il restait plus pour Andromeda que Teddy. Il haïssait l'ennemie d'Andromeda qu'était la solitude.

- Vas, Harry, répéta-t-elle un instant plus tard.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry y vit tant de résolution qu'il fut pris de doutes. Les yeux d'Andromeda gardèrent leur flamme décidée. Harry acquiesça lentement d'abord, puis avec plus de conviction et se leva.

- Ok, fit-il alors avec plus d'énergie, alors j'y vais. Je n'y resterai pas longtemps...

- Prends le temps que tu souhaites..., corrigea-t-elle d'une voix distraite en reprenant son compte des mailles.

- ... mais si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit..., poursuivit Harry en se dirigeant dans le Hall d'entrée.

- ... je contacte les aurors par poudre de cheminette..., acquiesça avec répétition Andromeda, un sourire amusé en coin luttant à se faire reconnaître.

Il y eut quelque chose dans sa voix qui alerta Harry de ne pas trop pousser ses recommandations tout de même, comme si elle finirait par y voir une insulte.

- D'accord, fit Harry d'une voix plus perdue, la main sur la poignée de la porte. D'accord... Bon, ben, à plus tard...

- A plus tard, Harry..., répondit doucement Andromeda en reposant son tricot une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur Harry dans un petit claquement.

Elle fixa alors le couloir vide de l'entrée, perdue dans des songes gravitant autour d'un jeune sorcier décidément plus assidu qu'elle ne l'avait jugé au premier abord.

* * *

Dans la petite salle obscure oppressive, simplement éclairée d'une torche, un homme massif au visage hargneux en fixait un autre, à l'apparence sereine, qui prenait des notes sur un long parchemin tombant au sol. Tous deux étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et l'atmosphère n'aurait pu paraître plus clairement tendue.

- Comment avez-vous rencontré Ignace Padplass?, demanda l'auror sans quitter son parchemin des yeux, relisant quelques lignes distraitement.

- Ca fait des années que je le connais, je ne pourrais pas dire quand exactement, où et comment, répondit de sa voix tonitruante Albert Runcorn. On se croisait avec nos connaissances communes, c'est tout.

- Citez-les.

- Quoi? Nos connaissances? Mais je n'en sais rien, moi!, s'agaça avec une exaspération évidente Runcorn. Tiens, il y avait Grudge et Qastaite.

- Deux de nos criminels échappés à l'étranger, comprit l'auror nommé Silver Regson, du service spécialisé à l'arrestation des vampires nuisibles à la société (il était chargé de l'affaire Blove, le vampire que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient entendu parlé dans la grotte de Godric's Hollow). C'est un peu trop convénient, non?

- Un peu, s'accorda à dire Lionel Bitieux dans un marmonnement, un auror observant la scène sans être entendu des deux hommes.

Il se gratta le crâne garni de cheveux blancs en grande partie, mi-longs et partant en tout sens. Bitieux prit de nouvelles notes sur son bloc-notes, assis derrière une sorte de mur d'eau scindant la pièce en deux, avec Runcorn et Regson d'un côté, et lui et un autre auror de l'autre. Seul le deuxième groupe pouvait voir le premier au travers. Harry, adossé contre le mur du fond, souleva une fiche d'un dossier et y lut en diagonale les expériences professionnelles de l'auror Bitieux assis devant lui, ce dernier ignorant les deux yeux verts parfois posés sur sa nuque. Bitieux avait bien de quoi piqué le poste offert à Harry sans aucun problème.

- Demande-lui s'il sait quelque chose sur le gars qui portait toutes ses potions, conseilla professionnellement Bitieux à l'oreille à rallonge de Regson, sans que Runcorn ne s'en doute. Bombousier, c'est ça?, tint-il à faire confirmer en se tournant vers Harry.

- Tenez, voici la fiche personnelle de Bombousier, intervint alors son collègue spécialisé dans les potions, debout à côté de lui.

Harry observa les aurors devant lui en se demandant si d'ici deux jours, ils se souviendraient encore de leurs noms. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait dans leur département, depuis les insistances d'Andromeda à ce qu'il suive davantage ses désirs. Et ce n'étaient pas les seuls aurors qu'il avait croisé non plus. Harry visitait d'ailleurs ces locaux assez régulièrement à son bonheur ou son malheur, cela, il n'aurait pu le dire. Car si on lui avait demandé de choisir entre ses petits tours là-bas et la compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, il aurait tout de même opté pour la deuxième proposition.

Hermione s'était montrée convaincue que, plus de temps elle passerait auprès de sa famille, mieux la confiance qu'ils avaient en elle se développerait de nouveau. Ce qui avait eu pour résultat que Harry la voyait beaucoup moins ces jours-ci. Ron, lui, s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation de voyager assez avec George, afin de s'approvisionner en matières magiques premières nécessaires à la conception des farces et attrapes du magasin. D'après George, leurs fournisseurs habituels qui se chargeaient normalement de ce travail avaient été des nés-moldus qui étaient toujours portés disparus. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron, Hermione et lui se voyaient beaucoup moins que toute l'année passée.

Harry se serait menti à lui-même s'il ne s'était pas avoué qu'il y avait au moins une chose durant la guerre qu'il préférait à maintenant: partager autant de temps avec Ron et Hermione lui manquait. Il comprenait les devoirs de chacun envers leurs familles -il en avait lui-même envers Teddy-, mais ça n'effaçait pas cette pointe de nostalgie. Ils n'avaient été que peu de fois séparés dans trois demeures différentes depuis leur rencontre il y avait bientôt sept ans...

- Son explication est plausible, intervint le collègue à Bitieux, sortant Harry de ses sombres pensées.

Cet homme né-moldu venait de reprendre du service, mais son ton monotone indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas oublié Azkaban.

- Nous avons retrouvé des ingrédients caractéristiques des potions d'invisibilité temporaire dans les extraits relevés sur le sol de la grotte à Godric's Hollow, ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux très vite lassant. Il y avait pas mal de fioles brisées de ça, là-bas.

- Mais pourquoi pas des sorts de désillusion, tout simplement?, réfléchit Bitieux. Ces mangemorts-là n'étaient pas des incapables, et ils avaient leurs baguettes, alors pourquoi avaient-ils autant besoin de ces potions?

- Il y avait des loups-garous qui devaient partir avec nous, répondit Runcorn après que Regson l'eut fait part de la question, via Bitieux.

Le spécialiste en potions et Bitieux échangèrent un regard qui disait « possible ».

- Talfair était le seul loup-garou du groupe, à ma connaissance, participa alors Harry de derrière en les voyant. Et il avait une baguette.

- L'explication ne tient pas la route, Regson, décida Bitieux en se penchant sur le fil de chaire de l'oreille à rallonge, avant de grogner à son collègue. Ce serait bien que votre équipe se grouille à obtenir ces fichus sérums de vérité, fit-il alors dans un coup d'oeil irrité.

- On fait ce qu'on peut, grinça le deuxième entre ses dents. Mais Runcorn est allergique à la bicorne, on ne peut pas lui faire ingérer n'importe quoi, ça l'empoisonnerait.

- Quel dommage..., ironisa Bitieux à lui-même, sa plume perçant son parchemin dans le point d'un « i ».

Harry rabaissa les yeux sur ses archives et lut que Bitieux était gradé mieux encore que Fergurson. L'auror qui menait la danse devant lui était spécialisé dans la psychomagie des mangemorts et avait un dossier marqué par l'ambition. Un dossier en béton. Cet homme avait fait du chemin depuis son arrivée dans les rangs des aurors.

Un autre auror entra silencieusement dans leur pièce en refermant vite la porte sur la rumeur des conversations ainsi qu'un petit nuage mauve pleureur se baladant tranquillement.

- Alors? Comment ça se passe?, murmura-t-il à ses deux collègues en se séchant les épaules de sa baguette.

- Ça se passe, répondit le spécialiste en potions. Et vous, Huttus, où vous en êtes?

- Pas un de la famille n'a revu le nôtre depuis qu'il a transplané de Godric's Hollow, résuma Huttus en observant Runcorn. Et c'est pas comme si on pouvait tous les obliger à boire du Veritaserum, on n'a pas la moindre preuve. N'empêche que je me demande si son ex-petite-amie ne sait vraiment pas... Oh! Mr Potter, je ne vous avais pas vu! Il fait un peu trop noir ici, désolé!

Il lui tendit la main en se présentant d'un air enthousiaste.

- J'suis l'un de vos fans, exagéra-t-il dans un sourire.

- Oh, la ferme, Huttus, c'est pas le moment de nous faire ton lèche-bottes, on est en plein interrogatoire, tu ne vois pas?, s'irrita Bitieux.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le lèche-bottes, Bitieux, répliqua facilement Huttus. Tu aurais léché les bottes un peu plus à Shaklebolt, tu n'attendrais pas toujours de savoir à qui il va refiler le poste des postes.

Harry ne sut comment prendre la nouvelle venue. Huttus avait l'air d'approcher la cinquantaine mais s'appliquait à démontrer un dynamisme certain. Encore un auror qui ne se posait pas plus de questions que ça sur la présence de Harry en ces lieux. C'en était déconcertant.

- Vous avez réussi à retirer quelque chose de ce géant?, enchaîna Huttus, toujours dans des murmures rapides pour ne pas empêcher ses collègues d'entendre l'essentiel révélé par Runcorn.

- Il connaît Ignace par Grudge et Qastaite, et pense que son copain Bombousier transportait des potions d'invisibilité avec lui avant de partir avec le portoloin, ce sont les dernières choses qu'il a dîtes avant que vous n'arriviez, résuma le spécialiste en potions.

- S'il connaît vraiment Ignace par Grudge et Qastaite, rappela Harry de derrière avant d'ajouter sous le regard interrogateur de l'auror: Runcorn a vu que Grudge et Qastaite n'avaient pas été pris quand il a été ligoté à Godric's Hollow. Tant que Padplass n'est pas capturé, on ne peut pas savoir si Runcorn dit la vérité là-dessus ou pas. Il pourrait très bien citer des noms de personnes qui ne nous sont pas à portée de mains, ça ralentirait l'enquête, je trouve Runcorn faire preuve de sang-froid dans ses réponses, assez pour bien les calculer.

- Je trouve aussi, confirma Bitieux dans un acquiescement de tête qui montrait qu'il avait eu le même fil de pensées.

Il n'enleva pas ses yeux du coupable tout en parlant.

- Je me demande si Regson ne devrait pas l'interroger sous l'Imperium...

- Pardon?, fit Harry dont les lèvres s'étaient mises à parler toutes seules, pris au dépourvu, pendant que Huttus écoutait avec attention Regson et Runcorn.

- On n'a plus de Veritaserum et en tout cas, il y est allergique avec la bonne chance qu'il a, élaborait Bitieux comme une explication raisonnable.

- Sauf que vous oubliez un petit détail, ironisa Harry avec un geste de la tête agacé à ces propos-là, Huttus se tournant vers lui, l'Imperium est un sortilège impardonnable.

- Pardonné aux aurors depuis que Scrimgeour est devenu ministre, rappela Bitieux, non sans une pointe de supériorité sur son savoir dans ses paroles. Celui-là, il n'a pas été à la tête du ministère bien longtemps, mais il avait tiré des leçons des principes de Croupton après la première guerre.

- Et Kin... et le ministre est pour?, demanda un Harry pas convaincu pour deux noises.

Bitieux haussa les épaules.

- S'il est contre, l'annulation de la loi doit passer par le Magenmagot, fit-il savoir d'un ton de constat en se concentrant un peu plus sur Runcorn. Et je suis certain que beaucoup de membres qui voteront là-bas ne s'interposeront pas à ce que ces criminels soient pressés comme des citrons aux interrogatoires, et au plus vite.

Il eut un rictus de satisfaction vers Harry, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci apprécie cette sorte de vengeance. Fergurson entra à la volée dans la pièce et envoya presque planer un dossier jusqu'à la table de Bitieux.

- C'est la copie du rapport de Rookwood et des Dolohov sur ce qu'ils savent de tous ceux de Godric's Hollow, expliqua rapidement Fergurson en boutonnant sa cape. Je les ramène à Azkaban avec cinq de mes hommes et on y récupérera Yaxley et les Carrow. Huttus, tu devrais envoyer un de tes aurors auprès de la femme qui pleure par terre depuis plus de vingt minutes au milieu des boxes de l'entrée, il n'y en a pas un qui bouge et tous les miens sont pris. Ou toi-même sinon, ajouta-t-il après réflexion en le toisant et voyant qu'il ne faisait pas grand chose spécialement.

Huttus fit un grognement d'impatience.

- Y'en a pas un pour s'en charger, des jeunots à côté des secrétaires?

- Non.

- Je parie qu'elle veut juste des nouvelles de quelqu'un et qu'on n'en a pas, encore une fois, maugréa-t-il avant de se traîner vers le couloir où Fergurson commençait à partir en un coup de vent. Je vais voir s'il n'y a vraiment personne...

- Fergurson!, le rappela rapidement Bitieux, faisant stopper net le concerné surpris. Vous ne vous occuperez pas des interrogatoires de Yaxley et des Carrow, je m'en chargerai plus tard moi-même.

Deux secondes silencieuses de prise de conscience.

- Mais ça irait plus vite si nous le faisions, monsieur, répondit ensuite poliment Fergurson mais Harry vit une pointe d'amerturme naître dans son regard.

- Vous m'avez compris, Fergurson, fit Bitieux d'une voix traînante en observant Runcorn.

Fergurson fixa la nuque retournée de son supérieur en hésitant à se laisser emporter, ou pas.

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, dit-il alors lentement et avec prudence, mesurant ses mots, pourrais-je connaître la raison de ce refus? Mon équipe est plus que capable d'assurer...

- Pas autant que moi, Fergurson. Vous pouvez partir, à présent, coupa Bitieux d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique et Fergurson fusilla sa nuque du regard avant de disposer.

Harry observa attentivement le comportement aigre de Fergurson et celui à la fois ambitieux et déterminé de Bitieux. Le QG était plus qu'un simple problème de désorganisation: il avait une histoire de collègue en collègue. Harry ne savait pas qui serait pris pour être à la tête de ce département quand Kingsley lâcherait prise sur lui, mais il lui souhaita bien du courage. Une voix narquoise ricana dans son esprit à cette pensée. Harry se secoua la tête.

A la sortie de la session Runcorn-Regson, Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la clarté soudaine des quartiers généraux toujours éclairés des fenêtres aux feux d'artifices multicolores. Il avait l'intention de reposer incognito des dossiers qu'il avait emprunté, quand il aperçut un Yan Hessenfield aux traits crispés par la colère rentrer dans son service en déclarant avoir perdu une matinée à remplacer Teratet dans un dossier qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de traiter. Il donna un furieux coup de poing au passage à un meuble de rangement, faisant sursauter les aurors présents.

- Comment ça se fait?, lui demanda une Noëlle Abercrombie proprement stupéfaite.

- Il a été rappelé ailleurs, résuma brièvement Hessenfield dans un marmonnement, essayant d'oublier cette histoire. Il y a des _Furonculus_ qui se perdent...

Noëlle haussa un sourcil. Harry contourna leurs bureaux et se dirigea vers des étagères vitrées qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette dans un mot de passe silencieux.

- Si ça continue, je vais devenir aussi polyvalent que Manson, dit Hessenfield avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

- Je ne vous le souhaite pas, dit Noëlle en sortant un nouveau classeur dont elle se dépêcha d'en étaler le contenu sur sa table. Je ne l'ai pas vue revenir au QG depuis trois jours, elle est constamment appelée sur le terrain.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle en arrivait à un point où elle se mélangeait les différentes enquêtes dans sa tête, intervint la secrétaire du service, en face d'eux. Pourtant, à côté de ça, il y en a d'autres qui n'ont pratiquement aucune affaire en cours, pas que ce soit de leur faute...

Hessenfield ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une parole dédaigneuse mais Noëlle dit avant:

- Oui, enfin, elle n'aura plus ce problème dans quelques mois, en tout cas, assura-t-elle.

- Manson?, demanda Hessenfield en cherchant confirmation.

Noëlle acquiesça de la tête.

- Elle attend un bébé, leur informa-t-elle, ses yeux bleus pétillant soudainement.

- Elle aussi?!, firent en choeur la secrétaire, un jeune auror qui traversait leur service et Hessenfield.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir droit à un baby-boom pire que la dernière fois..., maugréa-t-il. Elles ne pourraient pas attendre un peu pour pondre, qu'on ait moins de travail sur la planche...

Noëlle le fusilla du regard.

- Je trouve, _au contraire_, que c'est très beau, _moi_, dit-elle, le nez en l'air.

Hessenfield leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Le jeune auror, que Harry reconnut enfin comme le copain de Culdor, soit l'auror assez culotté pour avoir osé un Sonorus dans le QG, eut un ricanement en les voyant. Noëlle Abercrombie partit du service retrouver Bayley, un dossier en mains, la tête haute et marmonnant pour elle-même avec dégoüt « _pondre_... ».

- C'était vraiment comme ça, après la première chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres?, demanda le jeune auror à Hessenfield avec curiosité en s'avançant vers les étagères que Harry venait de laisser.

- En moins pire, ouaih, fit Hessenfield qui remarqua Harry fouiller dans son sac à dos. Vous restez manger ici, aujourd'hui, Mr Potter?

Harry rougit un peu, pris en flagrant délit. Hessenfield l'avait plus observé qu'il ne le croyait.

- Oh, euh... je pensais aller voir votre collègue, Lou quelque chose...

- Ling, Lou Ling, aida Hessenfield.

- C'est ça, dit Harry, mais j'avais un petit creux...

Il sortit son sandwich de son sac qu'il leva un peu à Hessenfield.

- Elle est avec ses copains tireurs d'élite dans la salle d'entraînement, je pense, informa Hessenfield. Elle ne va pas revenir s'occuper de son affaire avant une heure ou deux... Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez, j'ai mon propre sandwich, finit-il avec un bref sourire engageant.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et convia Harry de s'asseoir en face silencieusement.

- Alors?, demanda Hessenfield en sortant effectivement son repas express du tiroir de son bureau. Le QG vous plaît, dîtes-moi, fit-il remarquer. Vous revenez assez souvent nous voir...

- Je suis un peu plus libre qu'avant, oui, dit Harry en pensant que finalement, sa présence continuelle n'était pas passée si inaperçue que cela. Vous ne prenez pas vos pauses ailleurs qu'ici, vous?

Hessenfield hocha la tête et l'un de ses serpents tatouer, aussi petit qu'un ver de terre, sembla lui curer le nez avec sa queue.

- Trop de boulot, dit-il comme seule explication.

Il avala une grosse bouchée.

- Mais sinon, je fais un saut à la cafétéria du ministère, si jamais j'ai le temps, conclut-il, la bouche pleine.

- Il y a une cafétéria ici? Je ne l'ai jamais vu...

Hessenfield affirma ses dires et parla un peu plus des différents niveaux du ministère, où se trouvaient le parking des voitures de location et le passage menant aux vestiaires et à la salle d'entraînement des aurors. Il fit allusion que cette dernière se faisait assez vide ces derniers temps, vu que les aurors avaient suffisamment à faire sans passer là-bas en plus. Harry demanda à Hessenfield s'il y allait lui-aussi s'entraîner parfois, avant.

- Ca va, j'ai fait mes études, j'ai donné, lui répondit-il brièvement. Pourvu que je maintienne une certaine forme physique à présent, c'est tout ce que je peux faire...

- Vous ne devez pas revoir certains sorts, parfois, pour euh... réviser?

- Et vous?

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise puis il prit un air plus humble.

- Oh, pas les sorts de défense, non... mais à votre place, je passerai certainement des heures et des heures à essayer de mémoriser toutes ces lois que vous devez avoir assimilées. Je n'ai jamais été très fort pour ça...

- Ah!, s'exclama Fergurson avec un hochement nostalgique. Les sept livres de lois qu'un auror doit connaître... Je les ai sur l'étagère derrière vous, les gros volumes marrons à reliure dorée..., indiqua-t-il de son sandwich entamé. J'ai du bien les connaître une fois dans ma vie, c'est-à-dire au moment de l'examen pour mon diplôme. Après, je n'ai fait que les consulter... Bon, je ne dis pas que ça m'a été inutile de les apprendre, ce serait faux, j'ai quand même retenu deux trois choses de tous ces articles, mais quand je pense que nos instructeurs nous obligeaient à en apprendre vingt pages par semaine... c'est écrit en minuscule...

Le copain à Culdor revint avec une exclamation approbatrice aux commentaires d'Hessenfield.

- Je dois me rappeler de quoi, moi, maintenant, ajouta le jeune auror à lui-même, les décrets des responsabilités de groupe partagées en cas de pépin, cita-t-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs scolaires, ceux qui parlent des procédures juridiques à signaler obligatoirement au département de la justice...

- ... si on ne veut pas se retrouver impliqués malgré nous dans une affaire qui ne nous concernait au début en aucun cas, parce que ça, j'y ai eu droit, une fois, acheva Hessenfield dans un sourire presque nostalgique, étrangement.

- Les décrets avec tous ces articles sur les droits et les conditions de passage à un grade supérieur ou inférieur..., continuait le copain à Culdor.

- Et puis ensuite, il y a tout ce qui concerne les rapports professionnels avec les membres du Magenmagot, comment les tourner à notre avantage...

- Les gros recueil des obligations conventionnelles, oh oui, celui-là, j'avais eu du mal à l'avaler...

- Et l'opuscule des différences de droits entre nous et les représentants étrangers de l'ordre, vous vous souvenez?, fit Hessenfield à son collègue. J'ai cru qu'il avait été ensorcelé pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'achever...

Mais Hessenfield et le copain à Culdor ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un les avait moralement quitté. Et que cette personne les quitterait bientôt physiquement aussi. Harry ne les écoutait plus, certes, mais il voyait toujours les lèvres d'Hessenfield débiter continuellement ses « restes » de savoir. Un bout de sandwich que Harry avait commencé à mâcher au début du discours d'Hessenfield restait là, à bomber sa joue, le reste du visage ayant perdu un rien de couleur. Son coeur s'était mis à battre anormalement vite. Une demi-heure plus tard, les pans de sa robe claquant l'air, la démarche se retenant de finir en course, Harry fuyait les quartiers des aurors, avec la ferme intention de n'avoir pas une seule ambition qui vole plus haut qu'une septième année à Poudlard, désormais. S'il pouvait devenir éleveur de Boursouflets, ce serait déjà très bien. La délégation de Kingsley choisit ce moment-là pour visiter cet étage.

- Ah, Harry..., commença à l'accueillir Kingsley en l'apercevant.

- Salut Kingsley, fit Harry dans un sourire crispé sans s'arrêter dans sa marche rapide. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour diriger les aurors et le reste..., annonça-t-il avec foi dans un départ précipité qui ne cachait rien de sa décision.

Il dépassa le ministre, ce dernier perdant soudainement son humeur joviale, laissant place à une expression de choc.

- _Harry!_, le rappela soudain Kingsley quand Harry eut atteint les ascenseurs.

Il attendit que les gens se vident de celui de devant pour entrer prestement à son tour.

- Harry..., répéta Kingsley, le souffle court, en s'introduisant à la dernière seconde dans l'élévateur, malgré les prières de Harry.

Des employés restèrent bouche bée de voir leur ministre courir quasiment après quelqu'un. Kingsley jeta un bref regard à un employé de la maintenance magique qui partageait l'ascenseur avec eux. Ils partirent tous trois vers des étages supérieurs.

- Tu pars du ministère?, demanda alors Kingsley à Harry, récupérant rapidement son souffle et sa prestance.

- Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Ginny..., improvisa Harry en disant la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.

- La fille d'Arthur?, hésita Kingsley. Elle n'est pas partie chez une copine, ou je ne sais quoi? C'est Arthur qui me donnait des nouvelles de sa famille, ce matin...

Harry, incrédule, décida de ne surtout pas jouer à la loterie du jour. Et puis pourquoi avait-il fallu que Ginny aille chez Demelza Robbins l'aider?!

- Niveau Un, ministre de la magie et cabinet du ministre, annonça la voix désincarnée.

- Descendons là, encouragea Kingsley à Harry en lui plaçant une main dans le dos.

Harry aurait voulu rester dans l'ascenseur. Kingsley se débrouilla alors pour leur trouver une pièce vide assez rapidement. Une seconde ne se passa pas après que la porte se fut refermée sur eux que Harry fit face au ministre.

- Non, non, non, Kingsley, lui dit-il en arpentant d'un air agité le bureau déserté, ne retenant plus sa panique. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, mais rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis!

Kingsley avait toujours la main sur la poignée interne de la porte et observait avec anxiété Harry.

- Je suis venu, j'ai vu, et je vole ailleurs vite fait!, déclara Harry avec ce qu'il espérait être un ton catégorique convaincant. J'ai suivi tes conseils, j'ai écouté tes arguments, je suis allé voir les aurors, et je suis _persuadé_ qu'il y en a beaucoup là-bas qui représenteront de bien meilleurs candidats que moi!

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils ne seraient pas à la hauteur, seulement..., commença Kingsley de sa voix profonde en tassant quelque chose d'invisible devant lui de ses deux mains d'un geste rassurant.

- Ils savent des _tonnes_ de choses que j'ignore, énuméra avec ses doigts Harry sans écouter Kingsley, ils se connaissent les uns les autres depuis _des_ années, ils ont un sens du professionnalisme tel que _je_ pourrais en apprendre quelque chose...

- Tu as fini, oui, sermonna Kingsley en croisant ses bras musculeux.

- Et je n'ai même pas commencé à parler de leurs codes de lois!, s'exclama Harry, indifférent à l'impatience de Kingsley. Tu as vu tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour être auror! Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer pour être leur chef!

- Et moi qui pensais que de les voir à l'oeuvre te donnerait envie..., soupira Kingsley avec déception.

- Envie, peut-être, acquiesça avec ferveur Harry, et il y en a qui sont très bien, de vos aurors, mais je ne suis pas assez fou ou irresponsable pour laisser mes envies orchestrer la communauté magique entière! Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour me considérer, moi, pour ce poste?!

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien!, affirma Harry. Et ne me ressortez pas vos arguments de la fois dernière!

- Dumbledore, dit Kingsley pour seule réponse.

Ceci eut le don de prendre Harry au dépourvu. Son agitation retomba nette, le silence dans la pièce se fit plus remarquable.

- Quoi, Dumbledore?, répéta Harry, l'esprit vide. Vous voulez dire les derniers mots de Dumbledore, encore une fois?

- Pas seulement, précisa Kingsley en vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la pièce. Mais oui, ça aussi, ça a aidé.

Harry fixa Kingsley en clignant des yeux.

- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Harry, perdu.

- J'ai visité son portrait le jour de la défaite de Voldemort, quand j'ai appris que j'étais nommé Ministre de la Magie, du moins temporairement, expliqua Kingsley. Je savais déjà que l'homme le plus important au ministère qui travaillerait à mes côtés serait le Dirigeant des Aurors.

Il expira longuement.

- J'ai voulu connaître l'avis de Dumbledore.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Harry comprenne ce qui s'était passé.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il m'a conseillé, dit Harry avec une pointe de quelque chose dans la voix qui mit Kingsley sur ses gardes.

- Non, pas vraiment, dit alors Kingsley. Il m'a juste fortement approuvé. Avant, ce n'avait été qu'une idée. Mais après lui avoir parlé... je ne cacherai pas que ça m'a profondément convaincu.

Harry ferma une bouche qui était prête à avaler des Botrucs. Une soudaine vague d'irritation à l'égard de Dumbledore l'envahit. Même depuis sa tombe, il continuait d'influencer sa vie. Harry ne savait décidément pas comment le prendre.

- Et il vous a dit que je constituais un bon choix, voulut-il faire confirmer à Kingsley.

- Le meilleur, appuya ce dernier dans un acquiescement sûr de lui.

Là, Harry commença à se demander si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui admirait un peu trop Harry, depuis leur « discussion à King's Cross ».

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a bien pu dire pour que...?

- Je ne dévoilerai pas tout, tu risquerais de prendre la grosse tête, sourit alors Kingsley.

Harry garda un air dubitatif, cherchant, _cherchant_ les motifs de Dumbledore sans les trouver. Kingsley reprit une expression sérieuse en l'observant.

- Ecoute Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'être certain d'être à la hauteur, ce qui m'étonne, en fait, après tout ce que tu as déjà réalisé dans ta vie, lui fit-il savoir.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Beaucoup me surestiment, _Kingsley_, l'accusa-t-il en même temps.

- Très bien, dit Kingsley en accusant le coup. Très bien. Dans ce cas, dis-moi, Harry... Qui verrais-tu le mieux à ce poste? De tous ceux que tu as rencontré, qui?, demanda-t-il simplement.

Harry vit très bien le manège de Kingsley. Il plissa les yeux, prêt à relever le défi.

- Des plus gradés que j'ai vu, il y a Hessenfield, Bitieux..., commença-t-il mais Kingsley l'interrompit.

- Parlons d'Hessenfield. Je l'y voyais moi-même très bien, celui-là...

- Et il connaît beaucoup de choses, l'encouragea Harry à choisir n'importe qui sauf lui.

- Donc tu penses que je devrais le promouvoir?, demanda Kingsley, et à son air très sérieux, Harry eut la quasi-certitude que s'il disait oui, Kingsley le ferait.

Cela l'obligea à revoir ses paroles précipités. On parlait du futur chef des aurors, là. Une personne à grandes responsabilités sur la communauté magique...

- Peut-être pas lui, murmura finalement Harry en croisant les bras sur lui, n'aimant pas la direction qu'il faisait prendre à la conversation malgré lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il des tendances euh... un peu violentes, même s'il agit la plupart du temps dans de bonnes intentions, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Il s'emporte assez vite, le peu de fois que je l'ai vu traiter des affaires importantes... peut-être un manque de patience aussi... ce ne serait pas bon dans ses rapports avec tous les aurors...

- Bitieux?

- Euh... il a des principes à revoir, quand même, marmonna Harry en repensant à ses opinions sur l'usage des sorts impardonnables. Et il n'est pas très sociable avec ses collègues...

- Gunhilda Knightley?

- Je ne la connais pas, dit Harry, méfiant. Tu ne vas pas tous me les citer? Je les ai à peine vus, je ne peux pas me permettre de les juger tant que cela, et...

- ... et tu as vu chez eux ce que j'ai moi-même remarqué, acheva Kingsley, un peu triomphant. Dis-moi, Harry, comment se fait-il que tu paniques sur le nombre de livres qu'ils connaissent et toi pas, quand tout ce que tu me cites chez eux sont leurs qualités profondes dans les rapports humains?

- Parce que c'est important, gronda Harry qui voyait très bien où Kingsley voulait en venir.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de leurs débats entêtés, que ce soit ici ou chez Andromeda.

- Et qu'ils sont tous des aurors qui ont eu leurs diplômes, donc on ne peut pas les départager sur leur savoir, ajouta-t-il sans se faire prendre au piège. Et leurs qualités de sociabilité ne sont pas les seules choses qui importent, en même temps! Le Dirigeant des Aurors ne doit pas seulement savoir être à leur écoute, il doit aussi maîtriser son domaine, ou un psychomage suffirait!

- Et je te rappellerai que pour _moi_, tu maîtrises ce domaine très bien, répliqua Kingsley avec conviction. On ne va pas débattre là-dessus encore, tu connais mon point de vue, je connais le tien, dit-il en coupant Harry qui avait ouvert la bouche. Nous tournerions en rond, autrement. En plus, appuya-t-il, une personne exemplaire dans ses remises en questions et qui sait comment s'y prendre avec les aurors peut toujours s'améliorer dans ses connaissances, à côté du reste. Une _autre_ personne peut en revanche déborder de savoir et se montrait abyssale dans ses directives aux aurors et la communication qu'elle entretient avec eux, si elle n'en possède pas les qualités nécessaires. De ces deux personnes, laquelle choisirais-tu, Harry?

- Tu es extrême dans tes propos, Kingsley, marmonna Harry, refusant de répondre. Il doit bien y avoir des aurors un peu comme toi dans le lot, qui présentent du savoir et des qualités de dirigeant en même temps.

A cela, Kingsley ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- Je te remercie, Harry, mais de mon point de vue, je dirai que non, pas autant que toi.

- Et je suis très content que nous nous flattions mutuellement, dit alors Harry avec sarcasme, mais tout ce dont nous avons abouti, c'est qu'il n'y a personne dont nous soyons tous les deux d'accord pour diriger ce département... non pas que mon avis compte réellement si tu choisis quelqu'un d'autre que moi, se précipita-t-il à ajouter.

- Donc tu penses que Dumbledore et moi avons complètement perdu l'esprit en te considérant?, voulut faire confirmer Kingsley. Mrs Tonks n'avait pas l'air si paniqué que cela à l'idée de te voir à la tête des aurors, les dernières fois que je l'ai vu, souligna-t-il.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Et ton amie Hermione Granger avait tout à fait l'air d'accord au mémorial, quand je lui en ai parlé après l'avoir remerciée pour son aide pour les médailles, ajouta Kingsley.

Harry essaya de rendre son regard plus noir encore mais ne dit toujours rien. Kingsley soupira.

- Ecoute Harry, si tu tiens réellement à savoir si tu as une chance de t'en sortir à ce poste, je pourrais peut-être avoir deux trois tâches à te confier qui ne nécessiteraient pas d'annoncer ta nouvelle position à tout le monde.

- Si j'avais une nouvelle position, rectifia Harry, cependant pris au dépourvu et intrigué par cette nouvelle idée.

- C'est ça, dit Kingsley, patient mais qui avait ses limites, lui aussi. Alors?, lui proposa-t-il, tu aimerais tenter?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?, fut la seule demande méfiante de Harry.

* * *

Il était très étrange à Harry d'arpenter les luxueux bâtiments du parlement britannique emplis de moldus en costumes sans un pli deux jours après avoir traversé l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Harry cherchait son chemin, les yeux observant les employés et l'architecture gothique du lieu vaste. Des visiteurs aux yeux pivotant en tout sens, regroupés sur sa droite, écoutaient avec attention leur interlocutrice récitant l'histoire du bâtiment en plusieurs langues. Trouver les bureaux ministériels n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout quand une bonne partie du parlement semblait étrangement consacrée aux touristes. Harry demanda son trajet à plusieurs bureaux à chaque fois plus loin, les secrétaires lui demandant son nom et sa carte d'identité, l'air méfiant. Ce après quoi Harry jouait un tantinet de sa baguette. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'elles trouvaient sa présence louche, et Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, surtout lorsqu'il leur annonçait qui il souhaitait voir en particulier.

Il fallut par conséquent deux ou trois autres coups de baguette discrets pour enfin parvenir à un large bureau de plusieurs secrétaires. Harry y reconnut Miller, l'auror à l'apparence similaire à celle d'un nounours, assis derrière un des larges bureaux. La surprise de Miller en l'apercevant dans ses vêtements typiquement moldus fut amusante.

- Je vais prévenir le ministre, annonça-t-il directement en décrochant un combiné, sans un mot de plus.

Harry regarda la porte derrière les secrétaires comme s'il pouvait voir au travers le ministre moldu répondre depuis son bureau. Une secrétaire le toisa d'un air soupçonneux. Harry faisait un peu trop jeune à son goût pour se trouver là.

- Il va vous recevoir, Mr Potter, lui informa Miller en lui proposant son siège en face de son bureau pour patienter. Attendez un instant, il est en réunion.

Harry s'assit et contempla le travail de l'auror. Quand on s'approchait de près, on voyait des fichiers se remplir d'encre rapidement. Harry sourit en imaginant les plumes rendues invisibles au travail, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Miller qui eut un regard plus complice. L'auror évita de croiser le regard intrigué de sa collègue qui trouvait étrange que Miller reconnaisse leur visiteur si promptement.

- Comment ça va, le travail, Miller?, demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation, légèrement amusé.

- Comme d'habitude, on est surchargés, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux politiciens que Harry ne connaissaient pas en sortirent.

- Vous pouvez y aller, l'encouragea Miller en le menant à la porte. Mr Potter est là, Monsieur le Ministre, annonça-t-il à un homme fatigué à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête. Il sembla surpris de l'apparition de Harry, malgré l'annonce de sa présence un peu plus tôt.

- Ah oui, merci Miller, lui dit le ministre en acquiesçant professionnellement. Mr Potter, le salua-t-il en s'approchant pour échanger une poignée de mains. Je m'avoue surpris de vous voir dans une tenue euh... comme nous, confia-t-il maladroitement après que la porte se fut claquée derrière eux.

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise. Miller et Kingsley avaient bien travaillé sous ses ordres dans des habits moldus, non?

- En général, quand je reçois la visite de euh... sorciers, expliqua le ministre en reprenant sa place derrière son bureau, ils arrivent par... là, fit-il en pointant la cheminée. Ce serait embêtant de voir des gens aux allures plutôt... marginales faire des allées venues devant mes secrétaires, j'imagine.

Harry s'assit devant son offre silencieuse. Il essaya de ne pas garder ses mains moites, tentant de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait bien fait ses recherches sur ce qu'il aurait besoin de dire ici.

- Vous n'utilisez pas ce... truc avec les flammes vertes, vous?, lui demanda curieusement le Premier Ministre.

- Si... Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez au courant de nos méthodes de voyage, répondit honnêtement Harry en remarquant le portrait vivant accroché au mur, à l'arrière. J'ai préféré venir plus simplement.

Le ministre acquiesça.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que je préfère de cette manière, marmonna-t-il presque. Je ne pense pas jamais m'habituer à... (il indiqua le tableau et la cheminée) tout ça.

- Kingsley Shaklebolt vous a averti de ce qui se passait en ce moment?, demanda Harry en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Autant savoir de suite s'il avait les tripes pour la partie la plus simple de ce travail.

- Oui! Oui... La guerre est finie et vous êtes celui qui a mis fin à cet... homme, je crois, c'est ça?, demanda le ministre pour confirmation, incertain de lui.

Harry devait avoir l'air décidément trop jeune. Mais il confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Kingsley Shaklebolt est le nouveau ministre de la Magie, comme je suis sûr, il vous l'a dit, rappela Harry au Premier Ministre. Et donc, un nouvel auror l'a remplacé pour votre sécurité. Miller n'aura pas de peine à prendre la relève, Kingsley en est sûr, ajouta Harry en souriant à la pensée des dossiers qui se remplissaient d'eux-mêmes.

Le ministre acquiesça d'approbation. Harry prit une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant qu'on allait voir s'il s'y prenait bien.

- Les autres mesures de sécurité à votre encontre seront en revanche relevées, lui apprit-il cette fois. Miller ne demeurera sous vos ordres que quelques mois seulement, le temps d'être certain que tout se calme. Mais la plupart des mangemorts, ou terroristes sorciers, des plus dangereux ont été rapatriés en prison. Les autres ont pour seul objectif de fuir le pays globalement, et ne gagneraient rien en s'en prenant au parlement britannique. Ils n'ont plus assez de force. En ce qui concerne les dégâts causés par...

- Attendez une minute, le coupa le ministre en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne saisis pas un... Pourquoi vous chargez-vous vous-même de me dire tout ça?

Harry le regarda alors que le ministre luttait pour y voir plus clair.

- Vous... vous ne devriez pas être à l'école et m'envoyer un, un politicien de chez vous pour ça?

Harry songea qu'il devait faire face à la première personne raisonnable depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin, quelqu'un qui semblait partager son avis.

- Non... on m'a chargé de ce travail, monsieur le ministre, répondit posément Harry.

- Mais... pourquoi?, demanda le ministre, proprement perdu.

Harry inspira profondément en cherchant une explication juste.

- J'ai été vu offert la position de dirigeant des quartiers généraux des aurors par Kingsley Shaklebolt, monsieur, lui expliqua-t-il. Ce qui veut dire..., ajouta-t-il en voyant son air perplexe, qu'il... se peut... que je commande les forces de... police, en quelque sorte, chez les sorciers.

C'était très bizarre pour Harry de dire une telle chose à voix haute. La mâchoire du ministre heurta brièvement son bureau.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça?!, dit-il, éberlué.

- Kingsley pense que non, avoua honnêtement Harry qui retint un rire à l'expression du ministre.

- Kingsley Shaklebolt vous tient en grande estime, dit lentement le ministre comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'une conversation avec lui.

- C'est réciproque, lui assura Harry.

Le ministre sembla un instant l'évaluer. Il réfléchissait frénétiquement.

- Pour ce qui sont des dégâts causés les plus... flagrants, reprit Harry en coupant le fil des pensées du ministre. Les oubliators, des sorciers qui modifient la mémoire des gens, travaillent désormais dessus. Ils effaceront de l'esprit des témoins les souvenirs liés à ces dommages. La presse devrait se calmer dans ses emportements contre vous, dans les semaines à venir, lui annonça-t-il et ce fut une énorme bonne nouvelle pour le ministre qui soupira de soulagement.

- Enfin une décision qui m'aide, souffla-t-il en s'adossant à son fauteuil, se relaxant.

- Cependant, il y a des cas où les apparitions des mangemorts - les partisans de Voldemort -, ont été trop fréquentes ou trop publiques, le renseigna Harry en le faisant froncer de nouveau des sourcils. Vous avez annoncé à la presse qu'il s'agissait de terroristes bizarrement vêtus, nous resterons sur cette idée. Les oubliators s'arrangeront seulement pour que les moldus pensent qu'ils portaient des armes comme des pistolets au lieu de baguettes, pour les plus convaincus. Tout ça va prendre énormément de temps, il ne faut pas le nier, ni s'attendre à quelques semaines seulement de... rectification.

Harry respira profondément. Jusque-là, il pensait ne pas trop se mêler dans ses explications pour aider le premier ministre à mieux comprendre la situation globale.

- Quant aux catastrophes matérielles, des brigadiers de notre département des catastrophes magiques, aideront secrètement aux reconstructions. Elles seront cependant assez discrètes pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité... Et le Comité d'inventions des excuses à l'usage des moldus se démènera aussi tout le long. C'est un autre service du Ministère de la Magie qui vous est entièrement dédiés, ajouta Harry en sentant qu'une information de plus serait la bienvenue auprès du ministre.

Celui-ci acquiesça avec approbation à tout ce qui lui était annoncé, l'air de rajeunir subitement de plusieurs années. Il commenta finalement.

- C'est très bien, oui, très bien tout ça, de bonnes nouvelles... depuis le temps que j'en attendais... Un de vos anciens ministres, Fudge qu'il s'appelait, avait la manie de m'enfoncer davantage dans le pétrin chaque année... Ca fait du bien, ce genre de changements...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

- Notre nouveau ministre n'a pas l'intention de nous faire replonger dans le pétrin, monsieur le ministre, rassura Harry.

- Et vous expliquez bien mieux les choses..., songea celui-ci distraitement en rassemblant ses dossiers sur son bureau couverts de papiers. Vous avez plus de facilité à vous placer de mon point de vue, dit-il, pensif.

- J'ai été élevé par des moldus, monsieur, dit Harry qui sentit un besoin de justification. Je n'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier qu'à onze ans.

- Vraiment?, fit le ministre avec une soudaine surprise et même une pointe cachée de ravissement. Mais...

Il se pencha avec avidité, oubliant toute paperasse.

- Co... comment avez-vous fait pour vous habituez à... à tout ça, tout ce système?, articula-t-il dans un murmure presque conspirateur. Comment avez-vous pu... bon sang! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous étiez comme moi avant de vous jeter là-dedans et de tuer cette créature tyrannique?! Ce... ce sorcier?!, réalisa-t-il, les yeux exorbités, et Harry comprit qu'il s'imaginait lui-même face à une baguette mortelle.

Chapeau pointu, cape noire et un crapaud sur l'épaule... la totale.

- J'ai quand même connu ce monde plus tôt dans ma vie que vous, rappela Harry en s'asseyant plus confortablement, davantage à l'aise qu'au début.

Le ministre le regarda bouche bée un moment, incrédule et presque horrifié.

- Je dois faire quelque chose..., marmonna-t-il soudainement en s'emparant de son agenda.

- Je vous demande pardon?

Mais le ministre prit le téléphone, appuya sur une touche, et entra en communication directe avec une de ses employées.

- Oui Rosie, dit-il devant un Harry perplexe et légèrement inquiet, serait-il possible de faire une annonce publique assez tôt dans mon emploi du temps... oui, je viens en fait d'apprendre que les euh... les terroristes qui se surnommaient les mangemorts, vous voyez? Et bien, ces terroristes viennent d'être arrêtés et emmenés en prison... oui, oui, c'est la CIA qui m'a contacté... non, leur patron a été stoppé par le jeune homme que vous avez vu entrer dans mon bureau... Je sais que c'est excellent pour nous, ça, Rosie! Et... oui, je suis d'accord! J'allais justement voir ça avec lui...

Il se tourna vers Harry sans prendre la peine de boucher le micro du combiné.

- Une récompense de médaille d'honneur pour service rendu à la société, ça vous dirait, Mr Potter?

- Que... quoi?!

- Ca sera rapide et très bon pour votre popularité...

- Non, pas question!

- Les gens ont besoin de héros de temps en temps, Mr Potter, persuada-t-il presque dans un gémissement, et les gens ont eu le moral à zéro ces derniers temps, vous ne vous rendriez pas compte du bien que vous leur feriez!, s'emballa-t-il, plus qu'enthousiaste à cette perspective. Le peuple britannique se sentirait de nouveau en sécurité, rassuré! Ce serait une bouffée d'air frais, un élancement nouveau vers un avenir plus optimiste pour eux! Et puis vous êtes jeune, séduisant, un rôle parfait pour vous!

Harry le contempla d'un air ahuri. Le ministre dut prendre son expression pour une acceptation car il s'empressa de dire à Rosie:

- Programmez cette remise de médaille quand vous voulez, mais je veux la presse présente!... Oui?, fit-il à un frappement à la porte.

Miller entra et déposa un dossier au coin du bureau du ministre.

- Ah, merci Miller..., dit-il distraitement en écoutant Rosie. Euh... vous avez une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone, qu'elle puisse vous contacter pour une confirmation de la date et l'heure?, demanda le ministre en se penchant vers Harry.

- Non, je n'en ai pas mais je ne veux pas...

- Je pourrai me charger de le contacter moi-même, monsieur le ministre, proposa Miller en regardant alternativement les deux hommes, prêt à se rendre serviable à Harry, apparemment, même s'il ignorait le problème abordé.

- Ce serait très bien, en effet, Miller, approuva le ministre en répétant l'idée à Rosie aussitôt.

Il finit par raccrocher, ravi, que pour mieux décrocher une seconde plus tard, la sonnerie vibrante et à peine audible retentissant. Il écouta. Harry rongea ses ongles, attendant que le ministre pose ce satané combiné.

- Dans ce cas, faîtes-les entrer, j'en ai presque terminé, merci, dit le ministre avant de raccrocher pour de bon. Navré de devoir interrompre une si agréable discussion, lança le ministre qui regardait Harry comme son nouveau joyau maintenant, mais une réunion m'attend. Rosie, je veux dire, Miller, vous contactera pour finaliser nos affaires, ajouta-t-il en se levant vivement, refermant un bouton de sa veste et contournant le bureau, ignorant les tentatives de Harry à placer un mot. Je vous souhaite une fin de journée excellente, Mr Potter, lui dit-il en serrant la main ballante de Harry. Ah!, fit-il en voyant trois de ses collègues à la porte. Entrez, entrez!

Miller mena Harry en dehors en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

- Je me suis fait embobiner, quelque chose de bien..., marmonna Harry derrière sa main rapidement, indifférent à ce que Miller l'entende ou pas.

Mais Miller eut une lueur plus amusée dans le regard. Harry le regarda avec un air de chien battu inconsciemment avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, recevant le retour, et partant alors aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La conversation le travailla tant qu'il en oublia presque de faire un détour, toujours à Londres, pour s'inscrire dans une auto-école. Cette journée ne pouvait pas aller mieux, grogna-t-il en écoutant les procédures administratives fastidieuses qu'il fallait suivre pour obtenir le permis de conduire.

* * *

Harry jura. La démarche précipitée, il s'avança dans la nuit vers le Terrier, l'esprit réfléchissant frénétiquement sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. D'après les parents d'Hermione qui lui avaient ouvert tardivement la porte devant leur demeure obscurcie par la nuit sans lune, la soirée qu'avait organisé leur fille avait déjà mal tourné sans que Harry n'y mette du sien avec ses heures de retard (qu'on ne blâme que Kingsley et ses conspirations sur Harry pour cela. Le nouveau ministre était convaincu que Harry n'avait pas loupé sa mission comme Harry semblait le penser et continuait de l'encourager dans d'autres tâches). Mrs Weasley, qui était venue chez eux peu avant Harry, s'était apparemment violemment disputée avec Ron avant de se confondre en excuses auprès des parents d'Hermione et de ramener la plupart des « jeunes » au Terrier. Hermione avait suivi et Harry ne chercha pas pourquoi. Il avait l'intention de la retrouver avant quiconque d'autre pour lui demander pardon pour son retard, bien que la discorde entre Ron et sa mère le chiffonnait aussi.

Il entendit les cris continuels de ces derniers avant même d'avoir atteint la demeure éclairée, d'ordinaire si conviviale. Ron et Mrs Weasley avaient préféré poursuivre leur rentre-dedans dans le jardin des Weasley plutôt qu'à l'intérieur, dérangeant le chant habituel de la nature nocturne.

- J'ai bien survécu sans toi pendant un an, maman, bon sang de bonsoir, alors donne-moi un peu plus de crédit que ça, d'accord?!, tempêtait un Ron aux oreilles si rouges qu'elles auraient pu en éclairer la nuit.

- Oooh, gronda Mrs Weasley, les poings serrés et l'air aussi furieux à la lumière de la fenêtre de la cuisine, et tu accordes une très grande estime à avoir réussi à te passer de moi, n'est-ce pas Ron? A me le rappeler dès la moindre occasion...

- Ouaih, ben ce ne serait pas aussi souvent si tu ne t'entêtais pas à ne pas m'accorder la plus petite confiance dans tout ce que je fais!, vociféra Ron d'une voix plus forte qu'avant.

- Je t'avais DIT de ne pas abandonner George tout seul!, lui rappela d'un doigt accusateur Mrs Weasley, aussi rouge que son fils, sa voix se déchirant sous la colère. Que si tu choisissais de dormir chez lui, qu'au moins, tu fasses attention à lui! Si tu ne voulais pas veiller sur lui plus que ça, c'est très bien, mais dis-le moi pour que je puisse être auprès de lui, moi!

- Il était au Trou de l'Ogre, maman!, hurla Ron en agitant désespérément les bras. Avec Lee et ses autres copains! Pas en danger de mort! C'est Lee qui voulait le faire sortir un peu, qui l'a traîné dehors, je pouvais bien profiter de la soirée en allant voir MES amis!

- Et bien _excuse_-moi de m'inquiéter quand je ne vois personne qui m'ouvre chez George, mais on s'était mis _d'accord_, Ron!, répéta sa mère comme si Ron n'avait pas saisi le véritable problème. Que tu restais avec lui! Peut-être que ce soir, c'était vraiment Lee, mais les mangemorts sont toujours en liberté, dans les parages, tu sais, et je ne veux aucun de vous _seuls_, tu m'as compris!

- Aucun de nous n'était _seul_, maman! Et on est tous des adultes, on est...

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des adultes que vous êtes immunisés contre tout danger!

- Je _sais_ ça...!

- Et il est hors de question de risquer de _perdre_ l'un de vous parce que tu décides de faire la _fête_!

Le visage de Ron se fit subitement livide avant que le rouge ne lui monte à nouveau de manière presque anormalement vite. Ron explosa comme une fusée au décollage.

- OUAIH, BEN TU ES BIEN PARTIE POUR, EN TOUT CAS, QUE JE FASSE LA FÊTE OU NON!, hurla-t-il alors, tout son corps fumant de rage.

Mrs Weasley eut un geste de recul pris au dépourvu mais sa propre fureur revint aussitôt, ses yeux si plissés qu'ils en étaient devenus deux fentes, deux meurtrières.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Ronald?!, le défia-t-elle de toute sa colère de ramener Fred sur le plateau.

Mais ce qu'avait en tête Ron se révéla pire.

- Que tu nous étouffes!, répondit-il facilement. Qu'on en a marre de toi! A ton avis, pourquoi George et Charlie évitent le plus possible la maison ces temps-ci, hein? Pourquoi crois-tu que Ginny part passer ses journées à aider sa copine Demelza? Elle n'en peut plus, elle non plus!

- RON, NE ME MELE PAS A TES HISTOIRES, S'IL TE PLAIT!, cria dans un avertissement la voix de Ginny depuis l'intérieur, soudain furieuse, pendant que les lèvres de Mrs Weasley se mettaient à trembler.

La participation inattendue de Ginny depuis la demeure du Terrier sortit Harry de ses rêveries. Il prit alors conscience qu'il devrait mieux rentrer à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer de Ron et de Mrs Weasley plutôt que de continuer de témoigner de leur discorde plus longtemps. Dans le salon, il aperçut ainsi Luna et Ginny assises dans le fauteuil et le sofa, ainsi qu'une Hermione nerveuse près de la fenêtre de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur elle. Elle fut indifférente au geste de salut de Harry, la tête tournée vers le jardin.

- Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, _maman_! Je ne risque pas de faire la _fête_ grâce à toi!, continuait de tempêter Ron au-dehors sans se soucier de l'impact de ses mots sur sa mère, aveuglé par la rage. Des semaines que je n'arrête pas _d'encaisser_, mais un soir avec mes amis pour pouvoir un peu _respirer_, ça dépasse les bornes?, demanda-t-il dans un éclat sans joie mêlé d'ahurissement outré.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la misère que les paroles de Ron trahissaient, mais il remarqua très vite qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Ginny était lovée comme un chat dans le sofa, enveloppée dans un gros châle rouge, l'expression malheureuse en entendant Ron et sa mère, le regard perdu. Même Luna avait l'air moins rêveur en caressant Arnold.

- Salut Luna, se décida finalement Harry à voix basse en se rapprochant des deux jeunes filles. Hé Ginny...

Il s'assit sur le bras du sofa à côté de Ginny et cette dernière releva la tête vers lui, alors qu'il passait une main réconfortante dans son dos.

- Salut Harry, répondit Luna alors qu'il souriait doucement à Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas si nous avons l'air endormi, toutes les deux, nous nous sommes faîtes avoir par un véritable nid de Joncheruines, ici...

- ... ou par les somnifères de la tisane à maman, acheva Ginny dans un faible sourire. Je n'ai pas fait attention, Luna et moi, nous avons bu la tisane que maman boit ces temps-ci pour mieux dormir la nuit...

- Neville et Demelza sont revenus chacun chez eux, j'imagine, demanda pour confirmation Harry en décidant de s'asseoir plus confortablement dans le sofa, enlevant sa cape. Ce sont les parents d'Hermione qui m'ont dit que sa soirée s'était terminée un peu plus tôt que prévu, disons, et que vous étiez tous rentrés au Terrier.

- Ils ont transplané dès que maman a un peu haussé la voix. Je les ai encouragés à partir avant la tornade..., murmura Ginny qui accepta l'invitation silencieuse de Harry à venir se blottir contre lui. Mais Luna a voulu rester encore un petit peu avec moi pour discuter des Enormus à babille avant de repartir chez Demelza...

- J'ai dit à Demelza que je revenais à la maison, pour cette nuit, corrigea alors Luna à Ginny.

- Et..., hésita Harry, pas sûr de vouloir aborder le sujet, et comment va ton père, alors?

- Il reçoit la douche froide de Luna, en fait, bailla Ginny dans son châle tranquillement, répondant à la place de Luna. Enfin... aussi froide que Luna puisse l'être, finit-elle faiblement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches déjà?

- D'avoir lancé des Caractacus pour s'en prendre à ma fresque préférée, dit Luna, beaucoup moins rêveuse, tout d'un coup.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Mais... vous allez quand même bien, tous les deux?, finit par insister Harry. Je veux dire, avec la maison explosée et tout ça...

Sa voix s'évanouit sur ses derniers mots.

- Oh, papa insiste pour garder le plafond troué, dit Luna en regardant celui des Weasley. Il dit qu'il pourra me voir davantage de cette manière...

- Comment tu vas bien pouvoir y monter s'il n'y a pas de sol?, s'étonna alors Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de monter en haut pour qu'on m'y voit, dit sagement Luna en faisant sourire Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de cligner des yeux. Derrière eux, Mrs Weasley fila à l'intérieur se réfugier dans les étages de la maison, le visage en pleurs, et Hermione sortit à l'extérieur rapidement. Harry entendit alors:

- Oh Mr Weasley, bonsoir, salua une Hermione surprise. Vous avez pu vous libérer du ministère? Euh... Mrs Weasley est partie en haut et, euh... je crois que vous devriez aller la voir...

- Et toi, Harry, demanda alors Ginny contre lui. Tu as été retenu? Hermione nous a dit que tu serais un peu en retard...

- Ouaih, Kingsley voulait me parler... encore, maugréa presque Harry en entendant Mr Weasley passer rapidement derrière eux.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry pour mieux l'étudier.

- Hermione nous a aussi dit ce que Kingsley t'avait proposé de faire..., lui chuchota-t-elle alors. Ron nous a fait rire quand il a nous a racontés qu'il avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à avaler sa langue... « Quoi? Toi? Dirigeant des Aurors? Sérieusement? Oh... Brillant! », l'imagina-t-elle très bien.

- Et toi?, ne put s'empêcher de demander avec curiosité Harry, se retenant de rire, à Ginny qui se mit à sourire paisiblement.

- Kingsley est un bon ministre, déclara-t-elle en se reblotissant contre Harry.

Une vague d'assurance invincible s'engouffra en Harry. Il pouvait crier « oui » à Kingsley dans l'instant.

- Mais lui aussi va devoir faire attention aux Joncheruines, intervint Luna d'un air cependant très endormi. Les gens du ministère risqueraient d'en lâcher autour de lui pour qu'il ne sache plus où il en est...

Harry et Ginny l'observèrent avec attention. Luna sourit étrangement.

- Un peu de tisane, Arnold?, proposa-t-elle alors en reprenant la bouilloire à moitié pleine de la petite table.

Au dehors, les voix semblaient de nouveau s'élever.

- Mais arrête de m'expliquer ce que ressent ma mère, Hermione, ça m'énerve! Même si je sais très bien que tu dois aimer qu'elle soit contre mes sorties..., ajouta Ron dans un lourd sous-entendu que Harry était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dit s'il n'avait pas autant écumé de rage contre Mrs Weasley l'autre fois.

- _Qu'est-ce_ que tu veux dire, Ron?

Là, Hermione devait avoir les deux poings sur les hanches...

- Que tu ne veux jamais sortir avec moi, Hermione, ne le cache pas! Tu dis tout le temps vouloir passer la soirée avec tes parents...

- Et c'est la vérité!, se rebiffa-t-elle, incrédule. J'ai des problèmes à résoudre avec ma famille, Ron!

- Et moi pas, peut-être?, rétorqua-t-il avec vivacité. Si! Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de leur dire que toi et moi, on sort ensemble!

- _Ron_..., gronda Hermione, aux limites de sa patience. Je veux seulement qu'eux et moi, nous nous entendions assez bien pour le leur dire!, lui répéta-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir! C'est pour qu'ils ne voient pas ça comme une trahison de plus, Ron! Ils n'étaient pas là quand ça s'est produit et ils n'aiment pas apprendre qu'ils ont manqué des choses importantes dans ma vie! Tout ce qui a attrait à ma vie personnelle est important pour eux, ils aimaient le savoir en premier, avant, même si ce n'était que par des lettres, et c'est normal!, se tuait-elle à lui faire comprendre.

- Ronald doit être en plein milieu d'un vol de Joncheruines, commenta Luna en se levant et posant Arnold à sa place.

- Tu pars chez toi, Luna?, demanda Ginny en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Oui, je vais retrouver papa, annonça-t-elle en tapotant un peu Arnold avant d'ajouter: On se revoit demain chez Demelza, Ginny?

- Bien sûr, lui sourit Ginny sans bouger, à bout de forces.

- Au revoir, Harry, dit Luna en s'étirant puis elle partit d'une démarche un peu vacillante, ses paupières bien plus lourdes qu'à la normale.

- Bonne nuit, Luna, dit Harry en la regardant partir.

- Et Krum, il est aussi au courant de tout en premier? Vu que tu continues de lui envoyer des lettres, à lui aussi..., disait Ron à l'extérieur.

Deux secondes de silence totalement incrédule pour Hermione avant que...

- Oh, ça suffit!, finit-elle par déclarer. Je ne discuterai plus avec toi quand tu es déterminé à te disputer! Tu cherches vraiment tout pour te défouler, et je ne l'accepterai pas! Je ne suis pas ton bouc émissaire attitré, Ron! Alors je te reparlerai demain, quand tu cesseras bien de vouloir te comporter de manière aussi bornée!

- Borné, moi?!

- _Oui, exactement, borné!, _lança une Hermione aux cheveux électrisés par la fureur.

- Si je t'énerve tant que ça, alors pourquoi tu sors avec moi, je me le demande!, hurla Ron, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, que ce soit avec sa mère ou Hermione.

- _Parce que j'aime être avec toi, espèce d'imbécile!_, s'écria Hermione d'une voix à se déchirer les cordes vocales. J'AIME ETRE AVEC TOI QUAND TU NE TE COMPORTES PAS COMME... LE PREMIER... DES CRETINS... _FINIS!_, tempêta-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

- Bien joué, Hermione, l'encouragea Ginny, sa voix endormie étouffée dans la chemise de Harry.

Harry se remit à caresser distraitement son dos qu'il avait fini par oublier en écoutant la dispute de Ron et d'Hermione. A sa grande stupéfaction et son grand embarras, il entendit alors une explosion en pleurs inattendue de la part de Ron qui chercha à étouffer sa détresse de toute sa volonté. Rien, rien n'avait choqué aussi considérablement Harry jusqu'alors, à part peut-être Malefoy en pleurs dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Ron se retourna, faisant dos à Hermione, cachant ses larmes.

- _Ron..._

Le ton de la voix d'Hermione avait radicalement changé. Une compassion infinie s'en dégageait. Elle tendit la main vers lui, n'osant pas le toucher. Le visage de Ron resta crispé, des larmes tombant dans l'herbe haute du jardin des Weasley.

- Je suis un idiot, finit-il par marmonner, la voix brisée.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et alla l'étreindre par derrière, posant sa joue sur le dos de Ron.

- Et j'en veux tant à Fred de nous avoir laissés dans cette bouillie de Bubobulb..., chuchota-t-il, la tête basse.

Hermione ne dit rien, l'écoutant patiemment. Harry, lui, voulut subitement ne plus rien entendre. Il regarda les cheveux de Ginny. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, enlacée contre lui.

- Tu verrais George... c'est du matin au soir..., continuait de confier Ron d'une voix éraillée. Alors, quand en plus, maman s'y met... je suis _si_ fatigué de devoir subir ses mignardises, ça m'épuise... Je... _comprends_ que Ginny soit partie à tire d'aile chez ses copines, j'en aurais fait autant à sa place... c'est constamment, et ça ne s'arrange pas... Je me disais qu'après quelques semaines ça irait mieux et elle rallongerait la laisse, mais là, je ne tiens plus!

- Ginny..., l'appela Harry dans un chuchotement.

Seule sa respiration lente et profonde lui répondit. Cherchant à se desserrer un peu d'elle, Harry la vit ensuite trop endormie pour oser la réveiller. Il se décida alors de la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est comme si elle s'imaginait que nous, on ne ressentait rien par rapport à elle..., continuait de déverser une tonne de confidences Ron.

Harry entrevit Hermione par la fenêtre serrer sa prise autour de Ron, et il souleva Ginny, en direction des escaliers. Ginny ramena inconsciemment ses bras mieux autour du cou de Harry.

- Elle pense qu'aucune de mes décisions n'est raisonnable, que je devrais continuer ma scolarité même si je suis à mille lieues de penser à l'école...

La voix de Ron s'évanouit peu à peu alors que Harry grimpait lentement les marches vers l'étage supérieur. Avec prudence, il arriva en haut. Au fond du couloir, Harry aperçut alors un Mr Weasley revenant de sa chambre avec une mine grise. Le père de Ginny et Ron haussa les sourcils en les remarquant.

- Je... ramène Ginny au lit, tenta de s'expliquer Harry, perdant soudain toute éloquence. Je veux dire dans sa chambre... j'irai me coucher après... euh, chez Andromeda, bien sûr...

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, une lueur de malice brilla dans les yeux bleus de Mr Weasley. L'instant d'après, en revanche, il acquiesça et repartit vers les escaliers, le visage morne. Prudent de ne pas faire trop de bruit et soufflant de soulagement, Harry porta Ginny jusque dans sa chambre. Il y faisait très noir. Harry laissa la porte grande ouverte pour l'éclairer un minimum. Mis à part les murs apparemment repeints après les travaux dus au passage des mangemorts, la chambre de Ginny était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Harry. Il posa cette dernière sur son lit sans allumer sa baguette. Arnold arriva dans sa petite allure vive et, sans que Harry ne comprenne comment, l'animal domestiqué de Ginny se retrouva sur son dessus de lit. Ginny poussa un très faible bruit en se remuant légèrement. Harry brandit ensuite sa baguette pour faire partir les deux chaussures de Ginny qui heurtèrent la commode avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd. Il réajusta une couverture sur elle et Arnold en profita pour se glisser dessous, avant de se blottir contre sa maîtresse. Le Boursouflet se mit à émettre un bourdonnement grave de satisfaction.

- Chanceux, lui murmura Harry.

Il lissa inutilement la couverture de Ginny sur elle, prenant le temps de contempler le tableau qu'ils présentaient, Arnold et elle. Ron et Ginny avaient tous les deux profondément subi ces dernières semaines, et Harry se demanda si la tisane un peu spéciale de Mrs Weasley n'offrait pas un repos bien mérité à sa fille aussi, malgré tout. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses pensées vagabondèrent vers la visite de Ginny à Demelza, dont il ignorait l'adresse, que Harry perçut un bruit provenant de la cuisine lui rappelant la présence de Mr Weasley en bas. Soupirant, Harry se leva de la chaise du bureau de Ginny et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, Ginny, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- ... nuit... ry...

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Harry en refermant la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Merlin savait qu'elle était belle... et lui aussi.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Promotion

Chapitre Douze : Promotion.

Swwwiiiiishhhh...

Le pied d'un jeune homme encapuchonné stoppa net l'arrivée glissante du glaçon de la taille d'une gousse de Snargalouf. Le sourire de l'un des trois enfants riant qui avaient improvisé ce tennis de pieds au milieu du couloir s'affaissa devant la confiscation de son jouet. Du moins jusqu'à ce que...

- Passe-la moi, Harry!, lança Ron en face de Harry dans la queue du couloir, de dessous son parapluie rose.

Harry renvoya la balle de jeu sur le sol du couloir transformé en piste de Hockey sur glace. Ron la récupéra promptement avant de la jeter en direction de Neville qui s'en empara de justesse. Les trois enfants se remirent à rire en essayant d'intercepter le glaçon entre Neville, Harry, Ron, et bientôt d'autres sorciers adossés aux deux murs, tout aussi enclins à sortir ne serait-ce que deux secondes de l'apathie dans laquelle ils avaient sombré pendant leur attente de plusieurs heures à l'entrée du service abusif de la magie spécialisé dans le traitement approuvé des substances magiques commerciales.

- Tu sais, l'autre soir, disait Ron à Harry en effectuant une nouvelle passe avant de s'adosser à nouveau, gardant sa place dans la file, Hermione m'a dit que tu ne nous faisais pas la tête dans sa euh... tarée, je crois que c'est comme ça que ce truc s'appelle, mais que tu ne pouvais pas nous entendre quand on te voyait au... au 20H, réfléchit-il en se souvenant des termes moldus employés par sa petite-amie, des gens du ministère passant régulièrement entre Harry et lui. Mais moi, j'ai quand même trouvé que tu souriais autant que Rogue dans toute sa vie, à cette remise de médailles..., le charria-t-il.

Des grêlons tombèrent soudain devant lui en bruit de maracas, issus d'un petit nuage gris qui se dégonflait comme un ballon d'air percé, sous l'action d'un sort jeté à proximité. Le visage de Ron perdit un peu de sa couleur.

- Hé! La croissance des graines de Tantacula est favorisée par quoi, déjà? La glace ou le feu?, déglutit-il en changeant subitement de sujet, une brève lueur de panique dans les yeux.

- Le feu, répondit distraitement Neville, à côté de Harry qui se réfugia un peu plus sous le parapluie jaune vif de Neville, ce dernier arrêtant l'échange du glaçon-snargalouf avec le pied quelques secondes, le temps que Wilfredine Malenpoint, la secrétaire de l'auror Bayley, ne les dépasse en courant sur ses talons hauts, tenant une pile de dossiers sur sa tête. Pourquoi? Tu les as sur toi?, ajouta Neville en renvoyant la balle glacée à l'un des enfants.

- J'ai toujours des trucs du magasin avec moi, dit Ron en observant avec méfiance son parapluie rose. C'est pour ça que je dois me rendre dans ce service, moi. On a des graines qui sont restées près de la cheminée de, de Fred et George pendant la guerre, et elles ont poussé en défonçant tout le plancher avec leurs racines. La seule chose qu'on puisse récupérer, maintenant, c'est la sève des lianes. Elle a des propriétés attractives, vous savez, pour mieux attraper ses proies.

- Et George veut que tu te renseignes pour savoir si c'est une substance interdite au commerce, c'est ça?, voulut faire confirmer Harry avant qu'une sorcière criant à tue-tête ne déboule au milieu du Hall.

_- Distribution de parapluies conjurés gratuits, par ici! Une heure assurée au sec avec!_, se démenait-elle, elle-même trempée.

- Ouaih, quoique si George était dans un état plus normal, il voudrait plutôt savoir directement combien on _risque_ à s'en servir, à mon avis, reformula Ron en suivant la femme des yeux. Attends, elle n'a pas des parapluies verts, celle-là, que je l'échange avec le mien?, fit-il en tendant le cou. J'ai rien contre le rose, mais enfin...

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire de tantaculas?, demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils et Harry était certain que Neville se répétait les propriétés de la plante mentalement, le regard du garçon au cardigan rouge tourné vers son parapluie jaune vif.

Neville avait toujours quelques brûlures à la tête dues aux flammes du Choixpeau qui guérissaient peu à peu.

- Du câlin en boîte, dit très sérieusement Ron, alors qu'ils regardaient tous les trois avec intérêt le match entre les trois enfants qui prenait lieu entre eux. Mais pour les sorts à jeter sur la sève pour ça, je laisse faire George.

- _Du câlin en boîte?!_, s'étonna alors Neville, les yeux ronds. Mais pourquoi?

- Si j'ai appris une chose sur le succès de leur magasin, récita Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'une loi universelle, c'est que George se met toujours à la place de la clientèle pour comprendre leurs désirs et leurs attentes. Et que s'il a jamais existé une période où les gens avaient besoin de câlins, c'était maintenant. Une dose de câlins en boîte que tu te passes sur le corps pendant la douche, et personne ne résistera à te prendre dans les bras toute la journée.

Les traits du visage de Neville ne parvenaient pas à se décider à prendre la nouvelle par le rire ou l'horreur. Les yeux de Harry jouaient au ping pong en regardant les glaçons échangés par les enfants. Son voisin à l'arrière de la queue bailla tel un éléphant de mer, gardant les yeux fermés.

- Et si euh... disons... une fille en achetait..., hésita Neville en déglutissant, pensant visiblement à des personnes particulières.

Ron approuva avec ferveur.

- Offre et apprécie, mon vieux, dit Ron avec emphase, les pensées prenant un train différent de celles de Neville. On peut même l'envoyer sous forme d'innocents gels de douche... Ouch! Saleté de grêle! J'en ai marre!, explosa-t-il soudain en retirant des glaçons qui s'étaient infiltrés dans sa nuque, faisant sursauter une sorcière passante qui dérapa alors dans un « Swiiiitch! » et « Pomm. », sur les fesses.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire.

- Rhô, je n'y crois pas! Des glaçons gros comme mon poing qui s'abattent sur tout l'étage pendant la nuit, des grêlons partout le jour suivant..., poursuivait Ron, indifférent aux effets causés par ses révoltes brusques. Ça déglingue complètement, ici! Dehors, il fait un soleil d'enfer, et ici, on s'en prend plein la... Ouch! Harry, c'est bon, j'ai décidé, on n'a qu'à y aller, doublons les autres! Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, la célébrité, ça sert, et tant pis pour ce qu'en a dit Hermione, on en profite et on passe devant les autres! Enlève-moi ce capuchon de ta tête, qu'ils te reconnaissent bien...

- Il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit?, demanda un Neville éberlué à Harry à voix basse.

- Non, Neville, Hermione finit toujours par tout apprendre de ce que Ron fait, chose que Ron ne voudrait pas, surtout dans ce cas-là...

- Niveau Deux, Département de la justice magique, Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, Quartier Général des Aurors, Services Administratifs du Magenmagot, annonça plus loin la voix désincarnée de l'ascenseur parvenant à l'étage où se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Neville.

Un flot de sorciers et de sorcières s'en libéra, tous grognant et jurant devant les nuages pleuvant de grêle ou de neige à la sortie.

_- Je veux bien qu'il y ait des perturbations magiques, mais que ça aille jusqu'à une journée entière d'averse! Quand est-ce que les Ss... nés-moldus revenus à la maintenance magique vont-ils s'activer?_, tempêta un brigadier (vu les couleurs de son uniforme) à ses collègues dont une le fusilla du regard.

- Entre les glaçons et le froid des détraqueurs, je choisis les glaçons, siffla cette dernière d'un ton glacial, contournant deux des trois enfants.

- _Meteorolojinx recanto, meteorolojinx recanto, meteor..._, répétait Perkins avec beaucoup d'espoir.

- Et toi, Neville, pourquoi dois-tu aller dans ce fichu service, alors?, reprenait Ron en se déplaçant un peu maintenant que les sorciers avaient avancé dans le cabinet de secrétaires.

Il fut imité des suivants, dont certains s'assirent contre le mur, se débarrassant des glaçons non-fondants de dessous d'eux et abandonnant toute dignité derrière.

- Pour recevoir l'accord de déminage sur Poudlard, c'est le Professeur MacGonagall qui m'envoie, expliqua Neville à Ron très sérieusement. Il faut que plusieurs services du ministère approuvent, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas très facile d'initier quoi que ce soit dans les réparations...

- Ça consiste en quoi, ce déminage?, demanda Ron, curieux. Oups, désolé, ajouta-t-il penaud aux enfants alors que son coup de pied dans le glaçon l'avait scindé en deux. _Colla_.

- Les sorciers repèrent et annulent tous les sorts dangereux lancés pendant la bataille et qui sont à retardement, dans l'école, dit Neville.

- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait ça avant?, demanda Harry, soudain très inquiet.

Il réajusta son capuchon avec une grimace alors qu'un grêlon particulièrement gros lui atterrissait sur la tête. Il jeta un _Solido_ préventif à son habit.

- Tout le monde était prévenu de se montrer prudent, rassura Neville, mais les couloirs et les Halls de l'école n'étaient pas assez dégagés pour permettre de bien tous les localiser... Maintenant, si on reçoit bien toutes les approbations du ministère, on pourra s'y mettre... Il faut qu'on se dépêche assez, quand même, si les membres du conseil d'administration acceptent de faire rouvrir Poudlard en Septembre...

- Quoi?!, s'exclama Harry, pris de court. Rouvrir Poudlard? En Septembre seulement?...

Ses yeux lurent le vide avec frénésie.

- Mais l'école n'a pas subi trop de dégâts pour ça?! Je veux dire... elle ressemble plus à une ruine qu'autre chose...

- Ben oui, mais vu qu'on se consacre tous à arranger les principaux passages et les pièces les plus importantes, non, dit Neville en se plaquant mieux sur le bord pour qu'un groupe de sorciers puisse passer plus facilement au milieu du couloir encombré. Oh bien sûr, il y aura beaucoup d'endroits condamnés pour les élèves, et les sorciers rafistoleurs travailleront toujours dans l'école, même après le 1er Septembre... MacGonagall est débordée, elle est partie à la chasse aux professeurs. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui veulent reprendre le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...

- Tu m'étonnes..., marmonna Ron assez fort pour que Neville et Harry l'entendent.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils, songeur.

- Le poste n'est pourtant plus maudit, si ça se trouve, Ron, lui rappela-t-il en réfléchissant. Je veux dire... La mort de Voldemort a pu briser la malédiction. Certains sorts prennent parfois fin lorsque le sorcier qui les avaient jeté est mort.

- Quoi?!, s'exclama Neville. Tu... tu veux dire que c'était _lui_ qui avait lancé cette fichue malédiction?! Mais pourquoi?!

- Il n'était pas très content que Dumbledore ne l'emploie pas en tant que Professeur de Défense, il y a très longtemps, lui raconta alors Ron en souriant au souvenir de sa propre réaction après que Harry lui avait rapporté l'histoire.

- _Dimitri!_, appela une femme de la queue entrant dans le service. Laisse ce glaçon maintenant, c'est à nous, dépêche-toi!, fit-elle en tendant la main vers le jeune garçon qui grogna de devoir abandonner ses nouveaux copains.

- Professeur de Défense..., soufflait Neville, ahuri. De _Défense_ contre les Forces du _Mal_... j'aurais tout entendu...

Il se secoua la tête, comme pour mieux chasser ces pensées dérangeantes, se déplaça de nouveau en crabe pendant que la queue avançait, avant de reprendre:

- Il faudra que j'avertisse MacGonagall, alors... ça l'aidera peut-être à trouver quelqu'un... Vous reviendrez, vous, à Poudlard en Septembre?

Le regard de Ron se fit un peu plus voilé.

- Ça, j'en sais rien, Neville... , commença-t-il, maladroit.

- Oh allez!, les encouragea Neville, les yeux brillants. Ce sera génial! Moi, je dois y revenir, parce qu'évidemment, je n'ai pas pu faire mon année entière et passer mes ASPIC, mais il y en a d'autres qui ont décidé de passer en classe supérieure à leurs « risques et périls » comme a dit MacGonagall, et je sais que Luna et Ginny seront en Septième année avec nous! Ginny n'est pas vraiment intéressée d'avoir beaucoup d'ASPIC, en plus. Mais je suis sûre qu'Hermione doit l'être, non? Elle viendra sûrement! Oh allez, Ron, _Harry_, ne me dîtes pas qu'on vous a déjà offert un travail en or, hein?

Ron éclata soudain d'un petit rire à cette remarque alors que Harry se massait le cou d'avoir attrapé un torticolis vers Neville à la mention de Ginny en Septième année.

- Moi, je ne suis pas sûr, sourit alors Ron à Neville, mais Harry, c'est une autre histoire... à ce propos, demanda-t-il soudain à Harry en haussant un sourcil, ce n'était pas à cette heure-ci que tu devais te rendre au Niveau Un pour ça, Harry?

Harry regarda la montre de Fabian à son poignet. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Non, ça va, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi... mais en fait, peut-être que je devrais aller jeter un coup d'oeil là-bas, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir reçu un _Confundo_ aux premiers mots qu'ils me diront...

Ron eut un petit rire et secoua la tête alors que Harry tapait une dernière fois dans le glaçon-snargalouf des enfants et s'éloignait en lançant à Neville et Ron qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Neville demanda aussitôt à Ron où Harry se rendait-il et Ron répondit en hochant lentement la tête:

- Même Harry n'en est pas sûr...

* * *

La peau du pouce mordillée de nervosité, Harry observait les bras croisés sur lui, tel un éclaireur incertain, la salle de réunion du fond, dont la moitié supérieure du mur n'était que vitres laissant entrevoir moins d'une dizaine d'employés qui s'installaient autour de tables prédisposées en cercle à l'intérieur, échangeant des poignées de mains les uns les autres. Le seul que Harry connaissait à peu près était Sturgis Podmore, reconnaissable à ses cheveux de paille. La sorcière borgne qui avait dirigée en partie l'expédition à Godric's Hollow était également présente. A quelques mètres derrière Harry, un secrétaire au noeud de cravate si serré que son visage avait adopté un teint rouge pour le restant de ses jours l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes de regards curieux en coins, non pas que Harry y ait prêté attention, son pouce menaçant de ne plus avoir d'empreinte digitale durable.

Une dame naine coiffée d'une couronne en tresses blondes-blanches de cheveux fins et volants arriva de petits pas vifs dans le cabinet des secrétaires du ministre, une mallette sous bras. Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant Harry arpenter inconsciemment la pièce devant elle, les yeux rivés sur des sorciers ignorants.

- Je peux vous aider, Mr Potter?

Sa voix de crécelle sortit Harry de ses essais vains de Légilimencie à distance. Il tourna la tête instinctivement une fois, puis deux. La minuscule petite femme aux traits de visage nordiques inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Oh non, je vous remercie, Mrs...

- Runcorn, acheva la dame naine au petit foulard rouge autour du cou. Miss Constantina Runcorn, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis depuis peu Directrice du Bureau de Liaison entre la Brigade de la Police Magique et des Oubliators avec les Aurors, fit-elle en tendant une main assurée pour serrer celle de Harry.

Le secrétaire eut une soudaine inspiration d'air qu'il bloqua à ce nom. Miss Runcorn plissa les yeux vers lui.

- Vous souhaitez un _Diffindo_ bien placé pour desserrer votre cravate, monsieur?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix si fluette qu'elle en perdait de son sérieux menaçant. Je peux vous prêter baguette forte, mais je n'ai jamais été une excellente tireuse d'élite, il se pourrait que je... _dérape_ malencontreusement, fit-elle en levant sa baguette.

Le secrétaire hocha la tête très vite et se rabaissa sur son travail.

- Vous avez été auror?, demanda alors Harry, deux grands yeux ouverts sur elle.

- Au début de ma carrière, oui, acquiesça-t-elle en se redressant et tirant sur sa veste d'un coup. Avant de me consacrer un peu plus à l'organisation du quartier général que les affaires criminelles traitées, là-bas. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu l'heure d'établir mon CV...

- Vous vous rendiez à cette réunion, n'est-ce pas?, fit Harry en comprenant et montrant la salle du fond d'un geste de la tête. Avec Sturgis Podmore et les autres... je ne vais pas vous retenir, dans ce cas...

- Oh non, le concile ne commencera pas avant quelques minutes, rassura-t-elle devant son air mal à l'aise. Ce sera le premier avec tous les représentants, pratiquement. Vous connaissez Sturgis?, réagit-elle alors, intriguée.

- Pas tant que cela, répondit Harry en dodelinant de la tête. Nous avons les mêmes fréquentations, disons, mais je ne connais pas vraiment son rôle au ministère ou beaucoup de choses sur lui...

- Il assure les droits des Aurors dans la Coopération Magique Internationale, renseigna-t-elle alors. Sturgis essaie de mettre les aurors étrangers et les nôtres sur un même pied d'égalité, mais ces temps-ci, nos forces de l'ordre ont perdu beaucoup de crédibilité auprès de celles des autres pays... Vous m'accompagnez le voir? Yardley Blane est entré, et je devrais peut-être commencer à m'avancer...

- L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel? C'est lui, Yardley Blane? Avec la toute petite queue de cheval à l'arrière?, demanda Harry en se mettant en marche avec elle.

Miss Runcorn regarda Harry en l'évaluant et acquiesça de la tête.

- Et quel est son domaine, à lui?, interrogea Harry, indifférent à ce qu'elle pensait de toutes ses questions, prêt à tout pour y voir un peu plus clair.

- C'est le... pionner des aurors au Magenmagot, en quelque sorte, dit lentement Miss Runcorn en observant toujours Harry. Il est chargé des lois altérant le quotidien des aurors au Bureau National des Lois Magiques... J'ai entendu dire que les aurors vous voyaient beaucoup aller et venir dans leur département, ces derniers temps. Vous êtes toujours après certains mangemorts, Mr Potter?, fit-elle en déviant le sujet de conversation, très fureteuse.

Harry se retint de hausser les sourcils à cette formulation. A entendre Miss Runcorn, c'était _lui_ contre les mangemorts, le résumé de l'histoire...

- Je suis simplement curieux des progrès de leurs arrestations, répondit-il d'un ton neutre prudent et cette fois, c'était Harry qui observait Miss Runcorn avec attention. Vous ne l'êtes pas?

Les joues de Miss Runcorn rosirent. Harry savait qu'il se montrait très renfermé, mais tant qu'il n'avait pas pris de décisions sur ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment entreprendre de faire, il préférait garder le silence au mieux sur les raisons de ses activités au sein du ministère.

Miss Runcorn et lui parvinrent dans la salle sans fenêtre enchantée, mais comportant plusieurs cadres de sorciers célèbres accrochés au mur. Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement quand il reconnut une des principales causes de sa présence ici, même s'il ne se l'admettait pas. Albus Dumbledore rendait visite à l'un des portraits représentant un homme enveloppé, et dont la petite plaque cuivrée en dessous du tableau indiquait: _Burdock Muldoon, 1429-1490, Chef du Conseil des Sorciers de 1448 à 1450. _

- Tu vas faire plonger l'économie du pays à toi tout seul si tu continues, Podmore, demande à Bijour... Gredin, vas, rigolait la sorcière borgne à l'uniforme rouge typique aux aurors, penchée vers Sturgis Podmore.

- Oh, je ne demande pas beaucoup, juste une petite prime de plus pour ma bonne volonté..., minaudait Sturgis Podmore dans une plaisanterie en rassemblant ses parchemins de son seul bras valide, l'autre toujours enveloppé d'un gros bandage. Et bonjour à vous, ma chère Constantina!, s'amusa-t-il à parader en apercevant Miss Runcorn s'approcher d'eux avant de lui serrer la main. Vous amenez de la compagnie? Je ne vous suffis plus?, fit-il, faussement offensé mais souriant à Harry avant de lui tendre sa main.

- Ne faîtes pas attention à lui, Mr Potter, l'accueillit à son tour la sorcière borgne. Il compte à peine pour un homme, pas vrai Bettine?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de bien voir la sorcière interpellée pousser un grognement n'engageant à rien, ainsi que la mine théâtralement outrée de Sturgis, que la sorcière borgne poursuivit:

- Auror Gunhilda Knightley, dit-elle. Je vous ai croisé plusieurs fois au quartier général des aurors, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion ou le temps de m'arrêter correctement pour me présenter à vous, là-bas.

- Je me rappelle de vous, acquiesça Harry d'un ton neutre. Vous êtes du même grade que Yan Hessenfield, c'est ça?

- Auror Lieutenant-Général, porte-parole des Aurors au sein du Service Remanié, et vingt-trois ans d'expérience dans le rétroviseur, récita-t-elle en s'amusant à chantonner presque son expérience professionnelle. Ça, c'est tout moi!

- Tu as oublié victime du sort d'enflure de chevilles..., marmonna Sturgis Podmore derrière sa main.

Une tape à l'arrière de la tête vint gentiment l'assommer. Harry continua d'observer cet échange complice à côté d'un homme au crâne dégarni _réellement_ victime d'un sort d'enflure, cette fois. Gunhilda Knightley n'en avait cependant pas fini dans sa petite discussion avec Harry.

- Kingsley m'a dit qu'il vous avait donné carte blanche pour visiter les lieux, lui sourit-elle.

Harry vit qu'il lui manquait au moins quatre dents et acquiesça brièvement.

- Le Service Remanié des Aurors vous intéresse aussi? C'est plus de la politique que des actions directes contre les mangemorts, ici, dit-elle, son seul oeil intrigué comme l'avait été Miss Runcorn qui déballait à présent ses parchemins devant elle avec un sérieux drôle.

- Eh bien, répondit Harry en mesurant ses mots, ses yeux dardant rapidement les autres sorciers présents autour d'eux, c'est de la politique qui aura des répercutions sur eux, j'imagine, dit-il en la regardant alors qu'une femme maigre soufflait en vérifiant l'heure. Même indirectement parlant, termina-t-il dans un marmonnement, ses pensées déjà ailleurs.

- Elle n'aura de répercutions véritables que si nous menons à bien ces réunions, intervint alors la femme maigre un peu pour elle-même, les yeux tournés vers la porte d'entrée, au moment où Percy entrait de grands pas secs. Quand Mr Shaklebolt aura-t-il l'intention de se joindre à nous, Mr Weasley?, fit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Monsieur le ministre est retenu par les ambassadeurs, répondit Percy en fermant la porte derrière lui, tout le monde maintenant présent dans la salle.

La rumeur des conversations entre les secrétaires s'évanouit, ainsi que le bruit de vol constant des notes volantes en aéroplanes dans le cabinet voisin. L'ambiance se fit de suite moins relâchée.

- Navré pour ce retard, dit très vite Percy. Mais face à cet imprévu, monsieur le ministre m'a chargé de le représenter au courant de cette réunion, fit-il précipitamment en ouvrant sa mallette de gestes rapides et précis.

La femme maigre de taille moyenne eut un regard désapprobateur derrière ses lunettes fines en losange et aux bordures mauves. Ses cheveux rebelles avaient tant été soumis aux sorts gélifiants pour plus de contrôle sur eux qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait un carré de mèches raides de métal de fer sur tout la crâne. Elle mit de côté la dernière édition de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle avait parcouru en diagonale. Harry y aperçut du coin de l'oeil une nouvelle photographie de Severus Rogue au-dessus. Rita Skeeter n'avait pas lâché l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard depuis les mystérieuses révélations de Harry lors du mémorial dans le parc de l'école.

- Il est de notoriété publique que Mrs Robards entretient d'excellents rapports avec l'étranger, commenta la femme maigre d'un ton où perçait une pointe de supériorité qui fit serrer la mâchoire de Sturgis. Mr Shaklebolt devrait lui laisser prendre ce genre de directions s'il souhaite se montrer efficace, les résultats de leur coopération n'en seraient que plus prometteurs.

- Oui, eh bien, il verra, Mrs Dodderidge, s'empressa de dire Percy en s'affairant et voyant Sturgis ouvrir la bouche.

Ça y était, songea Harry en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, il était déjà perdu. Trop de noms, trop de relations, trop de fonctions. Percy se mit à dérouler des parchemins si longs qu'ils en tombaient sur le sol et Harry parcourut pendant ce temps à nouveau du regard les sorciers présents dans la salle, les méninges tournant au maximum. A sa droite, il y avait Sturgis Podmore, en relation avec les aurors étrangers, là, il n'y avait aucun problème. Puis la sorcière borgne nommée Gunhilda... Gunhilda quelque chose... Gunhilda Knightley. C'était cela. Gunhilda Knightley, le porte-parole des aurors, peut-être. La Bettine citée par Gunhilda Knightley, que Harry oublierait très vite tant elle passait inaperçue, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Cette Bettine portait une veste aux motifs identiques à ceux du mur derrière elle. On aurait dit qu'elle s'y fondait.

Il y avait également Percy, suivi du sorcier dont Harry avait parlé avec Miss Runcorn juste avant d'entrer... Quel était son nom, déjà? Yardley...? Tant pis, ça lui reviendrait avec un peu de chance... Venait ensuite la fameuse Miss Runcorn naine, un homme aux traits du visage familiers à Harry, et enfin, le sorcier au gros cerveau.

Harry avait déjà mal au sien.

- Miss Runcorn?, appela Percy qui avait fini par s'y retrouver assez rapidement dans ses paperasses. Monsieur le ministre aurait aimé savoir où nous en sommes au niveau des effectifs des Oubliators...

La dame naine se redressa sur son siège haut. Harry se força à moins envier la place actuelle de Neville et Ron qui, eux, étaient comme _libres _en ce moment, pour lui.

- Oui, c'est ce que votre collègue m'a dit ce matin, dit Miss Runcorn d'une voix extrêmement vive. Eh bien, inspira-t-elle avant de se lancer, sachez que les trois-quarts des Oubliators sont revenus à leurs postes, désormais. Néanmoins, cela représente un nombre toujours trop insuffisant pour assurer l'étendue des dégâts, résuma-t-elle. Surtout depuis que trois villages entiers de moldus ont été témoins du vol assez bas du fameux dragon au-dessus d'eux...

Sturgis Podmore étouffa un ricanement.

- C'est loin d'être considéré comme drôle, Mr Podmore, reprocha Dodderidge. Si nous ne remédions pas rapidement à ce problème, notre communauté courra un sérieux danger d'être révélée après tous ces témoignages. Demandez à Mrs Crocford, fit-elle avec un geste de la tête vers Bettine. Ils ont un mal énorme à veiller au Code International du Secret Magique, dans son service.

- Ne m'en voulez pas d'aimer ce dragon, Felicia, dit Sturgis avec un geste de la main vague qui chassait tranquillement le commentaire de Felicia Dodderidge.

Les mèches d'acier de celle-ci eurent un reflet menaçant comme ceux des couteaux de tueurs en série. Harry entendit quasiment le « shhliiing! » mortel dans leurs frottements depuis sa place. Ses dents crissèrent.

- ... de plus, continuait la Runcorn naine, aucun des brigadiers nés-moldus survivants de notre service n'est encore revenu à son poste, pour cause majoritaire de traumatismes bien sûr. Ceux qui sont là sont dépassés à veiller à la sécurité des gens du secours populaire qui se font engloutir. Tout cela va devenir un des problèmes les plus graves, à mon avis.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Gunhilda Knightley. Les aurors sont assez débordés comme ça pour devoir se retrouver dans l'obligation d'assurer les plus petites affaires, normalement traitées par les Brigadiers de la Police Magique. Nous avons pu à ce propos terminer -_enfin!_- le réarmement de tous les aurors nés-moldus, mais cela ne résout pas grand-chose, même si c'est un progrès.

- Mmmmh, ce pourrait être résolu facilement si des Aurors ou Brigadiers étrangers étaient persuadés de venir à notre aide, intervint Felicia Dodderidge en tournant la tête vers Sturgis Podmore.

Ses cheveux furent si lourds que sa coiffure ne remua pas d'un pouce.

- Les pays d'Europe nous envoient des volontaires, mais cela ne couvre pas tout, Felicia, rappela Sturgis en se retenant de quelque chose. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas toujours compter que sur l'aide extérieure, où notre guerre aurait pris une tournure bien moins dramatique, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Mais lorsque l'aide se présente, il faut la saisir, répliqua-t-elle alors d'une voix qui avait quelque chose de chantonnant et d'extrêmement agaçant.

- Que croyez-vous que le ministre essaie de faire en ce moment avec les ambassadeurs?

Le sorcier au gros cerveau et Percy levèrent des yeux alertés.

- Il essaie, justement, voilà toute la différence entre lui et Mrs Robards, répliqua Dodderidge.

- Bien!, interrompit un Percy trop enthousiaste pour être naturel en frappant de ses deux mains ensemble. Donc! Effectif insuffisant général... je note..., fit-il d'un ton crispé en s'affairant.

Harry devina que Percy savait déjà tout ce qui venait d'être dit mais parlait pour éviter une confrontation. Jetant un coup d'oeil en biais au sorcier neutre au crâne volumineux, Harry hésita, avant de lui demander à voix très basse, les sourcils froncés:

- C'est quoi le problème entre Sturgis Podmore et euh... Felicia Dodderidge?

- Felicia Dodderidge travaille pour la campagne de Mrs Robards, la deuxième candidate au poste de ministre définitif, lui expliqua-t-il gratuitement dans un murmure de sa voix si enrouée qu'on aurait dit qu'il était plus âgé que Dumbledore à sa mort. Mrs Robards est actuellement Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, comme vous le savez, et Mr Shaklebolt n'a pas pu faire autrement que de composer notre service d'une moitié de ses partisans politiques seulement, pour conserver l'équilibre. Sturgis Podmore ne cache pas qu'il est bien pour Kingsley Shacklebolt et pas du tout pour Honoria Robards...

Le visage de Harry se détendit vers l'aide bienvenue. Il avait du mal à s'habituer aux réactions si engageantes de la majorité des sorciers à son encontre, depuis la fin de la guerre, mais ne disait pas non à ce flot facile d'informations qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser de leurs bouches. Son voisin de table lui parut de suite nettement plus amical.

- Quelle est la fonction exacte de Mrs Dodderidge dans ce concile, au juste?, en profita alors Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil méfiant vers la concernée.

- Elle appuie la position des aurors auprès des décisions du Département de la Justice Magique, Yardley Blane (le sorcier à la grosse tête indiqua d'un signe de tête celui à la petite queue de cheval qui n'avait pas levé la sienne de ses dossiers) fait pareil, mais au Magenmagot. Ces deux-là travaillent beaucoup en collaboration.

Harry répéta ces nouvelles en boucle mentalement, les mots « Dodderidge, justice, Blane, Magenmagot, Sturgis, étrangers » revenant régulièrement. Quand il fut certain de s'en souvenir un minimum, il releva les yeux vers son voisin et lui sourit en gratitude.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avec sincérité.

Le sorcier haussa des sourcils.

- Harlem Bijour, décida-t-il alors de se présenter en lui tendant une main discrète. Je suis l'arithmancien gérant le budget accordé aux aurors...

- Harry Potter, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais là..., sourit-il largement et presque stupidement, faisant brièvement éclater de rire Bijour.

- Mr Bijour?, appela un Percy incertain, clignant des yeux vers Harry. Vous prenez la suite?

- Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Weasley, dit alors distraitement Bijour en se raclant sa voix enrouée et se concentrant de nouveau sur ses comptes.

Harry se remit droit, avec l'impression de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de bavardage en classe par un de ses professeurs. Il aperçut Sturgis et Felicia Dodderidge continuer leur bras de fer mental.

- Alors... de mon côté, ça ne fait qu'empirer, vous le savez bien, et le conseil des devins l'a confirmé, fit Bijour en cherchant à gagner du temps, farfouillant partout.

Il souffla longuement par le nez en saisissant ses comptes d'une main un peu désespérée par les résultats.

- Le budget financier destiné aux aurors est aspiré par le secours populaire, comme tous ceux des autres services, je ne vous apprends rien de nouveau. Alors si ce que vous voulez savoir, c'est si nous allons au moins pouvoir se permettre de payer le travail des aurors ce mois-ci, je dirais oui, mais le minimum pour tous. Ça ne va pas faire des heureux.

Au moins quelqu'un qui connaissait la vulgarisation du langage politique extra-terrestre, pensa alors Harry, momentanément mieux, et incroyablement ravi d'avoir choisi cette place voisine. Il se détendit un peu dans sa chaise.

- Mais les Aurors ont une forte demande de besoins matériels, notamment en balais, en scrutoscopes ou autres détecteurs de magie noire, dont je ne peux m'occuper sans or, intervint l'homme aux traits familiers. Il va falloir faire réactualiser l'Article 16 du Décret F au plus vite, si possible, Mr Bijour.

Harry manqua de se frapper le front contre la table. Extérieurement, il ne fit que fermer les yeux cependant. Harry se promit de ne plus penser trop vite, à l'avenir.

- Tant que je ne reçois pas l'accord de la commission du bureau de liaison des Gobelins, je suis aussi bloqué que vous, répliqua Bijour en ouvrant largement les bras à toute proposition miraculeuse.

Les yeux de Harry se rouvrirent lentement, regardant vers les vitres donnant sur les autres employés du ministère qui grouillaient comme une véritable fourmilière active et pressée. Harry fut soudainement envahi d'une grande vague de découragement. Il avait conscience que Gunhilda Knightley observait avec curiosité Bijour et son collègue au visage pas si inconnu que ça, débattre sans avoir elle non plus la moindre idée de ce qu'était cet article, mais cela ne lui remonta aucunement le moral. Harry mit en sourdine les dialogues savants qui se poursuivaient entre les deux hommes, et souhaita que leur réunion s'achève alors au plus vite. Ron et Neville ne l'attendraient pas longtemps, de cette manière.

- Deux cours martiales pour les aurors ont été reformées, je crois que Mrs Dodderidge peut vous fournir les détails de leurs constitutions, et le travail des psychomages pour la rétribution temporaire des grades s'arrêtera donc, avait de nouveau repris Gunhilda Knightley alors que Percy s'affairait à prendre des notes. Ça, c'est enfin un point positif. Les cas de désertion, quant à eux, ne seront pas traités par le département de la Justice. C'est bien cela, Mrs Dodderidge?, voulut-elle faire confirmer.

- Pas du tout?!, coupa alors Sturgis Podmore, une pointe de révolte dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que non, fit Dodderidge d'un ton posé satisfait. La confusion régnait largement durant tout le temps de la guerre. Pour savoir qui a déserté son poste, il faudrait d'abord déterminer qui avait réellement conscience d'être en guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _Voldemort..._, marmonna Harry pour lui-même d'un ton nonchalant, le regard toujours tourné vers les secrétaires du ministre derrière les vitres.

Personne ne l'entendit. Il était décourageant de réaliser à quel point tous les employés du ministère avaient pris l'habitude de nommer Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant les mois en fuite de Harry.

- Eh bien, que les psychomages s'en chargent!, rétorqua Sturgis Podmore avec ferveur. Que l'on prépare davantage de Veritaserum! Les aurors ont signé un contrat les liant à leur devoir patriotique, rappela-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot. Qu'ils l'aient renié est passible de sanctions!

- La communauté entière se plaint des effectifs insuffisants des représentants de l'ordre, et vous voudriez que nous perdions notre temps dans une enquête laborieuse et inutile qui nous priveraient d'autres aurors?, reformula avec dédain et incrédulité Dodderidge.

- Ce ne serait que justice pour tous ceux qui ont donné leurs vies à la place de ceux qui étaient formés pour se battre, oui!

Felicia Dodderidge eut une exclamation méprisante qui ne cacha rien de ses sentiments.

- Si c'est ainsi que vous souhaitez ramener l'ordre en Angleterre, les partisans de Mr Shaklebolt et vous-même, le pays ne va pas stagner, mais couler, proclama Dodderidge avec une somptueuse et fausse indifférence aux propos de Sturgis Podmore. Mrs Robards n'aura aucun mal à séduire les membres du Magenmagot, si vous vous complaisez dans des soi-disants principes moraux ringards qui ne feraient en aucun cas avancer la communauté sorcière.

Sturgis Podmore poussa un grondement, prêt à se lever de son siège et se jeter à la gorge de sa collègue.

- Mr Podmore, Mrs Dodderidge..., tenta faiblement Percy, rendu méfiant par leurs regards enflammés.

- Parce que Mrs Robards faisait avancer la communauté sorcière, lorsque Kingsley affrontait Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même?, lança Sturgis avec hargne.

Des tâches rouges de colère apparurent sur les joues de Felicia Dodderidge.

- Tous les combattants de cette guerre n'ont pas eu l'avantage d'être avertis par cette station de radio secrète, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix entêtée cependant. Cela ne les a pas empêchés de se battre néanmoins d'autres manières. Mrs Robards était à la tête du rassemblement de nos forces en France, n'oubliez pas! Et son propre mari se battait en Angleterre!

- _Ooooh magnifique..._, ironisa Sturgis Podmore avec mépris. Mrs Robards a lutté pour nous depuis la _France_...

- Cela suffit, Podmore, intervint Bijour en plissant les yeux. Votre remarque était déplacée et porte des accusations extrêmement graves que vous ne pouvez vous permettre de lancer à tue-tête sans de lourdes preuves, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas.

- Et vous vous rangez de son côté, Bijour?!, fit un Sturgis stupéfait avec comme une sensation de trahison perçant dans sa voix.

- Il n'est pas question de savoir qui se trouve de quel côté, Mr Podmore, commença Percy avec un regain de courage en voyant que Bijour cherchait aussi à pacifier les choses.

- Oui, Mr Weasley, grinça Dodderidge en fixant toujours Sturgis avec fureur, la question est de savoir comment diriger au mieux la communauté sorcière, ce que Mr Podmore semble oublier avec facilité. Je ne faisais que lui rappeler que sous la direction de Mrs Robards, je ne doute pas que l'Angleterre pourrait bénéficier d'un grand soutien humain et financier auprès des français.

- Oh je ne doute pas que Mrs Robards aient d'excellents liens avec eux, elle a eu le temps d'en former lorsque Kingsley Shaklebolt se battait _en_ _Angleterre_, appuya Sturgis Podmore, incapable de se retenir.

Percy se plaqua une main sur les yeux.

- Tu t'en vas déjà, Harry?, demanda une voix douce et grave, presque inaudible derrière la discorde de Dodderidge et Sturgis Podmore.

Harry, debout et la cape en mains, prêt à partir sans manquer à qui que ce soit, tourna la tête vers Albus Dumbledore, dans le cadre de Burdock Muldoon. Celui-ci lui souriait sereinement, l'observant par-dessus ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Je... voulais faire un petit tour... juste... je ne suis pas fait pour les réunions... comme ça... la politique... toutes ces choses-là, expliqua Harry, momentanément pris de court, se dépatouillant mal dans ses justifications.

Il plia mieux sa cape entre ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas diplomate, se décida-t-il alors à dire avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il avait accepté qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce rôle. Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, mais se mit à observer la dispute par-dessus les épaules de Harry en soupirant. Burdock Muldoon se déplaça dans un autre cadre pour mieux assister au conflit et y glisser de temps à autre un ou deux de ses propres commentaires.

- Il semble que le désordre et la confusion ne disparaîtront pas avec la même efficience que leur maître Lord Voldemort..., fit remarquer Dumbledore dans un murmure songeur en se caressant longuement la barbe.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ancien mentor et l'étudia longuement. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers les sorciers censés constituer le Service nouvellement Remanié des Aurors. Le sorcier à la petite queue de cheval, nommé Yardley Blane, s'était à présent rangé du côté de Dodderidge et Miss Runcorn, de celui de Sturgis Podmore. Percy tentait de remettre un semblant d'ordre mais, s'il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire respecter à Poudlard quand il était préfet, rien n'avait changé à son arrivée au ministère. Bettine s'était définitivement fondue dans le mur.

Harry savait que Dumbledore l'observait regarder les sorciers avec attention. Il se décida à parler.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'apprendre toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour me mettre à un niveau égal à celui de Voldemort et le vaincre, dit posément Harry, ses yeux ne déviant jamais de Sturgis Podmore, rouge tomate, et Felicia Dodderidge, à la chevelure carrée tranchante. Je sais que c'est le travail d'équipe qui prime sur tout..., ajouta-t-il, un « mais » sur le bout de la langue, ses pensées tournées vers Ron, Hermione, puis tous les membres de l'AD qui l'avaient si chaleureusement accueilli la nuit de la bataille.

Le visage borné de Neville à se rendre utile s'attarda dans son esprit. Harry fit de nouveau face à Dumbledore, hésitant à admettre ses doutes sur la validité permanente de ses constatations. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouté un autre mot, Dumbledore souffla:

- Alors tu sais au moins une chose de plus qu'eux.

Dumbledore et Harry se regardèrent un long moment, le bleu rencontrant le vert, coupés des autres sorciers, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une autre pièce.

- Parce que la sécurité de notre pays est sa priorité et qu'il préfère avoir un contact direct avec nous tous, voilà pourquoi!, tempêtait Sturgis Podmore, les poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume de ses mains. Ce n'est pas une question d'arrogance ou de s'approprier plusieurs titres à la fois ou encore de voler la place de chef du service remanié à _Mister_ Robards! Et puis il est à Ste Mangouste, votre Robards! Alors, que Kingsley l'engage ou pas revient au même, on ne va pas attendre que Robards sorte d'hôpital pour agir! Kingsley mérite d'être à la tête de notre concile!

- Et il est où, _monsieur le ministre_, s'il peut assurer deux postes à la fois, comme vous dîtes?!

- Je vais peut-être répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit à Kingsley, Professeur, dit Harry, les bras croisés, observant maintenant par les vitres les employés arrêtés dans leur travail à l'extérieur, curieux et inquiets des visages rouges de leurs meneurs politiques, mais un psychomage pourrait aussi bien se charger de les allier que moi, sinon mieux.

Son regard aperçut un Bitieux de passage au Niveau Un. Bitieux, le fameux auror enclin à l'usage des sorts impardonnables sur les prisonniers. Celui-ci regardait dans la direction de Sturgis et Dodderidge avec une avidité qui déplut assez à Harry.

- Crois-tu réellement que Kingsley ou moi-même ne voyons que cela en toi?, demanda tranquillement Dumbledore en haussant lentement ses sourcils. Ni lui ni moi n'aurions placé notre confiance en un simple psychomage, face à Lord Voldemort.

Harry tourna la tête vers Dumbledore au moment où Miss Runcorn, debout comme ses autres collègues, et les poings serrés, lançait:

- Mes opinions sur le sujet ne sont nullement influencées par mes liens de parenté, je vous remercie! Oseriez-vous prétendre que mon _sang_ vous gêne, _Mr Blane_?!

- Suffit!, coupa très sèchement Bijour, levé lui-aussi. Ni les préjugés du sang, ni nos opinions politiques n'ont leur place en ce lieu! Nous sommes ici pour décider de ce qui doit être fait pour améliorer l'organisation des aurors, pas pour commencer une guerre civile! Enfin regardez-vous, n'êtes-vous pas capables de faire preuve du minimum de sang-froid qu'exige votre position? Mrs Dodderidge, oubliez un peu votre idôle de Mrs Robards au cours de cette réunion, voulez-vous, et Miss Runcorn, comportez-vous de façon moins paranoïaque, personne ne vous accuse des crimes de vos deux frères! Vous ne ferez que nourrir ces préjugés en sortant votre baguette ainsi!

Si Bijour avait cru calmer tout le monde par ces quelques paroles sans équivoque, il s'était lourdement induit en erreur. Les trois personnes visées, trop enflammées pour s'arrêter maintenant, explosèrent en répliques presque cruellement lancées à Bijour. Ce fut le tsunami du conflit. Les opinions politiques gardées discrètes de Bijour en prirent soudainement pour leur grade. Oui, l'attaque était bien parfois la meilleure des défenses.

- Et si je vous disais que je souhaite revenir à Poudlard achever ma scolarité, Professeur?, demanda alors Harry avec un ton presque détaché.

- Je te soutiendrais dans cette voie autant que tu t'y soutiendras toi-même, Harry, formula étrangement Dumbledore d'une voix assurée depuis le cadre de Burdock, ce dernier emporté lui-même dans la dispute avec d'autres portraits, maintenant.

Harry observa de nouveau la sincérité brillant des yeux de Dumbledore. Le plan qu'avait conçu ce dernier sur la vie de Harry il y avait dix-sept ans environ avait bel et bien pris fin la nuit de la bataille finale. Désormais, les choix de Harry le porteraient dans un avenir coupé de ces anciennes et brillantes manipulations... un avenir imprévisible.

Bitieux et d'autres employés cherchaient toujours à deviner les insultes inaudibles à leurs oreilles de Sturgis et ses collègues depuis l'extérieur.

- J'ai bien peur que votre prétendue attitude pacifiste ne soit quelque peu remise en questions avec un passé au ministère comme le vôtre!, s'écriait maintenant Yardley Blane à Bijour.

Gunhilda Knightley eut la mâchoire décrochée à cette insulte envers son collègue. On aurait dit que les moindres rumeurs ou potins appris étaient susceptibles de revenir férocement à la figure des concernés, tant les répliques s'échappaient à présent à tout contrôle ou sang-froid.

- Monsieur...

- ... Goldstein, aida l'homme aux traits familiers, un peu plus loin, en haussant les sourcils de surprise à un Harry qui s'était rapproché silencieusement. Fulbert Goldstein. Le père d'Anthony, je crois que vous le connaissez bien, d'ailleurs, Mr Potter.

- Mr Goldstein, sourit Harry avec plus d'aise. Excusez-moi mais il me semble que vous disiez tout à l'heure que les aurors manquaient de matériel, de scrutoscopes, de balais, et tout le reste...?, demanda-t-il en tentant d'ignorer la mini-guerre civile derrière eux.

Si Lord Voldemort n'avait qu'été simplement mort, il aurait été pris d'un fou rire depuis sa tombe.

- C'est exact, soupira Mr Goldstein, soudainement découragé.

- Mais des salles de réunion d'aurors regorgent d'objets confisqués aux mangemorts, se rappela Harry sans comprendre. Et je suis pratiquement certain d'avoir repéré ce genre d'objets plusieurs fois... Pourquoi les aurors ne s'en serviraient-ils pas?

Mr Goldstein observa Harry se laisser appuyer les reins contre la table. Harry mit sa fierté de côté au cas où ses remarques seraient considérées comme stupides. Les aurors avaient du considérer cette idée...

- Les objets confisqués doivent être répertoriés dans des listes, classés, et certains doivent passer une expertise pour évaluer leur dangerosité, même si cela concerne une minorité d'entre eux..., expliqua malheureusement Goldstein.

- Et après avoir été... étiquetés, classés, interrogea Harry avec intérêt, ils pourraient revenir aux besoins des aurors, n'est-ce pas?

- Quand ils n'ont pas été volés, ils sont remis au reste de la famille du coupable... s'ils ne sont pas tous faits prisonniers, finit Goldstein sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire narquois.

Il se frotta ensuite les yeux en réfléchissant et parlant:

- Donc oui, d'une certaine manière, vous avez raison, une grande majorité pourrait revenir aux aurors, dans l'hypothèse où nous considérons qu'une loi l'autorisant serait passée au Magenmagot pour cela.

- Et ça prendrait combien de temps?

Goldstein fronça alors des sourcils. Cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner. Golstein chercha à lire le train de pensées de Harry.

- _Blane!_, l'appela-t-il en se penchant en arrière sur son siège, criant par-dessus les voix coléreuses des autres. Combien de temps estimez-vous qu'il faudrait pour une loi autorisant les aurors à utiliser les objets confisqués et volés des mangemorts?

L'homme à la petite queue de cheval fut comme agacé d'être interrompu dans la dispute. Certain que Fulbert Goldstein cherchait maintenant à l'insulter, Blane eut une réplique prête au bout de la langue, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Même si nous le faisions, Goldstein, il faudrait que les objets confisqués aient été bien classés pour qu'aucun rapport d'accusé n'ait de doutes ou de failles. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais avec les aurors remplaçant un maximum de brigadiers, en plus de travailler sur le terrain pour leurs propres affaires criminelles, ils sont rares à consacrer du temps au _rangement_, souligna-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il nous avait fallu plus d'un an à finir tous les procès des mangemorts après la première guerre, Goldstein?

Goldstein eut les joues qui rosirent et il s'apprêta à répliquer mais Harry le coupa, intrigué:

- Est-ce que le classement des objets confisqués est un travail qui requiert beaucoup de compétences?, demanda-t-il aux deux hommes. Est-ce qu'il faut obligatoirement être auror pour assurer ce genre de tâche? Je dis ça parce que cela ne me semble pas très compliqué, mais peut-être que je me trompe...

- Non, je suppose que non, fit Goldstein avec un haussement d'épaules. Une petite formation de quelques jours devrait suffire même...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas employer d'autres personnes pour ça?, suggéra Harry qui craignait que ces simples propositions n'apportent rien, mais pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, continuait à persister à faire travailler ensemble au moins ces deux hommes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de gens recherchant un emploi, dans les rues. Surtout chez les nés-moldus qui se sont retrouvés sans le sou pendant la guerre.

- Peut-être, fit Blane, mais le budget des aurors est déjà assez serré comme ça, demandez à Bijour.

- Quoi?, lança celui-ci en entendant son nom, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Blane lui résuma la situation et Harry eut l'impression que le cerveau de Bijour gonflait encore plus sous l'action des pensées en surchauffe.

- On ne peut pas condamner les gens de mal _penser_, Mr Podmore!, continuait de fulminer Mrs Dodderidge, levée et en face de Sturgis. Qu'ils aient des préjugés ou non, ça ne change rien! Je pense que les détraqueurs d'Azkaban ont du définitivement geler le peu de neurones qu'il vous reste pendant votre séjour là-bas il y a deux ans, Podmore!

- Evidemment que ce serait serré, dit Bijour à lui-même, plus posément. Mais ces sorciers-là gagneraient en pouvoir d'achat et il faut bien relancer l'économie quelque part. Il n'y a que comme ça que ça peut démarrer, partout. Pour cela, il faudrait faire part de nos intentions au Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins, établir un compromis du salaire initial des employés qui sera certainement très bas, mais...

- Mais ce serait un début, acheva de lire Harry dans le regard de Bijour, encouragé. Et plus le pouvoir d'achat sorcier augmentera, plus les gobelins permettront la hausse des salaires des employés.

Bijour observa Harry un instant, commençant à _sérieusement_ considérer l'idée, avant de lancer d'une voix forte:

- Mrs Dodderidge! Arrêtez vos débats sans fin, Podmore et vous, on a du travail à vous assigner! Voyez ça avec Blane, vous avez une nouvelle loi à faire passer!

Harry ferma les yeux un instant comme en réponse à une prière exaucée, en entendant les paroles stimulantes de Bijour. Il avait beau se dire que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pratiquement rien, qu'il avait même eu une chance digne d'un accroc au Felix Felicis, qu'il aurait des déceptions terribles à l'avenir, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser... qu'ils avaient _fait_ quelque chose... en plus de se crêper le chignon. Harry savait qu'il devait avoir les yeux brillants, le coeur emballé qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer. Il leur tourna le dos.

_Nous n'avons encore rien fait, nous n'avons encore rien fait, calme-toi..._

Il essaya de dissimuler ces signes de triomphes temporaires du mieux qu'il put, mais l'exaltation était trop grande. Il chercha à reprendre contrôle sur son entrain soudain fougueux, conscient que les chutes seraient plus fréquentes que ces petites victoires. Son cerveau l'écouta. Pas son coeur. _Kingsley est un bon ministre..._, répercuta une voix sereine en écho dans son esprit. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Harry. Le monstre en lui fit rouler ses épaules, fit craqueler ses articulations. Harry se retourna.

- Le Département de la Justice s'occupe de la suppression de toutes les lois passées toute l'année passée, je l'ai répété plus d'une dizaine de fois, s'agaça Dodderidge par la proposition de Bijour. Nous revoyons tous les décrets passés, c'est notre priorité. Alors avant d'en faire passer de nouvelles...

- Ces lois et ces décrets dont vous vous occupez à reformuler ou à supprimer, demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle, ils concernent en majorité le traitement des nés-moldus, l'obligation scolaire des sorciers mineurs à Poudlard, ou ce genre de choses qui ont fait la une des journaux sous le régime de Voldemort, je me trompe?

Tous frissonnèrent excepté Sturgis Podmore, anciennement habitué aux paroles de Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit en majorité, bien entendu, mais il y en a d'autres, renseigna Felicia Dodderidge en plissant les yeux.

- Alors je crois que cette loi devrait passer en priorité sur la suppression des autres, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je ne pense pas que les gens accordent de l'importance aux lois contre les nés-moldus, maintenant qu'ils connaissent la vérité sur cette guerre. Et le vote d'une loi si utile que celle que nous cherchons à faire passer ne retardera pas tant que cela le reste. En revanche, elle aidera beaucoup les aurors, à mon avis.

Dodderidge cligna des yeux.

- Je suis pour, déclara Sturgis en reprenant sa place confortablement.

Bijour leva les yeux au ciel. Son collègue n'aurait pas pu être moins subtil dans son obstination à avoir le dessus sur Dodderidge sur tout et n'importe quoi. Celle-ci serra la mâchoire à la remarque de Sturgis.

- Très bien..., grinça-t-elle en se rasseyant dans son propre siège après avoir contourné sa table. _Très bien..._

Elle se saisit de nouveau de ses parchemins, mouilla son index rapidement pour les feuilleter efficacement, et sortit une feuille de rapport où elle commença à remplir les cases administratives. Un silence incroyablement tendu après les vociférations s'instaura. Harry aperçut du coin des yeux les employés reprendre normalement leur travail à l'extérieur et Bitieux s'éloigner du cabinet des secrétaires. Le tic tac d'une horloge passée jusque-là inaperçue résonna à leurs oreilles. Dodderidge formula la loi souhaitée à plusieurs reprises en jouant sur les mots et leurs connotations, se décida sur une dernière version avec l'approbation raide de ses autres collègues, et signa le document à faire passer.

- Auror Knightley signera à la place du Dirigeant des Aurors, ou Mr Shaklebolt s'est également approprié ce titre?, finit-elle par demander à la cantonade.

Personne ne manqua le sarcasme dans sa voix. Sturgis Podmore vira de nouveau au rouge et Felicia Dodderidge fixa Gunhilda Knightley. Mais ce ne fut pas cette dernière qui s'empara de la plume de Felicia Dodderidge. Ou qui ne signa le document retourné sur la table d'un nom rapidement gribouillé. La plume grattante avec décision fut suivie des yeux bleus brillants d'Albus Dumbledore depuis le cadre de l'ancien chef du conseil sorcier.

Tout les représentants semblèrent avoir perdu la capacité d'arrêter le processus prenant place devant eux ou d'intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit, étrangement. Le silence se prolongea, pendant que chacun cherchait à formuler la meilleure question en premier.

- Je ne... crois pas que cela satisfera les membres du Magenmagot, Mr Potter, dit enfin Felicia Dodderidge d'une voix très lente et mesurée en observant sa nouvelle déposition, le dos droit comme coincé.

- Nous tenterons bien, répondit posément Harry avec quelque chose qui marquait le sujet comme clos en reposant la plume. Auror Knightley a souligné des effectifs de représentants de l'ordre généraux insuffisants, en début de réunion, rappela-t-il alors, les sourcils froncés. Des aurors et des brigadiers bénévoles étrangers sont une très bonne option, mais est-ce qu'il en existe d'autres?, souhaita-t-il connaître.

Hélas, comme il l'avait craint, personne ne réagit sur le nouveau sujet abordé. Percy gardait la mâchoire au sol et Bijour regardait toujours Harry de ses yeux intelligents, cherchant à savoir si celui-ci leur faisait la blague du siècle, ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Goldstein sembla réaliser en premier le silence anormal qui s'était installé.

- Euh... euh..., fit-il en se raclant la gorge, y mettant du sien pour rechercher une proposition, ses mains réajustant ses fiches avec nervosité, mais ses yeux cherchaient avec frénésie le regard d'un de ses collègues comme un appel à l'aide.

- J'ignorais qu'il serait possible que votre signature soit aussi facilement acceptée par les membres du Magenmagot, Mr Potter, intervint soudain Blane d'une voix calculée l'évaluant prudemment. Après tout, j'en fais partie et je ne suis pas au courant.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Blane avait l'air de penser que Harry se donnait un peu trop d'importance maintenant que Voldemort était tombé, et cela, Harry le lisait clairement.

- Vous le serez, dit alors Harry d'un ton neutre. Si ma signature n'est pas acceptée, je suis certain qu'Auror Knightley se chargera d'y placer la sienne. Ce devrait être suffisant, acheva-t-il avec une certaine fermeté. Quoi qu'il en soit, là n'est pas le centre des sujets et objectifs à exploiter ici et maintenant. Je pense que le manque d'aurors ou de brigadiers est un problème qui relève d'une bien plus grande attention à nos yeux pour l'instant que celui de la provenance d'une signature.

Et Harry comprit enfin. Les connaissances qu'il recherchait et redoutait tant à la fois, c'étaient ces sorciers qui les lui apportaient par vagues successives. Des connaissances qui cherchaient à être manoeuvrées au mieux. Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que les solutions à ses craintes ne soient aussi simples, mais il n'en restait pas moins faux que de dire qu'une certaine vérité s'en dégageait. Dodderidge l'aurait certainement durement rectifié sur ses faux-espoirs si elle avait su lire dans ses pensées.

- Mr Potter?, intervint-elle quelques minutes plus tard, interrompant le discours de sa collègue. Je vous demande pardon Bettine mais... Mr Potter, croyez bien que je suis navrée si mon attitude vous paraît trouble-fête, mais je me demandais... voyez-vous, Auror Knightley a souligné que Monsieur le Ministre vous avait laissé carte blanche pour visiter les services du ministère, n'est-ce pas? Or... eh bien, disons seulement que ce service primordial du ministère ne peut pas vraiment se permettre des visites libres, en réalité, et je pense que vous devez le comprendre. Imaginez que quiconque le désirant puisse accéder à ce lieu, il y serait proprement impossible d'y prendre des décisions sérieuses! Alors je pensais... le ministre vous a-t-il gratifié d'un accès légal à cette réunion? Peut-être ne savez-vous pas que le premier homme de la communauté sorcière lui-même ne dispose pas de ce pouvoir lorsqu'il s'agit de permettre ici l'entrée d'un sorcier dépourvue de toute fonction ministérielle...

- ... ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas, termina poliment Harry. La prochaine fois que vous aurez des doutes sur la légalité de la présence de quelqu'un ici, Mrs Dodderidge, je vous conseillerais de lui poser ces questions-là dès son entrée. Vous avez raison, nous ne voulons pas que qui que ce soit puisse aller et venir à son envie dans ce service. Mrs Crocford, voulez-vous poursuivre?, proposa-t-il de reprendre.

Bettine reprit son discours monotone et Mrs Dodderidge n'eut pas sa curiosité satisfaite sur les raisons de Harry à être ici. Celui-ci garda une attitude méfiante et en alerte envers ses nouveaux collègues et leurs diverses réactions. Dodderidge se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. La réunion se poursuivit, et Harry ne finit par relâcher son attention des propositions des sorciers et sorcières présents que pour mieux remarquer Kingsley Shaklebolt l'observer depuis le cabinet des secrétaires, derrière les vitres, ce dernier enfin libéré des ambassadeurs. Le ministre de la magie portait un sourire découvrant toutes ses dents blanches dans une expression triomphale des plus insupportables.

* * *

Le jour de l'annonce publique de la promotion de Harry vint bien trop rapidement au goût de ce dernier. Sans aucun doute, cette décision serait largement parlementée; et sans aucun doute, Harry savait qu'il devrait en répondre avec en lui une conviction plus encrée qu'il ne l'avait eu les jours précédant son choix final. Hélas, ce n'était pas la première fois que le temps lui jouait des tours, il le savait, surtout lorsqu'il appréhendait grandement un événement à venir. Harry claqua le casier des vestiaires réservés aux aurors de ses mains moites et souffla.

- Comment tu te sens, là-dedans?, lui demanda Kingsley alors que Harry finissait de revêtir pour la première fois son uniforme d'auror retouché par Madame Guipure.

La voix profonde de Kingsley se répercuta en écho sur les casiers métalliques de la salle quasiment déserte, exceptés eux deux. Harry fit légèrement rouler ses épaules en arrière, redressant l'habit, en en appréciant la souplesse et la douceur.

- Bizarre, répondit-il cependant à Kingsley en ne pensant pas à ses habits. Andromeda m'avait raconté que Tonks avait totalement flippé le premier jour où elle a travaillé ici. Elle m'a recommandé de vérifier que l'étiquette et les coutures de l'uniforme ne soient pas à l'extérieur, comme pour Tonks...

Kingsley eut un mince sourire nostalgique.

- Tu vis toujours chez Mrs Tonks?

Harry acquiesça, s'asseyant sur un banc et se mettant à enfiler ses bottes noires avant de passer les pans de son pantalon par dessus.

- Je squatte toujours chez elle, oui, marmonna Harry presque à lui-même, avant de plonger dans un silence songeur.

- Tu ne sais pas où aller?, lui demanda Kingsley en lisant ses pensées correctement. Tu sais qu'il existe un campus pour des employés du ministère, à Londres, au moins?

Harry leva les yeux de surprise et hocha la tête.

- C'est une partie d'un campus universitaire qui a été dissimulée aux moldus, expliqua Kingsley à Harry qui resserrait ses lacets avec vigueur. Il a beaucoup de studios, comme pour ceux des étudiants, mais destinés aux employés sorciers qui peuvent mal voyager, vivent seuls, n'ont pas le permis de transplaner...

- ... comme moi...

Kingsley éclata de rire. Harry en perçut l'écho tout au fond de la pièce.

- S'ils n'ont pas enregistré ton nom dans la liste depuis la fin de la guerre, je veux bien être donné en pâture aux sombrals!

Il reprit cependant plus sérieusement, vérifiant l'heure de sa montre.

- Si tu veux, je dirais à l'un de mes secrétaires de contacter la concierge qui veille au calme environnant pour qu'elle te donne accès à l'un des studios...

- Monsieur le ministre?, demanda une voix timide qui n'osa pas entrer dans les vestiaires.

- J'arrive!, prévint Kingsley, sa voix partant encore plus en écho. Harry... je te dis à tout de suite, mais prends ton temps..., fit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre sa secrétaire à la sortie.

Harry se tourna vers le casier qu'il rouvrit pour récupérer les galons que sa position exigeait de porter. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas cousus dès le départ à l'uniforme et s'ajoutaient à coups de baguettes. Les yeux tombant sur la glace interne du casier, les pensées de Harry virèrent alors en un temps où il pouvait apercevoir le regard fier de son père par-dessus son épaule.

- Harry!, l'appela soudain Ron qui débarqua sans préambule dans les vestiaires, le souffle court, accompagné d'Hermione qu'il tenait par la main.

- _Ron? Hermione?_ Que faites-vous ici?, fit un Harry soudain éberlué.

- On est venus t'encourager, bien sûr! Te soutenir, te... te _coacher_!, lança Ron en ralentissant à son arrivée, avant de lui donner une gentille mais énergique gauche droite à l'épaule.

Son regard évalua ensuite Harry de haut en bas. Ron siffla d'admiration. Hermione, elle, fut moins impressionnée et se dépêcha de s'avancer vers lui pour lui arranger son col légèrement de travers.

- Mais-..., commença Harry en voulant se dégager des gestes maternels d'Hermione.

- Chut, Harry, coupa-t-elle directement en lui lissant l'uniforme de grands coups de mains brusques. Tu as un amphithéâtre entier qui va te passer au ralenti à la multiplette, alors ce n'est pas le moment de faire des manières.

- Ouaih, mon vieux, laisse faire Hermione, dit très vite Ron qui la regardait tout revoir chez Harry.

Harry eut le teint qui vira légèrement au blanc laiteux à cette annonce sur ce qui l'attendait, mais un certain agacement envers Hermione et ses frottements l'emporta très vite.

- Hermione... _Hermione_, je ne vais pas faire un défilé pour la collection automne-hiver de chez Brodette!, riposta Harry face à ses administrations décidément trop tactiles.

- Non, mais c'est tout comme, s'irrita Hermione devant son manque de collaboration. On va te juger sur ta tenue en premier, Harry...

- Tu exagères...

- En fait, je pense que non, dit Ron, toujours spectateur. On vient d'y faire un tour et honnêtement, ils restent dans la même case que celle où je les avais placé après le coup d'état des mangemorts, pour moi: la case « _antipathique _», tu sais. Dans ma tête, je les assimilais facilement à des scroutts à pétards, et avec toi comme brochette, étrangement.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?, bafouilla alors très vite Harry. Ils ont déjà quelque chose contre moi? Je croyais qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui serait leur Dirigeant, à cette heure-ci!

- Bien sûr que non, ils ne le savent pas, Harry, dit Hermione qui s'était appropriée le droit d'attacher les galons de Harry à ses manches. Ils ont tous l'air assez surexcité d'obtenir enfin quelques réponses sur les décisions de Kingsley concernant leur département. Bon, bien entendu, il tarde un peu aux aurors de nuit de rentrer chez eux, et ceux de jour sont mal réveillés, mais l'excitation l'emporte apparemment...

- Alors pourquoi me dîtes-vous des choses pareilles?, l'interrompit Harry. Vous cherchez à me faire paniquer...?

- Non, Harry, nous te disons cela parce que nous te connaissons, lui dit Hermione, ses yeux ne déviant pas des galons.

La réponse dérouta complètement Harry qui regarda Hermione s'affairer, la bouche ouverte. Un bref silence s'instaura.

- Explique..., fit lentement Harry au milieu de la rangée centrale des casiers.

Ron fit un pas en avant.

- Ecoute, mon vieux, lui dit-il calmement mais prudemment. Qu'as-tu l'intention de leur dire, grossomodo, à tous ces aurors?

Harry observa Ron en cherchant là où il venait en venir, en vain.

- Ben... je vais juste me présenter, Ron, c'est ça, le bu...

- Justement, ça ne l'est pas, le coupa Hermione. Du moins, pas en totalité. Tu vas dire « Salut, je suis Harry...

- ... _juste_ Harry..., ajouta Ron en levant un index.

- ... et je serai votre nouveau patron, poursuivit Hermione dans une imitation très passable, au goût de Harry. J'essaierai de faire du mieux que je peux, je ne vous promets rien. Mais en tout cas, j'espère que nous nous entendrons tous très bien et que nous deviendrons vite copain-copain. Ah, ce que j'ai hâte de commencer! ».

- Ça va, je ne suis pas Ombrage, Hermione, grinça Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

Comme si Hermione imaginait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce poste sous tous les angles...

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, Harry, dit Ron en prenant la suite, c'est que tu vas te la jouer modeste, comme d'habitude, et...

- Tu préférerais que je me _vante?_, le défia Harry, vexé par la façon dont Ron appuyait sur sa _modestie_.

Ron hésita à répondre mais Hermione dit:

- _Oui_.

Ron se massa la nuque avec malaise et Harry contempla Hermione d'un air incrédule. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes de silence au milieu des vestiaires pour faire songer à Harry de donner une réponse.

- _Quoi?!_, fut le seul mot qui résonna dans la vaste salle aux nombreuses parois métalliques de casiers.

Ron et Hermione partagèrent un regard que Harry chercha à intercepter des yeux avec frénésie. Finalement, Ron prit une longue inspiration et se reconcentra sur Harry.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix posée, il y a plus d'un gars qui est parenté à Zacharias Smith, là-bas.

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour un « Sans blague! » bien cinglant, mais Hermione le coupa.

- Oui Harry, approuva-t-elle avec ferveur devant l'angle de persuasion adopté par Ron. Souviens-toi, Zacharias Smith savait que tu étais le Survivant et tout ce que tu veux, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de contester ton autorité chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, dans l'AD. Les gens admirent quelqu'un tant que cette personne n'a pas de prise officielle directe sur les changements apportés à leur quotidien. Et nous n'étions que vingt-huit, avant...

- Hermione, protesta Harry en se forgeant une défense, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que de croire que tout va se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, simplement parce que j'ai... une certaine _réputation_ avec moi, grimaça-t-il alors. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais _mentir_ sur ce que j'ai fait, ou même tiens, en parler!

- On ne te demande pas de mentir, Harry, ce n'est pas la peine..., commença Ron en voulant calmer le débat.

- Harry, il existe au moins deux sortes d'arrogance chez l'homme, dit Hermione en s'y reprenant différemment pour le convaincre.

Harry leva presque les yeux au plafond devant cette tentative.

- Ecoute-moi!, s'énerva-t-elle en lui agrippant l'uniforme. Il existe au moins deux sortes d'arrogance chez l'homme, répéta-t-elle alors avec détermination. La première, c'est la plus commune, celle dont tu crois que nous parlons. Ensuite, inspira-t-elle, ensuite, il y a celle qui est une défense aux autres hommes, une défense au...

- ... au danger du « jemefaisdévorertoutcru », aida Ron avec emphase en acquiesçant d'un air sage.

Hermione ferma la bouche, cligna deux secondes puis dit sans tourner la tête:

- Merci, Ron.

- Mais je t'en prie, Hermione, répondit Ron en lui lançant un sourire outrageusement flirteur.

Harry commença à vouloir mettre deux doigts dans sa bouche comme pour se faire vomir.

- Bref, reprit Hermione, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Celle-là s'appelle davantage l'assurance directive, et elle t'est nécessaire, Harry. Tu dois les _impressionner_ par ta _rigueur_. Leur montrer que tu as la ferme intention à ce que les choses _bougent_. Ou tu n'auras jamais la paix, déboula-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Tu ne dois en aucun cas montrer que tu n'es qu'un petit chanceux qui a eu le coup de bol que Voldemort dérape pendant le duel comme Rita Skeeter cherche presque à te faire passer pour!

- Elle a dit ça?!, fit Ron pendant que Harry prenait un air fatigué aux recommandations d'Hermione.

- Hermione, je _sais_ ça, appuya-t-il. Je t'assure que je sais qu'il y a des moments où je dois être certain de moi, sinon, j'aurais été on ne peut plus mal devant Voldemort.

Hermione darda son regard avant de se relâcher un peu devant cette vérité frappante.

- Oh... et bien tant mieux, fit-elle en reprenant contenance. Parce que Ron et moi, on se disait que tu étais loin de considérer les aurors comme des ennemis, et que cela pourrait te bloquer face à la fermeté que tu devais prouver.

Il y eut un silence.

- Ca ne _va pas_ te _bloquer_, _n'est-ce pas Harry?_, fit alors Hermione en plissant les yeux, interprétant l'absence de confirmation de Harry.

Celui-ci réagit rapidement pour dissimuler que, _d'accord_, _peut-être_ qu'il n'avait pas vu _toutes_ les choses sous cet angle-là.

- Non, Hermione, biensûrquenon.

Un nouveau silence bref.

- _Mr Potter, vous êtes là?_

Le coeur de Harry bondit de ravissement à cette voix grinçante venue de nulle part ou presque, qui coupa la future réplique d'une Hermione pas la moins convaincue du monde.

- Oui, je suis là!, lança-t-il en cachant au mieux son soulagement.

- Monsieur le Ministre va commencer!, répondit de loin la voix grinçante refusant d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

- D'accord!, fit savoir Harry d'une voix forte avant de tirer d'un coup sec et final son uniforme, le claquement des talons de l'interlocutrice inconnue s'éloignant d'eux.

C'était l'heure. Une poussée d'adrénaline lui envahit le corps, et le stress fit un retour en force chez lui.

- _Bon_, Harry, reprit d'un ton énergique Ron en partant d'une démarche à grands pas en synchronisation avec celle de Harry, l'encadrant avec Hermione vers le couloir de sortie. Pense qu'il s'agit d'un match de Quidditch, rien de plus, rien de moins..., fit-il en mimant très bien la détermination à adopter chez Harry de ses mains. On n'est pas là pour tuer, mais pour se faire respecter... mais considère-les quand même comme l'équipe des Serpentards, on ne sait jamais...

Tout au long du trajet quasiment désert, Ron s'acharna dans ses conseils de dernière minute, devenant plus nerveux que Harry lui-même devant son propre flot de paroles encourageantes. Hermione y mit également de son grain de sel, et Harry finit pas avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, si ce n'était simplement à cause de l'inquiétude de Ron et d'Hermione à son sujet. Bizarrement, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit véritablement conscience du saut dans sa vie qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer. Et ce n'était pas un choix de vie ou de mort, cette fois. Voldemort n'y était pour rien.

Voldemort était pire que mort.

C'était fini. Tout cela était bien fini.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-il ce choc que maintenant?

- Tu ne penses pas à leur nombre, tu ne penses pas à leur âge, tu ne penses pas à ce qu'ils pensent...

- Bon sang, tu y vois quelque chose?, demanda un jeune sorcier sur la pointe des pieds à son ami, tous deux collés à l'un des deux petits losanges vitrés des portes battantes donnant sur la salle de présentation.

- Si tu te poussais, peut-être..., marmonna son ami.

Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent derrière un petit groupe entassé de sorciers de maintenance magique ou de sous-services liés à celui des aurors. Ron joua des coudes entre eux pour jeter lui-même un coup d'oeil par le deuxième losange. Les trois sorciers l'encadrant cherchaient aussi avidement que lui à voir à l'intérieur.

- Oh là là, ce monde..., souffla le premier, à la gauche de Ron, tordant le cou pour mieux voir. C'est pas vrai, y'en a plus un seul pour assurer le travail du QG, ils sont tous là, ma parole!

- Bien sûr que non..., commenta un deuxième d'une voix détachée, lui-aussi les yeux collés vers l'amphithéâtre. Hé, ce n'est pas le vieux briscard Bitieux sur le côté?

Hermione et Harry finirent par avancer un peu plus pour voir à leur tour, eux aussi. Harry n'était pas pressé d'y _entrer_ réellement. Même depuis leurs places dans le couloir, ils percevaient la rumeur lourde des conversations dans une salle apposée au hall. Harry parvint à regarder à son tour par le hublot en forme de losange de la porte battante et son estomac se retourna. Derrière la vitre, sous ses yeux, se dressait un immense amphithéâtre bondé de monde dont la grande majorité des sorciers était vêtue du fameux uniforme pourpre. Beaucoup étaient déjà assis, discutant avec leurs voisins des rangées supérieures ou inférieures. D'autres, debout dans les escaliers menant aux gradins, parlaient avec des collègues assis.

- Je vois Kingsley..., souffla Hermione, juste à côté de Harry.

Le regard de Harry suivit celui d'Hermione avant de reconnaître le Ministre de la Magie s'approcher au milieu de la plate-forme d'en bas de l'amphithéâtre, jeter un sonorus et lancer en finissant tranquillement son chemin:

- Bien! Si vous voulez tous prendre vos places, nous allons commencer...

Sa voix était rendue étouffée par les doubles portes battantes. Kingsley s'arrêta et fit face aux aurors. Tous se turent assez rapidement et beaucoup regagnèrent à grandes enjambées leurs sièges. Certains demeurèrent debout en bas, sur les côtés de la salle. Fergurson se mit à l'aise contre le dossier de son siège, les bras croisés sur le torse, observant avec intérêt Kingsley. Natalya Manson, l'ancienne amie de Tonks, était prête à prendre des notes: c'était une des rares, d'ailleurs. Leur âge bien supérieur à celui de Harry frappa de plein fouet ce dernier qui se crut revenu au temps des quatre champions du tournoi de Poudlard. Et une question resurgit... qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien de plus qu'eux?, pensa-t-il en remarquant l'air confiant qu'ils arboraient, l'aise qu'ils dégageaient. Les interrogations de Ron et d'Hermione prirent soudain beaucoup plus de sens. Avait-il, aujourd'hui, cette assurance directive qu'il devrait faire sentir? Gunhilda Knightley mâcha son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte.

- De drastiques mesures ont été prises ses derniers jours et vont être totalement mises en place les semaines prochaines, annonça Kingsley de l'autre côté du carreau, en entrant dans le vif du sujet. Cela risque de bouleverser pas mal les petites habitudes de chacun et je demanderai donc à tous de bien vouloir faire preuve de patience et de logique en soutenant au mieux le ministère et ses décisions. Et quand je parle de décisions, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave en écho dans toute la pièce, je veux dire en priorité celles que prendront votre prochain boss.

Harry sentit un petit coup de coude amical de Ron dans les côtes. Fergurson sourit mais certains, plus âgés et gradés, eurent un visage de marbre, dont celui de Bitieux. Demann, l'auror toujours enrhumé, se redressa avec une attention croissante.

- Allez, accouche, Shaklebolt, marmonna un des sorciers derrière la porte. Donne-nous le nom du gars que t'as choisi, que j'retourne au Niveau Cinq au plus vite avant de me faire écorcher vif par _mon_ boss...

- On devrait peut-être entrer..., proposa d'un ton mal assuré Hermione dans un murmure en voyant un Oubliator s'infiltrer entre eux.

Elle agrippa la manche de Harry qui aurait voulu rester à sa place.

- Je le laisserai d'ailleurs vous expliquer lui-même ses ambitions et ses plans, continua Kingsley pendant que l'Oubliator, Ron, Hermione et Harry entraient en silence à l'intérieur (« Hé attends, l'auror, c'était pas Harry Pott...! », commença l'un de ceux restés derrière). Mais auparavant, appuya le ministre d'un ton ferme, je souhaite mettre deux ou trois choses au clair. Cet homme ne sera pas à prendre à la légère -le dernier qui a fait ça l'a regretté amèrement-, il aura droit à votre respect -facilement je pense pour beaucoup- et à votre dévouement. Sa promotion viendra certainement comme une surprise pour la majorité d'entre vous, mais comme plus logique pour les gens qui, comme moi, se sont battus à ses côtés. Il est compétent, déterminé et habitué à plus de coups durs que vous ne pourriez jamais lancer à son encontre. Un seul conseil: ne le sous-estimez pas.

Ces derniers mots tombèrent comme une sentence dans l'amphithéâtre que Harry, Ron et Hermione pouvaient mieux contempler, maintenant. Harry apprécia le soutien de Kingsley mais aurait aimé battre sa propre bataille. La protection de Kingsley n'arrangerait peut-être rien à long terme, et le ministre venait de faire savoir sa plus grande peur aux aurors malgré lui. Nerveux, Harry resta près de la porte dans un coin sombre et tripota ses deux baguettes dans sa poche, toujours sur lui depuis la bataille finale. Il les fit tourner l'une sur l'autre un moment, contemplant les alentours, les paroles de Kingsley glissant en lui, à la fois lointaines mais aussi claires que s'il les lui avait murmuré à son oreille, quand il réalisa quelque chose... il avait deux baguettes... deux _seulement_.

- Fade, si vous pouviez cesser la distribution de ses prospectus volants pendant que je parle, je vous en serais reconnaissant..., dit d'une voix paisible Kingsley à l'un de ses aurors qui rougit aussitôt très fortement, comme pris la main dans le sac. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire circuler les ébauches du programme politique de Mrs Robards _après_, je puis vous l'assurer...

Harry sortit les baguettes de sa poche. Il aurait du avoir la sienne, celle de Sureau et l'ancienne de Drago Malfoy. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi longuement auparavant, mais maintenant... Harry inclina la tête, plissant des yeux, désormais séparé des autres comme par une barrière épaisse d'eau, Kingsley poursuivant paisiblement ses rassurances auprès des excuses bafouillées de Fade. Harry reconnut la baguette de Drago... mais fut incapable de reconnaître la deuxième.

Elle était d'un bois de même couleur que sa première baguette, mais Harry l'avait assez tenu en mains pour savoir que celle-ci était plus grande... de la même longueur que celle de Sureau, pour être exact. Harry l'examina de plus près, la forme des rainures, son état... il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant, la baguette trop similaire à la sienne pour qu'il n'y réfléchisse à deux fois.

A moins qu'il ne se trompe - et c'était très possible, il faudrait le demander à Ollivander - la baguette qu'il avait en mains était...

Une main sur son épaule le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

- J'ai horreur de t'arracher à ta contemplation amoureuse de ta baguette, souffla Ron d'un ton faussement amusé pour cacher son anxiété, mais tu vas devoir bientôt y aller...

Harry acquiesça, revenant de très loin, avant de se frapper mentalement. Kingsley allait le présenter comme le nouveau Dirigeant des Aurors devant plusieurs centaines d'Aurors et lui demeurait là, à observer stupidement un bout de bois.

- Sur ce, ne traînons pas davantage, termina Kingsley en faisant soudain atrocement accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Harry. Je vais donc laisser la parole au nouveau dirigeant des quartiers des aurors: Mr Harry Potter.

- Vas-y, reste-toi même et assure..., dit très vite Ron en le poussant légèrement au dos.

Harry sortit de l'ombre dans une vague assourdissante de gens qui avaient reçu comme un poing dans l'estomac, des exclamations basses mais froides de certains aînés, et quelques acclamations réjouies comme celle d'Elliot Jeuns qui fit un « hou hou hou! » ravi et Bayley dans un « pas mal! » amical dit sur un ton de « Pourquoi pas? ». Partout, les conversations fusèrent entre voisins, Harry ayant l'impression de faire face à un tonnerre si proche qu'il en était palpable, prenant la place de Kingsley après une poignée de mains échangée.

- A toi, lui murmura ce dernier, confiant.

Harry, un noeud à l'estomac, leur fit face à tous et comprit instantanément que s'il commençait par un « Bonjour! » aigu de timidité et de peur, il se ferait dévorer à la petite cuillère. Vraiment. Il baissa les yeux vers sa mystérieuse baguette, toujours dans ses mains, et la rangea dans sa poche. Les aurors avaient des regards de rapace, décida Harry. Et il était le lapin. Bon sang, Ron n'avait pas plaisanté. Harry souffla profondément. Le silence rendit Harry extrêmement conscient de sa diction.

- Certains d'entre vous m'ont vu traîner dans les quartiers généraux des aurors, ces derniers temps, commença-t-il en se jetant mentalement dans le « ça passe ou ça casse ». Soit pour parler à des mangemorts, soit pour revoir leurs plans avec eux, soit simplement pour converser. J'ai appris beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais bien moins que vous tous, habitués à travailler ici depuis des années. Vous avez de la rigueur dans votre façon d'entreprendre, de la ténacité face aux prisonniers les plus dangereux, et une bonne dose de bon vouloir.

Ron se mit lentement une main au front alors que Harry pensait « mais c'était vrai, il fallait le dire... ». L'amphithéâtre était silencieux, les aurors sensibles à la flatterie mais méfiants quant à la sincérité. Ils avaient vu défiler trop de politiciens.

- Je n'ai pas cette... rigueur scolaire que vous maîtrisez, reprit Harry après avoir discrètement dégluti, imaginant déjà Hermione lui crier dessus à la sortie. Je n'ai pas ce rituel quotidien entre enquêtes et rapports que vous vivez, de diplôme que le ministère n'aurait pas brûlé pendant la guerre ou bien même une suite d'Optimals dans mon CV.

Natalya Manson laissa son bloc-notes de côté et posa sa tête entre ses mains en coupe, les yeux le suivant tranquillement. Bitieux fronça des sourcils.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu une formation théorique qu'on pourrait qualifier d'acceptable en Défense contre les Forces du Mal après six années de cours dessus à Poudlard, en particulier quand aucun des professeurs ne semble avoir pu rester à son poste plus d'un an...

Des petits rires dans deux ou trois coins de la salle donnèrent du courage à Harry qui, pourtant, prit une expression bien plus sérieuse. Il croisa le regard intense et confiant d'Hermione. Le moment était venu.

- Mais là où moi et mes amis avions de sérieuses lacunes en qualifications administratives, les circonstances ont compensé par la pratique. J'ai eu recours au Polynectar et au Fourchelangue dès douze ans, conjuré un Patronus un an plus tard, pratiqué le fameux bouclier à quatorze ans pour le tournoi des Sorciers, un sort parmi d'autres, enseigné à un club de défense illégal à l'époque de vingt-huit élèves... vous connaissez en partie la suite, coupa crûment Harry en ne cessant pas de les observer tous (Ron avait abaissé sa main et levait à présent lentement la tête). J'ai passé plus de temps avec les mangemorts en liberté que je n'en ai jamais passé avec vous.

Harry fut lui-même frappé par la réalité de ce qu'il disait. Kingsley acquiesçait légèrement à lui-même dans son coin.

- Ça donne une sacrée bonne idée sur la façon de pister un mangemort en fuite quand on a fait la même chose pendant un an, ou de comprendre une évasion quand on s'est évadé soi-même..., réfléchit Harry.

Les aurors, à ses mots, restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres. Harry inspira énergiquement.

- Et c'est ce qui me fait dire que c'est ce qui se produira prochainement si aucun changement radical n'est apporté très bientôt, acheva-t-il en entamant son discours sur ses intentions, Elliot ouvrant grand la bouche devant les funestes prédictions de Harry. Je n'aurai aucun mal à m'évader à la place des mangemorts dans l'état actuel des choses, dit Harry en pensant à Dobby et Kreattur. Les prisonniers sont d'autant plus rassemblés dans un lieu peuplé de citoyens sorciers, augmentant le risque. Je ne veux pas attendre, dit-il davantage à lui-même qu'à eux. Ces derniers temps, j'ai fait connaissance avec l'administration nécessaire pour faire valoir le moindre changement dans vos modes de travail. Et je n'en ai déduit qu'une chose : elle est trop lente.

« Je ne veux plus de formulaires réclamant le statut de sang des suspects comme il en existe encore sur vos bureaux, je ne veux plus des aurors spécialisés sur deux domaines débordés et d'autres dans des secteurs vides de toute affaire actuelle. Je veux un accueil efficace des sorciers se déplaçant jusqu'aux locaux pour un appel à votre aide, une dispersion des aurors sur les zones à risque plutôt qu'une concentration d'eux sur des fichiers qui, de toute façon, ne s'envoleront pas en leur absence. Et je ne doute pas que mes voeux pour ce département soient très semblables aux vôtres, même si je pense que vous en accepterez bien moins certains autres.

Harry souffla et dit à voix plus basse, s'arrêtant temporairement.

- Je ne veux plus aucun compromis officieux entre les sorciers et les détraqueurs. Pas le moindre.

Cette annonce généra des vagues de murmures choqués, de conversations éberluées et d'exclamations incrédules, presque effrayées. Harry les observa patiemment. Beaucoup avaient l'air contre, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout, Fudge n'avait-il pas dit un jour qu'il pouvait mieux dormir en sachant les détraqueurs aux portes d'Azkaban? Hermione et Ron contemplèrent les réactions des sorciers de pars en pars, aussi calmement que Harry.

- Vous êtes des représentants de l'ordre, repartit Harry dans un ton de constat en reprenant sa marche, et les murmures s'évanouirent avec difficulté. De la justice et de la sécurité. Or vous souhaitez vous allier à des partisans de Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Harry le laissa passer.

- La première question que vous demandez à un citoyen sorcier prenant place en face de vous est son nom. La deuxième, son ascendance.

Certains eurent du mal à voir de suite le problème. Noëlle Abercrombie fronça les sourcils en se rappelant.

- Quand on vous demande ce que vous feriez face à une victime de la guerre, pauvre, s'étant faite mordre par un loup-garou, vous répondez : la placer dans un registre de surveillance. Un registre de suspects.

La voix de Harry était devenue plus dure à chacune de ses paroles malgré lui. Bayley baissa les yeux de honte et Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce que l'auror finisse par croiser son regard et comprenne que ce n'était pas une insulte personnelle mais un défaut d'ensemble. Les yeux de Harry se perdirent sur le mur en face de lui.

- Vous êtes plus enclins à dire « Seigneur des Ténèbres » que Voldemort, acheva doucement Harry avec presque de la tristesse.

Les aurors le regardèrent s'arrêter, y songer, faire demi-tour, et reprendre.

- Les sorciers ont depuis longtemps perdu toute confiance en les aurors pour assurer leur sécurité. Je ne les plains pas, je suis comme eux. Vous êtes comme eux. Vous avez du vous-même le réaliser, que ce soit à votre travail, chez vous, ou en en parlant avec des amis. Mais la vérité, c'est que tout le monde baigne encore trop dans des préjugés malsains persistants pour être certain de faire les bons choix. Ma condition de fugitif un an durant me permet le recul nécessaire pour voir pas mal de ces choix. Celle d'avoir affronté Voldemort, de très bien connaître ses manipulations sur nous tous m'ouvre également à d'autres.

« Je ne veux pas que vous oubliez vos priorités si... _évidentes_ en une période d'après-guerre comme la nôtre. Je doute que vous ayez à l'origine signé votre contrat d'auror pour reprendre une plume à la main des archives faussées, en étant placés sous constante pression par les départements de la justice ou autres. Je comprends qu'il soit important que les fichiers personnels de tous regagnent un semblant de vérité, mais..., dit-il dans un ton qui exprimait toute sa frustration, ... il existe une heure et un endroit pour ça. Si vous demandiez à un sorcier s'il préférerait vous voir rétablir son dossier social ou arrêter un meurtrier qui pourrait s'en prendre à sa famille, je pense que vous connaîtriez sa réponse.

Il souffla profondément, l'impact de ses mots résonnant dans la têtes de ses auditeurs.

- J'ai des tas d'exemples de changements qui ne peuvent pas attendre à vous donner, soupira-t-il, beaucoup déjà discuter avec Kings... le ministre de la Magie. De la désorganisation totale, du souk même, des quartiers généraux, à l'absence totale d'un système de prévention d'attaques. Et je compte y travailler ainsi que de les mettre en place dès la sortie de cette salle, dit-il avec détermination. Je ne demanderai de votre part que la ferveur maximale dont vous êtes capables pour améliorer au mieux Et vos conditions Et l'efficacité de votre travail.

Ron et Hermione portèrent deux larges sourires identiques, allégeant subitement le coeur de Harry. Celui-ci ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à les rejoindre mais le regard de Kingsley sur lui se fit insistant. Détournant la tête vers le ministre, Harry comprit que ces derniers mots auraient aussi un grand poids sur la suite. Hésitant, il se décida finalement:

- Je suis impatient de commencer à travailler avec vous tous, merci, conclut-il dans un brusque hochement de la tête, partant directement vers Ron et Hermione près de la sortie, Harry lisant sur les lèvres de Ron un « Ah, ce que j'ai hâte de bosser avec vous! » charrieur avec un sourire.

A ces mots, la salle se réveilla lentement puis vivement dans une vague d'applaudissements, certains polis, d'autres emplis d'une ferveur nouvelle.

* * *

Bonjour à tous les reviewers!

**Les messages les plus anciens sont en bas!**

**Le 15/07/08: Oh là là, si je pouvais arréter le temps...**

**Bon, alors, comme prévu, je donne de mes nouvelles, pas comme prévu depuis un bout de temps, le chap treize n'est pas encore en ligne. Ca, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle, et la bonne, si tant est que ça en reste une pour vous, c'est qu'il fait le triple de mes chap précédents, en longueur, et que je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé. Ce qui fait que quand vous aurez quelque chose à lire, vous aurez de quoi (plus de trente mille mots). J'ai toutes mes scènes (je sais, je me répète), mais j'ai plein de détails à incorporer par ci par là, et à chaque fois, je suis obligée de réécrire des passages entiers pour que ça "coule bien", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mon dieu, ce que je serai contente d'en avoir fini avec ce chap, quand ce sera le cas! Rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai rallongé le chap d'un dizième (je peux vous dire que c'est beaucoup, mais j'étais inspirée). Bref, il me tarde autant qu'à vous, je crois, de le mettre sur . Ce qui me console, c'est que si j'avais pu le couper, je serais restée dans un bon rythme de "j'écris un chap, je poste, j'écris un chap, je poste". Enfin, j'y retourne, en plus, Harry s'énerve, là... A plus, tout le monde!**

**Le 03/06/08: Ok, j'ai fini par regarder vos reviews, vu le temps qui s'est écoulé... non! Ne croyez pas que j'ai abandonné! C'est faux! **

**En fait, je me prends la tête dessus quasi tous les jours (et non, je n'exagère pas, mais j'aimerais bien...). Mais le plan du chap que je reécris était si complexe (le pire de tous) que c'est le rubiscube pour le reconstituer! J'ai plus de vingt mille mots écris et impossible de faire une coupure! Parfois, je me dis que je me suis lancée dans un projets qui est largement au-dessus de mes capacités d'écriture! Sans rire... Mais le fait de me dire qu'après ce chap, ce sera (plus!) de la rigolade, me redonne du courage... et puis toutes vos petites pensées pour ma fic m'aident aussi, c'est très sypa de votre part! Je sais que vous vous dîtes que ça fait vraiment long cette fois, mais je vous jure qu'après avoir lu le prochain chap, vous comprendrez pourquoi. (en espérant que je réussise à le rendre léger malgré tout). En tut cas, merci à vous tous, et don't worry, I'm working on it! Bye!**

**Le 26/03/08: Bon, j'avoue tout...**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement quand vous aurez la suite de ce chapitre, dernièrement, n'est-ce pas? **

**Le titre de ce message vous fait... légèrement... flipper, vous ne sentez pas?**

**Mouaih... à moi aussi...**

**GROS SOUPIR.**

**PRISE D'INSPIRATION.**

**AVEU.**

**J'ai effacé mon chapitre.**

**Ce n'est pas une blague.**

**Et il se peut que cet aveu génère une mini onde de choc chez les lecteurs sur le net.**

**Mouih. Et le pire... c'est que je l'ai fait de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Soit... en cliquant trop vite partout. Pas d'excuse, pas de circonstance atténuante... pas de rédemption auprès des lecteurs. Ca ne vous étonnera peut-être pas si je vous dis que ça fait quelques jours déjà que ça s'est passé, mais que je n'avais as eu la force de vous l'annoncer avant.**

**Y'a qu'une seule autre vérité qui existe en ce bas monde...**

**Personne n'est plus furieuse contre moi que moi-même.**

**Alors oui, j'ai repris du service. Alors oui, ç'est... agaçant, omnubilant, décourageant, stupide, frustrant, horripilant, rageant, lassant, lancinant, et tous les mots en emm- que j'aurais oublié, de re-écrire ce chapitre. Je n'attends pas d'encouragements de votre part, je serais vous, j'aurais envie de meurtre inter-net. J'ai décidé de ne plus lire mes messages laissés des lecteurs jusqu'à publication du chap treize (porte bien son numéro, celui-là...). C'est mon auto-punition. Le seul bon point que j'ai pour vous, à vous anoncer, c'est celui-ci: j'ai tellement lu et relu mon chap dernièrement que je m'en souviens quasiment par coeur. Mouaih, je sais... _quasiment_... **

**Bah, le plus important, c'est que vous sachiez que je n'abandonne pas...**

**... non?**

**Non?**

**Le 08/03/08: Coucou?...**

**Merci à Margaux.R. pour son commentaire très très encourageant! J'aime beaucoup voir quand ma vision de l'après-guerre est partagée avec beaucoup d'autres fans de HP...**

**En ce qui concerne le chap suivant, je suis dans la fameuse pèriode "flou total" que j'ai pour chaque chap difficile à écrire (donc pas de panique, c'est normal...), et il me tarde vraiment d'en avoir fini avec celui-là, parce qu'un: ça commence à faire long, question temps, et de deux: les chap d'après seront nettement plus faciles (et donc rapides!) à poster sur ffnet. Mais mon histoire me plait toujours autant, donc, en gros, c'est un petit message pour dire surtout que je suis à des années lumières d'abandonner, et que personne ne doit s'en faire, du moins à ce sujet! Par contre, svp, pas de mot cmme quoi ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y en a pas de nouveau, parce que, ça, ça décourage (mieux vaut que je prévienne plutôt que j'en guérisse...). Et je vous garantie, je suis à fond dessus! Biz et à plus! Bonne lecture sur ffnet à tous et à toutes!!**

**NB plus tard... : J'ai fait une nouvelle correction entière de TOUS mes chap déjà écrits... moi-même... et j'ai corrigé pas mal de fautes. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme la GROSSE impression d'en avoir laissées pas mal derrière mon passage...**

**Le 20/02/08: Des petites nouvelles bis...**

**Un petit merci à Lyrashin pour son commentaire avant de vous donner des nouvelles...**

**Le chapitre continue dans son écriture. Il a dépassé de loin tous les autres, déjà, en longueur. Je m'amuse come une petite folle avec lui, car il ya tant de sentiments à exploiter dans celui-là que je ne m'ennuie jamais. Que ce soient des setiments sombres, légers, joyeux, tendus, à fleur de peau, explosifs... bref, que du bonheur. Il me tarde vraiment de pouvoir le mettre sur le net. J'accélère le rythme, ces jours-ci, parce que le week-end d'après, je partirai pour quatre jours dans un trou paumé ou je ne purrais pas avoir l'ordi avec moi, alors... j'y vais à fond. Je fais de mon mieux, je vous rassure. Bonne lecture sur vos autres fics du net, en attendant! Bye! **

Merci à **Gin**! Supers comme encouragements! Bon, alors, que je te réponde par le commencement... _Tu _m'as fait rire avec ta comparaison de Ron et d'Hermione en parents de Harry, et... c'est vrai, on peut le voir comme ça, maintenant que j'y pense. Pour Ginny... t'inquiète, elle a sa petite histoire à elle, tu verras dans le prochain chap. Et puis, quelque part, pour moi, Harry avait déjà pris sa décision pour l'offre de Kingsley, du moins son subconscient l'avait prise pour lui, depuis que Ginny lui avait justement dit que Kingsley était un bon ministre... Et puis je trouve que tu as raison, c'est vraiment Ginny qui fait pousser des ailes à notre Harry (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais qquchose me dit que la carte du maraudeur avec le nom de Ginny dessus a été THE raison pour que Harry continue son combat, même quand il n'avait plus Ron, sa baguette, et que sa quête ne semblait aller nulle part...). Sinon, ya pas de soucis, je ne stresse pas ni ne me décourage. l'histoire, c'est d'abord pour moi que je l'ai écrite, alors... en revanche, je réalise de plus en plus que ceux qui ont l'intention de la lire jusqu'au bout avec moi sont partis pour pas mal de temps! Non, sans blague, les situations s'enchainent mais ne se ressemblent pas, je suis partie pour un projet dont je ne vois pas le bout, malgré le plan, et ça ne m'inquiète pas, au contraire, ça m'enchante, vu que de toute façon, aucune date de prochain bouquin ne m'impose de limite dans le temps et que j'ai l'avenir devant moi pour ça... cool. Au fait, ton commentaire sur "ne stresse pas" me fait très rire, mais ça, c'est en rapport avec le prochain chap, tu comprendras pourquoi quand tu le liras... En tout cas, tes encouragements sont vraiment vraiment très appréciés et les bienvenus pour moi! Allez hop, je me rattaque à l'écriture grâce toi, maintenant! A plus, Gin!


End file.
